The Legend of Guilly Granger
by Priah
Summary: Com After Voldy's defeat, the world of Hogwarts' students seems to drastically change. Abandoned by their peers, two people, one sadistic, the other sarcastic, decide to stick together and slake their thirst for mortifying revenge. Humor, DracoHermione.
1. Birth From the Guillotine

Disclaimer: I own everything. Every word, every aspect, and every character.  
  
A/N: Just an idea I had... I might add more if people like it, but right now I'm working primarily on FLAMES OF ECSTASY. Check that one out; it's good... and LONG. If you don't have a lot of time, MY PRECIOUS EMPTY SPACE is worth ten minutes of your time. Real tear-jerker. ALL D/Hr. MPES has a baby Draco too... Draco Jr. He's adorable... anyway, on with the show! Review or something, would ya?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THE LEGEND OF GUILLY GRANGER  
  
.  
  
Hermione stared sadly out the window of the Hogwarts Express. It was raining; perfect, just how she liked it... but that didn't seem to matter now. She was alone; everyone had turned on her, and she had yet to discover why. Harry and Ron had become the most distant; they hadn't even waited for her on the platform.  
  
This was their seventh year, for Merlin's sake, and they didn't even have the decency to save her a seat in their compartment. This was the first in all their seven years that they hadn't spent the train ride together. She felt as if she were totally alone; as if no one even cared that she was upset and that she was lonely. This wasn't entirely untrue. No one had come looking for her. Exactly the opposite, actually.  
  
Hermione had tried to seek out someone who could tell her what was happening, but every person she confronted would scowl and turn away; ignoring her as if she were... a Slytherin. The Gryffindor Lion seemed to think of her as the tell-tale thorn in its guiltless paw.  
  
Hermione couldn't exactly say that she hadn't expected this. She knew something was wrong before she had even left for summer vacation in June. Harry and Ron stood with her at the platform then, while she waited for her parents, but neither seemed to be enjoying it much.  
  
Repeatedly she would ask what was wrong, but no... no one would even give her the time of day, much less the meaning behind their shunning. The second she had heard her parents call her name, Hermione turned to them with a smile, then turned back to bid goodbye to Harry and Ron, only to see that they were already out of ear shot. Discouraged, she frowned and moved to the grinning muggle couple whom had come to collect her.  
  
Hermione sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest, and briefly closed her eyes. *Look on the bright side,* a voice in her head told her. *At least it can't get any worse. It's alright to be ignored; better than being tortured.* Hermione listened to the voice, and almost laughed.  
  
"Of COURSE not. There is nothing wrong with everyone just turning away from you when you are in fact perfectly innocent in whatever misconception they may have construed. It's not like I'm the next Queen of Darkness... what the hell is everyone's problem?" she said out loud, but in a deeply sad, dead-toned voice.  
  
"Ahem," a male voice said from the door way of her compartment and Hermione turned slowly to look to whomever it was who dare talk to her. It didn't seem likely it'd be someone she'd be happy to talk to... and of course, she was right. "Granger? Sorry to... um... interrupt... but, would you mind terribly if I were to share a compartment with you? Everywhere else is full, or believe me, I wouldn't be asking."  
  
"Malfoy, do you seriously think I'm that stupid? How can every compartment be full? There are no where near enough students to fill this entire train," Hermione said, completely emotionless, except a slight crackle, as if she were close to crying. Draco looked a little surprised that she dare question him, but was really in no mood to do anything about it.  
  
"Um... a lot of first years?" he suggested and Hermione blinked slowly.  
  
"Well, if that's the case, the first year dorms will be pretty crowded with a hundred new members to each house," she said, still not showing even sarcasm in her voice. Hermione sighed. "Whatever Malfoy. I'm sure you have some twisted scheme cooked up for me, but frankly, I don't care. I don't have anything to lose anymore, so come on in, have a seat, pull up a noose, do whatever the hell you want. It's not like anyone would care if you hexed me, anyway."  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, Draco surveyed the girl whom had, if not willingly, offered him a seat in her compartment. She was dressed entirely in black; black muggle jeans which were a bit too large for her, a baggy long sleeved sweatshirt, the cuffs of which were crumpled and held tightly in her hands, a black, punk-rocker style studded belt and black sneakers, which had obviously not been black at time of purchase.  
  
Everything she wore, down to her shoelaces, hair-tie, and eye-liner was completely black. Something had definitely changed about Granger. And something was definitely bothering her. Not about to disregard her acceptance of his request, Draco stepped into the compartment and slid the doors slowly shut. Hermione never turned away from her window.  
  
.  
  
S~ S~ S~ S~ S~ (They're snakes, see?)  
  
.  
  
"Why all gothic, Granger?" Draco asked over an hour later. He had been simply sitting and watching Hermione as she stared blankly out the window and sighed periodically. She hadn't even acknowledged his presence the entire time he had been seated.  
  
"Fit my mood. Made you talk to me. I like the way it clashes with my complexion," she listed absently, not even blinking as she shifted a little, hugging her knees closer to her. "And I am fucking freezing," she added with an afterthought.  
  
"Made me talk to you?" he asked, not seeing what that had to do with anything. Hermione turned slowly to him, as if every move she made had to be perfectly planned and executed and precisely the right time.  
  
"Not that I expect you to care, but you are the first person to speak a word to me since the end of term. I didn't even get a freaking letter. Not one. I don't know what the hell is wrong with these people, but everyone suddenly hates me. I'm not stupid, I know I'm not much to look at, and I'm boring, bookish, bossy, bitchy, and all in all rather snobbish, but they didn't seem to mind until just recently. It wasn't like one day I became super-psycho-bitch and went on a killing spree; what the fuck did I ever do to them?" Hermione explained, her voice remaining at that sad and dispassionate level. Draco was utterly confused; everyone loved Granger. Well, everyone in Gryffindor loved Granger. He definitely didn't love her. Draco loved Granger about as much as Potter loved the Dark Lord.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Mudblood. Poor wittle Granger ain't got no friends. And, what's this? I see no books! No books and no friends... what has Granger left to live for?" he said sarcastically, expecting her to get angry, but Hermione did no such thing. She sighed and dropped her head the tiniest fraction, then cocked it to the side.  
  
"You're right, Malfoy. Living just doesn't sound like a logical activity for me to participate in, does it? I don't have a broom, so I don't play Quidditch... I don't have a life, so why should I live? That's an interesting proposition," she said in the same tone she had kept throughout the conversation. Draco's eyes grew wide as he listened to her. She was insane, that was the only plausible explanation.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, sounding as surprised as he was.  
  
"How do you think I should do it? I don't think I could really drown mySELF... I'm sure the squid could help me, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I need something showier. If I'm leaving, I'm going to accomplish something first. Noosing sounds like a good plan; from the owlry window... hm... no, no, it's rather drafty up there..." she began contemplating her own death, placing a hand to her throat as she mentioned noosing. Draco listened with his eyes wide and his mouth open... she couldn't be serious, could she? Granger had to be screwing with him... but Granger never screwed with anyone; literally or metaphorically.  
  
"I could always go for the standard blade to the wrist approach... good show, that one. Plenty of blood spatter to create sadistically interesting murals on the walls... but I don't know where I'm going to find a razor. Mine is no where thick enough, and I don't think a butter knife from the kitchens will be very useful," she continued, rubbing a thumb over the lifeline in her wrist as she thought of this. Hermione bit her lip. "Poison is definitely a no-go. Not only is it very clean, but it could be blamed on someone else. I want them to KNOW it was me who put them out of their misery. Tut, tut... so many choices, yet so many inferiorities. If only I had a guillotine. Do you think I could find a spell on how to transfigure one? Now that would be a show."  
  
Draco just stared. This girl was absolutely, one hundred percent, no doubt about it, fucking insane. Hermione looked from her wrist to his face, cocking her head and looking innocent. Noticing the sickening expression on his face, Hermione swung her legs off the bench and let her shoes hit the tiled floor. Standing, she heard Malfoy gasp. Was he scared of her? Yes, perhaps a little... or scared of the subject of discussion. Keeping a straight and expressionless face, Hermione stepped toward him.  
  
"What's wrong, Malfoy? Isn't that what you've wanted since first year? Been taught your whole life? Kill all muggle-borns and mudbloods. They are a disgrace to our kind. I'll be doing you a favor here. So, what do you think? Blades spill the most blood." Draco remained with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Granger?" he asked, sounding awed. Sadistically, he was impressed by her stream of possible methods of self mutilation.  
  
"Nothing. That's exactly it. Nothing, nor no one, has happened to me. Never. I've always been quiet, controlling, know-it-all, mudblood, Granger... but suddenly, that isn't good enough. I need a new identity. Perhaps tragically lost, wasted potential, lonely, deceased, know-it-all, mudblood Granger will be taken to better... but hey, if not, I won't be here to find out," she said, cocking her hips and placing a finger to her chin. "I'm really getting turned on to this whole guillotine idea... I'll be known as Guilly Granger. That's kind of ringy, don't you think?"  
  
Draco said nothing, just shook his head slowly.  
  
"Come on, Malfoy, I need your help here. I can't decide by myself; you'll get the most benefit after me, it's only fair you get some of the credit. Come now, isn't this fun? Just think; two loathed enemies working together to plan the death of one of their own. It's like a fairy tale."  
  
"You can't be serious, Granger."  
  
"No, I'm afraid you're right. I wouldn't be able to pull of something like that, even with your help... and I doubt it would get me the desired effect. I can hear it now; 'Did you hear? A seventh year Gryffindor was found dead in the courtyard!' 'Oh my god, that's awful! Who?' 'The prefect... what's her name?' 'Oh, Granger? Whatever; did you see the new Gryffindor team captain? Is he the hottest thing you've seen since Malfoy, or what?' I would cause chaos for about five minutes, long enough for them to realize who I was and get the yells of joy out of their systems."  
  
"Alright Granger, listen good because I don't say this often. You. Are. Fucking. Scaring. Me. Do you know how hard it is to scare me? Ask my father, he'll tell you. Hasn't quite managed to succeed yet, I might add. But you, god, Granger, what the hell are you thinking?" Hermione laughed, deep in her throat.  
  
"You may not want to hear this, Malfoy, but you actually sound like you care. Ha... I never thought I'd see the day. Then again, I don't think I will, because this is most certainly not that day, either, is it? No, didn't think so," Hermione said, turning to move back to her seat. She said down slowly and unzipped her sweatshirt, showing a tight black T-shirt underneath; HEX written on it in large white letters. Draco swallowed. It was a very tiny T-shirt; the sleeves and mid-drift had been hand torn off, and a curled black navel ring could be seen. Granger didn't look half bad when she dressed... properly.  
  
"I-I thought you were cold?" he asked, licking his lips and shifting a bit in his seat.  
  
"All this talk of my future has gotten my adrenaline pumping," Hermione explained, her voice back to the slow, sad, drawling tone she had used until her little argument. "Are you going to tell me why you felt the need to infiltrate my boxcar when there are at least a dozen perfectly good others you could have graced with your presence?"  
  
"If you must know, you are not the only one to be shunned," Draco said without missing a beat, a tiny hint of unknown grudge in his voice. He expected Hermione's head to pop up in surprise, and come up it did, but in that annoyingly slow way she seemed to constantly be moving.  
  
"Beg pardon?" she said, not even a trace of surprise or curiosity in her voice. Granger's lack of emotion was getting to Draco more that her talk of suicide had.  
  
"I think it was this whole death of the dark lord thing. Before this glorious defeat by Potter, everyone feared someone so close to the dark side; someone who could hire a hit-man by the name of Mr. Riddle for anyone who bothered him. You'd think they would have noticed that no one I hated ever died, but, then again, we're talking about future Hogwarts alumni here. So yes, Granger, you heard me right. I too have been shunned. I fully expected you to hex my arse for even touching your door. Speaking of which, that's an awesome band," he said, making reference to her t-shirt. As slow as ever, Hermione looked down at her shirt and back up again.  
  
"I agree. And I have to admit, I don't blame them for hating you. You haven't exactly been the most pleasant person to live with for the last seven years. I could name a few worse, but all in all, you did a pretty good job at scaring everyone into being nice to you in public, but plotting revenge behind your back. You'd think you would have noticed that everyone you've ever picked on glared menacingly as you turned away, but, then again, we're talking about future Hogwarts alumni here," Hermione drawled in her slow tone, then turned back to the window. The rain was beginning to let up, another touch to her perfect day, but the sky remained dark; all was not lost.  
  
"Nice one, Granger," Draco said, but Hermione made no notice of his comment, or the fact that he had complimented her.  
  
"But you know, I think you're right. I helped with that concur, you know. Every damn time that sweet, sweet, man was after my bastard of a best friend, I helped. I went to the library, I researched for hours, I snuck into the restricted section, and I. Figured. Out. Every. Damn. Mystery. ALONE. But, what's this then? Voldemort has been defeated? So what is this bitch still doing here? Give her a cookie and leave her in that cardboard box. Better put it outside, seems to be cluttering up the common room. Who cares if it's raining? She'll live. And if not, then we'll have to find a new person to copy homework off of. Thanks Malfoy, I've finally figured out the logic behind this madness. I feel a little better now," Hermione said, a slight smile creeping onto her face. Draco smiled too as he saw this; for some reason, her tinge of happiness made him feel as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
"You know, Granger... despite the talk of suicide, murder, the dark lord, un-appreciation, and fear... this has been the best conversation we've ever had.... actually, that I've ever had, period," Draco said and Hermione nodded, although slowly.  
  
"I think so too. You know, when you're not being a total bastard, you're not so bad."  
  
"This is where you are mistaken, Hermione. I am always a total bastard. Always have been, always will be. That won't ever change." Hermione laughed. She actually laughed. Hermione Granger; the same girl who five minutes ago had been contemplating ways of decapitating herself, laughed at a joke told by Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy she had despised, along with the rest of the world, for years.  
  
"I guess you can't have everything. Or anything. Whichever comes first."  
  
"You know, when you're not contemplating ways to rid the world of yourself, you're not half bad either," Draco said with a smile. Which Hermione saw, and was compelled to smile back.  
  
"I've never seen you smile before. Sneer, yes. Smirk, hell yes. But smile? I wasn't entirely sure you were capable," she told him, leaning into the corner of the compartment.  
  
"Never had a whole lot to smile about." Hermione sighed.  
  
"I did. Did. Past tense."  
  
"Alright, Granger, seriously. I can NOT see Potter and Weasley just throwing you out on the curb. Yes, maybe they've taken you for granted, and yes, maybe they'd rather talk to each other than listen to you, and yea, they most definitely used you for your study skills, but I honestly don't think it's as bad as you make it out to be," Draco said and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"If only that were true. Watch," she instructed, sat up, took a breath, then stopped. "You might want to..." she suggested, gesturing to cover his ears. Draco was suspicious, but intensely curious, and did as she purposed. Hermione smiled and took another breath, then proceeded to scream. "AHHHH!!!! HELP, SOMEONE!!! HARRY! RON! PLEASE! AHHhhh... ::sputter:: ::gargle::!!!" she yelled, making the last scream die down as if she had been strangled. Draco winced as she did this, then removed his hands from his ears. Hermione turned again to look out the window, looking a little brighter than she had when Draco had come in. After about twenty minutes, she turned back to Draco with an increasing grin.  
  
"Look, it's starting to rain again!" she said happily, the first emotion to enter her voice the entire trip. Hermione kept her grin, face pressed against the glass of the window.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione, can you be any more morbid?" Draco asked, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"This has nothing to do with my morbidity; I simply love the rain. It makes me HAPPY, which I think is the opposite of morbid... or pretty close."  
  
"Technically, sad would be the opposite of happy or... unhappy, but yes, I see your point," Draco said with a smile and Hermione smiled too.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you something?" Hermione asked, lifting her forehead from the glass and turning to Draco again.  
  
"You know, I was going to say something like 'Asking if you can ask me something would technically be considered asking me something' but then I realized that that would be incredibly stupid, so I caught myself." Hermione nodded.  
  
"You caught yourself and told me all about it. Good plan. But yes, that would have been stupid. So, anyway, can I ask you something ELSE then?" she continued once more.  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Why did you call me Hermione? The first time I thought you were just being a smartass, but then you used it as if it were the most natural thing in the world."  
  
"I apologize. I didn't think you'd mind," Draco said, sounding a bit put down.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind; just curious. I could really, really, use a friend right now, and you seem like a pretty good candidate, but if you don't want my friendship, that's alright. You can go join the others in GABS." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Granger Adjacent to Burning Stake. I have my own hate- club now. It's kind of comforting, in a weird twisted way." Draco chuckled and Hermione laughed too. "What, you think I'm kidding? Harry and Ron are co-presidents. Ask them when they get here... you know, to save me and what not."  
  
"You know, my new friend, it IS possible that they just didn't hear you. It's a rather big train."  
  
"Yes, but I happen to know that Ron and Harry were walking down this corridor when I screamed. I saw their reflection in the window less than five minutes beforehand; they were talking to Neville Longbottom just outside our door. Imagine that. They couldn't have gotten far," Hermione said, then smiled. "So does this mean you'll consider my offer of... truce, for lack of a better word?"  
  
"It's either that or study alone for the rest of the year, plus, I think we should stick together. If the world is going to shun us, we might as well co-conspire and shun the world. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. I agree wholeheartedly." He smiled, but it was short lived. No sooner had Hermione agreed to Draco's plan to ignore the world did they hear the footsteps and annoyingly joyful laugh of the world rolling down their corridor. Hermione held out her hand, indicating the source of the sound. "See? I told you. They'll come to satisfy their curiosity. Could it be true? Is the bitch really dead? Finally! I never thought we'd get rid of her!"  
  
Before Draco could say anything about anything, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst through their compartment doors, laughing almost hysterically. When they noticed Hermione in perfect health, their laughter ceased and their faces became ashen.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. We, uh, heard you scream... what's up?" Harry asked as if it were perfectly innocent. Hermione laughed amusedly.  
  
"You heard me scream and you came to see what's up? Well, 'what's up' is not the death toll of this compartment, although it will be soon if I find my blasted razor. Now, have you come to collect the body? I believe the morgue is closed for the holidays; please take all deliveries to the dumpster out back. It has been cleaned especially for this inconvenience," she said and Draco snorted, but Harry looked confused.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"I screamed half an hour ago, and now here you are, come to defend me against the millions of monsters who have already torn me to shreds. Pity, really. Would have been a good show. On a different note, don't even try an excuse, because I specifically saw you just down the hall and screamed, although in no danger whatsoever, just to see how long it would take you two to save your little bookworm. Might I suggest you work on clocking down your time? Running five feet in twenty minutes won't exactly win you a gold medal." Confused and obliviant, Harry and Ron looked to each other. Taking the opportunity, Hermione got Draco's attention, pointed to him, then to herself, then made a slitting motion across her throat. Draco smiled, reading her meaning loud and clear.  
  
"Nobody knows what the hell you're talking about, Mudblood. Speak English or I'll TEACH you to speak English, and I don't mean books, Muddy. I don't mean books," Draco said and Hermione gave him a small wink before she pretended to get angry.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you have to be such a bastard?" she asked, purposely cracking her voice to sound as if she were crying. Hermione looked pleadingly at Harry and Ron, who looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione; what the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked and Draco's jaw dropped. No 'Sod off, Malfoy!' No 'Shut the fuck up, ferret boy!' and no attempts at homicide. They had AGREED with him. Maybe Granger wasn't making all this up. Hermione, mastermind that she was, knitted her brows and craned her neck, pretending to look at something behind Harry and Ron. Both boys turned around to see what she had been intrigued by, and she took the opportunity to silently edge Draco on again. She pointed to him, then to Harry and Ron, then once again made a slitting motion across her neck. Draco gave a curt nod and Hermione got back into conversation.  
  
"Did you guys seriously come to see if I was alright, or are you just here out of curiosity of what brutally beat the shit out of me?" she asked.  
  
"I still don't see exactly what you're trying to ask here, Hermione," Ron said, looking possibly twice as confused. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"My god, Weasel, are you that dense that you can't even answer a simple question? Do you even FLOAT in water?" he asked, looking exasperated.  
  
"Hey! Sod off, Ferret-boy!" Harry said in defense of his friend and Ron nodded in agreement, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms over his chest. Whoops, Draco thought. He had forgotten about that name.  
  
"Leave it to Scarface to think of the most overused insult I've ever had the displeasure of hearing, over and over and over and over and over...." Draco said and Ron got red in the face.  
  
"Shut the hell up, you pasty little concubine! Can I kick his ass, Harry? Please?" Ron pleaded and Draco snorted.  
  
"Well, Weasel, I'd have to give you a little credit on that. I've never been called a concubine before. Something I think you should know though; I had to remove points due to the fact that a concubine, by definition, is a woman who screws a man she isn't married to, or a secondary wife. In case you haven't noticed, I am definitely not a woman," Draco said and Hermione perked up, raising her hand.  
  
"I noticed," she announced, causing Harry and Ron to look at her momentarily, then turn back to their fight with Malfoy as if she were the stupidest thing they'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
"And," Draco continued. "In light of this, I would give you kudos for a double insult, but I know for a fact that you were not thinking of it that way, therefore, I still win. When will you silly Gryffindors learn? I always win," he said. Ron got red in the face.  
  
"Yes, Ron. You can kick his ass," Harry granted with a nod.  
  
"Good thing you asked your Daddy first, Wheezy. Wouldn't want to be grounded," Draco managed before Ron lunged at him. Hermione stood and clapped her hands. Not expecting this, Ron, Harry, and Draco all looked to her in alarm, but not before Ron had been successful in giving Draco a black eye.  
  
"I believe my experiment is completed, and data shows that my hypothesis is correct. In light of this," Hermione said calmly, blinked, then yelled, "GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR COMPARTMENT. Thank you for your time."  
  
" 'OUR' compartment? What do you mean OUR compartment? What the hell IS Malfoy doing with you anyway?" Harry asked, sounding more curious than upset. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Why don't we ask him, then," she said and turned to the sole Slytherin in the midst of three Gryffindor, two of which were trying to kick his ass while they listened to the third. "Draco, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked sweetly and Draco smiled.  
  
"Why, I am riding the train to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete my seventh year of study," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, it was. Hermione made a small nod and turned back to Harry and Ron.  
  
"He is riding the train to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete his seventh year of study, as am I. Now that you are equipped with this information, please get the hell out." Hermione said and Harry and Ron reluctantly stepped away from Draco and out the door.  
  
"Um... glad to see you're alright, then, Hermione," Harry said before closing the door.  
  
"Like hell," Draco shot back, nursing a bloody nose. Harry, fortunately for Draco, didn't hear this last comment and closed the door. Hermione watched as they walked away, then turned back to Draco, who she had forgotten had been hurt. Biting her lip, Hermione retrieved a hanky from the black shoulder back she had had on the seat beside her, which, coincidentally or not, also had an iron-on patch with the logo for the Wizard band HEX. Horded Ethereal Ecstasy (X-stasy).  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that they'd probably attack you if you provoked them," she said and knelt down in front of Draco, who was still seated on his side of the boxcar.  
  
"Don't worry about it; it doesn't even hurt," Draco said and Hermione smiled, then began to dab away the blood. Draco winced and she smirked.  
  
"Oh it doesn't, now, does it?"  
  
"Okay, it does, but I've felt worse," Draco admitted and Hermione smiled as she continued to prevent the blood from staining his crisp white shirt, and instead making an invisible blotch on her black hanky.  
  
In no time, Draco and Hermione noticed the rather odd position they were in. Draco was, of course, sitting on the cushy seat of a Hogwarts Express car and Hermione, of course, was kneeling between his knees, one hand on his leg, the other supporting the hanky under his nose. Their faces were inches apart. As the blood flow slowed and Hermione let the handkerchief fall from his face, Draco smiled. He had had a spontaneous idea. And, by the look on Hermione's face, she had had the same one. Draco leaned in and their lips touched briefly in a very light kiss, but Hermione altered that a bit by kissing back. As they broke apart, she smiled.  
  
"I feel like I just met you," she said, sounding embarrassed. Draco chuckled a bit.  
  
"You did," he said. "Guilly Granger." Hermione giggled and Draco kissed her again. This time, he was a little less unsure, and this time, the bloody black napkin fluttered to the floor and Hermione slid her arms around his neck, kissing back with as much force as Draco was putting into it.  
  
"You know," Hermione said as they broke apart again. "I'm glad you were shunned and decided to come sit with me." Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too.... And I'm glad we have no guillotine."  
  
.  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, that disclaimer? Total lies, there. Think opposites. There ya go... 


	2. Momentary Mudblood

CHAPTER TWO: Momentary Mudblood .  
  
.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the floor of their compartment, knees drawn up and her back against the seat. She stared up at the window blankly, watching the rain hit the glass and cascade down the little rivers made by their forefathers. Draco watched her from across the compartment. He couldn't help it; she was intoxicating. She looked so lonely, so lost and out of place... like a small child alone in a big room; something was missing. Hermione knew he was staring, but she paid him no notice. If he wanted to stare, more power to him. No one else would be staring anytime soon, she might as well savor the flavor of attraction.  
  
This thought caused her mind do race again. She rebirthed her thoughts of Harry and Ron, and all the other Gryffindors, and traced back on her previous conversations with Draco. The talk of suicide had really made her feel better, but it was short lived. Speaking so seriously about such a simple form of release was refreshing... but realizing she could never do it made her even more depressed. She let her feet slide away from her a bit, then began rocking back and forth, eyes still on the window. Draco continued to watch her; now so with even more interest.  
  
"Something wrong, Hermione?" he asked, hoping to see her smile, or turn away from the window, but Hermione remained silent and rocking as if he hadn't said a word. "Hermione?" Draco repeated, sounding a little bit concerned now. He had been thinking this whole time; mostly about Hermione. It was mind boggling for Draco as he realized how just the simple agreement for an unorthodox friendship brought forth such feelings in him for her. But, continuing to ponder the matter, he decided that it wasn't really that strange. She was his only chance at pleasant human contact for a while, and he was determined to make the best of it; even if she was Mudblood Granger.  
  
But she wasn't Mudblood Granger. Or at least not the same Mudblood Granger. This girl was different. Sad, lonely, and in desperate need of his friendship; that wasn't the goody-two-shoes prefect who had contradicted each of his insults for the past seven years. And this girl was gorgeous; definitely unlike the bossy Mudblood.  
  
"Granger, honestly. How can I be your friend if you won't tell me what's wrong?" he asked coyly, smirking at his ingenious. That should get an answer out of her.  
  
"I want to write," she said quietly, then stopped rocking for long enough to pull her sleeves over her hands and ball the extra fabric into her fists.  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"I can't. Not with you here," she said and shook her head, sounding almost exactly like she had when he had first entered the compartment.  
  
"Why not, it's not like I'm going to read over your shoulder or anything. And since when do you care what other people think?" he asked, leaning back and swinging his legs up and onto the seat. Hermione, who had resumed her rocking, stopped again and spookily turned her head toward Draco.  
  
"You know what, you're right," she said and, exceptionally quickly compared to her movements for the duration of the train ride, reached for her bag, bringing down beside her and opening the clasp.  
  
"Of course I'm right," Draco said as he watched her pull a black notebook, quill, and ink pot from her knapsack. She twisted the vile open and dipped in the quill, then opened her book and found the correct page. She began writing, the ink a bright red, which dulled to a dusty brown as it dried. A strange and coppery smell filled the boxcar and Draco looked on with interest. "What's that you're writing with?" he asked and Hermione immediately pulled the notebook to her chest.  
  
"You said you wouldn't read," she said fiercely, her eyes burning. Draco shook his head calmly.  
  
"Not reading, just looking. So, what is it? Not ink, I presume."  
  
"Of course not; it's blood, what else would it be?" she said as if it were as normal as sour cream on a baked potato. Draco shut up at that comment, simply staring as she lowered the book once again and brought her knees in closer, bringing the tiny writing away from his view. He said nothing for the remainder of her writing time; simply watched as she furiously scribbled and quickly turned each page.  
  
After about forty-five minutes, Hermione slowly closed the notebook and sighed in relief as she placed it next to her on the floor. She moved her legs into a crossed position and pulled her bag close again. Still, she was aware of Draco's eyes, but did nothing. It was almost nice to feel his gaze, which wasn't harsh or penetrating, but warm and curious, as if he were observing a cute little lab rat. Hermione brought the still open vial to rest on the floor in front of her, then pulled from the front pocket of her bag a tiny yellow tube. She separated the two pieces of the minute cylinder to reveal a shiny thread ripper from her mother's sewing kit. At the sight of the blade, Draco looked harder; a little worried about what she planned to do with it. Hermione still wore an emotionless expression on her face as she brought the sharp point down on the inside of her index finger and began to move it toward the tip, leaving a trail of bright red blood behind. Draco's eyes widened and he sat up.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked impatiently, staring at her bleeding finger, which had now been placed over the vile, the dripping blood adding to its contents.  
  
"Hm," Hermione said, tilting her head and placing her uncut index finger to her chin. "If I were to guess, I would say that I was bleeding into a vile... but you never know; looks can be deceiving."  
  
"Well I figured that much out, Granger; let me rephrase my question. Why the hell did you just slice yourself open?"  
  
"Honestly, Draco, I need write, and to write, I need ink. I'm planning ahead by doing it now; using those Granger smarts I'm so widely known for... if I bleed a little after each time I write, I won't run out and have to bleed a whole lot in one sitting, but I still have ink for emergencies in which no blades are present. Where did you think I got the blood? A helpless victim? A murdered animal, perhaps? Or maybe just the apothecary? Only the writer's blood is worth using; I would expect even you to know that."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I misplaced 'Sadistic Rituals and the Rules Involved' before I could get to the chapter on blood scripture," he said sarcastically, but Hermione said nothing and kept her eyes on her dripping finger. Draco continued to stare at her as she bled, then kept his eyes on her finger as she shook the last few drops off and poked it into her mouth, the other hand screwing the cap onto the vial. "Have you ever thought about authoring a book, Hermione?"  
  
"Of course, I've written several; why? Have an idea?"  
  
"Actually, yes. You would be the perfect person to write a book entitled 'The Top Ten Ways to Freak Out Draco Malfoy.'"  
  
"Hm...rather wordy title, isn't it? Well, we can work on that," Hermione answered seriously as she recapped the ripper and placed it back in her bag along with the other writing items. Then, she looked slowly up to her chamber mate. "Do I really scare you?"  
  
"Yes. You really do. Or at least, today you do," he answered truthfully, nodding his head.  
  
"And I should consider this a triumph?" Draco sighed and looked away from her, staring blankly down to the floor.  
  
"Anyone else would." Hermione took a slightly angered expression on her face and pursed her lips, shaking her head slowly. She stood up and Draco snapped his head back to her, intent on watching every move she made. Hermione took a step toward him and Draco stiffened a little, but didn't speak or look away.  
  
"It's not nice is it? Are you feeling scared? Intimidated? Alone? Vulnerable? Want it to stop, do you? Want to be the one scaring people? Don't like this unfamiliar feeling?" she ranted, actually sounding angry, which, to Draco, was even more frightening than her solemn sadistic tendencies. Hermione squinted angrily at him, then turned her eyes down to her finger, which was still faintly bleeding.  
  
With a pinch to each segment, a thin line of bright red blood accumulated. Draco was looking to her finger as well, confused at what she was trying to prove, but looked up when she did. Hermione had swiped the opposite index digit over the wound, turning the thin line into one fat drop. She brought her finger to his lips, sliding the tip inside in an almost erotic manner.  
  
"There," she said as the blood disappeared into his mouth. "Now you're a mudblood. Just. Like. Me. We are no longer different. These feelings are my friends, and soon they will be yours. I suggest you make a good first impression... wouldn't want their visits to become less frequent, now, would we?" she whispered harshly, then swiftly moved away and to the opposite side of the compartment, sitting on the same plush red seat she had occupied the entire trip and crossing her arms, staring ahead angrily at nothing. Draco just watched her for a while, unsure of what to say.  
  
"We were never any different," he said quietly, but Hermione didn't turn to him.  
  
"Congratulations on finally figuring this out, Draco. I'm so very proud of you," she said, unmoving other than her lips.  
  
"Well, Granger, I see now why people seem to be deserting you. You do realize that you are angry with me because YOU freaked ME out. Does this make sense to you? I admit to feeling a tad bit insecure and you blow up at me. Not exactly the best way to make friends," he said, slightly sourly, but wouldn't allow himself to get angry. Mirroring her anger would only intensify the situation.  
  
"Well, did you ever think that you might not understand? Is that at all possible? I think it is, and I think it's what's happening. I am not angry, for one, I am...piqued, I suppose. And it is not because I scared you; it's because of the way you acted toward it. You, being who you are, seem to think that everything is about you. If you're scared, then it's a cause for concern. If anyone else is scared, then it's cause for celebration. I have lost count of the number of times you have scared the hell out of me, Draco. And, contrary to your belief, it's not fun from this side," she said and looked down to her knees. "I don't expect you to break out in apology; be the perfect little epitome of immaculateness. You may look the part, but I don't see you playing it. I know this isn't going to be one of those wonderful, story-book like things in which no one dies and everyone lives happily ever after, but it's nice to think that it won't be the exact opposite."  
  
"Okay, point taken; I'm a complete bastard, always have, always will. I told you that already." Hermione hesitantly let a small smile creep onto her face and Draco's own lit up at the sight.  
  
"Look here, now. We've had a fight and made up, yet no bodily harm was inflicted. A first, I believe," Hermione pointed out, flashing her eyes to his very briefly.  
  
"That's not true, my friend. You've made me a mudblood, and although not technically harmful, it was a bodily change, so it counts," Draco said and Hermione looked back to her knees, keeping the poor excuse for a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, maybe that was a bit extreme. My teeny drop of blood has been successfully eaten away by various acids by now; you are again pureblooded. Congratulations. If only it were that easy for everyone."  
  
"Look, Hermione, I wish I could break out in a heartfelt apology and take everything back I've ever done to you, but I don't think it would really work and it's definitely not my style. I really like you, but..." Draco started and Hermione sent him a slight glare. "Okay, so I don't, but I don't hate you either... and I think I could like you if I got to know you. I propose here and now that we put aside at least some of the bad things that have happened between us and give it a chance; what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Draco. I haven't known what to think in weeks. I don't think I'm even capable anymore," she said with a sigh, tilting back her head. "And yes," she said after a pause. "I do realize that that sentence was somewhat oxymoronic." Draco laughed amusedly at her joke and Hermione felt warm shivers run down her spine. "And just so you know; I think I could like you too."  
  
"Well, why don't you make the first step toward our mutual declaration of possible esteem and come sit next to me?" Draco suggested, moving to the side and patting the seat beside him. Hermione looked to his face curiously and paused for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah... yeah, I think I could do that," she said and stood. Draco smiled as she made her way over to him and put his arm on the back of the sofa- like seat. As Hermione sat down, she pulled the hair tie restricting her auburn locks and released her bun, letting the wavy curtain of silk fall over the pale arm behind her. Draco, still smiling, shivered a bit at this motion. Her hair was incredible. Unable to resist, Draco moved his arm so that his hand could touch her dark brown shroud, letting the silky strands flow through his fingers. Hermione sighed and relaxed, letting his touch have all of her attention.  
  
"You haven't dyed your hair black yet; you can't be too far gone," he commented with a smile and Hermione turned her head a bit to acknowledge her listening.  
  
"My mum wouldn't let me; I'm planning on doing it after dinner; I already made the potion," she replied, earning a chuckle from the Slytherin it had taken her so little time to warm up to, once given the chance.  
  
"I stand corrected," he agreed, moving his face closer and closing his eyes; the intoxicating smell of her hair entering his system. She smelled of spicy lemons and slightly of pepper as well, but the mixture was amazing. The slow breath Draco took became deep, making it obvious of his actions. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Are you smelling my hair?" she asked amusedly, turning a bit to face him. Draco smiled sheepishly and exhaled his deep breath.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Didn't think I'd mind?"  
  
"Do you?" Hermione gave a breathy laugh and shook her head before moving in swiftly to steal another kiss from the man she made a mudblood, if only for a few moments. Draco was more than happy to comply with her wishes and instantly kissed back, leaning into it and moving the hand not in his hair to lightly caress her cheek.  
  
"No, I don't mind," Hermione said with a smile after they slowly broke apart. Draco smiled.  
  
"Am I that irresistible that you can't sit next to me without begging for a kiss, Granger?" he asked smartly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"You didn't seem to be pushing me away, Malfoy. And who am I to deny the hottest guy in our class, hm? Your fan club members aren't the only people to admire you."  
  
"Flattered, really, but what's this about a fan club? Why haven't I heard about this?"  
  
"Just because you're attractive, it doesn't make you any less intimidating. If we told you you'd... do something not so pleasant to us, so the club is kept under wraps, but there are a whole lot of members, I'll tell you," she said, pulling her legs up beside her on the seat, causing her body to press closer to Draco's. This action didn't exactly bother him; she really was gorgeous. He smirked.  
  
"You said we."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said we, and us. If WE told you you'd do something to US. I do believe you are one of these fanatics, are you not?" he questioned as if he already knew. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes," she admitted quietly, looking toward the window again. "Pansy, of course, is president; she figures out when and where we should meet; usually she tells us at dinner. Well, she tells someone who tells someone else and so on... if there is no meeting, then I know what you say is true. I highly doubt that, though. These girls are infatuated with you, Draco. Some of it is rather disgusting, really. For example; each week one girl has to take something of yours to show to the group. The Slytherin girls have the best stuff, naturally, but sometimes someone will get lucky and come into possession of a lock of your hair or something."  
  
"You're right, that is rather pathetic. So, what did you steal from me?" Draco asked with a smirk and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I stole your quill during potions," she admitted, looking to the floor.  
  
"The black one with a red shaft?" She nodded. "Hermione, that was my favorite quill!"  
  
"Sorry, but the meeting was after that class and I'd been trying for a week; I was desperate. I bet if they'd known you liked it so much they would have been a little nicer about it," Hermione said and scrunched up her nose a bit. "My turn is always after Pansy, and she brings the most inside stuff; it's a hard act to follow. When you follow boxer shorts with a quill, yeah, you get some nasty looks."  
  
"They've stolen my underwear?" he asked, in reality a little surprised, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Pansy has," she said, just as her magic watch began to beep. She looked at it and the beeping stopped, then she made a face and tucked her arms back together.  
  
"What's that?" Draco asked and Hermione looked to him.  
  
"Yes, that would be a watch, Draco." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, I know that, what I meant was, what was it reminding you to do?"  
  
"Prefect meeting," she stated sourly, then turned back to the window.  
  
"Oh right, I forgot all about that. Are you coming?" Draco said, reluctantly moving away from her and standing up. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"You're a prefect?" she asked and he nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Thought you knew. Come on; don't want to be late, do we?" he asked, holding out a hand to her. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm not going. I'll go through enough death glares at dinner to satisfy me, thank you." Draco frowned a bit at being blown off and dropped his hand.  
  
"Alright, but I'm going. If we both don't go, it'll look a tad suspicious, don't you think?" She hesitated a bit and nodded. "I'll come back, don't worry," he assured her and ran a finger over her cheek, causing her to look at him. Draco stepped back toward the door and waved to her, then slipped out and moved down the hall. Hermione watched him go and the sadness re- dominated her features.  
  
"Great; all alone again... just peachy," she said sourly and turned back to the window. Once again, the rain was letting up; a cherry on the poor excuse for an ice cream sundae that was her mood.  
  
~S~S~S~S~S~S~S  
  
Hermione sat alone in her compartment, now back on her side, with her legs curled below her. She had opened the window and was resting her chin on the damp sill, the light rain stinging her face as the wind wiped it along the side of the train. She was cold, wet, and most of all, alone, but she didn't seem to care. Even as Draco burst back through the doors, she remained still and silent, only blinking to keep the rain from stinging her eyes. In the end, she just kept them closed. Draco seemed to be getting used to this strange behavior, and only looked worried for a moment before happily sitting beside her, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"You seem happy," she commented, not moving from her position.  
  
"How would you know, you won't even look at me," he said, but didn't sound at all angry or upset. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You're radiating it and, to be frankly honest, it's freaking me out a little."  
  
"Should I be angry?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione said nothing, her smile dropping again. "Sorry, shouldn't have said that," Draco apologized when he noticed this, and the radiation Hermione was feeling became deluded. She took a deep breath of the clean air outside the train and pulled her head back, sliding the window slowly shut before turning back to her compartment-mate.  
  
"Care to explain yourself?" she asked, smiling just a little, and Draco's happiness returned.  
  
"Good news, I think. As prefects, we get our own little dorm, and, because the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects, don't even ask me their names, are scared of me and mad at you, they voted to share a staircase, which means, you're with me, Herm-i-o-ne." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Rhyming; another thing that's beyond you. But yes, I could file that under good news... that is if I can get the drawer open; I'm sure it's rusted shut by now," she said almost happily, her smile remaining.  
  
"I see we're just as pessimistic as ever," Draco said smartly and Hermione turned to look at him, then tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fan out. Draco watched this and blinked his eyes slowly, wanting desperately to touch that hair again, remembering the silky smooth tendrils as they slid through his fingers. "I'd lend you my jimmy, but I wouldn't want to end up tried for the murder of the Gryffindor prefect."  
  
"Yeah, because I would do that and let you take all the credit. Have you even been listening to me?" she asked, but was smiling slightly.  
  
"Indeed I have."  
  
"Hm. So, what other no doubt fascinating facts did I miss by not attending this meeting? Who's Head Girl?"  
  
"H-something Abbot. Heather? No..." Draco answered, trying to think of the name given to the bossy head girl he had had the displeasure of meeting this day.  
  
"Hannah," Hermione provided and Draco nodded. "Okay, and the Boy?"  
  
"None other than the-boy-who-lived-to-be-an-asshole." Hermione squinted angrily.  
  
"Not surprising. And do you know WHY he's Head Boy? Because he's Harry Potter; the most famous wizard alive, if not the smartest, cutest, or most talented. Because he's earned Gryffindor thousands of points by saving everyone's pathetic little lives. Because he sat to the side and waited for everyone to fight to the death, then jumped in ten seconds before the win and proclaimed himself victor," Hermione ranted, but kept her emotionless voice.  
  
"Is someone jealous?" She shook her head furiously.  
  
"No. I could have been Head Girl if I wanted to," she said determinedly.  
  
"Really, I was surprised that you weren't."  
  
"I would have been if I didn't sleep through the damn OLWS," she said sadly, turning slightly back toward the window. Draco looked surprised.  
  
"You slept through the OWLS? Ouch," he said, wincing in sympathy.  
  
"No, not the entire thing; only the first hour. You'd think a mark in the 98th percentile would be respected when completed in thirty minutes, but no, let's over look this and the fact that she'd spent all night studying facts she already knew, just to be prepared, as well as the fact that her roommate turned off her alarm clock and focus on the fact that she slept a little late." Hermione stared at a spot on the floor for a moment, then turned to Draco with a curious look. "What did you score?"  
  
"95th," he said proudly and Hermione smiled. "Do you know what Potter got?" he asked and her face dropped a bit at the name of her ex-friend.  
  
"Somewhere near an 85 I think. I really hate that kid," she said. "Reason why you're not Head Boy?" Draco laughed.  
  
"They disqualify you if you've had more than 50 detentions."  
  
"And you've had?"  
  
"103," he answered and she let a small chuckle escape her lips. Draco smiled and Hermione pulled her legs back out from underneath her, letting them once again dangle off the edge of her seat. This too added to Draco's smile. When Hermione nonchalantly lifted a hand and ran her fingers through that painfully beautiful hair, Draco lost a bit of control. He swiftly leaned in, capturing her lips with his in a gentle kiss. Hermione eagerly kissed back and Draco gained the confidence to let his fingers once again move through her hair. When they broke away, he quickly spoke. "You're freezing," he said concernedly and Hermione nodded, a smile on her face. "Come," he commanded gently, opening his arms for her. She looked questioningly at him, but Draco smiled genuinely and tilted his head. His innocent demeanor gave Hermione the reassurance she needed to move closer, liking the feeling of being another body so closed to hers.  
  
As Draco moved one hand around her shoulders to hold her close, presumably to get her warm, Hermione thought of something. Even her parents had been distant. She would see them an hour a week, if lucky, for dinner on Sunday night. For the most part, they were gone to the office before she woke, and back long after she went to bed. Her mother had even stopped leaving her notes on the table, like she had done since she was in kindergarten. Everyone was leaving her; soon there would be no one left; she would really be alone. Then she heard Draco sigh contentedly. Draco. Just when every one leaves, he comes to her rescue. Almost suddenly, she held him a little tighter. Just now did she realize how much she really did need him to be there with her, and suddenly, she wanted to cry. She wouldn't cry, of course. Hermione Granger does not cry. Hermione Granger is a brave and strong Gryffindor. But Hermione Granger had left that compartment unnoticed that day, as the tears slid easily down the nameless girl's face and onto the soft forest green sweater of her only friend.  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the Judas tears and didn't notice the gentle murmur of soothing words spoken from above her until their volume grew.  
  
"Shh... it's okay, Hermione. They're not worth it; you don't need this from them. You'll be alright... shh... you'll find someone better; I promise..." Draco told her, pressing his face into her hair and rocking her gently. "Someone who'll care for you, comfort you, and love you like they never could. You're too good for this, Hermione. Don't let them get to you, they mean nothing." Hermione stayed silent, her eyes closed and her grip firm. No one had ever done anything like this for her; not even before the world turned away. When her attempted to be stifled sobs died down, Draco grew quiet. He continued to hold her close and rock her, but he remained quiet, listening to her breathing and savoring her scent.  
  
Draco knew she was just an act. Everything she had done this day had been, in one way or another, covering up the pain and loneliness she felt from being abandoned. In truth, he admired her. She had been extremely meticulous in covering every shard of hurt she was feeling and it was only when he touched her did she fall back onto those shards. Something strange inside of him wanted to catch her as she fell; place himself between her and the ground; make all her pain just go away. There was just something about this girl he was automatically addicted to; he wanted nothing more than to make sure she was never hurt again. He would hold her today until she didn't need it anymore; even if it took hours, Draco would be there for this girl. It wasn't until Hermione lifted a slightly shaky hand to her face and wiped away a lingering droplet did Draco pull slightly away.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper and Hermione nodded while she wiped away another tear, then her lip began to quiver and she shook her head as she once again burst into tears. Draco frowned a little and pulled her back into him, letting Hermione grab hold of his sweater and sob into his chest. Again he held her close and began whispering to her, waiting for her to stop again. Hermione cried longer this time; no longer afraid to do so. Draco was there for her right now, and she was not about to waste this moment on sarcasm. When she finally did stop again, Hermione finally noticed the feel of a hand combing through her hair with rigid fingers.  
  
"Draco..."she whispered then sniffed as she pulled away and wiped her tears away a second time. Draco said nothing, simply looked at her and raised a hand to her cheek to assist in the drying of her delicate skin. "Why are you doing this?" Draco smiled.  
  
"A lot of reasons. You scared me; I worship you now. And you're intoxicating, gorgeous, and definitely worth it. Plus; you're my friend," he said, smiling. "Right?" Hermione nodded and a small smile crept onto her face. She was pulled into him again, but this time for a hug and not to be consoled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered and he laughed.  
  
"I have a whole lot more to do before I deserve your thanks or your forgiveness, Hermione." She smiled and pulled away.  
  
"You do realize that if you tell anyone about this, when I borrow your jimmy, self won't be the form of mutilation on my mind, don't you?" Draco laughed a bit and smiled.  
  
"Who am I going to tell?" he asked and she smiled.  
  
"Good point, but regardless..."  
  
"I won't, on one condition." Hermione lifted an eyebrow, but before she could ask of his request, Draco claimed her lips for the first time. Hermione was startled; she hadn't really thought that the kisses they had shared earlier that day had meant anything to him, but here he was, proving her wrong. Quickly, Hermione regained herself and gave back a little of what she was getting. Draco seemed more than happy about this and his lip caress became a little more energetic. She parted her lips slightly, allowing the Slytherin tongue to voyage inside. This crusade was short lived, as just at that moment, the compartment door burst open.  
  
PRF:  
  
Hasapi: Thanx! Yeah, I thought it was at least semi original. Hey, I liked it... hehe  
  
Kate: Me too, except I think I should have made Draco a little meaner....but then again, Hermione was kind of freaking him out a little, so it's okay that he was like repeating the same two questions over and over and over and... yeah  
  
Hota - Chan: Thanx!  
  
Daisy: Thanx for the well written comment; it's much better than the first chapter of Flames, I'll tell you what. I'm sorry if you not really liking it, but I do... I though it was kind of different and such... yeah  
  
Angelstarling: Eep! Scared! Lol. You know what? Me too, lol. I have no idea where this story is going... usually I have some idea, but right now I only have like the idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter.... hm, that's probably not good, but we'll see what happens... haha.  
  
Some1: Can I be Some2? Lol. I love my Flames, which is why this fic is moving along so slowly. This chapter took me TWO WHOLE DAYS to write! So you better all be appreciating it! Er! Lol, j/k! 


	3. Sweep Away the Shards from Underneath Me

Disclaimer:  
  
You just had to spend it all, -  
  
every hour, every minute -  
  
You just had to make it all  
  
wonderful, beautiful. (Glowworm-Apples in Stereo)  
  
Hey, at least I tried to make it wonderful and beautiful, even if I didn't make it original or creative. Arf arf! .  
  
.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
Draco claimed her lips for the second time. Hermione was startled; she hadn't really thought that the kisses they had shared earlier that day had meant anything to him, but here he was, proving her wrong. Quickly, Hermione regained herself and gave back a little of what she was getting. Draco seemed more than happy about this and his lip caress became a little more energetic. She parted her lips slightly, allowing the Slytherin tongue to voyage inside. This crusade was short lived, as just at that moment, the compartment door burst open.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Sweep Away the Shards from Underneath Me  
  
Hermione pulled away quickly at the loud and startling sound, then gasped as she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Dammit, Ron!" she yelled, then quickly stood and spun to face the window, trying fruitlessly to open it. She slammed her palm against the glass in frustration and Draco sighed slightly, standing and coming to her assistance. He opened the window easily and Hermione threw her head out, taking a gasping breath as if there were no air in the compartment. She said nothing more and Draco turned to Ron, looking exasperatedly at the angry looking red head.  
  
"Why don't you just go away, Weasley? She doesn't want to talk to you," he said and Ron glared at him.  
  
"I don't care; I want to talk to her! Hermione, what did you mean by 'did you come to see what brutally beat the shit out of me?' Are you implying that Harry and I only came here to make sure that you were hurt?"  
  
"Wow, Weasley, you sure are quick on the uptake. How long did that take you? An hour? New record, I think," Draco said in Hermione's defense, as the troubled girl said nothing; her face remained outside the boxcar, her eyes closed, and her skin wet.  
  
"Screw you, Malfoy," Ron said icily, momentarily forgetting the fact that he had a matter to discuss with the disturbed woman who still stood in front of the window, dead to the world outside her own mind.  
  
"Sorry, Weasel; I don't swing that way. Where's your little Gryffindor girlfriend? I'm sure she'll give you whatever the hell you want, providing you can pay her. Oh... right, forget I mentioned it," Draco said, purposely distracting Ron from the fight he came to start.  
  
"For your information," Ron said hotly, crossing his arms childishly. "Lavender is with Harry at the moment... and, I TRIED to give her money, but she refused. She isn't like that." Draco almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Are you telling me that your pity-fucking girlfriend is somewhere alone with your best friend, who, last I knew, also happens to be dating your sister, and you don't even care?" he asked disbelievingly and Ron stuck his nose in the air.  
  
"Of course I don't care. It's none of my business what she does unless it's during 'us' time. Right now is not 'us' time. Right now is her 'me' time. Meaning I am not a part of it. Now, if you'll step aside, Malfoy, I believe I need to have a discussion with my friend about her behavior. Hermione?" he said angrily, as if he were upset with her.  
  
"Like hell I will. Go away, Weasley. She doesn't need your shit right now," Draco demanded, stepping behind Hermione so that she was blocked from the intruder.  
  
"As if you know what she needs, Ferret. Just move; this has nothing to do with you. I have a right to know why she seems to think I hate her, don't I? Yes, now cut your crap before I kick your arse," Ron threatened, nostrils flaring and hands balled at his sides.  
  
"Well, the way she tells it you were pretty obvious. Now that you know this, you have no business here," Draco said harshly, glaring at Ron. Hermione remained silent, head still thrust out the window, rain hitting her delicate skin. Ron put a hand to his chin and looked to the side thoughtfully.  
  
"I told Harry we were being too obvious, but did he listen? No. I said, 'At least we should send her a letter; she'll get suspicious' but he said no, there was no reason to waste our time. Probably right, actually. Bitch would've found out eventually, I suppose. Better this that having to spell it out for her. So, Hermione, are you feeling better?" Hermione let out a sob; she had in fact been listening to the entire exchange. At the sound, Draco grew even angrier. Hadn't they realized how much they had torn this beautiful girl? Must the torment never end? "I thought that if you, know-it- all Mudblood Granger, were too sick to attend a prefect meeting, then there had to be something pretty wrong. Not life threatening I hope? Nah, didn't think so. Oh well; always another day."  
  
"Honestly, Weasley, if you don't shut the hell up and get out of here I am going to personally throw you out," Draco warned and three whistles were heard through the open window.  
  
"NEXT STOP: HOGSMEADE STATION! ARRIVING IN TEN MINUTES!" called the conductor and Ron turned toward the door.  
  
"Suppose I should be going; Lavvy promised me that.... she promised me something. Unfortunately, I'll see both of you later. Bye now," he said and slipped out quickly, a smirk on his face. Draco watched until the annoying little Gryffindor was thankfully out of his sight, then turned around, planning on consoling Hermione. He hesitated a moment, then placed a hand gently on her back. Hermione didn't seem to mind this, so he went all out; moving his arms around her waist and holding her against him. Again, Hermione had no response. She continued to stare out the window, but it was obvious that her face was wet from more than the rain.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What did you tell them about my not being at the meeting?" she asked quietly, turning her head a bit to be better heard.  
  
"Just that you weren't feeling well. Potter already knew I was sitting with you, so he asked where you were. I assumed you wouldn't want me to tell him the truth," he explained and Hermione nodded slightly.  
  
"It doesn't really seem to matter now, does it?" she said dispassionately and Draco involuntarily held her a bit tighter; all he wanted to do at that moment was sweep the shards out from underneath her; catch her in mid-air and never let her fall.  
  
"You weren't kidding, were you?" he said quietly, his head resting on the hair which tumbled down her back.  
  
"Yes, Draco. I made all of that up; I'm pretty good at lying aren't I?" she said sadly, losing all emotion in her voice. Draco said nothing, just held her for comfort as she continued her hypothermic ritual. "I hate everyone," she said icily after a moment, sounding as if she really did mean it. "Why are they doing this to me? Honestly, what did I do? To my knowledge, I've done everything right; I was a good friend, I would listen to them and give them advice, help them study, everything a person is supposed to do... and now this? I probably deserve it; I must have done something wrong... I just have to figure out what it is and then we'll see if I can fix it."  
  
"Hermione, I highly doubt you did anything to deserve THIS. Don't let them get to you, you're much too good for them," Draco whispered, then pulled away from her and stepped to the side, taking his wand from his black cloak. Hermione turned and watched him, almost wishing he hadn't moved. There was just something about him that made her feel safe, which was strange in itself considering their past. Draco flicked his wand toward himself and his clothes melted away, being replaced by his Hogwarts uniform. Hermione smiled a little at this and closed the window, then sat back down on her bench. Draco slowly sat on his bench as well, watching as Hermione closed her eyes. She really was quite beautiful.  
  
In no time at all, the train pulled to a stop and Hermione was jolted from the extremely light sleep she had entered. Draco was sitting across from her, smiling warmly, and Hermione took a deep breath and reached for her bag, which still lay beside her. Following Draco's example, she took her wand from the largest opening and changed her clothes, then stood and moved toward the door of the boxcar, frowning at the dozens of happy and excited children who filed past her compartment. Draco simply watched her, and Hermione knew of it. She turned to him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Coming?" she asked and he stood, following her out the door and into the horde of brats on the other side.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
Once they had made it safely off the train, Hermione and Draco walked slowly toward the carriages together. Hermione still looked rather sad, but seemed happy to be fully exposed to the refreshing rain. Draco too liked rain, but did not particularly like standing around in it and getting soaked, but he did so for Hermione, because she seemed to need him to.  
  
"I have an idea," Hermione said unexpectedly, looking up from the ground. Draco turned to her.  
  
"Do you now? Pray tell what this spasm of no-doubt genius has brought forth," he said and Hermione smiled a bit at his compliment.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it by myself; I might need some help... but I want to get back at my little people who hate me club. All GABS members must die... or at least be horribly embarrassed. Sometimes being the smartest witch in the school comes in handy. What do you think?" Hermione asked, turning her head up to look at him. Draco was at least two inches taller than her, but his height made her feel safe, somehow. She felt as if those few inches let him protect her from anything, and she hoped he would, should she need it. None of the children in the halls had said a word to either of them as they exited the train, and Hermione knew that a majority of them had been friendly with her at least once in their lifetimes; yet no one seemed to bother to say a word.  
  
"Go for it, Hermione. I'll help you if you want; being a Malfoy comes in handy sometimes as well," Draco said, smiling as he climbed into a carriage and turned to offer his hand to Hermione. Unlike the last time, she took it and smiled as she stepped up and into the small room with him.  
  
"Thank you," she said happily, but also sounded a little surprised. Draco Malfoy helping Mudblood Granger into a carriage, like an honest gentleman, was not something seen everyday.  
  
"No problem; sounds like fun," Draco said, thinking she was thanking him for helping seek revenge. Hermione smiled evilly as she remembered her idea.  
  
"Yes," she said in a tone of voice suggesting fowl play. "It most certainly does."  
  
Once the carriages made it to the top of the hill, Draco helped Hermione out of their coach and together they walked to the castle. She was ignoring her thoughts for the time being and was focusing on her surroundings. It was more than strange to be walking to the building on the first day of school with her arch enemy while they silently planned revenge on her friends, but Hermione decided it wasn't so bad. It could always be worse. At least she still had someone; she'd rather be with Draco than no one any day... and right now she could almost say that she'd rather be with Draco than anyone. He had just met her this morning, or in the way that two people should meet, and he was already her very best friend. He had comforted her when she needed comforting, stood up for her when she needed to be stood up for, and cared about her, even if she wouldn't admit that she needed to be cared for. Never had anyone done any of those things for her.  
  
Harry and Ron had occasionally stood up for her against Draco, but she had reason to believe that that was for appearances only; so as not to show their weaknesses to the enemy. She did miss Harry and Ron, but she missed the Harry and Ron she had known for the past few years, not the Harry and Ron she had met near the end of last. For all she was concerned, those latter two could be eaten by piranhas.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked slowly and silently, causing those behind them to do the same or walk around them. They didn't particularly care about the dozens of glares they received; they would probably have come anyway. Then, two very familiar, non-fish consumed, heads roughly made their way around, speaking in semi-hushed voices. Hermione noticed these two and silently alerted Draco. They shared a thought, then a smirk as they quietly crept up behind the two boys, eavesdropping without them even noticing.  
  
"Ron, I think there's something up with Hermione... she's planning something. Evil is afoot," Harry said, then laughed. "I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"Codswallow, Harry! What are you talking about? Granger may be book smart but she is no good at strategizing. What's she going to do, cover us in honey and hang us upside down in the forest? Honestly, she's rather dim in that department." Hermione glared at Ron's back, but said nothing. **Idea noted. **  
  
"But she was sitting with Malfoy, Ron. Malfoy. Why would she do that if she didn't know something we don't?" Harry asked, sounding almost worried.  
  
"No Harry; she doesn't know anything we don't, but we don't know anything she doesn't either. She knows we're against her; I went and talked to her while you were with Lav... speaking of whom, did she make you pay her?" Draco almost ruptured something by holding in his laughter at this comment, but Hermione simply smiled and shook her head. It was rather funny. Harry was blushing and immediately changed the subject.  
  
"So Granger knows we're using her? How did she find that out?" he asked and Ron shrugged.  
  
"Probably noticed the avoiding we've been doing since she killed Voldemort." Draco turned to Hermione and she beamed proudly, glad that someone finally was giving her the credit she deserved. The Slytherin looked confused, but Hermione put a finger to her lips to signal quiet, then mouthed the word 'later'. Draco nodded and turned back to watch where he was going.  
  
"She did not kill Voldemort, Ron. I killed him, she just did all the research and beat him to a bloody pulp, but it was MY curse that killed him," Harry said angrily and Hermione glared.  
  
"Sorry, sheesh... you don't have to get all uppity about it. It's not like anyone would believe us if we said she really DID kill him... and I'm not saying that she did," he added the last part quickly to avoid a lashing out from his friend.  
  
"But back to the current matter at hand, Ron. Malfoy will corrupt her; we can't let him near her, or he'll turn her against us. We can pretend like we're sorry and we're trying to be good friends, and don't want her to get hurt, and all that blarney," Harry suggested, earning a glare from both Draco and Hermione.  
  
"I don't really think it's necessary, but if you say so Harry. The only problem is, I think she may already have been turned against us. She wouldn't even talk to me earlier... Malfoy works fast," Ron said suspiciously and Harry nodded.  
  
"Why is he even bothering with her, anyway? What happened to that whole 'I hate all muggles and mudbloods' attitude he's possessed since forever? Why the sudden change?"  
  
"I don't know. You know those dark ones... messed up in the head," Ron said, tapping his head with his finger. Draco was not too happy about this comment, and probably would have said something if not cut off by Ron again. "Look, there's Lavender! Hey baby!" he called, running to catch up with his girlfriend. Harry followed behind, whether for Ron or for Lavender, Draco didn't know. She was such a little whore. Draco then turned to the girl beside him, who looked confused and angry, the sadness in her eyes covered by false indifference.  
  
"You okay?" he asked and she turned to him quickly, her glare becoming softer. Looking down at the ground, Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get them back. I promise. Revenge is always sweet," he said, gaining a small smile from his new friend.  
  
In no time, the undercover duo found themselves at the doors of the great hall. Hermione hesitated before looking up at Draco, but he smiled down at her and she couldn't help but to smile back.  
  
"This is where I leave you, Miss Granger. If you come across any trouble, just punch them or something. That always works. Try to knock them out, if you can. That's always more embarrassing for them, you being a girl and what not," Draco said and she nodded, then moved to open the door, but Draco stopped her. He stepped in front of her and pushed the big brass handle on the gallant redwood door, then gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek before he stood against the wall to let her through. Hermione smiled and entered the great hall, stopping only a few steps in and surveying her surroundings.  
  
The Gryffindor flags still hung from the ceiling; fabric born reminders of their House Cup win the previous year. Each of the four house tables were already jam packed with students, all jabbering animatedly with their friends. Looking down the Slytherin table, Hermione noticed that Pansy was batting her eyelashes suggestively at Crabbe... or Goyle; she could never remember which was which. Quickly she ran her eyes along the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, seeing nothing interesting, then moved her sights to the far right, where two hundred Gryffindor were seated, talking with their friends and waiting for dinner.  
  
Lavender was licking Ron's ear and Ginny sat on Harry's lap, feeding him after dinner mints. She sneered in disgust. It was like she and Draco weren't even there; maybe suicide wouldn't be necessary... she already seemed dead to the world anyway. Hermione was about to turn around and walk back out the door, but Draco, who had been watching as she looked around the room, brushed past her and gave her arse a bit of a squeeze. Hermione jumped at this unexpected motion, but Draco smiled and continued walking, seemly to the disgust of one Pansy Parkinson, who was glaring at him as he came nearer.  
  
With a sigh, Hermione decided it best not to attract attention or concern...yeah right... and just go sit down and try and eat something. Or try and live through dinner. Whichever was easier. As she was walking to her usual seat, Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Everyone, please sit down," he said in that certain tone that wasn't forceful, yet still caused everyone to stop talking and turn toward him. Hermione hurried to her seat and sat down, ignoring the glares from Ron and Harry, who were seated on either side of her. She placed her bag on the floor between her feet, making sure she could feel it at all times, and laid her forearms straight in front of her on the table, staring at her empty gold plate, wishing the food would just get there so she could get out of that hell hole. As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore began speaking again. Harry and Ron discontinued their glaring momentarily and looked up at the professor, but Hermione continued to stare at her plate.  
  
"And now for the sorting," said Professor McGonagall after Dumbledore finished his speech. Hermione groaned and closed her eyes as if in pain. Luckily, this year only brought with it about twelve new students, and the sorting was over in mere minutes. Then, much to Hermione's delight, the food appeared and everyone took their eyes off her, now concentrating on their dinners. She looked up at Draco, who was sitting in the same positing she was, arms lying on the table and head down, staring at his food. She sighed and picked up her fork, deciding to eat and get it over with.  
  
"You know, Hermione, I think that Malfoy is bad news; it's probably not a good idea to hang out with him," Harry said, then looked at Ron for support.  
  
"Yeah, what Harry said. Malfoy's got issues; he could be dangerous," he said. Hermione was trying very hard to hold back her tears. She knew this would happen eventually; they had said after all that they would try to break them apart, but the fact that the two people she had trusted the most in the world were backstabbing her in the front was almost unbearable. She took a ragged breath and began to pick at her potato.  
  
"Don't worry about me, guys. I can take care of myself. I don't know about Malfoy yet, but he seems alright. Hasn't hurt me as of the time being, and until he does, I see no reason not to trust him," she said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"But that's just it, Hermione. What if he does hurt you?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.  
  
"We're your friends, Mione. We don't want some git like Malfoy hurting you if we can help it," he agreed and Hermione tried not to lose her smile. This dialogue was too close to home.  
  
"Honestly, I'm fine. Let's... talk about something else," she suggested cheerily and Harry and Ron both nodded, then launched into a conversation about Quidditch, of all things. A conversation about Quidditch which slowly evolved into a conversation about shoes. Hermione tuned them out within minutes and set her sights on the blonde across the way that looked to be enjoying this as much as she was.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco was having similar problems. Luckily or not, none of the Slytherin had seen him with Hermione, which was probably a good thing, as they can be easily grudged. He looked up and caught the eye of the pretty Gryffindor prefect he had had the intense pleasure of meeting. She was staring directly at him, and he stared back for a moment, then smiled. Pansy, unbeknownst to Draco, was watching the entire thing.  
  
"Draco? What are you staring at? It isn't the Gryffindor mudblood, is it?" she asked, but Draco said nothing, taking a note out of Hermione's book and totally ignoring her. Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Malfoy, I will not have you being with, talking to, staring or even looking at that mudblood. What would your father say?" Again, Draco said nothing. He did, however, turn to Pansy with cold eyes at the mention of his father. She seemed a little intimidated and shrunk back in her seat, dropping the subject. The blonde boy then turned his eyes back to the Gryffindor table, but the object of his fascination was missing. Hermione was gone. Quickly he looked to the Great Hall doors; just in time to see Hermione slip through them.  
  
"What's wrong, Draco? Aren't you going to eat or something?" asked Crabbe, who was staring at Draco's plate with a jealous eye.  
  
"No," Draco said. "No, I don't think so." He got up from his seat and walked semi-quickly toward the doors, following his friend. He could hear Crabbe gobbling down his food before he even made it half way to his destination. Ignoring this, Draco walked calmly through the said doors and hurried out into the lobby, looking around for the missing Gryffindor. He found her just feet away, sitting in the corner made by the wall and staircase, knees drawn up and head rested upon them, her eyes closed. He cautiously walked over to her, hoping he wasn't an intrusion.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly and Hermione opened her eyes, startled at first, but calm as she recognized him.  
  
"Hey Draco," she returned and sighed, smiling she tiniest smile possible.  
  
"Are you alright? Why are you out here?"  
  
"I'm fine, I just didn't want to be in there anymore. Too many people that hate me in one room, I guess. Creepy," she said with a slight shudder and Draco nodded.  
  
"And I don't know the passwords to anywhere, so I can't do much until McGonagall shows us where the prefect dormitories are."  
  
"If you went to the prefect meeting, you would know that the password to the Gryffindor common room is Fairy dust, Hufflepuff is Gumdrop, Ravenclaw is clovarium, and Slytherin is Obscurité Cachée. Prefect common room is Opale pallido. Only the heads know the password to the Head common room, though."  
  
"Guess I missed more than you told me about then, didn't I? That's alright; I don't think I'd really be welcome in any of the house common rooms, and I don't know where the prefect one even is, so I'll just stay here, I guess," she said sadly, moving her feet closer to her. Draco smiled down at her and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Mind if I join you, then?" he asked and Hermione looked curiously up at him. "I don't want to go back in there either, and besides, Crabbe ate all my food." Hermione giggled slightly and Draco's smile doubled. Making her laugh gave him the same rush as making her miserable did... but it was better; nicer, warmer. He liked it. "So, may I?"  
  
"Of course," she said, patting the tiled floor next to her. Draco gratefully accepted her proposal and sat beside her, the wonderful scent of her hair once again entering his system. Hermione laughed a little again and placed a hand on his knee. "You know, it was actually kind of funny. Remember how Ron and Harry said they would do all that stuff to try and turn me against you? They were saying it like word for word what they said before. It wasn't funny at the time of course, but now that I think back on it, it was."  
  
"Mm..." Draco mumbled, leaning his head back against the staircase behind him and turning it to get good access to the wonderful lemony odor.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" she asked and turned to him with a slight smirk. Draco looked guiltily at her and she shook her head, turning it back forward. She said nothing more for a while, and Draco continued to move closer to her hair.  
  
"Hermione, has anyone ever told you how wonderful you smell?" He placed a hand gently on the other side of her head as he said this, holding her steady and letting his face nuzzle against her ear, the silky hair nearby giving him everything he needed. She smiled.  
  
"Yes Draco, I get that all the time. 'Wow, Mudblood, you smell great today.' Yeah right, like anyone in their right mind would compliment me," she said sadly and closed her eyes, enjoying the affectionate touch by Draco's hand and face.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you now. You're intoxicating," Draco said and kissed behind her ear lightly, a sweet and simple gesture which caused the warm chills to move through Hermione once again. "You know, I never did get to finish my one condition," he said smartly and Hermione turned to him slightly.  
  
Draco pulled back enough to smile at her, then brought his lips back to her own partially opened ones. He wasted no time making up the beginning half of the kiss, and soon the two were madly snogging. Hermione moved onto her side, giving herself better access to her arm, which then traveled up Draco's chest to his shoulder while the other supported her against the floor. Draco, who was sitting up straighter, had use of both his hands. He kept one permanently rooted in her hair while the other moved to her waist, attempting to pull her closer.  
  
Alas, again their kiss was ended prematurely by the entrance of another person. McGonagall, followed by two hundred angry Gryffindor and Slytherin, burst into the lobby. Luckily, Draco and Hermione managed to break themselves apart before they could be incriminated.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you! I suggest you take your housemates to their common rooms; these children need sleep! Come back to the Great Hall after you've finished this task and I will show you to your common room. Now, go!" she huffed and turned around, cutting her way through the mass of students, Gryffindor moving to the right, Slytherin to the left, and made her way back to the head table.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we should maybe...yeah," Draco said and stood up, briefly leaning into Hermione's ear. "Fairy dust," he reminded her and walked off. "This way, then, Slytherin. Come now, haven't got all day," he said forcefully and the Slytherin house followed him down a corridor. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor were looking expectantly at Hermione.  
  
"Right," she said, standing up and grabbing her bag from beside her. "Gryffindor, this way," she said and led them away. As they walked, Harry and Ron made their way to the front of the group, wanting to talk to their 'friend.'  
  
"Mione, I thought we told you to stay away from him!" Ron hissed and Harry glared and nodded once in agreement.  
  
"And I thought I told you to shut the hell up and let me deal with my own problems," she said harshly and began walking a little faster "Keep up, now, Gryffindor!" she called, and they did, with the exception of Harry and Ron, who simply stopped and stood in the middle of the crowd, letting all the younger students walk around them. They looked at each other and Hermione faintly heard them say: 'This is going to be harder than we thought.'  
  
.  
  
PRF: Shazi: Yeah, maybe. It's over now, though, lol  
  
Hota-chan: Wow, you have a good vocabulary, lol! I'm glad you like it so much! Sorry if the cliffy didn't turn out as exciting as you wanted, but I needed that for plot development! Hehe.  
  
Some1: Look! You're in ANOTHER author note! Lol. I like to put everyone here who reviews; it's my job to make you all feel special... haha. Thanx for the support ~ Some2  
  
Daydreamer: I too love it! Or at least like it; it's quite enjoyable if I do say so myself... which I did.  
  
Hasapi: Psyche smikey... she's just messed in the head! Lol. And yes; oh so many bad words could replace that asterisk. Haha.  
  
Jamie: Wow! Thanx! I don't mean to sound full of myself, but I never USED to write this good. Read chapter 1 of Flames of Ecstasy if you think I'm good, lol. Whatcha gotta do is just write! Write write and write some more! Then you get at least somewhat presentable! Yea! Lol, thanx again! 


	4. The Defilement of Eglamour

A/N: Just a thought, but I was thinking (thinking a thought, whoa, mind- blow). The only characters, other than the main ones (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Ginny, and Pansy) I've ever seen used in fan fiction are Lavender, the Patil's, Justin, Dean and Seamus, Blaise Zambini, and once in a while Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Terry Boot. Never once have I seen Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin, or Sally-Anne Perks. And yes, these are real characters! I didn't even know about them until I reread the sorting ceremony part in the first book, but they're there!  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I heard if from a friend, who... heard it from a friend, who... heard it from another; you've been messing around... (Take it on the Ron ~ REO Speedwagon) Yes, I HAVE been messing around... with JKR's characters! Okay, I know that was lame... and I'm sorry. Really. None of it's mine, yeah. It's all hers... we all know this.  
  
.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Mione, I thought we told you to stay away from him!" Ron hissed and Harry glared and nodded once in agreement.  
  
"And I thought I told you to shut the hell up and let me deal with my own problems," she said harshly and began walking a little faster "Keep up, now, Gryffindor!" she called, and they did, with the exception of Harry and Ron, who simply stopped and stood in the middle of the crowd, letting all the younger students walk around them. They looked at each other and Hermione faintly heard them say: 'This is going to be harder than we thought.'  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: The Defilement of Eglamour  
  
Hermione silently walked the Gryffindor to their dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron in the dust. Her ex-friends stayed at the very back of the group, no doubt thinking of a new plan to turn her against Draco. She could honestly say she missed Draco... a little. Everything was different when he was there; better, definitely. Now that she was alone, surrounded by people who utterly despised her, including two people she had truly loved, she felt lost and depressed. Holding in the salty tears, Hermione continued quickly toward Gryffindor Tower. She could never trust Harry and Ron again, nor any other Gryffindor for that matter.  
  
As she walked up to the Fat Lady, Hermione didn't even bother to turn and address her peers.  
  
"Fairy dust," she said dispassionately, and the lady lifted an eyebrow at her. "I said the password, open the damn door," Hermione demanded calmly, no emotion in her voice. Now the Fat Lady looked surprised, but did as she was asked. Hermione led her Gryffindor through the tunnel and stopped in the middle of the common room, then turned to her groupies. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. As you may have heard, the password is 'Fairy dust', but that is subject to change. Please try to remember. First years, as always, boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left, girls' on the right. If you have any questions, ask me tomorrow. Alright then, disperse!" she said quickly and the Gryffindor were quick to do so, particularly the first years. Hermione was beginning to think she may be feared just a little as well, and if not, then perhaps she should make it so. Being hated is one thing, but being hated and feared is another prospect entirely.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
Draco led the Slytherin to the dungeons with an un-amused look about him. He held his arms crossed over his chest and his head high, features drawn and eyes looking pointedly ahead of him. He couldn't deny that he was a little annoyed with these people for interrupting his... 'moment', but he wouldn't let them know that. Draco walked quickly, hoping no one would bother to approach him. Of course, he wasn't that lucky.  
  
"Draco!" called the annoyingly off-key voice of Pansy Parkinson as she jogged up behind him. She was the most tone-deaf person he had ever met. The rest of the Slytherin stayed at least three feet behind their prefect, noticing his unhappy demeanor.  
  
"What do you want, Parkinson?" Draco asked, only semi-coldly, and Pansy pursed her lips together.  
  
"Didn't I just tell you to stay away from the Mudblood? So what do you do? Chase her down and have a nice little chat? Honestly, what the fuck were you thinking? Are you going through that 'do the opposite of what I'm told' phase? My mother went through that last year. Got her leg broken three times.  
  
"To save you a little pain, I'm going to play child psychologist. Go ahead and do whatever you want with Granger, Draco. She seems like a lovely girl. Perhaps she could bear your children, if you're lucky," Pansy said, sounding angry as she questioned him, then gentle as she gave him her approval of his seeing of Hermione. Draco's expression did not change, but he turned to Pansy slightly.  
  
"Honestly, Parkinson, you have no idea what you're talking about. Why can't you just keep your dirty little nose out of my business hm? Oh, and I'd like my boxers back, if it's not too much to ask," Draco said, then turned back ahead and continued walking quickly to the dungeons. Pansy scowled after him, then angrily stopped and waited for Millicent to catch up with her.  
  
"I don't know what's up with Malfoy, Mil, but I don't like it. Perhaps Mr. Malfoy would like to hear about it. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Pans; Malfoy's pretty sneaky. He wouldn't do anything unless there was a reason. Maybe he WANTS you to tell his dad; he knows you're going to and he doesn't seem to care. Maybe he knows something," Millicent told her friend and Pansy glared at the blonde who still walked a few feet ahead of the crowd. "Maybe we'll have to do a little undercover work and find out what he's planning, hm?" "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Malfoy is harmless; his father won't help him against us. Let's just wait it out and see what our little prefect has up his sleeve..."  
  
S~S~S~S~S~  
  
As the Gryffindor cleared from in front of Hermione and broke off to either side, heading to their dormitories, one remained. Hermione stared at the lone lingerer for a moment, then stepped toward him, looking a tad bit angry.  
  
"I said disperse! Go to bed, Harry. I didn't bring you up here so you could stare at me," she said, looking her so-called friend in the eye. Harry looked a little surprised, but quickly regained himself.  
  
"And I didn't walk up here so you could yell at me. I have to go back downstairs too; I thought maybe we could walk together," he said and Hermione secretly grew intensely angry. How dare he pretend to be a gentleman? What exactly is he trying to pull?  
  
"I'm sure. Whatever, Harry. I'm leaving. Remember to kiss your girlfriend goodnight... and Ron's too, if what I hear is true," she said and stepped around him, toward the portrait hole. Harry looked a little angry and glared at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked sharply and Hermione turned around, still walking, but now backwards. She batted her lashes innocently.  
  
"Oh I don't know, Harry. If it means what you think I mean it means, I think that's evidence enough that it's true." Hermione turned and left the common room without another word, leaving a slightly confused Harry behind. He turned his head toward the girls' dormitory staircase and saw Ginny sitting at the bottom; whether she was waiting for him to say goodnight or not, he didn't know, but Granger was right about that part. She did deserve a little kiss.  
  
Hermione smiled widely as she stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
"Let's see how long it takes him to figure that one out," she said to herself and happily started walking back toward the Great Hall with a quick pace. She kept this attitude until the small group of students came into view, waiting for the remaining members of the elite team to appear. Draco was already there, surprisingly. The dungeons were a bit farther away than Gryffindor tower; he must have opened the door, turned around, and ran back here without bothering to explain anything.  
  
The lone Slytherin stood behind Mandy Brocklehurst, the Ravenclaw prefect, Hannah Abbot, Head Girl, Morag McDougal, the Hufflepuff prefect and professor McGonagall. Because they were all facing Hermione as she approached, Draco was able to smile and wave a little at her without arousing suspicion. Hermione sent him a quick smile back, then her look of annoyance returned. (A/N: Morag's gender and house were never specified, so it's a guy and a Hufflepuff now, k? k.),  
  
"There you are, Miss Granger. Now all we need is Mr. Potter and we'll be on our way. Where is he, then?" asked Professor McGonagall impatiently and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know; I'm not his babysitter," she said innocently and McGonagall's mouth dropped open a bit. Draco was trying hard not to laugh, and all the other students were looking surprised. Before anyone could say anything, however, a male voice broke the silence.  
  
"Here I am, Professor!" Harry called as he jogged up behind Hermione and McGonagall forgot all about Hermione's strange comment.  
  
"Finally; follow me then," she said and started off toward the stairs. Mandy, Morag, Hannah, and Harry all began to follow Professor McGonagall, but Hermione remained still and Draco approached her.  
  
"Hey," he said with a smile and Hermione let a small one show.  
  
"Hey, Draco," she said, slowly starting to follow the others. Draco walked with her, but the couple stayed quite a bit behind their fellow class officers.  
  
"So, how's the prefect life treating you?" he asked, just to make conversation.  
  
"About as well as the non-prefect life. You?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yep, everyone still hates me." He laughed. "It was somewhat amusing, though; Parkinson tried to use reverse psychology on me to get me to stop talking to you. When that didn't work, she threatened to tell my father. Ha, as if I care what she tells him."  
  
"I care what she tells him; your father freaks me out," Hermione said in her usual dead-toned voice. Draco smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah, he should freak you out. But I am in no way intimidated by him and could take him down if necessary. Especially now," he said and Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Are you implying that I am not a match for your father?" she asked suspiciously, obviously on the brink of offense. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Nope, I have no doubt you could kick his ass, there's just one problem. You, my friend, are a muggle born witch. To Lucius, you are about as significant as a grain of sand. He'd turn around and kill you before you'd even realized he knew you were there. I, on the other hand, have the significance of a small cobblestone. Much more than sand, yet much less than a boulder. He'd mess with me a bit before jumping into the avada-ing," he said, but seemed unbothered by this thought. Hermione looked at him strangely for a moment, then turned back ahead, not replying as the rest of their team was impatiently waiting for them just down the hall.  
  
As the two remaining prefects finally joined the others, McGonagall turned to the portrait just behind her and waited to be addressed. In this particular painting, a large black cat with beautiful and equally black wings sat plucking at and tuning a banjo-like instrument. He looked up when McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"Minerva!" cried the cat happily and he briefly spread his wings in excitement. "Is my common room to be of use this year? Oh, this is quite wonderful!"  
  
"Yes, Cronan. Due to the unique personality combinations of our prefects, your quarters seemed appropriate."  
  
"Well, you do look like an interesting bunch," Cronan said as he surveyed the crowd. McGonagall gave a tight smile and nodded.  
  
"The password will be Opale pallido," she told the cat, which nodded once and batted his wings, then turned to the group of teens behind her. "I'll leave you for the night; your rooms have been left undecorated; we assumed that as 7th years you should know enough to do so to your liking. Come, Mr. Potter and Miss Abbott; I will show you to your common room."  
  
" 'Night, Mione," Harry said as he moved to follow McGonagall. Hermione put on a very overenthusiastic smile and waved dramatically.  
  
"Bye Harry!" she called, sounding much happier than anyone had heard her in weeks. As soon as Harry left her view, Hermione turned to Draco and dropped her act, placing her index finger in her mouth and making a gagging motion. Draco laughed and Hermione smiled. Mandy and Morag were watching the two with an appalled expression and Hermione noticed. "What?" she asked innocently and both just shook their heads.  
  
"Might as well go inside, I suppose. Opale pallido," Draco said and Cronan opened the portrait without a word. Mandy and Morag both just stood there, so Hermione shrugged her shoulders and walked around them, Draco following close behind.  
  
"Oh thank god," Hermione said as she took view of the large common room. "I was afraid it would be some weird play on house colors." The room was in fact quite tastefully decorated. There was a large black marble fireplace on the wall to their left, a fire already alive and blazing, surrounded by four black leather couches. The floor was of the same marble as the fireplace, but the walls were made of white, quartz like, stone which clashed beautifully with the dark surroundings. The only remnants of house colors in the entire room were the blankets on each of the couches. One red, one green, one yellow, and one blue. On the wall directly in front of them was two redwood staircases; one leading upstairs, one leading down. The latter held a plaque on the middle stair, inscribe with the letters MM. The upward case held a similar label, but with the letters DH.  
  
"Ha! We get the loft, you get the dungeons, you heathens!" Draco said with a slightly evil laugh. Mandy and Morag looked scared and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Look what you're doing to the poor things, Draco," she said with mock warning and Draco immediately stopped his guffawing and tried to look serious.  
  
"I apologize. I'm sure it won't be that unpleasant," he said, maintaining his serious demeanor for only a moment before he burst out laughing once again. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects looked worriedly at each other; it was obvious they thought the man crazy.  
  
"Come on, Draco. Stop taunting our fellow prefects and voyage upstairs with me. I want to explore," Hermione suggested, taking a few more steps into the room. Bravely, the Hufflepuff boy spoke up.  
  
"Wow Granger, didn't know you were that desperate," he said and his stair- mate turned to him, surprised.  
  
"Wow, Morag. That was brave and everything, but I really don't think it was such a good idea," Mandy whispered to him and he swallowed.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he agreed. Draco put on a superior smirk and turned to Hermione, who smiled and shrugged, then started up their staircase. Draco then turned back to the other prefects. The girl, Mandy, was fairly pretty. She had had delicate features and a creamy complexion, but wasn't very wealthy in the 'womanly curves' department. To be perfectly honest, she was flat as a board on all sides; no hips, no arse, and no chest. Her legs were quite pleasing, however, and her hair quite interesting. It was an intense red, much darker than any of the Weasleys', and curled to an end an inch below her ear. On the bridge of her nose rested some stylish black framed glasses, completing her look which screamed 'I want to be a preppy' at the top of its lungs.  
  
Morag was a poor excuse for a seventeen year old. He was considerably shorter than Draco, at least five inches, and was thin and scrawny, with no muscle mass to speak of. Draco now realized why he had never noticed this classmate before. He just wasn't much to look at. His hair was a dusty brown and somewhat curly, but it suited him quite well. The only thing to take notice of about this particular boy was his large shoes, but Draco seemed to place Morag in the 'afraid of intimacy; will be virgin forever' category almost instantly, meaning that no matter how big his equipment , it was no surprise that he wasn't even know for his work on bed sheets.  
  
Draco laughed internally; both of his new friends were practically shaking in their skin.  
  
"Good night, then," he said nicely, but didn't move from his spot. Out of fear or surprise, he didn't know, but neither of the other prefects moved either. Draco decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Without warning, he threw himself forward a step, causing both Mandy and Morag to jump. Draco laughed and threw his hand at them as if they were pathetic, then turned and took his stairs two at a time. He stopped at the top and listened to his classmates below.  
  
"Holy shit, Morag! What the hell were you thinking?!" Mandy exclaimed, quite loudly, to her companion.  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know! I wasn't thinking... I... wow, I'm an idiot, aren't I?"  
  
"Yes, that would about cover it. God, I swear, if you EVER do ANYthing like that again, I'll... feed your toad to my cat or something," she said and stomped off toward their staircase.  
  
"What? Mandy, you wouldn't! Proteus didn't do anything to you!" cried Morag in horror and Mandy laughed.  
  
"No, but I know of a jar and cotton ball that may be doing something to him very shortly..." she said and loudly stomped down the stairs.  
  
"You MONSTER!" cried her counterpart, who then chased after her.  
  
Draco, who had heard the entire exchange, shook his head and laughed, then turned around to view his surroundings. This room was like a smaller version of the common room, with a smaller fireplace and a large decorative rug beneath the two large chairs which occupied most of the space in the room. There were three redwood doors to the wall opposite the staircase, and the wall to the left was home to a large, stained glass window shed colorful light on white marble floor, but it was dimming quickly as darkness approached. Against the walls to either side of the window were two desks, one for each of them, Draco presumed. The walls were of the same white quartz, but seemed to be dusted with a darker, almost grey, coloring of some kind, making the room quite comfortable. Directly in the center of the mini-common room was all of both his and Hermione's possessions; their trunks, his owl, her cat, and a few various bags for each of them.  
  
"Hello Sebastian, did you have a good trip?" Draco asked, taking a step toward his owl and poking a finger though the bars of its cage. The large, midnight black, and sleepy looking bird nipped affectionately at his fingertip.  
  
"Draco?" came a voice which did not belong to Sebastian. The center door opened to reveal Hermione, standing at the entrance of what appeared to be their bathroom, holding a foamy toothbrush. Draco looked up and smiled. "Sebastian? The Tempest?" He shook his head.  
  
"Twelfth Night," he corrected and she nodded. "But I get that a lot." Hermione was silent for a moment, then jumped a tiny bit.  
  
"Oh, I wanted to ask you; do you mind if I take the west facing room?" she asked, pointing her toothbrush toward the door she wanted. Draco smirked.  
  
"Rather the sun just go away than be annoying and come out to play?" he asked smartly and she smiled.  
  
"Again I feel the need to remind you that rhyming is not one of your strong points. But no; the sun can do whatever the hell it wants, as long as it doesn't include waking me up at seven AM just because it feels that now is a good time to rise. But anyway," she said and he shook his head.  
  
"No, whatever you want; I don't care, really. I'll just shut the curtains or something," he said, turning back to his now asleep owl. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" she asked sarcastically and poked her toothbrush back into her mouth, turning around and walking back into the bathroom without bothering to close the door.  
  
"You're welcome," Draco said as if she had actually thanked him and took hold of the top of Sebastian's cage. "Guess you're spending the night with me; I don't trust you to fly when you're this tired," he said to the bird with a smile as he lifted the cage.  
  
"That's sweet of you, Draco, but I actually wasn't planning on going anywhere," came Hermione's call from the bathroom and Draco scowled, although he wasn't really angry.  
  
"Stuff it, Granger," he said back and she laughed as she came back through the door, now with clean teeth and no brush.  
  
"Eglamour," Hermione sang softly as she knelt beside and opened the tiny metal door on her cat capsule. "Hey, you," she said, reaching inside with a smile and bringing a small black kitten into her arms, hugging it close to her.  
  
"Two Gentlemen of Verona," Draco said and Hermione nodded.  
  
"You know your Shakespeare."  
  
"That I do. Doesn't that really mean orange cat who hangs out in the dungeons belong to you?" Draco asked, noticing that there was only one animal carrier which could belong to her. Hermione scowled.  
  
"So that's where he always went. Traitor. Yes, unfortunately Crookshanks was my responsibility, but he's gone now. Heart attack; high cholesterol. Too many Slytherin mice, is my theory," she said sourly, turning her head down to nuzzle the little kitten's fur. He closed his eyes and purred softly.  
  
"Hey," Draco voiced. "Our mice are just as responsible for killing your cat as your cat is for killing our mice." Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's true. I'm not blaming you, or you little dungeon rats. I never liked Crookshanks much anyway; I only bought him in the first place because it was fun to watch him annoy Ron. Eglamour is a much better cat, in my opinion. Aren't you, baby?" she asked the cat with a smile.  
  
"Why Eglamour?" Draco asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I don't know; I just love that name... it sounds so, romantic and old... I don't know, I can't describe it. I was going to save it for my first born son, but I thought he might get picked on, so I used it for my kitten. Yes I did," she said, the last three words in a prattle directed at the feline in her arms. "And Sebastian?"  
  
"My mother's favorite play," Draco said, smiling slightly at the thought of his mother.  
  
"That's sweet," Hermione said and placed her kitten gently on the ground, then stood. "Come Eglamour; to the west wing," Hermione said and took hold of her charmed-to-be-feather-light trunk, starting toward her room. Just as she made it to the door, Draco spoke.  
  
"A Winter's Tale," he said suddenly, as if he had just thought of it. Hermione turned back to him confusedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hermione; from a Winter's Tale. Took me a minute, but I got it," he said, smiling proudly. Hermione smiled as well and nodded.  
  
"MY mother's favorite play," she said, then opened the door to her room. "Ow!" she yelled, dropping the trunk with a thump and scaring Eglamour, who ran quickly into the room to escape the inanimate monster. Hermione brought her hands to her eyes and Draco laughed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking up behind her.  
  
"Too much; can't take it," she said and Draco looked past her and into the room.  
  
"Whoa," he said; everything in the room was completely white, from ceiling to floor, including the door which led to the bathroom. Even with the darkened sky shown through the window, the room was incredibly bright.  
  
"Ah... have to make it stop," Hermione said, turning back into the mini- common room and searching blindly for her bag as Draco watched amusedly. Hermione located the black sachet and extracted her wand, then turned swiftly back to the room, eyes closed against the bright, arm out as if facing the deceased Dark Lord once again. With a flick, the room was basted in black; from ceiling to floor, including the door. Hermione blinked her eyes open cautiously, then sighed as she noted that the spell had worked. "Perhaps a little too dark, but arrangements can be made. Eglamour? I'm sorry baby! Where are you?" Hermione said, squinting and looking around for her precious kitten.  
  
"I'm assuming you used a contrast charm and not a spell to change everything black?" Draco asked with a knowing smirk and Hermione nodded, turning to him.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked curiously and Draco pointed to the corner of her room. Hermione turned and followed the arrow formed by his arm to see a tiny white ball of fluff, huddled against the blackened walls and floor. "Oh, Eglamour! I'm sorry!" she cried, running to the cat and lifting the spell solely from him; the room remained dark. Hermione picked her cat up and hugged him close, muttering soft apologies.  
  
"Now what'd you go and do that for? He was cute the way he was," Draco said and Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes, but he wasn't Eglamour," she said and walked to her bed, gently placing the kitten down on the soft black spread, unable to be seen in the darkness. Draco shook his head and returned to the spot he had set down the cage of a sleeping Sebastian, picking it up again and making his way toward his room. He opened the door cautiously, expecting the eye watering white he had seen in his dorm mate's, but was pleasantly surprised to see no such thing.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Looks like you picked the wrong room," he said smartly as he walked inside, placing the cage down on an empty bedside table. Moments later, Hermione appeared in the doorway, looking curious. She rolled her eyes at what she saw.  
  
"Oh yes, I totally agree, Draco. A blinding white room is much worse than this drippy cell you've claimed. It reminds me of the dungeons..." she said and shuddered. "Creepy."  
  
"Yes, but I can make my room whatever you make yours, without the loss of my eyesight." Draco's room was composed entirely of grey; the walls were a smooth shale, the floor a hard, cold, concrete. The bed dressings and furniture were grey as well, just to complete the décor. Hermione shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"I suppose that's true, but I still think I made the best choice," she said and turned away, moving back to the luggage pile to collect her remaining bags. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Women."  
  
A/N: Aren't I cute? There's the classic Draco/Hermione, but then we have Harry/Hannah, plus Mandy/Morag... hehe, I crack myself up! Yeah!  
  
PRF:  
  
Jamie: You're the only one to review since yesterday; go you! Haha... thanx for reading my other fic too; most people don't bother to see what other stories an author has written. You rule!d, concrete. her eyes at what she saw. 


	5. Always Seek Council From an Unlikely Sou...

Disclaimer: But I know the neighborhood, and talk is cheap if the story is good, and the tales grow taller on down the line. SO I'm tellin' you babe, that I don't think it's true, babe, but, even if it is keep this in mind... I don't believe it, not for a minute. (Take it on the Run ~ REO Speedwagon) I don't believe it and you shouldn't either. Sometimes talk is cheap when the story isn't so good, don't you agree JK? HaHA! .  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Oh yes, I totally agree, Draco. A blinding white room is much worse than this drippy cell you've claimed. It reminds me of the dungeons..." she said and shuddered. "Creepy."  
  
"Yes, but I can make my room whatever you make yours, without the loss of my eyesight." Draco's room was composed entirely of grey; the walls were a smooth shale, the floor a hard, cold, concrete. The bed dressings and furniture were grey as well, just to complete the décor. Hermione shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"I suppose that's true, but I still think I made the best choice," she said and turned away, moving back to the luggage pile to collect her remaining bags. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Women."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Always Seek Council From an Unlikely Source  
  
"I heard that," Hermione called as she walked to her room, dropping the bags on the floor and turning back around.  
  
"So?" Draco said irritably, but the phase passed quickly as Hermione moved back into his doorway, leaning on the frame with a smirk on her pretty face.  
  
"You know we do it on purpose, don't you?" she asked and Draco pricked up an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's we and what do you do?" Hermione's smirk grew.  
  
"Us women-folk. We act all weird and mysterious just to piss you off; it's like an unspoken agreement. Don't let those good for nothing men know the true workings of our minds; we must keep our power over them. You may think you have power over women, Draco, but you don't. It's just an act. Some of us have taken to pretending we melt for you, but it's all planned and played out beforehand. Although, I'm not saying we don't love you guys or anything as preposterous, only that we enjoy playing with you like little string puppets," she said smartly and Draco brought his chin down and his eyebrows up, staring at her in disbelief. Hermione said nothing more; just kept her smirk and nodded. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"But I'm not a puppet; I'm a real boy," he said in a mocking voice and Hermione smiled.  
  
"That, Mr. Malfoy, is one thing I'm sure you are," she said and turned away from his door again.  
  
"You know, even with this new knowledge of the worldwide feminine conspiracy; I still have no idea what it is with you people," he said and shook his head. Hermione huffed and smiled at him.  
  
"You didn't think I'd give away THAT much information, did you? I'm not stupid; just... 'misunderstood.'" she said, using air quotes, watched as Draco groaned and fell back on his bed, hands covering his face, then shook her head and returned to her room; planning on decorating and unpacking.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~ ( S = snake, ~ = tongue. See now? Hehe)  
  
"Hermione? Do you plan on coming out of there any time soon?" Draco called, knocking softly on the bathroom door in his room. He heard a very-girlish- for-Granger giggle from the other side and looked confusedly at the dark orange door, which he had charmed to match the walls of his newly decorated room.  
  
"Actually, no. Sorry, Draco. You can come in if you want, as long as you're not planning on doing anything weird. I can't exactly run away," she called back and Draco looked shocked. He hesitated before opening the door, and did so cautiously, not exactly sure what he could expect to find inside. What he saw was almost as surprising as what he expected to see.  
  
Hermione was sitting in the quite large and quite empty bathtub, her feet against the wall, wearing her black jeans and a black towel to cover her upper assets. She had her hair confined in a sickeningly contrasting flowered shower cap, her face covered in a pasty greenish white goop, and was reading a book, seeming to not particularly care that Draco had entered.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Granger?" he asked, somewhat in shock, somewhat in horror. Hermione giggled again, in that freakishly girly way, then her face dropped to a look of slightly scared indifference.  
  
"Okay, these giggles are not happening; I think it has something to do with this face cleanser stuff; they should really warn you on the bottle or something."  
  
"I didn't ask why you were giggling, although I admit it was a little weird, I asked what the fuck you were doing," Draco said, slightly impatient.  
  
"Somebody's grouchy this evening," Hermione said and extravagantly turned the page of her book.  
  
"Well you've been in here for almost an hour reading in the bathtub with a pasty face," Draco defended himself and Hermione snickered.  
  
"I can't believe Ron called you a pasty concubine; that really was quite funny," she said, shaking her head amusedly. Draco sighed.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question, Hermione. Please?" She looked up at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm dying my hair, Draco; I told you I was going to," she told him and he nodded, mouth opening in an 'o' of realization. "I have to keep it in for forty-five minutes and it keeps dripping down my back so I thought I'd save on clean-up by sitting here. This face stuff I just tried because I was bored; I don't think I like it; it's itchy." Draco shrugged and turned toward the sink to wet and paste his toothbrush.  
  
"Take it off," he suggested before poking the bristled stick into his mouth. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, good idea," she said, closing her book and placing it on the tiled floor, then sitting up. She crossed her legs Indian-style and moved back before turning on the faucet which had moments before been her footrest.  
  
Draco leaned against the sink and watched, while he brushed his teeth, as Hermione rubbed the gritty mess from her face. As she leaned forward, he could see the dirty rivers which ran down her neck from her blackening bonnet.  
  
"Ah," she sighed and said, "That IS better." Then leaned back against the wall, not seeming to care that she had just gotten her jeans a bit damp. Draco continued to watch her with interest, although she wasn't doing anything. Then, the same beep he had heard on the train sounded from the shelf above the sink. "Finally!" Hermione nearly shouted and stood up, holding the back of her head to attempt at keeping the water in her cap. Draco swallowed his toothpaste and rinsed off his brush, then crossed his arms and watched as she stepped out of the bathtub and turned off the watch, then turned to him. "Would you mind terribly leaving again? I have to wash it out and it'll be easier to just take a shower; I'll be out in ten minutes, I promise. And hey, if you need to, you can always go down to the winery and scare Mandy and Morag into letting you use their bathroom," she said with a smile and Draco smirked.  
  
"So THAT'S what their names are. I was going to ask you that earlier, but I forgot all about it; ha, Morag... and people thought 'Draco' was a funny name," he shook his head and shifted to stand straight.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Ron was the only person to ever laugh at your name," Hermione corrected with a smirk and Draco tilted his head a bit.  
  
"Actually, I think you're right. Oh well, doesn't matter now, anyway. Nobody laughs anymore; mwa.... ha ha.... ha ha," he said, his mock evil- laugh very sarcastic and Hermione giggled her girlish giggle again.  
  
"Dammit! That better go away soon or..." Hermione said and picked up the bottle next to her watch on the shelf. "Or the Smile-Bright Home Facial company is going to get a very nasty little surprise in their next request- for-free-samples letter," she said irritably and threw the bottle through the open doorway and into her room, quite forcefully. Draco faked a wince.  
  
"Y-ouch... remind me to never get you angry... or happy, because the latter seems to lead to the former," he said honestly and fled to his room, closing the door behind him. Hermione smiled and closed the door to her room, just because it felt safer, then proceeded to undress and wash the potion from her hair. As promised, she was out in well under ten minutes and opened the door which led to Draco's room a bit, to let him know he could come in again, then walked across the bathroom and into her room.  
  
"Eglamour!" she sang, looking around for her kitten, who was no where to be found. "Eglamour? Are you still mad at me? I said I was sorry! Don't you want dinner, baby?" she called, looking around almost frantically; searching through her bed, underneath all the furniture, and in the closet. No Eglamour. "Oh dear..." Hermione whispered, then started toward the door to the mini-common room. "Draco? Have you seen Eglamour?" she yelled and was about to open the door when someone else beat her to it.  
  
"No, but he's seen me," Draco said from the doorway and Hermione smiled. There was her little Eglamour, sitting on Draco's shoulder, his tail curled around the Slytherin's neck.  
  
"There you are!" she said happily, lifting the kitten from her dorm mate's shoulder. She huffed. "Must all my animals be traitors?" she asked rhetorically and hugged her Eglamour, who purred happily in return. "Sorry Draco; I guess he likes you," she said softly and Draco smirked.  
  
"He liked Sebastian first," he said, hinting that there had been some bird to cat relationship problems. Hermione smiled apologetically, but said nothing more. Draco was staring again, and she looked down at the kitten in her arms, feeling uncomfortable making eye contact while he was looking at her that way, although she didn't quite mind him looking. "I don't know why you dyed your hair; it was just as pretty before," he said finally and Hermione looked up at him, then shrugged.  
  
"Figured I'd go back to my natural, now that I have a good reason," she said and he raised an eyebrow. "I begged my mother to let me get it dyed before first year; I wanted a whole new identity so I could start out fresh in a place where nobody knew me yet. She finally agreed, but said I had to keep it that way if I was going to get it done. I was happy to comply and made the potion at home, using one of the textbooks. Surprisingly, it worked and was permanent; but now I've changed it back. Don't like it?"  
  
"Oh no, I do; but I liked it before too," Draco said, smiling. It really wasn't that bad now; because of variations made to the potion, Hermione had configured it to give her natural looking highlights, and it did look as if it were her natural hair color. It caused her skin to seem fairer than it had before, and she really was very pretty this way. Hermione smiled at his compliment and squeezed Eglamour.  
  
"The bathroom's free; I changed half the towels black, but the rest are still white, but you can change them if you want. I personally think white is overrated in all departments," she told him quietly and Draco nodded. He stood there silently for a moment, then swiftly leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight, Hermione," he said and walked back to his room, leaving Hermione to stare after him. She then looked down at Eglamour.  
  
"I don't know about that one, baby; he's rather confusing, don't you think?" The cat said nothing, of course, and simply wiggled in her arms. Hermione let the tiny thing hop down, then rummaged through her luggage for his bag. Eglamour sat in the middle of the coppery-red carpet and watched patiently as Hermione searched for his dinner.  
  
The walls of Hermione's room had been changed from black to a dark smoky grey with a bright red border at the top and bottom. The ceiling, curtains, bed spread, and pillow cases remained black, but the sheets had been made a silky red, and a red accent pillow sat between the two ebony ones. All the furniture had been left black as well, but changed from a painted look to a stained wood treatment. Both Hermione and Eglamour seemed to like the new design just fine.  
  
"Here we go, come Eglamour; din din," Hermione cooed as she found the cat's dish and opened a can of soft food. The little black kitten was happy to step forward and claim his meal. Hermione smiled and petted him for a few moments before standing and finishing the chore of unpacking all her materials.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
"I am such an idiot," Hermione said to herself as she lay in the middle of her bed, Eglamour curled and sleeping near her feet. "I can't believe I forgot it." She sighed and crossed her arms, then closed her eyes and tried once again to go to sleep. Frustrated, she hit the bed with a balled fist, causing her kitten to perk up its ears. Hermione sighed once again and crawled back out of bed. "It's worth a shot, I suppose."  
  
It was almost eleven o'clock and quite dark outside the stained glass window in the mini-common room. Hermione crept quietly through her door and past the bathroom to Draco's, then knocked softly.  
  
"Draco? Are you sleeping?" she called quietly and heard Draco say, quite consciously,  
  
"No." Hermione opened the door slowly and peeked inside, Happy to see that Draco was in no indecent position; he was wearing a black t-shirt and dark green boxers, and was lying on the far side of his bed looking somewhat annoyed. Thinking it was because of her intrusion, Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if by some off chance miracle you might have some dreamless sleeping potion? I can't sleep alone without it," she said and Draco turned to her, his annoyance gone and a slight look of surprise on his features. Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, I didn't think so... sorry," she said and started to walk off, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"No, wait," he called, and Hermione turned back, raising an eyebrow. "I may not have any sleeping potion, but I have something better," he said smartly and Hermione lifted her head.  
  
"Oh, really? And that would be?"  
  
"Me," he said as if it were obvious. Hermione dropped her jaw.  
  
"Malfoy, I am not going to sleep with you," she said calm and dispassionately, almost sounding sad.  
  
"I'm not asking you to sleep with me Hermione; I'm asking you to sleep next to me," he said, but she didn't look convinced. "Hey, I was just offering. If you don't want to, you're the one not getting any sleep," he reminded her and smirked. Hermione was surprised at herself as well as with Draco. She DID want to take him up on his offer, but now that he had thrown in her face the consequences, she couldn't let him win and jump into the sack with him.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't even know me," Hermione asked, just to delay her decision making. Draco laughed.  
  
"What are you going to do, rape me? Yeah, I can see that happening. Come on, please?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip and laying an arm over the other side of the bed, inviting her to join him. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment; he was asking. There was just something incredibly strange about Draco Malfoy asking a woman to 'sleep with him' and having her think about it before complying. In the end, Hermione rolled her eyes and agreed, walking into the room and crawling into bed beside him. Draco smiled triumphantly and wet the wick of the candle on the bedside table him, making the room as dark as the night sky. He closed his arm around the shoulders of the small girl beside him and she cuddled up to his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Draco. I've missed this," she said quietly, enjoying his warmth and comfort. Draco smiled.  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
"Being loved," she said with a sad sigh, then smiled. Draco, however, lost his smile.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't love you," he told her sadly, but Hermione didn't lose her happy expression.  
  
"I know, but it's nice to pretend," she said, then stopped talking and drifted into sleep. Draco stayed awake a few minutes longer, pondering the mechanics of the phenomenal creature beside him. She was like a rubix cube; very, very, few people could solve her without a miracle. As he felt Hermione's light puffs of warm breath on his chest grow even lighter and more even, Draco sighed and placed a hand on her side, then closed his eyes, inviting sleep.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
As Hermione had tried to avoid the night before, the blasted sun woke her promptly at 6:47. She fluttered her eyes open, but closed them instantly against the piercing light.  
  
"Dammit," she muttered, bringing a hand to rub at them. At her voice, the arm around her shoulders tightened a tiny bit and Hermione felt a rise of panic in her stomach. Why was someone in her bed? Using her hand as a visor to block the light, Hermione braved opening her eyes once more to note the identity of her uninvited bedmate. As she recognized a sleeping Draco, the bubble came back. What the hell had she done last night? Then she remembered... last night, she couldn't sleep, asked for potion... ended up in bed with Malfoy? That didn't seem quite right, she had to have been forgetting something... but at least she knew that nothing had happened, and Hermione relaxed, surveying their position.  
  
The two prefects were lying very close to one another, their legs entwined, Hermione's head against Draco's chest, and his arm around her shoulders. The Slytherin's other hand was slid up her shirt, quite far up her shirt, on her side.  
  
"Someone's getting a little fresh with me this morning," she whispered smartly, not wanting to wake him, and moved her hand to shove his down. Hermione, however, found herself unable to move the pale appendage more than a tiny bit; his touch was so warm and inviting... it felt too good to purposely rid herself of, so she left the hand where it was and turned her head up to look at him again. Then, she remembered what he had said.  
  
** "I don't love you."** Hermione sighed. She knew it was true, and it was no where near unexpected. They had just met not even twenty four hours ago, yet she still found herself lying awake, staring at Draco Malfoy while his hand remained up her shirt. At least this was a better position that waking up alone and staring at the wall wondering if anyone will ever be willing to touch you again. She smiled and snuggled back into his chest. Yes, this was much better.  
  
Hermione cursed herself after she did this; she had woken him. Or at least substantially increased his awareness of his surroundings. Draco, at her movement, slid the hand on her side down her back and pulled her closer, moving his lips into her hair. He couldn't quite place who it was beside him, but Draco wasn't trying too hard to remember.  
  
Whoever it was seemed to enjoy being there, which meant he could do whatever he pleased. He began to softly kiss the mysterious girl's head through her hair and held her shoulders close as he warmly rubbed her back. The girl did nothing, silently complying with everything he was doing. Draco smiled and took a deep breath, unavoidably breathing in the sweet scent of the girl in his bed. Spicy lemons and... pepper? Hermione? In his bed? What the...? But then he remembered, and he stopped his actions. All at once, like pulling a hand away from fire.  
  
Hermione, who had held her eyes closed, unable to not enjoy Draco's gentle treatment, said nothing and didn't move. At first, Draco thought she might still be sleeping, and he hoped against hope that she was. The last thing he needed was for her to think he had true feelings for her; it would only hurt her more than she had already been. Noticing that the hot breath against his chest came in swift hot bursts, Draco knew this girl was awake, and he frowned. Hermione fluttered her eyes open and let herself sigh slowly, calming her quite rapid breathing. She pulled free from Draco, who then opened his eyes; perhaps it wasn't Hermione... perhaps he had dreamed she had come to him, and it was Parkinson, or that chick from the winery; Mindy, did she say? Anyone but Hermione.  
  
Of course, he had no such luck. She didn't look upset in the least, however, and Draco was quite thankful for that.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, smiled slightly, and kissed his cheek, then moved away from him and stood from his bed, fixing herself a little and walking from the room, leaving Draco alone and awake at ten of seven on a damn Sunday morning. Such a thing didn't exactly please him. Draco sighed curled his arm, sliding the pillow she had used over it and burying his head into the soft down with a groan. He stopped his mediocre complaining when her scent entered his system again. The pillow; this pillow, smelled just like Hermione did. Draco inhaled deeply and smiled.  
  
"Lord, you're most certainly welcome," he said quietly, although Hermione was long gone.  
  
Two rooms over, Hermione sat in the middle of her bed, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. What had just happened? Was Draco unconsciously feeling her up? Is that still considered bad? Should it have felt that... incredible? Eglamour hopped up on the bed with her, taking a break from breakfast hunting to console his troubled master.  
  
"He has good color sense, Eglamour," she told the cat, who sat down and listened, although he couldn't understand a word. Hermione thought back on the room she had just exited. Draco had chosen a burnt orange theme for his room, and she had to admit that she liked it. He had colored the walls, ceiling, and doors a dark orange, changed the trim to black, and added a pleasantly plush black carpet. Everything about the bed was ebony as well, from the sheets to the drapes to the frame. The furniture had been painted an almost cream-sickle orange, which contrasted with and looked surprisingly good next to the dark orange of the walls, and all fixtures and accents were black. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you know me, I just don't make sense."  
  
Eglamour stood from his seated position and rubbed up against Hermione's knee, then jumped down and walked through the door to Merlin knows where, hoping to catch himself a nice juicy rat-ka-bob.  
  
"Good idea, Eglamour. I'll just forget all about this and pretend it never happened. He doesn't love me, far from it I'm sure, and I definitely don't love him...yet. No, I did not say yet, I said yeck," she insisted, making a disgusted face, although she herself was the only one listening. "Ugh, maybe I AM going crazy..." Hermione groaned and rolled off her bed, moving quickly toward the bathroom and locking all three doors.  
  
The bathroom was quite large, but not as extravagant as many rumored the prefect bathrooms to be. The room was not quite as large as her room, but more than half the size. The big black bathtub was to her right as she walked in from her room and the sink to her left. On the other side of the door to the mini-common room was the toilet, the floor in front of it trimmed with a small rug. There were quite lovely stained glass windows in contact with the ceiling above the bathtub, shedding beautiful light without the worry of peeping toms. Hermione smiled. Wouldn't it be nice to know some stranger was admiring you?  
  
The sink, toilet, bathtub, and linen closet, which was against the wall next to the tub, were all black, the closet made of wood and the fixtures of porcelain. The walls and floor were tiled white, a sparkled white which reminded Hermione of the quarts in the common rooms. A large fluffy white rug was placed in front of the tub, and Hermione stepped lightly on it as she undressed. After retrieving a towel and hanging on the nearby rack, Hermione slipped into another lemon-scented shower; this time with all the products she could find.  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~ ( S= snake... ~= tongue... get it, Silver Dragon Goddess? Lol.)  
  
Draco was about to pull himself away from his new favorite pillow and get out of bed when he heard the loud click of the bathroom door as Hermione locked it. He changed his mind and took another breath; face still buried in the pillow.  
  
"God Granger, it really should be illegal for someone to smell that good," he said and groaned, then finally decided to get up. Draco rolled over and sat straight, rubbing his eyes and digging his fingers into his hair. He let out a deep sigh and heard the creak of a door. Draco turned his eyes to the only unlocked door in the room and watched as Eglamour cautiously crept into the room, remaining very quiet, obviously hunting. "Sorry sonny, I don't think you'll be finding breakfast in here," Draco said and the kitten looked up at him, startled. He laughed. "Wow, some hunter you are there, Eglamour. Didn't even notice an entire person happened to be in here? Good luck with finding any mice," he said and the cat was quick to run at the bed and jump up, then claw his way up the back of Draco's shirt and once again rest himself on the Slytherin shoulder, tail snaking around his neck. "Yeah, I know," he said and scratched behind the cat's ear as it rested himself comfortably and set into purring.  
  
Draco leaned back against the headboard, continuing to pet the tiny kitten. He really didn't mind Hermione's cat... and the cat didn't seem to mind him either. He sighed and listened to Eglamour purr, thinking about just about everything that had happened the previous day. It was amazing; he really did care about Hermione, in a semi-platonic way. Draco tried to convince himself that that was what made him ask her to 'sleep next to him', but he couldn't say that was entirely true. A tiny part of him said it had something to do with her hair. He closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
"How did this happen, Eglamour? Yesterday I was alone, mean, and selfish... but now I'm standing up for people, letting them sleep with me, and petting their cats. Am I going soft? You don't think I am, do you?" Eglamour didn't say much in return, but did manage a gallant yawn. "Yeah, you're right. I am. But that's not necessarily bad, is it? I mean, it's only toward Hermione. I had a pretty nice rush with Mork and Mindy downstairs. I actually don't think that's their names, but you know who I mean. They're still scared of me. Hm, maybe that's it. Granger's not scared, is she? Confused and depressed maybe, but she doesn't seem scared of anything, including me. Did she say anything to you?"  
  
Again, Eglamour seemed to be ignoring Draco's questions and actually looked to be sleeping.  
  
"Yeah, I don't blame you for not telling me; I wouldn't tell me either." Draco and Eglamour sat in silence for a few more minutes, with the exception of a very loud purring from the latter, then they heard a loud click come from the bathroom door. The pricked up his ears and lifted his head simultaneously with Draco turning toward the door. He looked down at the cat. "You should go, she'll be looking for you," he said and lifted the cat from his shoulder, placing him down on the floor. Knowing he was supposed to leave, Eglamour started for the door. "But hey," Draco stopped him and the cat actually turned back, much to Draco's amusement. "Anything said in this room, stays in this room. Agreed?" But the cat simply started walking back toward the partially opened door. Draco laughed. "I'll assume that's a yes."  
  
S~S~S~S~S~S~  
  
Draco showered, much quicker than Hermione had, dressed, and, after taking a deep breath, ventured into the mini-common room. Hermione was there, smiling as she stood beside one of the desks, caldron over a burner, bubbling and steaming. She was wearing black again; it seemed her entire wardrobe had been charmed or replaced since the beginning of the abandonment phase, and her hair was pulled into a bun. Draco frowned a little at this notation; that would restrict the wafting scent.  
  
"What are you doing, Granger? Classes haven't even started yet," he asked, walking up to look in her caldron. Hermione seemed a little startled at his sudden appearance but shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her stirring. She had acquired her dispassionate and dead-toned voice again as she answered him.  
  
"Sleeping potion," she said and Draco's frown increased. He nodded once to hide his feelings of guilt, but gave himself away in his tone when he spoke.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked cautiously, and Hermione looked only from her book to her caldron and back as she answered.  
  
"Not unless you've done something I don't know about yet," she said, continued to stir, then stopped and looked up at him. "Wait... where's Eglamour?" she asked suspiciously and Draco looked excited. He held up a finger to silently ask her to wait, then snapped his fingers and patted his shoulder. Almost instantly, Eglamour popped up next to his head and Draco smirked triumphantly as he began to pet the tiny kitten. Hermione couldn't help but smile and turned back to her stirring. "You're lucky he's just a kitten, or that might have hurt a little bit. Any particular reason why I should be mad at you?"  
  
"Ha, as if I'd tell you if you didn't know," Draco said and shook his head, then took a step backward. "I'm going to breakfast; are you coming?" Hermione bit her lip and hesitated a moment before shaking her head. Draco shook his cat-less shoulder. "Okay. Looks like I'm taking you cat; I'll bring him back, don't worry."  
  
"That's fine," Hermione said, still smiling at the thought of the cute trick she had just been shown. Draco smiled back and started down the stairs toward the main common room, silently hoping to see the winery dwellers. Sadly, Morag and Mandy were still snoozing, so no torment was to befuddle them until later that day.  
  
.  
  
A/N: Did you ever wonder if JKR reads fanfiction? If I were her, I wouldn't, because then you'd never have any creative ideas... you get going alright, then you think of something which you THINK is creative, but it was in reality stolen from someone else. Anyway...  
  
PRF:  
  
Hasapi: Thank you. Awesome is a nice adjective... hehe. And yeah, but I'm neglecting Flames terribly and I feel very bad about it... this is why I didn't want to start a new fic, but what to I do? Start two or three... lol... must go write Flames now... clear conscience!  
  
Starry Skies: I think I might like it better, but only because it's more than just fluff and a poor excuse for a plotline.... lol, but the sequel I planning will be better. I just want flames to end! But good news! The end is in sight! I estimate 50chappys at the MOST.  
  
Jamie: That's good. If you cried, I would be worried. I'm sorry I killed him! I didn't mean to! I had to, the song said so! I'm really sorry ::sob, sob:: I love him so much!  
  
Chaos Personified: Haha, awesome penname. Lol, cynical... morbid... that's me! I am Morbid Dulcitude. Pleasure to meet you. Lol.  
  
F75: I hate them, so I made them hate her, so that she can hate them... good plan, huh? Yeah!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Yes they did kiss, and I'll leave it up to you to decide how friendly it was. Remember: Purple button is your FRIEND.... lol Yes, Harry and Ron ARE bastards... but I've always kinda hated them. They get all the glory and what not. I mean, Ron fell of a freaking horse, and was knocked out. What a dumbass... and I know, they just can't have their peace, can they? Oh well... does this count as a cliff hanger?  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol... thanx. Guilly comes from Guillotine... lol, yeah. I like your whole 'My Favorite Line' thing... it's fun and stuff... but for chapter two, I'd have to say my favorite line was "Oh, I'm sorry. I misplaced 'Sadistic Rituals and the Rules Involved' before I could get to the chapter on blood scripture." Lol, I just thought that was funny... and it took me like five minutes to figure out that sentence! Lol. I wanna join the HARH! And EGLAMOUR RULES THE ENTIRE WORLD, MWA HAHAHAHA!  
  
Mooniala: EVERYONE loves D/Hr fics! If you don't, you should! Lol, THANX!  
  
Beloved Pencil: Thanx, lol... I've never been told my writing was 'scrumptious' before.... first time for everything, my beloved pencil!  
  
Prissy: Thanx! I like this one better than Flames, I think, but I still like Flames. It was good for my first fic ;o)  
  
Tainted Black: If I made them all in character, it would be incredibly boring... I mean, think about it... all they would ever do is read, do their homework, and fight Moldie Voldie. I mean, making them share a stare across the Great Hall would be OOC... making them talk civilly to each other, just once, would be OOC... having ANYone bump into ANYone would make them OOC... being OOC is not bad, it's fun and exciting! Yeah! I'm glad you agree!  
  
BlueEyedHeadhunter: I'd like to keep my head if it's not too much to ask, lol... thanx! 


	6. Famished Felines and Lucky Lox

Disclaimer: Roughly translated into English, disclaimer means: I don't own shit. Yeah... see, you get it now!  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"I'm going to breakfast; are you coming?" Hermione bit her lip and hesitated a moment before shaking her head. Draco shook his cat-less shoulder. "Okay. Looks like I'm taking you cat; I'll bring him back, don't worry."  
  
"That's fine," Hermione said, still smiling at the thought of the cute trick she had just been shown. Draco smiled back and started down the stairs toward the main common room, silently hoping to see the winery dwellers. Sadly, Morag and Mandy were still snoozing, so no torment was to befuddle them until later that day.  
  
~*~*~*~ (No one understood the snakes, and I think this is prettier; new page breaker!)  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Famished Felines and Lucky Lox  
  
.  
  
Draco, upon noting the absence of the winery dwellers, looked to Eglamour briefly, then shrugged and breezed through the common room and out the portrait. He, of course, said nothing as he made his way to the great hall. Eglamour wasn't exactly a good conversationalist. A good listener, yes, but not the one to turn to for intellectual stimulation.  
  
This early in the day, the halls were nearly deserted. It was mostly female Ravenclaw and Gryffindor of younger years which were roaming about and reading as they hurried past him. Draco paid hardly any attention to the girls, but he did notice a few watch him for a moment before quickly turning their eyes away. Whether it was because of his stunning good looks... or the fact that he had a small black kitten sitting proudly on his shoulder, Draco didn't know, but he didn't particularly care. He wasn't interested in any of these girls; in his eyes, they were all the enemy. Each and every one of them had betrayed him... even those who didn't know who he was were on the opposing team. There was Draco and Hermione in black, and the rest of the world in white. Defying the rules of regulation wizard's chess... the black pieces will make the first move. Draco smiled to himself and thrust open the mess hall doors with some force, his speed never slowing.  
  
Inside the hall, the four freshly shined tables were sparsely occupied. The Slytherin table held one first year, which had an open text book in front of him, but was asleep on his arm and drooling into his half eaten cranberry muffin. There was a group of three boys and two girls at the Ravenclaw table, comparing schedules and talking about their classes, but the Hufflepuff table was completely empty. Gryffindor was the most occupied. The infamous double-crossing duo was no where to be seen, but the younger sister of the more aggressive sat with a disgusted look about her, speaking to Finnegan, Longbottom, and Brown, who also looked quite untaken by the conversation. At the other end of the table, six first years were watching as the great Dean Tomas transfigured their quills into various breakfast pleasantries. This category also seems to include large mice.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting in his usual seat, which was conveniently quite far from the muffin boy. Before even thinking about his breakfast, Draco poured a large glass of pumpkin juice, and then proceeded to empty a shallow sugar bowl into the remaining portion found in the pitcher. Placing the now emptied sugar bowl on an empty expanse of the table, the Slytherin prefect poured a little pool of milk into his slapdash cat-dish and directed a warming spell, making the breakfast nice and toasty for his new friend.  
  
Eglamour mewed happily and jumped from his shoulder and onto the table, sitting and beginning to lap up the milk. Draco smiled at the kitten, then looked about the table for something to feed himself. He placed three small bagels and lox on his plate, and peeled off the fishy layer, feeding it to Eglamour and distracting him long enough to allow Draco to refill the milk dish.  
  
The breakfast commenced in silence, with the exception of the quite noisy lapping and licking of Eglamour. The new little supporter of the green and silver eventually ventured farther down the table, bothering almost every of the new Slytherin arrivals. In the end, Hermione's little black kitten had eaten the lox from four more bagels (which Draco did not finish off, as he did the first three), three saucers of warm milk, and a fried egg which was stolen from one of the students who had recently come down. The larceny went unnoticed by the girl, who was talking animatedly with Pansy Parkinson. Parkinson also had come for the first breakfast of the school year.  
  
As Eglamour eventually returned to Draco's side and began to lick at the small amount of milk left in his saucer, the Slytherin prefect smiled.  
  
"Ready to go back upstairs?" he asked and ran a hand down the cat's back. Eglamour arched at the touch and purred loudly, forgetting about the tiny drop of milk still left in his bowl. Draco then scratched the kitten's haunches, earning more purring, and finally bent down and placed a small kiss behind his new friend's ear.  
  
"Aw, Ron, look! Drakey-kins is finally getting some; how sweet! Oh, and she's a real looker, too," said the annoyingly familiar and mocking voice of the one and only Hogwarts Head Boy. Draco almost got angry, but remembered his plans of revenge and stopped himself, smirking instead. He spun and stood, standing stiff and looking down at them.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen; what can I do you for?" he asked politely, gaining a sneer from Ron and an eye roll from Harry. Eglamour, who had totally forgotten about the remains of his breakfast, hopped off the table on to a nearby stool, then down to the floor, curiously approaching the two new beings.  
  
"Cut the crap, Malfoy. Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, sounding rather annoyed and looking straight at the fellow officer he was addressing. Draco, however, was keeping a watchful eye over Eglamour, who was sniffing around Ron's feet and walking between his legs, much to the red-heads displeasure. As the kitten placed a gentle paw on Ron's ankle and lifted his head under the Gryffindor robes, Ron had had enough and angrily kicked the cat away. Draco's eyes widened as he watched his only male friend, with the exception of Sebastian, slide across the polished hardwood floor, unhurt but still violated. The Slytherin almost lashed out at his enemy for the mistreatment, but caught himself just in time and smirked.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Draco replied to Harry's question and pointed to the small black kitten, which, as Harry and Ron watched, rolled over and stood, briefly displaying his assets.  
  
"Malfoy, I hate to sound like I care, but have you gone mad? That is not Hermione," Ron said, shaking his head and Harry nodded.  
  
"Most definitely not; that is a grubby rodent who is poorly attempting to pass itself off as a cat. And a male cat as well, if I'm not mistaken," he added. Draco shrugged; they had set themselves up perfectly.  
  
"I wouldn't know; I didn't look... thought she wouldn't appreciate it much," he said indifferently, then snapped his fingers and patted his shoulder twice, signaling for Eglamour to join him once again. The cat did as he was asked, scrambling up Draco's back. When he was perched, Eglamour hissed at the two Gryffindor in his direct line of vision. Draco faked a wince. "And it doesn't seem she enjoyed you doing it either."  
  
"There is no way that that is Hermione, Malfoy. Why don't you just stop being, well... you, and tell us where she is, hm? Hermione has had only one documented feline fortification, and when it happened she looked nothing like THAT," Harry said, pointing, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I must and it will get you to leave me alone, I'll tell you what happened. As we walked down to breakfast, some random person whom I didn't recognize hit our dear Gryffindor prefect here with a hex. I did hear said hex, however, and I know that it is only temporary. She will be herself again in a few hours," he said, sounding as if the explanation was exhausting and boring as hell. Harry and Ron dropped their mouths, glaring as they watched 'Hermione' affectionately wrap her tail around Draco's neck. He smirked as he saw the fire burn in Harry's eyes. Harry was starting to wonder if maybe Draco was telling the truth. That was a pretty well told story to have just been made up... and he couldn't risk not believing him. What would Hermione say tomorrow about his viewing of her temporary tin-soldier? Then, the raven-haired Head Boy took a small step forward, earning another hiss from the kitten perched on his enemy's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione? I'm sorry... I didn't know it was you or I never would have... uh, yeah... I'm really sorry," Harry apologized, making it very hard for Draco to suppress his laughter.  
  
"Yeah, me too, Mione. I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm sorry," Ron agreed and another urge to burst into hysterics hit Draco hard. He almost did lose his composure, but he had a job to do, and Malfoys were prided for self- control. He himself was no exception. Eglamour had no idea what these two people were saying, of course, but he knew they weren't to be trusted. First impressions mean a lot to cats.  
  
"Well, Granger; do you forgive them?" Draco asked, turning toward Eglamour slightly. Ron stepped forward to be as close as Harry, which caused the tiny cat to suddenly seem very ferocious and intimidating despite his size, and hiss fiercely, causing them to jump back, faces dotted with spittle. Draco faked another wince. "If I were to guess, I'd say that's a no. Evidently, Granger didn't particularly like your taking advantage of her peek-show." At the distancing between himself and his two new enemies, Eglamour calmed down a bit and rubbed his head lovingly against Draco's. The Slytherin smirked smugly as he saw the looks on the faces of the Gryffindor. "Well, as I certainly don't wish to speak with or be in the presence of you two any longer, and my dorm-mate here can't speak to you, although I doubt she would if she could, I suppose we'll be heading upstairs. Wouldn't want the poor thing getting locked out of the common room, would we? And by the way Potter, I changed the password, so don't go trying to barge in or anything," he said passively and started to move, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"How? You can't change the password without Head Boy or Girl verification," he said, attempting to catch Malfoy in a lie or red handed in something illegal, but Draco was too smooth for that.  
  
"You can if you know how to teach a two hundred year old portrait of a cat how to play a song on a ukulele he's never heard before. We Malfoys are sweet-talkers," he said, winked, then turned and walked quickly from the hall, holding a hand to Eglamour to keep him on his shoulder. As they watched their enemy leave with their 'best friend' on his shoulder, Harry and Ron turned to each other with open mouths.  
  
"If that really was Hermione, that means Malfoy kissed her... and she did that weird cat rubbing thing to him," Harry said and Ron nodded.  
  
"And why was she trying to look up my robes?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco took Eglamour in his arms as he exited the great hall, to keep him safe as he ran back to the common room. He stopped outside the portrait of the banjo playing feline and burst out laughing, unable to hold it in anymore. He set Eglamour gently on the ground, and the small kitten looked up at him with amused eyes, curious as to why his friend was so taken. When Draco finally felt ready to face Hermione again, he smoothed his hair and rubbed a tear from his eye, then shook his head and turned to address Cronan.  
  
"Opale pallido," he said and the winged cat opened the door, never pausing in his gentle lullaby which came forth from the banjo. "You first, my friend," Draco said, gesturing for Eglamour to enter the room, which he did without hesitation. The little cat walked slowly for a while, then turned and bolted for the sofa circle, jumping up and into the lap of a person who was lying there, generating a moan. Curious, Draco followed, smiling as he saw what made Eglamour so excited. "Hey," he said and Hermione opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey," she replied weakly. The slightly sick looking girl was lying on one of the couches, back against the seat cushions and eyes glued to the ceiling. Eglamour had jumped onto her stomach, which she had her hands held over, but moved to the back of the couch when he heard her discomfort. Hermione's knees were drawn up, and she looked almost as if she were in pain. Draco was about to ask what was wrong, but stalled when he noticed a small white box on the floor near the couch. Curious, he approached her and knelt down, picking up the box. Hermione said nothing and kept her eyes on the ceiling. Then, Draco laughed.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked amusedly and Hermione swallowed.  
  
"Brought it with me; bought it in Diagon Alley when I got my supplies," she said, not in the mood to argue. Draco held a big smile on his face.  
  
"Did you eat the whole thing?" he asked in wonder and curiosity shaking the container and Hermione paused a moment before nodding. He laughed again. On the white box was a glossy red label which read 'Auntie Em's Famous Fudge; guaranteed never to harden. NET WT: 2.63 lb.' Upon opening this container of a tiny slice of heaven, Draco found only a few crumbs to suggest the mouth watering confection had ever existed. He'd had Auntie Em's before; it was amazing.  
  
"Draco, am I going to die?" Hermione asked, sounding almost as if she really thought it possible. Draco laughed again.  
  
"Maybe, but it's more probable that you'll just throw up. I know how good this stuff is, Hermione, but two and a half pounds? How did you even get that all down?"  
  
"Well, I didn't eat dinner last night, or lunch... actually I don't even think I ate breakfast..." she said, then moaned, "Oh god, no more talking of food... or I may possibly be giving Auntie Em a refund." Draco laughed and stood, seating himself on the only vacant cushion and crossing his arms over her knees, chin on his hands.  
  
"Speaking of breakfast, you should have been there... actually, you shouldn't have or you would have ruined my joke, but regardless, you'll love what happened." Hermione groaned again at the reoccurring thought of breakfast and clutched her stomach. Draco smirked at her discomfort and looked quickly to Eglamour, who was sleeping again and didn't look back. "Food wise, it was amazing... there was toast and muffins..." She moaned again, which only caused Draco to smirk more. "And lox and bagels; do you like lox? I don't particularly, but Eglamour does... and eggs, too. He stole Millicent Bulstrode's and she didn't even notice..."  
  
"Draco, I said STOP talking about food, not START talking about food..." Hermione said, sounding to be in agony, but this didn't hinder Draco's spirit.  
  
"I know, I heard you... anyway; I poured the entire bowl of sugar into the pumpkin juice, right? Then Marcus Flint comes and pours himself a glass... it was hilarious; he spit it out all over Blaise Zambini, including in her porridge. So she gave up on it and just ate toast... it was funny though, Flint made sure to carefully taste everything before he ate it. Hey, which do you like better, cranberry jam or gooseberry marmalade? Personally I think pumpkin butter solves any choice making problems. That stuff is wicked."  
  
"Malfoy, you are honestly the cruelest person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life. Bastard," Hermione said closing her eyes and turning her face into the back of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I could have told you that... okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can I tell you what happened now? No food, I promise, and you'll love it," he asked pleadingly and Hermione opened her eyes again, looking skeptically at him. Draco put on the most innocent face possible and batted his eye lashes, which caused her to laugh, then moan once more.  
  
"If it'll keep my mind of my insane attempts at suicide through over- consumption of an exceptionally good block of fudge," she agreed, but Draco's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"Is that really what you were trying to do?" he asked, sounding almost worried, and Hermione blinked.  
  
"No, of course not... that would have been stupid. I was just hungry," she assured him. "Hey, don't worry. If I were planning something like that, I'd tell you first," Hermione told him with a smile, and Draco smiled back, but he wasn't quite sure if she was serious. Something in him hoped against all hope that she would never need to have such a conversation with him. "So, what's this amazing occurrence I just HAVE to know about?" Draco smiled again and moved his hands from beneath his chin, letting them slide down the tops of Hermione's bare thighs and back up a few times. She, unlike before, was wearing a very short pair of black shorts with a t-shirt much like the one she had worn on the train, minus the ripping and band logo.  
  
"Potter and Weasley think you're Eglamour," he said simply and Hermione, who had been watching his hands and analyzing the feelings she was receiving form his gentle touch, looked up at him, confused and surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I assumed, judging by the approximate age of Eglamour and the sparse knowledge I have in regards to a timeline of when you fell out of contact with the prat pack, that your little friends didn't know about your cat. So, when they angrily came and asked where you were, I told them you were randomly hexed and that he was you. Now, this would be slightly humorous, but I've left out what happened before I told them this. Firstly, remember that Weasley kicked you across the floor," Draco said and Hermione interrupted.  
  
"He what? What an asshole... are you alright, baby?" she asked Eglamour sweetly, shifting to her side and pulling him down beside her, allowing herself to comfort the poor thing.  
  
"He's alright, or I would have kicked Weasel's arse... but that's nothing compared to what Potter did." Hermione clutched Eglamour tightly.  
  
"What did he do?" she asked worriedly, bringing the now awake and silently complying kitten close to her face, covering him with kisses. Draco smiled.  
  
"Nothing harmful," he said, reaching a hand to lightly scratch the victim's back. "But, considering he thinks that it was you and not some cat, it's priceless."  
  
"Tell me already," she ordered with a smile, letting Eglamour settle down and petting him contentedly.  
  
"He saw your... wand," Draco said, smirking. "Or, Eglamour's rather." Hermione looked confused.  
  
"But Eglamour's a cat, he doesn't have a.... oh..." she said, realization hitting her when Draco raised his eyebrows. Then, she giggled, but it wasn't the Smile-Bright Home Facial giggles, these were regular, dark and morbid Granger giggles. More of an evil laugh than a giggle, really. "And they think it was me? Oh, this IS priceless." Draco smiled smugly.  
  
"I told you. And Eglamour played the part perfectly... I really don't know how Potter noticed, though; it's so damn tiny," he teased with a smile and rubbed a finger along the groove behind Eglamour's ear. Hermione smirked.  
  
"He's just a baby, Draco. You pop out with an eighteen inch iguana, people are going to start talking." Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah, the ignorance of virgins," he said blissfully and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Who says?" she asked and he looked at her, slightly surprised. Hermione blushed a bit and turned her eyes to Eglamour once more. "Who cares?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Anyway, in order for this to work, next time you see your little posse, pretend that it really WAS you. It's not much, but it'll give us a start... and a more obvious reason to be angry with them... plus, because Eggy doesn't hate me... and they think he's you, it gives them another reason to despise me," Draco said. "It's perfect." Hermione chuckled slightly.  
  
"Eggy... that's... different," she said, smiling lovingly at the small black kitten in her arms. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Eglamour, although I agree with you on the liking it thing, is a very long name."  
  
"Hermione is longer," Hermione pointed out. Draco shrugged.  
  
"Fine, I'll call him Eglamour, and I'll call you Eggy," he suggested, then smirked. Hermione smiled in a flattered way, feeling much better than she had when she was alone.  
  
"Good luck on me answering you," she warned and Draco shrugged.  
  
"My father always says that a silent woman is the best woman," he told her and Hermione frowned at the degrading of females.  
  
"And do you agree?" she asked seriously, causing Draco to look at her. He seemed unsure and contemplated his answer for a moment.  
  
"No, I don't think so. That's got to be pretty boring, you know? I mean, if you have to be married to someone, wouldn't you want them to be interesting? And it would waste that aspect of their personality by not speaking with them. Like, take my father for example. Mother does not speak in his presence, unless asked a question or in the greeting of other people, he only speaks orders to house elves, and only speaks insults, criticism, and what he idiotically calls wisdom to me. He's got no one close to him; no one to talk to. I don't think I could live like that," Draco said, sounding quite honest and truthful. Hermione stared at him with a sweet smile on her face and Draco smiled sheepishly. "And I have no idea why I told you that; that was incredibly weird; I don't tell anyone stuff like that." Hermione put the hand not trapped below Eglamour over Draco's, which still rested mid thigh.  
  
"Hey, you can trust me. I'm glad to hear you say that, really. I get a whole new view of you when you speak so openly; it's nice."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, smiling. "I liked it too."  
  
"So, who do you talk to?"  
  
"Hm?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You said that your father has no one to talk to, and that you couldn't live like that, suggesting that you have someone to fill that role. I asked who," she explained and he smiled.  
  
"Mum talks to me. When I realized it was stupid for her to not be able to say what she wants to, I told her so. It took a while, but she got used to being able to speak freely around me, and it's made her happier, I think. She's really an amazing person... and I talk to the house elves sometimes; if I have a problem I can't talk to Mum about or if I simply feel like talking and one happens to be there... and I KNOW that makes them happier. I listen to them, too... it's rather cute, really, and their problems seem so insignificant to me... like they cooked twenty potatoes instead of twenty ONE like my father asked." He chuckled. "As if he's going to count them..." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Strange; I never placed you in the 'speaks openly to lower class members' category, but hey... it's not so preposterous. If I had house elves, I'd probably talk to them all the time..." Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You mean you don't?"  
  
"No, of course not. I'm Mudblood Granger, remember? Muggles don't have house elves, especially if they live in muggle neighborhoods, such as myself and my parents," Hermione reminded him and Draco tilted his head in a sort of nod.  
  
"I suppose that makes sense... so do you have servants or something? Who does all the stuff the house elves are supposed to do?"  
  
"No, it would be stupid to have servants in our house; it's probably like one one-thousandth the size of yours...we just do everything ourselves... it's not like it's really hard, I mean... it's just cooking for crying out loud," Hermione said, sounding a bit uneasy at the mention of cooking, and placed her hand back on her stomach.  
  
"I've never cooked anything in my life; nor seen anything cooked, actually," Draco said, shaking his head. "I think I'm a tad bit jealous."  
  
"How very honest of you," Hermione said, actually slightly surprised. Draco nodded.  
  
"I know; weird, huh?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Maybe I could teach you sometime? It's not hard, I swear," she suggested and Draco looked at her, eyes backlit with suppressed excitement.  
  
"Really?" Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"Sure... ugh, but not right now... the smell of anything cooking could cause terrible, terrible things to happen to me at this moment in time," she warned and Draco smiled, then kissed her bare knee.  
  
"You know, if I wanted to be REALLY mean right now, I could tickle you or something," he threatened and Hermione's eyes grew slightly wide.  
  
"Oh god, please, don't...uh, you might um... hurt Eglamour! Oh, poor baby," she said, ruffling the tiny kitten's fur and kissing him. "Hasn't he had enough torment for one day?"  
  
"Yes, yes, wouldn't want to hurt Eggy... and I wouldn't do that anyway... I'm not THAT much of a bastard."  
  
"Some people would beg to differ," Hermione said with a smirk and Draco matched it.  
  
"Don't push your luck, Granger," he warned and she smiled. "Hey, do you hear that?" Draco then asked, crinkling his brow. Hermione let go of Eglamour and propped herself up a bit, listening.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Shh," he said gently and Hermione listened hard.  
  
"Mandy, just GO; I'm STARVING!" called a voice in what was supposed to be a whisper and both heads turned to the darkened doorway which led downstairs.  
  
"Morag, will you please SHUT UP! Do you want them to hear you? They're still out there!" called a second voice and Hermione turned to Draco, who was smirking.  
  
"I don't care if Voldemort is out there, I'm hungry and I'm going to breakfast! If you're too chicken, then move and let me through!"  
  
"Didn't you already prove your immense stupidity last night? Do you really want to do that again?"  
  
"If I could do it then, I can do it now. And now I actually have a reason!" Loud footsteps were heard marching up the stairs and Hermione laid back down while Draco smirked wider and rested his head on her knee, again rubbing her legs with his hands. In seconds, Morag emerged from the door way and stomped across the common room toward the portrait hole. Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione, silently asking 'Are you just going to let him leave like that?' She smirked and called after him.  
  
"What, not even a good morning? That's not very nice now is it? Good morning Hermione. Good morning Draco. Good morning Morag... was that so hard? I'm hurt, really," she said, mocking pain in her voice. Morag, being the king of blurtation, couldn't help but let another idiotic comment slip.  
  
"Oh, shove it up your arse, Granger," he said icily, then his face contorted in a painful wince before he simply paled and turned his eyes to Draco attentively. "Oh shit," he mumbled. Draco could actually hear Mandy in the stairway banging her head into the wall. He looked down at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows and shrugged, her look saying 'I'll let you handle this one.'  
  
"My, my, my MacDougal... I believe that was a bit uncalled for. I suggest you apologize to the lady immediately." Hermione smiled at Draco as if he was a knight in shining armor, saving her from the terrible fire-breathing dragon and he smiled back in a silent 'you're welcome.'  
  
"Bite me, Malfoy. I'm not afraid of you." A loud and devastating moan was heard from the downward staircase, followed by louder banging. Again, Draco looked to Hermione.  
  
"Go ahead, you know you want to," she whispered and Draco smirked, kissed her knee once more, then stood, making his way slowly toward the Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
"Oh you're not now, are you? Well, that's good, because we wouldn't want that. Tension in the common room causes tension in the classroom... and as prefects we are respected throughout the student body." Hermione snickered, but Draco continued. "So tell me... Moooraag," he said, stretching out the name. "What ARE you afraid of?" Draco began to walk circles around the obviously scared boy. Morag stood stiff and straight, eyes watching every step Draco took, face pale and beaded with sweat. "Oh, come now," Draco said when he didn't answer. "Everybody's afraid of something... I happen to know that Potter is afraid of dementors, Weasley is afraid of spiders... Hermione is afraid of my father, and I am afraid of drowning, having no one to talk to, and the crucias curse. What are YOU afraid of?" Morag swallowed nervously and the banging from the doorway stopped momentarily.  
  
"Pregnant women," he said quietly, but the silence was so complete that everyone could hear him loud and clear.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, stupid and boring, but hey, I tried. I personally thought that whole Hermione is Eglamour thing was cute... and pretty funny, lol, really.  
  
PRF:  
  
Tainted Black: I changed the separators; no worries! And yes, Eglamour is scrumptious! His name doesn't mean anything to me, it's just that I liked it when I read that play (Two Gentlemen of Verona - Shakespeare) so I wanted to use it. My Draco's are supply and demand only, and since I supply and demand, theres none for you! Haha!  
  
Belle: Lol... feeling is GOOD! Haha, and yeah, that was a little...icky, but whatever, I get your meaning... thanx!  
  
buGspooKy: They're good guys in Flames, but I hate them, so I made them bad! Bad bad bad!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Of COURSE they are... but they don't know it yet. Denial is good. I think they're both in it deep, and not just about their lovey dovey...ness, lol.  
  
Starry Skies: Yeah, I recongnise you; lol... thanx! I think the common room would be really nice, had it been real! I'd like to live there... and yeah, there's going to be a Flames sequel. It'll start as soon as they leave for summer.  
  
Jamie: Hooray for me! I couldn't do that more than once! Are you kidding? Do you know how much I cried when I killed him the first time? It was honestly at least an hour... all of this time I was rereading the story of course, but still! Sad shit, man... haha  
  
Sweet Sorrow: No problem, I appreciate you coming back and doing it! And yeah, I sort of hate their guts, explaining the them being bastards thing... yeah  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Yep, only 97 members! We could get that with a walk down the street! Lol. And yeah, I wouldn't buy a product called Smile- bright home facials but yeah, that's Hermione for you... one weird chica...  
  
Jade-Snake: Why? Well, she DID kiss him first... and basically, he thinks she some hot stuff, there... yeah. And he does have feelings for her, just not very strong ones yet... I mean, think of it as Draco allowing you to snog him senseless... would you do it? Yes, this is what he feels toward Hermione. I sure as hell would do it. It's just physical attraction at the time being, with some underlaying and not understandable feelings going almost unnoticed.  
  
Lassar: Um... okay! Thanx!  
  
Little Witch: Yeah, I like the black, but no blood scripture for me, ha ha...  
  
Plumbsy321: Yes, of course! I plan on it! 


	7. Extending the Olive Knife

Disclaimer: If I still have to actually say 'I don't own anything; it all belongs to JKR' I think you need to sign up for the special classes at the local YMCA. Just a thought. Tell them Mandy sent you; they know me there.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Bite me, Malfoy. I'm not afraid of you." A loud and devastating moan was heard from the downward staircase, followed by louder banging. Again, Draco looked to Hermione.  
  
"Go ahead, you know you want to," she whispered and Draco smirked, kissed her knee once more, then stood, making his way slowly toward the Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
"Oh you're not now, are you? Well, that's good, because we wouldn't want that. Tension in the common room causes tension in the classroom... and as prefects we are respected throughout the student body." Hermione snickered, but Draco continued. "So tell me... Moooraag," he said, stretching out the name. "What ARE you afraid of?" Draco began to walk circles around the obviously scared boy. Morag stood stiff and straight, eyes watching every step Draco took, face pale and beaded with sweat. "Oh, come now," Draco said when he didn't answer. "Everybody's afraid of something... I happen to know that Potter is afraid of dementors, Weasley is afraid of spiders... Hermione is afraid of my father, and I am afraid of drowning, having no one to talk to, and the crucias curse. What are YOU afraid of?" Morag swallowed nervously and the banging from the doorway stopped momentarily.  
  
"Pregnant women," he said quietly, but the silence was so complete that everyone could hear him loud and clear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Extending the Olive... Knife  
  
There was a gallant pause, then Draco nodded.  
  
"Very understandable. Now, would you please just apologize so I can stop hovering over you?"  
  
"Sorry Granger; really," he said sincerely and Hermione nodded.  
  
"It's okay, Morag," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"There you go," he said to the Hufflepuff and walked back to his seat on the couch, hugging Hermione's knees as he had before. Morag watched them for a moment, a slight suspicion in his glance, but then turned and fled the common room as if it were on fire. Draco smiled and pressed his lips against Hermione's knee for the third time. She smiled and looked up at him. After a few moments of silence, Draco lifted his head and looked toward the staircase. "Go on ahead, Brocklehurst. I'm not going to mug you or anything," he called to her and Mandy's voice came back.  
  
"Oh! No, it's not that, I just can't find my... um...accio...thing I'm looking for! Oh! There it is!" she said and hurriedly climbed the stairs, then sped through the common room, giving the two prefects on the sofa a slight wave as she passed and was out the door before either could process her movement. Silence instilled again, this time for a bit longer. Hermione closed her eyes, hands still on her stomach, and Draco kept his arms around her legs, watching her.  
  
"Who do you know who's been pregnant?" she asked almost suddenly and Draco jerked slightly. Hermione opened her eyes, looking curious and he smiled sadly.  
  
"My mother," he said and Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"Do elaborate; you never told me you had siblings," she said and he nodded.  
  
"That's because I don't. My mother has been pregnant five times. Once before me, then me, then three times more. You see, Malfoys have certain rules. One of these rules is no female heirs. For some reason, my father was pretty prone on creating female offspring. My mother's first pregnancy, which I obviously wasn't around for, turned out negative for Y chromosomes, so it was terminated. Next came me, oh joy. Then, two more terminations. The last one, which she was so very convinced would be a boy, died before we could even find out. She cried for three months. It was horrible. I agree with Mork; pregnant women terrify me," he explained and Hermione smiled.  
  
"His name is Morag," she corrected.  
  
"Whatever, he's still right."  
  
"I don't mean to try and pry you open and read you like a book or anything, but do you agree with this? No female offspring?"  
  
"I don't know... I can see where they're coming from when they say that, but it's so sad when they have to kill the babies just because they're girls... as if it's someone's fault... and it rips Mother's heart out every time," he said somewhat sadly and Hermione frowned apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco." He smiled and kissed her knee again. "I have a totally hypothetical, but still serious, question. If we slept together, and you got me pregnant, and it was a girl and I wanted to keep it... would you let me?" Draco smiled as if she were the most adorable thing he had ever seen, looking up at him with those innocent and curious eyes.  
  
"Hermione; if I knocked you up and it was a frog I'd let you keep it if you wanted to. I could never hurt anyone like that... the way my father hurts her every time. She didn't even tell him about the last one until it was too late... that was less than a year ago. I hope it's a boy next time, and there will be a next time, my father will make sure of it... but I hope he gets what he wants, just so he'll leave her alone. It's eating her up inside," he said, beginning to move his hand up and down her leg again. Then he suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry; I'm sure you don't care about this. I'll stop."  
  
"No, Draco... it's okay; I'm your friend, this is what I do. If you want to talk about this, then go right ahead, we've got all day, and I'm willing to listen."  
  
"Wow... you're the best friend I've ever had. Even the house elves tell me to shut up after a few minutes of babbling," Draco said in astonishment and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey, they're very busy people, those house elves. If I was told by your father to do all this stuff and you started talking to me, yeah, I'd probably get mad and tell you to shut up too. I'm sorry, but I sympathize. Your father is intimidating to me, and house elves are about a third his size and unable to use magic. I'd be scared," she said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Point taken. Hey, you feel better?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Much."  
  
"Good," Draco said, moving one of his hands down to her waist, then he slid his fingers under her shirt. Hermione moved her hands away and looked down curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco didn't answer, but lifted her shirt a few inches, exposing her navel, complete with ring. Today's style was unlike that of yesterday. It was a black scorpion with an extra long tail voyaging through her skin and out the other side, capped off with a stinger. He smiled and looked up at Hermione, who was looking at her navel with a blank expression. She turned and met eyes with him, but her expression didn't change.  
  
"It's simply interesting to me that you have a navel ring, yet no eyebrow ring, no nose, lip, tongue... your ears aren't even pierced," he said, looking back down and tracing a finger around the captivating extremity. Hermione smirked.  
  
"You can't hide facial piercing with your clothes," she explained and he smiled, continuing to trace her scorpion.  
  
"You didn't tell your parents?"  
  
"No, of course not. That would have just been stupid... and a waste of about fifty galleons worth of rings; they'd never let me keep it," she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't know how they can be so overprotective, yet still manage not to give a shit about me."  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure THAT'S not true. What plausible reason could your parents have to begrudge you?"  
  
"I have no idea, but it seems like they're avoiding me... I hardly ever saw them over break; they're always at the office... but I know they can't be working all that time, I mean... who leaves at four o'clock and gets back at eleven that night when their practice is just barely out of walking distance from their home? I ate frozen waffles straight out of the box for dinner almost every night; occasionally I'd get ambitious and cook them something big... but I'd always end up eating it the next day... I mean really, it's not like I'd poison them or something... honestly, I've noticed them acting strange since I came home for Christmas break last year... I forgot we weren't supposed to use magic, don't even ask me how I forgot something so embedded into my brain, but there's Granger for you... anyway; I broke this really important vase and my mother went practically hysterical... so I wasn't thinking and I just 'reparo'-ed it... they looked scared of me for like ten minutes, then it was like it never happened...except they kept avoiding me..." she said, then paused for a moment. "Am I boring you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Do you think they're afraid of me?" she asked, looking back toward the ceiling. Draco shrugged.  
  
"It's possible... and it makes sense, I mean... think of all the things you could just... do to them... and they wouldn't have the faintest idea of how to stop you. You hear about teens going insane and killing people all the time, shooting their teachers, their parents, their friends... but you have a wand; a gun can kill if lucky, but a wand WILL kill if told to."  
  
"Alright, let's say you're right and my parents are afraid that I'm going to kill them if they make me angry. Totally ignoring me isn't going to prevent that! If anything, it's going to cause it! I mean, who's more prone to become a mass murderer? A girl who lives with a happy little nuclear family in a happy home with a happy cat and quality time and fun and love... or a girl who grows up all by herself in a cold empty house with a skinny little cat and a post card from her parents every week? I'd say the latter, but that's just my opinion."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to them about it... they probably never thought of it that way," Draco suggested and moved his hand back across her skin, but left her shirt flipped up.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Owl them and say 'Hey, are you guys afraid I'm going to kill you? Well, it's more likely that I will if you keep avoiding me. Maybe we should spend more time together.'? That could be taken the wrong way," she said sounding slightly sarcastic. Draco looked a little hurt.  
  
"Hey, it was a suggestion. I was just trying to help you, you know," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I know, I didn't mean it that way. Thank you for listening to me, I'm sure you're ready for nap time now, but hey; it felt kind of nice from this side." Draco smiled and kissed her knee again.  
  
"I'm going to go upstairs; I'll see you in a bit," he said and stood, sweeping around the couch and taking the stairs, two at a time as always. Eglamour jumped up into his vacated seat and rubbed up against Hermione's legs before climbing onto the back of the couch, then jumping off and heading after him. Hermione shook her head after the kitten, then pulled her blanket from a top the sofa, spreading it around her before closing her eyes. She suddenly felt much colder when Draco was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up a few hours later to a heavenly sound. A rich classical symphony drifted about the common room, accompanied by the beautiful baritone voice of some random wizard. She smiled and fluttered her eyes open, turning her head to look across the sofa circle. On the couch directly across from hers, which happened to be the Slytherin sofa, was Draco Malfoy, wearing glasses and sitting with an open book. He hadn't noticed Hermione's movement, and she didn't alert him; simply smiled and watched her friend.  
  
As a particularly heavy spot in the music came upon them, Draco stopped his reading and mouthed the words silently with the talented musician. Hermione couldn't help but laugh quietly. Draco didn't hear this over the music, but Eglamour did. The little kitten, which had been curled up next to his Slytherin shadow, picked his head up and perked his ears, looking to Hermione. She waved a little and Eglamour swiftly jumped from the sofa and trotted over to hers, jumping up and rubbing along her side. The silent serenade of the Slytherin prefect was cut short as he felt the cat jump down, and he looked up. Hermione smirked and waved to him, and Draco smiled back.  
  
"Sorry; I didn't know you were sleeping when I started it, and you didn't seem to mind, so I left it on. I'll turn it off if you want me to," he said and Hermione propped her head up on one elbow.  
  
"No, that's alright. It's not really my kind of music, but it isn't bad," she said and Draco smirked deviously, moving his arm down to let the wand slide from his sleeve, then flicked it. The music automatically changed to something a little more... Granger grunge. She smiled and started to sing along as the words began. "I need a witch with a passion for pain, who'll do anything I tell her to despite the distain.  
  
"Undercover lover with an acidic chain, who'll meet me in the morning, drive me strictly insane.  
  
"What the hell is this, I didn't ask for your name, I needed lovin', just a little bit of sex in my brain.  
  
"Bye baby, cry my baby, baby's caught between hell and rain, she don't got nothing to lose, gives me something to gain.  
  
"She wants a wizard whose slick and smooth, just a little bitty quickie and she'll keep up her cool.  
  
"It isn't easy, squeezie, always be tool, with a tiny little nutshell she keeps all off of them fooled,  
  
"I say it isn't easy with her company pool, she hides behind a pound of make-up and a skin tight front jewel.  
  
"But the bird is mine; give her my time, my dime, the shit on my mind... I need by baby, maybe baby, can't just leave her behind.  
  
"Treat her like more than that shit slimy Park-in-son puffy grime; I feel my baby, maybe baby, can't just leave her behind  
  
"Got to get her chime and ring up do the crime, treat her like I pine, I love my baby, maybe baby, can't just leave her behind," Hermione sang in perfect time, never missing a word. Draco smiled as he watched her, her eyes alive with a rush from the beat. When she finished, he clapped, just to be a smartass.  
  
"I give it a six point five for style, but you get a ten on the weirding me out scale," he said smartly and she just shook her head.  
  
"I really love that song; HEX has got to be my all time favorite band...the only one I know with an electric ukulele," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. Draco smiled.  
  
"Ay, me too... but I do believe it's prostitute puffy grime, not Parkinson puffy grime," he corrected and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Is there really a difference?"  
  
"Point taken. So, you hungry?" Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oh my god, I hate you so very much right now," she moaned into Eglamour and Draco laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you'd say something like that... oh well, don't say I didn't try," he shrugged and went back to his book after switching the music to a light jazz. Hermione smiled.  
  
"This is better," she said quietly and closed her eyes again, continuing to pet Eglamour. She had almost fallen asleep when there was an extremely loud knock at the portrait door.  
  
"HERMIONE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS GRANGER! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" yelled the annoyed voice of Harry Potter and Hermione made a crying groan as she rolled off the couch and onto her hands and knees.  
  
"He knows the password, why doesn't he just come in or something?" she mumbled as she slowly got to her feet. Draco, who was looking at his book without the slightest bit of interest in the scene, shrugged.  
  
"Because I told him I changed it, although I didn't, and he's too stupid to realize that," he explained and Hermione nodded, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Okay, yeah, that's probably why. Good plan, though. He'll never guess that... ever... five years from now he'd still be outside the door calling for me... but because I want to go back to sleep, I think I'm just going to go answer it," she said, sounding as if it was the most excruciating thing she would ever have to do in her entire lifetime. Draco made no comment as she shuffled to the portrait hole, hunched over and holding her stomach, looking pretty much worse for the wear. She opened the door with a whimper of discomfort. "What the hell do you want, Harry?" Harry was standing outside the door, looking quite frustrated, with Ron, who looked clueless.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" asked the red-headed rebel and Hermione looked confused for a moment, then remembered that they hadn't seen her since last night.  
  
"I dyed it, but that's irrelevant. Why the hell are you here, and why did you feel the need to freaking scream at me? You could have just knocked and asked politely, but no, always have to be an asshole," she said, rolling her eyes. Ron nodded blankly.  
  
"So that's why you were a black cat," he said in amazement and Hermione stiffened a bit, remembering what he had done to her precious little Eglamour. She felt the poor thing brush up against her leg and she quickly closed the portrait enough to not allow them to see.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," she said and closed the door completely. "Draco, could you get Eglamour? He's going to ruin everything if they see him," she whispered loudly and he nodded.  
  
"Come here, Eggy," he said, then snapped his fingers and patted his shoulder. Immediately, Eglamour jumped onto the back of his couch and to his shoulder, purring as he rubbed his head against Draco's temple. Hermione smiled for a moment, then opened the door again.  
  
"Sorry, and yes, that's why I was a black cat... now, back to the subject of your extremely rude intrusion," she said, replacing the hand on her stomach.  
  
"Sorry, Mione. I got a little frustrated with dark-wing dumb-ass out here... I couldn't guess the password," Harry explained and Hermione had to hold in a snicker. "Are you alright? You don't look so good," he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's what you get for being kicked across the room," she said, shooting Ron a glare. He paled and looked a bit scared. "Just because I looked like a cat, it doesn't mean I was built exactly like a cat. Haven't you been paying enough attention to know that transfigured items are always much more fragile than the original? That really fucking hurt," Hermione said, sounding hurt and rubbing her stomach. Then, she turned to Harry. "And as for you, I'm not even going to acknowledge what YOU did..." she shook her head. "I can't even talk to you right now. Please do not visit my common room again in the near future. You are not welcome here." Hermione slammed the door before either of them could fathom something more to say.  
  
She slowly made her way back to the couch, supporting her weight on anything she could and sighing painfully as she sat down. Draco watched her, a small speck of worry in his look, and petted the black cat which now rested over the book on his lap.  
  
"That's not true, what you said about transfigured items," he reminded her and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but they don't know that; I'm know-it-all Granger, they'd have to be IDIOTS not to believe me," she said and attempted a laugh at her sarcastic use of the degrading adjective, but it turned into more of a complaining whine.  
  
"You all right, Hermione?" Draco asked, now sounding slightly worried. Hermione smiled and nodded slightly before sliding down and settling herself to go back to sleep.  
  
"I am never eating again. Ever. If I go anywhere near anything even slightly edible, I want you to body bind me on the spot," she said and Draco laughed a bit. He shook his head and simply kept his eyes on her, unable to read without disturbing his sleeping friend. After a moment, Hermione spoke. "You know, they didn't even ask if I wanted to go to the hospital wing or anything... I mean seriously, if you hurt someone, you ask that... it's like a rule." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"DO you want to go to the hospital wing?" She turned to him slightly.  
  
"Why would I? It's not like I'm actually hurt, I just ate about sixteen times too much Auntie Em's... I'll be fine in a few hours." He shrugged and she sighed, turning back to face the ceiling. "Why does the name Cronan sound so familiar?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I don't know; it means 'Little Dark One' in like Scottish or something," he told her and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know, I thought that was kind of cute... but that's not it, there's something else..."  
  
"Um... that guy from REO Speedwagon's last name is Cronin," he said and Hermione's eyes popped open.  
  
"Oh my god, that's it... how did you know that?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"My Mum has interesting taste in music. They're not THAT bad, really..."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know why anyone, other than me, who is obsessed, would know that... I mean, not only are they muggles and Americans, they haven't put out an album since like the eighties... it's incredibly ironic, don't you think?" Draco shrugged again, obviously not as amazed by the occurrence as Hermione. Then, he smirked and flicked his wand. Again, the magical music changed.  
  
*She doesn't like the tough guys, they think that they can do anything they please.  
  
*But they're gonna get a surprise, when she brings them to their knees.  
  
* 'Cus she doesn't like the rough guys. They act like they can have any girl they choose  
  
*They've got tricks, but my baby's got wise, so in case you haven't heard the news...  
  
*She doesn't like the tough guys. She doesn't like the rough guys.  
  
*So find someone your own size, 'cus she's not afraid of you.  
  
Hermione laughed, winced, then laughed again.  
  
"Interesting choice," she commented and he shrugged.  
  
"Cronin wrote it; seemed appropriate," Draco said with a smile and Hermione closed her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," she said, paused for a moment, then shifted, pulling a wand from her charmed to hold anything pocket. She changed the music once again.  
  
*So you figure that you've got him all figured out, he's a sweet talking stud who can melt a girl's heart with his pout... he's the kind of lover that the ladies dream about.  
  
*He's got plenty of cash, he's got plenty of friends. He drives women wild, then he drives off in a Mercedes Benz. He's got a long wick with a flame at both ends.  
  
*But don't let him go. Just give him a chance to grow. Take it easy, take is slow, and don't let him go.  
  
Now Draco laughed.  
  
"Also an appropriate choice." Hermione smiled and flicked her wand again, bringing back the light and sweet classical music. She smiled and shifted to put her wand back in her pocket, then curled up under the blanket and closed her eyes. Draco smiled at her and looked down at Eglamour. "Go," he whispered gently, smiling. Eglamour seemed to get his meaning and jumped from his lap, padding over to Hermione and jumping up on the couch. She smiled and wrapped an arm around him, holding the little kitten close. Draco smiled and went back to his reading.  
  
Hermione didn't go to sleep for well over an hour and a half. She simply listened to the pretty music with a smile and watched through slightly parted lids as Draco sang silently along. When the little charmed clock on the mantle struck six, she was sleeping lightly, undisturbed by the quiet chime. Draco looked up from his book, which he was still reading, to the clock, then to Hermione. He smiled at her and turned down the music slightly before leaving for dinner. He would have woken her, but she seemed so peaceful... and he was pretty sure she wouldn't want to eat anyway. As Draco walked away, Eglamour looked up. He immediately jumped down and started after him, but Draco shook a finger.  
  
"Sorry Eg, I can't take you this time; it'll be too suspicious. I'll bring you back something nice, promise," Draco said and Eglamour simply sat, looking up at him with wide and curious eyes, tail swishing behind him. "Stay with your mum; she doesn't feel too good." Draco pointed to Hermione and Eglamour turned to look at her, then back at Draco, who looked determined, and finally padded his way back to his master, who slept silently on the couch. "There's a good boy," Draco said, then left for the great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
This time, when Draco entered, Harry and Ron immediately approached him.  
  
"Where's Hermione, Malfoy, and don't give me the 'she's a cat' bullshit, alright?" Harry asked angrily, walking right up to Draco and stopping an inch from touching him. Draco, eyebrows raised in surprise, took a step back. He blinked, regaining himself, then smirked.  
  
"For some strange and unknown reason... she didn't feel like coming down... hm, wonder why that could be?" he said in mock unknowingness. Harry and Ron automatically looked extremely guilty. "Oh, don't worry; I'm sure she'll forgive you for beating the bloody hell out of her while viewing her feline firecracker in the process. Yes, no reason to be upset there. I'm sure she's already gotten over it... if I were to guess, I'd say her not coming down has something to do with the fact that she needs help to climb the stairs, but that's just my opinion." Ron paled considerably and looked to the floor. Draco smirked. It was incredibly pathetic how trusting they were in everything he was saying... and everything Hermione said. For two people who hate her, they had an unnatural habit of hanging on every word she said.  
  
"You've got to be exaggerating, Malfoy... he barely touched her," Harry defended Ron, who looked hopefully up at Draco, but the Slytherin just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Potter, I don't like it any more than you do. She keeps...COMPLAINING... and moaning and groaning... it's getting quite annoying. But, I do feel quite sorry for her. She's rather angry with you, and I don't blame her... but regardless, she is a... scrawny little... woman, so I'm being nice and helping her out. She told me to kick your ass, but I think I'll leave that for her once she's regained herself... as much as I'd like to honor her wishes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my dinner and get back to your little friend there... she'll probably get mad if she needs something and I'm not back yet. Good day, gentlemen," he said, pretended to tip his imaginary hat, then spun and headed for the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, there were quite a few more people at dinner than there had been at breakfast.  
  
Draco watched as Harry and Ron glared at him, then went back to their dinner. He looked around at the table, disgusted at the groups of people who hadn't even acknowledged his presence. True to his word, he spent no more than twenty minutes in that crowded room.  
  
A/N: Not really much to say... they're pretty good liars, aren't they? Lol. Poor Eglamour; he really wanted to come steal more food! Draco's gonna have to bring him back something REALLY good...I've got plans for that... I have a quick, yet important QUESTION... would you guys get pissed off if I got a little... R-rated on you in a couple chapters? I have an idea, which I was gonna use in the next one, but I want opinions first, and I think it's a little early... it's not going to be X, just R... no descriptive sex... it'll only be like half a page long or so, too... just tell me okay?!!  
  
PRF:  
  
Daisy: Lol... I'm not afraid of big breasts, but they kind of gross me out... but I'm thinking like HUGE breasts... like Jerry Springer Show breasts... yeah, the ones bigger than their heads? Ew.... is this Harry's an ass story a D/Hr? I love D/Hr!  
  
Tainted Black: I wasn't sure if that pregnant women thing would go over well, but it was like a spontaneous spur of the moment thing... I'm like what's a weird thing to be afraid of... pregnant people! Yeah! Yeah, Ron is an ass! Let's get him! They've like switched places with a revenge thirsty Crabbe and Goyle... lol... and about her 'bottom half' if you just mean in the last chapter, it was just the way they were sitting... I wasn't gonna make him like climb over her or anything... lol, he was being comforting and affectionate without making her move.  
  
Sweet Sorrow: yeah, I put in reference to the chamber of secrets thing... but she's REALLY a cat this time, not a cat...woman, lol  
Hasapi: That exact problem was what caused me to write both this and MPES... I just couldn't get it out of my head! And I don't know about her turning BACK into a cat and them saying it was a weird spell... maybe I'll have H+R accidentally see Eggy... then it wouldn't be bad... I don't know, we'll see  
  
DJ: Okay!  
  
Little Witch: Actually, it just spontaneously popped into my head... but I went with it... lol  
  
Crystalline Lily: Evidently no, Morag doesn't want children. But this would explain, somewhat, Draco's reasoning about his big feet and little reputation for sheet ripping... he doesn't want to knock anyone up! Yep, yep... friends to the END!  
  
Lisawescott: I don't know... I hate them? Is that a good reason? Okay... after she killed Voldie, they saw no need for her anymore, and they ditched her... if you read the first book, the ENTIRE time they're like, wow, Hermione, would you just SHUT THE HELL UP! And then it's all of a sudden, oh Hermione! Are you okay? And stuff... so my reasoning is that they just never really liked her and were pretending...  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol, that's my favorite part too... hehe, and yeah, some people hate Draco, but some people are mentally unstable.  
  
Jade-snake: I damn well would!  
  
Some1: Yep, yep! Eggy did a good job at acting mad, too... didn't he? Lol. Mandy and Morag are such twits... lol ~Some2  
  
Luving Draco: Yeah, it was pretty depressing, and I've been kind of wondering about that... did she get over her whole I'm depressed thing too quickly? Maybe I'll just make it that she's not like that alone with Draco, but she is around other people... except Mandy and Morag, because they're stupid... lol, and Harry and Ron, I guess too... for the same reason... I don't know... Thanx! 


	8. Why Insomnia Isn’t So Uncommon

Disclaimer:  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Hey, Potter, I don't like it any more than you do. She keeps...COMPLAINING... and moaning and groaning... it's getting quite annoying. But, I do feel quite sorry for her. She's rather angry with you, and I don't blame her... but regardless, she is a... scrawny little... woman, so I'm being nice and helping her out. She told me to kick your ass, but I think I'll leave that for her once she's regained herself... as much as I'd like to honor her wishes. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have my dinner and get back to your little friend there... she'll probably get mad if she needs something and I'm not back yet. Good day, gentlemen," he said, pretended to tip his imaginary hat, then spun and headed for the Slytherin table. Unfortunately, there were quite a few more people at dinner than there had been at breakfast.  
  
Draco watched as Harry and Ron glared at him, then went back to their dinner. He looked around at the table, disgusted at the groups of people who hadn't even acknowledged his presence. True to his word, he spent no more than twenty minutes in that crowded room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Why Insomnia Isn't So Uncommon  
  
When Hermione woke again, she found the scenery around her had changed. She was no longer in the common room, but in fact her own room, hovering a foot above the bed. When this realization struck her, she panicked... causing her to fall onto the soft four poster and right on top of Eglamour. The little kitten let out a fierce howl at being woken in such an unorthodox way, and Hermione immediately lifted herself off of him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, baby! I didn't mean to!" she said in a whisper, pulling the kitten into her arms and hugging him tight. Eglamour seemed to be much more forgiving to her than he had been to Ron and Harry, for he immediately began to purr. Hermione turned over and sat up, still holding Eglamour, and began rocking him. "Are you alright, love? Oh, I'm so sorry..." she said again, and her feline friend mewed. Eventually, Hermione let him go and he jumped out of her arms and on to the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. Eglamour curled up and, still purring, went back to sleep.  
  
She ran a hand sleepily through her hair and took a deep breath, then dropped her shoulders with a sigh, surveying her position. The room was quite dark and Hermione looked to the window, through the open curtains, and across the moonlit landscape. It really was quite pretty outside.  
  
"My lord, Eglamour, what's happening to me? I'm thinking constructive thoughts and using words like 'moonlight' and 'pretty'. I think you're turning me soft." Hermione smiled and looked about the room; yes, it was her room alright. She was still wearing the clothes she had fallen asleep in, thank god; it would have been a little scary if someone had changed them. The bed was still made below her and she knitted her brows. "Why exactly was I levitating... and what time is it?" she wondered out loud and looked to the charmed digital clock on her night table. 11:37. "Dammit; it's too late to take the potion, Eg, I have classes tomorrow. What do I do then, hm? Just stay awake until tomorrow? I suppose I could... I've already slept at least ten hours today... I actually feel pretty good."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked back at the kitten, but something else caught her eye. There, on the bed-table opposite the one which housed her alarm clock, was a bowl of something on top of a folded piece of parchment. She raised her eyebrows at Eglamour, but he was already asleep again and didn't pay her any mind. Much, much, past his bedtime. With a slight shrug, Hermione let curiosity take over and leaned across the bed, pulling the note carefully from below the bowl, which she was now close enough to recognize as some sort of broth-y soup. On the outside of the parchment were five words that made her smile against her will.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Granger."  
  
Instead of heading the words of the message, Hermione opened the note. As she expected, it continued.  
  
"I see we listen well. Yes, I did bring you upstairs. No, I did not go in your room. I apologize for the levitating thing, but I didn't want to wake you up by setting you back down. The soup is for you, although I'm sure you won't eat it. Yes, yes, I know... body bind on the spot, yeah, I don't feel like it. I suppose you can wake me if you need anything, but beware; I tend to get a little grouchy. And I did feed Eglamour, no worries. Go back to sleep already; classes tomorrow. Potions first; try to quell the excitement.  
  
~Draco"  
  
Again, Hermione smiled.  
  
"That was awful nice of him, don't you think? Maybe you're turning him soft to Eg. You're a bad influence on us." Eglamour didn't even move. Hermione sighed. "But he's right; I'm not eating that soup." Again, Eglamour was too preoccupied with his sleep to bother even flicking an ear at her. Hermione shook her head a bit and got out of bed, leaving the note on the mussed spread. She wasn't going back to sleep; that was for sure... well, at least not now; might as well go out to the mini-common room and at least have a nice fire to sit by.  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand and changed into warm black pajamas; flannel pants and a sweatshirt, then started out to the mini-common room. Her journey was interrupted, however, as she stepped on something quite sharp and had to hold in a shriek. Lighting her wand and pointing it downward, Hermione saw the remains of what looked like an entire grilled trout, licked clean by what must have been a very happy Eglamour.  
  
"Now that's just gross," she said, flicking her wand and cleaning up the mess, then casting a lemon-scented refresher charm, making her room smell light and airy, not like fish and not like furniture polish.  
  
As she silently opened the door, the Gryffindor prefect was surprised to see that lighting a fire wouldn't be necessary; one was already lit. While Hermione looked curiously at the blazing flames, a soft grunt of frustration was heard from the other end of the room. Looking down the way, she saw a nicely built blonde boy in a black t-shirt and forest green boxers hunched over one of the desks, wearing thin framed glasses and a determined look on his face as he wrote. Curious, Hermione smiled and silently let her bare feet sneak up behind Draco, looking over his shoulder. She said nothing, reading over his shoulder. Potions. Brilliant. Suddenly, Draco's quill stopped and he tilted his head up a tiny bit; he obviously noticed something.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in a whisper, an inch from his ear, and Draco jumped at least six inches off the seat.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger! Was that really necessary?" he asked, placing a hand to his chest and breathing a little awkwardly. Hermione simply smiled.  
  
"Yes, I think it was." Draco scowled.  
  
"I thought I told you to go back to sleep. Repeatedly if memory serves me," he reminded her and turned back to his homework, but Hermione smiled.  
  
"I can't give you a straight yes or no on that one. Yes, you did tell me to go to sleep, but I also told you that I can't sleep without my potion, and it's too late to take it now," she said smartly and Draco looked up again.  
  
"You didn't have any problems earlier," he said, looking suspicious.  
  
"There's a difference between falling asleep and going to sleep, Draco. I wasn't trying earlier; I was just tired. Now, I'm not, meaning I can't just go in there and sleep; it doesn't work that way," Hermione explained and Draco nodded for a moment, then smirked.  
  
"I was beginning to think you only said that to get yourself in bed with me."  
  
"Ha!" Hermione laughed. "If memory serves ME, I believe it that was YOUR idea, not mine." Draco just shrugged and started writing again. "I ask again, what are you doing?"  
  
"Potions," he said simply, a tone of disgust in his voice.  
  
"Yes, yes, I can see that. Why are you doing it now?"  
  
"Because I'm a dumb-ass and I forgot all about it until I wrote that note reminding you we had potions first thing tomorrow. Oh joy; time to pull an all night-er. So, if you wouldn't mind, I kind of need to do this," he said irritably, but she knew it was because he simply didn't want to.  
  
"Don't you read?" she asked as if his ignorance was pathetic.  
  
"Yes, I do, but that's irrelevant, isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes and lifted her wand.  
  
"Per il bastardo truffare," she said as if bored.  
  
"Hey!" said the Slytherin in anger at her bilingual insult, but Draco shut up quickly and watched with wide eyes as ten pages filled themselves, completing a perfect essay on the effects of the artificial pheromone potion on other species. "How did you...?"  
  
"Just a little something I picked up somewhere or another. You really shouldn't use it unless you honestly have to... although it can't really be constituted as cheating."  
  
"How do you figure? I didn't do the work for one, and for two it says right in the spell 'for the cheating bastard'... how is that not cheating?"  
  
"Because I already knew everything I put in that essay; all the spell does is take what you know and write it down in the way you'd probably have written it anyway. So if you don't know anything about the topic, you're still going to have a bloody bad essay."  
  
"And how does it do that exactly?" Hermione looked innocently toward the ceiling and shrugged, lifting her hands as well.  
  
"Magic?" she suggested in sweet sarcasm and Draco smiled, shaking his head. He stood from his chair and began to gather his papers.  
  
"Well, thanks Hermione; I owe you one. You've just given me about six hours of sleep... I could just kiss you," he said the last sentence a bit over sarcastically and Hermione stuck out her lip and crossed her arms in a mock pout. Draco rolled his eyes and moved toward her with a smirk, giving her a small peck on the lips.  
  
"Well, that was pathetic," she said, sounding as if she really were a bit disappointed. Not one to leave a girl unsatisfied, Draco kissed her again, full and hard on the lips, surprising both of them a little. Hermione was quick to recover and kiss him back with equal force, ready to be done with that still unfinished kiss they had started on the train less than two days ago. When it finally was completed, Draco pulled back to look at her, lifting an eyebrow in question of his performance. Hermione smirked. "Much better," she admitted and Draco smirked smugly; that was good enough for him. He didn't exactly expect Granger to throw herself at his feet and beg for more, so he wasn't disappointed.  
  
"You know," Hermione said, tilting her head and inspecting him as if she were looking for something. "Those are some stylish frames you have there; I never even knew you wore glasses." Draco self consciously removed his visual aid from his face and concealed them in his hand, looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Most people don't," he mumbled and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I like them; I think they look good," she said, then shrugged. "But what do I know?" Draco, not knowing what to say, cleared his throat softly.  
  
"Thanks... 'Night, then," he said, picking up his newly written and neatly stacked essay and moving toward his door.  
  
"Just a minute there, Mr. Travolta. You can't turn in that essay," Hermione said, causing Draco to stop and turn around.  
  
"Oh, come on, you're not really going to make me write the whole thing are you? I kissed you, you owe me," he said, pleadingly, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I kissed you back; we're even on that account, but yes, I do owe you, and no, I'm not going to make you write it all... but you can't turn in that," she said, pointing to the pile in his hand.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because the second half is word for word what I wrote, and in my hand writing, meaning we'll both get burned. You have to do the spell yourself," she told him and Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Thanks," he said again and she shrugged.  
  
"My arse on the line too," Hermione said and there was a brief moment of silence. Then Draco jumped a bit.  
  
"Right... sleep, then," he said, pointing toward his room. Hermione smiled a bit and gave a slight nod, still standing just behind his chair. Draco looked at her for a moment, then dropped his hand and started toward the door. As soon as he began to move, Hermione stepped forward and kissed his cheek, then spun and walked toward the fireplace, sitting in one of the two large chairs. Draco just stared after her, a little surprised.  
  
"For bringing me upstairs," she explained, although he hadn't officially asked her anything. At this response, Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, that was pathetic," he mimicked, expecting perhaps another kiss, but Hermione was on to him. She shrugged.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a pretty pathetic person in general," she reminded him with a smirk and Draco smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever, Granger. Hey, you feel better?" Hermione's smile grew wide at his thought and she turned her head to him.  
  
"Yes, much, thanks," she said happily and Draco gave a smiling nod.  
  
"Don't stay up too late; potions, remember," he reminded her for perhaps the forth time that night. Hermione laughed.  
  
"What are you, my mother?"  
  
"I hope not; that would be a little hard to explain... and then Morag would be afraid of me. Because he isn't right now," Draco said, the last sentence dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No, of course not," Hermione agreed, borrowing his tone.  
  
"Wouldn't want baggy eyes now, would we?" he asked, attempting to back up his previous statement. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... might compliment my creepy Goth look, don't you think?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Even a simple conversation with you is exhausting, Hermione," he told her and she laughed.  
  
"Oh, go to bed already and stop complaining."  
  
"Oh, that's right... we have that go to bed when I tell you to relation. I'd forgotten all about that... perhaps it was because you didn't when I told you to?" Hermione just shrugged innocently. "And, just so you know, if you take a couple drops of that potion instead of a whole vial, it'll put you to sleep but you'll still have dreams and you'll still wake up normally." Hermione, who was slouched in her chair, straightened at this new information. She started fiddling with her hands, doing calculations, and mumbling to herself, then looked up at Draco with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right..." she said in amazement. Draco looked smug.  
  
"Of course I'm right," he said arrogantly, but Hermione ignored this. She stood from her chair and rushed past him to the other side of the room, opening the top drawer of the desk she'd claimed, and extracting a bottle. As she passed him again on the way back to her room, Hermione kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much... you have no idea," she said, shaking her head, then returned to her room, leaving an overly confident, but overly exhausted, Draco alone in the mini-common room. For a brief moment, Draco wondered why he had told her. So she wouldn't have to suffer, he assumed, but couldn't help but hear a tiny voice ask why she couldn't avoid suffering surrounded in black sheets with his arms wrapped around her. He shrugged and brushed the longing off as a lustful attraction, returning to his room... his empty, lonely, lemon-free room. God, he really needed to know what shampoo that was...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione knocked on Draco's door. It was ten after eight, and he still hadn't gotten up.  
  
"Malfoy, we have class in twenty minutes; you plan on being there?" she called with a smirk and heard him grumble, then shift, but it was obvious he wasn't getting up. "Oh come on Draco, I didn't help you with that essay so you could skip class, get you're lazy arse out of bed!" Draco called back something which slightly resembled 'Leave me the fuck alone'. Hermione rolled her eyes and let herself into his room; she didn't particularly want to go to class all alone... not with so many people after her.  
  
As she expected, Draco was still in bed, laying on his stomach with a pillow over his head, presumably to keep out her wake up calls. Hermione contemplated just shaking him awake, but she thought she could be more creative than that. This was an unsurpassable opportunity. It took only a moment before a smirk crossed her face. Instead of speaking to the boy in his bed, Hermione stepped to the orange bathroom door and let herself in. Had Draco been paying attention... or awake... he would have heard the sink running for a good two minutes. The water stopped and Hermione reappeared in his room seconds later, her hand dripping wet. She carefully knelt on the bed and moved over to the sleepy Slytherin, who made no notice of this action, then used her dry hand to pull down his ebony sheets.  
  
Hermione kept an eye on the prefect's sleeping face as she carefully lifted the top of his shirt and slid her hand below. When her skin made contact with his, Draco practically screamed.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell, Granger?! That's fucking cold!" he called angrily, jumping and rolling away, causing Hermione to remove her hand from his back. She was laughing almost hysterically, now laying next to him with her face buried into the unused pillow, attempting to stifle her uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"I know... I can't even feel my fingers anymore..." she managed to gasp out between howls. Draco glared at her curled and shaking form, rubbing the cold from the back of his neck with a hand.  
  
"I didn't think it was that funny," he grumbled and Hermione tried a little harder to compose herself.  
  
"You didn't see your face," she said, wiping a tear from her eye and taking a deep breath. "Oh, that totally made my day... I'll die happy now," Hermione told him, shaking her head.  
  
"Gee, glad I could be of some help," he said sarcastically. "Now that you've had your fun, mind if I go back to sleep?" Draco asked, but didn't bother to wait for an answer before rolling over and pulling the black blankets over his head. Hermione laughed again.  
  
"What, you think I woke you up just to see your pretty little pureblooded face? Sorry, love; I have a tad bit more of a life than that." Draco groaned and pulled the sheets back to his shoulders; why wouldn't she just go away? It was too damn early... he shouldn't have stayed up to write that potions essay... oh shit! Potions! As if Hermione had read his mind, she leaned close to his ear. "We have class in fifteen minutes; might I suggest you... you know... go?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Granger." Hermione smiled and said nothing more before simply getting off his bed and leaving the room. Class. Damn it to hell, they had class. What the hell was it with school anyway? It was either class or practice or homework... no time for sleeping. No, no, no... let's let the children run on four cups of coffee and a fifteen minute nap time between homework and class. Sounds good.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, who had been ready for almost an hour before she even thought of waking the Slytherin, left Draco's room and went directly to the common room, grabbing her bag on the way. Mandy and Morag were on the couch looking through some papers and getting an early start on their homework; they'd had a seven thirty - eight o'clock class and an hour open before Herbology. She flounced in and both prefects looked up.  
  
"Hello my pretties," she said in a monotone, then burst into an overenthusiastic witch-y cackle. Mandy and Morag looked at her with wide eyes, then at each other, then back at Hermione. "Wow, you guys really are no fun. I expect Draco'll be down soon... just a thought," she said, enjoying the pale in Morag's face, then waved innocently before brushing out the portrait door.  
  
"Is it just me or does she just get weirder and weirder?" Morag asked and Mandy shrugged.  
  
"She creeps me out a little sometimes; that's for sure."  
  
~  
  
It wasn't ten minutes later that Draco came bounding into the common room carrying his bag. At the sound of Vans on wood as he made his way downstairs, Morag stiffened and swallowed visibly. Mandy rolled her eyes.  
  
"God, you are such a wimp," she said and her comrade glared.  
  
"Am not! I'm not afraid of him!" he defended, but his confidence was short lived. Mandy rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Sure you're not."  
  
"I'm not! I could take him!" he insisted, glaring.  
  
"Rah!" yelled Draco from an inch behind the Hufflepuff. Morag shrieked, in a very... feminine way, and literally jumped into Mandy's arms. His nerves were already a bit shot with the mention of the stalwart Slytherin, and the unanticipated roar caused him to lose it. At this sight, Draco lost it; he laughed harder than Hermione had at wake up call. "That never gets old..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Gerroff me, you big lug!" Mandy cried, pushing Morag onto the floor with a loud thump.  
  
"Ow..." he wined, rubbing his rear and momentarily forgetting all about the tall blonde behind him. Draco smiled amusedly and shook his head again.  
  
"As entertaining as this is, I have a class in about five minutes and I'm already going to be late. Either of you seen Granger?" he asked, looking to Mandy first, then Morag. At the reminder of the prefect's presence, the lone Hufflepuff spun around and backed into one of the other couches. He was mumbling and gurgling like an idiot. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Alright... I'll take that as a no. Brocklehurst?" Mandy was trying her very hardest not to look intimidated, and was doing quite a good job at it. She had resumed her writing and didn't stop as she answered.  
  
"Um, yeah... she left about ten minutes ago," she said, finished her sentence, then looked up at him. Draco smirked; he could see the subtle fear and fierce attentiveness in her eyes. He turned his gaze back to Morag, and once again the boy peeped. Then, Draco got an idea. His gave a nod and took a step forward, ignoring another peep from MacDougal. In one swift motion, Draco placed a soft kiss on Mandy's cheek.  
  
"Thanks," he said, then swiftly left the room, still holding onto his bag. Morag's face turned a dark shade of red, but it was nothing compared to Mandy's.  
  
"How dare he just...just...!" he said, gritting his teeth in anger. Mandy rolled her eyes. She agreed with him that the kiss was slightly out of line, but she wasn't about to go beating the hell out of Malfoy for it. She'd enjoyed it much too much for that...  
  
"Shut up, Morag, it's not a big deal."  
  
"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?! He just...just...uh, I could strangle that guy!" he said fiercely. The Ravenclaw sighed.  
  
"God, Morag, you act like he came through and screwed me or something," she said exasperatedly and Morag shrieked again, this time a little more manly.  
  
"Ah! That was an unneeded preview of 'Mental Images Which May Cause Premature Death - The Movie'," he said, his face holding a look of pure, unadulterated, disgust. Annoyed at his overreaction, Mandy threw a book at him, then went back to her essay.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Draco reached the potions classroom, he was at an all out run. Thinking quickly, he stopped at the doors and pushed them open slowly, so as not to cause too much of a distracting and get himself more disciplinary action. As he opened the door and looked around, Draco sighed and smiled. It was pure chaos. For one, Professor Snape was no where to be seen; he enjoyed making a big entrance and an even bigger speech on the fist day of classes. The room was a complete free-for-all. Students were out of their seats, parchment wads and simple curses were flying, the girls sat in the corner, all leaning in to catch the newest and juiciest piece of gossip, two Slytherin were arm wrestling for the right to choose this week's unluckiest Gryffindor, Potter and that Head Girl were snogging at one of the desks, and in the back row, at an empty table, was a lone girl dressed completely in black.  
  
Draco had a wonderful view; she seemed not to care that the shirt below her robes was quite revealing in those mouth watering areas, or that the rips in her baggy pants were placed just perfectly at that second for an unsuspected male to peek upon. She sat, eyes closed, leaning back, her legs stretched out in front of her; ankles crossed, and head bobbing slightly as her mouth recited some silent verse. She was invisible to the world; and to her the world did not exist. With a smile, Draco approached her.  
  
"Hey Granger," he said, startling the girl and causing her to open her eyes and sit up straight.  
  
"Hey Malfoy," she said, her face innocently confused. As Draco prepared his materials and on the table beside her, Hermione took off her head phones and picked up her wand, turning the music off with a simple incantation. "Are you going to sit next to me?" Draco stopped his organization and looked toward her.  
  
"If I'm allowed?" he asked more than stated and she tilted her head.  
  
"Don't you care what people are going to think?" she asked quietly and Draco shrugged.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, what about Parkinson; she'll tell your father."  
  
"I'm sure she's already blown everything way out of proportion and told him every last fabricated detail. I can deal with my father, Hermione." She said nothing, just stared blankly at him. Draco sighed. "Hey, if you don't want me to sit here, I won't. Simple as that; just say the word," he told her and Hermione straightened.  
  
"No, I don't care; do whatever you want to," she said, then smiled at the essay in front of her. Draco smirked and sat down, moving his chair closer to her on purpose.  
  
"Hey," he said after a moment. "You see Potter?" Hermione laughed and looked toward the couple, who were still playing an exciting game of tonsil hockey.  
  
"How could I miss it?" she asked and he smirked. As they watched, Harry touched a particularly nice spot in his finger flying voyage of her skirt and Hannah shrieked happily. "Goal!" Hermione said in a whisper and Draco laughed.  
  
"I thought she was going out with that other guy... I think he's a Hufflepuff... his last name sounds like flem." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Finch-Fletchley. I think you're right... oh, but Draco, this is Harry Potter," Hermione said sarcastically and turned back to him. "Any girl would dump Elvis for a night with that stud there, I'll tell you." Draco laughed again and Hermione smiled. "But seriously, I bet even most of the Slytherin girls would throw themselves at his feet if he showed the slightest bit of interest. It's disgusting, really. I mean, he's all talk... and he never says anything. All he has to do is recite his name to some girl who wouldn't have looked twice other wise and boom, they're batting their eyelashes and sighing blissfully. Just remembering these numerous occasions is making me sick; in reality, Harry Potter is the most boring, self-centered, egotistical, womanizing, son-of-a-bitch I've ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life," she said, sending Harry and his new Head Girl girlfriend a disgusted scowl.  
  
"Even me?" Draco asked with a fake pout and Hermione turned back to him, immediately smirking.  
  
"Yes, even you," she agreed.  
  
"Wow... that was a low blow," he said, shaking his head and Hermione shrugged. There were a few moments of silence before she got over her annoyance and moved on to more interesting matters.  
  
"Hey, were the winers still in the common room when you came downstairs?" she asked and Draco smirked evilly.  
  
"Oh, indeed."  
  
"Well, what did you do to them?" Draco put on the most suspicious innocent look in history and blinked.  
  
"Why, nothing, of course," he insisted, but Hermione smirked.  
  
"That good, huh? Tell me!" she begged and he laughed.  
  
"You'll never guess."  
  
"That's why I'm not trying; just tell me, damn it," Hermione demanded, still smiling.  
  
"Only if you promise not to wake me up like that... ever," he said, looking narrowly at her. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise."  
  
"I kissed Brocklehurst; right in front of MacDougal," he said and Hermione felt her heart unexpectedly drop, along with her smile.  
  
"You w-what?"  
  
A/N: is this a cliffie? Oh well, if it is, HAHA! I wanted to get this up as soon as possible, and it's already a little longer than I'd have anticipated.  
  
PRF: Sorry, I want to get this up and I don't feel like doing all the thingys... if you reviewed the last chapter, thanx!  
  
For those of you wondering, in the last chapter...  
  
I wrote that song by 'HEX'. Considering they're not a real band, I kind of had to make something up.  
  
The other songs are indeed by the band REO Speedwagon. The first was called Tough Guys, and the second was called Don't Let Him Go. Both are on the album entitled 'Hi Infidelity'. Thanx for your interest! They're a great band!  
  
Special peeps I decided to actually answer:  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Yeah, I kind of thought that too... that Eggy was like their son... lol, it's cute. And I was thinking like X-rated movies, in which I go all descriptive... like, NC-17 or whatever that rating they took off was... yeah; like that...  
  
Jamie: sorry; got a little bit o' action in this here chappy!  
  
Tainted Black: Yeah, my friends and I never talk about that stuff either, but hey... they do!  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Smart ass-y is MY bag, baby!  
  
Ezmerelda: Extreme Exmeme... just go with it? Yes, that's a long length to go to, but yeah, I think I'll do some more explaining in later chapters. 


	9. Give a Little, Get a Little, Live a Litt...

Disclaimer: I forgot one for the last chapter... Um... "If all it takes is inspiration, then I might have just what it takes... if I don't make no bad mistakes and I get it right the first time." Sorry Billy Joel... it takes more than inspiration. It takes JKR.  
  
**NOTE** from now on, anything in *'s is writing, since they seem to do quite a bit of it... ex. *Go back to sleep, Granger*  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Hey, were the winers still in the common room when you came downstairs?" she asked and Draco smirked evilly.  
  
"Oh, indeed."  
  
"Well, what did you do to them?" Draco put on the most suspicious innocent look in history and blinked.  
  
"You'll never guess."  
  
"That's why I'm not trying; just tell me, damn it," Hermione demanded, still smiling.  
  
"I kissed Brocklehurst; right in front of MacDougal," he said and Hermione felt her heart unexpectedly drop, along with her smile.  
  
"You w-what?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Give a Little, Get a Little, Live a Little  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Yep; I know, isn't it great? You should have seen the look on his face, Granger; it was hilarious."  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said somewhat quietly and turned her face back to her papers, her expression blank. Draco looked curiously at her. Was it just him or did she not seem happy about this? Then, he thought of something.  
  
"Hey," he said and she looked up at him, face unexpressive. "Are you... mad at me?"  
  
"Why do you always think I'm mad at you?" she asked, showing no emotion and turning to stare at Snape's empty desk. Draco looked at her for a moment.  
  
"I don't know, you're just so damn hard to read," he said and she shook her head dispassionately. "I didn't REALLY kiss her, you know. I just..." he said, then paused while he repeated his act on Hermione, kissing her cheek softly. "Kissed her." Hermione, although she felt happier than she had in a long time, simply shrugged.  
  
"Hey, it's none of my business who you kiss and how," she said, looking down at her desk and attempting to hide her amazingly large smile. Draco smirked at her; he knew she did care who he kissed, and it added a gallon or two to that already overflowing bucket of confidence.  
  
"Do you know where Eg is? I didn't see him upstairs," he asked and Hermione smiled at the change in subject. She turned to him again.  
  
"I let him out hours before you woke up; he likes to chase the mice, and the castle is full of them. He'll be back by dinnertime; don't worry," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Hey, where's Snape? Shouldn't he be here by now?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm not his own personal stalker. Maybe someone glued him to the floor," she provided and Draco smiled.  
  
"I doubt it; we're not that lucky." Hermione smirked evilly.  
  
"Well, then maybe we should."  
  
"Right behind you," Draco provided and they both laughed. Then, Hermione was hit with a random curse, causing a large amount of dainty white flowers to infest her hair. Draco was somewhat intrigued by this, but Hermione was furious. She stood up and addressed the room.  
  
"ALRIGHT, WHO DID THAT?!" she yelled, causing every person in the room to look at her. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW! Do I look like I wanted pretty little hair accessories? Hm? Do I SEEM like the kind of person who'd ENJOY wearing decaying plants as fashion paraphernalia?" No one said a word. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"  
  
"Miss Granger. Fifty points from Gryffindor for foul language and class disruption, now sit down," said a cold voice from behind her and Hermione whipped around to face the doorway. There stood Snape, looking just as greasy and annoyed as ever. She immediately sat; her mouth open slightly, surprised to see the Professor standing there.  
  
"FIFTY? Isn't that a little extreme, Professor?" Draco asked, sounding just as shocked as most of the Gryffindors. The rest of the Slytherin glared, and Snape narrowed his eyes at the prefect.  
  
"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy. You've just lost Gryffindor another twenty points," he said, then strode up to his desk; the speech and entrance forgotten. Twenty Gryffindor mouths dropped to the floor.  
  
"But he's not even IN Gryffindor!" Harry argued, earning himself a glare from Snape.  
  
"Astute observation, Mr. Potter. Do you wish to have an unrecoverable lack of points by the end of this class? Then I suggest you do not speak to me in that tone." Harry shut up, but his girlfriend, who was still on his lap and already angry for the break in their snog session, crossed her arms and scowled, causing Snape to notice her. "I do not believe you are a part of this class, Miss Abbot. Might I suggest you leave before I am forced to take points from Hufflepuff?" Hannah obeyed, but not before giving Harry one last kiss. Draco leaned close to Hermione's ear.  
  
"Sorry," he said and she turned to him, a little surprised. She shrugged and began pulling the tiny flowers from her hair and collecting them in a pile on the desk. "You know, I wonder why Weasley doesn't care that his best friend is playing his sister... even I would stand up for my own flesh and blood," Draco said in a whisper, looking toward the red-headed boy beside the wizarding equivalent to a teenage Don Juan. Ron was staring at a fly near the ceiling; easily distracted from the lesson being taught.  
  
"Well, he's not too quick on the uptake; probably didn't even realize that Harry's escapades would be filed under 'cheating'." She sighed angrily. "I swear to god, if I wasn't mad at Ginny, I'd kick both of their asses...it is just so like them to..."  
  
"Miss Granger! Must you continue to interrupt my class? Ten more points from Gryffindor." Hermione scowled; she'd had quite enough of the all mighty professor Snape.  
  
"You say that as if I really give a damn. Why not twenty points? Thirty? God, just take a hundred; you'll end up taking them anyway," she said, surprising all but one member of the class; the minority just happened to be sitting next to her, a smirk on his 'pretty little pureblooded face'. Snape was literally at a loss for words. He struggled for a moment, then regained himself.  
  
"Excellent suggestion, Miss Granger. One hundred points from Gryffindor. Now, back to my lecture..." But no one was listening. Every person in the room stared at the prefect couple in the back; half the class with impressed looks of shock, the other with vicious glares. Hermione looked to Draco, who smiled, then shrugged and continued to pull the flowers from her hair. It wasn't long before she noticed that the supply never ended. Be damned with the illogical continuum of magic... she scowled and crossed her arms, not even bothering to take notes. Snape was lecturing them on the pheromone potion... the same potion they had been assigned to write about. Anyone with even the smallest amount of ambition in research would know every detail he spoke of.  
  
She sat quietly for a while, glaring at the teacher in the front of the room, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. Draco made frequent glances; unable to get the image of her laughing in his bed that morning out of his mind. How could she be so pretty when happy, but still so gorgeous when furious? Hermione didn't notice Draco staring at her until he subtly slid a piece of parchment in front of her. There was one short line written at the top.  
  
*Hey, you alright?* Hermione couldn't help but smile, and when she looked at Draco, he smiled too. Picking up the quill she hadn't even bothered to ink yet, Hermione dipped it in the pot and began a reply.  
  
*I am really not enjoying my 'new look'.* She slid the paper an inch toward him and Draco wrote back.  
  
*Why? Too happy for you?*  
  
*Quite the opposite, actually. I find it rather disturbing that there are dead things in my hair, but this might just be one of those Granger qualities.*  
  
*That other thing in your hair is just as dead as the flowers, if not more.*  
  
*My hair-tie is not dead; my hair-tie is inanimate. It was never alive. There is no organism on the planet which would use my hair-tie as a source of nutrition. Therefore, I am not a hypocrite.*  
  
*I never called you a hypocrite.*  
  
*Not directly.* Draco sighed.  
  
*I think they look nice.*  
  
*I think they're disgusting.*  
  
*Must you be so difficult?* Hermione smirked.  
  
*Would I be me if I weren't?* He smiled.  
  
*No, I suppose not.*  
  
*Just remember that.*  
  
*Oh, I will.*  
  
*Good.*  
  
*Good.*  
  
*Quite.*  
  
*Always have to have the last word, don't you Granger?*  
  
*So what if I do?*  
  
*Well, you won't this time.*  
  
*Oh, won't I?*  
  
*No, you won't.*  
  
*Well, Malfoy we'll see abou*  
  
"Now, pass forward your summer assignments; any of you who felt my class unimportant and do not turn in your essay to me today will receive a week of detentions. Hurry up, then!" Snape said irritably, scowling as he paced across the room. Hermione looked up, forced to stop her immature note passing and collect their papers. She gathered both her essay and Draco's into a pile and passed them to the girl in front of her, who just happened to be a Gryffindor. She glared as she snatched the parchment from Hermione's hand and Hermione hissed, much like Eglamour had to Harry and Ron. Draco seemed to think this act was hilarious and he laughed silently as Hermione smirked and sat back in her seat. The Gryffindor girl glared and turned around. She began to place her pile over theirs, but the housemate beside her grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're not really going to just hand those in, are you?" whispered the boy.  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do, Nick? Set them on fire?" Nick smirked evilly.  
  
"Maybe later... just put them in your bag, Claire. Pay Granger back for those points." Claire actually seemed to contemplate this. She looked uncertainly at the two piles in her hand.  
  
"What about Malfoy?"  
  
"He lost us points too... and he's being nice to Granger. Come on, Claire, just do it! They deserve a couple detentions!" Nick whispered fiercely.  
  
"Mr. Arenz! Miss Gouvas! Do you plan on passing up those assignments before the next goblin rebellion?" called Snape angrily. Claire looked uneasily at Nick, who nodded in approval.  
  
"Yes, sorry Professor," she said and handed the girl in front of her the pile in one of her hands, shoving the other nonchalantly in her potions textbook. The dishonest girl wore an insanely guilty expression, but the boy beside her smirked evilly.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, at the table behind them... Hermione leaned back in her chair. She said nothing for a moment, then sat up, remembering the written conversation. She smirked as she picked up her quill, but her expression dropped when she discovered she had nothing to write on. She turned to Draco, eyebrows knitted.  
  
"Where's that paper we were writing on?" she asked in a whisper, keeping an eye on Snape. Draco looked around the table for a moment, then thought of something and started laughing silently. "What?" Hermione asked, smiling herself.  
  
"I think you just handed it in with our essays..." he said and she laughed too.  
  
"Oh, shit," Hermione whispered; "He'll kill us."  
  
*How's he going to know who it was?* Draco wrote, using a new sheet of parchment.  
  
*Because we both wrote names at one point or another,* she wrote back and he laughed again.  
  
*Oh yeah; but there's no proof that we were doing it in class... maybe we just have weird written conversations while we sit in the common room.*  
  
*No, we were talking about my flowers; he'll know.*  
  
*Well, at least we didn't say 'Snape is such a poser; I heard from a very reliable source that he enjoys oil massages in his free time; often wearing a frilly pink bath robe and matching bunny slippers.'*  
  
*Great job, now we have to make sure he doesn't see this one... and we both know your memory isn't exactly up to par.*  
  
*Once again, you have no proof of that.*  
  
*I suppose that's true.*  
  
*Of course it is; would I just leave incriminating evidence all over the place?* Hermione laughed.  
  
*I'm not one to admit that I don't know something, but would you happen to know how to stop this damn flower spell? I think I might be allergic.* Draco laughed too.  
  
*Sure,* he wrote, then flicked his wand at her. All the flowers fell from her hair and onto the floor around her, where they dissolved. Hermione wore a big smile as she pulled out her hair tie, letting the wave of ebony hair cascade down her back.  
  
*Thanks,* she wrote before gathering her hair to tie up again, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"Don't," he whispered, taking her hand. Hermione looked up at him and Draco smiled, then took the hair-tie from her wrist and tucked in daintily in his inside robe pocket. Hermione watched this, a little surprised, but Draco simply smiled again, then turned to listen to Snape talk about their next assignment... but not before sliding his arm over the back of her chair, enjoying the tickling tingle of her dark hair on his pale skin. Still a tad confused, but not bothered in the least, Hermione leaned back, letting her curtain douse over his arm. Unnoticed by her, Draco shivered a bit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Snape was finally satisfied with his lecture and announced it complete, he ordered the class to create a pheromone potion in their groups, while he began to look through the essays. The students silently got to work; including Draco and Hermione. What looked like observations was actually another ink born debate.  
  
*I do NOT have girly fingernails.*  
  
*Yes you do, dammit; here compare them to mine.* Hermione wrote, let him read, then reached for one of the ingredients. Draco, however reluctantly, reached for the one next to it. He scowled at the two digits, then swiped his hand away. Hermione dropped in her potion component, then picked up her quill.  
  
*Told you; they're shaped exactly the same. Have you ever had a manicure?* Draco looked at the sentence and opened his mouth in shock.  
  
*No!*  
  
*It's okay; I won't tell, I promise. Nothing to be ashamed of, really; lots of men have.*  
  
*Really?*  
  
*No.* Draco scowled at her as he stirred with the other hand. *Well, some. Really, really vain men.*  
  
*Or really, really, gay men; neither of which am I.* Hermione snorted.  
  
*I'll take you word for the latter claim, but the previous might take a little convincing.*  
  
*Oh, come on! Not only are you accusing me of having feminine fingernails, which I do not, you think I'm obsessed with my appearance? Who am I, Prince?*  
  
*Or the artist formally known as Prince.*  
  
*Oh, good one.* He rolled his eyes, suggesting sarcasm.  
  
*Don't deny it, Malfoy. You have more hair care products in the bathroom than I do.*  
  
*That doesn't mean I use them; I didn't today.*  
  
*Only because you didn't have enough time; lazy git.*  
  
*I won't deny that, but I also won't admit to it.*  
  
*Very diplomatic answer, Draco.*  
  
*I thought so.*  
  
*I really do think you do too much to your hair; if you keep it up, you'll be bald by thirty.*  
  
*Bald?*  
  
*Yep; you think that stuff has no effect? Your hair is already paper thin; although quite nice, in my opinion.* Draco raised an eyebrow as he read this.  
  
"Malfoy, add the Aqua cloves before it starts to turn purple," Hermione said out loud, partially to not get in trouble, but partially to distract him from the last sentence written. She could have easily added the cloves herself. Draco was startled slightly, but did as she asked, pausing a moment before going back to their conversation.  
  
*Hermione, can I ask you something? As a friend?*  
  
*Wow, I'm surprised you can even spell my name.*  
  
*Fine, forget it.*  
  
*No, sorry, couldn't resist. What did you want to ask me?*  
  
*Never mind. It's not important.* Hermione scowled.  
  
*I'll kick you if you don't ask me.*  
  
*Yeah ri-*  
  
"Ow!" Draco said fiercely as Hermione kept her word and indeed kicked him. She glared for a moment, then smiled and went back to putting the ingredients in order.  
  
*I really don't think that was necessary.*  
  
*I do. And I warned you.*  
  
*Whatever.*  
  
*Are you going to ask me that question, or am I going to have to kick you again?*  
  
*Okay, okay.* He paused. *What do you think of me? As in attraction-wise?* Draco wrote this quickly, then put all his attention on the potion, acting as if nothing had happened. Hermione read the message, then looked up at him. He didn't even glance at her.  
  
*Looking for another ego booster, are we? I don't know why you're asking ME this.*  
  
*Hey! After all that damn trouble to get me to ask you, you sure as hell better answer me, Granger.*  
  
*Fair enough. I think you're* she paused a moment, thinking, then smirked and looked back down at the paper. *brutally handsome.* Draco read this and smiled.  
  
*And you, my friend, are terminally pretty.* Hermione looked up at him, somewhat surprised. Not only was she taken off guard by the compliment, but...  
  
*Eagles fan?* Draco smiled.  
  
*My Mum.*  
  
*Seems your Mum and I have quite a bit in common.* Draco smiled down at Hermione, who looked straight from the paper to her text book, then chose the last ingredient and handed it to him, smiling. Draco did nothing for a few seconds, then poured the vial into their caldron, causing a small puff of green smoke to billow up and disappear.  
  
"Well, well, well; seems the two most incompetent students have completed their potion first. How ironic. I'd like to... well, actually I wouldn't, but I'm afraid I must see you after class, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Snape said, causing the whole class to look at them. Draco noticed that the Gryffindor boy in front of him looked quite a bit smug.  
  
*This can't be good,* he wrote and Hermione nodded. Then, she smirked.  
  
*I have an idea. Pass me a couple of those empty vials?* Draco smirked and did as she asked, watching as she fixed each to the vial tongs and filled the little glass tubes with their sea-green potion, then slipped them into her pocket.  
  
*May I ask what this is for?*  
  
*I'll tell you later; although I'm sure you'll figure it out anyway.*  
  
*Fair enough.*  
  
*One more thing? Do me a favor and steal me about an ounce of wolfsbane?*  
  
*Why? If you put it in that, it'll just create an antidote... what good will that do?*  
  
*Like I said, I'll tell you later.*  
  
*Right.*  
  
One by one, each of the groups finished their potions with a puff of smoke. In some cases, it was a bang. Literally. Tad too much jellied stingray. The last group finally finished, however quite unsuccessfully; a black and putrid cloud had risen from their potion, causing half the room to nurse watery eyes, and Snape dismissed the class. Draco and Hermione cleaned up their table, making sure to burn their written conversations, and stayed after as asked. When the last student had left, the prefect couple approached Snape's desk.  
  
"As prefects I would have expected more from you. I see you didn't feel the need to complete this summer's assignment? And do you know the consequences of this choice?" Draco and Hermione's mouths dropped.  
  
"W-What? We did those essays!" Hermione argued, but Draco said nothing. He was silently piecing things together.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, sounding surprised, and Draco brushed his hand against Hermione's arm, causing her to look up at him. He shook his head slightly in warning and she turned back to the potions master.  
  
"No, Sir," she said, but sounded disgusted and glared. Snape stuck his nose up.  
  
"You will serve detention with me every night for the next week between seven and ten, and I expect those assignments in tomorrow, or it'll be another week. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione was about ready to pounce on Snape; she stepped up to his desk and leaned in, teeth bared. Draco, sensing danger, stepped in, taking hold of her arm to remind her that attacking a teacher wouldn't be such a good idea.  
  
"Of course, sir. We'll be there," Draco said and Hermione looked back at him. He nodded and she turned back to Snape.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Delighted," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I should take points for your tongue, Miss Granger, but considering your house is already negative about a hundred and fifty or so, I'll have mercy. Now leave my classroom."  
  
"Come on, Granger," Draco said, pulling Hermione away from Snape's desk. She came, but with great reluctance.  
  
Once out the door, Hermione burst out laughing. Draco looked at her as if she were insane.  
  
"Oh, that was almost as much fun as waking you up this morning," she said, regaining herself.  
  
"Did I miss something?" She nodded.  
  
"Maybe." Hermione pulled up the sleeve of her robes and opened her clenched fist, revealing a small glass vial nestled between her fingers. At the very bottom, a tiny blue-green drop was still lingering. Draco looked suspicious.  
  
"What did you do, Hermione?" he asked and she smirked.  
  
"Just put today's lesson to use, is all."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Indeed I did. Professor Snape may find that his coffee tastes a tiny bit sour this evening."  
  
"Oh, you're hardcore, aren't you?"  
  
"Indeed. I just have one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why the hell didn't he get our essays?! I'm not too happy about a week of detentions, even if it gave me the opportunity for a brilliant joke...what happened?" she asked and Draco scowled.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it may have had something to do with that hairy kid who was sitting in front of me... he looked way too pleased with himself when Snape told us to stay after." Hermione narrowed her eyes, looking away from her fellow prefect.  
  
"Why must those Gryffindor conspire against me?"  
  
"Well, you DID lost them a hundred house points," Draco pointed out and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I did... didn't I? Ha! As if they have any chance of winning without me answering all those damn questions. And I refuse to do it, too. I'm not answering a single one this year... I don't care who thinks I've gone crazy... nope."  
  
"What if I think you've gone crazy?"  
  
"Then you're pathetically unobservant," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"To Transfiguration?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
A/N: Haha... no I'm not going to make the whole day like that... I'm skipping to lunch after this, I think. And those of you who don't understand, Mione put the pheromone potion in Snape's coffee... hehe, this should be interesting.  
  
PRF: Whoa! 100 reviews! Yeah!  
  
Draco JAE: We'll see about the action... lol; I've got some plans!  
  
Clover: Haha, lots of questions, one answer: You'll find out!  
  
Mysticpixie: thanx!  
  
Kat-tak: Thanx, too!  
  
Starry Skies: Hehe, you mean... NOW? Sorry about the cliffies, but I like you all to suffer! (But you can avoid this surrounded in black sheets with Draco's arms wrapped around you... hehe, we all wish)  
  
Little Witch: Sorry! You're special now! And that's the impression I wanted you to get, so go you with picking up on the jealousy thing!  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: I know... MPES was written in a very depressing manner... I really should edit it though; some of those parts are... bad. There's no other word for it. Lol. Thanx for reading, and I'm updating as fast as I can!  
  
Crystalline Lily: Well, yeah... duh, of course they have feelings for each other! Otherwise they wouldn't have had their little conversations with Eglamour! Lol.  
  
Ezmerelda: Thanx! I'm enjoying writing this story anyway! Lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Not a lot of jealousy... mostly just fun stuff... but yes, Mione had her moment there... lol  
  
Some1: Lol, okay... horrible, mind-numbing, huh? Maybe just a little longer then.... j/k! Lol, thanx! ~Some2  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Lol, so would I! And I swear on my life the only reason he kissed MANDY was for plot development... okay and maybe a little for playing out of my fantasies... shut up! Lol!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I love proof reading; I do it like five hundred times... even for FOE I write it with ink, then go back and read it, then continue writing, then go back and see how they fit together, then type it, then re read it, then re read it again before I post it... tons of fun fun fun! I've re-read this fic about a hundred times; it's good though, it helps me think of connections I can make between the beginning and my current position... such as when Hermione said 'and we know your memory isn't up to par' or when Draco was thinking about her laughing in his bed... those were from previous chapters... and stuff. Yeah, I'm babbling...and don't we just love torturing the cute ones?  
  
Tainted Black: For you, I hope it's a guy too... for me, I won't let it be anything other... lol. About the glasses, I was actually going to make him wear them during class but for one I thought that might be a little too obvious and for two, there was no really good place to put that in. Yeah, he'll probably wear them in their rooms, but he was wearing them before too... when they were listening to music in the common room. So I don't know... Yeah, she's a tad on the jealous side, but as you can see, Draco made it all better! Hehe. Lol, I can't believe you actually searched to see if HEX was a real band... talk about a devoted fan, lol! Thanx! 


	10. Sleeping Alongside Mr Weasley

Disclaimer: There are words in the fanfic archive, scroll down as you go. There is insight and apossssss- trophes, although each aspect I've stole. (Play on Eagles- Seven Bridges Road. Download it, its good... and that word is apostrophes, lol... just so you know)  
  
Last Time on LGG:  
  
"Why must those Gryffindor conspire against me?"  
  
"Well, you DID lost them a hundred house points," Draco pointed out and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I did... didn't I? Ha! As if they have any chance of winning without me answering all those damn questions. And I refuse to do it, too. I'm not answering a single one this year... I don't care who thinks I've gone crazy... nope."  
  
"What if I think you've gone crazy?"  
  
"Then you're pathetically unobservant," she said, smiling up at him.  
  
"To Transfiguration?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Sleeping Alongside Mr. Weasley  
  
Unfortunately for Draco and Hermione, both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, whose class they had post-transfiguration, decided it best to assign seats... with like house members. The two prefects were forced to sit about as far away from each other as possible in both classes. Hermione sat next to Ron, with Harry and Lavender behind them, and Draco with Pansy, Millicent and Blaise in front of them. Hermione ignored all three of her friends for the entire of Transfiguration... but Charms brought with it a bit of an argument.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in a whisper, but Hermione ignored him, keeping her eyes on the text she was supposed to be reading. No one noticed that she wasn't even on the right page. "Hermione, come on, I said I was sorry." She turned and glared at him.  
  
"Do I look like I care?"  
  
"Not particularly..."  
  
"Ooo... big words, Ron. Careful, now. Wouldn't want to choke," she said, smirking, but Ron looked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to Malfoy?" he asked after a minute or so, causing Hermione so set her jaw at the immense annoyance he was causing her.  
  
"Because he's your exact opposite," she said, teeth clenched. Ron smiled, thinking she was complimenting him.  
  
"Gee, Mione..." he said, flattered. Hermione rolled her eyes, but said nothing. "I don't think you should hang around him too much... he's rancher- ous." The Gryffindor prefect groaned, exhausted from holding in the urge to put Ron out of his misery... and hers.  
  
"You mean rancorous? That doesn't really even make sense. See Ron, I told you to be careful, now, didn't I?" Again, Ron ignored the fact he had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"I can't believe you lost us a hundred and fifty house points," Lavender hissed from behind her and Hermione turned to glare.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wasting my time listening to you. Oh, and..." she leaned back and lowered her voice to a whisper. "About that halitosis of yours... my Mum says the dentists always use mentholated tongue scrapers. Just a thought." Hermione winked, then set her chair back on all fours, smirking as she turned back to her text. Lavender was practically on fire, and shooting the most deadly glares Hermione had ever seen... but it didn't bother her in the least. As said by another member of REO Speedwagon, 'She looked at me with fire in her eyes, looks can kill but she certainly tries and try as she might, I'm gonna be alright.'  
  
"Oh!" said the girl behind her, unable to find words to express her anger. Hermione just smiled, not noticing another smiling face staring directly at her.  
  
~  
  
"Draco!" whispered Pansy harshly, but the Slytherin paid no notice of her. "If you don't answer me, you'll regret it, Malfoy!" Again, Draco said nothing... his attention was directed elsewhere. Pansy scowled, reached down and...  
  
"Ah!" Draco practically yelled, sliding his chair back and away from Parkinson's odious decision in capturing his attention. Because the room was quiet, every head turned to him. Draco smirked and wagged his fingers at them, causing the students to scowl and turn back to their books. Except one. She stared right at him, a smile on her face, and Draco stared back... that is until he felt Parkinson walk her fingers toward his inner thigh again.  
  
Then, he turned and scowled at her, grabbing her wrist. When Draco looked back to Hermione, she was having another argument with Ron and was no longer looking at him. He turned back to his partner, glaring, and gave her wrist a good hard squeeze, causing Pansy to gasp. Annoyed, he threw it away, letting her cradle it as if it were broken.  
  
"You are not allowed to touch me there, Parkinson," he whispered fierce and coldly, eyes narrowed. Pansy seemed unaffected as she rubbed her wrist.  
  
"You never used to mind," she reminded him and Draco shuddered at the memories. "Why the hell are you staring at the mudblood, Malfoy? Did what I said not penetrate your thick head? What would your father say?"  
  
"Who gives a shit? It's none of his business, and it's none of yours, so keep your pudgy little nose out of it. And if you ever touch me again, I swear I'll make you physically unable to do so a third time. Are we clear on that?"  
  
"God, Malfoy, what the hell is your problem? It's no wonder everyone's ditching you, you....you..." Pansy scowled and turned away, shaking her head. Draco suppressed the urge to beat her to a bloody pulp and instead turned his sights back on Hermione... who seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was. She was staring directly at the clock on the wall, ignoring the animatedly chattering red-head beside her. Draco stared at the girl who stared at the wall, both unmoving for the next ten minutes.  
  
"Alright class, you may be..." started Flitwick, but he was interrupted.  
  
"RON! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hermione screamed, standing in the process, and towering over Ron, who shrunk back in his seat, eyes wide with fear. Hermione, who had never really taken out more than her textbook, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. Draco watched, wishing he could go after her, but thought better of it. Flitwick was just about to dismiss the class; it might be a better idea to just wait and look a little more inconspicuous. Plus, she seemed angry... he didn't really want to volunteer to be her outlet. When the door stopped swinging behind Hermione, everyone turned back to the professor, who was looking quite taken off guard himself.  
  
"Right... as I was saying, you may be dismissed, but remember your reading assignment..." If Flitwick said anything more, no one heard. Half the class was out the door before he got to the word 'remember.' At this realization, Flitwick chuckled merrily and left for the teacher's lounge. Draco stood slowly, put his text in his bag, then looked over to where Hermione had been seated. He looked around when he noticed that her book was still lying closed on her desk. Potter, Weasley, and Brown were all long gone, so he ventured to the Gryffindor side of the room to retrieve his roommate's textbook.  
  
Draco picked up the book by the binding; big mistake. As he lifted it, the notebook she'd been writing in on the train and fell out, scattering a few papers across the floor. Draco cursed, but wasn't too bothered by it. He knelt down and picked up the blood filled book, making sure to close it without reading anything. Draco had a feeling he didn't want to know what was written in there. There were three papers which fell from the notebook, and he picked up each one, placing it back where it came from. The first two were written in the bronzy ink, so he kept his eyes away from their words, but the third was written in black, and in a very familiar script. Draco couldn't help but smile as he began to read the note.  
  
*I see we listen well. Yes, I did bring you upstairs. No, I did not go...*  
  
"What are you doing?" asked a voice from the doorway and Draco looked up, startled. Hermione was standing there, looking more scared and surprised than angry. Draco said nothing for a moment, sliding the note back into the notebook as he stood, then re-lifted the textbook from the table. He piled the diary atop the text and held them toward her.  
  
"Forgot your books." Hermione stood frozen for a moment, then quickly stepped forward and accepted her possessions, holding them close to her chest. She looked up at Draco with the eyes of a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding big rig.  
  
"That's why I came back," she said unwavering, then sounded scared out of her mind as she continued. "What did you see?" Hermione turned her head down and closed her eyes as she waited for him to tell her he'd seen everything. Waited for the questions, waited for the disgusted comments, for the order to leave his sight and never return... but he did something she was in no way expecting. Draco smiled and gently slid his fingers below her chin, lifting it. Hermione opened her eyes, surprised.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't read, and I didn't. Promise." Hermione blinked. Was he telling the truth? That must've taken a damn lot of self control.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not that much of an asshole... honestly," he said, rolling his eyes, then he smiled at her. Hermione was compelled to smile back. Then, she stepped forward and kissed him square on the lips. She'd meant it only to be a peck, but something stopped her from pulling away. Draco didn't seem to mind; he kissed back with more effort than Hermione had put into the initiation and let his hands move to the small of her back, pulling her a little closer. Hermione placed the books in her arms back on the desk and trailed her hands up to the back of his neck.  
  
When the kiss finally finished, Hermione took a step back. Draco, although he'd had no trouble in reciprocating her efforts, still looked shocked as they parted. She hadn't kissed him since the beginning of the train ride. I'd always been him...later on the train, outside the great hall, in bed, in the common room, after the essay... but this was all her. Hermione smiled at the look on his face and picked up her books again.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. Walk with me to lunch?" Again, Draco was surprised. Not only had she gone and kissed him... she acted like nothing had happened. He swallowed dryly and gave a slight nod. Hermione looked ecstatic, smiling as if she'd just won the library.  
  
"It's not for half an hour," Draco said, just realizing it, as they exited the classroom. Hermione shrugged her shoulders innocently.  
  
"We'll walk slowly," she said, smirking, and Draco smiled. He kept his eyes on her as they walked, indeed slow, and Hermione smiled at the ground, fully aware of his gaze. Draco kept quiet for a while, but his curiosity was eating at him. It was after about ten minutes of strolling in comfortable silence that he spoke up.  
  
"So, why did you keep my letter?" Hermione's smile dropped and her face looked ashen as she quickly looked up at him.  
  
"W-What?" Uh-oh; Hermione suspected he had done a little more snooping than he'd owned up to. Draco, although he knew exactly what she was thinking, played innocent... not that he was guilty.  
  
"It fell out and I recognized my handwriting. I was just curious as to why you would keep something so meaningless." Hermione sighed in visible relief, then looked down at the notebook still in her hands. She'd put the heavy charms text in her feather-light bag, but insisted on carrying the precious item she'd almost lost. Suddenly, she hugged it tight to her.  
  
"It's not meaningless," she whispered, then looked up at him. Draco looked at her with a somewhat touched smile. Hermione laughed slightly and looked back to the floor in front of her. "You'll think I'm stupid, but... I always keep things like that. I still have my letter of acceptation from first year, the letter informing me of my prefect status, the very first letter my parents ever owled me, the first letter I got from Harry and Ron the summer after we met, Hagrid's first request to join him for tea, and... others." She said this last word as if it bothered her, but the uneasiness disappeared quickly. "And now I have your letter, and I'm not throwing it away. It's not meaningless," she said and Draco could tell how much such simple things meant to her. He smiled unconsciously, intrigued by her simplistic view of sentiments. Hermione laughed again. "I would have kept our letters from potions had I not been so afraid Snape would find them and beat us down." Draco laughed.  
  
"As if he could." She shrugged.  
  
"You shouldn't underestimate people, Draco. People underestimate me; big mistake," Hermione said with a smirk and Draco smiled.  
  
"That's a good point." She looked up at him.  
  
"Do me a favor?" He smirked.  
  
"As long as it involves no mutilation or homicidal tendencies of any kind."  
  
"Oh, damn; never mind, then," she said sarcastically and Draco smiled.  
  
"Will you kick me if I say no?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for that excellent suggestion."  
  
"Okay, okay, fine. What do you want?" Hermione looked uneasy.  
  
"I don't know yet... but back to my favor..."  
  
"Yes, which is what I was referring to," he said, nodding and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Right. Let's start over. Do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Don't make me hate you," she said seriously and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you already hated me?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"No Draco; I usually don't repeatedly snog, sleep with, or let Eglamour hang out with people I hate. I don't hate you. Never did, really. You weren't the only one to piss me off, or shoot insults at me... and if memory serves me, I rebutted each of your comments... therefore, we're even, and I have no reason to hate you."  
  
"Agreed. And for the record, you didn't sleep with me." Yet, Draco thought. You didn't sleep with me yet. Say it damn you! But it was too late. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, that's true," she agreed.  
  
"So, why this request? Am I on my way to your blacklist?" He asked almost worriedly and she frowned slightly, then her smile became sad.  
  
"I've had quite a bit of experience with suddenly hating someone I'm friends with. I really do like you, Draco. I don't want to hate you." Draco smiled. He wanted to... hug her, or pull her close... hold her hand... something... but he did nothing; simply smiled and walked beside her. Then, as if she'd read his mind, Hermione let one hand away from her precious notebook and slid it in his, pulling him toward a hallway. For a moment, surprise and happiness distorted his conscious, but then Draco regained himself.  
  
"Hate to be the one to point out the obvious, Hermione, but the great hall is that way," he said, pointing. Hermione smirked, but didn't let go of his hand.  
  
"I said we were going to lunch; I never said anything about the great hall. I haven't been there since the 'Welcome Back Feast' and I don't plan on returning anytime soon." Draco stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
"Not even going to ask," he said out loud, but to himself, although Hermione could hear. She smirked.  
  
"Good; you'll find out, anyway."  
  
"Which reminds me... is there a purpose for the wolfsbane?" Hermione laughed evilly; three deep throated chuckles.  
  
"Of course. I do believe we will be attending breakfast tomorrow morning, if only for a few minutes. Well, I will... you don't really have to go if you don't want to... but you're getting up earlier. I can't get back at Arenz and Gouvas by myself..." Draco smirked.  
  
"I'm assuming you have plans, then?" he asked and Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"I ALWAYS have plans. Nothing for me is ever spontaneous."  
  
"Oh! So you MEANT to eat yourself into an agonizing oblivion yesterday? I see now... it all makes sense," Draco said sarcastically and Hermione glared good-naturedly.  
  
"Oh, shut-up, you. The wolfsbane will indeed be added to the remaining vials of pheromone potion," she said, patting her pocket. "And will be slipped into Harry and Ron's breakfasts. Distracting them shouldn't be hard. I was thinking I'd need you to do that, but then I realized all I had to do was point somewhere and say 'Look, it's Sting!' and they'd both look for twenty minutes before they realized they had no idea who Sting was..."  
  
"I don't even know who Sting is."  
  
"That's a good thing; you don't want to. In the words of Ozzy Osbourne; 'I may be Ozzy Osbourne, but it could be worse... I could be Sting'." Draco smirked.  
  
"Now Ozzy I know."  
  
"Your Mum again?"  
  
"Hell no; she chews me out for that stuff all the time," Draco laughed, still consciously aware of her hand in his. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Good; we DO have something in common. Anyway... this slide of the hand which will occur at eight AM tomorrow will cause both Harry and Ron to lose their 'appeal'. I realize Ron really doesn't have any to begin with... but I'm playing on if no one's after Harry, he'll be pretty close in line for the next... 'stud'." She spoke the last word as if it were a disease. "Now; I'm assuming Snape won't figure out why all the girls in the rest of his classes are batting their eyelashes at him today, meaning he'll still reek of attraction tomorrow. It should be quite interesting to see Harry's reaction when his fan club starts fawning over one of his only remaining enemies. Still not that great, but it's a start. I'm working with what I have here."  
  
"It's brilliant." Hermione smiled, blushing slightly. "So, what about the pack rats?"  
  
"That depends on what ingredients we can manage to steal during our detention tonight; I was hoping for a possible irreversible adhesive potion to apply to their chairs... but I don't know if Snape'll just leave six ounces of water beetle tears on his desk or something," she said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"It doesn't matter... I'll think of something."  
  
"I have no doubt that you will." Hermione smiled again. "Hey, Hermione... do you think I'm 'stud' material?" Draco asked playfully, stopping and spreading his arms so she could get a good look. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh, most definitely. And if your father is any indication, you will be for quite some time," she said and stared walking again, gently pulling him to come with her. Draco made a shocked and disgusted face.  
  
"You find my father attractive?" Hermione burst out laughing and Draco felt suddenly relieved. That would have been just plain weird.  
  
"Hell no! Sorry, love, I'm not really attracted to men more than twice my age, but I'm picky like that. Honestly, Draco... I was just implying that your father isn't outstandingly unattractive, like... Mr. Weasley. Nice guy, a bit off in the head, but... I don't know how Ron's mother sleeps next to him every night," she said, shaking her head.  
  
"Well that's reassuring," Draco said sarcastically and Hermione smiled up at him. She looked for a good while, and Draco noticed. He looked back with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm serious, though. As long as you leave your hair the hell alone and keep it where it is... and oh, god, promise me you will never grow a mustache. It'll totally kill the whole little kid innocent look you've got going for you."  
  
"Done." Hermione smiled and Draco returned it.  
  
"I bet you could marry Parkinson and your kids would still be cute." Draco snorted.  
  
"If I marry Parkinson, there will be no children." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Can't say I blame you there. You know, if you're ever hard up on cash... come to the muggle world and look into Soap Operas. I'm not a fan myself, but I've seen enough to know that every one of them has a blonde guy and a little-kid-innocent guy. You'd be perfect," Hermione said, smiling, and Draco laughed.  
  
"I can't really... act. Lie, yes, I can lie... but I can't act," he said and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"That's okay. None of the others can either. Just remember who suggested this when you're all rich again.... and...." she started, but then stopped, holding a light smile on her face.  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"And forget me the next season when they kill off your character." Draco smiled and pushed her lightly.  
  
"As if I'll ever forget you," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"When I'm finished, no one will forget me," she said evilly and Draco smirked.  
  
"I think I like the sound of that."  
  
"You too will be eminent, my friend. Together, we shall reign. Hogwarts alumni will rue the day they double crossed us... or in some cases, single crossed us," Hermione said, still with an evil after-tone and Draco kept his smirk.  
  
"Here-here." Then, he looked around. "Yep."  
  
"Yep what?" Hermione asked and Draco shrugged.  
  
"I had a feeling I'd be totally lost by the time we got to wherever you're taking me," Draco said and Hermione smiled, looking around herself.  
  
"Oh, damn," she said, laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot I was going somewhere; come on," she said, turning around and pulling Draco to follow her. He laughed and came along; luckily, they hadn't gone too much farther than Hermione had originally wanted. She stopped right in the middle of the hall, a smirk on her face. Draco looked to where she was looking and nodded.  
  
"Yes, a very interesting painting. Definitely worth the walk." Hermione pursed her lips and glared at him, but a smile broke through.  
  
"Oh, come on," she said and stepped up to the giant bowl of fruit. Draco watched as she lightly ran a finger over the green ball impersonating a pear and was surprised when it giggled and the portrait opened. Hermione looked back at him with a smile, enjoying the surprise and subtle excitement in his expression.  
  
"Thought you might like that." Draco looked past the doorway to the enormous kitchens, filled with dozens of house elves; at least twice what he had back at the manor. One in particular caught his attention.  
  
"Dobby?" he wondered, crinkling his brow and inspecting one of the many workers. Hermione beamed.  
  
"Oh, you know Dobby, do you? I thought Harry said something about him belonging to you or something... Oi! Dobby!"  
  
"Miss Hermione!" said the little man Draco had been inspecting and he put down the rag he'd been cleaning with, dashing over to the darkly dressed Gryffindor. "Dobby was wondering when he would see Miss Hermione again."  
  
"I missed you too, Dobby. I believe you know Draco," Hermione said, indicating the Slytherin behind her with her book-clad hand. Dobby looked up at the blonde and his tiny mouth dropped.  
  
"Draco!?" he exclaimed and Draco shook his head to clear away the daze, then smiled.  
  
"Hey, Dobby. Long time."  
  
"Damn straight!" said the little man, shocking Hermione, who looked at Draco, who looked at her in turn, then she laughed. It was quite odd to hear a house elf speak that way.  
  
"I was going to say you could drop the act if you wanted; Mione's on our side." Dobby looked uneasily between the slightly confused looking Gryffindor and the smiling Slytherin, then trailed his eyes down to their interlocked hands. He smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I know that," he said and Hermione's eyes opened. "Sorry, Hermione. I should have stopped that sooner. Do you know how annoying it is to talk in third person all the time? If there's a table of six people, you can't just say 'Can I take your order?' you have to say 'What can Dobby get for Mr. What's-his-name, Miss So-in-so...' and about ten minutes later, they finally tell you what they want." Dobby shook his head. "Which reminds me; what can I get for you?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged, then back to Dobby.  
  
"Whatever they're serving for lunch is fine, Dobby. Thanks," she said and he nodded, turning back toward the kitchens. Hermione turned to Draco. "Never try and follow them; they're very defensive of their kitchen territory. If you get in their way, you get burned," she said and led him over to the small table she'd always sit at when she came to visit Dobby.  
  
"I thought you said EVERYone hated you; Dobby seems to like you well enough," Draco pointed out with a smirk as they sat down, their hands finally coming apart. Though he wasn't too thrilled about his, Draco said nothing about it. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Dobby doesn't count."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, looking suspicious. "Because he's a house elf?"  
  
"No, because I could come in here and Avada every one of the other elves, and he'd applaud. As long as you're nice to him, that guy'll love you forever." Draco nodded.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Of course; it came from me, didn't it?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering... why'd you blow up at Weasley? What'd he do? I know it wasn't just because he was talking to you; he'd been doing that the entire class." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Watching me, were you?" Draco smirked and shrugged.  
  
"It was either that or look at Pansy."  
  
"Wow; that must have been a tough decision. I feel special now," she said sarcastically and Draco shrugged again.  
  
"There was no contest. So anyway, about my question?"  
  
"He told me I had a nice ass," she said and Draco looked somewhat surprised. He leaned over in his chair, which was across from Hermione's, and pretended to validate Ron's statement.  
  
"I agree," he said as he straightened again and Hermione shook her head at him. He smirked. "What, no 'Malfoy! Shut the hell up!'?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Malfoy, you are not a member of an elite group of dumb asses bent on making my life a living hell, are you?"  
  
"No. I fly solo," he stated smartly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
A/N: Hehe... sorry this is so like, detailed and stuff, but I tend to do that. The train ride took two chapters, remember. Lol. And someone mentioned the absence of Eglamour. Yes, this saddens me as well... I apologize for him not being in this chapter either. He'll be in the next one, promise... love that guy. Anyway... warning! There is another sappy and weird conversation in the next chapter! Plot development, I swear! Hehe. Hermione did something... and now she's owning up to the consequences. Whatever could she have done? And what is in store for her this faithful evening? Will there be water beetle tears? We shall see.  
  
PRF:  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Draco seems to really care about what Hermione thinks of him. He keeps asking her... lol. Is that a little too self-concious? I don't know... I like it. Lol. I HATE EVERY MEMBER OF GRYFFINDOR (with the exception of Hermione)!!!!  
  
Erilyn Rose: Snape Snape Snape... gonna get some lovin!!!  
  
Hataher: (I think you meant Heather) anyway... lol... Mione HAD to get close so he wouldn't notice her dump the vial in his coffee. I don't know why she'd want to be that close otherwise... she just enjoys being a psycho- bitch... lol  
  
MysticPixie: It was a Pheromone potion... pheromones are the natural scents animals excrete to subconsciously alert members of the opposite sex that they're ready for some lovin! Believe it or not, B.O. is a pheromone, lol... but it only works if you can barely smell it. I'm not saying that people should be attracted to people with bad B.O.... but, GOOD B.O. Lol. Basically, this potion is gonna make Snape seem like one sexy bitch and like every girl in the school who gets close enough will be attracted... lol...should be fun!  
  
Dreamer: Read MysticPixie's PRF....^^^ to learn about the potion, lol. Thanx, I'm glad you like my fic so much! I like it too!  
  
Exlibris: Yeah, I don't like them either... they're just supposed to be stupid and mean. Which they are. The story's not about them. Pay them little attention. Lol... that is until this plan plays out!  
  
Kat-tak: Thanx!  
  
Tainted Black: Nope, sorry... but the later on will be quite humourous. No coffee drinking in plain sight, lol. Nick is just an ass. Read MysticPixies PRF up there to learn about the potion. Claire's gonna be a druggie later, lol... peer pressure... JUST SAY NO! SAY NO CLAIRE!  
  
Sleepy-Kitty: Your pal TOM? Can I meet this TOM? Lol. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Ezmerelda: Thanx for the lovely compliments! Lol. Yes, Nick will be punished... and Snape's got it coming to him.  
  
Shezabel: You know what? Me too! And I love your penname! Is that your real name? That's awesome!  
  
Vanessa: For right now, they just do. This matter will be confronted later. We all love Draco!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Proofreading is very important. Lol. I loved that line too... hehe.  
  
KittyKat589: In answer to your conclusions A) Most definitely B) I totally agree, have always thought this C) Yes, that would be sad. This is why I'm updating, lol.  
  
Starry Skies: I find black sheets attractive, lol. Is that weird? Oh well... black sheets and a pale blonde Slytherin... yum, yum.... actually, Can you imagine that white room of hers, and Draco wearing white, sitting in the white bed with the white sheets.... oh lord... lol. It's like an image straight from heaven... anyway, away from my fantasies... I think my story's pretty original... I like it that way, that's what I was trying for. Its nice... like Draco in a white suit in a white bed wearing that adorable smirk....::Swoon:: 


	11. Operation Secret Decoder Ring

Disclaimer: JK may own the peeps but I sure do own the cheeps, so if the words do make you sleep, it is the fault of the Passion creep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Hey, I was wondering... why'd you blow up at Weasley? What'd he do? I know it wasn't just because he was talking to you; he'd been doing that the entire class." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He told me I had a nice ass," she said and Draco looked somewhat surprised. He leaned over in his chair, which was across from Hermione's, and pretended to validate Ron's statement.  
  
"I agree," he said as he straightened again and Hermione shook her head at him. He smirked. "What, no 'Malfoy! Shut the hell up!'?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, Malfoy, you are not a member of an elite group of dumb asses bent on making my life a living hell, are you?"  
  
"No. I fly solo," he stated smartly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: Operation Secret Decoder Ring  
  
When Dobby returned, carrying with him a tray of turkey salad sandwiches, he struck up a 'how're things at home' conversation with Draco.  
  
"Does Penny make those cookies your mother likes? I tried to teach her before I left, but I'm afraid she wasn't the quickest learner, poor thing..."  
  
"Actually, Mother makes them herself. Now SHE'S good at it... maybe better than you, even." Dobby laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right," he said with a smirk, then looked a little more serious. "Lucius doesn't know about that, does he? She really shouldn't be... if he ever caught her..."  
  
"I know; god knows how many times I've told her... but you know mother..." he rolled his eyes. "Once she sets her mind to something..." Dobby nodded. "Although I'm not really sure what he'd actually DO if he found out... he hasn't been himself since..." Draco looked to Hermione, who'd remained quietly eating her sandwich while the two boys talked. Draco was about to finish, but Dobby knew what he meant and nodded.  
  
"Might be the best thing to ever happen to the man, really... it's better this way, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, much..."  
  
"Dobby! Barry needs Dobby's assistance in the mixing room," said a female house elf, bounding over to the little group.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming Jessie. Tell Barry to wait a tit." Jessie's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Dobby!" she scolded, gesturing to the two at the table. "Humans." Dobby smirked.  
  
"It's okay, Jessie. They're good ones." Jessie rolled her eyes and spun, leaving Dobby to his business. "I better go; Barry doesn't rhyme with scary for nothing."  
  
"Thanks Dobby," Hermione called after him as the house elf walked away and Draco nodded in agreement, then turned back to his lunch. "Since what?" Hermione asked before he could manage a bite. Draco set down his sandwich slowly, noticing that she seemed to mean business. This could take a while.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Draco. It's beneath you." Draco sighed.  
  
"Since the defeat." Hermione looked down. "Yep, see, this is why I didn't want to tell you. Now you feel guilty, don't you?" Hermione didn't say anything. "It could've been worse... most of the other death eaters spontaneously combusted; it's almost a miracle, if you think about it."  
  
"Draco, that's really not helping. Tell me what you mean by 'he hasn't been himself,'" she asked sadly and he sighed again.  
  
"He's gone mad, Hermione. My father is legally insane. Sometimes he's the same old Lucius... sometimes he's super-dad, rebuilding the tree-house I'd build when I was three, which he'd burned down to spite me... attempting to give me advice... he once even tried to give me the sex talk. Can you imagine that? Lucius Malfoy talking to his son about a matter such as sex? It was bloody hilarious if you ask me..."  
  
"So he's just normal and nice?" she asked hopefully and Draco's smile dropped.  
  
"No, I'm not going to lie to you... sometimes he's violent. We had to have one of those padded rooms installed in order for the ministry to let us keep him at the manor, and he has three male nurses... big guys who can wrestle him down. But it's not as bad as I'm making it sound, Hermione; I swear. He has medication... and he's nice most of the time. It's so much better this way; you have no idea." Hermione didn't look too much happier. With a sad smile, Draco reached across and brushed her hair back behind her ear, causing Hermione to look at him. "He doesn't beat my mother anymore, Hermione. He doesn't even threaten to... if he does, he goes to his room; he knows that, so he doesn't do it. Lucius is on his best behavior or he gets time out; like a five-year-old. He realizes this, and it embarrasses him, so he makes an effort to be what everyone wants him to be. I can't emphasize how much this means to me... and my mother... and our house elves. You should feel proud of yourself; not guilty. Don't, okay? Don't torture yourself for me."  
  
Hermione kept her eyes locked on his for a while, then looked back down at her plate. Draco's hand was still close to her cheek; fingers curled around her ear.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly, knowing he hadn't quite gotten her to understand yet, and Hermione took a small breath. She reached a hand up to his, pulling it down, but keeping it in hers, then resting them on her shoulder.  
  
"How can you be so optimistic? I made your father go crazy, Draco. He's insane, because of me. It's irrelevant how it affected him, the fact still remains that I've given your father a mental illness. You should hate me," she said sadly, not making eye contact. She held tight to his hand, as if she thought he'd agree and leave her where she sat, never chancing a word with her again.  
  
"Hermione, it does matter. What doesn't matter is what they call it. In truth, you've made him a better person and you've taken suffering away from countless others. In my opinion, he was loonier before the incident. When everyone thought Black was a murderer, what did people say? 'That man is crazy.' And they were right; you'd have to be crazy to take the innocent lives of strangers... and my father did that, along with countless other things only someone a little off the deep end would do... things I will never repeat to you; ever, but they're there... he did them... and he doesn't do them anymore. He's a normal person now... as long as he takes his pill. That one little capsule of powder in his morning cup of yogurt and he's Saint Augustine for the rest of the day. Please, Hermione. You feeling bad about this is just stupid... there's no other way to say it." Hermione still looked torn; should she believe him? He might be exaggerating to make her feel better... oh god, she drove his father mad! How could she do something so terrible! But he'd done things much worse... and she'd stopped him...  
  
"Draco..." she said, tilting her head slightly, leaning it on their hands. Sensing she would make another excuse and refuse to feel better, Draco stopped her.  
  
"I'll kick you if you don't stop kicking yourself," he said and she smiled, although she tried hard not to.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she challenged and Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to find out. And I'm wearing steel-toed shoes, so I'd be careful." Hermione dropped her smile and sighed.  
  
"You're sure it's better; you're not just saying that?"  
  
"I swear on my life I'm not leading you anywhere." Slouching a bit in her chair, Hermione nodded slightly.  
  
"Alright," she agreed, then smiled at him. Draco looked much happier and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Good. You're a real drag when you're unhappy," he said and Hermione smiled more genuinely. Then, she sat straighter with a start, needing to let go of Draco's hand in order to move her sleeve to view her watch.  
  
"We've got class in twenty minutes; I have Herbology; that's only about a ten minute walk from here... providing I walk a bit faster than we did coming down." Draco smiled.  
  
"Then we'll stay a few more minutes, hm?" he suggested and Hermione smiled.  
  
The two prefects sat together for almost ten more minutes, neither speaking much... they were more concentrated on the sandwiches they'd neglected while talking. When they were finished and ready to go, Draco and Hermione bid an across-the-kitchen goodbye to Dobby and left.  
  
"Steel-toed shoes, huh? Liar," Hermione said, looking down at Draco's sneakers. He smiled and shrugged, so she stepped on his foot.  
  
"Ow; geez I'm sorry! Why must you be so brutal?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you have now?" she asked as they continued down the hall, trying to put on her gloves and hold her notebook at the same time. Noticing her struggling, Draco took her book away. Hermione moved to snatch it back, but remembered his promise and put her gloves on as fast as she could, taking it back calmly. "Thanks," she said and he smiled. She really did trust him; even with her most prized possession. As Draco handed the notebook back, he answered her.  
  
"Astronomy," he said and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Draco! Why didn't you tell me that?! You'll never get to class on time! You'll be late, and it's my fault," she wined and he laughed.  
  
"Actually, that would be my fault... I know how far away the tower is. Don't worry about it, Hermione; I'll be fine."  
  
"How do you have astronomy at one o'clock in the afternoon? You can't possibly see stars..."  
  
"It's called magic, Granger. The same magic that did my potions essay last night, and fixed the black eye I got on the train," Draco said smartly and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm stupid sometimes; forgive me."  
  
"Liar," he said with a smirk. "I've got to go... I'll see you later; CMC." Hermione bit her lip and nodded, feeling guilty about making him late. "I told you to stop that," he said as he backed away and she smiled a bit. Then, Hermione had another stroke of genius.  
  
"Draco, wait!" Unsurprisingly, he waited. Hermione walked quickly up to him, taking a paper from her pocket. "This is my schedule. Say you picked it up by accident this morning, thinking it was yours and went to Herbology instead. Our first three classes were together; it wouldn't have made a difference until now," she said, holding the paper out to him. Draco stared at her as he took it, smiling. Then, he leaned down and kissed her... again. It wasn't as involved as last time; they were on a time schedule. Hermione was speechless as they parted. No matter how many times they kissed, each managed to always catch the other off-guard, and each kiss in itself was surprising.  
  
"You're amazing. Thanks," he said softly, then turned and jogged down the hall. Hermione watched him go, then snapped out of it and looked at her watch.  
  
"Shit," she said and took off running toward the greenhouses.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione managed to make it to Herbology within three minutes after the beginning of class. Some day this had been... first the house points, then detention, then having to sit next to Ron for two whole hours, then learning about what she did to Draco's father, and now, she was barely on time to class. At least she could get Snape back... not to mention Harry, Ron, Nick, and Claire. Damn Gryffindors.  
  
Although the day seemed to lag forever, Hermione made it through Herbology, spent her free period in the library, then sat through Arithmacy and DADA without a hitch. Unfortunately, she was forced to sit with either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw she didn't know, so Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. Again. And they kept trying to talk to her. Again. Lord, it would have been easier to just sit with Finch-Fletchley or something. Hm... she could have told him about Hannah... no, no, that was just too evil. Hermione Granger wasn't THAT evil... but Guilly Granger? Kid stuff.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Costello, sat silently at his desk, eyes on the clock, waiting to dismiss the class. Hermione, taking note of this, stared with him... just a few more minutes... she was tapping her feet in anticipation. She had Care of Magical Creatures next. The last class of the day... and it was with Slytherin. She smiled spontaneously. Slytherin.  
  
"What are you so excited about, Mione? I'd rather stay here all day than go to class with those prats. At least it's with Hagrid. Imagine if we had potions last... I'd die, I'd literally die," Ron said, noticing her practical need to leave. Hermione glared at him, but Ron took it as dislike for Slytherin. "It's okay, Mione. We'll still be there... we won't let the stupid Slytherin touch you."  
  
Hermione was suddenly struck with images of Draco the morning after she'd slept in his bed. She could almost feel his caresses... his lips in her hair... she shivered.  
  
"Oh, I wish..." she moaned in a whisper, and both Harry and Ron looked to her with wide eyes. Hermione panicked. Had she said that out loud? Wait... had she said that? "I-I wish this class would just end so I can go to CMC and get this stupid day over with," she covered less than brilliantly, and Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That's not what you meant," he accused and Hermione thought about this. No, no... that definitely wasn't what she meant... and why is it any of their business anyway? Yeah, why should they care if she's... attracted... to a Slytherin? And a damn hott Slytherin at that. She blinked. Whoa, where was all this coming from? Shaking her head, Hermione made up her mind.  
  
"You're right Harry, that's not what I meant. I meant exactly what you think I meant," she said and both Harry and Ron dropped their jaws, eyes on her. Hermione shrugged. "Draco's hott."  
  
"Class dismissed," said Professor Costello, simple and out of the blue. Hermione smiled and stood quickly, hurrying from the classroom. Perfect timing, Professor. Let them chew on that one for a while... serves them right, annoying little bastards.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Harry, please tell me that did not happen. Tell me Granger didn't just say she wanted to shag Malfoy. I don't think I can take that right now."  
  
"Sorry Ron, but yes, that most certainly did happen. Damn Slytherin, they're ruining everything... we'll have to put Operation Secret Decoder Ring into action a little sooner if we don't want to lose Ms. Encyclopedia to the enemy. She may annoy the hell out of me, but if she's not on our side, I don't want to know what she could do to us... Malfoy needs to be out of the picture," Harry said as he picked up his books and Ron nodded.  
  
"Right." Then, he looked uneasy. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's Operation Secret Decoder Ring?" Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sometimes you're as in the dark as Granger. We write a letter 'from' Malfoy to Granger telling her all about how he finds her the most disgusting thing he's ever seen and blah, blah, blah... then she gets mad at him, which makes him mad at her... presto magnifico, Malfoy's no longer a problem. Honestly, can't you remember anything? We were talking about this half an hour ago."  
  
"Well you have so many damn plans... I'm bound to forget which is which."  
  
"You named that one!"  
  
"Right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione and Draco were standing just outside the DADA doorway, and both heard every word spoken by the enemy. As Harry and Ron approached the door, Draco silently took Hermione by the arm and pulled her around the corner he knew they wouldn't pass. Once the duo of double-crossers was out of ear shot, Hermione laughed out loud.  
  
"Did you hear that? They think a forged letter is going to fool ME..." she asked, standing with her back against the wall and shaking her head. "Are they progressively losing brain cells?" Draco smirked. He was standing in front of her, eyes on her face as she laughed. Again, another activity she could participate in and still remain beautiful. Damn.  
  
"You told them you wanted to sleep with me?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione felt her heart drop, but thankfully didn't falter her laughter. She nodded slightly.  
  
"Pissed them off right good, didn't it? Operation Secret Decoder Ring, good god," she said, still grinning on the edge of her laughter. Meanwhile, Draco was having mental conflict. His mouth wasn't cooperating with his brain: 'Do you? Ask her, Malfoy, damn you. Do you want to sleep with me?' "Where did you come from, anyway? Are you stalking me or something?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I just came from the Arithmacy room down the hall and I thought you might like to walk with me to class. I haven't quite decided yet." Hermione remained silent for a moment, and Draco worked an impulse, leaning in for a kiss. Knowing what was coming and, due to her new found feelings, not knowing if she was really quite ready for it, Hermione slid away, out into the open hallway. Draco looked shot down. Noticing this, Hermione took his hand in hers.  
  
"We should go, come on." And Draco followed. He sighed at himself. That was the second time today he hadn't had the guts to say something to her. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was good that he hadn't asked, though... she didn't seem too keen on his closeness a moment ago. It probably would have scared her away...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco and Hermione approached Hagrid's hut, still holding hands. Hermione seemed not even to notice, but Draco did, and it worried him a tiny bit. Potter and Weasley were bound to blow up at that, weren't they?  
  
The two prefects were the last to arrive, but luckily found an empty table and sat together. Hermione was glad; she would have kicked herself for listening to Harry and Ron talk about their stupid little plan if it meant she couldn't sit next to the boy she'd been waiting to see since he turned the corner from the kitchens. It wasn't like she'd have fallen for the letter trick anyway.  
  
Hermione looked to Harry and Ron, wanting to see their reaction. They were both looking right at her, but smiled when they saw her stare. She narrowed her eyes, but they just shrugged and turned ahead, each wearing evil smirks. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You know," she said, attracting Draco's attention, not noticing she'd never lost it. Hermione nodded at the Gryffindor boys. "If I didn't know better, I'd think they were planning something." Draco smirked.  
  
"Could be," he agreed, but Hagrid cut off anything else he might have wanted to say. The burly professor began into a speech about unicorns. Again. Every year, Hagrid started out each class, from first to seventh year, with a project on unicorns, gradually getting more difficult at each level. As seventh year students, their project was to have one member of each group approach the caged unicorn in Hagrid's stables and collect a sample of hair from the main, tail, and just above the hoof. This particular unicorn was color-coded, in a sense, so the hairs could be distinguished.  
  
Once done, the team must collect all the information they can on each type of hair, then brew three separate potions involving each, and finally organize their observations and construct a report of some kind. As large a project as it seemed, it was well known that Hagrid probably didn't even read the finished products, so a lot of people were planning on easy living through this. Not Hermione. She'd never slacked off on an assignment, and she wasn't planning to start now. If Draco wasn't willing to help her, she'd do it herself. Maybe he'd feel guilty. Or maybe he'd just help...  
  
Once Hagrid was done explaining the requirements of the project and the students had split themselves into twelve boy-girl teams, only one inter- house, the class was drawing to a close.  
  
"Seem 'zer ain't enough time 'ta collect 'da 'airs today, so we'll do it nex' class. Yer dismissed," Hagrid said merrily, then retreated to his domicile. Harry and Ron shot directly to the castle, running as if the had somewhere to be, and most of the other students followed, however not as quickly. Again, Draco and Hermione leisurely packed up their stuff and slowly made their way back to the castle.  
  
"I thought this day would never end..." Hermione said, crossing her arms in front of her. Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same thing. Must everything we do be so boring? Was that like a requirement by the ministry or something? Bore the children to death so they'll know nothing and we won't have to spend money on exams!"  
  
"No exams? Preposterous!" Hermione said seriously, and for a moment Draco thought he'd offended her, but then she broke out in a smirk.  
  
"Hermione, do you ever stop being Granger? Just for a few minutes?" She laughed.  
  
"Who'd you rather I be? Malfoy? That'd be a riot," Hermione said, shaking her head and smiling widely. Draco was smirking. He could live with her as a Malfoy... it'd be better than Parkinson being one. He shuddered to think. "I was just kidding, Draco. No exams would be just peachy with me."  
  
"Glad to hear it." Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to find Eglamour," she said and Draco looked curiously at her. He was about to ask why she needed to locate her cat, but Hermione beat him by answering. "If he goes to the Great Hall during dinner, he'll ruin the whole I'm-a-cat thing. And he will go, little pig. He'd eat all day if I left food out for him," she said, smiling at the thought of her cat and ultimately causing Draco to do the same.  
  
"Mind if I join you? Don't really feel like homework right now... I definitely need a break before detention." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You make it sound like it's going to be hard or something... it's just a detention."  
  
"Yes, but a detention with Snape. Ever had one? He'll take away our wands and make us... wash his underwear or something. I'm not exactly looking forward to it," Draco said, his face slightly contorted. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Blindfold me and hand over a sponge," she said, holding out her hand as if she were really expecting her request to be fulfilled, then paused. "Preferably one on a very long stick." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Always the optimist."  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Hermione and Draco reentered the castle, Hermione looked around, hoping Eglamour may have ventured to the great hall a little early, but he was no where to be seen. She looked to Draco, who shrugged and did his shoulder call. Still no Eglamour. Hermione waited a moment, then started down a corridor, Draco in tails.  
  
"Eglamour!" she called, not quite loudly, in that sing-song voice she always used to call him. Draco remained silent, but kept his eyes peeled for his little furry friend. Hermione opened a door to look in an empty classroom and Draco ventured ahead of her a few steps. He stopped dead at the corner and took a step back. Hermione, who hadn't noticed this, pulled back out of the classroom and started down the hall again. She took in a breath to call again and Draco heard, so he rushed to her. "Egla-mmph!"  
  
Draco had stopped her the only way he could think of on the spur of the moment; he kissed her. Hermione seemed extremely surprised, but didn't push him away. In fact, she let Draco push her... right into the wall behind her. Their kiss was short and shallow, and when they parted, Draco looked down the hall.  
  
"Wha-?" Hermione began, but Draco raised a finger to her lips to stop her from speaking.  
  
"Shh," he said softly and Hermione complied, eyes widened a little in fear at the unknown. Then, Draco stepped back. "Come on," he whispered, taking her hand and walking back to the corner. It was then that Hermione realized why he had stopped her.  
  
~  
  
"Ron, it's not her."  
  
"Yes it is Harry! That's exactly what she looked like. Mione? Mione, give us a sign, tell us it's you!" Hermione looked confusedly at Draco, who placed his finger to her lips again, then pointed toward the corner. Hermione slowly peeked around and almost burst out laughing. Harry and Ron were standing in the middle of the hall with their backs to them, looking down at a tiny black kitten. A tiny black kitten named Eglamour.  
  
"Ron, you're being an idiot. It's just some mangy cat; leave it alone, it probably has rabbis or something." Hermione scowled, but kept quiet.  
  
"I'm telling you, Harry, I KNOW that's the same cat from the great hall. It's GOT to be her... come on, Mione! Wag your tail or something!" Draco wanted to just go over there and slap the red-headed retard right in the face. It was too much, it really was.  
  
"She's not a dog, Ron," Harry said and Hermione smiled. That was the closest thing to a compliment she'd heard from him in years. "Listen to me. It's a black cat. This is a WIZARDING school. There are probably a million black cats around here... just leave it alone. We'll go tell McGonagall; maybe it belongs to somebody." Ron reluctantly stood from his crouch in front of Eglamour and took a step back.  
  
"Alright, Harry," he agreed and they turned around. Hermione gasped slightly and hid herself behind the wall again.  
  
"Draco, they're coming," she whispered ever so softly and Draco took her hand in his, pulling her back to the empty classroom she'd just checked for her baby. The prefect couple closed the door behind them just in time for it to go unnoticed by Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled at Draco as she leaned against the door, making sure nothing was visible through the small window. Draco watched the opening from an angle and waited until Harry and Ron were a safe distance away and around a corner before speaking.  
  
"Okay," he said and Hermione spun, opening the door and stepping out. She looked down the hall where the two Gryffindor boys had just headed and laughed.  
  
"That was priceless." Draco nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to speak something in return, but the loud wail of a small feline broke him off. "Eglamour!" Hermione shrieked in panic and ran around the corner, Draco close behind.  
  
Eglamour was squeezed into a corner, a large grey ball of nothing but fur in front of him, fangs shown and haunches set. Ms. Norris.  
  
"Get away from him you monstrosity!" Hermione yelled, dashing toward the two cats and pushing the larger out of the way, scooping the shaking Eglamour into her arms. Hermione scowled at the now quite angry Ms. Norris and backed away, toward Draco. Then, Ms. Norris dropped all her guards and, looking very innocent, mewed. It was under ten seconds before Filch came bounding around the corner.  
  
"Precious! You called me, my precious, what happened?" Draco and Hermione looked at each other, holding back laughter. That man was way, way too into his cat. "You seem shaken my lovely, what..." Then, he noticed Draco, Hermione, and Eglamour standing to the side. "What have you done to my precious!?"  
  
"We didn't do anything to your blasted cat," Draco said as if the entire scene bored him and Hermione gave a harsh nod, still scowling.  
  
"It was YOUR lump who tried to hurt Eglamour," she added, glaring daggers at the cat who was now circling Filch's feet.  
  
"You lie! Ms. Norris would never do such a thing! Would you, precious?" Norris mewed and Filch crossed his arms as if he'd just proved his client innocent. Then he narrowed his eyes at Eglamour. "If I find any tiny kittens under my bed within the next few months, I'll know who to give them to, won't I Miss Prefect?" Hermione glared.  
  
"How dare you! Eglamour's just a baby; he couldn't do that even if your flee-bag didn't scare the living day lights out of him!"  
  
"Bite your tongue!"  
  
"Come on, Mione. Eg's alright, let's just go, okay?" Draco suggested, although he was glaring just as hard as she was at the caretaker. Filch licked his lips.  
  
"Disgracing your house, are you Mr. Malfoy? What would Snape say?" Draco thought about this.  
  
"Either he didn't notice or he doesn't care, but that's not the point." Filch sighed.  
  
"Go if you must, but keep that runt away from Precious. And don't be surprised if an owl drops you a squirmy little trinket in a few weeks." Hermione's eyes grew fiery.  
  
"You MONSTER! As infatuated as you are with that miniature beast of burden, I'm surprised you're not a bit more sympathetic toward others of its species." Filch smirked.  
  
"I'd direct that statement to yourself if I were you, Miss Granger. Come Precious." Ms. Norris mewed and followed her master down the corridor. Hermione scowled after them, then turned away, toward Draco. Eglamour was still shaking and she concentrated on calming him down.  
  
Draco lifted a hand and lightly stroked the tiny kitten, comforting him as Hermione was. Then, she looked up at him.  
  
"What do you think Filch was implying by that last thing he said?" Draco stopped his absent petting of Eglamour, leaving his hand in mind stroke. He looked absolutely clueless. "You don't think he means Harry and Ron, do you? As if they deserve sympathy... but how would he even know about that?" She shivered. "Creepy."  
  
"I don't know, but I agree, yes, creepy is a great adjective to describe Filch. Filthy is another one. And twisted... grimy, unhygienic, obsessive, jealous, rotten, lunatic. That about covers it, I'd say."  
  
"You forgot barbaric." He smiled.  
  
"My mistake. Come on, Hermione; let's get out of here, hm?" She nodded and started down the hall, Draco at her side. Eglamour would be locked in the common room until she could find a way to get at Ms. Norris...hm... Do they rent out basilisks?  
  
A/N: Dun, dun, dun, dun! Ms. Norris is a B-otch! Filch is just freaky! And Harry and Ron are idiots! Lol... we've still yet to see Snape's reaction to the potion, and can't forget about detention! Hehe!  
  
PRF:  
  
FiliatheRyuuzoko: Don't worry; we're all waiting for that! Me included, lol!  
  
Erilyn Rose: Sorry about the chapter title! I was going to change it to Soap Opera Digest, but I like this one better... lol, it'll scare people into reading! And Mia's lightening up a little, hehe. She's in deep, we already know that.  
  
KittyKat589: Of COURSE it would be sad! And yes, I enjoy updating, lol. And yes. Hyperventilation is very, very bad.  
  
Kat-tak: Neither did I! I wasn't planning on making him like that; I only did it because I'm too lazy to change everything I want him to say into third person.  
  
Heather: I bet your dad's not the only one.... j/k! j/k! Don't get mad, now!  
  
Ikiko: Thanx! I like my tiny weenie little plot... which will grow at least a little. It's simply yet interesting... or at least it is in my opinion. Hehe.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Sorry I got of my schedule! I made it up; it's been like four days; I apologize! Lots o' stuff going on... most of which I'm still neglecting.  
  
Shezabel: Oh well, I still really like it. Lol. And yeah, Dobby rocks.  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Damn; you got me all excited...lol. Oh well; I don't even KNOW anyone named Tom. At least you have friends, hehe.  
  
Ezmerelda: Hehe... this should be good.  
  
MysticPixie: Hehe... Here we go on a rollercoaster of fun, fun, fun!  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: They love each other now, or at least sort of... kind of subconsciously. The thing is, they've only been friends for like two days...lol. I know, it seems like a lot longer.  
  
Tainted Black: I know! Lol! Ron's an idiot! As for the notebook.... it's a mystery. That 'excerpt' was Draco's note from the day before... *I see we listen well...* that thing. I wasn't sure if you meant that or the whole she waited for him to make a disgusted face in her general direction thing... lol.  
  
Exlibus: I won't! The fluffiest this Draco is gonna get is when she cries, which she never does, but that one time? That's about his limit right there. They're more of the 'I hate you! Let's make out!' kind of people... lol  
  
DracoJAE: Yeah, they're so cute! Cutie patootie!  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Sure, I'll keep writing! Lol. Thanx; I like my Harry and Ron. Actually, I hate my Harry and Ron, but that's what I was going for, so it's all good!  
  
Once again, I remind EVERYBODY that if you wish to be on the mailing list and receive said e-mail when I update, just tell me in a signed review or leave your email in an anon. one. Happy Reading! 


	12. TwoDollar Whore

Disclaimer: I am denying claim, not taking it. There's a difference. JK; get off your lazy arse, pop out that kid, and get working on the sixth book. Due to the long over a year wait on numero cinco, I'm expecting this one to be out as scheduled; August 2003. I'll take no later.  
  
NOTE: I APOLOGIZE, okay?! My computer broke Friday night as I was finishing up this chapter, and not only did I lose half and have to rewrite it, but my daddy didn't fix my 'puter till Sunday... which is why this is so late getting out. I'm sorry!  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"You MONSTER! As infatuated as you are with that miniature beast of burden, I'm surprised you're not a bit more sympathetic toward others of its species." Filch smirked.  
  
"I'd direct that statement to yourself if I were you, Miss Granger. Come Precious." Ms. Norris mewed and followed her master down the corridor. Hermione scowled after them, then turned away, toward Draco. Eglamour was still shaking and she concentrated on calming him down.  
  
Draco lifted a hand and lightly stroked the tiny kitten, comforting him as Hermione was. Then, she looked up at him.  
  
"What do you think Filch was implying by that last thing he said?" Draco stopped his absent petting of Eglamour, leaving his hand in mind stroke. He looked absolutely clueless. "You don't think he means Harry and Ron, do you? As if they deserve sympathy... but how would he even know about that?" She shivered. "Creepy."  
  
"I don't know, but I agree, yes, creepy is a great adjective to describe Filch. Filthy is another one. And twisted... grimy, unhygienic, obsessive, jealous, rotten, lunatic. That about covers it, I'd say."  
  
"You forgot barbaric." He smiled.  
  
"My mistake. Come on, Hermione; let's get out of here, hm?" She nodded and started down the hall, Draco at her side. Eglamour would be locked in the common room until she could find a way to get at Ms. Norris...hm... Do they rent out basilisks?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: Two-Dollar Whore  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in the mini-common room with Eglamour, who was cleaning himself after a feast of a dinner. Hermione had felt sorry for him, almost being attacked by a much bigger female and all, and had given him almost half her week's worth of cat groceries. It didn't matter; he could eat food from the great hall for a few days if necessary.  
  
Draco was quietly doing his homework on the floor, much to his displeasure. Homework was not one of his favorite past times. He'd tried to use the spell when Hermione wasn't looking, but as she'd said, the fact that he didn't know the answers made all the work null and void. So, with a sigh and a scowl, he began the assignments.  
  
Hermione had done every assignment in all of her textbooks over the summer and now only had the spur of the moment essay here and there to do. Decidedly, Hermione procrastinated. Draco had had a good laugh over that; the great and knowledgeable Hermione Granger putting off an assignment, but she'd just stuck her tongue out and ignored him. She had planning to do; there was no time for petty essays.  
  
Hermione was sitting cross legged on the couch; she'd been writing for a few minutes, but was surprised to find it very difficult. The entries in her notebook didn't seem as important anymore... she hadn't gotten a real urge since the train ride... since she'd met Draco. A little strange, but in a good way, she supposed. The book was still for her eyes only; she wasn't quite ready to let anyone read what she'd written quite yet... but when she did, she had a feeling she knew who'd be the first. The one man who swore he'd be the last.  
  
She looked over at Draco, wearing his glasses and a rock hard frown as he calculated the Arithmancy problems. It was obvious he loathed the subject. Hermione would have asked why he bothered to take it, but she had a feeling he wouldn't want to be interrupted. Instead, she sighed as quietly as possible and leaned back on the couch.  
  
"Ow! Dammit!" she said sharply, quickly sitting back up and looking down at her palm. Draco looked up, alarmed, when he heard her.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously and Hermione grimaced.  
  
"This isn't going to feel good," she mumbled before digging in her pocket for her wand. She was holding the other hand unmoving and Draco looked a little worried. He said nothing, simply watching as Hermione pointed the magic stick toward her evidently injured wrist. She bared her teeth. "Extractos," she said, sounding almost a little scared, then made a small moan of discomfort as her spell took effect.  
  
Draco watched with full attention as a tiny silver rod slid easily from Hermione's wrist, followed by a small red drop of blood. She sighed when it was fully removed and plucked the stick from the air.  
  
"Pin."  
  
"Yep, noticed that," Draco said with a smile and she laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione breathed, then placed the pin between her teeth as she massaged away the blood droplet, which had gotten a tad bigger.  
  
"You okay?" She laughed.  
  
"Rn't I allays?" she asked, her words distorted by her immovable mouth. Draco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I forgot. Why in god's name was there a pin in the couch?" Hermione plucked the painful poker from her teeth before answering.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just hope there aren't anymore. That fucking hurt. Okay, maybe it didn't hurt that much, but it sure wasn't fun." Draco shook his head, smiled, and turned back down to his book.  
  
Hermione held the pin before her, studying it as if it were a science experiment. It was a normal sewing pin; complete with tiny opening at the head and a small bit of red thread. Red? Now that didn't make sense at all. There was nothing red in the room, much less the couch itself. In fact, the only red fabric in the entire dorm was her bed sheets and the Gryffindor blanket downstairs. She knew it wasn't from the sheets, and the blanket was an entirely different shade of red.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Sure, it was strange, but not worth wasting time contemplating. She moved on to the pin itself. It really had hurt a little... any contusion made by metal always left her with a throbbing twang. Each time she needed 'ink' she felt it. She'd felt it with this pin as well. Then Hermione thought of something and put a quirk in her brow. She moved so that the top of her thighs were to her chest, then brought the needle to the unbroken skin of her knee. She took a small breath and gave the pin a little push.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Granger?" Draco asked from the floor and Hermione jumped slightly; she hadn't known he was still watching her. With a sigh, she shrugged.  
  
"Bored." She pushed the pin a tad more. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. Now she was on a mission. How long would it take for the pain to come?  
  
"You are one fucked up individual, Granger. First you complain about a little prick by this pin, then you purposely cause another. What are you playing at?"  
  
"It doesn't hurt here," she said quietly, pushing the pin a tad more. It was half way in, and still no pain.  
  
"You're freaking me out again, Granger."  
  
"Yeah, I seem to do that a lot, don't I?" she asked with a smirk as she pushed the pin a little more.  
  
"I noticed that too," Draco said in a somewhat nervous tone. "Would you stop that, please?"  
  
"In a minute, I have to finish it now," Hermione said and gave the pin one last hard push. It was now entirely in her knee, and still there was no pain. "That is so weird," she said to herself, not even noticing the grimace on Draco's face. She straightened her leg slowly. "Ah... okay, THAT hurts. Extractos." Again, the tiny pin removed itself from her flesh. Hermione sighed. "We should go; it's almost seven." She stood up and sighed, then started toward the door. Draco watched her go, a contorted look of displeasing amazement on his face. "Coming?" Hermione asked as she stopped at the stairs. Draco blew his breath out sharply. She sure was something. Anyone who could get that kind of a rise out of him was definitely something special. He stood, leaving his glasses on the floor, and followed her; although he didn't really have a choice.  
  
Eglamour tried to follow them out, but Hermione shook a finger at him.  
  
"You've already caused too much trouble today, Eg. Sorry, but you're going to have to stay here." Eglamour mewed his disapproval, but then turned and jumped into one of the chairs, curling up and going back to sleep.  
  
Hermione smiled up at Draco, then turned and made her way down the stairs. Draco followed, looking up. The stone on the ceiling was actually quite nice; black and polished, with the same glittering specks the white walls held. It was surprising that he'd never noticed it before.  
  
Because he wasn't paying attention, Draco ran smack into Hermione. He was about to apologize, but she held up a finger to quiet him. Draco looked confused.  
  
"Shh... look," Hermione said and pointed into the common room. Draco looked where she indicated and couldn't hold back the smirk that fought its way out. Mandy and Morag were together in the common room, blatantly snogging on the couch. Needless to say, they hadn't noticed their fellow prefects descend the stairs. Both their attention and their mouths were focused on... other matters.  
  
Draco saw this as an opportunity. He started toward the couch, but Hermione caught his arm, pulling him past the preoccupied prefects and toward the portrait door. Although somewhat reluctantly, Draco complied; he quietly followed her. Once outside, he stuck out his lip.  
  
"What'd you do that for? That could have been fun!" he pouted as they started toward the dungeons and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on... did you really want to interrupt... that?" she asked, slightly disgusted, and Draco smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"Would YOU want to be interrupted?"  
  
"If I were snogging Brocklehurst? Damn straight." Hermione laughed. "Seriously; you ever see that happening; there's a tranquilizer gun under my bed. Do procreation a favor and shoot the hell out of me."  
  
"And I freak YOU out?" Draco shrugged and Hermione shook her head. "I didn't even know they were a couple."  
  
"Neither did I," he agreed and she looked curiously up at him.  
  
"Then why did you think kissing her would make him jealous?" Draco smirked.  
  
"I knew he liked her, I just didn't know she liked him back."  
  
"Maybe she didn't know if she liked him back or not," Hermione suggested with a smirk and Draco looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Maybe he just wanted to know how she felt before he told her how he did," he predicted and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, maybe she wasn't ready to tell him quite yet."  
  
"Are we still talking about the winers?" Hermione looked innocently confused.  
  
"Why of course, who else would we be talking about?" she asked with a smile and Draco shook his head.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Hm. So, about this detention. When we get in there, you're going to have to help me think of something. Critical thinking is not one of my strong points. Hands on, researching, extensive thought creativity yes, but not spontaneous. And I don't know how long we'll have."  
  
"Hours and hours and hours... we'll be lucky if we're out in time for this breakfast plan of yours." Hermione laughed.  
  
"In that case, maybe I won't need your help." Not wanting to be left by the wayside, Draco contradicted her.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I said the detention would be hours... I never said we'd have hours of free time. Snape is going to think of something brutally tedious for us to do... and he won't let us leave until we're finished."  
  
"You worry too much. If the detention is hours long, I'll have plenty of time. Come now, we'll be late," she said and but a little speed in her step. Draco groaned.  
  
"Oh, god forbid." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You're such a stubborn ass," she teased and Draco smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione put on a seductive smile and raised an eyebrow. Draco just kept his smirk. With a pout and a shrug, the flirtatious Gryffindor turned ahead, making sure her hair spun around her, and picked up her step, adding a tad more sway in her hips. The little move with that luscious hair sent a wave of peppery lemon heaven in Draco's direction. He slowed slightly as he savored it, then hurried to catch up to her. "Tease," he mumbled and she smirked.  
  
"And a damn good one if I do say so myself," she added proudly as she pushed open the door to the potions classroom. Draco just shook his head, smiling as he watched her. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Come, come," she said and spun into the room, heading directly for professor Snape's desk.  
  
Snape wasn't there.  
  
"Okay, and you were worried about being late; he's not even here yet," Draco said as he stepped into the room, and the door slammed closed behind him. "Or maybe he is."  
  
"There's a note, genius," she said and held the slip of paper out to him.  
  
*Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy;  
  
Please place your wands on my desk. I am not trying to trick you; I know you know they will stay there. Your task will not be disclosed until both wands are securely fastened to my desk, and the door will not open until your task has been completed, so I suggest you simply comply if you plan on leaving before my first class tomorrow.*  
  
That was it, there was nothing more. With a shrug, Hermione took out her wand and placed it on Snape's desk. Unsurprisingly, an army of magic ropes sprung up and tied it tightly to the wood.  
  
"Hm," she said, then turned to her Slytherin comrade. "Well, do what he says so we can get this over with." Draco looked a little uneasy. Hermione sighed. "Come on, I promise it won't be as bad as it sounds."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked, but took out his wand and tossed it on the desk. It snapped straight, making a parallel line with Hermione's, then the magic ropes tied his as well. She smiled.  
  
"I just do. Give me the note," she said and took it from his hand. As she suspected, it continued.  
  
*Good, good. I hope that wasn't too painful. Now, the wall on the left side of the room should have opened. If it hasn't, please make sure that there is at least three feet between the both of you and the wall. *  
  
Hermione looked up. Sure enough, Draco was standing about three inches from the left wall. With a roll of her eyes, she moved him.  
  
"Draco, do me a favor and get your slimy Slytherin arse over here," she scolded, then smirked. Draco did the same and moved toward her.  
  
"Yes, my league." Hermione looked up and shook her head as the wall began to move. She looked back to the note.  
  
*As you may have noticed, I have acquired quite a mess here. Your task is to clean, organize, and file all papers in my closet. If you dig, you'll find the filing cabinets. Everything you will need to do this job can be found under the sink. Happy punishment. Your wands will be returned when you've finished, and the door will open in three hours.  
  
Professor Snape*  
  
"Damn," Draco said as he looked past the now opened wall. A wall of papers behind it made the brick unneeded; there were literally thousands of boxes and papers strewn about the small alcove, as well as various other items and about three inches of dust. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, let's get started. Here," she said, folding the paper and placing it in her pocket. Hermione turned to Draco, who was standing behind her, and twisted a black and silver ring off her finger. She held it out to him and Draco took it, looking genuinely confused. Instead of explaining, Hermione spun and stepped toward the alcove.  
  
She waved her hand and the papers began to move themselves from the closet to the other side of the room, letting them gain access to the inner workings of the tiny room. Draco's mouth dropped. He was staring at her hand, noticing that she wore a ring identical to that she had given him.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said, turning back to him. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"How the hell did you do that, Granger?"  
  
"How come I always become Granger when I do or say something you don't understand?" she asked a bit sourly, then turned and began cleaning again. The removal of the wall of papers only gave way to more of the concentrated filth. It was no cleaner behind the next layer, either.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said, somewhat quietly and Hermione smiled. She wasn't facing him and he didn't see, but she liked it that way. She replaced her indifferent frown and turned to look at him, doing that trick with her hair that doused Draco in a wave of her scent.  
  
"It's okay. Now, come help me. I didn't give you that for nothing," she said, pointing to the ring in his hand, then returned to her work.  
  
"Right... about that. Slight problem. One) I have no idea what this is or what it does, much less why you've given it to me. Two) I don't know how the hell you just did that without your wand, and Three) I don't really see why you need my help." Hermione sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"One) That is an ordinary ring, made by a muggle, which I purchased at a gothic clothing store. I've charmed it to channel my natural magic and force objects to obey my every whim; no spells necessary. Very convenient in situations like this. Only problem is, it'll only move things; I can't hex people with it. I can throw them out the window, but I can't hex them. I gave you the ring so you could help me. Two) I have two. The one in your hand, and the one on my finger. This is how I moved that stuff. Three) I don't need your help, but it'll go twice as fast if I have it. If you don't want to help me, that's just fine. Give my ring back so I can use both hands," Hermione explained in a quick paced sand storm of words and Draco took a moment to figure out what she'd said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, can I have my ring back? Or are you going to literally lift a finger to help?"  
  
"No need to initiate guilt trip mode, Hermione; I'll help you. Just tell me how to work this thing." She smiled; this time, so he could see.  
  
"Just put it on and... I don't know, think what you want something to do and point at it... and it does it. Easy enough. Might want to use your pinky." Draco mocked a sarcastic laugh and did as she asked. Much to Hermione's amusement, he actually did have to wear the tiny ring on his pinky. "There you go. Go ahead now."  
  
Draco looked nervously at his hand, then pointed it toward the closet. He took a breath, then guided his object across the room. One torn piece of parchment fluttered across the space as if taken by a wind, then landed atop the piles Hermione had made. She laughed.  
  
"There's the way to do it. That'll definitely get us done faster." She shook her head. "I think you need practice. Try again." Draco scowled at her, but obeyed. In a few more tries he was carrying larger stacks than she was.  
  
The two prefects continued their work in silence, neither laying a finger on any of Snape's things. Draco noticed that Hermione would periodically smile at him, but he pretended he hadn't seen. Internally, he laughed. What did she think she was playing at?  
  
When the files were sorted alphabetically and placed back in their cabinets, it was time to start the actual cleaning. As Snape had promised, below the sink was everything they needed to complete the job; two toothbrushes, a sponge, a bucket, and a bottle of Catastrophic Closet Cleaner; perfect for any surface or object. Ironic, really.  
  
Once the brushes were at work, Hermione opened the cupboard above the sink and began looking through ingredients. Draco kept an eye on the utensils and periodically corrected them if they began to clean something unneeded.  
  
"Alright," she said. "What can I make with gillie weed, mandrake root, dotle-bee extract, tulip teeth, poison rose thorns, worm gullet, and..." Her lips curved into a smirk. "Water beetle tears."  
  
"Oh, I don't know; something sticky, perhaps?" Draco suggested innocently as he wrung the sponge in the bucket and directed it toward a stained wall. Hermione laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh, yes..."  
  
"And... something to put a little spring in a person's step?" Hermione kept her evil smile for a moment, but then realized she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"What?" Draco smirked and stepped up behind her, speaking close to one ear, then switching to the other.  
  
"My dear, not only can you create this wonderful adhesive; if you add a tad of thorns and gullet here or there... your concoction will sprout a growth or two on the hind parts of our enemies... provided you have some lily- sprout in your own stores... and if not, that's okay, because I do and I'd gladly share." Hermione took a moment to think about these words, then her smirk returned. She spun around.  
  
"Boils," she stated simply and Draco nodded.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Brilliant; that's even better than the glue," she said, smiling and Draco shrugged.  
  
"We're not forsaking the glue; simply adding a tad of something special," he said, leaning a bit closer to her, a smile on his lips. Hermione felt her breathing involuntarily speed up a bit, but she kept her demeanor cool and smooth.  
  
"Agreed." She meant to say this determinedly, but it came out in a whisper. Draco had long since noticed the effect his closeness was having on her, and he smiled. This was it, in for the kill. He moved even closer, until their lips brushed so lightly it may not have happened. Hermione shuddered, which only gave Draco more confidence. He connected their lips softly, gradually gaining momentum, and Hermione made no rebuttal. She kissed back.  
  
As much as Draco wanted to stay this close and enjoy her lips on his, the opportunity was much too good to pass up. In one quick movement, Draco pulled away, taking a large step back. Before Hermione could even get confused, she was hit in the head with a very wet, very dirty sponge. "Ahh!" she shrieked, mouth open in an 'o' of disbelief. Draco was sitting atop Snape's desk, laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you!" she screamed, pulling her fingers through her hair and attempting to comb out some of the dirty water. Then, she paused. "Actually I can... that's pathetic." Draco still had not ceased his laughter. "Draco, stop it," she said, annoyed, but he didn't even hear her. "I said, stop it!" Again, he paid no mind. "Malfoy!" More laughter. "Fine, have it your way..." she mumbled, then moved her hand across the room, directing the bucket of water directly over his head. Unfortunately, because of his hysterics, Draco didn't even notice. So, with a flick of her wrist, Hermione dumped the entire bucket over his head. Needless to say, his laughter stopped.  
  
"Gah!" he shouted in surprise, then noticed the smirking Hermione. Draco gritted his teeth. "Oh, so that's how you want to play, is it?" he growled, then jumped of Snape's desk, stalking toward the Gryffindor.  
  
"Eep! Someone, please... save me," Hermione said in a sarcastic monotone, not moving from her spot. Draco glared and continued slowly toward her. She laughed. "Dear me, you must think highly of yourself. Give me my ring back," she said, but lifted her hand and had the other ring call it to her instead of waiting for him to give it back. She hadn't expected him to... or at least, not just then.  
  
"Hey! Unfair!" Draco complained as the ring slid from his finger and into Hermione's hand. She smirked.  
  
"All is fair in lo-..." she paused. "In war, my friend. Do you surrender?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Ha! Never! I don't need your Benedict methods, woman!" He made a lunge toward the sink, picking up the sponge on his way. Hermione laughed.  
  
"You think that'll stop me? Do you realize who you're speaking to here, Malfoy?" Draco paid her no mind; he was too busy making one cold sponge ball. Hermione shook her head and pointed toward another cupboard. It opened, and a few vials floated out. The ingredients mixed themselves mid- air and sizzled as the reactions took place. Just as Hermione was about to silently conclude that her makeshift potion was completed, Draco's sponge ball hit her back. She took a shuttered breath. That was damn cold. "That all you got, Draco? I didn't even feel it; try this." Hermione aimed her ball of fun in Draco's direction and it spattered against his chest, slowly being absorbed.  
  
Hermione watched with a grin as little blonde hairs on Draco's arms slowly darkened to a forest green, then those on his head became a bright purple. When he looked up at her, fire in his eyes, she burst out laughing. It was the most amazingly hysterical thing she'd ever seen in her entire life. Draco Malfoy, with purple hair.  
  
"Alright, game's over. You've gone too far with this one, Granger. And yes, I said Granger."  
  
"Oh, that was so incredibly worth it," she said through laughter, not noticing that Draco had moved past her to the desk, where their wands were free of binds. He'd pocketed hers, then used his to restore his natural hair color. Hermione pouted. "Aw; you're no fun." Draco narrowed one eye at her, then pointed his wand. Hermione felt a small wave of panic. Surprisingly, the fear he rose in her, so unlike the fear she used to feel with him, was somewhat of a turn-on.  
  
It wasn't fear of what he could do as much as fear that he would do it. She just... wasn't sure. Hermione had no idea what Draco would allow himself to do to her now that he was provoked in such a way. She was intrigued... interested... she wanted to know. Hermione stood strong, eyes slightly wide as she watched Draco's every move. He advanced slightly, but didn't get too close.  
  
"Draco... what are you going to do?" she asked, purposely sounding more scared than she was. She wanted to test him; observe his reactions... she'd chosen the scared prey. A fun role to play, but not the lifestyle she was used too. Hermione much preferred the feared assassin. No matter. Draco, upon hearing her question, seemed to reconsider whatever he was planning. His eyes softened slightly and his jaw relaxed.  
  
Then, a painfully evil smirk crept across his face. He said a spell Hermione had most definitely not been expecting, and she gasped as she heard the words. Once the pale pink light subsided, she glared at Draco and screamed her threats.  
  
"OF ALL THE DAMN THINGS YOU COULD HAVE DONE TO ME JUST NOW, YOU HAD TO HAVE PICKED THAT, HADN'T YOU?! THAT'S SO LIKE YOU, YOU NO GOOD, PIG HEADED, broad shouldered, pretty eyed..." Her voice had grown from a furious scream to a dreamily blissful tone in the blink of an eye. Then, Hermione blinked and shook her head, eyes growing cold again. "I'm NOT going to sleep with you Draco; I don't care how damn...in the mood... you make me with your cheep incantations." Draco pouted.  
  
"Aw, that was supposed to make you my sex slave... not make you all pissed off."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you," she said and spun, unaware that her hair would send those fragrant daggers in Draco's direction. He'd fully been planning to remove the spell just at that second, but that aroma changed his mind quite quickly. Hermione, angry at not hearing... or feeling... him end the spell, crossed her arms and sat hard on the cold floor. As she did this, Draco got an idea. Why not enjoy this moment, rather than waste it? Now that he'd said the spell, it was pretty unlikely she'd ever be even this willing to let him touch her again, so... why not give the lady what she wants? Even if she doesn't want it independently...  
  
Draco took the few needed steps toward her and crouched down. Hermione shivered.  
  
"Stop it," she said quite forcefully. Draco didn't listen; he placed his wand back in his pocket and took a slightly deep breath, making sure she felt it on her neck. "I said stop, Draco." She didn't sound so sure this time. Draco smiled. He moved one hand to brush the wave of hair to one side, allowing an expanse of smooth skin to become accessible. "Draco..." Hermione whispered as he started to lightly kiss her neck. Unfortunately for her, it sounded more like a pleasured moan than a plea for seize-fire. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on the cold stone floor.  
  
The spell he'd used, no matter how much she tried to fight it, was taking effect. Just the sight of him afterward had initiated that special feeling... she wanted him. She wanted him more than anything... but she knew it was just a spell. He was... taking advantage of her. Maybe he hadn't thought of it that way, but ultimately, that's what it was. Hermione didn't want it that way... if she was going to be intimate with anyone ever again; it was going to be of her own free will.  
  
Draco had moved himself in front of her and was now kissing his way down her neck, closer and closer to the crease between her breasts. Hermione was breathing hard. She had to stop this... but she didn't want to. Every fiber in her wanted this... but at the same time screamed that it was wrong. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"I'll never forgive you," she whispered and he stopped abruptly. He hadn't thought of that. She was still there, after all, and she didn't want this. Not yet anyway... and now she never would. Draco sighed. He knew he wouldn't have done anything extreme, but it was the principal of the situation. He was using her, like some two-dollar whore. Like Pansy. He shuddered.  
  
"I would never hurt you, Hermione. I promise." Draco kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry," he said in a whisper, then stood and moved away.  
  
"Take off the spell," she pleaded. "I hate it; it's like torture... please." Again, Draco's plans to immediately remove his misdeed were postponed.  
  
"Oh come now, it can't be all that bad." Hermione looked up at him in disbelief.  
  
"I said, take off the damn spell!" she said demandingly and Draco smirked. He shrugged.  
  
"In a minute." Hermione was up off the floor in a split second and came bounding toward him. Draco barely had time to let out a 'finite incantrum' before she pounced on him, knocking him back onto the cold dungeon stone.  
  
Hermione was straddling him, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.  
  
"I swear to god, Malfoy, if you don't take off this spell right now..." she warned, growling, and Draco almost looked scared.  
  
"I-I did!" he said disbelievingly, not sure what the hell was going on. Hermione's face dropped.  
  
"You did?" she asked in a disbelieving, but normal tone and Draco nodded. "Then why do I still..." she cut herself off. "Oh."  
  
.  
  
A/N: I think Hermione just realized something about herself. Tisk, tisk. Oh boy... detention isn't going so well.... hey, at least they didn't have to do that all by hand! That would suck! Too bad Eggy had to stay in the common room. Again he gets left in the dust. And don't even ask about that whole pin thing... it was adapted by something a classmate of mine did in biology last year when we were dissecting frogs... except it was a dissecting pin... which had already been placed in a frog... but that's even a little weird for Hermione. Brenna's just a tad on the 'here come the men in great white coats' side. Yeah, really. Anyway... how will this plan to get back at their potion buddies go? And what about the Snape/Harry/Ron love triangle situation? And OSDR? Find out next time on LGG!  
  
PRF:  
  
Little Witch: Ms. Norris isn't a cat... she's a bitch. Lol. Yep, Yep, hehe.  
  
Exlibris: No problem! Sorry there was so much time between chapters!  
  
Ezmerelda: That's kinda what I was thinking. Harry really IS an idiot, though. I mean seriously... if the headmaster of your school says you can't be in the really hard competition in which people five years older than you have died, yet the goblet MYSTERIOUSLY picks out your name... wouldn't you be at least a tad suspicious? Not all, THIS IS AWSOME! I'M GONNA GO DIE NOW!? But there's Harry for ya... lol  
  
Cythosine: Yep, yep... all my characters are perfect... they reflect me! Lol, yeah... right.  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Thanx! I like it when I'm peoples favorite in any certain category... even if it's 'this is my favorite excessively boring fic!' Yep, I'm proud.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I'm sorry! My computer died last Friday and I didn't get it back until Sunday, and this chappy was only half written, so no 29th! I'll try and make it up to you guys, but there's no promises. I'll update Flames a few times, though. Those I have done!  
  
Belle-Belisa-Super Samson: Asinine! Lol, definitely! Why are you sad? Did I miss something?  
  
Erilyn Rose: This just proves that she really IS the brain of the operation, here. I mean, seriously... a letter? How LAME! Suck dolts. Should I have not had them listen in? That would have been funny too. 'So you hate me do you?' 'No' 'Oh, okay.' Lol.  
  
KittyKat589: He will eventually, I'm sure, but due to the detention mishap (^^^) I doubt it'll be soon. He kinda messed up there. Anyway, lol, I'm glad you think my story is uber cool! You're uber cool for saying that! Lol.  
  
C.M. Dracoon: As if there's ever anything bad about my chapters! Pst! Yeah right! Lol, j/k... thanx 4 the review!  
  
Tainted Black: Your name? I'm a little slow... what? And yes, Lucius is a dolt. I will devise a way for Draco to let Hermione meet him, but I'm sure that won't be for like, ever... anyway... lol, yeah, Filch sucks and Harry + Ron are stupid... so true.  
  
Lost-Kitty: Will do, thanx for review....ing. Lol.  
  
Mystic Pixie: Yeah, I thought that too... lol.  
  
Slim-Shady's-modeling-baby: You, my friend, have to update 'Summer Kisses, Evil Wishes.' I won't take no for an answer. 'Hidden Emotions' would be nice too, lol. Not that I'm complaining; I like the ferret one... hehe. Thanx for the review!  
  
Starry Skies: Wow, that sucks! And yes, it seems to be popular belief that Harry and Ron are complete numbskulls. That's okay, lol. And the book will be disclosed more later; promise.  
  
Dark Dragon: Sure, thanx for the review, and I'm glad you like my story!  
  
George: Yes, THEY didn't have it until third year, but the people in first year when they were in third had it, so it goes all seven years, it's just that they added the new course when they (as in Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco) were in third year. 


	13. All About Plastic Skin

Disclaimer: I see the blood all over your hands; does it make you feel more like a man? Was it all just a part of your plan? The pistol's shaking in my hand but all I hear is the sound.... (Always- Saliva) of keys spreading twisted lies. Yep, that's right, it's me. Always fake, always shit, always here. JK got two out of three... not bad.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"I said, take off the damn spell!" she said demandingly and Draco smirked. He shrugged.  
  
"In a minute." Hermione was up off the floor in a split second and came bounding toward him. Draco barely had time to let out a 'finite incantrum' before she pounced on him, knocking him back onto the cold dungeon stone.  
  
Hermione was straddling him, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed.  
  
"I swear to god, Malfoy, if you don't take off this spell right now..." she warned, growling, and Draco almost looked scared.  
  
"I-I did!" he said disbelievingly, not sure what the hell was going on. Hermione's face dropped.  
  
"You did?" she asked in a disbelieving, but normal tone and Draco nodded. "Then why do I still..." she cut herself off. "Oh."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: All About Plastic Skin  
  
Hermione just stared for a moment, taking inventory of her feelings. It certainly didn't FEEL like he'd taken the spell off... but he had. She could see it; he wasn't lying. Then, with a sigh, Hermione rolled off the Slytherin and onto the floor beside him. Draco just stared for a moment. What the hell just happened?  
  
"What time is it?" she asked a little sourly, angry with herself for acting so stupid, and Draco frowned, thinking it was because of him. With a small sigh, he looked at his watch.  
  
"Quarter after eight. That's just perfect. The door won't open until ten, so we're stuck in here... and now you're mad at me. This is bloody brilliant," he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione looked slightly confused and propped herself up on one elbow.  
  
"Who said I was mad at you?" she asked and Draco couldn't help but be shocked. Did that mean she wasn't? Why the hell not? She certainly had grounds to be.  
  
"I'll admit I assumed it," he started. "You're not?"  
  
"No, of course not. I can take a joke, Draco. I'm not that dull," she said, smiling and Draco smiled too. He didn't WANT her to be mad at him... especially not when he had to spend the next hour and a half with her.  
  
"Okay... that was unexpected. You sure you don't want to rethink that decision? I'll most definitely understand." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Don't push it, or I just might," she said with a smile and Draco let out a breath.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione just shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're done, we have our plans for tomorrow, and we have our wands back... well, YOU have our wands back. What do you want to do now?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I could name a few things, but I'm pretty sure you won't go for them," he said, then raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione laughed and playfully smacked him. "What?" She shook her head. Hermione paused a moment, then lifted her hips and placed herself a little closer. Surprised, Draco said nothing, but moved the arm closest to her out straight as Hermione continued. Once her bottom half was comfortable, she moved more, until her breasts pressed against his side.  
  
Now Draco wasn't even able to breathe. Hermione continued, resting her head on his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. On instinct, Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Hermione smiled, bending a leg and resting it over his. She'd forgotten how wonderful his embrace was... although she'd only been in it maybe two times before.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" She smiled.  
  
"Right now, yes. I'm fine... amazing concept, really. I'd forgotten how it feels to be able to say that and actually mean it." Draco didn't have a reply to that, so he remained silent for a few moments, taking account of the situation. Hermione Granger, a.k.a. Guilly, was contentedly wrapped in his arms... of her own free will. It surprised him, but he was able to admit that he'd been wishing for this ever since she'd left his bed that morning.  
  
"Hey, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"As long as I don't have to move..."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Hermione smiled and moved against him a little.  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Never. EVER. Dye my hair purple again." She laughed.  
  
"Sorry. I thought it was rather attractive, actually."  
  
"Of course you did," he said sarcastically and Hermione smiled. She gave a little shrug.  
  
"Fine. Don't believe me." Hermione ran her hand up onto his chest. Draco smiled; she should do that more often. She paused for a moment, then let out a deep sigh. "Mm..." she moaned involuntarily, but cut herself off, hoping he hadn't noticed. Of course, Draco did notice... but he didn't say anything, simply smirked and slid the hand on the floor closer to Hermione's.  
  
She'd been holding her breath while she waited for him to speak, but when he didn't Hermione opened her eyes. Seeing his repositioned hand, she lifted her head slightly to get a better look.  
  
"I may sound like a total dolt as I say this, but you must have the most attractive hands I've ever seen in my life." Draco raised his eyebrows and she turned to him, then laughed. "That sounded even worse than I thought it would..." With a smile, Draco raised his hand to validate this statement.  
  
"You really think so?" She smirked.  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
"Well, no one's ever told me that before, that's for sure," he laughed and she shrugged.  
  
"I notice things most people wouldn't," Hermione explained quietly, resting her head back down again. When Draco gave up on trying to find a good quality about his evidently wonderful hands, he let it fall back to his chest, and Hermione came in for the kill. She slid her hand across and pried her fingers under his. It didn't take long for Draco to comply and slide his hand over hers, then up her arm a bit before moving back down. She shivered. Those hands really were godly.  
  
There was no more speaking for a while. Draco and Hermione just lay on the floor together, neither noticing the cold of the stone beneath them. Periodically, he would move his fingers across her skin, on both her arm and shoulder, just to get a reaction from her. She'd squirm every time. And every time, she'd push herself closer until he stopped. Draco never wanted to stop.  
  
Then, long after Hermione had closed her eyes and curled into him, Draco turned his head and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet lemon scent. Even deluded with the mucky water he'd thrown at her, she smelled wonderful. Caught up in the sensations and not thinking clearly, Draco buried his face gently into her hair. He didn't notice Hermione move her head the smallest amount, startled slightly.  
  
Draco moved so that his lips were nearly touching her ear, then slowly slid his tongue from his mouth, letting the tip lightly caress its crest. Hermione shuddered again and Draco realized what he was doing, then stopped immediately. Damn him all to hell. He'd done it again. No way would she let him off the hook a second time. It was impossible. He pulled back and took a breath to breathe an apology, but Hermione persistently pushed herself toward him.  
  
"Draco... are you sure you took off that spell?" she whispered and Draco opened his mouth slightly. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
"I-I... err..." He didn't know what to say. Hermione didn't care. She turned her head up, only a few inches from his, and pushed herself higher with the hand on his chest. She gingerly met his lips, and Draco lifted his head, allowing her to sweep him into it.  
  
The first kiss was quite gentle and Draco and Hermione were barely out of breath as they parted. He attempted to speak, but his breath caught and he threw the idea away. Hermione too had other plans. She joined their lips again, a little firmer this time, and led Draco into a very involved kiss. She felt him push her gently, suggesting that she roll on to her back, but then held his arm tight around her, rendering her unable to do so. Had her lips not been preoccupied, Hermione would have smiled. He was nervous. How adorable.  
  
It was quite a boost of confidence, really. She, Mudblood Granger, could make Draco Malfoy nervous with a few simple kisses. Her mind changed quickly. When she'd been under the spell, Hermione could deny that she felt anything toward him... but now that the curse was gone, there was nothing to blame what she was feeling at that moment on. There was a burning in every of her nerves, but as his hands moved across her skin, each nerve turned to ice... an amazing sensation. It was then that Hermione knew; she wanted Draco. She wanted him terribly... and the slight dampness in her loins wasn't providing contradiction.  
  
In one swift and hard move, Hermione pushed Draco flat on his back, lips still connected, and swung a leg over him. Now positioned as she had been when they'd originally fallen, Hermione began her work. She pressed herself on top of him, letting her hands roam across his chest and over his shoulders. Draco, following her example, moves his hands up and down her sides, and over her back, taking in every curve. Hermione shuttered repeatedly. She already wanted to moan. It wasn't until they were forced to break away for air that the caresses ceased momentarily.  
  
Draco stayed silent, hands resting at her hips, too surprised to say anything. Hermione took a few short breaths, then calmed herself and smiled, moving to continue. She came back with tiny kisses across his jawbone, then let her lips brush down his neck before, with one last tiny kiss, she stopped and moved back up again. Draco was the one breathing irregularly now. As she spoke, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Please... share with me these things that you could name, but I evidently won't go for..." she said with a subtle air of seductiveness and Draco closed his eyes as her lips touched the bare skin over his right shoulder blade.  
  
"I just might have been wrong about that," he admitted and Hermione laughed slightly before stopping to capture his lips.  
  
Just then, the doorknob rattled.  
  
Hermione jumped off the Slytherin with a small shriek, staring wide-eyed at the door. Draco sat up, equally startled and afraid, as well as more than a tad disappointed. It wasn't ten seconds later that Snape burst through the door.  
  
"Ah, just as I thought," he drawled and Hermione's heart dropped. He'd caught them... this couldn't be good. "Don't look so surprised. You think I'd actually trust you to do as I asked and follow the rules like responsible adults with out checking up on you? Think again." She sighed; he hadn't even noticed. Snape was staring at them, and out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw the sponge and toothbrushes still working diligently. With an inconspicuous flip of her hair, she sent them the stop signal, and they dropped dead. That was close. On the plus side, they'd cleaned up the mess made by the water fight.  
  
Snape shot his eyes to the closet, which had closed once their wands were released, and glared at the instruments on the floor. Then, he looked to his desk. No wands. Again, the potions master glared at the students.  
  
"Have you not even started yet? Thought you'd just wait out the three hours, no harm done? I thought you were smarter than that." Snape shook his arm, letting his wand slide down into his hand, then pointed toward the wall and gave it a flick, causing the door to open once more. "Get to work!" he bellowed, then turned to sit at his desk.  
  
"Um, Professor?" Hermione said, not looking at him, but at the floor below her.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger," he said distractedly and Hermione shifted a bit, then swallowed.  
  
"We... we already cleaned the closet." Snape stopped what he'd been doing abruptly and looked up. Sure enough, the closet was spotless, and the papers gone.  
  
"How... how did you..." he started in disbelief, then looked almost angry. "You must have cheated! It's barely been two hours!"  
  
"We most certainly did not, Professor. How could we have? We had to bind our wands to the desk in order to even find out about the closet, so there was no way we could have used them. And it's clean; we've done our job. Now we're just waiting to leave," Draco spoke up; noticing that Hermione flinched each time Snape stressed a syllable. The potions master narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Very well. Clean up those supplies and you may leave, but don't think I won't be watching you," he spat, picked up his pile of papers, and headed for the door. However, Snape paused before leaving. "And fix your collar, Mr. Malfoy. You look like a Weasley." Draco glared. That was one hardcore insult. Once Snape was out of the room, Hermione burst into hyperventilation. Draco looked to her, a little worried.  
  
"Whoa, you okay?" Hermione didn't answer for a moment, but made an effort to slow her breathing, then nodded. "What's wrong; you didn't act like that earlier... you were right up in his face when you..."  
  
"Did the stupidest damn thing I've ever done in my entire life, which includes befriending Harry and Ron, turning myself into a cat, and eating that fudge," she said shakily, hugging herself.  
  
"What are you talking about? That was..."  
  
"I've just had the most terrifying experience I'll ever encountered in my entire life." Now he was just confused.  
  
"Alright, you need to calm down. It wasn't that bad, he didn't even know we were..."  
  
"Draco, for those two minutes that he was in this room, I was... insanely attracted to Snape," she shuddered. "This is what I get for messing with pheromones. I've never wanted not to breathe so badly in my entire life... I really need a shower." Hermione shuddered again, then stood and brushed herself off. Using her ring, she did as Snape had asked and put away their cleaning materials. She started toward the door, but then turned, realizing Draco wasn't following her. He was still sitting on the floor, shirt almost half unbuttoned, an expression of utter disgust on his face. "Coming?" Draco snapped out of it and ran her question through his mind again. Then he smirked.  
  
"To the shower?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Um, no... maybe later. I meant to the loft." He smiled and stood himself.  
  
"I know, I know. Take a rain check?"  
  
"Sure," she said sarcastically, then started out the door. With a shrug, Draco followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once upstairs, Hermione walked straight across the room and into the bathroom.  
  
"And I am not coming out until I'm clean again," she said before slamming the door. Draco laughed and plopped down beside Eglamour on the couch.  
  
"I'm telling you Eg; she's a weird one." Eglamour began to purr, signaling that he agreed. The two stayed there for a while, not doing much of anything, listening to the hush of the shower. Draco sighed. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said to Eglamour and stood, moving toward his room. The tiny black kitten seemed happy to follow.  
  
It was over an hour later that the shower finally turned off. Draco looked up, almost startled, but shrugged it off and turned his eyes back to the task at hand. He was in his room with Eglamour, still playing show and tell. That is, until Hermione quite loudly burst through the door.  
  
This time, Draco was startled. He looked her up and down, then swallowed.  
  
"Yes?" She was standing before him in one of her black towels, which was barely wide enough to hide everything she didn't want seen. Hermione didn't particularly look happy. She held out her hand.  
  
"Wand."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry," he piped up and pulled her wand from his pocket, then handed it to her. Hermione smiled and pointed it to herself.  
  
"Rinfreschio," she said, paused a moment, then scowled. "Ah, I give up!"  
  
"What? You were in the shower for years, aren't you clean yet?" She shook her head.  
  
"I've decided. One can never be cleansed of Snape." He laughed slightly.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"You don't know, you weren't there! Well, you were, but you didn't feel it..." she shook her head violently. "It was worse than your spell..." Draco looked surprised.  
  
"Really?" She nodded.  
  
"Ohhhh yeah... plus it was SNAPE, Draco. Not you, not Harry or Ron... Ah! I would have gladly accepted Neville over this!" She moved her fingers through her hair. "I can NOT go to breakfast tomorrow. There's no way in hell I can live through that again."  
  
"You have to, Hermione... or your plans will be for nothing. Think of it as pain for pleasure," he insisted. Draco knew this was very important to her... he didn't want her to have to give it all up because she was human. "Isn't there some spell or something so you won't be attracted to the pheromones?" Hermione looked up.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Well, there you go," Draco said as if he'd solved all their problems, then turned back to the task at hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" He looked up again.  
  
"We," he said, gesturing to himself and Eglamour. "Are looking at some pictures from home. I thought Eg might like to see Atrolynn." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco held out a picture.  
  
"Aw, she's adorable..." Hermione said, smiling at the photograph. It was of another black kitten, but, unlike Eglamour, she had a red tip at the end of her tail and bright blue eyes. Eglamour was completely black and had green eyes, but otherwise they looked very interchangeable.  
  
"Of course you think so; she looks just like Eglamour." Hermione smiled and placed the picture back in its spot in front of her kitten.  
  
"That's probably why he likes you, you know," she said with a smirk. Draco didn't look up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Eglamour." Now his eyes met her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Atrolynn is why Eglamour likes you. You probably smelled like her that first day, and then you were nice, so he saw no reason to not make friends. He usually hates guys... even my dad. I was wondering about that, actually... but this makes sense."  
  
"I do NOT smell like a cat." She laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well of course you don't; NOW. But, assuming you said goodbye before leaving, you did the day we came back. And Eglamour noticed." Draco seemed to contemplate this for a moment, but decided he wouldn't allow himself to believe he'd smelled like a cat and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever, Hermione." She smiled.  
  
"I'm surprised. You didn't call me Granger... AND you were annoyed with me. This is monumental; let me mark it in my diary," she said and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was I supposed to say after you got all pissy about it?" She frowned slightly.  
  
"Touched, really," Hermione said sarcastically and Draco shrugged, turning the page in his photo album. She sighed. Guilt trip unsuccessful... next lesson; forget about it. "Mind if I join you? I'm curious." Draco looked up again.  
  
"Uh... sure," he said a tad nervously, the ever persistent 'SHE'S PRACTICALLY NAKED!' running repeatedly though his mind. Hermione smiled and climbed up onto the bed, criss-crossing her legs without thinking. Draco couldn't help but catch a glimpse of something... red? So she wasn't naked under that towel. He exhaled slightly. "Aren't you going to..." he started, doing his best to gesture at her clothing. Hermione looked down. Oh shit. She'd forgotten all about that. What to do, what to do... best not to alert him to her foul up, she decided, put on a pout and looked back to him. She shrugged.  
  
"Okay... if that's what you want," she said, purposely sounding somewhat disappointed, and flicked her wand, instantly dressed in baggy black jeans and an oversized black sweatshirt. After a brief mental cursing, Draco spoke.  
  
"Do you enjoy wearing men's clothing?" She shrugged.  
  
"It's comfortable. You try wearing a mini shirt and spandex tube top for an entire day and THEN lecture me about wearing men's clothing."  
  
"Pass."  
  
"Good, then we're agreed. Anyway... want to tell me who these gorgeous peoples are?" she asked, turning the album slightly to get a better look. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Sure. My Mum and Dad obviously, then this is Mrs. and Mr. Whize, their daughters Clara and Fristy, and the baby, Lucifer," he explained, pointing first to a picture of his parents on some sort of formal occasion, then to a picture of a family of house elves, all wearing identical green Slytherin sweatshirts and standing in front of a large Christmas tree. "They don't work for us anymore; in fact it was that day that we let them off duty, by giving them those sweaters, but they still live with us... like an extended family. Sometimes Mrs. Whize will do something and Mum'll try to pay her, but she always freaks out and runs back to their quarters. They're nice, though. Except when Fristy wants to go shopping... then I'd rather poke out my eyes than be within a hundred feet of them."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, pointing to a boy who looked much like Draco, but with blunt features and darker blonde hair. Draco smiled.  
  
"Osric; my cousin. He spends every third summer with us, I think just to get away from his parents, but he says it's for my mum." Hermione gave a slight nod.  
  
"And her?" she asked, pointing to a girl who was standing somewhat near Osric, and was looking curiously at him, but they didn't seem to be much more than acquaintances. Draco frowned slightly, then made it into a half smile.  
  
"My ex; Celia," he said, his voice sounding slightly sad. Hermione looked up.  
  
"I'm sorry. What happened?" she asked gently and Draco sighed a bit, looking down at the picture.  
  
"Osric happened," he said and Hermione winced. That must have stung... your cousin gets your girl...  
  
"Ouch. I hate it when that happens"  
  
"Tell me about it," he said and moved back, leaning against the headboard. "Got a story to tell?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Depends on if you want to hear it... it's not very interesting." He shrugged.  
  
"Better than homework."  
  
"Which I really should be doing...."  
  
"Oh come on Mione, you've got me interested now," he said, almost pleadingly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I think it was... the summer before last. Yeah, people were still talking to me then..." she said, making herself comfortable against one of the posts at the end of the bed. "My boyfriend," she held up her hands and quoted his name. " 'Froth' more formally known as Alchensor Maurice the second, and I had been dating long distance, behind the backs of Harry and Ron I might add, for almost two years. Then I go home for the summer and his older, and much hotter, brother Lance, makes a pass at me. Normally, I would have manipulated this in a way more suitable, but I was really... really stupid back then... and I told Froth. I hadn't seen him that angry since his dad wrecked his car... long story, unneeded information.  
  
"Anyway, Froth like jumps Lance the next time he sees him, and I just stand there watching. I really hadn't them to beat the shit out of each other for me. I mean... I'm me; it's not like I'm... okay, I was going to fill in the name of a hott Hogwarts girl here, but I've come up blank... it was like there suddenly was no female population. Well, you know what I mean.  
  
"So, being my stupid self, I try and break them up, and I use that painfully over used line 'I'm not worth fighting for.' They did stop... but then they just kind of started at me. Then Lance says 'She's right' and Froth kind of glares and he says 'Yeah, screw her' and they just leave. So, although in a way, my boyfriend dumped me for his brother. I'm beginning to think I got out of that relationship just in time. Can't trust those muggles," she said, telling the story as if she'd seen it happen to someone else and not to herself, with no emotion other than a 'can you believe that?' tone. Draco looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Rough." She shrugged.  
  
"I guess it was sort of my fault... I DID point out the fact that they were wrestling sharks for Roseanne Arnold... what should I have expected them to do? Disagree?" Draco looked appalled.  
  
"You are a thousand times better than Roseanne Arnold, Hermione. Seriously." She smiled.  
  
"A compliment? How... sweet."  
  
"I told you once; I am a total bastard. Bastards do not give compliments. I was insulting Roseanne."  
  
"Hey!" she said, and would have kicked him had she control over her feet. "You could have just said 'Don't get used to it' or even 'I did not; you're delusional'... you didn't have to go insulting me." Draco shrugged.  
  
"As you said, I did compliment you. Had to balance it out somehow." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever; all you blondes are the same. Your logic only makes sense to others of your kind," she said, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Hey, at least I have a kind. What are you?"  
  
"I'm nothing. That's a kind." He shrugged and Hermione picked up a piece of her hair. "Think I should dye it again? I could be a bottle blonde, like Pansy... would you like that?" she asked, attempting to sound as much like the detested Slytherin as she possibly could.  
  
"I am not hearing this. That did not happen."  
  
"Of course it did," she said, pushing herself onto her hands and knees, then crawling slowly and seductively toward him. "Come on... Drakey." She held in a laugh. "Tell me all about what's bothering you." Hermione stopped her advance when her face was mere inches from his, then folded an arm over his chest and rested her chin on it. Draco smiled.  
  
"Well, there's this one girl..." he started and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"And she's very pretty..." Hermione's smile widened. "With a intellect, and curves, and perfect everything...there's just one problem."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"She's not interested. What should I do?" Hermione smirked, moved closer, lips almost touching his, then pulled back quickly. She placed a finger to her chin.  
  
"Hm... what to do, what to do..." Draco looked both surprised and severely disappointed. It was one thing if she was forced to pull away, but when she did so of her own free will, it was a big blow to his confidence. "My suggestion would be... to be nice, for one thing. I'm the only one who sees much of that out of you. For two... ditch the Slytherin. Although they make you look even better when they stand behind you, the fact that you hang out with them isn't exactly flattering." She leaned in close again. "And I might suggest you, you know, drop a hint here and there... do some flirting... everybody likes that stuff." He smiled now; she was just playing with him. Not wanting to be upstaged, he played back.  
  
"Thanks, I'll try that," Draco said, then moved his head forward, meaning to touch their lips, but Hermione was prepared and pulled back again.  
  
"Oh, look at the time... I should go to bed; we have a big revenge to play out tomorrow... and I have to get up early to make that potion," she said, sliding back down the bed. Draco looked almost horrified. He didn't want to play anymore.  
  
"Hermione," he said and she smirked smugly as she stood.  
  
"Yes?" Something about that look on her face made Draco change his mind slightly about the surrender. He still wanted her to stay... but he certainly didn't want to beg.  
  
"No reason to be leaving, if sleep is what you want. Plenty of room here," he said, glancing to the open space beside him, occupied only by the photo album, which he promptly pushed onto the floor. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Remember what happened the last time?" Draco's smile dropped. He sure as hell wouldn't do that again... ever. While he was busy envisioning himself with some random woman twenty years from now, attempting to explain why he refused to feel her up before ten a.m., Hermione made her way toward the door. "'Night Drakey." Draco looked up.  
  
"Wait, Her-" but she'd already left. He scowled. Screw the game; he wanted the girl.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, a little weird, a little filler, a little god knows what. At least they're making out a little now... god, all that chastity was killing me.  
  
PRF: Good morning children! I am the PRF fairy! Here I go, sprinkling fairy dust here an there.... ::poof:: you have a PRF! I'm a freak... who loves Tom Felton's hands!  
  
KittyKat589: No, she totally hates his guts... lol  
  
Tainted Black: Lol, Wet and wild... that was awesome... that would SO have been the chapter title, had I been as creative as you... and thought of it... lol. I like the rings too... they should prove useful.  
  
Ezmerelda: Just a bit distracting, yes... lol. But when it hits you like a truck, it hits you like a truck.  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: They had detention for not turning in their homework, although they did... stupid Gryffindor. Anyway... yeah, Hermione's quite naughty, but Draco's the one who did the spell in the first place! *FIC*  
  
FiliatheRyuuzoku: Can Ron have a non-dumb moment? Lol. Poor Harry and Ron, they just can't get any privacy.... wait, I didn't mean it like that... lol  
  
Kat-tak: I like black cats... hehe.  
  
Julz: Will do!  
  
Sleepy-kitty: I am so damn jealous. Do you know what today is? Yes, it's Friday. Do you know what I'm doing? While you're probably out on another date with your hottie, but dim, friend Tom? Yes. I'm updating my fanfic. I swear I am the lamest person in the expanse of the galactic mail order box number 343253234256434225323 (Earth).  
  
Cytosine: Yeah... I don't really LIKE Linkin Park. Some of it is okay... but I much prefer Saliva, or Trapt.... ooo or Taproot.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Realize she does, and she does a good job with it too if I do say so myself. As promised, no mushiness. Flirting, yes, but no mushiness. And yes, Harry and Ron are complete ignoramuses.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: It DID I SWEAR! I'm just REALLY unlucky.... :o( And the chapter's late once again, I know, and, although I could think of a good many, I'm not making any excuses. I like tranquilizer guns too.  
  
Little Witch: Lol... maybe Draco won't notice. Ha!  
  
Dark_Dragon: Thanx, and thanx for reading  
  
Girl-Named-Belle: Okay, think about this. Can the word 'asinine' really be associated with anyone.... good? No. So no need to be sad. You've just picked a bad word is all. My favorite word is regardless. You can use it in every sentence you ever say. 'Regardless of the weather, I'm going to the mall.' 'Regardless of whether you want to go to the mall or not, you're going to clean your room.' 'Fine, but regardless, I'm going.' Lol.  
  
Jade-Snake: You can attack him if you must, but you'll have to GET THROUGH ME FIRST! ER!  
  
Mickey: Thanx. Sure, here ya go... lol  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Agreed. Lol. We'll see... Next chapter we'll find out if these tricks will work... or blow up horribly in their faces... we'll see.  
  
Freaky Chick: Agreed. Lol. Thanx for reading.  
  
If you fall off the empire state building, just go real limp. People will try to catch you, thinking you're a dummy. I mean, hey... free dummy. 


	14. Feathers Anyone?

Disclaimer: Mustafa Kemal was the 'father of all Turks.' I, on the other hand, am 'mother of all... stories based on characters and scenarios owned by JK Rowling... and partially by Warner Brothers, for that crappy movie.'  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Oh, look at the time... I should go to bed; we have a big revenge to play out tomorrow... and I have to get up early to make that potion," she said, sliding back down the bed. Draco looked almost horrified. He didn't want to play anymore.  
  
"Hermione," he said and she smirked smugly as she stood.  
  
"Yes?" Something about that look on her face made Draco change his mind slightly about the surrender. He still wanted her to stay... but he certainly didn't want to beg.  
  
"No reason to be leaving, if sleep is what you want. Plenty of room here," he said, glancing to the open space beside him, occupied only by the photo album, which he promptly pushed onto the floor. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. Remember what happened the last time?" Draco's smile dropped. He sure as hell wouldn't do that again... ever. While he was busy envisioning himself with some random woman twenty years from now, attempting to explain why he refused to feel her up before ten a.m., Hermione made her way toward the door. "'Night Drakey." Draco looked up.  
  
"Wait, Her-" but she'd already left. He scowled. Screw the game; he wanted the girl.  
  
*NOTE! NOTE! SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE!*  
  
Warning: this chapter is truthfully rated R. This is as close to smut as I've ever written. It's not that bad, I don't think... but it may not be suitable for younger readers. If you do not wish to read smut, please continue. If you do, skip down to 'CHAPTER FOURTEEN'  
  
The clean version:  
  
Hermione left Draco's room and strolled over to her own without looking back. She had a nice night with pleasant dreams and awoke early to complete the potion needed to use on the two Gryffindor who were seated in front of them in Potions class.  
  
The dirty version:  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Feathers Anyone?  
  
Hermione stepped out of Draco's room, a wide smile on her face. She couldn't help herself; playing with him was so much fun. Draco was used to girls throwing themselves at his feet... but now that he's come across one that he wants, at least a little, she plays hard to get. And he found it intriguing... she could tell. That's why he played back. With a deep and slightly blissful sigh, Hermione thought back on what she'd just done.  
  
She'd played; hard. That was part of what made her leave... but there was something more. First of all, she didn't want him, or anyone, to be able to win her over that easily. Second, and maybe more importantly, there was this whole matter of Snape. She was beginning to think that they'd added a little too much... something to that potion. She was still incredibly attracted to Snape. Hermione shuddered. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him... and it didn't help that when Draco was an inch from kissing her, she envisioned her potions master in the same position, but wearing tight leather.  
  
It really had nothing to do with Draco. She just hated Snape. It was the strangest contradiction of feelings Hermione had ever felt. It was like her mind was utterly disgusted, but her body swooned. Very wrong... very, very, wrong. Best not to tell Draco of this. Let him think her uninterested... it'll test how much he really did want her. She looked up at the clock.  
  
"Damn... too late for another shower..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was standing just in front of his door to the mini-common room, silently debating with himself. He'd been standing there for almost five minutes, contemplating what to do. It was starting to irk him that he hadn't the courage to just do it. Draco took a breath.  
  
"Okay..." he whispered to himself. "I go out there. If she's there, I say something smooth and get her to come back... if she's not... then she might not be as interested as I thought, and I should respect that...or something." He sighed. "Just do it Malfoy before she goes after Snape...okay." Draco opened the door and looked around the room. Damn. She wasn't there. He frowned and dropped his shoulders, then turned to return to bed, however disappointed. He'd missed his shot.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Or had he? Draco spun toward the direction of the sound, and found himself staring at the dying kindle wood in the fireplace. Hermione waited a moment, then poked her head around the side of her chair, which had it's back toward Draco, hiding her from his view. She was smirking, but it was obvious she needed to struggle to keep it that way. From the moment she heard the door creek open, all she wanted to do was smile. Well, smile and give Draco a good run for his money... but smiling was involved.  
  
Draco stood shocked for a moment, then shook his head and faced reality. A very pretty reality... with gorgeous hair, accented with a golden halo from the backlighting of the fire.  
  
"Waiting for something?" he asked with a smirk, leaning against the doorframe. Hermione shook her shoulders and stood up, moving to the back of the chair and leaning against it.  
  
"You could say that. Looking for something?" Draco had to pull his jaw up before he could even understand her words. She wasn't wearing men's clothing anymore... no, that was a certainty. In fact, she was wearing a tight black tank-top, cut off much above her navel, and the shortest black silk shorts he could honestly say he'd ever seen, with the exception of those weird models in Pansy's catalogues... those can't even be considered shorts anymore. But that was it... no sweatshirt, no knee socks... just a skimpy black dress-code violation on drool powered water skis. Well, and maybe those red panties he'd seen earlier.  
  
"You could say that." Hermione smiled. She noticed him gawking... it'd been her intention. Part of her little plan. She really was too good at this plan-making thing. Without warning, Hermione pushed herself slightly off her chair and moved toward him, pausing briefly when she got close, then continued toward her room. No, Draco thought. No way in hell! Wait... calm down... don't get angry... that's what she wants...oh, I'll give her whatever the fuck she wants if she'll just... no. Don't think that way. She's playing with you; show her you're not her string puppet.  
  
So, taking his own advice, as she sauntered past, Draco reached a hand and squeezed her arse. Hermione jumped. She hadn't been expecting... THAT. He smiled.  
  
"Problem?" Hermione moved a hand to rub gently at her bum, an unsure look on her face. Draco was smiling. Not smirking, but smiling. He wasn't trying to win... he was just trying to have fun. Hermione smiled too. Maybe that was a better idea.  
  
"No, no problem," she said and took a step toward him. A little surprised at her sudden surrender, but not at all unhappy, Draco gladly accepted her, moving hands to her thin waist and pulling her toward him a little quicker. She peeped as he caused her to take a fairly large step, then smiled and waited for him to make a move. That he did. Draco bent down and brushed his lips against hers, almost nervously, as if he were afraid she'd pull away again. Hermione let him lightly kiss her, not doing anything to move it along. When he pulled back, Draco looked unsure, but Hermione was smiling widely. She stood on her toes and brought a hand to the back of his neck, introducing a much more intimate kiss.  
  
Although a tiny bit taken off guard, Draco, of course, was into it immediately, and had enough time to get over the shock of her boldness before they even thought about breaking a part. Still mid-way into the kiss, Draco took a small step backward, into the doorway of his room, and Hermione followed. Then he took another, and so did she. Sure he'd won her over, Draco took another step back, but Hermione didn't. She stayed still, toes against the threshold, struggling to hold her balance as she leaned in to keep their lips together. It seemed as if she were scared to break the boundary of his doorway. Seeing this, Draco leaned forward, taking some of the strain away. In return, Hermione heightened the kiss slightly.  
  
When they finally did pull away, it was only to avoid passing out. Once they'd regained their breath, Draco smiled.  
  
"Coming?" Hermione fell back on to flat feet. She took one last breath, then looked thoughtful, putting a finger to her chin.  
  
"I'm still not sure..."  
  
"Please?" he asked, sticking out his bottom lip. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Are you... begging me?" Draco dropped his act. Was he...? Wait, who cares? It's not like she's going to tell anyone... and if she did, who would believe her? 'Draco BEGGED me to sleep with him last night..." Yeah, right. He smirked.  
  
"Of course not. I do not beg; I prefer to think of it as soliciting. Now, are you coming?" He stuck out his lip again. At the sight, Hermione found herself wanting to agree even more than she had before. She'd been planning to eventually agree the entire time... but this just made her want to push him back and jump on top of him. She shivered at the thought... but not unpleasantly. "Come on, you know you want to."  
  
"Well..." His lip went out farther. She smiled. "Okay..." Draco looked ecstatic. "But on one condition," she said and walked past him, crawling into his bed like she owned it. Draco looked confusedly after her, then smiled, remembering the last time they'd had a deal in which conditions were involved. He closed the door and hurried over to the bed, rolling over Hermione with out so much as brushing her, then propping his head up on his hand. "But it's not what you're thinking... quite the opposite, actually."  
  
He thought about this for a moment. He'd been thinking of kissing... the opposite of kissing was.... wait, not kissing? No... no, she wouldn't do that... not after...  
  
"You have to promise not to touch me until I say you can," she said and Draco's jaw dropped.  
  
"What!? But Hermione!"  
  
"Promise or I'm going right back down the hall," she said, teasingly swinging her legs back off the bed as if she were preparing to get up. Draco took her wrist to keep her there. He hadn't gotten too far to have her just up and leave. He could either let her stay and not touch her, or let her leave and not touch her. Understandably, he opted for the prior choice.  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"Op, bop, bop, bop," she scolded, pointing toward her hand. Draco quickly released her and she smiled. "Good boy," Hermione said, smiling as he rolled his eyes and flopped backward. In one swift motion, she leaned forward and pulled him into one more kiss... one more very nice kiss. Without even thinking, Draco moved a hand to her hip, which was quickly swatted away. Sighing, he kept them at his sides while doing his best to kiss back to his fullest. It was hard when he had absolutely no control... definitely not something he'd experienced often. When Hermione had gotten her fill, she pulled away. "Night, Drakey," she repeated, then moved down and curled up, not touching the Slytherin beside her in any way, and closed her eyes. With a sigh, Draco did the same and blew out the candle.  
  
It didn't help. He could still see her perfectly. Damn the moonlight. Why hadn't he closed the curtains like he'd told her he would? Oh, damn... the curtains. Should he get up and do it now? He didn't want the sun to wake her up again... but she looked so beautiful bathed in the blue moonlight... nah... they'd be up before dawn anyway.  
  
The thick blanket was pushed down to her waist; the air in his room was quite warm; he'd had the window open until just before she'd gotten out of the shower, and his room was now filled with the warm summery air that should have been gone over a month ago, but was still lingering. Due to this fact, not only was Draco able to make out her entire form, but he could see every last detail... right down to her emerald studded navel ring. Did she even realize how... Slytherin all her navel accessories were? Black... a scorpion... and now emeralds? If she wore the crest in there tomorrow, he'd mention it.  
  
It was only when he was absolutely sure she was asleep that Draco allowed himself to fully survey her. He slowly inched the covers down her body with his feet, practically drooling as her long luscious legs were sprinkled with an aqua afterglow. He'd never wanted to touch a woman so badly in his life... but he'd promised. That's why he wanted to so badly; because he couldn't. Draco sighed quietly. Hermione didn't make a sound, nor stir in the slightest. He couldn't help himself. Swallowing, Draco reached a shaky hand over her exposed thigh, running it close enough to her skin that he could feel the tiny hairs, perked up from the cooler air. Then, she stirred.  
  
"Dra-h...." she mumbled, turning onto her back. Draco felt his heart skip a beat. For a moment, he'd thought she was about to moan his name... but she stopped mid word and hushed back into a silent sleep. With a slight frown, Draco looked about his position. If he'd had permission, he could shower her with pleasant affection without her needing to move an inch... but alas, her words bit into him again, and his frown increased. He took a deep breath and let the air out in one puff.  
  
Unintentionally, Draco's exhale danced across the naked skin around her navel, and Hermione squirmed slightly, smiling.  
  
"Mmm..." she moaned, but it was quite obvious she was no where near conscious. It was like music to his ears. Moaning had never really been a big deal with Draco. Most of the women he'd done moaned quite a bit... they seemed to think it'd encourage him. Ha, as if what they'd thought mattered. But this was different... what Hermione thought mattered. What she deemed rules were followed... even if they were bent a bit. A smirk crawled across Draco's lips.  
  
He blew another stream of air across her stomach and Hermione moaned again, bringing a hand to fiddle with her navel as she turned her head, still smiling. Oh, and you better bet Draco was grinning like mad. Her tiny subconscious attempt to get him to stop hadn't hindered anything. He'd promised he wouldn't touch her... and that he wouldn't.  
  
Again, he blew air over her skin, causing the hem of her shirt to flutter up slightly. She made a small noise of pleasure, but it was obvious that the trick was losing its appeal. Draco shrugged. No problem.  
  
He shifted slightly and carefully, now gently blowing up her neck. This generated the response he was looking for. Hermione gasped and smiled, turning her head away and giving him more skin. Honoring her request, Draco did it again. Not wanting to wait for her to again become uninterested, he slowly drew his breath down the strap of her tank-top and around the neckline until it filled the crease between her breasts, which could just barely be seen. She most definitely enjoyed this. Draco closed his eyes as he listened to her quiet moan, taking it in for all its worth. When she hummed herself deeper into sleep, he frowned. He needed something more... his breath was restricting. He turned slowly and looked around...what could he use to pleasure her, without waking her in the process.  
  
Then, his lips curled into a smirk again. It was like fate. There, less than a foot away, on the night table. His wand... and a quill atop a notebook. His original thought, which would have been gorges of fun to watch, was thrown out immediately. Not only would using his wand that way be a total violation of her privacy, it would most certainly wake her. He didn't want that. He was already dancing with fire. Draco opted for the feather.  
  
Once in position again, he dragged the quill across the hemline of her t- shirt and she shivered.  
  
"Mmm..." He smiled. This was almost as good as really touching her.... almost. There was that whole him not getting any reciprocation thing that he certainly didn't appreciate... but at the moment was too preoccupied to care too much about.  
  
Draco traced patterns over her midriff and Hermione squirmed.  
  
"Oh, Dra-h... mmm..." she breathed, and Draco felt his heart do that trick again. Was he delusional? Maybe Drah was some guy he'd never met before and he was misinterpreting her moans... what did she say her boyfriend's name was? Froth? And then Lance? She definitely wasn't calling them...oh well. Might as well pretend he was getting credit for all he was doing, even if that may not be true.  
  
He started in on her neck again, thankful for the very low cut of her shirt. He traced around the neckline, briefly letting the little hairs of the feather tickle her crease, as he had his breath, and she continued to make tiny appreciative noises. Draco then moved the feather up her neck and along her jaw-line, then over her lips, which she puckered appreciatively, before moving down the other side and move back over the hallow of her throat. Hermione squirmed and shifted her legs. Draco smirked. It WAS working.  
  
When Draco ran the feather in tiny circles over her neck, he noticed that her breathing had become a little faster... but she was undoubtedly still asleep. She bit her lip gently, then let it pop back out again. Wow, Draco thought. He'd have to remind her to do that again... later, of course. For now he could settle for her near constant lip licking.  
  
He let the quill glide over her shoulder and down her arm, making sure to tickle inside her elbow and at the vein in her wrist. More moans and slight shifting. Unable to give the other side the same attention, Draco directed the cilia to move gently over her eyelids, then down the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks, one at a time, before again brushing over her lips.  
  
Then, he decided to move back down a little... but not before grabbing his wand. Using the stiffer of his two instruments, Draco gently pulled her shirt up a tad more than it had been. He smiled as the tiny hairs stood at attention. How could even the smallest of normal occurrences in this girl be so erotic and mouth watering?  
  
Again, he traced her stomach with the feather, but this time he let it move up over the newly exposed skin, enjoying the look of his prefect friend as she arched her back for him.  
  
"Oh, Gah...mmm, yes..." she said quiet and distractedly, and Draco wanted badly to kiss her. He didn't, of course. That would be against the rules.  
  
Once he was satisfied with this step, Draco traced the band of her shorts and contemplated what to do next. He was still thinking when her moans died slightly, and he made quick to slide the feather to run over the hem at the bottom of her shorts, across her calf. Hermione seemed not to be expecting this, and gasped quite loudly. Draco paused for a moment before continuing. He'd been afraid she woken for a moment. Sighing as she settled down again, he continued his tickling... this time more gently.  
  
He wanted to free her of the incredibly short shorts... but he wasn't sure if that was... well, right. Part of him argued that he hadn't been given permission to see that much of her yet, but another part pointed that he'd already seen her panties... that was close enough, right?  
  
In the end, the realization that he could bring her real pleasure by simply removing that one garment decided for him. He wouldn't go anywhere near removing her underwear... that was just too far... even for him. He'd have to wait for that.  
  
So, with a flick of his wand, the shorts disappeared and Draco smiled. Black panties. They weren't black before. Hermione didn't even notice her change in attire, and Draco brought it out slowly, by breathing along her panty-line. He was close enough to smell how prepared she was for him, and he inwardly sighed, disappointed that he couldn't help her that much. That she'd have to be awake for.  
  
Once again taking his trusty feather, Draco traced where her leg met her hip, moving down the 'v' shaped crevice. This Hermione enjoyed thoroughly. She moaned louder than ever before... or at least up until then. Draco paused and moved quickly to her side, lips close to her ear.  
  
"Shh..." he whispered gently, afraid she might wake herself, and Hermione complied, biting her lip again and quivering slightly. Draco stayed with her, but continued his feather tip voyage. She continued to moan, and each time, he would calm her. When he ran the feather up the crevice on the other side of her black panties, Hermione gritted her teeth as she moaned. She was getting close. Can't stop now. He did it again and she bent her knees, spreading her legs. Oh, how he wished he could have an eye-level view of that scene... but he had to stay with her, keep her calm.  
  
Draco had briefly thought about being caught... by someone other than Hermione. But then, she'd have to scream pretty loud, as there was hardly anyone on this side of the castle... no one for at least three floors down.... that is, except for Mandy and Morag. That thought almost caused him to grab his wand again and cast a silencing charm, but the thought of their faces if they heard changed his mind. He contemplated actually making her sound louder, but decided that it wasn't worth waking up anyone else for... just in case.  
  
He traced the insides of her thighs, drawing little patterns up to the knees, and she enjoyed it deeply.  
  
"Please...Drr...mmm." Once again, Draco's heart jumped the tiniest bit. He seemed to be getting used to the fact that she wouldn't be calling his name, and it almost didn't startle him anymore when she called Drah's. If there was such a person. It was probably just indistinguishable moans.  
  
Looking down, Draco noticed that the material of her panties was quite thin. He wondered...  
  
Hermione almost screamed as she felt the feather brush over the one spot that needed the most attention, and Draco smiled widely as he tried to calm her. When he did it again, she bucked her hips slightly, trying to increase pressure. Something told him she hadn't been lying when she'd said she wasn't a virgin. If she was this good in her sleep... wow.  
  
Another tickle and she bucked again, opening her mouth in a strained and silent scream. She was breathing very raggedly now, her chest heaving... and Draco assumed she was getting closer and closer to waking. He didn't want to deprive her now that he'd come so far, but he also didn't want to risk getting in trouble. One more, he decided. If she doesn't come, it'll have to wait.  
  
But that changed quickly. As the 'last' swipe played out, Draco added a little extra pressure as a consolation prize.  
  
"Draco!" she called, quite clearly, and the heart trick practically killed him. His ears perked up and he looked to her face. Had she really said that? As if to assure him, she continued. "Oh, Draco..." a little quieter, and he realized he'd stopped. She'd given him a gift, it wouldn't be fair not to give one back. He moved the feather across her again, adding pressure. It wouldn't break; he'd made sure to charm all his quills unbreakable long before term even started. Hermione seemed to enjoy this, and moaned again.... not his name, but an appreciative moan nonetheless. He kept going, vowing not to stop until he'd satisfied her. It was his one and only priority... well, that and keeping her asleep. The strokes became harder, and in quicker succession. Despite his attempts to shush her, Hermione's moans and screams grew louder and louder, until...  
  
"Oh, oh, oh..." Draco concentrated hard; she was so close... couldn't stop now... then, it happened. All her noises stopped, and Draco looked up to her face. Her head was thrown back against the pillow, features contorted in severe pleasure. He smiled. She looked oh so good like that. The only noise she made was a very weak "Ah...." barely audible, but still most definitely there. Draco road it out with her, moving the feather as if nothing had happened, until she released the strained breath and collapsed back on the bed, breathing hard. Her legs slowly melted back into a straightened position. Draco removed the feather and watched as her breath slowed, leaning in to feel it against his lips. "Draco..." she whispered, then fell back into a deeper unconsciousness. Draco smiled and broke the rules. He placed the tiniest kiss on her lips.  
  
"You're beautiful, Mione," he whispered, then pulled away. Picking up his wand again, Draco prepared to give her back those tantalizingly short shorts. But then, a spontaneous idea popped into his head. Draco inked his quill, using his wand for the lack of inkpot, and slid down the bed. He was pretty sure she wouldn't wake up. Hermione must be a damn heavy sleeper.  
  
Breathing shallowly, he slowly and meticulously drew a large and dark DM, then an arrow pointing toward the place he vowed someday to see. Hermione, although still smiling, didn't seem to notice. With a smirk, Draco blew on his decal, drying the ink. Hermione shifted slightly, but didn't make a sound. He smiled and crawled back up to the top of the bed, quickly replacing her shorts and pulling up the covers.  
  
Then, he lay back, preparing himself for sleep. It was only then that he noticed a more than slight harness in his boxers. He ignored it; it would pass. He'd save that for later as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks to Draco's reminder, Hermione was able to manipulate her sleeping draft. When Draco hadn't come out to the common room the night before, she'd been afraid she might not be sleeping with him after all, and had taken enough potion to wake her promptly at five thirty. That would give her plenty of time to do everything she needed to do... not to mention get Draco to wake up.  
  
When five thirty rolled in, Hermione decided she'd have to double-check her recipe. A speeding train came right toward her, the light giving her a headache as she awaited her doom. It came closer and closer until, BOOM, she woke up.  
  
Hermione gasped slightly and fluttered her eyes open. It was still a tiny bit dark in the room, but there was enough light to see. She took a deep breath. It took a moment, but she recognized the room as Draco's... and memories of last night flooded back. That... had been the very best dream she'd ever had... no doubt about it.  
  
"Good morning; sleep well?" asked a voice from beside her and Hermione gasped again, snapping her head to the side to see Draco, sitting up slightly, twirling a feather quill under his nose. She sighed and closed her eyes, shifting as she remembered.  
  
"Oh, yeah... I had the most wonderful dream..." Draco smirked.  
  
"I heard," he said, as if he'd been told by one of the gossipy Gryffindor and Hermione looked surprised, blushing slightly.  
  
"Really?" she laughed. "Sorry..." Draco smiled down at her and went back to twirling his quill.  
  
"No problem." She smiled for a moment, then her eyes looked to the quill and she made a small connection. Her smile dropped quickly. Draco knew she'd figured it out... it was now or never. Just act calm.  
  
"What's with the feather?" Hermione asked, attempting to sound calm. Draco didn't say anything, but shrugged, keeping his smirk. Hermione sat bolt upright. "You didn't..." He shrugged again. "But you promised!"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't touch you, and I didn't," he said nonchalantly and Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"You mean you did all... that," she took a breath, remembering. "Without touching me?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Wizard's word," he said, holding up three fingers in the shape of a 'W'. Hermione shivered.  
  
"I think I just fell in love with you." Draco laughed. The tone she'd used suggested she didn't mean it seriously, but that was just fine with him. "But really, you swear?" she asked, moving over him so that she was very close to his face. Draco didn't move an inch.  
  
"Yes I swear; I didn't lay a finger on you... nor anything else for that matter."  
  
"Congratulations, you have officially earned my trust. Please... don't waste it." Before he could even analyze the look in her eyes, Hermione pushed herself forward and kissed him. Draco kissed back hard... he'd been wanting to do this all night... but he kept his hands to his side. Hermione seemed to remember his promise and broke away long enough to mumble, "You can touch me, you can touch me." Draco didn't need to be told a third time. He practically ravished her; letting his hands go wild under her thin shirt. Again his ears were blessed with those irresistible moans. Unfortunately, this seemed to embarrass Hermione, and she cut herself off more than a few times. Draco didn't like this one bit.  
  
"Don't do that," he mumbled and Hermione seemed to think he meant not to make noise, so she tried her best to be quiet. Draco smiled and placed a hand on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Hermione couldn't help but to make that heavenly sound again, then whimper slightly as she realized what she'd done. "Again," Draco encouraged and she pulled back slightly.  
  
"What?" she asked in a breathy whisper and he smiled.  
  
"Again... make that noise again," he said, then brought her lips back to hers. Hermione let herself go; she didn't keep any more moans in. If Draco wanted noises, she'd give him noises. It was quite a while before she pulled away again.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. "As much as I'd like to..." Hermione smiled and let her fingers fiddle with the fine blonde hair between his navel and the top of his pants. "Pay you back for last night... we've got work to do." Draco said nothing. He was still taking in the whole snogging him for NOT touching her concept, and really didn't have a reply. She kissed him again, smiling at his obvious cluelessness. "Don't go back to sleep," she whispered, then rolled out of bed and stepped through the door to the bathroom, never looking back. Draco watched her go, missing the warmth of her body heat. Then, he smiled.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
A/N: Clean readers: What's that? The title doesn't make sense? Oh... she was sleeping on a feather bed. I swear  
  
Dirty readers: Haha, hope you enjoyed that. I was actually planning on making breakfast in this chapter, but then I got going on the whole 'feather' scenario... and I got carried away. It turned out rather nice, I think... rather racy... but not to worry. I liked it.  
  
PRF: I have over 200 reviews! Yippee!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I love it when that happens!  
  
Lolylips3: Thanx, and I tried.  
  
Shining Star: Yeah, a lot of people liked that line... me being one of them! And black is my favorite color for a cat too.  
  
Cytosine: I like Chevelle, but some of green day's stuff is icky... no offense. Hermione's basically me... if I was pretty and bolder... lol.  
  
KittyKat589: Draco is loved by all, revenge is always sweet, and H+R are always stupid. Lol.  
  
Ezmerelda: Get that sequel up, girl! Lol. Let's hope Mione can find some sort of spell to save her from such torture.  
  
Little Witch: For as long as I write, Hermione will NEVER have blonde hair... unless I make her morph into Pansy or something. Wait... Hasapi already did that! Sorry, love!  
  
Pink Panther: Yeah, if I'm in the right mood while I'm reading, stuff like that makes me laugh too... lol. I'm glad you like it! And basically, everyone hates Hermione because they always did, but covered it up so they could let her do their homework, and everyone hates Draco because he's a bastard, who they also always hated, but now there's no Voldie to kill them if they're mean. Lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Indeed I did! You're the only person to notice! Lol. I love them guys. And I know... the Snape thing was evil, but what about the little children reading? They need a moral, right? The moral is, when you do something bad, there are consequences. I don't know if wanting to romp you disgusting potions master is the best way to show this, but... lol.  
  
Exlibris: Thanx. Black humor. Hehe... I guess it's better than pink humor... ;o)  
  
Crystalline Lily: Hey, I was just wondering, is Lily your name? Lol, anyway, back to my review... Yeah, I all my chapters are approx. 10 pages long in Times New Roman, size 12. Hehe. MPES is eight pages in size 9 Veranda, but that's beside the point... lol  
  
Tainted Black: Guess who else has a hand fetish? ::cough:: Mandy ::cough:: and no, I don't mean Brocklehurst. Hehe. That seems to be a reoccurring theme, the teachers breaking them up. I had McGonagall do it at the 'welcome back feast'... and if you read FOE, I had Snape do it about a thousand times... Draco got really pissed.  
  
Heather: Yep, yep, lol.  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Hermione was playing, lol. She wanted to see how long it'd take him to come after her. And they had about a thousand piles of papers that they sorted into the filing cabinets, then cleaned and dusted and stuff. Physical labor.  
  
George: Yeah, that's okay. And Snape's hilarious. Dolt.  
  
Miforever: I DEFINITELY think it's funniest. FOE is all... 'Oh my god he's gonna kill me' 'not if I can help it'::kiss:: 'waa... wa...' 'Sleep, eat, play in the snow' ::Kiss:: 'gasp... the fluff is suffocating me!' 'Me too' ::kiss, kiss, kiss, screw, kiss, kiss, kiss::, MPES is all 'it was a tragic day in Motown' and Twist is just messed up... lol.  
  
Tommygirl: I hope it's okay for a 15 year old, considering a 15 year old wrote it! Lol. And if you thought the last chapter was bad... I hope you read the 'clean version'. And yeah, Snape and any attractions to him are just gross. That woulda been a good idea, but 1) she woulda been pissed and 2) this chapter wouldn't exist. 


	15. The Pizza Moon Song

Disclaimer:  
  
My neighbor's beating his wife Because he hates his life There's an arch to his fist as he swings Oh, man... what a beautiful thing...  
  
If only this fic was a beautiful thing... unfortunately, it's rather dirty and pointless, lol.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"What's with the feather?" Hermione asked, attempting to sound calm. Draco didn't say anything, but shrugged, keeping his smirk. Hermione sat bolt upright. "You didn't..." He shrugged again. "But you promised!"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't touch you, and I didn't," he said nonchalantly and Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"You mean you did all... that," she took a breath, remembering. "Without touching me?" Draco nodded. "I think I just fell in love with you." Draco laughed. The tone she'd used suggested she didn't mean it seriously, but that was just fine with him. "But really, you swear?" she asked, moving over him so that she was very close to his face. Draco didn't move an inch.  
  
"Yes I swear; I didn't lay a finger on you... nor anything else for that matter."  
  
"Congratulations, you have officially earned my trust. Please... don't waste it." Before he could even analyze the look in her eyes, Hermione pushed herself forward and kissed him. Draco kissed back hard... he'd been wanting to do this all night... but he kept his hands to his side. Hermione seemed to remember his promise and broke away long enough to mumble, "You can touch me, you can touch me." Draco didn't need to be told a third time. He practically ravished her; letting his hands go wild under her thin shirt.  
  
"Draco," she whispered. "As much as I'd like to...pay you back for last night... we've got work to do. Don't go back to sleep," she whispered, then rolled out of bed and stepped through the door to the bathroom, never looking back. Draco watched her go, missing the warmth of her body heat. Then, he smiled.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: The Pizza Moon Song  
  
When Draco dragged himself out to the mini-common room, Hermione was already there, leaning over a simmering cauldron. Just like the last time she'd slept beside him. This potion, however, was not to rid herself of his presence, and Draco smiled widely as he entered the mini-common room. He walked up behind her, coming very close, and Hermione smiled, but didn't acknowledge him.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly and she turned to him slightly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What're you doing?" he asked, lips close to her ear.  
  
"Making soup. What do you think I'm doing?" He smiled.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"You could chop some celery."  
  
"Seriously." Hermione leaned back into him slightly.  
  
"No, I'm good," she said and dropped in the next ingredient. "It'll be done right on time. I'm going down around seven... I'll do breakfast first, then you can meet me in the potions room sometime between seven thirty and eight, and we'll do the glue. We have to be there before everybody else."  
  
"Who said I wasn't coming with you to breakfast?" She smiled. "Would I miss the look on Snape's face? And Potter's? Honestly, Hermione. So, do you want me to do something?" Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"There really isn't much to do... it just takes a while. The potion's almost done, then it has to simmer for about forty-five minutes... and we already have the pheromone potion. Really all there is to do is wait... oh, and do those essays I didn't do last night. You could do that if you REALLY want to help," she said with a smirk and Draco smiled, resting his head on hers and reaching around to place a hand on her midriff. She smiled.  
  
"As if. Sorry, love, but I do not do excessive homework for anyone."  
  
"Even me?" she asked with a smirk and Draco smiled.  
  
"Even you," he said and she pretended to pout, putting down her spoon and crossing her arms.  
  
"Well see if I do anything for you again."  
  
"Ha, as if I never do anything for you." Hermione smiled and pushed him a little. Draco laughed.  
  
"I didn't ask for that, did I? In fact, some people might argue that I specifically asked not for it."  
  
"So you DIDN'T want me to... oh! I see now! Don't worry... it'll never happen again," he said, moving to stand beside her and crossing his heart with an index finger. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to her potion. Draco smirked and swiftly moved in to kiss her neck a few times before heading back toward the bathroom. Hermione sighed and turned around.  
  
"And you said I was a tease," she mumbled and Draco shrugged, taking note of her attire briefly before continuing to his shower. She was wearing low cut, black, baggy pants with that studded belt and a long black shirt with long sleeves that displayed her navel, showcased in a triangle of flesh at the front. She had in the same emerald studded ring as last night, and he was glad. That was his favorite of what'd he'd seen. Upon closer inspection, Draco noted that his initials, slightly faded from the shower, peeked out of her jeans and he smiled. That would be fun to explain... he wondered if she'd even noticed them. With a triple arch of his eyebrow, Draco swept into the bathroom, leaving Hermione to sigh and tend to her potion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? You're the one who's doing all the work." Hermione and Draco were standing outside the great hall, trying to look nonchalant. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, let's go. Oh... this is going to be so worth it." Draco smirked and opened the door a tiny bit, then paused. He turned to Hermione and swept her into a pleasantly paced kiss. She looked quizzically at him when they broke apart.  
  
"For luck," he said before spinning and entering the hall, moving directly to the Slytherin table, under the penetrating eyes of not only Harry and Ron, but also many of the Slytherin. "What?" he asked a glaring Pansy as he sat down across from her. Normally, he would have moved to the other end of the table, but today he needed to have a good view of two certain Gryffindor. She paused a moment.  
  
"Do you love me, Draco?" He choked on his pumpkin juice.  
  
"What?! No! Where the hell did you come up with that, Parkinson?!" he said, sounding quite disgusted, with a face to match. Pansy blinked and ignored him.  
  
"I knew you did. Why do you do these things to me, Draco? I never did anything to deserve this," Pansy sounded calm and hurt, and Draco was just confused.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"You know."  
  
"If you don't tell me, I can't do shit to change it, can I?" Pansy pinched her lips together.  
  
"Granger, Draco. What the fuck are you doing with Granger?" Draco was nervous for a split second, then pretended to be oblivious. He looked to one side, then the other.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with fake concern. "Granger isn't here, Parkinson. As a matter of fact..." he craned his neck to look at the Gryffindor table. "I don't even think she's in the great hall. Here, maybe you should have some pumpkin juice... you'll feel better."  
  
"NO!" cried Flint from a few chairs down the way. He got up so quickly he tripped on his own feet and landed face first on the floor just behind Draco's chair, pulling the tablecloth and most of the dishes with him... including the pumpkin juice. Draco smirked.  
  
"Or not."  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sick of your mind games! I know there's something between you and Granger, and, although I can't prove it, I'll find a way to make everyone believe me. You'll see. Your precious little secret friendships will earn you even lower moral. Prepare to suffer Malfoy. There is no tolerance for fraternization between Slytherin and Gryffindor, much less Slytherin and mudbloods. Gryffindor mudbloods... you can't get lower than that," said Pansy in a calm fury before she stood and exited the Great Hall. Draco watched her with slightly narrowed eyes, surprised at the tiny bubble of murderous anger in the back of his head. That was low...  
  
But it got even lower. Hermione had finally mustered her courage and entered the hall... but it couldn't have been at a worse time. Pansy was just leaving... but she made a little pit stop... to slap Hermione across the face. Draco stood up, shocked and undoubtedly angry, but it didn't have the desired effect he'd wanted. Flint was still on the floor, and as Draco stood, his chair made hard contact with Flint's face. Angered, he pulled the prefect down to the floor, which looked quite comical from anyone else's point of view.  
  
Draco quickly got to his feet again, planning on storming after Pansy, but she'd already left. Hermione was still standing near the doors, rubbing her face and laughing at him. Draco smiled and started toward her, but Flint pulled him down again and attempted to beat the living daylights out of him. Draco blocked all punches expertly. McGonagall and Dumbledore pulled Flint off moments later and Draco got up, unscathed. He let his gaze fall to the Gryffindor table as he sat down again. Hermione was laughing along with everyone else. She waved innocently and Draco shook his head. Then he frowned and pointed to his face. 'Sorry' he mouthed and Hermione shook her shoulders, then went back to pretending to listen to Ron as he recapped the Flint vs. Draco event, as if she hadn't been right there the whole time.  
  
~  
  
"Yes Ron, I know," she said irritably.  
  
"And then Flint pulled him down, AGAIN..."  
  
"I was right here, Ron, I saw the whole thing."  
  
"And Malfoy was all scared... and then McGonagall..."  
  
"Ron, shut up." Surprisingly, this comment came from Harry. Hermione looked just as surprised as Ron. "What? It's annoying." Ron was silent for a moment.  
  
"Hermione, what's DM stand for?" he asked and she turned to look confusedly at him.  
  
"What?" Ron pointed down, and Hermione followed his direction. Her overly large pants were exposing her slightly and she gasped, putting her hands to cover the area. "What the fuck do you think you're looking at, Weasley?"  
  
"Hey, you looked up my robes."  
  
"When the hell did I do that?"  
  
"When you were a cat... don't you remember?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"Oh, right... slight amnesia from all the bodily damage I guess. I remember that now. I thought I smelt a rat, now kindly... stop looking down my pants!"  
  
"Only after you tell us what DM stands for," Harry said and Hermione turned to him sharply.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry pointed where Ron had. "Will you two stop undressing me with your eyes? It's fucking annoying!"  
  
"Just look." Hermione, curious, looked down. Her eyes widened and she firmly pressed her hand over the newfound tattoo. "So? Whose initials?"  
  
"What makes you think it's a person?" Harry looked angry at her dodging of his question and Hermione rolled her eyes. "It stands for Dean Martin." He looked confused. So did Ron. "Here, let me show you," Hermione said and pulled her wand from her sleeve then flicked it at Harry. Immediately, he began to sing in a deep voice with an Italian accent. After a moment, he stood and danced around the room, recruiting Ginny to be his partner.  
  
~*~When the moon hits you eye like a big pizza pie  
  
~*~That's amore  
  
~*~When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine  
  
~*~That's amore  
  
~*~Bells will ring ting-a-ling-a-ling, ting-a-ling-a-ling  
  
~*~And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
  
~*~Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay  
  
~*~Like a gay tarantella.  
  
The great hall went silent for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. Even Ron was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes. This was her chance. Hermione pulled out her vials and dumped them into Ron's keesh and Harry's pumpkin soufflé. They would die before not finishing those. When Harry's song ended, he returned to normal and, although blushing deeply and scowling, took his seat next to Hermione. She smiled satisfactorily.  
  
"You could have just said that guy who sings the pizza moon song. No need to actually make an example," he grumbled and Hermione's smile increased. She looked to Draco, who'd obviously been laughing as well, and he blew her a kiss, making an exaggerated 'okay' sign with his hand. Hermione blushed slightly at her plate, but looking down reminded her of the mark. She looked back up and pointed toward it, giving him a 'what the fuck?' look. Draco smiled; so she hadn't noticed it before. He shrugged. Hermione shook her head and tightened her belt.  
  
Just then, a warm tingle ran through her, and she started to panic. That's how it started last night... just a simple warm breeze, which she'd thought was caused by snogging with Draco, but then...  
  
Snape burst through the great hall doors and everyone looked to him. The entire girl population started drooling. Draco had almost started his hysterics again, but Hermione couldn't enjoy it. She was looking at her plate and breathing erratically, squeezing the table.  
  
"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked, swallowing the last bite of his soufflé. Hermione made a face. His voice disgusted her... the potion was definitely working.  
  
As if being pulled by an undistinguished force, as soon as Snape walked past, every girl stood from their seats and started to follow. Then those whom he hadn't passed yet approached him. Almost every girl in the great hall surrounded Snape. He looked scared out of his mind. Draco noticed that most of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seemed to be... dressed for the occasion. That is, if the occasion had been a strip show. Piecing it together, he realized they must have had potions after he did, meaning they'd been pre-warned. Those who hadn't, however, were not being left out. All the girls were charming their clothes to be just like those of their friends.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. Then Harry smiled.  
  
"This is where we come in, my friend. Come, let us save our... teacher from such torture." Ron looked confused. "Let's go get some ass!"  
  
"Oh! Right!" he said and they both stood up, moving into the crowd of girls.  
  
"Oh, Professor Snape... you look very handsome this morning," said one of the girls as Snape tried to break away.  
  
"Is that new aftershave?" asked another.  
  
"What have you done to your hair? It's magnificent..." one girl practically moaned.  
  
"I think I need a little help on last night's homework, Professor."  
  
"Me too!" said almost every girl simultaneously.  
  
As Harry and Ron approached, the girls moved, still crowding Snape, but keeping as far away from the two Gryffindor as possible. Ron looked a little confused, but didn't say as much.  
  
"Lavvy?" he called to his girlfriend, who spun to face him.  
  
"Oh, hey... Ron. Can we talk... later?" she asked, moving along with the other girls.  
  
"Sure, just give me a little sugar," he said, puckering his lips and moving toward her. She practically screamed and kneed him in the stomach. Ron gasped and fell to his knees. Harry looked up.  
  
"What the hell'd you do that for, Lavender?" he asked, kneeling beside his friend.  
  
"Ew... I touched him..." Lavender whispered, then moved to the other side of the crowd.  
  
"Ginny, what's going on?" Ginny flinched at the sound of her boyfriend's voice and pretended not to hear him, following Lavender. Harry turned slightly. "Hannah?"  
  
"Ahh! Get away from me Potter!" she screeched as Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"But Hannah..." She pulled away harshly.  
  
"It was a one time thing, Potter and it's never..." she looked him up and down. "NEVER going to happen again. Go screw Granger."  
  
"But Hannah, I don't wanna! I want you!" She slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Okay, new plan," Ron wheezed from the floor. "We take Abbot's advice and go screw Granger. She seems to be the only one not fawning... Snape...wait, what the fuck is going on?"  
  
Draco Malfoy almost literally passed out from lack of oxygen, caused by his hysterical laughter. He blindly made his way toward the Gryffindor table, which was nearly empty considering all the women were fawning the potions master and all the men were trying to get their women back. Snape was curled up in a ball on the floor, trembling with fear. The entire staff was in hysterics; no one was composed enough to do anything about the occurrence.  
  
"Lord Mione, this is better than I thought it would be," he said plopping down next to her. Once a little more composed, Draco noticed she didn't seem to be having fun. She held her eyes closed and her legs tightly crossed, rocking back and forth while gripping the table. His mood changed quickly. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
"No," she whispered, almost as if she were afraid to move anything. Draco looked worried.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here," he suggested, prying her death-grip from the table and pulling her to her feet. Hermione didn't open her eyes the entire time. Draco looked back once more to see Snape lying stiff on the ground, with McGonagall on top of him, her hair down from that oh-so-tight bun she always wore, smiling provocatively and inching her lips close. He didn't even laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stepped out of the great hall and backed up against the wall, breathing hard. Draco was there in a moment to aid her.  
  
"Calm down, it's okay..." he said, holding her face in his hand, but Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not okay. I totally forgot about the spell... I-I wanted, I wanted to... ah, I can't even say it," she was breathing hard. "How the hell am I going to make it through potions, Draco?" He didn't say anything for a moment, then he smiled.  
  
"I've got an idea; do you have anymore of that antidote?" She shakily shook her head and extracted a small bottle from her pocket. "Good. Wait here, I'll be right back." Draco took the potion from her and spun around, reentering the great hall.  
  
~  
  
Draco tried to make his way toward Snape, but the girls seemed to be getting in the way. As he looked around for some sort of help, his gaze landed on Harry and Ron. A smirk quickly spread across Draco's face.  
  
"Potter," he acknowledged as he stepped close and Harry glared. Rolling his eyes, Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's sleeve and proceeded to push through the crowd. The girls parted like a hot knife through butter, not wanting to be anywhere near the head boy. Once close enough, Draco let go of his hostage and ran to Snape, force-feeding him the potion.  
  
In seconds it was as if a curse had been lifted from the girls; they all stepped back, changing their clothes as they returned to breakfast and attempted to pretend nothing had happened. Once satisfied, Draco spun around and stood, meaning to return to Hermione, but something stood in his way. McGonagall.  
  
She still had her hair down, and Draco had to admit she looked younger like that, but she was looking furious. Her cheeks were burning red and she had her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Care to explain the meaning of this, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked at the empty vial in his hand, then put it behind his back with a cheesy grin.  
  
"You know, Professor... I really have to get to class," he said inching around her. McGonagall glared.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said, grabbing his ear and tugging hard. The vial fell to the floor. "Come. NOW!" McGonagall pulled him toward the doors and Draco remembered Hermione. Oh shit! The glue... well, maybe she can do it alone... I don't want her to have to give it up because I got caught...  
  
McGonagall pushed the doors open so hard, Hermione jumped back with a small scream.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger," she said shortly, then proceeded to pull Draco toward her office. Hermione looked shocked as she saw him. He waved and blew her a kiss, then let himself be led away. Once Hermione could move again, she followed, hiding behind suits of armor and around corners. McGonagall practically threw Draco into the Transfiguration room. "I think Professor Snape might like to have a word with you as well. Stay put, or you'll be in even more trouble," she said icily and closed the door, then stormed down the hall, charming her hair back up. Once out of sight, Hermione made her way into the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Wow, that was fast," Draco said as he heard the door open, then turned around. "Hermione? What are you doing; you're supposed to be gluing chairs in Potions."  
  
"What the hell did you do, Draco? Since when do you rat on... yourself?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I didn't rat on anybody. I gave Snape the antidote so YOU wouldn't have to be abnormally hormonal through potions and McGonagall assumed it was I who gave him the original. So stop yelling at me," he said and Hermione opened her mouth but found nothing to say. She sighed.  
  
"Sorry." Draco shrugged as he watched Hermione sit down. "You didn't have to do that... I could've just skipped class or something."  
  
"That would've been stupid. Not to mention suspicious. This is fine, don't worry about it... oh, and I'm sorry about Parkinson." Now Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I've been slapped before... never for anything remotely close to this, but nonetheless," she said, smiling and Draco smiled too.  
  
"So, what was up with that Italian singing thing?" he asked and Hermione leaned back, narrowing her eyes slightly. She tugged down on the hem of her pants, exposing the tattoo.  
  
"This is what that was about," she said accusingly, but Draco looked confused.  
  
"...not making the connection." She sighed.  
  
"They asked me who DM was! What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, it's my branding from the Dallas Morgue. I told them I died and they believed me'?"  
  
"Actually, I expected something more along the lines of 'It's none of your damn business," Draco said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Like they would've left it at that. I told them it stood for Dean Martin, then they asked me who that was, so I made Harry sing, which not only distracted them long enough to spike their food, but also made them forget about this. Care to explain why it's there in the first place?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was spur of the moment. Thought I'd leave you a little souvenir. Is it unappreciated?" Hermione seemed to think for a moment, sitting up and crossing her legs carelessly.  
  
"No... I think it's kind of cute... but it would have been nice to have a warning. I could of thought up something better as an excuse... or just worn clothes that wouldn't expose it to everyone without realizing it. But other than that, no." Draco smiled.  
  
"I can't believe this! My own student!? A member of MY house!? Just wait until I tell his father..." called the loud booming voice of Professor Severus Snape from down the hall. Draco winced slightly.  
  
"I'd forgotten about that," he said to himself, then looked to Hermione. "You better go, or you'll get in trouble too."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm staying right here. Think I'll just run away and let you take all the credit for that stunt, hm? Think again," Hermione said, mock angrily, crossing her arms. Draco smiled. She really was amazing.  
  
~  
  
A/N: This fic, surprisingly or not, is almost over! It's going to be SOO much shorter than Flames... but that's okay, because this has a smaller plotline. Happy Reading.  
  
PRF:  
  
Heather: Oh, I know... yummy.  
  
Lollylips3: Such suspense...wawawa...! lol  
  
Sleepy-Kitty: yes, Twist is done. I'm not planning on making my essay any longer... plus they kill Romeo, so it's like, duh... what's the point of going on? ::tragic swoon:: You live in Poland? That's so cool! I didn't know that! I'm an American girl, myself. I know where Poland is... do you know where New York is? I bet you do! Lol. We have tests in my global studies class all the time on maps and stuff. I've got Europe down...it's my favorite continent... hehe. That would be so cool, but don't let your Tom hear you say that... or he'll upset his pretty self. Lol. Is he cute? As long as he's cute (even if it's not as cute as Felton) it's still worth it... hehe. I want a tom. The closest I have is a construction paper cut out of a boy with 'Tom' written across his green body. My Spanish teacher is a nutcase. She uses 'Tom' as a teaching aid... XoP  
  
Cytosine: I didn't actually expect anyone to be offended by the last chapter. It wasn't THAT bad. They didn't even get naked... but I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter more. And Nirvana's alright. I like that song... 'Smells like teen spirit'  
  
Ezmerelda: Yes, you are correct, I did mean thigh. Thanks for pointing that one out... lol. I didn't even notice. And I agree. I hate it when people do smut, and its okay... but then they use a crude word and it kills the whole scene. And some is just plain bad. I don't know how many more of these scene's I'll do... I'm not really into the smut life... it just seemed like a nice touch here.  
  
KittyKat589: ::blushes:: you think I'm brilliant? Hehe. And I LOVE that song! The Red Hot Chili Peppers one? Yeah! And you keep a mutterin; them Gryffindor can kiss my... *Insert creative word here to cause irony and make people laugh* ;o)  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Smart? WE'RE FREAKING GENIUSES! Or is it geniui? Lol. I don't really like that line, but they were talking about 'playing the game' the whole chapter so I was like, lets stick a game playing metaphor in there... yep.  
  
Dark_Dragon: Can I ask what your email was before, so I can change it? Thanx. I've read one or two... There's one called Skin on Skin that I like... and another one called Crystalline. Those have them friends from the beginning... (when they were little). I don't mind reading them, but I don't like to write them. I find it rather cliquey.  
  
Little Witch: Oh yes... I'm not sure, but if you find a good wholesaler, give me his card ;o)  
  
Tainted Black: Yes, I have to agree that ff.net is very unreliable. But it's not just you; we all live through that, sadly. And I also have to agree that some of the smut is B-A-D. There's some good ones, but a majority are like 'he rammed his hard cock in his wet pussy' and I'm just like. Ew, okay... stop, right now. I can't read this anymore... lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Draco was a VERY good boy... Mommie like... lol. And don't be ashamed, we all like the fluff. ;o) And in the words of Guilly Granger "Rhyming; another thing that's beyond you." Lol.  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Lol, who? I'm sure I could think of some people...lol. And I wrote the chapter before I saw that movie, and I was like whoa... that is so weird! So I sort of got it from there, cause there was some stuff I changed around, but yeah...and Draco's a sweetie! Snape+Leather=Me+bucket  
  
Jamie: I did the chapter, then saw the movie, but it DID inspire me to update! Lol.  
  
Starry Skies: I'm glad you're all settled again. And yeah, if I were attracted to Snape, I'd be hurling for more than I would be gawking. Lol. And I just wanted to make sure people knew it was racy compared to ALL my other writing, is all. Thanx 4 reviewing. 


	16. Mr Key gets 100

Disclaimer:  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"I can't believe this! My own student!? A member of MY house!? Just wait until I tell his father..." called the loud booming voice of Professor Severus Snape from down the hall. Draco winced slightly.  
  
"I'd forgotten about that," he said to himself, then looked to Hermione. "You better go, or you'll get in trouble too."  
  
"Fuck you, I'm staying right here. Think I'll just run away and let you take all the credit for that stunt, hm? Think again," Hermione said, mock angrily, crossing her arms. Draco smiled. She really was amazing.  
  
.  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Mr. Key Gets 100%  
  
"MALFOY!" Snape yelled as he burst through the door. "I-" he started, but then noticed Hermione. "What are you Granger, his shadow?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and Snape looked from her to Draco and back again. "Are you dating?" he asked with the tone of a deceived parent and Draco and Hermione looked to each other. Hermione gave him a 'don't look at me' look and Draco smirked, which Snape took as a yes. "What's wrong with you, Malfoy? A year ago, you'd never not hand in one of my assignments, then disrespect me in front of the entire school, then date a... a..."  
  
"A WHAT Professor?" McGonagall, who had followed Snape, asked momentarily forgetting about the incident in the great hall and taking on her 'all will respect me and my ways' demeanor again. Snape sighed.  
  
"That's not the point. Miss Granger, I'll have to ask you to leave, unless of course you had something to do with this?" Snape said, expecting her to, like everyone else, bow down to him and do as he asked, but Hermione stood her ground.  
  
"I had everything to do with this. It was my idea and I played out most of the parts. All Draco did was save you from more mindless torture... well, and help me make the potion, but you assigned it, so it's not fair to punish him on that." Both McGonagall and Snape dropped their jaws.  
  
"True," Draco said. "But I also knew every of your plans and not only didn't say anything, I offered to help. I'm an accomplice." The teachers turned to him as he spoke. Hermione shrugged slightly.  
  
"That's justified," she said as if they were having a private conversation, then both prefects turned to the professors. "Well?" Draco said. Snape got over their confessions quickly and burned in anger.  
  
"You are both suspended. Well, technically, I can only suspend you, Malfoy. Your little girlfriend is up to Minerva."  
  
"You bet your broom you are! You shall finish this week. The train will take you back to the station on Saturday, and I don't wish to see either of you again for at least another week," McGonagall said and Snape sneered.  
  
"Two." She looked up at him, then back to the students.  
  
"Yes, two. Run along to your classes now; don't be slacking off... I've got my eye on you... and I'll be owling both of your parents." McGonagall turned and left the room.  
  
"Don't forget; you've already got four more detentions with me," Snape said, following her. Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." She smirked.  
  
"What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I let my man take all the rap for my backfires?" she asked and Draco smiled for a moment, then it dropped again.  
  
"Are your parents going to be mad?" She frowned and shrugged.  
  
"They won't even know. Even if I wrote them, they never take anything from owls, it freaks them out... and they check their mail about once a month. I'll have to take a bus from the station; a perfectly vile way to return to my perfectly vile home." She shrugged. "Better off than you, I bet. Your dad'll be pissed, huh?"  
  
"Nah. He can't do anything, or he gets time-out, remember? Plus I get suspended all the time."  
  
"Really? I've never noticed..." she said as if she seriously was surprised that she hadn't. Draco shrugged.  
  
"It was usually only for a few days... never this long." Hermione looked down.  
  
"Sorry." Draco smiled.  
  
"It was so incredibly worth it. You should have seen it," he said with a sad sigh. "You're brilliant." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Gee, thanks. We should go to class," she said, standing. Draco did the same.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*You know what we should do?* Draco wrote on his parchment, then moved his hand aside to show Hermione. They'd missed potions entirely, but Snape had almost as well, so it wasn't mentioned, and now were in Transfiguration. McGonagall had changed their seats, placing them in the very front where she could 'keep an eye on them'. This time around, they each had separate pieces of paper so it would look even more inconspicuous.  
  
*What?* Hermione wrote back. *Can we use the glue? It's still in my pocket.* Draco smiled.  
  
*I was thinking more along the lines of you coming home with me for suspension.* Hermione paused for quite a long moment.  
  
*What?*  
  
*Hermione, we're writing. If you didn't catch it, read it over.* She laughed and McGonagall glared, so Hermione quickly made it into a fake cough.  
  
*Why do you want me to do that?*  
  
*It just seemed like you didn't want to go home.*  
  
*You don't have to feel sorry for me; I never asked you to.*  
  
*Okay, so maybe I want you to. What do you think?*  
  
*I think you've contracted your father's mental illness. Do you forget who I am, Draco? I'm Mudblood Granger; Gryffindor prefect. Your house is probably cursed against people like me.*  
  
*Actually, it used to be... but not anymore. So, is that a no?* Hermione looked up at him, but Draco kept his eyes on her paper. He looked on the verge of disappointment.  
  
*No, but it's not a yes either. Can we talk about this later?* Draco sighed.  
  
*Yeah, sure,* he wrote, leaning back and starting a doodle on the bottom of the paper. Hermione looked sadly at him.  
  
*Are you okay?* Draco didn't stop his doodles. *So now you're not talking to me?* He sighed and replied.  
  
*We're going to talk later, remember?*  
  
"Right..." Hermione said quietly, tossing down her quill.  
  
"Something you'd like to add, Miss Granger?" asked an obviously grudging Professor McGonagall.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco didn't so much as look at her during Charms and Hermione was beginning to feel a little bit down. Why was he so mad? She hadn't said anything, really... only that then wasn't a good time to talk about it. Did he honestly expect her to jump for joy and ask if they could leave right away? There was so much telling her to just say no; that death wasn't worth Draco... but she just couldn't say that and mean it.  
  
After leaving Professor Flitwick, Draco quickly veered away, leaving Hermione to walk to the kitchens alone. She frowned. Hermione had been planning to talk to him then... but she wouldn't go near the great hall again, and he seemed to be using that against her.  
  
"Well, I guess that means he doesn't want to talk to me... nobody does," she said quietly, slowly making her way toward the one place she still had friends. After a few minutes of solitude, Hermione picked up her pace. For the first time since the train ride, she had an unbearable urge to write.  
  
~  
  
Draco did indeed purposely avoid Hermione throughout the second half of transfiguration, then charms, and left her alone for lunch... but it wasn't because he was angry with her. It was because he needed some time to think. When he'd asked her, he hadn't really thought about it... but she was right. Lucius would have a month of time outs for physical harming if she came over. His mother wouldn't mind... she had more toleration than her husband... but how could he have expected Hermione to just say yes? She was right, though. They did need to talk about it.  
  
"Detention," he decided; provided Snape left them unattended again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked as she took her seat next to Draco for CMC, who was looking blankly at the table in front of him. He didn't say anything... he didn't know what to say. "Please talk to me; I didn't mean to sound unappreciative or anything, I just..." Draco turned to her, a little surprised.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, why should I be?" Hermione looked sadly at him.  
  
"You were avoiding me." He looked confused, although he knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were! You wouldn't talk to me all through Transfiguration, didn't acknowledge my presence in Charms, and ditched me for lunch. That seems like avoidation to me."  
  
"Avoidation isn't a word."  
  
"I don't care," she said, giving up on trying to make peace and crossing her arms over the table, placing her chin on her hands.  
  
"I wasn't avoiding you, and I'm not mad at you. You said we were going to talk later, so I didn't talk then... I told you that. I didn't mean to ignore you or whatever in Charms, but I was honestly trying to pay attention. I still have no idea what today's topic even was... Flitwick's voice is so annoying it's like it's programmed to tune itself out... and I told you I was going to the great hall for lunch."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did, right before we went to breakfast. You said you'd rather wash Snape's hair." Hermione sat up straight.  
  
"Oh my god, you're right... you did tell me that." Draco smiled.  
  
"Want to do me a favor?" She turned to him. "Go get the unicorn hairs? I have a bad history with things that pure. I once touched a phoenix and it molted on the spot... creepy." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once Hagrid dismissed the class, Draco and Hermione decided to go back to their common room and continue working on the unicorn project. Hagrid had told them they needed to have it nearly completed before the end of the week, due to the fact they wouldn't have contact for two of the four given. Or at least that's what he thought.  
  
"We've got to go, Snape'll be pissed if we're so much as a second late," Draco said and Hermione nodded, but didn't make any attempt to move. They were both on the floor, sitting cross-legged while they took notes, books strewn about between them. Hermione was currently writing one of the ingredients lists and seemed determined to finish it. Draco smiled as she dotted a few 'I's and placed the paper on a pile of already written out ones. "Take a note, Granger."  
  
"I'm not your fucking secretary, take your own damn note," she said dispassionately and stacked the pile a little more neatly.  
  
"Oh, but you'll like this one. Trust me," he insisted and, because of curiosity, Hermione sighed and complied, placing her quill in position and looking sarcastically attentive. Draco rolled his eyes. "Headline: Things to Get Revenge Upon." Hermione's lips curled into a smile as she wrote it.  
  
"Why things and not people?"  
  
"Because. Number one) Mrs. Norris." She laughed.  
  
"Agreed. Number two?"  
  
"We still have to get Arenz and Gouvas." Hermione nodded. "And Potter and Weasley." She looked up. "As fun as that was, I'm going to have to classify it under Snape. All your friends got was a few moments of rejection and a kick in the gut. Not nearly justified." Hermione thought for a moment, then shook her shoulders and agreed, writing down Harry and Ron.  
  
"Filch," she said and he nodded.  
  
"Lucius." Hermione looked up again. Draco smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well have some fun if I have to go back home." She made no reaction as she wrote it down.  
  
"Parkinson."  
  
"Most definitely. Brocklehurst and MacDougal."  
  
"I think that was a given," Hermione said with a dark smile. "Lavender, Ginny, and Hannah just because I hate them."  
  
"Agreed. Froth and Lance." For the third time, Hermione looked up. "They just seemed like real jerks. If you go home, might as well give them a run through, right?" She shuddered.  
  
"You don't know the half of it. But I can't touch them. My Mum'll kill me... three months later when she finds out about it. It sucks when your parents' friends have kids your age... it's not like I wanted to be with them just because our parents are all friendly. I really don't like those guys," she said and wrote their names down.  
  
"I can come help if you want; we'll make a day of it." Hermione laughed. "What about Snape and McGonagall? They DID suspend us."  
  
"Yeah, but we DID make them practically fuck in the great hall... in front of everyone. I'd say this punishment is justified."  
  
"I'm surprised you even saw that." Hermione batted her eyelashes.  
  
"I just couldn't keep my eyes off that hottie of a potions master we have." Draco winced and she laughed. "Speaking of which, let's continue this later; fourteen is a good start, and I'd really like to not get into any more trouble today... just today." Hermione placed her clipboard atop her pile of papers, making sure to fold the list and tuck it into her pocket for safe keeping... just in case. Draco agreed and they headed off to detention.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Glad to see you could make it, prefects. Do you enjoy being fashionably late?" said the icy voice of Snape before they even entered the room. Both Draco and Hermione stopped momentarily to wince, then continued into the room where their potion master sat at his desk.  
  
"Good evening, Professor," Draco said, not mockingly, but Snape sneered just the same.  
  
"Wands," he said and held out his hand. With a sigh, both prefects handed over their prized possessions. "Good. Now..." Snape's lips curled into an evil smirk. "The substitute this morning made a little error in reading the lesson plan, and instead of instructing the students to start the next project, he handed out a practice OWLS exam. Surprisingly, everyone finished. I'd like you to grade these." Hermione and Draco looked stunned. The owls had three hundred questions, but if it were only the first class... that meant there would only be about 20 tests... they'd be done within an hour... what was Snape playing at?  
  
"That's it?" Hermione asked, glad to be rid of the aching feeling the last two days with Snape had earned her, and the potions master's smile doubled.  
  
"Yes, that is all. You may leave when you are finished," he said and spun in his chair, pulling a book from the bookcase behind him. Surprisingly or not, the case melted away, displaying a large room with a table, two chairs, and a ten-foot tall stack of papers. The mouths of the prefects opened simultaneously. "Oh, did I forget to mention that, to be fair, I gave the test to the rest of the classes? Go on now; I'll be waiting. Call me when you're finished." Hermione and Draco looked to each other, shocked looks still on their faces, then moved slowly into the room. The bookcase automatically closed behind them.  
  
"Well this is bloody wonderful," Draco said, sitting down angrily in a chair and picking up the top paper. "How are we supposed to do these if we don't even know the answers?"  
  
Hermione walked over to the table, sitting in the other chair. She looked to the paper Draco was looking at and smiled.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"That kid's name is funny. He must get picked on a lot." Draco looked to the designated name blank: Answer Key.  
  
"Oh," he mumbled, feeling pretty stupid, then let his head slam against the table. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Stop your grumbling. If we just do it, we'll get it done faster. And Snape's not here, we can do whatever we want in the meantime." Draco lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Maybe continue our conversation from Transfiguration." Draco let his head fall again and Hermione smiled. "Here, why don't I take this one, and you can do the next one, alright?" she said and pulled the answer key from below his head, flipping through the pages and pretending to check answers. "Wow, Mr. Key is like a friggin genius." Draco lifted his head slightly and let it fall again. Hermione smiled, then began work comparing the answer key to the first test. Draco sighed and took the next test, comparing as Hermione was.  
  
It was a tad bit more difficult for him, as he was sitting across from her and was forced to read the answers upside down. Hermione knew this and kept her smirk to herself as she watched him crane his neck and scowl as she turned a page he wasn't finished with yet. They worked in silence for a few minutes, then Draco stood in frustration and started toward her, carrying his chair. Hermione was a tad scared.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, doing wonderfully at hiding her unease from him. Draco set his chair down and continued toward her, but didn't answer. He stopped once behind Hermione's chair and bent down, lifting it from the ground easily and moving her about a foot to the side. Hermione made a small startled peep as he did this and Draco smiled. Why were her involuntary noises such a turn-on?  
  
Draco then went back to his chair and set it where Hermione's had been, giving himself a better view of the answer key. She smiled.  
  
"You could have just asked me to move it," she said and he shrugged.  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Hermione shook her head and went back to work. It was a few more minutes before Draco spoke again. "Well, you wanted to talk. Initiate conversation."  
  
"You speak to me as if I'm a machine," she said distractedly, still grading her test. It was taking longer than she would have expected.  
  
"Right now, you're acting like it." Hermione paused long enough to glare. "So, thoughts on my offer, which still stands."  
  
"First of all, I doubt your father would enjoy my presence."  
  
"Very true, but then again, he doesn't enjoy my presence either."  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"She's not like him, Hermione."  
  
"I didn't say that... but what are you going to say? 'Hey mum, there's this girl at school who got me suspended. Can she come over?' Not exactly a good first impression," Hermione said, going back to her grading. If they were going to get this done, she was going to need to put at least a little effort toward doing it.  
  
"She doesn't have to know that. I'll tell her it was a misunderstanding, and I got you suspended. She'll believe me."  
  
"So you're going to lie to your mother, just so she'll like me? What a great idea," she said sarcastically. "And then when McGonagall tells her it was all my fault, she can hate me even more."  
  
"Remember when you said that you could go into the kitchens and Avada all the house elves, but Dobby would still like you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"My mum spends way too much time around the house elves. She's the same way. They're all she has when I'm not home... frankly, I think she'd love you, if for no other reason, than because you're a girl. All those daughters she wasn't allowed to have? She loves it when Parkinson comes over."  
  
"You let Parkinson within a thousand yards of your house? I shudder to think," Hermione said, pretending to shudder and Draco laughed.  
  
"Hell no. I have a 'we have to be friends because our parents are' situation too. And her parents are the most impolite, snobbish, stuck up people I have ever met in my life. She's like a deluded form of them... I never INVITE her over... she just... comes. One morning, I woke up and found her in my bathtub. To this day I knock before going in there." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh man, Draco, I'm sorry," she said, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. Draco half-smiled.  
  
"So will you come? I promise nothing bad will happen... and Pansy won't be there," he said. "Please?"  
  
"There you go with the begging again..." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Soliciting."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But anyway..." he stuck out his lip in that irresistible way that made Hermione, and almost every other girl he'd shown it to, want to snog him to death on the spot. Hermione bit her lip and let it pop out again, and Draco felt a flutter... she'd done that last night.  
  
"Okay, I'll come... but only if Eglamour can go too." Draco smiled near ecstatically.  
  
"Hell yeah he can. I want him to meet Atrolynn, anyway." Hermione smiled, looking happily up at him. Then, with a sudden movement, Draco captured her lips. Hermione jumped slightly as he did, but got into it soon, kissing him softly, their papers forgotten. Draco dropped his quill and brought his hand to the side of her face, pulling her a little closer. It was quite a while before either of them could find the will to break away, and in the end, it was Hermione.  
  
"We really have to do this," she said, pointing to the still tall stack of papers. Draco smiled and nodded, then moved in to kiss her again. How she managed, Hermione didn't know, but she pushed him away. "Really." With a sigh and a slight frown, Draco nodded again and pulled back, returning to his half finished exam.  
  
A/N: Did I see a little spark there? :oD. Go them.  
  
PRF:  
  
Dark_Dragon: Thanx, and I'll change your email in my addy book if I remember... I will hehe. Thanx.  
  
Daydreamer: Calm down there, kiddo! Lol. I still have quite a bit planned; I have to get all that revenge over with, don't I? I was thinking about stopping it soon and making a sequel, but I've decided that I like the title too much to stop it yet... lol. So, no worries... much more to come.  
  
Starry Skies: I'm jealous; I don't have that yet :o(, but I'll get it sometime! Lol. Deleted scenes rule! And Snape is at his best when cowering below a crowd of love-struck women... hehe.  
  
KittyKat589: Yeah, she likes him... it's totally obvious, lol. And yes, potions master was the best word possible to put in there ;o)  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: That chapter I had done a few days early and I saw the movie last weekend for the first time, and I'm like DUDE that is so WEIRD! Lol. I liked the last one, myself. It was kinda nice. And if I killed P+W I wouldn't be able to screw with them anymore!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I LIKED that drooling line! It like... makes your stomach lurch... lol. You're right, I should have made them do a duet... lol. Or had Harry recruit Ron instead of Ginny... lol. That would've been funnier. I'm honored that you come everyday to check up on me! That's so sweet! ::makes granny pucker face and pinches cheeks::  
  
Cytosine: Yeah, I usually skip over the alien fics... lol. I enjoy smuts n' fluff. That'd be a good name for a store. Smut's n' fluff. Like an adult toy store, lol. And that song is actually called That's amore, by Dean Martin , of course.  
  
Crystalline Lily: They're just playing with each other. The darkness is only skin deep... when they're together. It was deeper for Hermione at the beginning of the fic, but she's becoming more and more... happy inside. And she'll figure out that it's Draco who makes her feel this way and blah, blah, blah... lol. Thanx for the observations, though.  
  
Well Crap: Lol, nice name. I love your review! Lol. And I love slow motion too... it's a VERY creepy song. ::Shudder::  
  
Erilyn Rose: Nice overview of the chapter, lol. You seemed to like pointing out every aspect and its goodness... thanx! Lol. I liked it too.  
  
Silent-Fire: Well, they WOULDN'T have gotten caught, but Draco wanted to make Hermione feel better and not all attracted to Snape. If he never went back in, they wouldn't have had any problems.  
  
Girl-named-Belle: What can I say? I'm gifted; lol. Thanx.  
  
A reader: Good new is, you're also a reviewer! Yippie skippy! Thanx!  
  
Little Witch: I know, I'm a jerk. I'd hate that too... and I told you! Didn't I tell you he had the hottest hands in the free world! I SO told you... lol  
  
Tainted Black: Lol. Sorry.... I know! McGonagall may be old, but she's still a woman; lol. And that song IS by Dean Martin, but it's actually called 'That's amore' not the pizza moon song, that's just what Harry calls it. I apologize for the absence of Eglamour... we'll see him in a couple chapters. And Lucius too... :oD but he has to be a good boy, or he gets time out, remember? Lol.  
  
Sleepy_Kitty: Wow, lol... that's a lot o' movin! Thanx for the praise... And I have no idea what 'Najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia od twojej Polki i Tomcia' means. Lol. I WANNA KNOW! TELL ME!  
  
Crystal-Kitty2003: Lol, if this is heaven, I'd rather go back to living, thanx. Lol.  
  
Amora-Ryuko: Hey! I appreciate your reviewing of ever chapter! Lol. I know, so sad when you finish a fic and then you have to WAIT just like everyone else to read it... :oD  
  
Cookie: Here ya go!  
  
Tommygurl: Lol, well I'm glad you don't actually HAVE asthma... lol. It wasn't THAT funny... :oD 


	17. Need for Weed

Disclaimer: ::stares in stunned silence:: *ten minutes later* Dude, I don't own these people....  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"So will you come? I promise nothing bad will happen... and Pansy won't be there," he said. "Please?"  
  
"Okay, I'll come... but only if Eglamour can go too." Draco smiled near ecstatically.  
  
"Hell yeah he can. I want him to meet Atrolynn, anyway." Hermione smiled, looking happily up at him. Then, with a sudden movement, Draco captured her lips. Hermione jumped slightly as he did, but got into it soon, kissing him softly, their papers forgotten. Draco dropped his quill and brought his hand to the side of her face, pulling her a little closer. It was quite a while before either of them could find the will to break away, and in the end, it was Hermione.  
  
"We really have to do this," she said, pointing to the still tall stack of papers. Draco smiled and nodded, then moved in to kiss her again. How she managed, Hermione didn't know, but she pushed him away. "Really." With a sigh and a slight frown, Draco nodded again and pulled back, returning to his half finished exam.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Need for Weed  
  
Draco wrote the final grade at the top of the very last exam and finished it off with a swift circle. He dropped his quill as if it were on fire and straightened up, rubbing gently at his eyes. He paused briefly to stretch before relaxing again, turning to his side. Hermione lay on her arm, which was curled on the table, her eyes gently closed and her features innocently devoid of emotion. Draco smiled. She was so pretty when she was sleeping.  
  
"This is just like in those cliché romance novels," he whispered to her, knowing she wouldn't wake up. He knew for experience that she was a pretty heavy sleeper. "If I were to do this," he continued, raising a hand and brushing her hair behind her ear, then letting his fingers run down it. "It would make it even worse. But then, if I wanted to be really proverbial, I might do this." Draco leaned close and placed a kiss on her soft motionless lips. He pulled away with an amused smile. "I think I like you better when you kiss back," he whispered, then began to firmly rub a tiny circle into her back. "Mione, wake up, we're done."  
  
Hermione inhaled sharply and stirred, sitting up straight and arching her back. Draco smiled.  
  
"What? What time is it?" she asked, struggling to open her eyes.  
  
"I think sometime around two." She groaned.  
  
"Can we PLEASE put Snape back on the list?" Draco laughed.  
  
"I'll think about it. Right now, I'd like to just go back upstairs, if you don't mind." Hermione groaned again.  
  
"That would be great... but we have to finish this," she said, leaning back in her chair covering her mouth as she yawned. Draco smiled warmly.  
  
"I did." Hermione snapped her gaze toward him.  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"You were sleeping for quite a while, Mione," Draco said, standing and organizing the papers a bit.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. "Sorry. Why didn't you just wake me up?"  
  
"For one, you looked like you needed it, and two, it wasn't as annoying when I had the answer key all to myself," he said with a smile and Hermione returned it.  
  
"Thanks," she said, but he shook his head and held out his hands to her. Hermione placed her hands in his and let him pull her up, standing quite close. The two tired prefects looked to each other for a moment, both smiling. Hermione looked a tiny bit curious and it made Draco's smile grow. He made quick to give another kiss, and was pleased when she kissed back.  
  
"Knew it," he said as they parted again, and Hermione looked even more curious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That I liked you better when you kiss back," he said with a smile and paused briefly. "Come on, let's go." Hermione nodded and Draco pulled her toward the bookcase. He extracted the same book Snape had and the case moved to the side again. Professor Snape was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well this is just wonderful; how are we supposed to get our wands back?" Hermione asked groggily and Draco shrugged.  
  
"Right now, I could care less. We'll get them tomorrow." Exhausted and not thinking clearly, Hermione nodded her agreement and let Draco lead her from the potions room and up to their dorms, practically asleep on her feet. Once upstairs, she parted from him and moved toward her room, much to Draco's disappointment. Then, she stopped dead.  
  
"Shit..." she whispered.  
  
"What?" Draco asked concernedly and she turned back to him.  
  
"If I don't have my wand, I can't correctly measure an amount of potion to take... but I have to take some, or I'll never get to sleep... especially now that I'm freaking out about this," she said, almost frantically, and Draco took a step toward her.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. It's called an alarm clock, Hermione." She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I don't have an alarm clock... I always use a charm, and even if I did, if I take too much potion I'll either sleep through it or sleep through class once I get there, and if I don't take enough, I'll wake up early and sleep through detention... again." She crossed her arms. "This sucks." Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh man, you really are something," he said and placed a kiss on the end of her jawbone. "But hey, my door's open if it'll help." Hermione smiled up at him and Draco kissed her softly. "Night' Mya." She raised a quizzical eyebrow and Draco shrugged before turning and heading toward his room, meaning to get ready as fast as possibly, just in case she did need help.  
  
~  
  
Hermione watched Draco go and shook her head, walking to her room. He was being way too nice, that was all there was to it. Sure, it was obvious they had some sort of mutual attraction, but this was just weird... he just wasn't Malfoy anymore. Not that that was necessarily a bad change... maybe he'd just been tired. Firstly, she'd cleaned him of charges and he'd come right back and demanded punishment when they'd been lectured.  
  
She'd done the same, but it really hadn't been fair to let him take all the crap... it WAS her fault. All of it was. The whole idea had been hers, she'd done all the slipping of potions, and they would have gotten away with it, had he not been her knight in shining armor and run back into the field to save her. He must have just had an off day. That wasn't like him at all.  
  
Wanting her to sleep with him...now that was like him... but telling her she could without 'soliciting'? Nope, another strange move. It WAS appreciated though. Hermione smiled and decided. She owed him.  
  
She changed into pajamas that were a little less revealing that the ones from the night before, but still quite scrumptious. They were black, of course. After participating in her bedtime rituals, Hermione crossed the mini-common room and slowly opened the door to Draco's room. She smiled and relaxed a little. He was asleep.  
  
Draco was in bed, wearing black boxers and a white t-shirt, covers pulled down to his waist. There was a single candle lit on the bedside table, and it cast an orange tinted glow over the already orange room. Hermione sighed quietly as she crept slowly toward the bed. He looked so different when he was sleeping. She'd never really taken the time to notice before. When she woke to find him sleeping two days ago, she'd only looked for a moment before diving into her thoughts, but now she took acute observations.  
  
She was literally amazed. Draco looked so much younger and... well, nicer when he was asleep. It looked as if he were troubled by nothing, with no concerns at all. Even if she hadn't a purpose, Hermione would have crawled in beside him anyway. And she did, but slowly, hoping not to wake him. She smiled as she took one last look, then blew out the candle and let the room be draped in darkness. He'd finally remembered to close the curtains.  
  
Still moving slowly, Hermione pressed herself close and gently rested her head against the Slytherin beside her. It always felt so much... warmer, safer... darker when she was close to him. It was comforting. Comfort was always a dark feeling for Hermione, but she liked it that way. It was still nice. Bright, fresh, feelings were nice too, but in a different way... she preferred the dark... especially if it was raining.  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly and smiled, gently sliding a leg over his, then she slowly drifted off to sleep. It'd been a long, long day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the week was somewhat of a blur. For Draco and Hermione, all revenge aside, their days consisted of getting up, going to class, doing homework, going to detention, and getting back so early all they had time to do was go to bed. Hermione slept with Draco every night, but only because they'd charm into their pajamas on the way to the dorms and just fall in bed and sleep, never bothering to let go of each others' hand. Neither minded much, and it was one less bed for the house elves to make.  
  
Snape had given their wands back the next day in class, with a disgusted smirk and a reminder of their next detention. Luckily, he never kept them overnight again.  
  
~  
  
"Mione, wake up," Draco said sitting on the bed and reaching to shake her slightly. Hermione groaned.  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"Friday," he said with a large smile as she rolled over and buried herself in the sheets.  
  
"Classes start after lunch today; remember? Lemme sleep, damn you," she complained and Draco laughed.  
  
"It's ten thirty; thought you might like to know is all." Hermione groaned loudly and forced herself to sit up. She turned to Draco, blinking the fog from her eyes.  
  
"Suppose you think it's funny, do you?" she asked sourly, noticing the wide smile on his face. Draco held up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Sheesh. Try to do something nice..." he said, rolling his eyes, and Hermione was compelled to smile. She dropped her shoulders and put her face in her hands. "Anyway, sleeping beauty... you got a letter," he said, holding it up. Hermione stopped rubbing her face and looked up at him. No wonder he looked so happy. She was suddenly quite awake and grabbed it from him, tearing the note open excitedly. Draco swung his legs back up on the bed and laid back, arms folded behind his head.  
  
Once Hermione had freed the note from the envelope, she laid back too, leaning against him and letting Draco read over her shoulder.  
  
*Dear Hermione,* had been written, then crossed out and replaced with just *Granger.*  
  
*I do not like you. You are mean, and annoying, and ugly. I hate living next to you, and I wish you'd just go away. Pleese do not talk to me again.  
  
~Malfoy*  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, holding back her laughter.  
  
"Aw, Draco... that hurts... it really does," she said, mocking a pout.  
  
"It does; they make me sound like an idiot. Look, they misspelled please. Have you taught them nothing?" Hermione laughed. "And it took them a whole week to write THAT?" She shrugged.  
  
"Yes, I'm rather disappointed too. Ha, look," she said and pointed to the bottom of the page.  
  
*P.S. Don't be mad and Harry and Ron anymore. They didn't do anything.*  
  
"Like hell," Draco added and Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and briefly snuggling her head into him, then she sighed and pushed herself up. Draco frowned slightly.  
  
"Thanks for waking me up," she said as she moved toward the bathroom. Draco nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said, but didn't sound more than bored.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you doing? That's not the potion you're supposed to be making, Mya... this is the last day we have to work on this!"  
  
"Oh, can it, Drakey. I'm working on The List. Plus, I'm coming to your house; remember? We have just as much time as everyone else." Draco scowled slightly, mostly for the use of the nickname. He'd taken to calling her Mya, simply because it seemed to irk her. She always smiled afterward... but that might be because she always paid him back with a Drakey. Detestable. Detestable Drakey.  
  
It was the last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures. Fridays were everyone's favorite day. Classes were always cut in half and started after lunch, making for half as much school. It was still almost five o'clock, regardless, and they still had an excruciating detention to look forward to.  
  
"Which aspect of The List?"  
  
"The Potter and Weasley aspect." Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ah; continue, please." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Planning on it."  
  
~  
  
"Done," Hermione quipped excitedly, ladling two or three vials of a reddish purple potion and placing them in her pocket. Draco just stared at her. She was so....simple, yet incredibly complex. On the outside, it seemed there were few things that could please her, but they were all so small. A simple kiss, a little revenge... On the inside... she was like the puzzle form of a picture of green jellybeans. Most people didn't even bother trying.  
  
"Me too... all we have to do is rewrite everything and do that last potion... we won't even have to work while we're gone."  
  
"Thank god. That would spoil the whole 'fun' aspect of being suspended..." Draco cocked his head.  
  
"But we still have all that homework they're assigning for the classes we miss. We'll still have to work a lot."  
  
"Yes, but no damn detention... I feel like I haven't slept in days," Hermione said, sinking to the grassy ground and sitting cross-legged. Draco smiled and came to her side, sitting down as well.  
  
"You barely have," he said, close to her ear, then gave her a small kiss. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey," she whispered. "Should I pretend to hate you? Harry and Ron might think their letter didn't work." Draco shrugged.  
  
"If you want to," he said, moving slightly away, just in case that's what she chose. The feeling of loss she felt as he did this made up Hermione's mind and she smiled.  
  
"No... I've got a better idea." Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione grabbed his tie, pulling him forward and onto her lips. Both heard the chorus of gasps as their connection was noticed, and smirked into each other as they deepened the kiss.  
  
It wasn't until two inhumanly large hands were placed on their heads, forcing them apart, that Draco and Hermione even thought about stopping. The obvious reaction they were getting was enough to keep them together for hours. Both prefects looked up at the burly CMC instructor, and Hagrid looked down upon them like scum.  
  
"Please, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. No public displays of affection," he said icily and let them go, walking back to his desk. They looked to each other, then laughed. Hermione then snuck a glance at Harry and Ron, only to be met with disappointment. The two Gryffindor were nowhere to be found. She turned back to Draco.  
  
"Where are Potter and Weasley?" she asked and he dropped his smile, looking toward their usual table. Draco made to shrug, then he paused and curled his lips into a smirk.  
  
"You never gave them anything to get rid of the antidote," he said and Hermione straightened in understanding, looking toward the castle.  
  
"Oh," she said before she burst out laughing and Draco smiled.  
  
"Gee, that's REALLY pathetic. Not only did it take them a whole week to write that crappy letter, it took them a whole week with no women to write that crappy letter. I'm seriously disappointed. I always knew you were the brains behind that operation, but damn..." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Whacha gonna do?" she asked and he smiled, shrugging.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I would have kissed you, but unfortunately, there is a very large and very intimidating man glaring at me as if I were holding a gun to Dumbledore's head, so I'm tossing the idea." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Good plan, Drakey."  
  
"I learn from the best, Mya."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe this... this is unbelievable..." Draco mumbled that night at detention and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Any more witty complaints?"  
  
"Stuff it, Granger." She shook her head.  
  
"Better idea, you shut up and just do it."  
  
"I am NOT going in there." She shrugged.  
  
"Fine, but YOU'RE the one who'll be dealing with Snape," she said, pointing over his shoulder to the potions master who was following them slowly. Draco sighed and took off his cloak, tossing it on the ground. He turned to her.  
  
"You first." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned toward their destination.  
  
"Whatever," she said and waded into the lake. "Holy shit... it's fucking freezing in here..."  
  
"Language, Miss Granger. What are you waiting for, Malfoy, a written invitation?"  
  
"No, I was waiting for Hermione to catch hypothermia so I could take her to the hospital and get out of this bogus detention," he answered before he could stop himself and Snape glared.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy," he said and gave Draco a push, causing him to fall face first into the water. When he came up, Hermione was giggling.  
  
"Damn, you weren't kidding," he said shakily, teeth chattering as he stood and pulled some seaweed from his hair. When Draco noticed Hermione's amusement, he splashed her.  
  
"Hey!" she scolded and he shrugged his shoulders, smirking.  
  
"Um, Professor?!" Draco called and Snape appeared, looking down at them.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Bubble charms, Sir?" Hermione quipped and Snape rolled his eyes, casting a charm on each of them. Hermione smiled and turned to Draco. "Okay, let's go." She dived down and Draco followed her.  
  
"Why are you so damn excited about this?" he asked, his voice echoing slightly in his bubble. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"There're mermaids down here."  
  
"But we're not after mermaids, Mya. We're after guillyweed."  
  
"I know, Drakey, but we have to ask them where it is... that is, unless you know?" Draco sighed.  
  
"Fine; lead the way." Hermione smiled broadly and swam deeper, Draco following behind her.  
  
"Arviragus!" she called into the vast space and Draco looked curiously at her. Hermione seemed not to notice. "Oh, Arviragus!"  
  
"Hermione?" called a new voice and she shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Yes! Where are you?" The voice didn't answer, but a figure swam up to greet them. It was a merman, a teenager with dark hair and beautiful black fins. "Arviragus!" she called again and opened her arms. Arviragus swam to her and accepted her embrace.  
  
"Hermione! Isn't it a bit early for you to visiting? You must be freezing!" the merman said as he released her and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah, but Snape sent us on a mission for guillyweed," she explained and Arviragus nodded, then looked curious.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Oh, hey Draco, come here for a second!" A bit hesitantly, Draco approached. He'd been watching from a distance for a while, trying to decipher why he felt funny when Hermione hugged her friend... if it was jealousy, he'd kill himself. This guy was a frickin fish. Why was he threatened by a fish? And it wasn't as if he owned her... they weren't really more than friends with benefits... were they? "Hey, this is Arviragus. Arviragus, my good friend Draco."  
  
"You've never brought a friend before, Hermione..." Arviragus said, swimming around and eyeing Draco curiously.  
  
"It's his detention too," she explained, smiling amusedly at Draco, who seemed to feel pretty uncomfortable. Understandable, really... there was a male fish checking him out... creepy.  
  
"I've never seen a male of your species before. Mother made me stay inside that time all those people came down here... thought they were dangerous."  
  
"She still doesn't trust me very much," Hermione said, nodding and Arviragus laughed.  
  
"That's an understatement," he said and continued observing Draco while the human watched nervously. When Arviragus reached to touch him, Draco backed away.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa; I'm not a freaking potions experiment, okay?" he said somewhat icily and Arviragus jumped back a bit.  
  
"It can speak!" Hermione laughed and Draco turned to her.  
  
"What the fuck have you been telling them, Mya?" She shrugged.  
  
"I've been know to exaggerate slightly on the despicability of the non- female portion of the human race while venting... but I think that's understandable, considering it was always about Harry and Ron. However, that's not the point. Arviragus, can you hook me up with some guillyweed? I'll take as much as we can carry."  
  
"'Course, Hermione. Be right back," Arviragus said, looking nervously at Draco. "I'd let you come but... it might scare the locals," he explained, pointing and Draco scowled, crossing his arms. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Charming friends you have here, Mya." Draco said once Arviragus had disappeared. She smiled and swam closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really DON'T bring friends. He's nice, though, Drakey... just curious." Draco scowled slightly.  
  
"Anyone who calls me 'it' is somewhere near the bottom of my list of intellectuals." Hermione laughed and slid her arms around him.  
  
"Bloody hell, I'm freezing," she said, burying her head against his chest. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She hadn't done that to Arvira...whatever.  
  
"You'll be a whole lot colder when we get out of here," he said, looking up and Hermione shivered.  
  
"Please, please, please let me put Snape back on the list! I won't do anything TOO bad... like the glue... let me glue him to something," she pleaded and Draco laughed, holding her closer.  
  
"Hermione? Where'd you go?" called the voice of their merman friend and Hermione laughed, breaking away from Draco.  
  
"I'm still over here Arviragus! For a fish you certainly have no sense of direction," she called back, not noticing the frown Draco gained. Arviragus swam toward them, smiling brightly.  
  
"Sorry; I don't get out much in the winter," he said, shrugging, then handed Hermione a small sachet. "456 lbs. of guillyweed, m'lady. All I could find in the castle pantry."  
  
"Arviragus! I didn't need the entire kingdom's supply!" Arviragus shrugged.  
  
"They never keep it more than a few days, anyway. The harvesters are due back in a few hours; I think we'll manage." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she said, then turned to Draco. " You know, Snape isn't expecting us back for like an hour... but if we go up now he'll be all pissed off and suspicious again," she said, raising an eyebrow. Draco was a little irked about her kiss, but shrugged and smiled slightly.  
  
"Whatever you want, Mya." Hermione thought for a moment, then turned back to Arviragus.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go, Gus. Thanks for this," she said, holding up the sachet. "I'll come back when it's a little warmer." Arviragus smiled brightly and Hermione kissed his lips, taking a little longer to break away than either of the boys would have liked, then she grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on, Drakey," she said and swam upward, Draco following behind. A few feet up, she turned back down and waved to her friend, then continued upward, noticing Draco's grumbly persona, and smirking.  
  
A/N: I dunno what to say about this chapter... I liked it, I guess. The Merpeople thing was kind of cool, I guess... and I liked the title ;o) Snape's such an as... more fun 2 come!  
  
PFR:  
  
Silent Fire: Exactly. Glad you understand. :o)  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Lol. Sorry to your dad for makin him all worried, but he should know by now that we girls just... CRY. All the forking time. Usually for no reason. Yeah, lol. I updated MPES, I don't know if you saw... gee... I wonder what happens xoP  
  
Cytosine: Thanx; I worked hard on some of those.  
  
Tainted Black: Oh yeah... that song IS in lady and the tramp... isn't it? I was thinking Grumpier old men... lol, but that works too. I know. I'm WAY too good to Hermione... but don't worry. They won't spend the WHOLE two weeks at his house. I've got plans... which you should already be assuming. :oP  
  
Amora - Ryuko: Lol, yes... it should be interesting...  
  
Crystalline Lily: Thanx, and I try!  
  
Tigerbrat88: Lol... yeah, I know, I'm mean to poor Mione... but hey, she gets to go to Draco's house, right? WE never get to go to Draco's house! ::pouts!:: Lol.  
  
Crystal-kitty2003: Lol, glad you think so O:o)  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Sorry about the puckering; don't know what came over me! ;o) And yes, I am HONORED you check my story daily. Thanx. And yes; Pansy shouldn't be ALLOWED in anything but a port-a-potty.  
  
Starry Skies: WAAA!!! I'm soooo incredibly jealous! I want that movie so damn much!!!! It's so unfair! ::runs to room and slams door... which is difficult, because there is no door... so she slams the bathroom door once she gets inside.::  
  
Fred And George Weasley Are Gods: Lol, thanx Fred and George... and please, try to stay off eachother, hm? I know it's hard, but really.... what would your mother say? Oh, and sorry for what I said about your dad ;o) (back in 'sleeping alongside Mr. Weasley) And if you want to know, she is a she!  
  
KittyKat589: Yeah... at least they got to make out! Lol. Pansy freaks me out in many many ways... Snape is an ass... and lets just see how many time- outs Lucius DOES get, shall we?  
  
Little Witch: Lol, I want Draco to beg ME. Hell, he can solicit me if he wants... I might even let him put a gun to my head and order me around ;o)  
  
Jade-snake: Well, thanx for reviewing. Glad you like it so much, lol  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Your FAVORITE? ::sniff:: that is SOO sweet! ::blows nose...:: excuse me, please... ::turns to Draco and sobs into his shirt.... while he stands like the cardboard cut-out that he is:: ;o)  
  
Erilyn Rose: Lol, you make it sound like its just her and Lucy... Draco's still gonna be there... and seriously; Draco Malfoy asks you to come to his house for two weeks... who gives a shit who else is there! Can you honestly say you'd say no? I didn't think so... lol.  
  
Chrissy (also known as George): Lol, probably some kitty-love... I think ;o)  
  
FilatheRyuuzoku: I'm sorry... I'll try to make Ron dumber in the future: lol.  
  
Francinator: Okay... ::steps bag from writer loving creepy girl:: lol j/k. Thanx. No body's ever LOVED me b4 ::sniff:: but anyway... Lol, thanx. I like it too... and Harry and Ron are too stupid for hijinks I think... lol. Hey...::eyes reviewer curiously:: did you get that onion/cake thing from Shrek? Yes. I do occasionally venture from my computer to watch TV. Last night I watched One Hour Photo.... creeptastic. Lol. Thanx again. 


	18. Insubordination Station

Disclaimer:  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"456 lbs. of guillyweed, m'lady. All I could find in the castle pantry."  
  
"Arviragus! I didn't need the entire kingdom's supply!" Arviragus shrugged.  
  
"They never keep it more than a few days, anyway. The harvesters are due back in a few hours, I think we'll manage." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Thanks," she said, then turned to Draco. " You know, Snape isn't expecting us back for like an hour... but if we go up now he'll be all pissed off and suspicious again," she said, raising an eyebrow. Draco was a little irked about her kiss, but shrugged and smiled slightly.  
  
"Whatever you want, Mya." Hermione thought for a moment, then turned back to Arviragus.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go, Gus. Thanks for this," she said, holding up the sachet. "I'll come back when it's a little warmer." Arviragus smiled brightly and Hermione kissed his lips, taking a little longer to break away than either of the boys would have liked, then she grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on, Drakey," she said and swam upward, Draco following behind. A few feet up, she turned back down and waved to her friend, then continued upward, noticing Draco's grumbly persona, and smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Insubordination Station  
  
Hermione held Draco's hand as they rose through the water, she above, pulling him behind. Just over thirty feet from the surface, Draco stopped and pulled on her hand, sending her flying back into him. Hermione made a peep as she was startled, but Draco didn't even acknowledge it.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked, semi-angrily, but mostly curious.  
  
"What's with you and fishy lips down there?" he asked and Hermione had a hard time keeping in her smirk.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently, blinking. Draco scowled.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. How far have you gone with him?" Hermione looked a little surprised. She knew he'd ask... but she didn't expect him to be so blunt.  
  
"Draco, sweetie, listen to me, okay?" she said gently, bringing a hand to his cheek like a mother coaxing her child, then her voice changed drastically. "Arviragus...is a fucking fish!" Draco smirked slightly. She shook her head. "Honestly, Draco... he doesn't even have... equipment. God..." she started back up, but Draco held strong.  
  
"You didn't answer me. Come on, Mya... I really want to know." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Farther than with you," she said and Draco winced slightly, but kept his composure.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"He's seen me naked," she said smartly, as if proud. Draco looked not only surprised, but slightly angered as well. "Oh, come on... seriously. He asked, I showed him... no big deal. It'd be like showering in front of Eglamour. He's a totally different species, no one thinks twice."  
  
"I'd think twice before stripping in front of a mermaid."  
  
"Well that's you. They wouldn't find any stimulation in seeing your... bottom half. They don't even have sex. Now come on, I'm cold..." she said, sounding pleading as she spoke her last statement, then tugged on his hand. Draco held firm.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. I've never even seen them make out before. They kiss to show affection, but that's about it. They're kind of like seahorses combined with kangaroos. The mermaid has a special pouch in the front of her fin, and it fills with eggs twice a year, both in summer. When she and her mate decide they want a baby, he... does his thing... in the pouch. But, opposite of our species, there's only one little swimmer, and thousands of eggs. I've never actually SEEN this ritual, but I've read about it, and Arviragus, much to his embarrassment, validated it. Now that you know all about the reproductive cycle of the Merpeople... can we PLEASE go back to the surface?"  
  
"One more question." Draco said, snapping out of his look of sheer fascination. "Why'd you kiss him?"  
  
"To piss you off," she said and tugged hard. Grumbling and reluctant, Draco followed. She turned back to him after a second with a short laugh. "If it makes you feel any better, he probably hated it. I didn't really mind, but they're very touchy about humans. His mum would kill both of us if she knew how much we hang out."  
  
"How much DO you hang out?" She smiled, remembering.  
  
"I come down every weekend once it gets warmer; at night, of course. They have a wandless type of magic and it's light down there all the time... so I figure why waste daylight." She paused. "Okay, seriously, we're going up now... I can NOT stand to be down here any longer," she said and turned, swimming upward, still holding Draco's hand. Draco looked up as they rose, and found himself wishing she'd worn a skirt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they breached the surface, both took a large gulp of air. It was stuffy in those bubbles. Snape, not expecting them, let out a startled yelp.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get back down there and finish your assignment!" Ignoring him, Hermione and Draco found less steep ground and began to wade to the shore. Snape met them at the water's edge. "Did you not hear me? I said get back down there!"  
  
"W-We fin-nished the d-damn ass-signment, Snape." Hermione said, teeth chattering and body racking with shivers, and handed him the sachet. Noticing her extreme discomfort and the blue tint in her otherwise ruby lips, Draco wrapped his arms around her. Hermione turned and cuddled into him, glad for his warmth. "It hurts," she whispered and Draco kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's this?" Snape asked stupidly and Draco rolled his eyes, hugging Hermione tighter.  
  
"456 lbs. of guillyweed, much more than you expected, I'm sure. Now, if you don't mind professor, can we have our wands back?" Snape looked between them, showing no sympathy for their dilemma. He scowled and turned, walking off. Somewhat outraged, Draco followed, scooping up his dorm-mate and bringing her with him. Hermione made no reaction but to continue her attempt to crawl below his skin, searching for warmth. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"  
  
"I never thought I'd have to do this, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points from Slytherin." Draco scowled. He didn't give a crap about house points. All he wanted at that moment was his wand. If he had his wand, he could get Hermione warm again... and he was beginning to think he needed to do that as soon as possible. She just kept getting bluer... was that normal?  
  
Snape knelt beside a large crate he had conjured while they were below water. He was obviously planning to make them fill it... and had they actually needed to harvest the weed themselves, it would have taken hours. He opened the sachet and dumped it over the crate, surprised to find that the contents not only filled the box, but left leftovers. He flicked his wand toward a rock, transfiguring it into another crate. Again, it was filled, but more weed still remained. After three more crates, he gave up. It seemed the supply never ended. With a scowl, Snape turned back to Draco, who'd wrapped Hermione in the jacket he'd shed before diving... or falling into the water, and was rocking her, trying to keep her as warm as possible as he waited for Snape to return his wand. The potions master approached him, and Draco looked up, glaring.  
  
"I don't know what you did, Malfoy... but it couldn't have been accomplished without breaking one of the rules..."  
  
"What rules? You said, go gather guillyweed. There were no damn rules, except that we couldn't use the wands you'd already confiscated. We did what you asked, now seriously, can I just have my wand, please?" he asked, trying to sound as respectful as possible, holding out his hand. Snape didn't flinch.  
  
"No you may not, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not finished with you yet. And do not interrupt me."  
  
"Snape, look at her! She's going to freeze to death if she doesn't get warmer soon!" he said, giving up, moving slightly away from Hermione to let Snape see her. Snape's eyes widened a little at the sight and Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. Draco immediately brought her into him again. "Even you can't be this inhumane. Just give me my wand."  
  
"I'll do it," he said, twisting his arm to let the wand slide from his sleeve, then pointing it toward Hermione.  
  
"No! I'm going to do it; give me my damn wand!" Draco said forcefully, tightening his grip and holding out his hand. Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Either I do it, or it won't be done," he threatened and Draco slowly let his hand down. A particularly hard, full-bodied, shiver engulfed Hermione and she peeped in something like pain.  
  
"Okay, okay, just hurry," Draco agreed, moving his arms slightly to give Snape more leeway. With a scowl, the potions master said the warming incantation. Hermione's shivers subsided, but she didn't seem otherwise better. She was still blue, and wasn't speaking. "Hermione?" No response. She'd either passed out or was sleeping. She certainly wasn't dead, that Draco knew for sure. He closed his eyes and let his nose brush hers for a moment, then brought his gaze back up to Snape. "Thank you, Sir. Am I allowed my wand now?"  
  
"I told you once, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not finished with you yet." Draco sneered.  
  
"Well I'm finished with you. You took away my wand, you made me jealous of a fish, and you froze my best friend into unconsciousness. I have no business left with you," he said quickly and stood from the ground, carrying Hermione. Before Snape could react, Draco was jogging across the grounds toward the castle, trying not to jostle Hermione too badly and ignoring Snape's calls for him to return.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco managed to make it to the dorms without seeing anyone. When he burst into the room, however, two oblivious prefects practically screamed. Again, Morag jumped into his girlfriend's lap.  
  
"Oh good," Draco said, "People who will listen to me. Brocklehurst, I need your help." Mandy pushed a shaking Morag off her lap and looked curiously up and Draco.  
  
"Why me, Malfoy? And what happened to Granger?"  
  
"Because I don't trust that to do anything right in my presence," he said, nodding to Morag, who was curled on the floor. "And that's what I need help with. Just dry her off... please."  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
"I just can't, come on, seriously." Mandy looked curious.  
  
"Not until you tell me why." Draco groaned.  
  
"I don't have time for this! Thanks for shit, Brocklehurst," he growled and started up the stairs, holding Hermione tight to him and mumbling obscenities. She was starting to shake again; the contrast between her damp robes and the warm air chilling her more deeply than the cold had in the first place.  
  
When she heard the door to what she assumed was Draco's room slam closed, Mandy flinched. After about ten seconds of deliberation, she sighed and stood.  
  
"Where the fuck are you going?" Morag asked, getting up from the floor. Mandy looked dispassionately at him.  
  
"I'm going to help him, where do you think I'm going?"  
  
"Are you insane? You're planning to go on THEIR territory? That's like suicide!" Morag argued.  
  
"Honestly, Pun'kin, how can you be so inconsiderate? He looked really worried... Granger must be hurt," she said and smiled slightly when Morag flinched at the nickname. Mandy picked up her wand and started toward Draco and Hermione's staircase.  
  
"But Mandy!" Morag moaned after her, but she didn't pay him mind. Nearly running up the stairs, Mandy was on a mission.  
  
~  
  
There was a knock at the door. Draco had laid Hermione in bed and was racking his brain about what to do. He needed to get her warm, that was for sure... and that meant dry clothes. There's where the problem arose. Even if it was in her best interest, he didn't feel right about undressing her... damn Snape and his wand-stealing fetish. Draco quickly went to answer the call, not even realizing how incredibly strange it was to have someone knocking on his bedroom door. Behind the slab was, of course, Mandy Brocklehurst.  
  
"What do you want, Brocklehurst? I'm a little busy freaking out, if you don't mind," he said and she frowned slightly.  
  
"I came to help." Draco looked quite a bit surprised.  
  
"I think I'm capable of going nutters by myself, but thanks anyway." She rolled her eyes and pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"With Granger?"  
  
"Oh," he said, but made no movement. Mandy felt a little awkward.  
  
"Don't you want me to..." she said, pointing into his room and Draco snapped out of it, remembering why she was there in the first place. Without a word, he stepped to the side, letting Mandy enter. She quickly made her way to Hermione's side and cast both another warming spell and a drying one. Not wanting to touch Slytherin sheets, she used her wand to cover the sleeping girl, then turned to face the still surprised Slytherin. "So, what happened?" Draco let out his breath, dropping his shoulders. He walked past her to Hermione's side and sat down, reaching a hand to lightly brush through her hair. He scowled.  
  
"Snape," Draco said, then paused a moment. "He made us go guillyweed harvesting."  
  
"In September? No wonder she's so messed up," Mandy said, shaking her head. Draco nodded.  
  
"Then the bastard wouldn't give me my wand back. He was right there... he knew what was happening... and all he did was cast a lucecalda charm." Mandy scowled and shook her head.  
  
" I knew Snape was low... but damn." Draco smiled. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Because if she woke up there, she'd put me in the bed beside her." Mandy laughed softly. "Thanks Brocklehurst; I owe you one." Mandy smiled and shrugged. She paused a moment, just watching Draco look lovingly at Hermione and run his fingers over her hair, then he looked a little scared. "Do you think she needs to go?" he asked, looking worriedly at the Ravenclaw prefect. Mandy's face dropped.  
  
"Uh, well... I'm no medi-witch, but I suggest you get her some warmer clothes and lots of blankets... other than that, it'd probably be best to just let her sleep through the night... and make sure she eats something warm for breakfast," she said, moving toward the doorway. "And maybe do something with yourself; you don't look so good either." Draco looked up at her with a smile and gave a nod.  
  
"Will do. Thanks."  
  
"Yep," she whispered, then crossed the mini-common room and descended the stairs again, ready for her boyfriend's inquisition. It somehow managed to turn into some crackpot reason for sex.  
  
"Mandy!" Morag yelled as he saw her coming back down. He practically flew to her, catching her in a tight embrace. "Oh, are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you?" She laughed.  
  
"Of course not. Granger was in no condition to cause harm to a dung beetle, much less me, and Malfoy seemed too worried about her to think of anything else." Morag sighed, then his lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"Maybe we should go downstairs and..." he raised his eyebrows three times. "Make sure you're okay." Mandy rolled her eyes.  
  
"God Morag, you're such a pig. You have more mood-swings than I do," she said, turning toward their staircase. Absently, Morag looked thoughtful.  
  
"Did you know pigs have thirty minute orgasms?" Mandy flinched.  
  
"Actually, I did. But thank you for reminding me of that ever-useful bit of information." Morag shrugged and followed her downstairs.  
  
~  
  
As Mandy suggested, Draco gave Hermione more clothes. He agreed that the skimpy tank top and shorts she was wearing were too light, but he didn't feel right about going in her room and looking through her stuff. In the end, Draco decided to let her borrow some of his. Being ever so careful, he slipped a heavy Slytherin sweatshirt over her head and pulled on a pair of his flannel pajama pants over her other clothes, then recovered her with the sheets, grabbing all the extra blankets from the closet and covering her with them as well.  
  
Once she was settled and sleeping peacefully, a little color in her cheeks, Draco concentrated on getting himself warmer. He hadn't even changed his clothes yet, and he'd been too worried about her to notice his chattering teeth. After a nice hot shower and a change of clothes, Draco joined Hermione in bed. It was amazing how cold her skin still was. He held her close and kissed her lightly, falling to sleep with hopes that she'd be okay in the morning. If Brocklehurst was wrong and she really was sicker than she looked, he'd blame himself. He was her friend, he was supposed to save her... be her knight in shining armor... not a kidnapper who feeds her lead pellets sprinkled with asbestos.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Draco woke, he didn't dare move. His arms were still draped around Hermione, and she still slept soundly, lips parted slightly in her breathing. He wanted her to wake up, but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, Draco kissed her softly and resettled in, ready to wait as long as needed for her to rise. He'd be there for her when she did. It was Saturday... and the train didn't leave until mid-afternoon... she had almost all day.  
  
~  
  
Hermione felt lips below her ear for what she counted as the twenty-fifth time in the last ten minutes. She knew whose they were, and it didn't bother her one bit. As she felt a twenty-sixth kiss, Hermione smiled and fluttered her eyes open. She heard the lips draw a sharp breath.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, turning her head a tiny bit. Draco smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. How you feeling?" She laughed and turned in his embrace, lying on her back.  
  
"Like I'm having hot flashes; what's with all the blankets? And what happened last night... I don't remember anything after... ow..." she said, bringing a hand to her temple, finally noticing her splitting headache. Draco smiled and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I'll take that as a better. Snape practically froze you to death last night, Mya. You passed out not long after we got out of the lake and he wouldn't give me my wand, so I couldn't help you. Damn you fragile women; can't even take a little cold."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I don't have all your muscle mass, Malfoy. I'm sure I'd be MUCH more attractive if I did," she said sarcastically, poking at him with an index finger. Draco winced a bit.  
  
"Uh, those steroid women creep me out." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Okay, so we got out of the lake, I pass out, Snape refuses to give you our wands... then what? How did I get dry, up here, and... what am I wearing?" she asked suspiciously and Draco smiled.  
  
"Well aren't we just little-miss twenty questions this morning?" She shrugged and looked urgently at him. "I brought you up here, and Brocklehurst dried you off, then I gave you some of my clothes. I had to get you warm Mya, you were practically dead to the touch." She made innocent eyes.  
  
"Were you worried?" Draco paused for a moment.  
  
"Yes. And I'm not ashamed of it." Hermione looked surprised. That definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting. She leaned up for a kiss, which he returned, then relaxed back down.  
  
"So why did Brocklehurst help me?" she asked suspiciously and Draco shook his shoulders.  
  
"Evidently, she's a good person. Who would've known?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against his chest.  
  
"For what? I didn't do anything."  
  
"You brought me upstairs, let me defile your clothes, and most of all you cared about me. You're the best friend I've ever had." Draco laughed.  
  
"What about Arviragus?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I think I like you better." Draco smiled. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather she'd have said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple more hours in bed, a shower, some last minute packing, and a bag drop off in the lobby, Draco and Hermione headed to the dungeons to retrieve their wands from Snape. It was about eleven o'clock, and they needed to leave for Hogsmeade station shortly.  
  
Draco knocked on the potion's room door.  
  
"Come in," said a booming voice. Draco and Hermione looked to each other, then he took her hand and they entered, together. Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers it seemed. As they approached, Hermione noticed a strange glowing necklace around his neck, a big red oval that pulsed a neon light. "Ah, I expected you, prefects. Miss Granger, I would like to apologize for my behavior last night. I was sure you must have cheated and wasn't thinking clearly. Here are your wands," he said and handed them each to their respective shocked student. Did Snape just... apologize? Then, a faint voice whispered,  
  
"Very good, Severus." And the necklace stopped glowing. Draco looked suspicious.  
  
"Dumbledore put you up to that, didn't he?" Snape looked guilty for a moment, then glared.  
  
"That is none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy. Now I suggest you leave; your train will be departing in just over an hour."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, slipping the wand into her large jean pocket, and Draco squeezed her hand as he led her from the room.  
  
"How did Dumbledore even know?"  
  
"Brocklehurst, I'm assuming. Are Ravenclaw supposed to be tattletales?"  
  
"Nothing in Hogwarts: A History that I recall... but I haven't read it in over a year. They could have updated it," she said with a smirk. Draco smiled and led her to the lobby. Dumbledore was just sending their bags along ahead, and as the prefects arrived, their luggage disappeared.  
  
"Hello Professor," Draco said in respective greeting and Dumbledore gave them a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, children. I love a good prank as much as the next old geezer, but you really did go a bit far with this one. It was understandable of Minerva and Severus to be upset." Hermione nodded.  
  
"We weighed the consequences before acting upon our creativity, Professor. We know what we did," she said and Draco smiled at her. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Well, you best be off. I'll let you walk alone, as I have some business to attend to. Try not to get into trouble, alright? I trust you can make it to the station within an hour, as the walk for me takes only about half, and these old bones aren't what they used to be." He chucked softly. "Go on now." With small smiles, Draco and Hermione exited the hall and headed down the path to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked after about ten minutes and Hermione laughed.  
  
"No," she said and sniffled. "But I think I might have one."  
  
"Don't even have strong antibodies, do you Granger?"  
  
"How dare you? My antibodies would whip your bony little pureblooded ass," she said, fishing a hanky from the same small backpack she'd taken on the train when they'd first met. Draco smiled down at her.  
  
"You're messed in the head Mya."  
  
"Maybe so Drakey, but you're messed everywhere else."  
  
"That made absolutely no sense."  
  
"Yes it did, it was just... over you head," Hermione said, grinning and Draco pushed her. Not hard enough to fall, but hard enough to stumble. "You're still such an asshole, she said, interlacing her arm in his and laying a head on his shoulder.  
  
"Damn straight." Suddenly, Draco stopped walking. Hermione looked up at him with a curious smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When did you get so happy? What happened to the depressed little dark princess I met on the train?" Hermione smiled and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I think she found that guillotine."  
  
A/N: They're a going to Malfoy Manor next chapter! I hope everyone's as excited as I am, mwa hahaha.... lol. Anyway... I hope this wasn't TOO boring. I had to stick in some sort of twist... or something. Yeah. 


	19. Juice Box

Disclaimer: 'cause there's not place that I could be without you.... It's too dark to discard the life I once knew.... Honestly, a single wrong is not enough, to cover up the pain in us... and Honestly... this fic is mostly hers, Credit I do not deserve. It's JKR's freakin fault, that I'm stuck in Potter's cult... Honestly. There's no place that I could be without you.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
Draco and Hermione exited the hall and headed down the path to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Are you cold?" Draco asked after about ten minutes and Hermione laughed.  
  
"No," she said and sniffled. "But I think I might have one."  
  
"Don't even have strong antibodies, do you Granger?"  
  
"How dare you? My antibodies would whip your bony little pureblooded ass," she said, fishing a hanky from the same small backpack she'd taken on the train when they'd first met. Draco smiled down at her.  
  
"You're messed in the head Mya."  
  
Suddenly, Draco stopped walking. Hermione looked up at him with a curious smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When did you get so happy? What happened to the depressed little dark princess I met on the train?" Hermione smiled and looked down at the ground.  
  
"I think she found that guillotine."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN: Juice Box  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked, not entirely sure he knew what she meant. He had a pretty good idea, but he still wanted to make sure before feeling too proud of himself.  
  
"She's gone, Draco. Hopefully for good. Depression isn't as much fun as it looks," she said somewhat sadly and Draco smiled down at her.  
  
"Then who are you?"  
  
"I'm the girl who was lost for a while, but I'm home now. Changed from experience, but still home," she said and smiled up at him. "Now that I have a reason to come back. Bad change?"  
  
"Hell no," Draco said, sliding his hand into hers. Hermione smiled and squeezed it, continuing her way to the station.  
  
"I think this is going to be fun."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked in quiet curiosity. She'd returned to their boxcar from the bathroom to find Draco lying spread eagle and shoeless on the floor, simply starting at the ceiling. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"I have no idea. You know, I really hate this train. Everything about it is so... ugh. It makes me queasy just looking at it." Hermione shook her head, smiling. Without a word, she joined him on the floor, slipping off her shoes as well. Hermione lay beside him with her head on his shoulder and a leg bent over his. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"  
  
"Mm," she assured, closing her eyes and cuddling up to him. Draco smiled. As long as she was okay with it, he certainly wasn't one to disagree. He watched as she attempted to sleep, cuddled close and smiling. It really was a new installment. Yes, they'd slept in the same bed every night that week, but it'd always been a fall-in-bed-and-deplete-exhaustion thing... never a cuddle-me-close, kissy-kissy, hug-hug thing. This was a nice change.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, but the dark princess didn't move. "Hermione," he said a little louder and she generated a moan.  
  
"What?" she asked in annoyed grogginess. Draco smiled, but didn't speak; he simply attached his lips to hers, waking Hermione fully in seconds. She made a startled moan, but it soon turned to one of pleasure as she fell into it. She felt Draco nervously attempt to roll over her, then pull back again, and again... she smiled. Hermione, going with tradition, pushed him flat on his back, rolling over him, still kissing deeply. Draco kept his hands rooted at her hips, determined to let her make all the first moves. He wouldn't do anything until she did. Simple as that.  
  
Hermione ran her hands from his shoulders to his waist, un-tucking his shirt with a little help from Draco, who arched his back for her. She smiled and broke the kiss, moving her lips in a damp trail down his neck and around the collar of his shirt. Draco let his hands move up and over her back, closing his eyes as he felt her begin to unbutton his shirt, replacing each disk with another link in her wet chain of kisses.  
  
Hermione kissed to the last button, then pulled the shirt open, running her hands over his bare skin. Draco smiled, pulling her closer, and Hermione relocked their lips. She continued to move her fingers over his skin, lightly caressing each patch. Draco moved his hands back to her hips, then up under her shirt, feeling the cool material of her bra run over his fingertips. Hermione smiled and pulled away, sitting straight. Draco opened his eyes, watching as she lifted the sweatshirt over her head, revealing herself in nothing but her black silk under wire. He nearly groaned. Hermione leaned down again.  
  
"What?" she asked softly, beginning to kiss him lightly. Draco exhaled.  
  
"You're gorgeous," he whispered, catching her by surprise, and she stopped, pulling back to look at him curiously. Draco made quick to shower her with the same tiny kisses she'd been giving him. When their lips touched again, Draco mustered his courage and gently rolled on top of Hermione, letting his shirt slid down his arms before kissing a line down the center of her chest, from the hollow of her throat, over the thin slip of fabric, and over her stomach to her bellybutton. She moaned slightly, burying her hands in his hair.  
  
He kissed around the waistband of her jeans, just as he had her shorts with the feather, and she squirmed happily. Before continuing with her unclothing, Draco moved back up, following the trail to her lips. He moved his hand to gently grasp at her bosom, and Hermione continued her kiss, not showing any signs she'd realized, save a tiny breathy moan. Slowly, her hands moved to his belt buckle, fumbling as they hurriedly tried to unclasp it. He smiled. That was his cue. If she took of his pants, she meant business... all the more fun for him.  
  
Draco did nothing... except kiss and grope her. He made no attempt to help with the exposing of himself. She needed to do that on her own for him to be sure she was for real. Hermione seemed pretty experienced. She needn't even look to unbuckle, unzip, and drop his pants to his knees, which rested on the floor. Now, he helped slightly, raising his knees enough for the fabric to pass below. Hermione brought her arms around his neck and pushed his jeans down his calves with her feet, caressing his leg in the process. Draco smiled. So she did want this... and by the look, she wanted this bad.  
  
Now that he'd gotten the okay, Draco moved his hands to unbutton her jeans. Hermione reached down and pulled her wand from her pocket before allowing him to continue. She closed the window and conjured up a blanket; cursing the damn cold train. Was central heating THAT expensive for a locomotive?  
  
"Hermione..." Draco whispered into her lips, and she realized he needed her help. Glad to give it, she lifted her hips, and he slid the jeans over her and down her legs, moving backward. Then he pushed them to the side and crawled back over her, bringing the blanket with him.  
  
Not two minutes later, Hermione was working on pulling down his boxers; the same way she had his jeans; with her hands to his knees, and her feet to the floor. Draco seemed to put off the discarding of clothes for a moment, concentrating on kissing the rim around her bra.  
  
"That's not fair," she said, shifting and tilting her head back. Draco stopped and moved his lips closer to hers, prolonging the contact they made with her skin.  
  
"What's not?" he asked in whisper and Hermione turned her head, suckling a spot on his neck. She waited a moment, then pulled away.  
  
"You're naked, and I'm not..." she complained, sticking her lip out playfully. Draco chuckled softly and kissed her fiercely.  
  
"We'll just have to do something about that." He ran his hands over her hips, pausing to let his fingers slide below the band of her underwear, then slid the digits up and around her back. Hermione arched herself again, letting him unclasp and discard her brassiere with minimal effort. "Better?" he asked, moving his lips to suck gently at her newly exposed flesh. Hermione squirmed.  
  
"A little," she said teasingly. Draco paused again, moving back to her face. "Do you want me?" she asked, arching her back so her newly exposed breasts pushed into his chest.  
  
"God yes," he said, kissing her shoulder, just for the touch. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Mmm... and you want to take me? Right here, on this train?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione... yes," he hissed softly, hungrily working a hickey into her neck. She sighed contentedly.  
  
"And what do I get out of this?" she asked with sudden bluntness and Draco smirked.  
  
"You get me."  
  
"That's it?" Hermione smirked widely. Draco paused a moment, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's about it." She stared blankly, then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There's my mother," Draco said as they stepped off the train, pointing toward a blonde woman sitting on a bench chatting with a tall, burly man in a dark suit. Hermione bit her lip, incredibly nervous. She nodded slowly. Draco smiled and brought a hand to her chin, turning her face toward him. She smiled, seeing him do the same, and Draco kissed her, deep and passionately. Hermione laughed as he pulled away.  
  
"Man, you just don't quit, do you?" she asked and he smirked, shrugging.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. You, sit on this trunk, and try and look lonely and depressed, okay? Act like yourself," Draco said and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll go talk to her."  
  
"Okay," she said quietly. Draco turned to look at his mother again. Seeing that she still hadn't noticed him, he turned back and kissed Hermione gently.  
  
"Calm down, will you?" Hermione laughed, slightly nervously, and sat down. Draco smiled and turned away, walking toward his mother. "Mum?"  
  
"Draco!" the older woman called, stopping her conversation mid-sentence and jumping up, moving to envelope her son in a hug.  
  
"Okay, okay... air now," he wheezed and she let go, laughing.  
  
"Sorry, love. Are we ready to go? Jasper, load the car, please."  
  
"Just a minute, Mum... I have a... favor to ask." Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son.  
  
"I don't think you're in the right position to be asking me for anything, Draco. Two weeks? You've never been suspended for THAT long! And in the first week of school? This is a new low for you, dear," she said, but didn't sound angry as much as simply displeased. Draco lowered his head.  
  
"I know, Mother." Narcissa, seeing the look on her son's face, gave in with a sigh.  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" Draco smiled, lifting his head. He turned to stand beside her so that they were both facing Hermione, who was doing as he asked, sitting on her trunk and looking sad, twisting a piece of hair in her fingers.  
  
"You see that girl, there?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Yes..." she said suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I sort of... got her suspended too. And, the fact is, she doesn't have anywhere to go. I feel kind of bad for her, I mean... just look at her, Mum." Narcissa still looked suspicious.  
  
"What do you mean she has nowhere to go?" she asked and Draco put on his best sympathetic face.  
  
"Her parents are very neglectful, and are never home. She's looking at two weeks alone in her house... and she's a muggle-born, Mum. Bad stuff happens to muggle teens all the time. If something happened to her, I'd feel responsible," Draco said, and Narcissa thought a moment, then nodded.  
  
"So would I, in your shoes. But what do you want me to do about it?" He smiled.  
  
"I was thinking maybe you could spare your only son some guilt and his friend some potential pain, and let me ask her to come home with us," he suggested, and Narcissa took her eyes off Hermione, snapping them to her son.  
  
"You're FRIENDS with a MUDBLOOD?" Draco's smile dropped.  
  
"Please don't call her that, Mother." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around her son, hugging him tight. "Mother?" he asked, alarmed as she cried and embraced him.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so proud of you! I was afraid you'd turn out just like your father!" she bellowed and Draco laughed, pulling away.  
  
"Please, Mum, when was the last time I did something just because Dad said to? Honestly. So, thoughts on Hermione's coming home?" Narcissa dropped her arms and bit her lip. "Please?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, baby... what would Lucius say? And that seems like a little too much reward for being punished."  
  
"But think of it from her point of view, Mother. She didn't do anything, and now she has to be all alone... at the mercy of all those hormone driven teens out there," Draco pointed out and Narcissa nodded, tiling her head.  
  
"She IS very attractive..." You have no idea, Mother... no idea. "And I guess it's the least we could do... but I still worry about your father."  
  
"Dad'll be fine as long as he keeps up on his meds... and we don't have to tell him she's muggle-born. Hermione's a much better witch than I am a wizard... he'll never guess it. She's pretty enough to be a pureblood." Draco said and turned to his mother. She seemed to be giving in slightly. "I really like her, Momma. I don't want her getting hurt," he said with such honesty that it made Narcissa tear up slightly.  
  
"Okay, Draco. As reward for making friends with her, and because she has no where to go... she can come home with us." Draco smiled widely.  
  
"Oh, thank you Mum, this is great," he said happily and kissed her cheek, then jogged off toward Hermione, who looked up. Narcissa watched as her son extended his hands out for the girl to take, and she stood, not letting go and listening as he told her the good news. A smile lit up her face and Narcissa duplicated it. "Get her things, Jasper."  
  
"Do you think this is wise, Miss?"  
  
"No, I don't... but I can't very well change my mind now, can I? And just look at them... they're so happy... my son has made friends with a muggle- born, Jasper. I've hoped for this for years. Please, get her things."  
  
"Yes Miss."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She looked up as Draco approached.  
  
"All set," he said, holding out his hands and Hermione smiled widely as she took them and stood.  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly and Draco nodded.  
  
"I told you; I can easily manipulate people as flexible as my mother. In reality, the whole 'friends with a muggle-born' thing was what bought the deal. She's always wanted me to, you know... make some muggle friends... just to prove I'm not like Lucius. Her pride blinded her to the fact that I was ever even in trouble." Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
"Glad I could help," she said and he smiled.  
  
"So you get to come home with me, Granger. How's it feel?" he asked with a smirk and Hermione shrugged indifferently.  
  
"I'm scared out of my mind." Draco laughed and leaned in to kiss her. "No, your mother is still watching me," she said, taking a step back and smoothly moving to get her trunk, as if that'd been what she were planning to do. Draco shook his head and took her hands again.  
  
"Jasper's getting them, Mya."  
  
"Oh. Who's Jasper?" Draco nodded toward the spot his mother had vacated.  
  
"That big guy who's coming over here right now," he said and Hermione turned around, jumping slightly as she noticed the large man was now only a few feet away.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say. Draco pulled her from her crouch.  
  
"Come on, the car's outside," he said and Hermione turned away from Jasper, following her host. Draco smiled and slid an arm around her waist. Hermione stepped a little closer to him, but didn't do anything that could be mistaken as a lover's movement... like duplicating his arm placement or laying her head on his chest. To anyone around them, it just seemed like a courteous teenage boy escorting a girl from the train station. Very inconspicuous. She could be his sister.  
  
It wasn't until Hermione saw the stretch limo in the parking lot that she thought his words odd.  
  
"May I ask, without causing offence, why you have a car, Mr. Malfoy-the- muggle-hater?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Horse-drawn carriages stand out a bit in London, there, girly," he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Draco smiled at her.  
  
"But hey, it's not like it's my car..." She elbowed him inconspicuously in the ribs.  
  
"Watch it, Drakey." Draco removed his hand from her back as they stepped up to the car and massaged his side.  
  
"Yeah, I really should... those homicidal elbows... they're everywhere nowadays," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. Draco opened the door for her, and Hermione thanked him, slipping into the large car. Surprisingly, the inside was just as it looked from the outside... except maybe a little less compacted... but it still sat only four people in the back. She expected it to be grand and extravagant, the Malfoys being who they were.  
  
Across the seat from where Hermione had sat and slid across, sat Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, smiling genuinely and holding her hands clasped on her lap. Draco got in just after Hermione and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. I can't thank you enough for this... I hope I'm not intruding," Hermione said, sounding amazingly genuine, although Draco knew it was just a brilliant act. He smirked and Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Of course not, dear. I don't believe I've caught your name... Hermione, is it?" Hermione kept her fake, but convincing smile.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger. Please, tell me more about yourself?"  
  
The entire ride to Malfoy Manor was spent in not-so-pleasant 'meet the parents' conversation. Had Draco a fraction less self-control, he would have burst out laughing at some of the crackpot answers Hermione cooked up. She was doing exceptionally well; not even hinting that there might be something more than friendship between herself and Narcissa's son. That is, she didn't even acknowledge when he slipped his hand over hers. She smiled a little more, but it was as if it'd never happened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I think I'm ready for a nap. Hermione?" Draco announced as they entered the vast home. Hermione was looking around, smirking and nodding, obviously impressed. At Draco's question, she replaced her innocent smile and nodded, holding her hands in front of her, arms straightened toward the floor like a little child. "I'll show you to your room," he said and Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco. Please... tell your father for me... I just don't think I can."  
  
"Sure Mum, no problem."  
  
"What room will the lady be staying in, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Jasper from behind as he held the trunks and bags in his hands as easily as he would giant marshmallows and Draco turned slightly.  
  
"22D, Jasper, but you don't have to bring those up now. Take a break," he said and Jasper smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. That is much appreciated." Draco smiled and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Ready?" She just kept her tight smile and gave a slight nod. Draco took her hand and started toward a big, brass plated door between the two staircases. "22D," he said and the door opened, revealing an elaborate bedroom. Draco stepped inside, pulling Hermione behind him. The brass door slid closed automatically. To Hermione's surprise, the other side looked nothing like brass, and there was a doorknob. Why would there be a doorknob on a sliding door? Curious, she turned it, only to be greeted with an empty hallway. "You were brilliant in the car, Mya... maybe YOU should look into soap operas." Hermione smiled and turned to face him  
  
"Thanks, I tried. Hey, what was that?" she asked and Draco smiled, letting go and flopping back on the maroon and black bed.  
  
"The MP3000. Very convenient." Hermione nodded.  
  
"One more time, in laments terms, please?" Draco chuckled.  
  
"The Mansion Portal 3000. Like a port key, but it only takes you to different rooms in our house... it's convenient because this place is...bluntly, fucking huge. We don't use half the space... it's ridiculous. We only have the portal because it's a faster way to get Dad from wherever he is to the padded room... if necessary. It's room number 16D; don't go there... the only way out is if someone lets you out... and just being in that room would make anyone go crazy," he said and Hermione nodded slowly as she climbed up on the bed next to him.  
  
"What's with the letters?" Draco shrugged slightly, hands folded below his head. Hermione moved close and rested her head on his bent arm. Draco smiled. If Pansy ever did anything like that without an order, he'd have killed her... but Hermione... Hermione could get away with just about anything and he wouldn't say a word.  
  
"It makes it easier... G is for ground level; the first floor, E is the second, because S would sound stupid, D is the third, for the same reason with T, and X is top floor. I don't know why. Z is the basement, but it's all drippy dungeons down there... and it's sealed off, anyway. Many bad memories of that there floor. Anyway, the only rooms you'll need to know is yours, of course, this one... which is 22D. My room is 13E," he said and Hermione frowned.  
  
"You're not even on the same floor as me?" she asked disappointedly, pouting. Draco smiled and continued as if she'd never spoken.  
  
"My room is 13E, the room I sleep in is 20D... my parents' room is 51E, but I don't recommend disturbing them..." Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Wait; why do you sleep in a different room than the one dubbed your own?" she asked and Draco sighed.  
  
"Because, my parents, especially my father, are very active people. They tend to have many social gatherings, in which the guests wake up half naked on the ballroom floor the next morning, dazed with hangovers. Lucky me, my bedroom is the first door at the top of the stairs... I've found a lot of naked couples in that bed... and I don't plan on waking up next to them." Hermione made a face.  
  
"That's repulsive."  
  
"Which is why I don't sleep there. My sleeping room is right next door to you, just like at school. That's one reason why I put you here." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Other than that, most of the rooms are labeled self-explanatorily. The kitchen is kitchen, dining room is dining room, the entry room is actually called lobby, the bathrooms are bathrooms, but there's three on each floor, so you have to specify. Say bathroom D2, or whatever. I'll make you a list of other ones, just so you'll have something to look at. Oh, and the dark-arts library is room 14G, my mother's library, which is all those sex filled romance books and the occasional history, is room 10D, and my library, which is rather small and contains mostly just my textbooks, and a bunch of books I unintentionally or not stole from the school library, is 15E, next to my room."  
  
"That's a pretty cool system," Hermione said somewhat sleepily and Draco nodded, looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she was close to drifting... her features were already gaining more innocence.  
  
"It works out nicely, yes. Are you hungry?" Hermione shook her head, burying it into his shoulder slightly.  
  
"No, just tired..." she said and Draco smirked.  
  
"I wonder why," he said suggestively and Hermione yawned.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she said, pressing close and letting out a deep and contented sigh. Draco shifted slightly, unbending the arm that no longer lay below her head, and bringing his finger to pull the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. He smiled down at her, stroking those luscious black locks and closing his eyes. He too was asleep in no time.  
  
A/N: :oD Here we go...some nice act-she-own (action) here! Wowza! About the title, it's called juice box... I guess because there was a juicy scene in the boxcar? Lol. I don't know, it just fit. XoD  
  
Yeah... it's late 


	20. Scorpion Fling

Disclaimer:  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
Are you hungry?" Hermione shook her head, burying it into his shoulder slightly.  
  
"No, just tired..." she said and Draco smirked.  
  
"I wonder why," he said suggestively and Hermione yawned.  
  
"Oh, shut up," she said, pressing close and letting out a deep and contented sigh. Draco shifted slightly, unbending the arm that no longer lay below her head, and bringing his finger to pull the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. He smiled down at her, stroking those luscious black locks and closing his eyes. He too was asleep in no time.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY: Scorpion Fling  
  
Draco was awoken about an hour later by the loud wine of a kitten. Not wanting it to wake Hermione, he gently slid out from below her, leaving her with a kiss on the forehead, and went to open the door. There, as he expected, was Atrolynn, having a conversation with Eglamour, who was still trapped within his carrier. Jasper had left all Hermione's belongings outside her door, but his must have been taken to his room.  
  
"Hey there, stranger," he said quietly, smiling down at the little black kitten who was encircling his ankles. Draco bent and scratched behind Atrolynn's ear, causing the kitten to close her blue eyes and purr happily. Eglamour, feeling left out, wailed, and Draco looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Eg. You want out?" Eglamour looked expectantly at Draco and he unhooked his cage, letting Hermione's kitten join his on the floor. Eglamour didn't stay there long before climbing up and onto his shoulder, nuzzling against the side of his head.  
  
Atrolynn looked up at the strange cat that had taken over her master and bared her teeth.  
  
"Now, Lynn, that's not very nice... Eg didn't do anything to you, did he?" Draco said, shaking a finger at her. Atrolynn wasn't hindered. She quickly took to Eglamour's example, climbing up and seating herself on Draco's other shoulder. "Oh, no... come on, guys... this is ridiculous." From behind him, Hermione laughed. Draco turned around.  
  
"Someone's popular," she said and he shrugged, jostling both kittens, which dug their claws into his shoulders.  
  
"Ow... Eglamour, go see your mother," he demanded, looking at Eglamour and pointing at Hermione, who smirked. With one last rub against Draco's head, Eglamour jumped down and trotted over to his mother, who accepted him with a hug.  
  
"Hey, baby. Did you have a good trip? Yeah?" she said in prattle, bathing Eglamour in enjoyable caresses. "I did," she added, sending Draco a look. He smirked at her, ignoring Atrolynn, who was easily made jealous. She jumped down too, following the other kitten to the new houseguest. She jumped into Hermione's lap, who laughed, sparing one hand to pet Atrolynn. Eglamour didn't seem to mind sharing his Mum, and Hermione was happy to distribute her attention evenly.  
  
"I think they like you more," Draco said after a moment, watching Hermione rub two black bellies. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"That's understandable," she said and he gave her a warning look. Hermione smiled and looked back to the kittens. "I don't think we've properly met," she said to Atrolynn, who seemed not to care as long as she kept rubbing. "You must be Atrolynn. My name is Hermione, and this is Eglamour." Draco smiled at her, shaking his head. Hermione tilted hers, looking at Atrolynn. "You're very pretty," she said quietly and Draco laughed.  
  
"Do you even realize how mental you sound when you talk to them?" he asked and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I don't care. You're the only one who watches me do it; why should I care what you think?" she asked wittily, smirking. Draco smiled.  
  
"Good point." Then, there was a high-pitched ring tone. "Yes, Mother?" Draco said, and Hermione looked curiously at him, pausing her petting, much to both kittens' disappointment.  
  
"And I sound ment-" she started, but was cut off.  
  
"Draco? Hey, everything alright, sweetie?" said a bodiless voice and Draco cringed.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Everything is fine," he said, a little impatiently.  
  
"Good. Dinner is in ten. Did you tell your father?" asked the voice which evidently belonged to Draco's mother.  
  
"Not yet, Mother. Where is he?"  
  
"The drawing room, dear. Do be careful."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"I'll see you in ten, love. Tell your friend."  
  
"Yes, Mother," Draco said and the tone went off again. He sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked and Draco turned to her.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"The conversation you just had with the ceiling, in which it talked back to you and called you pet names," Hermione said, smiling and Draco shook his head.  
  
"Wizard-com," he said and Hermione nodded. It was obvious that it was some sort of intercommunication system; she was just playing. "Come on, Father doesn't approve of tardiness," he said, holding out his hand to her and Hermione sprung up, quickly meeting him. The two kittens rolled over and jumped off the bed, following. Draco smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked down the hallway.  
  
Hermione walked quietly, looking slightly worried and very nervous, picking at her fingernails to keep herself occupied. Draco noticed and smiled at her. They stopped in front of an ebony colored door, which Hermione was pretty sure didn't lead to the dining room; the numbers 41D were displayed in silver lettering.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked quietly, looking up at the blonde and he smiled, lifting a hand to knock on the door.  
  
"The drawing room," he said and Hermione gasped slightly, stepping back.  
  
"On second thought, I think I'm just going to go hide in a hole somewhere," she said hurriedly, turning around. Draco laughed and grasped her arm.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Come on, Mya, he's not going to bite you," Draco said and Hermione put a hand to her throat. Draco laughed and shook his head. "Seriously."  
  
"Biting is not what I'm worried about," she mumbled and Draco smiled. He moved close and touched his lips to hers. Hermione forgot about Lucius for a moment and closed her eyes, kissing back. When he pulled away, Draco smiled.  
  
"Calm the fuck down, Granger," he demanded and Hermione smiled. "Hey," Draco continued softly, bringing a hand to lightly comb some hair behind her ear. "I won't let him hurt you, okay? I promise," he said in an equally soft tone and Hermione smiled, then nodded gently. Draco smiled "Come on." Hermione swallowed, but didn't move. With a sigh, Draco put his hand to her back again, and with a little effort, pushed her toward the door, then knocked. Feeling Hermione tense up, he ran his hand a little up her back and back down in a comforting gesture.  
  
A moment later, a smiling man with a short blonde crew cut opened the door. Draco smiled.  
  
"Hello, Father," he said and the man tilted his head.  
  
"Draco," he said in a slightly high pitched, but still dispassionate tone. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"I was suspended, father," Draco said and the man's eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" he asked, sounding excited. Draco nodded. "How long are you going to be home?" Lucius demanded, grinning and looking happy.  
  
"Two weeks." Lucius gasped.  
  
"Two whole weeks! Wow!" he said with innocent awe. Hermione was actually more terrified by his childishness than she would be by a tantrum. Draco nodded, giving his father a small smile.  
  
"Father, this is my friend Hermione. She's staying with us for two weeks, too," he said, gesturing toward Hermione. Slightly startled, she smiled politely at him and raised her hand in a wave.  
  
"Hello, Sir." Lucius giggled and pointed at her.  
  
"She called me Sir," he said to Draco, who was smiling widely. Then, Lucius turned to Hermione. "I like you Herm-i-o-nee. You're funny." Hermione just smiled blankly. Then, Draco jumped in.  
  
"Father, Mother says that dinner is in ten minutes, so why don't you go wash up and come downstairs?" Lucius nodded.  
  
"Okay, Draco. Bye, Hermione," he said, winking at her, then raced down the hall, ducking into another room. Hermione watched him go, then turned back to Draco, an angry look on her face. He was smirking the biggest smirk in Malfoy history. She slapped him, hard, on the arm. He laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hate you, so much..." she said, eyes narrowed in a glare. With a glance into the drawing room, Hermione realized it was, in fact, a play room of sorts, with a sandbox, various toys, and a large T.V., hooked up to some sort of video gaming system. She turned around and started stalking off. Draco, of course, followed her.  
  
"Oh, come on, love... you don't mean that," he said, faking innocence... poorly. He still wore that smirk.  
  
"You couldn't have told me, could you? You knew I thought he was going to frickin tear me apart, you couldn't have just MENTIONED that he's practically a five-year-old, could you? No! Let's just have a little fun, hm? Granger's an arse, she deserves it..."  
  
"Hermione," Draco said, reaching out to touch her arm, but Hermione pulled it away.  
  
"Oh, no... I am soooo not talking to you," she said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I should have told you," he said, trying to touch her again, but Hermione pushed him backward.  
  
"No!" she yelled and continued walking.  
  
"Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, leaning against the wall and waiting for her to come back to him. Hermione stopped walking and didn't move. "Well?"  
  
"Draco..." she breathed, sounding scared, and started backing up. Draco dropped his smirk and approached her, confused and slightly uneasy.  
  
"Hermione, what?" She pointed ahead of her.  
  
"It's a... a..." Draco looked. There, on the floor of the hall, was a huge black scorpion with fiery red eyes, and poison dripping from its tail. When Hermione stepped back next to Draco, she turned, clinging to him. He smiled.  
  
"Okay. First, let me point out what an amazing situational opportunity this is. Next, to make up for not telling you about Dad, I'll tell you this," Draco said and pointed toward the scorpion. "That's my cousin, Osric." Hermione snapped her eyes to Draco's face and he nodded, then she looked back to the scorpion. As if on cue, it morphed into the tall blonde teen she remembered from Draco's photo album.  
  
"Aw, Draco, man! Since when do you chicken out on scaring a braud?" Osric asked, pouting and crossing his arms. Draco smirked.  
  
"Since I just pissed her off about five minutes ago," he said and Hermione sent him a sideways glare. Osric laughed.  
  
"Given."  
  
"What are you doing here, Oz, I thought you weren't due 'til summer.... and next summer, I think," Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and Osric made innocent. He straightened up, tugging on the flap of his jacket.  
  
"I'm here for your mother, of course... considering you aren't," he said and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, it's all my fault that I have to attend the damn school, isn't it? Speaking of which, this is Hermione," he said, gesturing to her once again. Hermione crossed her arms, moving slightly farther away. She glared at him.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I am not your fucking school, Malfoy," she said and Draco shook his head, unfazed. Osric smirked.  
  
"If you were, I'd attend," he said, giving her a once over with his eyes. Hermione turned her glare to him, but it softened slightly. Draco was being an ass and Osric was complimenting. However uncomfortable it made her feel, that was still better. Draco looked warningly at his cousin, pointing at him and placing his other hand on Hermione's back again. She didn't step away.  
  
"Watch yourself," he warned and Osric put up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Backing off..." he said, and took a step back. Draco nodded.  
  
"Good. So, how's Celia?" Osric shrugged indifferently.  
  
"I don't know. Haven't spoken with her in months; could be dead for all I know... probably thinks I am; haven't written her in at least six weeks." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Draco! Are ya comin'?" a voice called from behind and all three teens turned to see Lucius jump down the hall. "Hey Hermione!" Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes Father, we're coming." Lucius giggled and bounded down another hall, which must have lead to a staircase. Osric shook his head as they turned back to face him.  
  
"Your dad has got to be the coolest guy I have ever known in my life, man. If I met the guy who did that, I'd kiss him or something." Hermione and Draco smiled at each other. Then, she turned to Osric and held out her hand.  
  
"Hermione Granger, horrendous pleasure, I'm sure," she said, smirking and Osric gawked at her.  
  
"No shit?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You try anything, I kill you; you have been forewarned," Draco said and Osric smirked.  
  
"Well, I can't very well go back on my promise now, can I?" he said and swiftly took Hermione's hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckle. She smiled, but Draco glared. Osric quickly dropped her hand and walked through them, following Lucius. He shook his head and turned back. "I always thought it was that Potter kid..." he said and Draco looked horrified, shaking his head. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to hold back her anger. "I-I mean... I knew it couldn't be. How could a guy with a mudblood mother finish off the dark lord..." Draco shook his head frantically and put his face in his hands, losing all hope. Hermione clenched her fists at her sides. "Uh... did you guys hear something? I didn't, nope, nobody said anything."  
  
"Er..." Hermione breathed, then opened her eyes and stepped forward, slapping Osric hard across the face. He looked surprised, but she sighed. "I feel better now."  
  
"Feisty," he said and raised his eyebrows three times. Hermione glared and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him past his cousin and down the hall his father had ventured. Osric followed a bit behind him.  
  
"Sorry," he said and she smiled brightly, looking at him.  
  
"Whatever for?" she asked perkily, as if nothing were wrong, then her tone changed. "For your cousin or your father?" Draco smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Forgiven. But you owe me," she said and Draco laughed.  
  
"I saved your fucking life last night and I owe you because my cousin is an idiot and I forgot to mention that my father is a toddler? That doesn't seem right," he said, disbelievingly and Hermione smiled sweetly.  
  
"Do you not want to owe me? I had some good favors in mind too... but if that's what you want," she said, suggesting that the favors really were quite... good. Draco smiled.  
  
"We'll see," he said and took her hand again, leading her to the dining hall.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The entire dining hall was silent, save the clink of silverware and glasses. Lucius sat at the head of the long dining table, Draco on one side and Narcissa on the other. Hermione, of course, sat next to Draco, and Osric occupied the seat directly across from her. No one else spoke, so Hermione didn't either. She just quietly ate her food, occasionally looking up to glare at Osric, who was continuously watching her. She smirked at the light red mark appearing on his cheek.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He was glaring at his food as if he wished it to catch on fire, keeping a hand constantly on her thigh. She knew he'd noticed his cousin's behavior.  
  
Lucius was building a castle out of peas and mashed potatoes. Hermione smiled at him when he looked up at her. He didn't even look like the Lucius she remembered. He looked so kind... so innocent... he really did resemble and five year old. When he saw her looking, Lucius loaded his spoon with a pea and sent it flying in her direction. It hit Hermione square in the forehead and Lucius laughed.  
  
"Lucius," Narcissa scolded, then sent Hermione an apologetic smile. Draco looked to Hermione and she shook her shoulders. He sighed.  
  
"Mother, may we be excused?"  
  
"Of course, dear," Narcissa said as she tried to get Lucius to calm down. "Lucius, peas are for eating, not flinging. If you do that again, I'll have to tell Dorian. Do you want that?" Lucius stopped his giggles abruptly and slouched down, pouting over his peas. Dorian was the bodyguard, who also dealt his punishments.  
  
Draco stood and Hermione did the same, but not before noticing Osric wink at her. Draco took her hand and led her from the dining hall. Before she could even ask what was wrong, although she had a feeling she knew, they were standing in front of the MP3000.  
  
"22D," he said and pulled her into the room. Hermione had a feeling he would have slammed the door, had it not been automatic. Once inside, he let go of her and kicked off his shoes, then jumped up on her bed and slammed his head back against the headboard. Hermione winced and slowly approached him.  
  
"Draco?" she asked quietly. He opened his eyes and the hardness in his face softened slightly.  
  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. Please ignore the hallow screams of pain and try to relax, despite the fire and brimstone." She sighed a little and joined him on the bed, this time sitting across from him, leaning against the footboard.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, absentmindedly petting the kitten that jumped on her lap, not even bothering to see which one it was. Draco sighed.  
  
"When did you become so damn desirable?" he asked and Hermione was taken back a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
"News flash: both my cousin and my father have been flirting with you since the moment you were introduced," he said in a strange tone Hermione couldn't decipher. She couldn't tell if he was jealous, or hurt, or just mad. Hermione paused a moment, then laughed.  
  
"As if I would leave you for either of them! Reasons against your father:" she said and began to count off on her fingers. "He's, above all, your father. He's married. To your mother. He's twice as old as me. He acts too young to cross the street by himself. Reasons against Osric: He's an ass. I already know he doesn't give a shit about women. He's an ass, and I know what he did to you and Celia. I wouldn't do that to you." Draco waited out her explanation, then looked up.  
  
"How can you leave me if you're not even with me?" he asked and Hermione dropped her hands into her lap, losing her amused smile. She closed her eyes painfully and looked away from him. "Right?" She shook her head.  
  
"I don't know, Draco... but, for some reason, it hurt when you said that," she said quietly and tilted her head down, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Draco sighed.  
  
"I know." There was a silence, then Hermione glanced up again.  
  
"Feeling awkward, changing subject. If I may, why the hell do you care, anyway? It's extremely unlike you to really be jealous like this, Draco. I've seen a conglomeration of other girls try and fail... and I wasn't even trying. Well, except with Arviragus, but I really didn't expect it to work." Draco shook his head.  
  
"You're not other girls, Hermione." Hermione looked to his face.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco?" she asked, slightly nervously. Draco took a breath.  
  
"What I mean is... I..." He looked up at her. "I... I'm going to take a walk. You should unpack, anyway," he said and stood from the bed.  
  
"Oh... okay, Draco. Later, then," Hermione said quietly and Draco nodded before leaving, not even bothering to pick up his shoes. Once her door was closed, Hermione looked down at the kitten in her lap. Atrolynn. "Now I'm really confused. Eglamour is a good listener, but he can't advise an ant not to sunbathe. What do you think I should do, Lynn? Girl to girl," she said softly and Atrolynn just purred. Hermione sighed. "Do what makes me happy, huh?" She shook her head. "I don't know if that's possible anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco closed Hermione's door behind him and leaned back against the wall, head in his hands. He stood there silently for a few moments, then was startled by a meow. Looking down, he saw Eglamour, and smiled. Draco stepped away from the wall and patted his shoulder. Eglamour happily jumped up and rubbed against his head. Now equipped with company, Draco started his walk.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with me, Eg? When did I lose the ability to tell a girl I like her?" he asked quietly and Eglamour wrapped his tale around Draco's neck. "It's because it's never been true before, isn't it? Not even with Celia... not like this. I mean, before I decide to do something, my first thought is always 'How will this effect Hermione?'... the second Snape said two weeks detention, my immediate thought was 'I can't be away from her for that long'... and now I've got her, right here, and I can't tell her... anything. This is pathetic, Eglamour. Why do I keep denying it? What was I thinking? 'How can you leave me if you're not even with me?' What kind of a dumb ass would say something like that? Yes, me... she practically implied we were... something. That a We existed. That there is an Us... and I turned her down. Flat out. I'm so... uh, there aren't words to describe how idiotic I am. And I'm jealous of my five-year-old father. I'm in deep, aren't I?"  
  
Eglamour remained silent, and Draco sighed.  
  
"Want dinner?" Now the cat perked up.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock on Hermione's door. She practically flew to answer it, scaring the kittens out of Atrolynn. With a wide smile, Hermione opened her slab, expecting to see Draco. She was disappointed.  
  
"How did you know where I was?" she asked and Osric, who had been the caller, stepped back.  
  
"Whoa, sorry. I'm assuming you weren't expecting me?" he asked and she glared.  
  
"You didn't answer me." He pointed to the pile of bags, which were still in the hall. "Oh, right," Hermione said and fished in her pocket for her wand. Her heart almost stopped. It wasn't there. She tried another pocket. Still no wand. Oh shit...  
  
"Looking for something?" Osric asked with a smirk and Hermione looked up. He was dangling her wand between two fingers. She scowled and made to snatch it, but he held it out of her reach.  
  
"Give it to me, damn you," she growled, but Osric didn't let up. He continued to hold it out of her reach, which wasn't difficult considering he was almost a foot taller than her. She stepped close, placing one hand on his chest while the other strained, reaching for her wand. "Seriously, come on!" she cried in frustration, but Osric just laughed. In one swift motion, he encircled her wrist with an arm and threw her wand down the hall, bringing the other arm into play and holding her immobile. "Let go of me, you ass!" Osric laughed again.  
  
"Just think of what else I could take without you noticing," he whispered seductively into her ear, and Hermione squirmed. Good, she was still wearing her underwear... that was all that mattered. She scowled.  
  
"Like what?" she asked viciously, trying to free herself from his grasp. Osric held strong and smirked.  
  
"... your virginity, perhaps?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Long gone, and I hate to tell you, but I'm pretty sure you couldn't pull THAT one off without me realizing it. Now, get the fuck away from me," she said again, shoving him hard. No luck, he still held still.  
  
"Aggressive... I like it," he said, and swiftly covered her lips with his own. Hermione was too stunned to do anything for a moment, but as his tongue forcefully entered her mouth, she regained herself... and bit it hard. Osric shrieked, but didn't let go. "You bitch!" Hermione gritted her teeth and, bluntly, beat the shit out of him. A knee in the groin and he was on the floor, at her mercy. Not even bothering to get her wand, Hermione kicked him repeatedly; everywhere it counted.  
  
"I. Said. Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me," she said, accenting each word with a kick in the gut. "Why do you not listen?"  
  
When she was satisfied, Hermione spit at him. He was battered and broken, but not at all bloody. Hermione reached out her hand and used the ring she never took off to summon her wand before returning to her room, trunks sliding in behind her.  
  
"Why didn't I just fucking do that in the first place?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think I should talk to her, Eglamour? I know I should tell her, but after that..." Draco sighed. "I should at least go apologize... or something, right?" Eglamour just purred, happily licking at a bowl of milk and small chunks of shellfish. "I'll see you later, Eg." Draco gave Eglamour a pleasant scratch on the back before getting up from his chair and heading toward the MP3000, leaving Eglamour alone on the kitchen table. "12D." Draco stepped into an empty, and quite dusty, room. Once the door closed, he opened it again, stepping out into the hallway. Hermione's room was just around the corner... he felt he should at least knock first. As he stepped toward the corner, Draco heard someone struggling.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me," said a female voice.  
  
"Hermione," he recognized and hurried to the end of the hall, turning the corner just in time to see his cousin stick his tongue down his best friend's throat. Draco's heart shattered. He didn't even realize that she wasn't enjoying it... or that she'd asked to be let go of. He was stunned frozen, eyes wide and mouth open, unable to move. Then, Osric pulled back with a pained shriek.  
  
"You bitch!" he said and Draco felt a low growl escape his throat. Then, he watched as Hermione blatantly beat the hell out of his cousin. He certainly wasn't about to stop her. When she slammed her door, he jumped, regaining awareness. Draco glared and approached Osric.  
  
"What the fuck did I just tell you?!" he growled, hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Osric swallowed and opened his eyes, only to be terrified by the sight of his cousin.  
  
"Shit," he whispered and tried to get up.  
  
"What did I tell you, Osric? When you took Celia, what did I say?"  
  
"Draco, man, it's not what you think... she came on to me," Osric insisted, backing up against the wall.  
  
"She came onto you, then beat the shit out of you for it? Does that sound right to you? I was watching, you ass, I saw exactly what happened," Draco barked. Osric actually looked scared. When Draco took another step toward him, he closed his eyes and morphed back into a scorpion, scampering down the hall as fast as he could. "You better run!" he called after him, then, in a fit of rage, punched the wall beside him. Down the hall, a portrait fell, barely missing a fleeing scorpion. Draco waited a moment, breathing deeply, forehead against the wall, calming himself down. When he felt ready, he knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! DID YOU NOT GET ENOUGH? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" screamed Hermione on the other side of the door. Draco took a small step back, afraid she might do something rash before she realized he wasn't Osric.  
  
"Hermione, it's me! Draco!" he called back. There was some fumbling, then Hermione cracked open the door. When his statement was validated, she threw the slab back and ran into his arms, pushing against the opposite wall. Draco held her close.  
  
"Draco..." she pulled back, tearing up slightly. "I'm sorry, Draco.... Osric, he... he tried to..."  
  
"I know, Hermione, I saw everything... it's okay, I know it was his fault," he said and Hermione held him tight, eyes squeezed closed and head pressed hard against his chest. Draco bent and kissed her head softly, causing Hermione to look up, slightly confused. Draco smiled crookedly at her. "Come on," he said softly, and pushed her backward, into her room.  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Shalita... who is an inside contact ;o)  
  
PRF: Don't act so surprised! :o)  
  
Girl-named-Belle: Well, SOMEONE'S impatient... hehe. Here ya go!  
  
Erilyn Rose: What Lucius will say, hm? Bet you weren't expecting that... :o) Your FAVORITE? Gosh...::blushes::  
  
Ezmerelda: Lol, that, or she can just stick with Draco the whole time! :o) And Lucius wasn't what we thought :oO  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Yeah, I didn't think many people would get the guillotine thing, that's why I did that. To make sure. And it sure was a juice box! Hehe.  
  
Little Witch: You didn't know how right you were when you said 'little Lucius' did you? Lol. I found that amusing when I read your review... hehe. And duh, Draco ALWAYS gets what he wants, silly!  
  
Crystalline Lily: It gets even MORE serious NEXT chaper (21) Hehe.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I liked that part too, lol. No Juicy Juice... sorry. Lol. I didn't stop the PRFs, I just got lazy... happens a lot.  
  
Fred and George Weasley Are Gods: Lol. I get like that. Why do you think I haven't been doing reviewer feedback? Lol.  
  
Jellybean: Yes, I do have a list, and I will put you on it.... but not The List. That would just be mean ;o) You read it in one sitting? Wow. Your poor bum. Lol.  
  
Elijahsbaby1981: Lol. Thanx, and sure, here's another chapter for ya... lol.  
  
Crystal-kitty2003: Lol. Nice review... was the chapter THAT good?  
  
Tainted Black: Lol, lunch pails? Hehe. I like lunch pails... but no Juicy Juice here! I bet Lucius' reaction wasn't as 'bad as you thought I'd be'.... was it? O:o)  
  
Thanx, peeps. 


	21. Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

Disclaimer: I finally remembered! NO OWN-Y THESES PEEP-SY-S.... lol.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"What did I tell you, Osric? When you took Celia, what did I say?"  
  
"Draco, man, it's not what you think... she came on to me," Osric insisted, backing up against the wall.  
  
"She came onto you, then beat the shit out of you for it? Does that sound right to you? I was watching, you ass, I saw exactly what happened," Draco barked. Osric actually looked scared. When Draco took another step toward him, he closed his eyes and morphed back into a scorpion, scampering down the hall as fast as he could. "You better run!" he called after him, then, in a fit of rage, punched the wall beside him. Down the hall, a portrait fell, barely missing a fleeing scorpion. Draco waited a moment, breathing deeply, forehead against the wall, calming himself down. When he felt ready, he knocked on Hermione's door.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! DID YOU NOT GET ENOUGH? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" screamed Hermione on the other side of the door. Draco took a small step back, afraid she might do something rash before she realized he wasn't Osric.  
  
"Hermione, it's me! Draco!" he called back. There was some fumbling, then Hermione cracked open the door. When his statement was validated, she threw the slab back and ran into his arms, pushing against the opposite wall. Draco held her close.  
  
"Draco..." she pulled back, tearing up slightly. "I'm sorry, Draco.... Osric, he... he tried to..."  
  
"I know, Hermione, I saw everything... it's okay, I know it was his fault," he said and Hermione held him tight, eyes squeezed closed and head pressed hard against his chest. Draco bent and kissed her head softly, causing Hermione to look up, slightly confused. Draco smiled crookedly at her. "Come on," he said softly, and pushed her backward, into her room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: Sanctuary! Sanctuary!  
  
Draco quietly closed the door behind them and Hermione broke away, knelt near her open bags, possessions already strewn about the floor. Draco noticed his shoes lovingly placed next to the bed, straight and orderly; certainly not how he'd left them.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked quietly and she paused in her search, then continued, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of one wrist. She refused to make eye contact.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said softly and Draco sighed, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, unsure of exactly what to do.  
  
"I'm fine," she said as if it were obvious, but not in a sarcastic way. Draco honestly doubted she was telling the truth.  
  
"Mya..." he started again and Hermione looked at him, tilting her head.  
  
"What?" she asked as if it were he who had the problem, and she were trying to be comforting.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?" She sighed and went back to searching.  
  
"Why do you always think I'm mad at you?"  
  
"Because you usually are." She smiled. "Seriously, though..."  
  
"Of course not; confused, yes, but I'm not mad at you. I have no idea what the fuck is going on with anyone anymore," she said, and breathed a sigh. "Finally," she said as she found what she was looking for; a small black pouch. Hermione turned around, sitting beside Draco, their backs against her trunk. She extracted a toothbrush from the bag and began to squirt a fair amount of white paste on it. Draco smirked at her as she poked it into her mouth and started furiously scrubbing. She looked at him and paused. "What?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Do you do that after I kiss you?" he asked, smirking and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Maybe," she mumbled and Draco shook his head. Then, Hermione paused, letting the toothbrush slide slowly out of her mouth. "Are YOU mad at ME?" Draco frowned and turned his eyes to her.  
  
"What the fuck did you do?"  
  
"That's just it... I'm not exactly sure. I actually thought you were before you left... maybe I'm just seriously disturbed," she said, eyes widening, then continued to brush her teeth.  
  
"Hermione... I have to tell you something," he said and she stopped again, looking up at him.  
  
"What do you mean you HAVE to tell me something? Is it that bad that you HAVE to tell me? Something totally out there that's going to change everything... like you're a vampire... or something?" she asked, but didn't sound serious. Draco smiled.  
  
"Something like that. Eglamour, actually, told me to." Hermione tilted her head to each side, weighing her options.  
  
"Okay, I'm curious," she said and waited for him to speak, but Draco didn't say anything. He simply stared at the floor, contemplating his words... wondering if he should try to be subtle and witty or just spit it out. Hermione watched him, continuing to brush her teeth. She rolled her eyes, realizing he wasn't going to tell her anything, and swallowed the toothpaste, sticking her brush back in the bag without even bothering to magik it clean. Then, she turned to Draco, giving him her full attention. "Draco?" she asked softly and he looked up, then smiled.  
  
"You've got some..." he said, pretending to wipe something off his face and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh," she said, wiping hers the same way, but on the opposite side of the spot. Draco smiled. "Is that what you HAD to tell me?" she asked, laughing. "Did I get it?" He shook his head, and she tried again. "Now?" Again, he shook his head, moving close and bringing a hand to hold her jaw while he licked her pasty smudge away. Hermione smiled. "Thanks," she whispered, but couldn't have said more if she wanted to. Draco only pulled away a few centimeters before coming back in, kissing her deeply. Hermione brought her hand to his shoulder, but didn't push him away. She kissed back as if she hadn't seen him in years. When they broke apart, she smiled. "Is THAT what you had to tell me?" Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"Pretty much," he said, and Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Eglamour told you to kiss me?" Draco laughed softly.  
  
"Not exactly," he admitted before kissing her again and Hermione smiled into his lips.  
  
"Tell me." Draco sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Tell me what I want to hear..." she whispered almost inaudibly and Draco pulled back a little, surprised. Hermione just smiled, her face pretty in its innocence... eyes sparkling, on the verge of immense happiness.  
  
"I..." She nodded encouragingly. "I..." he sighed. "Never mind," he said and saw her heart break though her eyes. Closing his eyes in shame of his failure, Draco turned to leave again, but Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, don't go," she pleaded, pulling him the three inches back to the ground and wrapped her arms around him, keeping him there. "I'm sorry," she said and Draco opened his mouth.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"No, you don't have to say anything," she said and shifted, crawling over him and turning around. Draco kept his eyes closed. He couldn't face her... but if he tried to look down, he'd be face to face with her breasts... and he couldn't take that either. "Just listen," Hermione suggested, settling herself and resting her head on his shoulder. She paused for a moment, enjoying the calmness of the situation. "I love you," she said in a deeply honest whisper and Draco stopped breathing.  
  
"You LOVE me?" he asked after a long, intense, pause. "Are you sure?" She laughed softly and lifted her head, but kept her eyes down, nodding.  
  
"I know, it's bad, I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to happen, I just..." Draco was shocked beyond reason. He'd been struggling to tell her he liked her... and here she goes, beating him to the punch and dramatically changing the spelling of the 'L' word in use.  
  
"Hermione, I..."  
  
"No, don't say anything..." she said, sighing. "I know you don't love me, Draco, but... I just don't want to hear you say it right now, okay? I don't expect you to love me... that would definitely be asking too much... but I just couldn't keep it from you any longer. It doesn't change anything... don't worry about hurting me, or anything... I know you didn't ask for this... I didn't either, but it's my problem... as long as you know, I can just live with it. I'm sorry," she finished and Draco sat with wide eyes, mouth open like a fish out of water, wracking his brain for something to say.  
  
"Hermione," he started, but she shook her head.  
  
"No, don't."  
  
"You don't understand, just listen..." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Are you going to say 'Hermione, I love you too'?" she asked and Draco looked uneasy. He couldn't lie.  
  
"Not exactly," he admitted quietly and Hermione looked down again.  
  
"Then I don't want to hear it," she said and started to get up, but Draco held her close, suppressing a small grunt as her hips ground into his. She looked at him strangely, and Draco let out a tiny breath before leaning close.  
  
"Can I?" he asked before he let himself continue and Hermione, although surprised, agreed.  
  
"I guess..." she was cut off by his kiss, and allowed herself to kiss him back with not only the same heated passion, but with the love she'd so recently confessed. Although he didn't say as much, Draco noticed. Her kiss was hungrier, deeper... more thorough. He found himself unable to give her everything she unintentionally asked for, and it stung him a little. Hermione didn't seem at all unsatisfied. She let out a deep breath after he slowly pulled away. Then, after a silence, her breathing became slightly irregular. "Why did you do that?" she asked, sounding betrayed as the tears began to fall down her cheeks again. Draco was a little alarmed and lifted a hand to pull her into him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing slowly up and down her back as she silently cried.  
  
"No, tell me why," she demanded and Draco closed his eyes, face pressed against her hair.  
  
"Because I wanted to," he said and Hermione sniffled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... really," Draco whispered and she pulled back to look at him.  
  
"Why? Why, after I told you... do you still want me? You're not supposed to... you're supposed to freak out and tell me to fuck off and get out of your way," she said, sounding extremely surprised, in a dead whisper. Draco smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I would have told you before, but you wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise." Hermione just looked at him blankly, as if he'd never said anything. "Look, Hermione... I know you don't want me to say this, but..." she looked down and Draco swallowed, hoping he could save her before she hit the pointy rocks at the bottom of the pit of despair. "I may not love you.... but," he added quickly and she looked up. "I do like you. A lot. Probably more than anyone else, ever... and I do care about you... and I most definitely still want you," he said and smiled at her. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"That's a lot better than I expected," she said and he smirked.  
  
"Obviously. Did you really think I would just ditch you? After all that's happened the last few days? Honestly, you must have known I liked you... I've been acting like a total git... today in particular," he said and she smiled, then it fell.  
  
"But you said..." she started, then stopped. Draco swallowed.  
  
"What, Hermione? What did I say that would make you feel that unwanted?"  
  
"You said... 'How can you leave me if you're not even with me?' and I thought... after the train, maybe we could be something... but then..." she said and Draco sighed.  
  
"I know... I've regretted saying that ever since, Mya. I'm so sorry," he said quietly and kissed her softly. "Do you still want to be something?" She smiled.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said longingly as if she wanted nothing more. "But I'll understand if you don't, I mean... why would you, right?" she ended with a nervous laugh and Draco smiled.  
  
"Because you're amazing, and smart, and beautiful, and I care more about you than any other girl I've ever met... no contest. I think about you constantly, Hermione. The simplest thing, you're worked into it. On Wednesday, I had practice before detention, remember?" She nodded, although confused as to where this was going. "I was walking to the pitch with the team, and Zabini says 'It looks like rain,' and my very first thought was 'Hermione likes the rain.'" Hermione laughed, looking down at her hands on his chest.  
  
"You're lying." Draco shook his head.  
  
"Why would I make that up?" She smiled.  
  
"I don't know, but you did," she insisted, but Draco denied it.  
  
"I'm not, promise. I was just telling Eglamour today, that when Snape suspended us, I knew I couldn't last two weeks without seeing you... or ending up in Dad's room," he said and Hermione smiled sadly, but shook her head. "It's true. And what's more, I'm wearing black underwear today." Now, she smirked.  
  
"I know... but what does that have to do with anything?" He smiled.  
  
"You've seen me in the morning, Hermione... on a normal day I could go shirtless and not notice until lunch. Do you know WHY I know something so insignificant?"  
  
"I bet you're going to tell me," she said, smiling and Draco nodded.  
  
"True," he said, then paused. "It's because you always wear black... except your underwear, so I remembered, because it was, although pitifully, ironic." Hermione looked up, suspicious.  
  
"How do you know that? They're black today..." Draco nodded.  
  
"Also true, but," he said and paused. "Monday night, you came into my room in a towel and asked for your wand back, remember?" She nodded, eyes growing wide. "Well, you were a little neglectful as you got on the bed. They were red that day." She was too stunned for words... and embarrassed, above all. She hadn't even known he'd seen anything. "Well, that is, until you came back to sleep with me... then they were black again."  
  
"So you saw me wear red underwear for like two seconds and you remembered?" He nodded. "Do you frequently stalk the women you're attracted to?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Nope, just you."  
  
"So you keep a mental log of the light refraction from my knickers, and you shower me with lovely adjectives, and you don't want to spend fourteen days away from me... but you don't love me?" she asked curiously and Draco sighed, dropping his smile.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione. Maybe I do love you... but I'm not exactly sure what that means, and I'd just like to really know before I go making you think something that might not be true. I don't want to lead you on... that'll only end in you getting hurt. I don't want to hurt you, Mya. Do you understand?" Hermione smiled wider than he'd ever seen her.  
  
"Yes, Drakey, I understand," she said and Draco smiled, looking up slightly. Hermione looked into his eyes for a moment, then kissed him forcefully. "But I'm sure," she reminded him, then crawled off and sat sideways beside him. Draco smiled.  
  
"Can I take you up on that offer?"  
  
"And what offer might that be?" Hermione asked as she began to throw things back in the still open trunk. Draco smiled.  
  
"The one the lets me call you mine." Hermione stopped everything. She didn't even breathe. It looked as if, had she dropped it, the bag would have stopped mid-air. "Not that I own you, but..." Draco began to assure her, thinking she might be upset. Hermione let out a shallow breath.  
  
"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" she asked quietly and he smirked.  
  
"I think so, yes." Hermione laughed, unable to not express her happiness.  
  
"Really?" He nodded. "Well then, you can have me, if you want. Nobody else does." Draco shook his head and leaned toward her, giving her a comforting kiss.  
  
"I don't like it when you say things like that, Mya."  
  
"It's true, though, Drakey. Name me one person, other than you, who would attend my funeral," she challenged, still smiling, but looking determined.  
  
"Your parents; that's two people." She shook a shoulder.  
  
"Only for show, and only if it wasn't during business hours."  
  
"Weasley," he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"If so, then only for the free food."  
  
"Potter?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'll give you that one, if there's an open bar."  
  
"Potter, pride of Hogwarts, is an alcoholic?" Hermione nodded sadly.  
  
"He can hold his liquor, that's for sure. A few days before term sixth year, we met up in Diagon Alley so I could show them which extra books they would need to be able to understand everything while at the same time sleep through class. Just to humor them, I took them to a wizard bar in London; sometimes it's good to be 'friends' with a celebrity. Harry downed six Red Dragons, and didn't even throw up. I paid for the last three just to see how many it'd take... but he just wouldn't. Pass out, yes, but I couldn't get him to yak. Sad, really. Ron, who was also quite drunk, and I dragged him back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron, and just kind of left him there. He came to school, it was fine," she said with an indifferent shrug of her shoulders and Draco laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Wow... six? I can only take four," he said and Hermione eyed him skeptically.  
  
"Really? I can't even drink one... they're terrible, who in their right mind would willingly order that when there are much more tasteful options... mmm... like cranberry schnapps... we should hit at least one bar before we go back to school... we deserve it." Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"This is stupid, Mya. It's just depressing, and you know it." She sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. I think I'm just going to go change or something... where's the bathroom?" Draco looked startled.  
  
"Oh, I never told you? Sorry." He pointed toward one side of the room. "Down this hall, third door after this on the left, but if you want a shower, you go down this hall, turn into the second corridor on your right, then it's the first door on your left. The closer one is D1 and the other is D2. It's written on the door," Hermione recounted this and nodded.  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it," she said and Draco smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him, with that same hunger, smiling widely as she pulled away. Placing a hand on his shoulder as she stood, Hermione stepped over him and grabbed not only the little black cosmetic bag from her trunk, but a larger, overnight bag from beside it, then started for the door. Draco smiled as he watched her go, and she turned her eyes to him briefly before starting down the hall.  
  
Then, Draco remembered Osric, and he felt himself grow not only angry again, but worried as well. He let out a breath. No, she'd be fine... Osric wouldn't dare touch her again. If he did... oh, Draco didn't even want to think about what his cousin would look like when he finished with him. He'd let Celia go... but he didn't care so deeply for Celia. He liked her... but it'd never have worked out. Hermione was different... she understood him... she wanted him not for his name, but despite his name... she loved him. He wouldn't lose her... not to Osric. Not to anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione walked down the hall, she looked at the numbers and counted.  
  
"One... two... three," she said and opened the door a crack. Sure enough, it was a small bathroom, with no shower, but everything else there could possibly be in a bathroom. There was even, she noted with slight disgust, a bidget. Much to her relief, it was filled with decorative soaps and potpourri, suggesting it wasn't used.  
  
With the knowledge of the location of the closest bathroom, Hermione continued down the hall. Not only did she want to make sure she knew where she could find a shower, she decided it wasn't such a bad idea. Something about the train had made her feel dirty... and it wasn't the sex. She smiled, remembering it.  
  
"Okay, second corridor... first door on the right. Must be this one... yep, D2," she said to herself and reached for the doorknob, but it turned before she could touch it and the door opened, revealing a very damp and startled Osric, wearing a green cotton bathrobe open over navy boxers and carrying a towel over his arm. He stopped cold when he saw her and Hermione peeped, taking a step back. Then, she glared. "I warn you, I can scream really fucking loud." Osric sighed, wincing a tad in the middle.  
  
"Look, Granger, right? I'm not going to... do anything. You're not worth it," he said and shifted slightly.  
  
"Oh, stop with the compliments," she said and he rolled his eyes. "Did I do that?" Hermione asked, pointing toward a large purple bruise on his side, her voice showing no sympathy. Osric looked down.  
  
"Yes," he said icily and Hermione kept her indifference.  
  
"I apologize," she said, in the same tone. Osric huffed and she made innocent eyes. "I thought you liked them feisty?" she asked, tilting her head. He scowled.  
  
"Please remove your being from my direct line of vision. I do not wish to move you myself." Not wanting to make trouble, Hermione stepped to the side and bowed as he passed her. She smirked at his slight limp and entered the bathroom; glad to be rid of the git.  
  
It was the largest bathroom she'd ever seen. Much bigger and better than the prefect bathroom back at Hogwarts. There was a large, in ground, black marble bathtub, big enough to fit at least six people comfortably, a circular shower with three bright silver showerheads, a toilet, and a sink, as well as a linen closet full of towels. The entire wall to her left was a gigantic mirror, while a large stained glass window covered almost half of the one directly across. The final wall was lined with the shower, closet, and toilet. Next to the door resided the sink, and the tub was centered in the dark green tile. Smiling at the extravagance that was not unexpected of Malfoy Manor, Hermione closed and locked the door, setting to work.  
  
She showered, using that shampoo she knew drove Draco crazy, and changed, then sat on the floor in front of the mirror. As she brushed through her ebony tresses, Hermione took a good look at herself. The small spiral curls fell over her shoulders, dampening her skin slightly. She leaned in, letting them fall forward and drip onto her legs and the floor.  
  
Hermione looked until she couldn't recognize herself anymore, then turned her head to the side, continuing inspection. If Draco thought talking about her funeral was depressing, she was glad he wasn't there now. Every time Hermione noticed something about herself that she liked, she talked herself into hating it.  
  
Her nose, she noticed, was much too small for her face. Her profile looked stunted, as if she'd been hit much too hard with a book. Her hair, well... that was just plain awful. The color was the only thing she really liked about it. Hermione noticed that her skin seemed a little blotchy... and although her face was free of blemish, it seemed slightly off set to her other skin...redder. She sighed.  
  
"I am officially the most undesirable person on the planet," she whispered to herself. "I have no idea what Draco was thinking when he said different. He is so out of my league it's not even funny." Hermione stood up and turned to the side. "Well, at least I have a fairly good figure... although I have no arse, and probably the ugliest KNEES I've ever seen."  
  
With that thought, she charmed her shorts into long flannel pants, still black, but more complimenting. With a look of slightly unpleased discovery, Hermione placed her palms on her breasts, lifting them and watching as they fell back into place.  
  
"Ugh, I'm only seventeen. I'm supposed to be able to go braless and not trip over my own damn chest," she said, flailing her arms out in exasperation. Feeling she'd had enough of a self-confidence plummet, Hermione picked up her bag, leaving the bathroom and debating whether or not to put on a sweatshirt to hide her hideous breasts. "I just couldn't have bought a tank top with a built in bra, could I? NO, let's buy the more ATTRACTIVE one... god forbid we look bunchy. Ugh..." she mumbled to herself and returned to her designated bedroom.  
  
Draco was still there, lying on the bed and, surprisingly, watching T.V. There was a little black color T.V. on a shelf hanging from the ceiling, and was channeled to, surprisingly enough, a Quidditch match. He didn't notice her until Hermione dropped her bag on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Oh, hey. Jeez, you were gone forever; I thought you got lost or something," he said, smiling as he watched her walk toward the bed. Hermione smirked and climbed up next to him.  
  
"You thought I was lost, and you decide that watching T.V. is the best choice of action? How considerate of you." Draco laughed, placing a hand on her thigh as she knelt beside him.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Mya. I wouldn't really worry for at least another half hour. Reasons: 1) Girls always take sixteen times longer in the shower than necessary. 2) The room really isn't that far away. 3) You're smart, and there're MP's everywhere. Even if you didn't remember which room you were in, I'm willing to bet you'd remember one of the others I told you, and if not, you could have gone to the other bathroom... I'm hoping you could find your way back from THERE."  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it. Now, tell me why you're watching T.V. in the first place," she suggested, turning sideways and resting her head on his stomach, lying across the width of the bed. "And why it's playing Quidditch." Draco smiled, switching the remote to his other hand and stroking her hair with the one now free.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do I really have to answer that?" Draco laughed.  
  
"You have to ask for it; show 'em your wand... all that jazz. It's mostly muggle-born wizards who order it, but I figured it's warmer in here than in Bulgaria... and it doesn't cost as much money to watch a game." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Is that all you get is Quidditch?"  
  
"Nah, there's tons of other stuff. Look," he said and held up the remote control. It had dozens of buttons... many of which Hermione had no clue of the function. He pointed to one lit in red and shaped like a 'W' at the top, next to power. "This is for wizard mode," he said, then pointed next to it where there was an 'M', but it was unlit. "And this is for muggle."  
  
"I never knew there even was such a thing," she said and he shook his shoulders.  
  
"It's not like it's advertised." Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"This room, the drawing room, and my room downstairs are the only ones with TVs. Mum doesn't watch it, and Lucius really only likes cartoons and his video games... so I put them in the rooms I use," Draco explained and Hermione smiled.  
  
"So you have your room, your sleeping room, your bathroom, and your TV room?" she asked and he laughed.  
  
"Sort of, but this is more like my sanctuary room. I put all the cool stuff I figured out how to install in here. Had to do something with my ridiculously large allowance." Hermione looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. A bed, dresser, desk, closet, and her bags on the floor. She turned to him.  
  
"Like what?" He smiled widely.  
  
"I was hoping you might ask that."  
  
A/N: I know, I know... Draco just seems to be getting mushier and mushier, isn't he? And Hermione? Holy hell has she changed. It's hard, because I'm currently writing three fics... this one, one in which Hermione is the helpless little female and Draco is the strong but sensitive and protective boyfriend, and one where they're parents, which means everything is sentimental... and this is nothing like the other two... I think I'm getting my feelings mixed up a little. Lol. Sorry. Don't worry, it's not going COMPLETELY down hill... I've got some fun stuff cooked up... Chapter 23 is my favorite so far... you guys'll love it!  
  
PRF:  
  
Melanie: Can do, melly-po. Lol, sorry.  
  
Princess: Yes, Osric an ass... popular belief...lol  
  
Chick Vicious: Like... Sid Vicious? Lol. I like my chapter titles too... they're most of the time quite vague... and that makes people interested... I mean, look at this one? Lol. How could you put that off? :o)  
  
Sleepy-kitty: I'm not much better, lol. I've been neglecting Flames like there's no tomorrow... or like, there is, and I can write then... wait... never mind, lol.  
  
KittyKat589: Lol. Yep, Oz is an ass. Totally true.  
  
Girl-named-belle: Yeah... me too ;o)  
  
polvsmay_wobbly: Write another story once I'm done with this? As if I'll ever be done! And I'm already writing three! Lol. Sad, sad...it is.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Gotta love the cat-couple! And Mione beating the crap out of that guy was a favorite for everyone, I think... lol. And ya gotta love little' Luci. We all do.  
  
Crystalline Lily: Lol. I thought the pea was a nice touch, lol. I've had that whole procrastination thing going on too... I hope to hell there're no summer assignments this year!  
  
Ezmerelda: I wrote you a review for that story... again, I apologize for not asking. Crystal-kitty2003: Yum yum in your tum tum.  
  
Ash: Of COURSE she beat the crap out of Osric. She wasn't going to let him, like... fuck her... lol. That would have been crude... xoP  
  
Tainted Black: Omg, your review was funnier than my chapter! Lol. That court scene was HILARIOUS... maybe, just maybe that could... come into play? Lol. Maybe not, but we'll see. If anyone kills Oz, it should be Lucius. You know how children are with bugs... he'll stick a needle in him and put him up on the wall... lol. And that's the 'Draco takes things way too seriously' kind of flirting. Lol.  
  
Little Witch: Lol. Toddler voice on a grown man... SO cute!  
  
Starry Skies: Lol, that comic strip sounds hilarious! I was laughing just reading you talk about it! Lol, so I got a little brave and took the smut a tad to the left...okay? lol. So what if I lied... are you upset? Didn't think so :o) Sorry, no Lucius in this chapter... but I think he's in the next one! Yes, actually... I'm positive. Hehe. Take it straight from the author.  
  
Gray Fox: Oh so professional your review is, lol. Thanx. I appreciate it. I like being a little unorthodox; it's fun. Hehe.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: I would have been pissed off if Draco got the wrong idea too... I mean, how over done is THAT. So, I let him watch his friend beat the shit out of his dumbass cousin. Lol. I was actually not planning on making Oz a bad guy... I think cause I like his name so much, but I did anyway... needed some sort of conflict.  
  
Tigerbrat88: Lol. I like that Lucius thing too... he's such a cutie! And yes, Oz is an ass, we know. Lol.  
  
Blue Angel: Am I? Well, thank you. Lol. If I can captivate you for a whole three hours, I'm proud. Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
Dracoluva99: Love your pn... lol. Don't we all love Draco? ::sigh:: Anyway... lol. Thanx for reviewing! It's okay that you didn't review anything else, I usually don't until I get to the end, or wherever it's at that theres no more chapters... so I'm not upset. I'm glad you took a minute to do it! Thanks!  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Osric is from the Shakesperian play "Hamlet." Do not ask me what part the character has, because I have no idea. Also, Draco's ex- girlfriend, Celia, is a Shakespereian name. From "As You Like It." Another play I've never read. Both Eglamour and Proteus (Morag's frog, which Mandy threatened, remember?) Are from the play "Two Gentlemen of Verona." This one I know. Eg is the long lost lover of Protus' girlfriend... but Proteus has ANOTHER girl, who is pregnant, which he doesn't know about, so it works out all well and good when they get back together. Anyway... on with the review, now that we've had a lesson in Shakespeare.... I'm glad you like it... I like Lucius... and I think Oz is, frankly, like a horny old-draco. Before he became the nice guy he is... ;o)  
  
Cherryplumb11: Lol, you seem to like my story a lot. Thanks for all the praise, and fyi, we ALL hate Osric, lol. He's just that kind of person ;o)  
  
Seraph: Lol... a seraph is a six-winged angel, did you know that? Lol. I bet you did ;o) Anyway... thanx for reading. Yep, 20 chapters... can you believe it? And I still have a WHOLE lot of revenge to plan. Hopefully, it'll get moving... I've got plans, baby.. let's put them into action, ya! I just picture Lucius like Art Alexikis from the band Everclear. Art had long hair, but he cut it short, and I'm like... whoa... and I figure if Luci is a little boy, his momma's gonna make him get a hair cut...lol.  
  
Cookie: Thanx. I like it too... and heres a chappy for ya!  
  
FiliatheRyuuzoku: Sorry, Ron's still trying to figure out why he can't get a girl, lol. They never DID take off that potion... and do you think he's smart enough to figure it out himself? ::shakes head:: Lol. Yep, Hermione's cheering up a tad... but then all that happens... ^^^ up there, in that chapter... whatever shall we do now?  
  
George: Lol, maybe... I never thought of it that way... Eglamour sure sounds like he is in this chappy: Hermione: Eglamour told you to kiss me? Draco: Not exactly... :oD  
  
Fred And George Weasley Are Gods: Lol, I read your story, boys... good good, by crakie! Lol. Why do you 'admire' Osric? Cause he scored a little on the one girl you never could? ::Evil grin...:: lol. You may think Draco's getting soft... and maybe he is... but he'll surprise you, don't worry. Lol. And, yes... Hermione rules.  
  
Krissy: I think it's your computer, because my Chapter two seems fine to me on mine. Thanks for reading, though. Lol. 


	22. Fun House Mirrors

Disclaimer: Do re mi fa so la ti do! I don't own these people, you know. The belong to JKR, but I wish I had her car...  
  
**NOTE! I just want to say, that Lucius being a little kid wasn't my idea! This belongs fully to Ezmerelda! Read her story "A Dragon Reborn." It's AWESOME... although I don't particularly like the ending... but I'm not leaking! Lol. Read it!**  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"This room, the drawing room, and my room downstairs are the only ones with TVs. Mum doesn't watch it, and Lucius really only likes cartoons and his video games... so I put them in the rooms I use," Draco explained and Hermione smiled.  
  
"So you have your room, your sleeping room, your bathroom, and your TV room?" she asked and he laughed.  
  
"Sort of, but this is more like my sanctuary room. I put all the cool stuff I figured out how to install in here." Hermione looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary. A bed, dresser, desk, closet, and her bags on the floor. She turned to him.  
  
"Like what?" He smiled widely.  
  
"I was hoping you might ask that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: Fun House Mirrors  
  
"I do NOT like the way you said that," she said, laughing and Draco shook his shoulders.  
  
"It's cool, promise. You can use this stuff whenever you want to; look, see this button?" He asked, pointing to a red button on the wall, covered in a plastic guard.  
  
"Yeah..." she said suspiciously.  
  
"I'll show you what it does if you get up; otherwise, it's going to seriously hurt me," Draco said and Hermione sat up quickly, moving as far away from the button as she could without getting off the bed.  
  
"You know, you're scaring me a little," she said and he laughed, getting off the bed and standing, then opening the plastic box.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, finger an inch from the surface. Hermione swallowed.  
  
"I guess," she said, bracing herself, and Draco smirked as he pressed it. Instantly, a large chunk of the wall above the bed sucked in and slid down, exposing a control board of some sort, with dozens of buttons. Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"You'll like this," Draco assured her, getting back on the bed, kneeling in front of the board. He turned to look at Hermione. "Come here, it won't bite; promise," he said and she narrowed her eyes slightly, crawling up next to him. Draco smirked and pushed the first button on the top row, labeled BAR. She only had a moment to try and figure out the acronym before a buzz from somewhere else in the room startled her. Hermione turned to face it, and watched as a section of the floor fell away and a mini-bar ascended in its place. The look on her face showed that she was surprised. Draco smirked, but didn't say anything before pushing the next button.  
  
This continued for quite some time. While Hermione watched, Draco pushed every button, and things popped out of walls, fell from the ceiling, sprung from the floor. Everything from an aquatic fish tank to a ceiling suspended stereo system. With everything out, the room was terribly cluttered, but amazing.  
  
"Last one," Draco said and Hermione turned her eyes to him for the first time since the bar had appeared. He raised his eyebrows once and pushed the last button: MRS. Now that she knew was an acronym, or an abbreviation. With that same mechanic buzz, every inch of the room fell away, displaying mirrors. Everywhere. Mirrored walls, ceiling, and floor. Everywhere she looked, Hermione was greeted with her reflection.  
  
"Ugh, I don't like that one," she said, closing her eyes. Draco looked at her curiously as he began to push all the buttons again, in quicker succession, causing everything to become hidden again. That is, everything except the mirrors. When the buzzing stopped, Hermione opened her eyes, thinking everything would be back to normal, but was disappointed. It was even worse now; there were no accents to hide her. Her reflection was visible from everywhere. She turned to Draco, who was looking angelic in the reflected light from the windows. "What about the mirrors?" she asked dryly and he turned around, sitting with his back against the wall just below the controls.  
  
"I'm not quite ready to take them down yet," he explained and Hermione smiled as convincingly as she could.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I want to know why you don't like them," he said bluntly and Hermione looked away from his face, turning to look at the bed; the only non- reflective surface left in the room.  
  
"It's not that I don't think it's nice... if I were a ghost, I'd love them." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why is that? They'd be no fun if you didn't have a reflection," he said and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"That's the only problem I have with them," she said and he looked shocked.  
  
"What? You're beautiful, Hermione," he said softly, moving close, but Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah..." she said disbelievingly and Draco was literally shocked. How could she NOT think herself attractive?  
  
"No, really, Hermione... you are," he said, bringing a hand to turn her chin toward him. "I've told you so before, haven't I?" Hermione smiled, laughing softly.  
  
"About ten seconds before you screwed me, but only because you're good at spontaneous compliments. If you'd said 'Nothing, I was just wondering where I could find a paper bag,' I probably would have gotten pissed off," she said quietly, eyes closed gently and Draco shook his head.  
  
"You're being ridiculous," he said and she shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to try and make me feel better, Draco. I know I'm nowhere near as pretty as the girls you're used to. I've accepted that."  
  
"Wow, Mya. Your self-image is so far off... it's scary," he said and she turned her head slightly, then took a small breath.  
  
"Can we not talk about this anymore?" she asked, pleadingly, and Draco looked blankly at her.  
  
"Only if I can leave up the mirrors," he said and she let her breath go.  
  
"Fine," Hermione agreed and slid down on the bed, opening her eyes and staring at herself in the ceiling. She watched impassively as Draco moved toward her, lying on his side, facing her. "Tell me more about your father," she suggested and Draco smiled, moving a hand to rest on her stomach. Hermione blinked slowly, but didn't otherwise acknowledge it.  
  
"He's not as stupid as he looks, for one thing. He knows everything he used to, except all the dark magic stuff. Everything Voldemort approved of just sort of... disappeared. That is, except the muggle-hating thing. According to the doctors, he's a grown man trapped in the body of a five-year-old, trapped in the body of a grown man. He has the common sense and maturity of a toddler, but everything else is the same. As far as I know, he still sleeps with my mother. He's not as innocent as he looks... which is why I got so upset when he was looking at you. He knew exactly what he was doing," Draco said, glaring a little at nothing. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"And I did that," she said. It was a statement, not a question. "Show me a sane man, and I'll cure him for you."  
  
"Oh no, we are not getting into that again. You saw him, Hermione. He's definitely happier... and Osric likes him better, and I definitely do... Mother is a little short-tempered at his immaturity, but she likes it. He makes her laugh sometimes. He never used to make her laugh. Never once, that I can remember. She told me that it's like she gets to have me back, as a child. When I was younger, I hardly ever saw her, much less played with her or anything. She wanted it, too. She wanted to be my Mum, and he wouldn't let her. Now she gets to be his Mum." Hermione smiled unintentionally.  
  
"That sounds nice," she said dreamily and Draco smirked.  
  
"It is," he said and Hermione turned to him briefly, then turned back to the ceiling.  
  
"Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked quietly and Draco propped himself up on his elbow.  
  
"I do, but that word doesn't really do you justice," Hermione smiled. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore?" She shrugged.  
  
"It's less uncomfortable than talking about your father," she said and Draco smiled, then leaned close to softly kiss her lips.  
  
"Speaking of which, I should probably..." he started to say, but was interrupted by that long bell-tone. "Mother?" There was a sigh from the other end.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, dear, but your father refuses to go to sleep without seeing you. Could you, perhaps, come... tuck him in, for lack of better words?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Of course, Mother. I was actually just thinking about going to check on him."  
  
"Thank you dear. I'll see you in a moment," said the bodiless voice of Narcissa, and the tone went off again.  
  
"Like I was saying," Draco said, turning back to Hermione. "I should go see my father." He swiftly rolled over her, and directly onto the floor, quite ungracefully. Hermione laughed. "Well... that didn't have the effect I expected," he said and she patted his head.  
  
"It's okay, Drakey. You tried." Draco smirked and got up, brushing himself off. Then, Hermione frowned slightly. "Will you come back?" He paused and smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You wished to see me, Father?" Draco said as he knocked on the door to his parents' bedroom. His mother was standing outside in her nightgown, arms crossed and looking annoyed.  
  
"Draco!" called an excited voice from within and Draco sighed, opening the door.  
  
"Father," he said professionally, looking at Lucius in his bed, wearing fire-truck pajamas. The older man made a face.  
  
"Dra-co! Why do ya always gotta talk to me like I'm a... teacher or something?" Draco looked to the heavens and shook his head. "Where's Hermione?" Lucius asked sadly and Draco set his jaw, blinking hard.  
  
"Mother only requested me to come, Father. Hermione is upstairs."  
  
"Oh," Lucius said, but didn't look at all happy. Draco sighed.  
  
"Did you want something?" Lucius shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Just to say goodnight, I guess. Can I have a hug?" With another sigh, Draco stepped into the room and embraced his father, who hugged him much too tightly before letting go.  
  
"I shall see you tomorrow, Father," he said, stepping backward, and Lucius nodded, grinning.  
  
"Goodnight, Draco. Say goodnight to Hermione for me," Lucius said before flopping down in bed, hugging a teddy bear close. Draco shook his head and turned around, walking back into the hall and closing the door. He stood, staring blankly ahead, and let out his slight anger in a breath.  
  
"You noticed too, hm?" asked a female voice from beside him and Draco turned to see his mother, looking sadly at the floor.  
  
"Mum..." he started and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mum... I don't like it either; for more reasons than one. Maybe I should never have brought her here."  
  
"No, Draco, it's not your fault, baby. And it doesn't matter that she's here..." she said and sighed. "It happens all the fucking time. I just don't see, what the hell is wrong with me... I can't even please a five- year-old little boy. It's pathetic."  
  
"Mum..." Narcissa shook her head again.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. I'm just tired, is all," she said with a sigh and stepped toward him, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight, love."  
  
"Night, Mum," Draco said and watched his mother enter the room he'd just left. He shook his head. "What is this whole 'I am the most unattractive being still breathing' attitude everyone has all of a sudden?" he asked no one, heading for the nearest portal to return to Hermione.  
  
When he entered, she was lightly sleeping, lying on the bed with the TV on, tuned to some sort of black-and-white movie. The mirrors were still up, much to his surprise. She knew how to take them down... but she didn't. Maybe she believed what he'd said. He had been telling the truth, after all. Draco smiled spontaneously at her and turned back around, going next door to change.  
  
When he returned a second time, she was awake again, sitting up, still watching that movie... but now, she was crying and hugging her knees. Draco approached cautiously.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly and she jumped.  
  
"Ah! Holy shit, Draco... don't sneak up on me like that..." she scolded, then laughed, placing a hand to her chest as she regained her breath before wiping her eyes.  
  
"Sorry," he said smiling guiltily as he climbed back up onto the bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you seen this movie?" she asked, which Draco thought was totally off subject. He looked up at the TV.  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Don't you think it's sad?" Hermione asked, looking at him as if he were insane, and Draco nodded.  
  
"I guess, a little... what does it have to do with anything?"  
  
"A little! It's tragic! He's going to die, and she's going to be stuck all alone with that baby... and they were so in love, and..." Hermione started listing, then broke into tears again.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you're bawling because the MOVIE is SAD?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Shut up," she said, wiping her eyes again. "I happen to be a romantic, okay?" Draco laughed, shaking his head and Hermione smacked him. "I thought I told you to shut up!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry..." he said, lying back. Hermione smirked at him for a moment, then assumed her position, head on his stomach while she laid across the width of the bed. "Ow!" he said as her head came into contact a little too roughly. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Sorry, sorry..." she mocked and he sent her a glare. Hermione laughed, then lifted her head, swiping her arm under and letting her hair flare out around her before she rested herself comfortably, watching the movie again. Draco let out a labored breath and moved his hand into her hair, combing through it lightly. Hermione smiled and took his other hand, which was lying alone on the bed, placing it on her stomach, fingers entwined with hers. Draco smiled to himself and turned his head to the side, watching with her.  
  
He fell asleep in no time.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione whispered as the ending credits appeared on the screen. He'd stopped combing her hair long ago, and his breathing was slow... plus he hadn't moved in over an hour. "Draco?" she asked again, but, for the second time, got no response. Then, Hermione turned her head. Sure enough, Draco was sleeping, looking perfect and immaculate, as always. The epitome of the devil in disguise. She sighed contentedly.  
  
After a few more moments of observation, Hermione sat up and turned around, shutting off the TV and bathing the room in darkness. She spun to lay normally and cuddled up to Draco. They were both above the covers, but she didn't want to wake him up just for that. It was warm; they'd be fine.  
  
A meow woke Hermione just before she fell asleep. She opened her eyes just in time to see two black nothings jump up on the bed and cuddle up to Draco's other side. She smiled at them. At least they were getting along. Draco shifted slightly in his sleep and Hermione squeezed him closer, closing her eyes again, and feeling Draco's arm lift over her head and pull her into him. Wearing a large smile, she was finally allowed to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT are you WEARING?" Draco asked in amazement as Hermione came back into the room. He woke alone, in her bed, and knew she'd slept with him... he could smell her sweet aroma on the pillowcases... Hermione looked down at herself, then back up again.  
  
"Clothes?" She was wearing a magenta/pink tank top with a large sunflower decal on the front, and a short, jean colored skit, displaying her delicious legs.  
  
"Yeah, but..." he shook his head, taking in everything from the pink bandana on her head, bangles on her wrist, to the matching, pink, strappy, high-heeled sandals.  
  
"What? Too happy for you?" she asked with a smirk, but Draco just shook his head, disbelievingly. "Does it make me look too much like a girl? Because you know, technically, I am one." Again, he said nothing and she sighed, dropping her shoulders. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do, okay?" Draco gave her a 'let-me-get-this-straight' look.  
  
"Then why are you wearing it?"  
  
"Because your mother thinks I'm a freak, and I want to make a good impression... even if I blew the first one," she said quietly and Draco quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yesterday, at the train station... before she even knew you knew me, she just gave this... look, like 'how disgraceful'... and I really don't want it again, is all. It's not THAT bad, is it?" she asked worriedly, looking down and Draco shook his head.  
  
"No... good, actually... it's just... not you," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Exactly the look I was trying for," she said and he laughed softly.  
  
"I'm surprised you even OWN stuff like that." Hermione shook her shoulders and pulled her wand from a charmed pocket.  
  
"This is what this shirt looked like when I bought it, three years ago," she stated, then flicked her wand at herself. "This is what this shirt looked like when I wore it, last week." The pink shirt had changed, of course, to black and the sunflower was replaced by a large white skull and crossbones. Draco nodded in understanding, then sighed deeply.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Hermione shrugged and switched back to pink.  
  
"How should I know; you're the host here, remember?" Draco shrugged. "Although, first off, I need to talk to you about something," she said, sitting gently on the bed. Draco frowned; that usually wasn't good.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I think we should put Osric on The List," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"Hell. Yeah," he said, each word a sentence and Hermione smiled at him, then took a breath.  
  
"And take Lucius off." Draco stopped everything.  
  
"What? Are you insane?" She shrugged.  
  
"Never really been tested..."  
  
"Take Lucius off The List? After what he pulled yesterday? No way in hell; in fact, I vote we get him double."  
  
"Draco, I just don't think it's fair... I mean, I feel sorry for the poor guy... I don't feel right about manipulating someone who has naptimes and begs his wife for a cookie before dinner," she said quietly and Draco tried to look stern.  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"If we keep Lucius, I'll let you put Snape back on." Hermione's eyes lit up.  
  
"Deal," she said without question.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you like tennis?" Draco asked as they walked through the corridors, trying to think of something they could possible occupy themselves doing. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know how to play," she said sadly, running her fingers over the brightly lit stone of the wall.  
  
"Horseshoes?" She shook her head, holding out her wrists.  
  
"Carpal tunnel." Draco sighed.  
  
"Croquet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Right... Um, rock wall?" Hermione froze and closed her eyes.  
  
"No," she said bluntly and Draco looked curious for a moment, then he smirked.  
  
"Are you afraid of heights?" he asked suspiciously and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Yes you are, you're afraid of heights," Draco said, laughing amusedly. Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"So what," she asked, eyes narrowed slightly. Draco, smiling widely, shook his head and held out a hand to stop her from walking. He fished his wand from his pocket and muttered an incantation, which was followed by a bell tone much like the one Narcissa's calls had been announced by, but of a slightly lower key.  
  
"Yes, Draco?" said the bodiless voice of Narcissa Malfoy, and Hermione turned back to inspecting the stone, still listening, but bored of always watching Draco talk to the ceiling.  
  
"Mother, I'm taking Hermione into town." Now she was interested. Hermione turned her eyes to him again, and saw the smirk on his face. She knew immediately that she was in trouble.  
  
"That's fine, dear. Will you be back before dinner?" asked Narcissa and Draco thought for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"Nah, don't count on it, Mum."  
  
"Alright, love. Have fun, and be careful; stay together," she reminded him and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Mother. Bye," he said and flicked his wand, causing the tone to sound again.  
  
"Into town, hm? What if I don't want to go into town?"  
  
"Then you can stay here... with Osric," Draco suggested with a slight aura of iciness and Hermione's smile dropped.  
  
"I was just kidding, Draco. Why so high strung?" He sighed a little and shrugged.  
  
"Sorry, bad last couple of days, I guess," he said, placing a hand on the small of her back and continuing down the hall. Hermione smirked, and this time brought her arm around him and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... yesterday wasn't so bad." Draco smirked and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the first half was pretty good," he agreed and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Just pretty good?"  
  
"Yep," he said and she looked up at him curiously. "But there was this span of about three hours that was absolutely amazing." Hermione smiled widely and laid her head back down, letting him lead her out some French doors and into a garden. Draco continued, winding though the maze of bush, until they came to dirt path. In the distance, a tiny village could be seen, not much bigger than Hogsmeade.  
  
A/N: Hehehe... this chapter might be a tad on the boring side... not much happened, really, but I'll make up for it in the next one... promise!! You guys are gonna love this! Or hate it, one of the two! Lol, powerful emotion... gr.... hehe. Until next time! Keep Reviewing!  
  
PRF:  
  
Ezmerelda: I put a disclaimer for your Lucius! I was planning on it when I first introduced him, but I totally forgot! There it is, hehe. I know, Hermione hides her feelings well... ;o)  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol, thanx. And yes, conflict I have... lol. Conflict I have... I liked last chapter too, but a lot of it was filler. As was this one. Next chappy will ROCK! And the one after isn't bad, either ;o)  
  
Princess: Lol. I know, I warned you. You'll be disappointed with this chapter too if you think not much happened in the last... Lol. They watch a movie, then go for a walk. Woo hoo...  
  
KittyKat589: They'll get revenge, I promise... but yes, I agree, they are going a tad soft. But, believe me, it's only toward each other... and maybe one other person, but I won't give that away just yet... You'll see.  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: I update at least once a week! Are you kidding? Lol. I've NEVER waited that long on Guilly! Flames, yes... but not Guilly! Lol. Or MPES, except b/w chapter 1 and 2... but that's understandable. Lol. But I'm glad you like it so much ;o) it makes me happy inside.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Yes, it was, but you see... it's like a geometry proof. Sometimes you have to point out the obvious! Lol. And yeah, Draco mustn't have been taught the fine are of the 'white lie.' Lol. But that's good... I guess. Right!  
  
Jellybean: it's totally okay. I understand stuff comes up. No biggie. Thanx for doing it now, though, I appreciate it. Thanx for the applause!  
  
Sleepy-kitty: ::bats eyelashes:: she's in LOVE! Lol. Hardcore, yeah... WAS being the key word. We all know Draco does love her... he's just gotta work up the guts and say it! And, you have it backward. Mya is pronounced My -uh or M-eye-uh (same thing) Mia is pronounced Me-uh. Get it? Lol.  
  
Crystalline Lily: Your childhood dream: to be old and wrinkly. Lol. Yeah, Mya's a little... messed up... but it's all good. She knows what she's doing. And, hey, at least she's got Draco now, right? Right. Sorry Luci wasn't in this chappy... and I'm sorry to say he's not in 23 either... but yes, definitely in 24. He's got a whole big scene in that one. Such a cutie!  
  
Xxhxx: Thanx. I like this and MPES better than Flames. But that's me.  
  
HermSpex44: Thanx! My chapters a pretty uniform. They're always at least ten pages, but no more than thirteen or fourteen. Once I get to fifteen, I try and find an earlier place to stop, then move the excess into the next chapter. I know, I need more darkness... I'll try for that. Hehe. You'll like 24.  
  
Ash: Yeah, that's true. I hate it when that happens... :o(  
  
Little Witch: Lol. Thanx. I have a TV in my room.... O:o)  
  
Bitch with a Sword: Lol, love your penname... thanx 4 reading. 


	23. Olympus

Disclaimer: Potter fotter bo botter Banana fanna mo manna, Potter... belongs to JK. As well as Hermione fione bo bione, and Draco faco bo baco. And yeah... everyone else...  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Into town, hm? What if I don't want to go into town?"  
  
"Then you can stay here... with Osric," he said a bit icily and Hermione frowned. "Sorry, bad last couple of days, I guess." She smirked  
  
"Oh, I don't know... yesterday wasn't so bad." Draco smirked and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the first half was pretty good," he agreed and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Just pretty good?"  
  
"Yep," he said and she looked up at him curiously. "But there was this span of about three hours that was absolutely amazing." Hermione smiled widely and laid her head back down, letting him lead her out some French doors and into a garden. Draco continued, leading her though the maze of bush, until they came to dirt path. In the distance, a tiny village could be seen, not much bigger than Hogsmeade.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: Olympus  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they started down the path and Draco smirked, pointing ahead. She sighed. "Well, I know that..."  
  
"You'll see when we get there," Draco assured mysteriously, and Hermione sighed, giving up.  
  
"Damn. I really, really, really hate these shoes. I must have had a momentary lapse into senility when I bought them," she said after a few minutes, stopping and crouching down, pulling little rocks from between her foot and the shoe sole. Draco smirked as he waited for her. "Ugh, that's it... screw this," she said, standing up again and searching frantically through her pocket for her wand. When she found it, Hermione changed her shoes into her trusty black sneakers and Draco laughed.  
  
"Those go nicely with your little... ensemble there," he said and she scowled at him, charming them neon green.  
  
"Better?" she asked with a sick sweetness and Draco laughed, shaking his shoulders.  
  
"You're the one wearing them, not me," he said and she rolled her eyes, charming the sneakers a bland white.  
  
"Maybe, but you're the one walking around with me, aren't you? It's not like I'm ever going to see anyone I meet again, but... YOU might," she said, starting to walk again. Draco just kept his impassive smirk.  
  
"Hey, if anyone asks, I'll say that you're Lucius' mistress and you let him pick out your clothes this morning," he said with a hint of amusement and Hermione scowled, tucking a loose piece of hair back into her bandana.  
  
"Would you really say that?" she asked curiously and Draco laughed out loud.  
  
"No! Are you kidding? I'd tell them you're MY mistress and *I* let Lucius pick out your clothes this morning," he said and Hermione hit his arm, but couldn't force down her smile. She crossed her arms and stepped a little away, but Draco didn't seem to mind. He sent her sideways glances, combined with his smirk, continuing to town. Once they made it to the entrance of the small village, Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her on a course for somewhere unknown.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked, walking contentedly beside him. Draco smiled.  
  
"You sound suspicious," he pointed out and Hermione shook a shoulder.  
  
"A little. I know you're planning something I'm probably not going to like, I just don't know what," she said, pretending that she didn't care in the slightest. Draco smirked.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Ha! No way," Hermione assured, sticking her nose up at the thought and Draco's smirk grew. That was a yes if he ever heard one. "Are you going to answer me, or not?"  
  
"We're going to conquer your fears, my dear." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What have I told you about rhyming?" she asked and he looked to the sky, shaking his head. "And what do you mean 'conquer my fears'? What am I afraid of that can be conquered so damn easily?"  
  
"Heights, of course," Draco said as if it were obvious and Hermione stopped in her tracks, face drained of color.  
  
"H-Heights?" Draco smirked widely and nodded. "H-How exactly?" Hermione asked, backing up slowly.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he said, grabbing her hand so she couldn't get away. Hermione struggled a little, but he held tight. "We... are going flying." She paled even more.  
  
"No, no, Draco, please... not that, I hate flying... Draco, stop!" she cried, struggling as he pulled her toward a small hut nestled in a tall stone wall. He managed to get her to the door, but she still wasn't cooperating in the least.  
  
"Hey," he said, pulling her toward him, and Hermione gasped slightly at his sudden closeness. "You'll be fine, I promise. I'm going to be there, remember?" he said softly, rubbing a thumb across her cheek. Hermione swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. Draco smiled at her. "Come," he said, taking her hand and pulling her inside.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do you for?" said a perky brunette who looked no more than twenty. She was seated behind the counter of the small hut, but stood as they entered. Hermione looked around briefly. It was a humble place. One room, with a dirt floor, wooden furniture, and stone walls lined with cases and cases of brooms. There was a big red door to the left of the desk, and Hermione eyed it curiously. The room held only one window, next to the door they had entered, and was lit primarily by candles. Draco laughed at the girl's question and pulled Hermione in after him, moving his hand from hers to rest on the small of her back.  
  
"Sorry Ceecee, I'm taken. But I'll let you have Oz for free," he said and Hermione looked at him curiously. The girl called Ceecee frowned.  
  
"How is he, Draco? I haven't heard from him in... it seems like years," she said, shaking her head sadly. Draco tilted his, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Just as much of an ass as ever. He's up at the house, if you want to see him. I'm sure he'd be happy to entertain you," he said and the girl snorted. "And if not... I'll talk some sense into him."  
  
"Oh, I'd like to see that..." Ceecee said sarcastically and sighed. "Don't let me bother you, sir. What would you like?"  
  
"Um," Draco said, taking a deep breath and running his eyes down the walls of brooms. Hermione, who wasn't exactly sure what to do, and felt rather awkward, let her eyes rest on Ceecee. As soon as Draco wasn't looking, the girl gave her a fierce and fiery glare and Hermione looked taken aback. Ceecee smiled politely as Draco turned back to face her. He looked to Hermione, who smiled sheepishly, then back to the store clerk. "I think I'll take a Cumulonimbus this time, Ma'am. Standard." Ceecee forced her smile to remain, and Hermione noticed, but Draco didn't seem to.  
  
"Wow, Mr. Malfoy," Ceecee said, raising her eyebrows as she stepped away from the desk, moving down the cabinets to get Draco's broom. "That's a little extravagant... even for you." Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I never rent from you anymore. I feel a little guilty," he said, smiling. Hermione stepped a little closer, and he looked down at her, his smile growing. She smiled back and rested her head against his arm, fingers interlacing with his. Ceecee took the ring of keys from the hook on her belt and found the correct one, opening a case that did not have a display window, like all the others. From inside, she drew a shiny black broom with black bristles, highlighted in red. It was the most beautiful Hermione had ever seen. Ceecee took a breath as she went back behind the counter.  
  
"That'll be..." she started, but Draco held up a hand, taking the broom from her.  
  
"Just put it on my tab, Ceecee. Or better... put it on Osric's tab," he said with a smirk and Ceecee laughed, nodding. She pressed a spot on the counter, which didn't look at all irregular, and the big red door opened, revealing a beautiful landscape. Draco ignored the small peep of fear from Hermione and smiled as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Have a good flight, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded at the clerk and gave Hermione a gentle push toward the door. She moved reluctantly, looking up at him with pleading eyes, but Draco just smirked down at her and kept walking. Hermione looked back toward the shop one last time before the door closed behind them, and she didn't miss the death glare given to her by the brown haired girl. Forgetting her fear, but still quivering, Hermione looked up at Draco, who was leading her toward an open expanse of grass.  
  
"Draco," she whispered and he looked to her, still smirking. "Who was that girl?" Hermione asked, glaring over her shoulder at the door. Draco frowned slightly.  
  
"Celia," he said and Hermione snapped her head back to face him.  
  
"You mean..." He nodded, and Hermione joined him. "I thought she looked familiar... that explains the death glares, then," she said quietly, ignoring the look of confusion Draco gave her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, Draco. You couldn't get a clue if you were in a field filled with horny clues in the middle of clue mating season and you smeared your body with clue-musk and did a clue-mating dance," she said, using hand gestures to indicate the smearing and dancing of her scenario. Draco looked perhaps twice as clueless. "She's obviously infatuated with you. You didn't notice the flirting?" Realization seemed to come as a shock to Draco, and he turned his eyes back to the doors.  
  
"No..." he said and Hermione sighed. Then, she thought of something, and her hatred toward the girl severely diminished.  
  
"Does Osric know she works there?" Draco nodded absently, still staring curiously at the door. "She's like a hundred yards away and he STILL didn't bother to come and see her? And they're supposed to be dating?" Now Draco looked back to her.  
  
"Yeah... hey, I never thought of that. What an ass," he said and Hermione laughed quietly.  
  
"With an intellect rivaled only by garden tools," she added, nodding and Draco smiled. He leaned in to kiss her, and Hermione let him, feeling much better than she had moments ago.  
  
"Come on," he whispered as they broke apart, and Hermione's face dropped again as she remembered what they'd set out to do. Draco took a step or so away from her and mounted the broom, sliding down as far as he could. "Okay, get on," he instructed with a smile and Hermione swallowed, but moved cautiously forward, lifting her leg over the broom and settling herself in front of him. Draco smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping the other on the broom handle. Hermione herself held it like there was no tomorrow, although she felt safe with Draco's arm like that... "I won't let you fall, Mya," he whispered, squeezing her in a strange embrace, and Hermione smiled. Then, Draco kicked off, and she tensed. "It's okay..."  
  
"Please, not TOO high, okay?" she pleaded and he smiled, moving about fifteen feet above the ground.  
  
"No higher than this, I promise," he said and she sighed. This wasn't so bad... she could deal with this. Speed was not a problem; it was the height she hated. "Ready?" Hermione smiled and gripped the broom tightly, nodding. Draco made sure his arm was secure, then took off like a shot, flying at the same height. Hermione smiled. She was actually enjoying this. That is, until Draco made a left turn and flew over an immense canyon. She squealed in fear, but Draco just smirked, coming to a stop over the large ravine  
  
"You promised!" she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut. Draco laughed.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't go higher, and I didn't. It's not my fault the ground got lower," he said, still holding her tightly, and Hermione peeped. "You should know by now that I like to bend the rules, Mya." Hermione opened her eyes slightly, and shut them again.  
  
"How am I supposed to trust you when you do these things, Draco? 'Don't touch me,' to you is an open invitation to feather-fucking... 'Don't go too high,' to you means god knows how many thousands of feet above pointy rocks... what does 'I promise I won't let you fall,' mean? Dangle me by a fingernail or something?" Draco laughed softly and kissed her earlobe.  
  
"You're overreacting, Mya. That one I'm going to keep, no strings attached."  
  
"Well THAT'S a relief. No strings means no dangling," she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. Draco laughed and kissed her again.  
  
"While we're up here, we might as well try and teach you how to fly," he suggested and Hermione sniffed, feeling another tear fall, but not daring to let go and wipe it away.  
  
"Who says I don't know how to fly?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Point proven. Okay, move your left hand here," Draco said, placing his hand where he wanted her to place hers. Opening her eyes, Hermione did as he asked, feeling her head spin as she saw how dreadfully high they were.  
  
"Draco, I really don't like this..."  
  
"Shh, Mya. It's okay..."  
  
"Oh, another promise? 'It's okay,' hm... whatever could that mean in English? If you're an inch from death, but you're still alive, you're technically okay..." Draco chuckled.  
  
"Wow, you're even a bitch when you're scared out of your mind," he said and Hermione pursed her lips together.  
  
"I am not scared," she insisted, but Draco laughed heartily.  
  
"But you don't deny that you're a bitch?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I am not scared," she repeated and Draco shook his head  
  
"Wow, that's about the worst case of denial I've ever heard of. Okay, right hand goes here," he said and took his right hand from her waist moving it to where he wanted hers to be and Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Don't you DARE let go of me!" she shrieked and Draco immediately replaced his hand, smiling broadly.  
  
"Not scared, hm?" Hermione said nothing. "Okay, fine. Put your right hand here, but on the other side," he said and placed his left hand where her right should be. "Good. Now, I'm going to let go..."  
  
"Eep," Hermione peeped and Draco smiled.  
  
"Not of you, of the broom."  
  
"Double eep." He laughed.  
  
"I'm going to let go, and all you have to do is hold on tight, okay? You'll be fine. I'm right here," he said, kissing her softly behind the ear. Hermione swallowed and watched as Draco removed his hand from the broom handle and placed it with the other on her waist.  
  
"Shouldn't my first lesson be closer to the ground?" she asked weakly and felt Draco smile against her ear.  
  
"The ground isn't as far as you think," he said and she let out a ragged breath.  
  
"Oh good, that way I won't die on impact, and I'll have to suffer through hours of pain and torture. That sure is a relief," she said, a few more tears falling and Draco nuzzled her neck.  
  
"So optimistic you are," he said and Hermione sniffled again.  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"You don't have to cry, Mya... it's not that bad," he said softly, moving one hand to her hip and the other to her cheek to wipe away a tear. Hermione practically screamed. She pushed harshly back against him.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO.... DRACO!" she called, scolding him until she felt his body slide from the back of the broom. Hermione turned around to see Draco dangling from the side by one hand, smirking. Damn him to hell. He was going to fucking fall to his death... and he was smirking. "Oh, I'm sorry! Oh my god," she shrieked, beginning to hyperventilate. "Draco, please don't fall... please, I'm sorry... are you okay?" Draco was still smirking, but now he tilted his looking dreamily up at her.  
  
"You're beautiful, Mya," he said as if it were his last words, and Hermione started crying again, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Draco, what are you saying? Come back," she said frantically, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"I can't, Mya. I can't get back up. It doesn't matter now..." Hermione cried harder.  
  
"Don't talk like that..." she pleaded, breathing hard, then pried one of her hands from it's death grip on the broom handle. She wiped her sweaty palm on her jean skirt and held it out to him. "Take my hand," she called, but Draco simply smiled. Inside, he was amazed that she cared enough to put herself in danger just to help him. He shook his head.  
  
"I can't do that, Mya. You know I can't..." he said and Hermione's breathing grew even more rapid. She looked at her useless hand as if it had betrayed her, then placed it firmly over his, holding it onto the broom. It wouldn't help... if he were going to fall... she couldn't stop him. "Calm down, Hermione," he said quietly and Hermione let out a sob.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down! You're going to fall, and it's entirely my fault... oh, I'm so sorry Draco... what do I do?" she ranted and Draco chuckled softly. She felt his fingers slip a little and gasped, pushing harder on his hand. "How can you be so calm!"  
  
"Beautiful, Hermione... so beautiful," he whispered just loud enough to be heard and Hermione closed her eyes, tears falling freely. "Don't cry... don't cry, Mya." He said, but Hermione didn't listen. She sobbed, knuckles white from holding his hand. Then, it began to slip, and her eyes shot open in horror.  
  
"Draco, no..."she pleaded, shaking her head. Draco smiled at her and raised his other hand to blow her a kiss before... her hand rested alone on the broom. She screamed and reached out to him, watching his body fly smoothly through the air. She couldn't bear it and looked away, sobbing uncontrollably and bringing the hand to her face, eyes shut tight and tears pouring down her cheeks as she rocked unconsciously.  
  
She'd let him fall... he'd promised not to let her, and she'd lost him. It was her fault... she'd PUSHED him. And more over, what would she tell his poor mother? 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I pushed your son off a cliff. Thanks for letting me stay here, it's been loads of fun.'  
  
Hermione let herself sob into her hand for what seemed like hours, letting it all out... Draco was gone. No one could survive that fall... but then, a voice scared her so much she almost fell herself.  
  
"Gee Mya, I'm falling to my death, and you don't even bother to try and catch me?" Hermione gasped and opened her eyes. Draco was lying in mid air about fifteen feet below her, parallel to the ground they'd taken off from, perfectly fine and still smirking. He waved. "Love you too," he said sarcastically as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh god..." she whispered, overcome with instantaneous relief... then she realized what he'd done and sneered. "HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU INSENSITEVE LITTLE..."  
  
"Oh, you didn't know this was here?" he asked, patting the invisible barrier he was lying on. Hermione growled a little, then broke down in sobs again. She couldn't decide whether to be angry, or immensely happy and relieved. She inevitably opted for the second choice. Draco frowned as she started to cry again and slowly stood, reaching up to her. His hand was still quite a few feet from her, but she took it as a comforting gesture, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Are you sure that thing is safe?" she asked and Draco grinned, nodding.  
  
"I'll catch you... and it's soft, anyway," he said, jumping a little, and bouncing like it were a big invisible mattress. Forgetting her anger for the time being, and just wanting to be close to him again, Hermione swung her other leg over the side of the broom, and jumped down, letting it float alone and parallel to the invisible barrier. As promised, Draco caught her, and fell backward on the 'ground', inevitably pulling her with him. Hermione held him close, crying into his shirt. Draco rubbed her back comfortingly. They stayed that way for a few minutes, before she looked up, face stained with tears.  
  
"Draco..." she started, but stopped herself and touched their lips, kissing him with that same love, only intensified. Draco tried his best to kiss back, frowning internally at his inability to give her all she deserved. Hermione took a deep breath as she pulled away. "Draco..." she whispered again, then her eyes hardened. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Draco smiled.  
  
"You're not afraid of heights anymore, are you?" he asked and Hermione looked over his shoulder, down at the ravine. She smiled slightly.  
  
"No, I guess not... but you scared the shit out of me, Draco!" Draco smiled.  
  
"I know. Too bad we aren't more serious. This would be the perfect time to propose." Hermione turned to him, mouth agape.  
  
"You ARE kidding? No one in their right mind would say yes after a stunt like that! Are you out of your mind?" Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If you did that to me, I'd say yes right now, even if we AREN'T serious," he said with a smile and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Draco, if you were my husband, I'd put arsenic in your morning coffee." Draco smirked.  
  
"Hermione, if you were my wife... I'd drink it," he said and, inevitably, she laughed. And, although his joke was barely even humorous, she continued to laugh long past it's due. She became hysterical, rolling off of him on the soft surface, clutching her stomach as she laughed out all her emotions. All her fear, all her anger... but not all her relief. When she finally stopped, she opened her eyes to see Draco lying on his side beside her, smiling his winning smile, and she looked up at him, breathing deeply. "I wasn't lying, you know."  
  
"What?" she asked quietly, still trying to regain her breath, and Draco smiled broadly, lifting his hand to wipe away both the tears of fear and those of laugher.  
  
"You're beautiful." She smiled, reaching a hand to touch his face.  
  
"Now every time you say that, I'm going to think of this, and I'll just keep hating you more and more." Draco put on a pout.  
  
"You know that's not true," he said and Hermione laughed softly, then looked back up at him.  
  
"I know. I can't believe I'm not mad at you," she said, and Draco smiled.  
  
"Bloody hell, so am I," he said and she laughed again. "I really thought you'd castrate me or something," he said and she shook her head.  
  
"That's one thing I WOULDN'T do." He smiled and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione frowned a little, looking away, then she turned her eyes back to him. "I meant what I said last night, you know," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I know. Or at least, I was pretty sure. Now I know," he said, and Hermione smiled. "And I meant what I said too." She looked down, smile growing as Draco bent slightly and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled and leaned her head into him for a moment, then rolled onto her back.  
  
"So, what is this, anyway?" she asked, wiping the remaining tears from her face and flipping over, onto her stomach. Draco did the same beside her. He smiled.  
  
"Originally titled Die Wolke Schlucht, but known to the locals as Olympus," he said and she sighed blissfully.  
  
"German? That's odd, isn't it?" she asked and he smiled.  
  
"Always thinking logically, aren't we?" Hermione smiled. "It was discovered by a German, on vacation. Story is he was found cheating on his wife, and she blasted him right off the edge. Everyone had been terrified of the drop of course, and it was actually illegal to come within a hundred feet of the edge... but then, they changed it."  
  
"Hm..." she said to herself, resting her chin on her hands as she looked down. "It's beautiful... once you discover that you're not going to die." Draco laughed and she smiled. "It's like lying on a cloud... which are composed of microscopic droplets of evaporated water...are you sure it's safe? If we really fall, I WILL be mad at you," Hermione said and Draco nodded.  
  
"Cloud Ravine's been around for a hundred years, and no one's fallen yet,' he said and Hermione smiled, turning to him.  
  
"Why are we the only one's up here? I'd imagine a place like this would get tons of business," she said and Draco shrugged.  
  
"It's a teenager, snog-park kind of place. Most adults would rather not, just so they can spare the sights... and everyone, except us, is at one school or another. It'd be like going to Hogsmeade during class... there'd be no one there." Hermione nodded.  
  
"That makes sense... why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I had to pay you back for yesterday, for one, and for two, when you said you were afraid of heights, I just couldn't resist. Plus, I thought you'd like it," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I do." Hermione paused, then her eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean pay me back for yesterday? What the fuck did I do to deserve that?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Remember when you met Osric? That was like a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I wasted it because you were mad at me. I don't think that's quite fair... and you said you could take a joke. I personally think this is fun, don't you? Me playing harmless jokes on you?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, Drakey, TONS of fun... OODLES of fun... I'm having so much fun, it HURTS," she said and he laughed. "But I'm forgiving you, because I understand that that's just... you, and I'm not trying to change you. Firstly, I don't want to, and secondly, I don't think I could, even if I tried."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that," he said and she nodded. Turning back to the ravine.  
  
Draco inched closer, resting a hand on her back, and Hermione closed her eyes blissfully. When he kissed her, she kissed back. When he touched her, she squirmed. And when he called her beautiful, she told him that she loved him.  
  
They stayed in the sky for hours before Draco looked up, lifting his head.  
  
"Oh, damn..."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes and turning to him. She was still lying on her stomach, and he on his side, pressed close and resting his head on her back. He pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"The broom's gone," he said and she blinked.  
  
"The broom's gone?" she repeated and Draco nodded. "Where did it go?"  
  
"Back to the shop. I only rented it, Mya, I didn't buy it," he said, smiling and she smiled back.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Only that we have to walk back to the shop. It's getting dark, anyway. Are you hungry?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The broom, Drakey," she said and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you, it went back to the shop," he said and she nodded.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Oh; you get them for three hours, then they disappear," he said and she looked surprised.  
  
"They just... disappear?" He nodded. "What if you're flying them?"  
  
"Then you fall. You can rent them for shorter amounts of time, if that's your thing. A lot of people come up here JUST for the unexpected fall. Would you rather I'd have done that? Not said anything and just let us fall?" Hermione cringed.  
  
"No, I'd rather you'd have said 'there's a big squishy thing about fifteen feet below us, no danger'," she said and he laughed.  
  
"Now THAT would be unlike me."  
  
A/N: Haha, I knew you'd like this one... ehhe. I have no idea where it came from... it just... POPed out of my head... and I went with it. I told you they weren't going completely soft. Well, maybe Hermione... but I think she's one of those people who are like a peanut butter M&M. Hard on the outside, soft on the in. Now that I think about the next couple chapters... she really is going a little soft... Hm... I'll have to fix that. Which won't be hard, considering the situation at the end of 25...  
  
PRF:  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Chills, huh? Lol. I always get chills in band when we stop in the middle of a song... lol, I don't know why...:o)  
  
Erilyn Rose: Lol, I can understand not seeing her in pink. I can, lol. Yeah, Narcissa needs to stop being so mopey and just punch her stupid husband in the face. Lol. Would that be considered child abuse?  
  
Princess: Lol. A cult following? Creeeeepy....  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Three times? Lol. I read everything at LEAST three times. I have this original fic I started... and like, I'm stuck... so I just read it over and over for no reason...lol. And, I must congratulate you. You are the only one to notice that connection... what with the movie and MPES. In fact, I WAS thinking that when I wrote the scene... lol. Kudos!  
  
Crystal-kitty2003: Loveable? That's a new one... :o)  
  
Girl-named-Belle: Lol. I agree... but Hermione... ::sigh:: what are we going to do with the poor girl? Lol.  
  
George: He's like... you know those guys on Jerry Springer that are like adults who wear diapers and have their girlfriends take care of them like a baby? It's like that, except he really IS a baby in a grown man's body, not just some sick-o guy who pretends to be. He's basically a nice Lucius who enjoys things such as CandyLand and pizza-flavored Goldfish crackers.  
  
Andrea: Lol, thanx... I'm glad you think so! Lol, and I write all the damn time! My parents had a talk with me the other day about never getting off my computer! Lol... if I had a laptop, I'd bring it to school and pretend to take notes... ;o)  
  
KittyKat589: Exactly. List = Hardcore. Lol. Hermione's getting soft toward Lucius, but that will be explained later. Don't worry, I'm not making her get with him or any such thing.  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol. Yeah, I know what you mean. Was this action packed enough for ya? :oD  
  
Little witch: Lol. He looks the same... just more innocent and smiley... hehe. And yeah, I know it's boring. I wanted to get that 'I love you' thing out of the way.  
  
Fallen Angel's Heart: Lol... or ELSE? So scared... so very scared... lol. Thanx for reading and stuff.  
  
Tainted Black: Well, of course she's not confident. Sure, Draco likes her... and Osric practically tried to fuck her in the hall... but thing about it. EVERYONE else hates her... or so she thinks. And what about those ex-boyfriends? Eep. I'd be a little hesitant to believe in my beauty too... And I like my mental version of Lucius... he's such a cutie! If he were half as old, I'd crush him... I would.  
  
Lizard Queen: Thanx! I'm glad you took the time to read my fic... I know it's getting a little lengthy... but, hehe... it's all good.  
  
Demented Lollipop: Interesting name, lol. Thanx for reading!  
  
Biblioholic88: I don't know what's going to happen in the end yet! Lol. I gotta get them through 'The List' still... :oD  
  
Bitch with a Sword: Lol. I would do the exact same thing if they made Lucius a kid in the books. That would be stupid... but I'm allowed to be stupid if I want to! Yeah! To JK, both Lucius and Draco will forever remain evil. I hate that lady...  
  
Crystalline Lily: As you can see, Draco had a jolly good reason to take her into town! Lol.  
  
Krissy: I don't really know all the details, but it's something like... this disease in your wrists that restricts the flow of blood or something... and you can get blood clots easy so you can't do anything that puts too much strain on your wrists. You can get it from typing on the computer.... :gasp::  
  
Dracos Athena: I love greek mythology... :oD. Oh... I'm planning one hell of an Osric beating.... owch... lol. 


	24. Cookie Capers

Disclaimer: Pumpkin cake, pumpkin cake, writer man. Bake me a script as fast as you can. You write it, you type it, you mark it with a J for Rowling and me!  
  
(to the theme of patty cake. I changed it to pumpkin, cause... you know... wizards... pumpkins... never mind)  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"The broom's gone," he said and she blinked.  
  
"The broom's gone?" she repeated and Draco nodded. "Where did it go?"  
  
"Back to the shop. I only rented it, Mya, I didn't buy it," he said, smiling and she smiled back. "We have to walk back to the shop. It's getting dark, anyway. Are you hungry?" Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up.  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"Oh; you get them for three hours, then they disappear," he said and she looked surprised.  
  
"They just... disappear?" He nodded. "What if you're flying them?"  
  
"Then you fall. Would you rather I'd have done that? Not said anything and just let us fall?" Hermione cringed.  
  
"No, I'd rather you'd have said 'there's a big squishy thing about fifteen feet below us, no danger'," she said and he laughed.  
  
"Now THAT would be unlike me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: Cookie Capers  
  
Hermione laughed and Draco stood, then offered his hands to help her up. He placed a hand on the small of her back and they started back to the shop.  
  
"How far did we go, anyway?"  
  
"Not as far as it seems. I know a short-cut," Draco said and Hermione smiled, sighing.  
  
"Of course you do. God forbid you do anything normal," she said and he laughed, turning to kiss the side of her forehead.  
  
"You're something else, you know that?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"So I've been told, but this is the first time it's ever been a compliment," she said and Draco smirked.  
  
"Who said it was a compliment?" Hermione shot him a sideways glare and he chuckled, leading her what seemed to be even farther away from the shop.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right... way..." she said, but cut herself off as they came to the top of a small hill and found themselves on the other side of the shop. Draco smirked at her, but Hermione kept her eyes on the small building, remembering the girl behind the big red door. Noticing her lack of reaction, Draco gave up on rubbing it in and sighed, pushing her gently to come with him. At this jolt, Hermione looked innocently up at him, and Draco gave her half a smile.  
  
"What?" he asked gently; with Hermione, there was always something wrong. However, she simply shook her head and picked up the pace a little, trying not to seem too obvious. Draco remained quiet and followed, not speaking or stopping until they made it back to the door. He knocked, and it opened.  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Malfoy. I was expecting you'd be back soon," Celia said, smiling, and Hermione was the one to glare this time. Of course, only when Draco wasn't looking. Celia did the same. There was a cat-fight going on right under his nose and Draco didn't even notice. He smiled at Celia.  
  
"Nice seeing you again, Cee. I'll tell Oz to be expecting you, hm?" Celia laughed.  
  
"If you think I should come, I'd love to, Draco," she said, smirking under the glares Hermione was distributing, almost equally, to both Draco and Celia. Draco smirked.  
  
"I'd like to see his reaction, that's for sure," he said, paused a moment, then turned to Hermione. "Hungry, love?" Celia dropped her smile into the fiery pits of hell as she heard this, and Hermione, although surprised, gave Draco a half smile. He pulled her a little closer and turned momentarily back to Celia, who couldn't seem to smile again. "Later Ceecee," he said and gave Hermione a gentle push toward the door. She smirked triumphantly back at Celia, who was burning in a jealous rage.  
  
Draco closed the door to the shop behind them and took Hermione's hand, starting slowly down a random street. She eyed him curiously, still trying to figure out why Mr. Loves-nobody-but-me would call her such an affectionate name. Draco smirked, turning his head down to look at her.  
  
"You know what? I think you're right," he said and Hermione lifted an eyebrow. "She does still like me, doesn't she?" Then, she frowned.  
  
"So, now that we've left the horrid broom shop...let's talk about the CLERK. The clerk who has an INFATUATION with you. I don't feel at all uncomfortable," Hermione mumbled, but loud enough for Draco to hear. He laughed and smirked.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at you when I called you love?" he asked and Hermione looked up at him. Draco shook his head. "Priceless. That girl has some issues if she thinks she has even the slimmest chance of EVER coming within light-years of getting back with me." Despite the fact that he'd just admitted to calling her a term of endearment to gage the reaction of an ex-girlfriend, Hermione couldn't help but smile. It made her feel so much better knowing that Draco practically hated that girl. The feeling was mutual. Then, Draco turned to Hermione, looking thoughtful. "You know... I never called her love. Or rented a Cumulo when we went flying... or slept next to her." Hermione looked up at him, but Draco turned his head away, looking ahead.  
  
"What did you do, fuck her and walk away?" she asked and Draco laughed.  
  
"Of course not. It was the other way around... but I didn't want her to sleep in my bed," he said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Why not?" He paused a moment, then looked at her.  
  
"I don't know," he said as if the thought had never crossed his mind before. "In fact... you're the only girl I've ever slept with. I've had my drive around the block, but I've never stopped at another gas station," Draco said and Hermione laughed at his crude metaphor. He smiled. Draco had lied slightly; he knew why. It was the same reason he hadn't given up and let Osric have Mya. It was the same reason he'd practically begged his mother to let her stay. It was the same reason he'd had so much trouble confessing his feelings. Because she was Hermione. Hidden, unprotected, frail, vague, gorgeous, intoxicating Hermione. Then, she sighed, breaking his chain of thoughts.  
  
"Me neither," she said, smiling crookedly and Draco smiled. That actually made him feel a little better. He was, in some way, as special to her as she was to him. Just by that tiny confession, he knew. He sighed blissfully.  
  
"Do you want dinner? I know the perfect place..." Draco asked and Hermione laughed a little.  
  
"Why do you always ask me if I'm hungry? Is it because YOU are?" she asked suspiciously and Draco shrugged innocently.  
  
"Partially. But it's mostly because you're so damn skinny... wouldn't want you to blow away or anything of such. What would I tell your parents?" he said playfully, but it made Hermione frown. Then, she glared slightly.  
  
"If you really did fall off that damn cliff, what would *I* tell YOUR parents, provided I managed to fly out alive?" she asked coldly and Draco brought her hand to his lips.  
  
"I thought, although we agreed it was surprising, you weren't mad at me?" he said and Hermione sighed, watching him pout and press his lips to her skin.  
  
"Alright, alright... I'm not... but... I seriously think that joke was NOT funny. I mean, dead people are never funny... unless they happen to be in Gryffindor," Hermione said and Draco laughed, kissing her forehead again.  
  
"Let's go. This time, it IS because I'm hungry," Draco said, pulling her down another street, toward a red neon sign which read: Hades' Lair.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This has got to be the coolest place I have ever seen in my life," Hermione said, smiling widely as they entered the diner and Draco smiled in spite.  
  
"I thought you might like it," he agreed, nodding, and Hermione beamed. She immediately pulled out her wand and changed her clothes back to normal, making her shirt black with the white skull and crossbones, and the skirt dark, but still denim. Again, her sneakers became black, as well as her bandana, and, just for looks, a black felt choker graced her neck. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like what I WAS wearing was appropriate attire? Pa-lease," she said, shaking her head. Draco laughed and pulled her toward a table. Hermione looked around one more time before she would let herself settle into conversation.  
  
The restaurant had a black and red-checkered floor, black walls, and tables of fingerprint-free chrome, the chairs with black cushioning. The bartender was dressed as a vampire, making what Hermione recognized a Bloody Mary. Then, a little surprisingly, he downed it himself. She chuckled silently. Maybe he really WAS a vampire. The jukebox seemed to play only old horror movie music, complete with screams of pain and evil laughter. Bats hung from the pitch-black ceiling, and would occasionally twitch, but didn't seem to do much else. Hermione assumed it was some sort of charm.  
  
One waitress in a very short French Maid outfit was scrubbing one of the empty, and already gleaming tables. As she stood up, Hermione noted that she wore stage make-up, and looked vaguely similar to the bride of Frankenstein, minus the white streaks in her hair. When she bent to pick a sponge from a bucket, she gave the Hogwarts couple a pretty interesting view. Curious, and slightly suspicious, Hermione turned swiftly to Draco, trying to determine if he had been looking.  
  
He hadn't.  
  
Draco was, in reality, staring directly at Hermione. She smiled; causing him to do the same, then continued her survey. A couple in their mid twenties sat at a table quite far away from them, drinking strawberry daiquiris and smoking, dressed vaguely like Sharon and Ozzy Osbourne. Another couple of, surprisingly, very old women, were contentedly sitting next to the jukebox, chattering and periodically slipping out their teeth. Other than that, the diner was pretty much empty. Hermione looked up at the clock, whose hands seemed to be made of real human fingers, to tell that it was, in fact, almost nine o'clock. Again, she turned back to Draco, smiling.  
  
"This really is great, Draco. Do you come here often?" He smiled.  
  
"Yep. But, I've never brought anyone before," he said, grinning as he leaned back, glad that Hermione had decided that she liked the place. She smirked.  
  
"You experience a lot of firsts with me, don't you?" she asked and his grin grew.  
  
"Indeed." Draco picked a menu from the caddy on the table and opened it, then turned it upside down and pushed it toward Hermione. "Pick anything you want; my treat," he suggested, and Hermione looked at him, slightly baffled, but Draco nodded his encouragement with a grin. A tad hesitantly, Hermione turned her eyes to the menu, only to look back up after about a minute of reading.  
  
"Right... I have absolutely no idea what any of this is." Draco laughed and Hermione smiled at him. "Idea. Order for me." Draco straightened up.  
  
"What?" She nodded, leaning back in her seat, work finished.  
  
"Yep. Be gentlemanly. Nothing too revolting, please," she said and he smiled widely.  
  
"That... I can do."  
  
~  
  
"And... this would be?"  
  
"Chicken."  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Pretty sure... it's non-toxic, I know that much." Hermione blew a strand of hair from her face, closely inspecting the plate before her. Draco seemed to think it was blackened chicken... but it looked more like charcoal in fish-gut sauce. Although a bit hesitant, Hermione lifted her fork, dipping it into the blood red bath her 'chicken' was engulfed in. She looked up at Draco, who had ordered the same thing and was smiling and chewing happily. Swallowing slightly, Hermione brought the fork to her lips, gently tasting the delicate sauce.  
  
It was delicious; syrupy and sweet... evidently some sort of berry... but it was much better than it looked. Hermione smiled at Draco, and he beamed.  
  
"Good, right?" he asked and she nodded slowly, pausing before turning back to her plate. She had gained a bit of confidence. If the sauce was good, the chicken had to be, right? With much less hesitation and a smile on her face, Hermione sawed off a bite-sized bit of the crumbly substance, dipping it in her sauce. It looked literally revolting, but she was ready. As expected, it was delectable. Again, Draco beamed at her happiness.  
  
The two suspended prefects talked and laughed together, slowly eating their dinner, both content with everything. After Draco finished, he pushed his chair back.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said and stood up, turning toward the door. Hermione looked up at him, confused and suspicious.  
  
"Wait," she said and he turned back, smiling at her. "You're not going to stiff me, are you?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Maybe later," he said and kissed her lightly. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
  
"If I have to wash dishes, I'm going to stiff YOU," she said, glaring slightly and Draco nodded.  
  
"I'm sure you would... if you were wearing a white shirt while doing said dishes," he quipped quickly, then turned and swept out of the restaurant. Hermione shook her head and concentrated on her just over half-eaten chicken. It was good, but there was just so much of it... With a sigh, she gave up on dinner, taking a sip of water before looking behind her, to the large picture window, decaled in black flames. Wherever Draco had gone, he was there before she could see.  
  
Resting an arm on the back of her chair and her chin on her hand, Hermione waited for him to reappear. She didn't think he'd just leave her there... but then again, Draco had a habit of doing things she didn't think he would. It wasn't ten minutes before he suddenly appeared, walking by the window, and Hermione turned around, trying her best to look like she hadn't been watching. She kept her eyes down as he approached, still picking at her chicken.  
  
Draco slid back into his seat, smiling widely, and took a sip of his water, as if he'd never left. Hermione looked up, putting down her fork again. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face.  
  
"Well, where'd you go?" she asked and Draco sat a little straighter, grin growing.  
  
"I got you something," he said and Hermione's smiled dropped, accenting the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Me?" Draco nodded. "Why?" she asked, still somewhat shocked, and he shrugged a little, digging deep within his pocket.  
  
"You're my girlfriend, right? What kind of a guy would I be if I didn't spontaneously get my girl presents?" he asked as if it were the stupidest question he'd ever had to answer and Hermione turned her head away from him slightly. Now that... felt good.  
  
"I don't know... a normal one?" Draco laughed and slid a small felt box across the table toward her. Hermione looked to the gift, and the horrid image of a diamond ring passed through her mind. She looked up at Draco, who nodded, looking like a five year old at Christmas. Hermione smiled and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"  
  
"Open it," he encouraged and she turned her eyes back to the ring-box. This could turn out very badly. With hesitant fingers, she opened the lid, afraid of what she might find inside. A smile crossed her lips as she observed the gift, and she looked up at Draco, who was grinning. It was a navel ring. She almost wanted to laugh... that was about the last thing she expected. It was gorgeous, however, and definitely fit her taste. A tiny silver shield, shaped like a coat of arms, with a snake-like black 'S' across it. "The closest thing I could find to a Slytherin crest," he said and she laughed, touching it lightly with her fingers.  
  
"Thank you, Draco," she said softly and he smiled. After a moment, Hermione looked up at him. "Why a Slytherin crest?" Draco grinned widely.  
  
"Inside joke."  
  
"One I'm not in on?" she asked with an inclined eyebrow and Draco laughed  
  
" Oh, you'd be surprised. I noticed you didn't have one... and all your others are so evil, it fit. Do you like it?" She nodded vigorously.  
  
"I love it," Hermione said softly, then looked around. Sharon and Ozzy were still at their table, now a few daiquiris richer and pretty much fucking on Ozzy's chair. The golden girls had left hours ago... long past their bedtime, and the bartender was asleep, a Playwizard magazine draped across his chest. The waitress was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't bother Hermione in the slightest.  
  
Convinced it was safe, Hermione leaned back in her chair and lifted her shirt, proceeding to remove her current ring. A small silver ball with sharp looking spikes. Once it was placed on the table, she immediately replaced it with her new crest. Hermione looked down and smiled, running her fingers over her stomach, then looked back to Draco, who was watching intently and grinning like mad.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" called a high voice and Hermione spun around to see the grinning face of Lucius Malfoy. It'd been almost a day since Draco had taken her to Olympus, and she was wandering about the manor, feeling content with so many big brass doors to take her to safety, should she lose her way. She smiled at the man who was about four inches taller than she.  
  
"Hello Lucius."  
  
"Hermione, will you come play with me? Draco's a big meanie, and Osric is all mope-y..." he shook his head. "I don't think I even want to ask them." Hermione seemed a tad nervous and hesitant.  
  
"Um..." she said, looking around. Lucius gave her the puppy dog eyes and Hermione sighed, giving in. "Sure, Lucius. I'll play with you," she agreed and he looked ecstatic.  
  
"Come on!" he said, taking her hand and leading her to the closest brass portal. "41D," he said and the door opened, revealing his playroom. Lucius led Hermione to a big round carpet, then stopped. "Sit here, I'll be right back," he said and Hermione smiled, doing as he asked and sitting cross- legged on the floor. She found herself glad she'd decided to wear jeans that day... if she'd worn a skirt and Draco happened to walk in, she could only imagine what he'd do. Lucius hurried toward a big cupboard and opened the large doors. Hermione smiled.  
  
One side of the closet was filled with various muggle board games, the other with sugary snacks. Cookies, crackers, candy, and about fifty juice boxes. Lucius pulled out his favorite game; Candy Land, a bag of frosted animal crackers, a big wooden bowl, and a box of juice for each himself and his playmate. He hurried back over to Hermione, who smiled as he plopped down across from her and began to hurriedly set up the game. Once finished, Lucius poured the bag of crackers into the bowl and set it to the side, at easy reach to both players. Then, he handed Hermione her grape juice. She smiled brightly and accepted his offer.  
  
"Thank you, Lucius," she said and he beamed.  
  
"Wow... you're really nice, Hermione." She laughed and his smile grew. "Here," he said, handing her the dice. "You can go first." Again, Hermione smiled. She rolled the dice and moved her piece just as a knock rattled the door. Before either Lucius or Hermione could say anything, the doorknob turned and the intruder entered.  
  
"Father, have you seen... oh," Draco said, stepping into the room. Hermione smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Hey Draco. What are you looking for?" she said and Draco didn't lose his surprised expression.  
  
"You," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh. Hey, do you want to play? We just started," she asked, looking to Lucius, who looked ecstatic, nodding like the child he seemed to be, and rocking a bit in excitement. Hermione turned back to Draco and tilted her head.  
  
"Uh..." he started, but with the pleading look on both Hermione and Lucius' faces, he couldn't say no. Draco tried to smile as convincingly as possible. "Sure, I'll play." Lucius squealed, jumping up to get Draco a juice box. Hermione reached out to her boyfriend, and he smiled, coming to sit next to her. He kissed quickly behind her ear, but didn't say anything, and kept his smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Draco asked, after they'd played three games of Candy Land, two of Shoots and Ladders, and listened to Lucius talk quite animatedly about whatever went on in his twisted little mind. Hermione smiled.  
  
"He asked me to play with him. I couldn't say no," she said and Draco frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Draco, he just wanted someone to do something with him. He's five years old, he must get lonely. I doubt Narcissa would do any of the such, and I know you and Osric don't." Draco sighed slightly and nodded.  
  
"I guess maybe you're right," he agreed and she smiled, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Of course I'm right. I kind of like him, Draco. He reminds me of... someone I knew once. Do we HAVE to keep him on The List?" Now Draco looked stern.  
  
"If he goes, Snape goes with him. All or no one," he said and Hermione pouted, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fine," she muttered and Draco smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed, Mya," Draco said later that night, getting up from her bed and moving toward the door. Hermione looked up from her book, frowning slightly.  
  
"Okay, Draco," she said tonelessly and Draco smiled at her, then moved back toward her, crawling close to connect their lips. Hermione smiled and kissed him back, moving a hand to his shoulder. Draco moved down her neck and back up, ending with one last deep kiss on her lips. Hermione grinned as he pulled away. "Wait, I want to show you something," she said, turning away and picking her wand off the bed table. Draco raised an eyebrow, but complied and didn't get back up. "Finite incantrum," Hermione said, pointing the wand at herself, and Draco watched as a cropping of tiny purple bruises and teeth marks sprouted on her neck and shoulders. His eyes widened slightly and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Did I do that?" he asked and Hermione grinned, nodding.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked, turning toward the wall and looking at the markings in the mirror.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said gently, moving a hand to touch her discolored skin. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't be. I like them," she said, smiling as she rubbed at a particularly dark bruise.  
  
"Why are they still there?" Draco asked, silently confused as to why she would enjoy physical harm inflicted upon her by someone she trusted. In the midst of passion or not.  
  
"I didn't want your mother to see, and they don't heal under the spell," she explained and Draco nodded, still staring at her neck. She turned to him, kissing softly. "Night Drakey," she said and he smiled, kissing her one last time.  
  
"Night Mya."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days were, frankly, a blast. Osric didn't bother Hermione again... in fact, she hadn't seen him, with the exception of dinner, for a week. At his request, Hermione frequently followed Lucius to his drawing room, playing simple games and listening to him read and tell stories. In a way, she could almost say she'd grown attached to the poor guy. It was sad that they'd have to do something bad to him in a few days. She requested many times to take him off the list, but Draco insisted. Maybe if she didn't mention it again... he would forget... Ha, good luck.  
  
The time Hermione did spend with Draco was always enjoyable. They frequently just walked around the Malfoy grounds, which went for miles, but housed nothing. Hermione loved it. Draco had complained of the boredom the first time she'd asked, but seeing how happy it made her shut him up quick. They revisited Olympus a few more times, and at the last, Celia told of the specific time she would be visiting. Her glares intensified each time Hermione entered the shop, but she counteracted them expertly. Draco noticed every one, but was good at acting oblivious.  
  
Most of the time Hermione spent away from Draco was either in the early morning, when he was still sleeping, or in the late afternoon, when he was doing his homework. She learned quickly to avoid all confrontation with him at these particular times. To keep herself occupied, she would chat with Narcissa, who seemed ecstatic that she was staying with them, or playing with Lucius, who was glad to have a friend. She continued to wear her perky clothing, and Narcissa seemed to approve.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey," Draco said softly, walking up to Hermione, who was laying spread eagle on the ground beneath her favorite tree, eyes closed. She wore short denim shorts and a white t-shirt, proudly displaying the 'Witch Weekly Magazine' logo. Her lips curled into a smile as she heard his gentle voice, and she fluttered her eyes open to see Draco standing beside her, hands in the pockets of his black jeans, hair hiding his eyes. He was standing directly in front of the sun, and the beams of light caused him to practically glow. Hermione's smile grew.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing here, I thought you had some 'big important thing' to do?" she asked, sitting up and moving back to lean against the tree, picking leaves from her hair. Draco smiled and sat down beside her.  
  
"I finished," he said and she eyed him curiously. "You can take Lucius off the list now," he said, smiling, and Hermione frowned.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked gently, looking to the ground, and Draco smiled.  
  
"I emptied the Cookie Closet in the drawing room," he said simply and Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"That's it?" He nodded, and a smile crept across her face. "Really?" Draco nodded again.  
  
"He shouldn't have them anyway... rots your teeth," he added and Hermione squealed softly, then threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you," she said and Draco smiled into her hair, breathing deep as he held her close. She pulled back, grinning widely, and planted a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to ask you something," he said as she pulled back and Hermione smiled.  
  
"What?" she asked, spinning around and lying back down, head on his lap. Draco smiled and gently combed through her hair with his fingers.  
  
"If you wanted to go home," he said and Hermione frowned, looking up at him.  
  
"What? No, I don't want to leave..." she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm coming too... we have to get your boyfriends, remember? We can't very well do that from here," he said and her frown grew back into a grin. "I was thinking, considering tomorrow is Saturday, we could leave in the morning, then come back Sunday night."  
  
"Just one night?" she asked and he shrugged.  
  
"Unless you want to stay longer."  
  
"How are we supposed to get there?" she asked, figuring he had everything figured out and closing her eyes. Draco smiled.  
  
"Jasper can drive us there, then I figured we could just fly back," he said.  
  
"Mm," Hermione peeped, obviously disagreeing with the second half of his plan. Draco smiled.  
  
"It won't be bad, I promise, Mya. No strings attached." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay... we can fly," she said and he smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
A/N: Hehe, so they're gonna go get Froth and Lance! Those bastards! Lol. And I promise, a couple of fights pop up! Not big ones... just teensy ones... but fun, just the same. Ooo, and Lucky Charms! And bees... I hate bees.  
  
PRF:  
  
Arime Setta: Lol, me too!  
  
Girl-named-belle: I thought that was particularly witty, myself ;o)  
  
Seraph: Yeah, I should change those inevitably's, but unfortunately, I'm too lazy. Lol. I didn't proofread that chapter, so there's where the mistake comes in.  
  
KittyKat589: I guess you'll just have to wait and find out, lol... whatever will happen? ::looks clueless::  
  
Crystalline Lily: You'll find out when I post it! Lol. Hey, people react strangely when they're about to die. I fooled some people...lol.  
  
LadyLoca231: More action! Lol, more action! This is the most action I've had since 'the breakfast' scene... lol. If you want action, I think it's safe to say this is not the place to get it ;o)  
  
Toms_gurl: Whenever I get the time to write the next chapter, I guess... lol. It's finished, It just needs to be typed!  
  
Tainted Black: She was too shocked to do anything, okay! Lol. I would have been too, then I would have regretted it for like, ever. 'Goodness to the max...' I like that ;o)  
  
Princess: If you had three thumbs, would I get three thumbs up? Lol. Thanx.  
  
Cookie: I dunno... the idea just... fell onto me ;o) Or I fell onto it! She's not that much older, only like nineteen... Hermione didn't change. She's just trying to please Mrs. Malfoy... and Draco's getting a little soft, but pretty much only toward her and Lucius... he still hates everyone else, you just don't know that because no one else is there  
  
Ezmerelda: Lol. Thanx! I couldn't have done it w/o your inspiration! Lol, even though Lucius didn't have much to do with that.... :oD  
  
Lizard Queen: He's like an old man who's really really... really immature. He still screws Narcissa, why can't he love Hermione? My rents freak out on me too about computer time... I just have to make sure I never get in trouble or they'll hurt me!  
  
George: It was there before hand... which is how he named it... the German guy, that is. And yes, lol, they went on a date... :oD  
  
Starry Skies: Lol. Sorry... no more talk about chapter twenty five... promise... except that there's this one part... no, just playin :oD. I bet you can pretty much guess whats going to happen anyway... or the gist of it. They go to Mione's house. Whoopie! I have neutral feelings for Celia. I don't like her because she's a bitch, but I understand where she's coming from. I'd hate anyone who I saw come near Drakey too... although, she DID dump him, so it's her fault... I just don't know. Lol, I'm TRYING to harden them up... but they're in LOVE, what am I supposed to do? I hate making them fight.... :o(  
  
Heather: Thanx!  
  
Bitch with a Sword: Lol, me too! Except that would defeat the purpose of him NOT dying... but who the hell cares, what an ass! Lol. And I guess it'd do Celia right to spend the next few millennia in a trash can... but I suggest a compactor prior to disposal ;o)  
  
Sleepy-kitty: Aw! That's so cute that Tom did that for you! ::sniff:: I wanna be loved! Or liked... Or at least at a mutual decision of tolerance! Lol.  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Flattered! Lol. I love it that you love it that I update! He he he!  
  
Krissy: Thanx. Did you go to register at the top? All you do is click that, accept the message, and follow directions. Simple as pie!  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Lol. Conspiracy against SDG! Everyone, grab your torch and pitchforks! Lol. And yeah, just a slight overreaction...  
  
HarryPotterWanter: Holy hell that's a long review... lol, the longest I've ever had, that's for sure! You got the point! That Hermione was depressed, but now Draco makes it all worth while! That was the whole point of the story... you're the only person to mention that! Lol. Go you! I like Lucius too. Ew, I don't want McGonagall screwing Snape on the GREAT HALL floor! I'd never go near that room again, much less eat in there! No, no antidote, but yes, that is why they don't like her anymore. You're like a genius... you've pryed me open and figured out what makes me tick... stop it... lol. I'm leaving Dumbledore pretty much out of this one... he's always barging in with his superior knowledge and messing things up. Lets just assume, for once, he had no idea what's going on... hm? Lol. When they put Mandy and Morag ON the list, they were just planning on continuing their mindless torture and scaring the crap out of them for the rest of the year, so no, Mandy stays. Sorry :oD. And yes, you'll learn more about Froth and Lance. Most definitely. Lol, you LIKE Osric? You're not supposed to LIKE him! He's like 19 or so. The same age as Celia, which I think I'll probably explain later. And yep, Celia realized she made a mistake and wants Draco back. Who wouldn't? And yes, his calm attitude gave the joke away... but Hermione still fell for it! Lol. That's all that counts! It WAS a pretty mean joke, though. I'd have been pissed. Thanx!  
  
Ash Night: I had to, love.... it was the end of the chapter! Lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Me too, Olympus rules! ROAD TRIP! And trouble? Hm...  
  
CassieXanthe: Thanx, and I did!  
  
Arwen Undomiel: Of COURSE peanut butter M&M's exist! Lol. And, I made you cry? Did you really think I'd kill Draco? I LOVE Draco! And I promised a few people I'd never kill him again, lol. I hate you too!  
  
Fred And George Weasley Are Gods: Hey guys! Missed you! At least your departure was all in good cause. I forgive you. That doesn't mean you'll ever have a chance with me, boys. I'd rather screw Ron. ::bursts out laughing:: As if YOU could say that with a straight face! Lol. Ew. I apologize for momentarily deflating your exceptionally large, egotistical heads. I'll never do it again... BUT DON'T YOU BE DISSING MY BLONDES! :o)  
  
To those who reviewed chapter 24: Thanks for your words of encouragement and luck. I'm glad you understand! This one's for you! 


	25. Look Before You Lip

Disclaimer: This is the coolest chapter ever! So much fun stuff happens. That has nothing to do with the fact that all the characters belong to JKR does it? Oh well, I'm sure you'll figure that part out sooner or later.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"If you wanted to go home," he said and Hermione frowned, looking up at him.  
  
"What? No, I don't want to leave..." she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I'm coming too... we have to get your boyfriends, remember? We can't very well do that from here," he said and her frown grew back into a grin.  
  
"How are we supposed to get there?" she asked, figuring he had everything figured out and closing her eyes. Draco smiled.  
  
"Jasper can drive us there, then I figured we could just fly back," he said. Hermione peeped, obviously disagreeing with the second half of his plan. "It won't be bad; I promise, Mya. No strings attached." She sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay... we can fly," she said and he smiled.  
  
"Good."  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: Look Before you Lip  
  
"Hermione..." called a soft voice, a firm hand shaking her shoulder. Hermione groaned a little. "Hermione, wake up."  
  
"No, Draco... leave me alone," she pleaded, and the blonde beside her bed smiled, moving his hand away and leaning close.  
  
"You have to wake up, Hermione," he said in whisper and Hermione sighed slightly, then leaned forward, connecting her lips with her human alarm clock. Her eyebrows furrowed after only a few seconds; something was wrong. Draco wasn't kissing back. She pulled away and opened her eyes, planning on asking what was bothering him, but her words were lost the second her vision cleared. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Lucius?" she asked in frightened surprise, looking into the widened eyes of her boyfriend's father. He said nothing, and didn't move. Hermione swallowed. "Wha...what are you doing, Lucius?" she asked stupidly, planning on just pretending the kiss had never happened. Lucius blinked as she spoke again, and pulled back quickly, standing up straight. He took a small breath.  
  
"D-Draco asked me to wake you up. He's downstairs helping Jasper put your bags in the car... he wants you to get dressed and meet him there," he said, trying to sound professional and unbothered. His voice lacked volume and Hermione could tell he was hurt by her involuntary action. She sighed.  
  
"Oh... thank you, then, Lucius," she said softly, sitting up, and Lucius nodded, turning toward the door. "I'm sorry," Hermione added impulsively and Lucius paused, then childishly ran out of the room. With a sigh, Hermione sleepily got dressed, then picked up her wand and the purse she was never found without.  
  
With a quick flick of the wrist, Hermione made the bed and left the room sparkling clean, double checking to make sure she'd brought everything she would need. Draco had decided to leave their trunks there, and Hermione had agreed. It made more sense to simply pack an overnight bag and travel light.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, there you are," Draco said, smiling widely as Hermione approached him in the entry hall. She smiled slightly. "I thought maybe Lucius got sidetracked and forgot to wake you up," he joked and Hermione's smiled dropped, but she picked it up again before he could notice.  
  
"Nope," she said, shrugging. "I'm here. Are we leaving now?" Draco smiled and took her hand.  
  
"If you're ready," he answered and she nodded quickly.  
  
"I'm ready." Draco was about to smile, but instead raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked and Hermione looked up, wearing the most convincing fake smile she'd ever worn.  
  
"Of course, I'm fine," she said happily and Draco smiled, taking her hand. He wasn't sure if he believed her, but it couldn't be too bad, whatever the problem was. He led her out the front door and to the same black limo that had taken them to the manor a week ago, opening the door and letting her in before him.  
  
"Alright, Jasper," Draco said as he settled himself on the opposite side, smiling widely at Hermione, who kept her small smile as she looked out the window. "Twenty seven Westchester Ave., right?" Hermione turned to him and smiled slightly, nodding.  
  
"Yep." Draco grinned and leaned back in his seat, joining her in looking out the window. It wasn't raining, but it wasn't overly bright and cheerful. Hermione seemed blissful, though, and Draco smiled at her just because. Even in her regular clothes, dark jeans and a baggy black sweatshirt, she was eye-catching.  
  
The car ride was quiet for almost an hour, only the sound of the wheels against the pavement and the occasional question from Jasper broke the silence. Draco knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Hermione to be this distant... she was acting like she had on the train; depressed, lonely, and waiting to arrive in hell. She fidgeted quite a bit, crossing and uncrossing her arms and legs, daintily picking at her fingernails, running her hands through her hair.  
  
"Her-" Draco started as Hermione reached down to rub at her leg, planning on again questioning her well being, but she interrupted him.  
  
"Ow, ow, bloody hell, what the fuck was that?" she asked, holding the leg she'd just ran her fingers over.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting up, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't know... but it hurts like a bitch..." she said, sounding slightly pained, and rolled up her pant-leg. There, nestled on a rapidly swelling red spot of skin, was a large yellow hornet. She shrieked and flicked it away, but not before it could sting her one last time. "Damn you, devil spawn!" she yelled at the little insect on the floor, struggling to get off his back and away from danger. Instead of simply stepping on the bug like any normal person, witch or muggle, Hermione grabbed her wand from the pack at her feet and sent painful curse after painful curse at the poor thing. Draco winced at each she uttered, mentally noting not to ever make her mad... or pinch her.  
  
When she finished, Hermione was out of breath; both her wand and the hornet steaming black smoke. The insect was no longer even recognizable. She decided on one last curse; just one, then she'd stop. Although, this was a good way to vent her frustration.  
  
"Lacarnum inflamare," she said with a sneer, anticipating a burst of flames to char the little devil to ash... but, surprisingly, nothing happened. "Lacarnum inflamare!" she tried again, but again, her wand only spouted black smoke.  
  
"I think you burned it out," Draco said, a little shell-shocked, and Hermione sighed, dropping her shoulders and staring at the little black bug- shaped being. Then, it twitched. Draco was pretty sure it was dead; it must have been postmortem nerves. Hermione didn't realize this. With gritted teeth, she crushed the brittle shell into the black carpet with her shoe. Now satisfied that she'd successfully killed her attacker, Hermione began to tend to her leg, running her fingers over three visibly swollen bumps. Draco frowned. "Are you okay?" Hermione laughed, fingering her skin lightly.  
  
"Yeah... I just really hate bees," she said softly and Draco smiled.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Well, this day has started out just peach-ily. First I accidentally ki- I mean," Hermione started, stopping herself just in time, and Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What? First what?" Hermione almost panicked... what to say, what to say... think of something quick...  
  
"I kicked my trunk... now the stupid bees..." she mumbled expertly, covering her slip-up. Draco looked convinced.  
  
"Oh," he said, then paused for a moment. Draco got up unexpectedly, not able to fully stand inside the car, but able to walk in a slight crouch. He moved across the aisle, sitting next to his girlfriend and gently drawing her leg onto his lap. "Let me see," he said gently, and Hermione complied, turning her body toward him and letting her injured limb stay in his gentle hands. Draco looked at the stings for a moment, then to the still-smoking wand in Hermione's hand, and sighed. He reached above him, opening a hidden cabinet and extracting a silver bucket, half a bottle of wine inside, chilling on ice. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, only slightly accusingly. She was pretty sure he wasn't up to anything sinister, but she couldn't be positive. She couldn't put anything automatically past Draco. He smirked at her.  
  
"Can't you trust me at all?" he asked and Hermione smiled, but said nothing. "Ice, Mya. Ice. Not wine; that's Mum's... not even going into the position I'd be in if anything happened to her stash..."  
  
"Ice?" Draco nodded.  
  
"You burned out your wand and mine's in my bag, so yes... ice," he explained, then Draco leaned forward, unbuttoning his black over-shirt and sliding it down his arms, now sitting beside her in only the white wife- beater he wore below. Once finished ogling, Hermione looked skeptical, but didn't question him. Draco removed the bottle from his bucket, setting it on the floor beside him, then poured about half the ice into his shirt, which he rested over Hermione's leg. She flinched slightly and he smirked at her.  
  
"It's cold," she said in explanation, although it was unneeded. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, that WOULD be an appropriate adjective; one commonly used to describe ice," he said smartly, hoping to maybe get a rise out of her, but Hermione smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back against the door, basking in his gentle touch and forgetting all about her incident that morning.  
  
Draco watched her silently, taking in everything from the slight disarray of her hair, to the swelling purple bumps on her leg. Even something so grotesque as a bee sting made her more beautiful. He reached out to her with the hand not holding the ice sack, gently touching her cheek as if to prove that she were real. Hermione smiled, tilting her head toward his hand, enjoying the soft caress of his thumb against her skin. She fluttered her eyes open, looking lovingly at him, and Draco smiled. There was a pause. Not an awkward pause, per say... but there was definitely the feeling that something should be said... and Draco felt he should be the one to say it... but he was at a loss for words. He couldn't begin to describe what he was feeling at that particular moment... it was impossible... he kept quiet.  
  
Hermione didn't seem to mind. She sat up straighter, still keeping her leg on his lap, letting him aid her, and leaned slowly forward, touching her lips to his in a gentle, loving kiss. For the first time since she'd declared to him her love... Draco found himself able to kiss back to her subconscious expectations. In fact, he went far beyond her timid approach, countering each of her moves and dishing up one better. Hermione, surprised but intrigued, moved even closer, holding his neck in one hand and his shoulder in the other, concentrating on giving everything back. In the end, it was she who pulled away, breathing slightly heavily, but with a gallant grin. Draco looked sheepishly at her, his mind unknowingly working triple overtime trying to figure out just what had happened. Then, it came to him... like collision with a truck... he was in love.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, Draco was still sitting on Hermione's side of the limo. He had his arm around her shoulders, and she laid her head gently on his chest, legs draped over one of his. Draco made sure not to touch her injured one, and Hermione noticed. It made her smile. All was silent. There was no need for words... nothing to talk about... everything was perfect the way it was. That is, until a whirring sound was heard from behind them and both teens sat straight, turning toward the sound.  
  
On the wall behind their seat, a hole had appeared, displaying Jasper, who was looking ahead, toward the road. He spared a peek in his rear-view mirror to speak to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. Twenty seven, correct?" he asked and Hermione looked confused for a moment, then realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yes, sir. Twenty seven." Jasper sighed.  
  
"I hate to be a disturbance, but I seem to be unable to locate your residence, miss," he said embarrassedly and Hermione smiled, but Draco frowned.  
  
"I don't pay you to get lost, Jasper," he grumbled and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to get upset, Draco. It's just a simple question," she reminded him, then turned back to Jasper. "It's the green one on the left, sir. The one with the embarrassingly poor lawn conditions," she said, pointing, and Jasper smiled.  
  
"Right, miss. I do apologize," he said, pulling up in front of the house Hermione had described. She smiled.  
  
"No problem, sir," she finished, then turned back to the blonde, mocking his frown. "What is it, Draco?" she asked softly, and he looked up.  
  
"Nothing, Mya," he assured, and Hermione wasn't sure if she should believe him. He sounded genuine, but his tone lacked enthusiasm. He was bothered by something, that's for sure. "Let's go, hm?" he asked and she grinned, nodding. Draco slid to the end of the seat and opened the door, getting out first and turning to help Hermione, holding out a hand. That was one thing she could fully expect of Draco; he was always a gentlemen.  
  
"Thank you," she said and he smiled, then ducked back into the car. Curious, Hermione looked in after him, smiling. "What are you doing now?" she asked with a slight laugh and Draco smiled at her, but didn't answer. Instead, he showed her; Draco emptied the ice from his now soaking shirt back into the bucket, replacing the wine, then placed the chrome piece back into the cupboard. Hermione smiled and stepped away from the car, giving him room to get out.  
  
Draco rang his shirt out on the ground, then shoved it into his pocket. He could dry it once he got his wand, but for now, he wasn't going to wear it. Hermione definitely didn't mind. She smiled widely.  
  
"Thanks for that too," she said, pointing, and Draco, grinning, stepping forward to kissing her softly.  
  
"That's my job, isn't it?" he asked, stepping toward the end of the car, where Jasper was loading himself with bags. Hermione smiled and followed, but quickly double-checked to make sure she'd grabbed everything from the car first.  
  
"Your job just got some new requirements," she said, and Draco lifted an eyebrow, turning to her. "These would be: 1) Don't do anything stupid that could get us killed, and 2) Don't do anything stupid that could get us exposed. Oh, and don't make fun of my crappy house... I don't like it either," she said and Draco looked behind her to what must have been her residence, considering it was the only green one on that side of the street. He had no idea what she was talking about. It was, although old looking and paint peeled, a beautiful house. With a little work, it could have a nice lawn, too. In fact, Hermione's house looked like one of those from that celebrity home show... except that it'd been abandoned for at least a decade. When Draco looked back down, Hermione wasn't standing beside him. She was happily arguing with Jasper, who insisted on bringing their baggage to their rooms, but she laughed and contradicted him. Shaking his head, Draco stepped in to aid.  
  
"Mya, what are you doing?" he asked, although he already knew. Hermione turned to him, looking a bit agitated. Evidently, the friendly argument had turned tables.  
  
"Draco, tell him he doesn't need to bring the bags in," she said, and Draco turned to Jasper, who was looking as if she'd asked him to be killed.  
  
"But miss, that is my job... I must assist you with your luggage," he stated, once again, and Hermione glared. Draco, however, laughed.  
  
"Compromise, people. Jasper, bring the bags into the.... well, whatever room is behind the front door. We'll take it from there; agreed?" Jasper looked a bit uneasy, but nodded.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said and Draco smiled, watching as Jasper carried away their bags. "Draco, what have you done to that poor man... he's like a zombie or something..." Hermione asked, stepping closer to him, and Draco shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. That's his nature," he said and Hermione looked up.  
  
"What do you mean, 'his nature'?"  
  
"Jasper grew up in our home, serving me until I left for school, then my mother until he was twenty, then father until... the 'accident'."  
  
"It wasn't an accident," Hermione corrected, and Draco smiled, draping his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"True. Anyway, that's why; because it's all he knows," he said and Hermione sighed.  
  
"It seems... weird, though," she said and Draco shrugged.  
  
"Nah. He's always been a little off," he said, then paused. "So, do I get a tour or what?"  
  
"I never got a tour," she said, looking up at him with a smirk and an inclined eyebrow. Draco laughed.  
  
"Mya, if I gave you a tour, we'd still be on it," he said and she laughed quietly.  
  
"Sure," she agreed, taking his hand and pulling him toward the door to her home, just as Jasper exited.  
  
"Are you sure I can't bring them somewhere else?" he asked again and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Go home, Jasper. Thank you, in all honesty," she said and he smiled slightly.  
  
"Alright, miss. Mr. Malfoy." Draco gave Jasper a nod and the man sighed, moving back toward the limo. Hermione pulled Draco inside before their chauffer could even buckle himself back in.  
  
"Welcome to the Granger domicile. Forgive the mess, it seems everyone's been too busy to clean in months..." she said, running her finger along a table, lifting at least a centimeter of dust. She sighed. "It's even worse than I thought. Oh well... as soon as my wand heals itself, I'll fix it. In the meantime... this would be the entry room," she said, gesturing to the large empty room they stood in, then, starting with the wall to their left, Hermione began naming doors. "Through there is the staircase, but if you pass it, you'll get to the laundry room," she said, then started on the wall directly across from them. "Bathroom, kitchen," she listed, then pointed to the one door on the right wall. "Living room."  
  
Draco said nothing, simply looking around, but listened to every word she said. Hermione smiled up at him and picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.  
  
"Come," she instructed, beckoning him with a finger as she backed toward the door that she'd said led to the staircase. Draco picked up his bag and followed, amazed at the... muggle-ness of her home. There was no other way to say it... it was, in reality, boring... but at the same time, interesting.  
  
The paintings didn't move... you could stare at them for hours, appreciating every brush stroke without the occupants shooing you away... There were dozens of things he'd never seen before, each, no doubt, with some astounding purpose he could only dream of... such as everything in what Hermione called 'the laundry room.' He was still to figure out why you would need a room just for laundry... it wasn't like it took long to have it brought back to your room...  
  
"Okay," Hermione said as they reached the top of the stairs. There was a hallway, with four doors along the wall opposite the stairs. Hermione pointed to each, explaining what was behind them. "My parents' room. Bathroom. Guest room. And... my room," she said, walking toward the last door she'd identified. She opened it with a smile, but it dropped and she sighed. "I guess they redecorated." Draco stepped up behind her, looking through and into the room.  
  
It wasn't even recognizable as a bedroom. The walls were a smoky gray; the carpet green, and every spare spot was filled with junk. Boxes labeled Christmas, toys, kitchen... it was like they'd just moved in. Hermione's bed was still there; a simple twin with a cheep metal frame sat in the corner, piled high with dumbbells and more boxes. Hermione sighed again and scowled.  
  
"You'd think I'd died or something," she said, closing the door again. Draco shook his head.  
  
"If you'd died, chances are they'd have left your room exactly how you left it... this is more like you were never even there," he said and Hermione turned to face him.  
  
"That makes me feel a whole lot better," she said sarcastically, but smiled. Draco looked guilty.  
  
"Sorry," he said, but Hermione shook her head and walked down the hall, opening the bathroom door and tossing her bag in, then continued back toward Draco, opening the next door, revealing the guest room, which, thankfully, was still intact. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You can sleep here," she said, digging in her pocket for her wand. "Just let me see if... oh, here." Hermione pointed the newly located magic stick toward the room and gave it a flick, hoping it'd work. It did. She smiled triumphantly at the sparkling room, then turned to Draco. He smiled and walked toward her, dropping his bag inside the doorway. Hermione smiled and gave him a little kiss, then trotted down the hall, cleaning with her wand. She left her room alone... it didn't seem like a good idea to go back in there. Once the second floor was spotless, Hermione started down the stairs. "Coming?" she asked Draco and he smiled, sliding the wand he'd taken from his back into his pocket, and followed her.  
  
Hermione cleaned downstairs, then cast a spell over the lawn so that it would clean itself, slowly so as not to alert the neighbors. Then, she proceeded to the kitchen, opening cupboards and drawers, tallying the food situation.  
  
"Well that's great. I think we have two cans of pineapple and a year old box of cheerios. Happy breakfast," she said, pulling down one of the cans and slicing it open with her wand. "Looks like first stop is Wick's Mini Mart... unless, of course, you enjoy moldy... dry... cereal?" Hermione smiled up at Draco, who really didn't have a comment, and simply watched as she inspected the pineapple. With a face, she placed the can in the sink. "I can wait. Can you wait?" she asked and Draco laughed, shrugging.  
  
"Eating is overrated anyway," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Agreed. Come, Malfoy... to the world of muggle shopping," she said, taking his hand and pulling him back into the entry room and through the door, onto the wrap-around porch. As soon as she got out, however, Hermione paused, walking down the long warped boards, stopping in front of a garden gnome that rested at the corner. She crouched down in front of it, staring into its eyes for a moment, then picked it up. "Goodbye Alfie," she said, and slammed the plaster sprite onto the sidewalk over the railing. Draco looked surprised, but Hermione didn't seem to think her action strange at all. She walked back to him, taking his hand, and descended the steps of the porch, then walked back to where she had dropped Alfie. On the ground, mixed with the plaster, was a fairly large amount of muggle money.  
  
"Confusion, noted," Draco said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"As if I would trust my summer job money in my house with people like that? Yeah right. I've been saving this since I started babysitting in forth grade," she said, picking the bills out of the plaster mess. "Let's see... I should have about..." she said, counting silently. "Wow, more than I thought. Think £856 should be enough for groceries?" she asked, laughing, and stood, folding the bills and shoving them into her pocketbook.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Draco asked, smiling, and Hermione laughed again, taking his hand.  
  
"It is, Drakey. It is. It'd be about the equivalent to... oh, say 1000 galleons." Draco laughed.  
  
"I'd assume that, yes, that would be plenty," he said and Hermione nodded, leading him down the path and to the street. They walked in slow silence toward what Draco assumed was probably a grocery store. Hermione didn't seem upset, but she didn't seem overly happy to be back home, either. She wouldn't admit it, but seeing her room like that had hurt her; he could tell. Draco didn't blame her; she really hadn't been kidding when she said her parents were neglectful. It hurt him that she was hurting... out of impulse, Draco kissed her temple, and Hermione looked up at him, eyebrow raised. Draco smiled, but pretended to back off.  
  
"That's Froth's house," Hermione said a few minutes later, pointing to a dumpy one story white house with a grass-free front yard.  
  
"Can I make fun of his house?" Draco asked and she laughed, but nodded just to play along. Draco shook his head. "What a piece of crap," he said and Hermione took his hand again. "I bet Weasel's house is better."  
  
"Agreed and it is, actually. Froth's has always been like that... and his parents are always home... they're just really lazy. They're not as poor as they look. I'm not either. Well, *I* am, but my parents aren't. We could have a nice house if they'd put in a little effort. I'm sure as hell not going to help them... I'm out of there after graduation, and I don't plan on coming back. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll figure out something... as long as it gets me far, far, away from here," she said, sighing. "Gotta love Oriskany." Draco smirked as he listened, eyes still on the dumpy white house.  
  
"Hey, look," he said, nodding toward it, and Hermione turned to see her ex- boyfriend leaving his home.  
  
"Damn... quick," she said, and pulled Draco behind a big tree conveniently placed near the sidewalk. Both peeked around the tree, watching they figure across the street.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Froth. Oh, and look, Lance too... reunion time," she said as a taller brunette followed him down the steps, both getting into their rusty station wagon. Hermione waited until they drove a good distance away before she stepped back out from behind the tree, pulling Draco behind her.  
  
"Well, that was... interesting."  
  
"Good looking guys, aren't they?" Hermione asked sarcastically and Draco laughed.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything...but..." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I vote we... I don't know, burn all their clothes or something," she suggested. "Something small to start with, just to give them warning."  
  
"That's good... if they're wearing them."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N if you find mistakes, I apologize. I DID proofread, but not as many times as usual... and it was quarter of two when I did it, so don't expect superior quality. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The Lucius part at the beginning is something I pride myself on. Bet that took you by surprise, hm? Mwa, ha, ha, I am SOOO evil!  
  
PRF:  
  
Silent Fire: Actually, it was a while, huh? I apologize. And ya... gotta love Lucius  
  
Tom*Feltons*Babe: Wow! I missed you, girl! And ya Brazillian guys are hot! Send me cute picture and I'll forgive you! Lol. He does love her, by the way, he just doesn't know it yet. Hehe.  
  
Seraph: Yeah, poor Lucy. Gotta love the dude. I want a resturaunt like Hades' Lair when I grow up. I think it'd get good buisnes... except I'd make the food actually look good... hehe.  
  
Crystalline Lily: Just about, yep! Told you I'd have a chapter b4 the 19th!  
  
HarryPotterWanter: Lol, another wonderfully long review. Thanx bunches. Of course he notices that Celia's jealous! She practically growls! Lol. He doesn't use it against Hermione because he doesn't need to... she's already head over heels for him, what good would that do? And if Hermione used Lucius or Osric to make Draco jealous, I'd have to shoot all three of them... lol. Lol, yeah, that thing about the food is true... guess you have to recommended by a friend ;o) I'm sure word spreads that it's not as bad as it looks. About the ring, of course she doesn't want to get married yet. She loves him, yes, but for one she's only seventeen, and for two, they've only been going out for... less than a month. That's a little sudden. It'd have scared me all to hell, too. I thought the navel ring was a nice touch, myself. Hehe. Draco's such a sweetie... in his own way... Right now, he's just playing in the sandbox (Lucius) I don't think the thought of a relationship had crossed his mind. He IS married after all. First off, Draco wanted to get back at Lucius just because he got the chance, and I quote, 'Might as well have some fun if I have to go back home' but then, he thought Lucius was trying to make passes at Hermione, and he got angry, which is why he was so against taking him off the list when she asked him to. And yes, that's why he took the snacks, because he felt that was a compromise. Hermione didn't want him to hurt Lucius, but he still wanted revenge... so he made it a minor revenge. But Lucius is five; no snacks is a big deal, lol. And I have plans for our muggle friends... lol.  
  
Cherryplumb11: Lol, if Mya and Ceecee got into a fight, Mya would SOOO kick that bitch's ass. Lol. And he's five, and it's a JUICEBOX. How do you spike a juice box without people noticing? Lol. And, like I said, he's five! It's not even crossing his mind, trust me.  
  
Little Witch: Ohhhh yeah. They did take him off the list, but only because they got him back! No cookies for Lucy!  
  
Ezmerelda: Me too... lol. I even made them kiss ::gasp:: Lol. Welcome.  
  
LadyLoca231: is it just me, or are you blowing this out of proportion? Lol.  
  
George: I sure did, braggart! Lol. I try to read most of my reviewers' stories... particularly if they're Hr/D  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Lol, glad I could spread a little joy with my sadistic ways; lol.  
  
Arwen Undomiel: Thanx for not hating me! Draco asked Hermione if she wants to go home because they need to take revenge on Froth and Lance; her ex- boyfriend and his pass-making brother. That's the whole reason.  
  
BlacKat: Lol, I get that 'mine sux compared to yours' thing a lot. Don't be so hard on yourself. I've been writing for a while... Yeah, that could be what's under his shell, but I'd like to think that love changes him for the better. Lol. Like Scrooge in A Christmas Carol, lol. I'm glad you liked the train scene. I just wanted them to finally fuck and get it over with; lol, and the fact that they were on their way to meet his mother just makes it all he more risqué. You can't have Draco; he's mine!  
  
Kitcatcole*: Will do!  
  
Crissy the Amazing: Lol. Nice name. I know. I'm a Draco/Hermione shipper all the way!  
  
Stacey: McGonagall sent Mione's peeps an owl, but Mione said that her parents are afraid of them and don't open the letters, so I guess not... lol. Lol. That's a good idea, but they did that in that movie 'sixteen candles' lol.  
  
Erilyn Rose: Lol. We all love Lucius. Draco's not a monster, he couldn't harm a mere child! Celia sucks arse! Lol, I hate her too. For the same reason. And yes, I have plans for when Celia comes... you just be waiting... Mwa haha....  
  
Bitch With a Sword: Yeah. Flames sucks. Don't read it! No! It will burn out your eyes! AHHHH!  
  
Tainted Black: Who said anything about lucky charms? Lol. Oh yeah, and she'll win that pussy fight too! And no. His only flaw is that he can sometimes be insensitive... such as the whole Olympus thing. Lol. I should have made that more believeable... hehe. Hey, it fooled Mya!  
  
Lady Ktulu: Thanx! And my term paper is well on it's way to completion, thanks!  
  
Princess: I wish I had a b/f... period. Lol. One like Draco wouldn't be bad, though... hehe. That's a great disclaimer! Write a story and use it! Lol. Sometimes I forget to put mine up there. I'm usually so full of ideas I write 'disclaimer:' then I start out the story, planning to put it in later, but I forget... lol.  
  
._. : Interesting name, there... lo.. thanx! I love Lucius, and I've never liked h/r... lol. Gimmie chocolate!  
  
EgyptianQueen17: Lol. Thanx. I know she's a tad bit creepy, but she's gradually getting more normal... I thought the whole breakfast scene was pretty good, myself. I have plans for Oz and Ceecee, Draco WILL tell her, very soon... and I don't think they'll get married. Unless it's like at a chapel in Vegas or something. I can't see them having a big huge wedding... lol. And who would come? Draco's parents... and the house elves. Whoa...  
  
That was like 4 pages of just reviews! That's half a chapter! Lol. A little less. They're usually about 10pgs. This one was 9 


	26. Offending Nun

Disclaimer: How long will it be before you guys all notice me! I'm the disclaimer! Up here! I'm really important, I swear! Well, at least JKR (Who owns these characters) appreciates me! Hm!  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Froth. Oh, and look, Lance too... reunion time," she said as a taller brunette followed him down the steps, both getting into their rusty station wagon. Hermione waited until they drove a good distance away before she stepped back out from behind the tree, pulling Draco behind her.  
  
"Well, that was... interesting."  
  
"Good looking guys, aren't they?" Hermione asked sarcastically and Draco laughed.  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything...but..." Hermione grinned.  
  
"I vote we... I don't know, burn all their clothes or something," she suggested. "Something small to start with, just to give them warning."  
  
"That's good... if they're wearing them."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTYSIX: Offending Nun  
  
Once Froth and Lance were far, far away from that oak tree, Hermione stepped out, frowning, and started down the street again. Draco sighed and followed her.  
  
"Hey... you okay?" he asked, coming up behind her and having little trouble kissing her neck; she was walking quite slowly. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Yep, I'm just fiiiine," she said and Draco smiled against her skin.  
  
"We'll get them, don't worry," he assured in her ear and Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's what you said about Harry and Ron," she said, crossing her arms and halting, annoyed with the awkward way they were walking.  
  
"Yeah, and I meant it. We will... which reminds me, what was that potion you were working on in CMC last class?" Draco asked, whispering as to be safe, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"I forgot about that too. It's in the dorm, though... so it's safe. I made a counter-blemish potion." Draco raised his eyebrow and Hermione laughed. "That whole no-magic-over-the-summer thing assures me that they won't come back with girlfriends... although I don't really care, but that's not the point. With exception of this year, Harry, Ron, and I all meet up at a scheduled point so that I can give them a blemish potion to get rid of their... skin... DISEASE, I guess you could say. We wait until it takes effect, then get on the train. They won't go anywhere until I help them... of course, Ginny and I are the only ones who know about this little secret, but she understands that it's a very delicate matter that cannot be helped, and doesn't tell. I, on the other hand, don't give a shit about them, so, I'm purposely slipping my secret to the whole school... and I'm sure it'll take them a while to brew another potion, considering they've never done it before, and they're not the brightest of people."  
  
"Did you notice that all of your plans have something to do with their appearances and popularity?" he asked, smirking, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"That's the key to revenge. You've gotta find a weakness. Harry and Ron's weakness is that they cease to function if not horded by girls. So what do I do, naturally? Get rid of the girls," she explained and he shook his head.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Mya," Draco said, kissing her neck softly. Hermione turned around to face him, her smile replaced.  
  
"I feel a whole lot better now," she stated and Draco laughed, giving her a tiny kiss.  
  
"Thought you might. So, what about your Garbage Pickers over there," he asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the house of Froth and Lance. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Always pillage before you burn," she said and Draco, impressed, raised an eyebrow. "First blackmail, then scorch."  
  
"You've got dirt, I presume?" Hermione grinned and nodded, taking his hand and again starting for the supermarket.  
  
"Of course. Froth talks in his sleep... and it's usually about little bunny foo-foo and 'no miss fairy, don't hurt my wabbi!'... Lance has two webbed toes on each foot... I once found Froth trying on my clothes... Lance asked me to marry him once when he was drunk... oh, god... drunk. There's a gold mine right there. I think we could work with that," she said, laughing and shaking her head. Draco grinned.  
  
"You're getting good at this revenge thing, aren't you?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh, indeed. Hm... well, continuing on... Froth is about as incompetent as they come. I'll have you know, we've slept together once, but it would have been more, could he get that tadpole at attention. When you don't turn on a guy who looks like that, you know there's a problem somewhere," she said, frowning, and Draco smiled. He leaned close to her ear.  
  
"You turn me on," he said in a seductive whisper, causing Hermione to smile again. She looked up at him.  
  
"I know... look, I'm upgrading. And hey, at least you won't have to worry about any ex-boyfriends coming back and taking me away. Hell if I'd resist kicking him where it counts," she said, turning to glare at the house, which was now a good hundred feet in their wake. "But me, on the other hand," Hermione said, turning back and smiling. Draco smiled.  
  
"Never," he assured, and Hermione grinned, leading him to the edge of the sidewalk. "What are we doing?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too pathetically stupid. Hermione simply smiled.  
  
"Crossing the street, Drakey," she said, waiting for a big rig to go by, then hurrying across the street, holding Draco's hand.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"The market is over here. You want breakfast, don't you?" she said smartly, not stopping once she got to the other side. "It's just around the corner." Sighing and grumbling something about male stereotypes, Draco followed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay. Well, go ahead and pick whatever you want... we're only here for five or six meals anyway... I'm not making anything huge," Hermione said as she pushed a creaky cart through the halls of the tiny town shopping center. Wick's Mini Mart. Draco followed, looking around at the strange set up of food.  
  
"I don't understand this place," Draco said as Hermione tossed a jar of peanut butter in the cart. She laughed.  
  
"We pick food. We buy food. We eat food. What's there not to understand?" she asked, continuing down an isle.  
  
"Yeah... but, there's all this stuff, right here... couldn't someone just come in, eat, and leave without anyone knowing?" he asked stupidly, picking up a box of rice and turning it over to view the other side. Hermione laughed and grabbed it from him, throwing it into the cart.  
  
"No, Drakey," she said, nodding toward the big black eye that watched them as they wound through the aisles. Draco looked up at the mirrored surface, but didn't understand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Surveillance camera. It's watching us... if we just started opening stuff and chowing down, we'd have guards on our tails in minutes. Do you prefer ranch dressing or Italian?" Draco looked blankly at her, and Hermione looked at him encouragingly, holding up the two bottles. When he said nothing, she smiled. "Italian it is then. Good choice," she said picking her bottle and continuing down the isle. Draco shook his head and followed.  
  
"Stupid muggles; this is ridiculous," he said, again looking around. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Keep your voice down?" she suggested, giving him a look and Draco sighed. "And I don't know what you're talking about. Wizards have grocery stores too."  
  
"Bull," he said, looking disbelievingly, and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Doubt it, but that's what it says," she said, tossing a small box of processed hamburgers into the cart.  
  
"We do NOT have facilities such as this. It's preposterous," Draco repeated, ignoring her side remark. Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Must you be so juvenile?"  
  
"How come I've never seen one, then?"  
  
"Because, you, Draco, are a pretty little rich boy, and your house elves do all your shopping," she said sharply, turning back around, annoyed by the stupidity of the conversation at dispense.  
  
"Pa-lease... you're not going to pound me with all that 'house elves should be banned' crap, are you? I thought you were over that," Draco said, pleadingly, and Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, of course not, I'm just pointing out the obvious. Your elves DO do all your shopping."  
  
"True, but it's not like I'm shut indoors all day. There IS a town that I DO occasionally venture to. Why haven't I seen one?" Draco asked, determined to be right in this dispute, however immature it would make him sound.  
  
"I don't know! I'm a mudblood, remember? THIS is MY supermarket. I've never been to a wizard one either, I don't know how it works," she said exasperatedly, slamming another item into her cart. Draco flinched slightly at the name she'd used to acknowledge herself.  
  
"Mya..." he started, not sure if he should apologize, or hug her, maybe... Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Forget it, Draco," she said, somewhat sadly. Draco was silent for a moment, then, still frowning, continued with their argument. It was less awkward than talking about mudbloods.  
  
"How do you know they even exist if you've never been to one?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Again, you forget who I am, Drakey. I am Hermione Granger. I have spent probably 99% of my time not spent in class in the library. How do you think I know?"  
  
"Okay, okay, you win... I give up," Draco said, sighing, and Hermione smiled triumphantly.  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Hm.... oh, one more thing, then I think we're done. We'll probably be throwing half this out later anyway," Hermione said, turning toward the freezer section. More specifically, the ice cream section. "Not allergic to anything, are you?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Draco said, bored with the shopping experience. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Good," she said and extracted one half gallon of Death by Chocolate ice cream, a lustful look in her eye. "Come Drakey, to the checkout," she said, smiling at him, and Draco returned it weakly, following her to the line. Once at the register, Hermione picked up one of every tabloid she could find and added them to her cart, then parked it behind an elderly nun, who smiled at the couple, although a little as if she didn't like them. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but Hermione didn't pay any mind, flipping through one of the tabloids and starting into a story concerning Bat Boy and the president. Gotta love Bat Boy.  
  
With a smirk, Draco stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and looked suspiciously up at him and he pulled back far enough to give her a kiss on the lips, then squeezed her as she shrugged, turning back to her tabloid. The nun downright glared.  
  
This only made Draco's smirk grow. Interested in annoying the old woman, he began kissing behind Hermione's ear, making her smile, then moved down her neck, gently sucking a hickey into her soft skin. She stopped reading and closed her eyes, enjoying his caress. The nun's mouth dropped in shock, then she huffed and turned around. Draco laughed and Hermione opened her eyes. He started again on her neck, but she turned her head, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Did you do that to piss of that nun?" she asked in whisper, suspicious, and Draco mocked innocent.  
  
"Partially," he whispered back and Hermione shook her head, turning forward again. Draco grinned and started again with the sucking.  
  
"Stop," she snapped, folding her magazine and placing it back in the pile, then crossing her arms. Draco pouted.  
  
"You don't mean that."  
  
"Do too; we're in public," she reasoned and Draco smirked.  
  
"So I'll obliviate them before we leave," he said, placing a few tiny kisses on her skin. Hermione sighed.  
  
"That's preposterous, Draco. Besides, we'll get in trouble," she said, shrugging him off, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Since when has that ever changed your plans?" he asked, again sucking. Hermione sighed and pushed back roughly, but turned around and grabbed the front of his shirt as if afraid he'd fall. Like the last time she'd pushed him. Realizing her stupidity, Hermione let go, turning back around.  
  
"Knock it off," she said, ignoring the smirk on his face. Draco sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine... I'm sorry."  
  
"Miss Granger! I'm open over here!" called an unfamiliar voice, and both Draco and Hermione turned to look a few registers down where an old man was flailing his arms. Hermione grinned and started to back out of line.  
  
"Come on, Draco," she said, rushing to the old man's counter. Draco was a bit confused, but followed just the same.  
  
"Hi, Mr. McNair!" Hermione said in out-of-character cheerfulness, leaning across the counter to kiss the old man's cheek. "How's Margarite?" she asked as she began to put the groceries on the conveyer belt. A box of four hamburgers, one bag of pre-cut lettuce, a box of rice, one bottle of Italian dressing, a 12-pack box of soda, frozen chicken chunks, half a dozen eggs, peanut butter, bread, milk, her ice cream and a box of Lucky Charms. As well as the tabloids, of course. Mr. McNair smiled as he started to ring her up. Draco came up behind just as he answered her question.  
  
"Quite well, quite well. Depressed about winter, but all in all, alright. I thought you were supposed to be at school?" Hermione grinned. She couldn't tell Mr. McNair she'd been suspended! What would he think?  
  
"Just visiting," she explained and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when do you visit your parents?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Never. They're not even home... I'm visiting... Froth," she said, sending Draco a glance, and he grinned. Mr. McNair made a sour face.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away from those boys, Mina. They're no good, rotten, punks." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, so am I." He laughed. "I'm not exactly crawling back, sir. This is my boyfriend, Draco," she said, gesturing to Draco, then turning to him. "Mr. McNair." Draco looked up at the old man, who eyed him curiously. He nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Sir." McNair grinned.  
  
"He's a good one, Mina. Better than that Foam or whatever you call him. I'd hold on to this one," he said and Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Planning on it. How much?" she asked digging in her pocket for the cash she'd pawned from Alfie. McNair smiled.  
  
"That'll be..."  
  
"Let me, Mya," Draco cut in, reaching in his back pocket for his wallet, but Hermione stopped him before he could do anything stupid.  
  
"Draco," she warned. "You don't have any money, remember?" she said and he furrowed his eyebrows at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, of course... I..." he started, but caught her hint and stopped. "Right... other wallet," Hermione smiled and nodded extravagantly, then turned back to McNair, who was smiling that kooky old- man-smile that scared little children.  
  
"£32.50, Miss Granger," he said and Hermione grinned, pulling apart the bills. She handed him the money and he smiled.  
  
"Can I borrow this cart, Mr. McNair? I promise to bring it back," she said, smiling innocently, and McNair grinned.  
  
"Since when have I said no?" Hermione showed her teeth.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking her change.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again, Mina. Take care at that school of yours. You be looking out for her," McNair said, pointedly looking at Draco, who smirked.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem," he said and Hermione smiled, shaking her head, and started toward the exit, waving to McNair as she passed through the doors. "Who was that guy?"  
  
"Mr. McNair."  
  
"Gathered. Elaboration required." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I shop there a lot," she said, shrugging. "And he's the librarian." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"THAT explains it," he said and she smiled. "Who's Margarite?"  
  
"His wife."  
  
"I see. How does he know about your boyfriend?" he asked and Hermione looked innocently at him.  
  
"I just introduced you," she said, stating the obvious, and Draco smiled.  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Both he and his brother have repeatedly come to the library in search of me, and have repeatedly been kicked out. I practically lived at the library, so McNair and I kind of became... friends, I guess... although that's weird, because he's like 65. He doesn't like Froth... kind of holds a grudge, I guess... so it's all good. He just doesn't want me to get hurt again. But hey, he approved of you, right?" she said, grinning and looking to him as she waited for an appropriate time to cross the road. Draco frowned. Of everything she'd said, it was one word that bothered him. Again.  
  
"What do you mean, hurt again?" Hermione frowned. She felt a tickle of panic. Should she tell him? This didn't seem the right time, but...  
  
"I told you the story. He dumped me because his brother is a man-whore. That stung a little," she said, smiling again, and Draco looked unconvinced.  
  
"Are you sure?" She tilted her head and nodded.  
  
"Stop worrying, it's creepy," she said in the voice a mother would use to calm a toddler and Draco raised an eyebrow. "Come, we can cross now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Looks like we're eating out of cups... plates seem impractical," Hermione said as she rummaged through the cupboards, looking for bowls. She found one, but it was broken in half and glued back together, the hard orange adhesive bubbling out into the inside. With a sigh, she pulled down two large-mouth plastic cups; the kind her mother used when she had 'a headache' and needed 'a little drink'. While Draco watched, she poured them each a glass of Lucky Charms, added milk, and shoved one toward him, holding out a spoon. Hesitantly, Draco took it, sitting down at the kitchen table. Hermione smirked and sat down beside him, pushing her chair back and bringing her knees to rest against the table, the cup on her stomach. She grinned at the contents, then plunged in her spoon and took a big bite, savoring the taste of muggle breakfast. Why was cereal unheard of in the wizarding world? She could live off cereal. Cereal and pancakes... and pizza. Wizard food be damned.  
  
Draco watched her with a slight look of disgust on his face, then turned back to his cup and started in. Although he didn't mind the food... liked it, even... he kept that hint of disgust on his face.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, wiping a drop of milk from her lip with an already moist thumb. "The muggle in the meal won't kill you, promise," she said and Draco narrowed his eyes, mocking a laugh.  
  
"Har, har."  
  
"Well, what then? You can NOT tell me you don't like it," she said, dropping her knees and sitting up, looking astounded and wide-eyed. Draco shook his head.  
  
"No, I do... I'm just thinking."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, grinning. "Maybe I can help. What about?" she asked, taking another bite. Draco looked curiously at her.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out if you're hiding something from me," he said and Hermione gasped, causing the cereal in her mouth to choke her. Draco sat up as she coughed. "Okay?" he asked, reaching a hand to her, and Hermione nodded, touching her neck lightly with her fingertips.  
  
"Hiding something?" she asked in a slightly high-pitched tone, then cleared her throat, trying to sound convincing. "Why would I be hiding something?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's it. Now I'm positive," he said. "You ARE hiding something." Hermione shook her head furiously, turning back to her slightly soggy Lucky Charms and prodding them with her spoon.  
  
"That's preposterous," she said, but Draco didn't believe a word.  
  
"Don't lie to me," he said in a surprised and slightly hurt tone. Hermione set her cup on the table and dropped her spoon, bringing her hands to her forehead.  
  
"Draco, please... don't do this," she whispered, covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Tell me," he said. She said nothing, taking a slightly ragged breath. "Tell me, Hermione."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Hermione," he growled, looking at her with narrowed eyes. Hermione turned slightly away from him.  
  
"You're scaring me," she said softly, voice shaky, and Draco's face softened as he leaned toward her, placing a hand on her back.  
  
"Hey," he said and she sniffled, crossing her arms on the table in front of her, eyes closed. "Look at me," Draco said gently and Hermione turned her head, but didn't lift her lids. Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Look at me." It was more a plea than a demand. Hermione fluttered open her eyes and let Draco look intensely into them. "You can trust me, Hermione. I would never do anything to hurt you," he said, shaking his head. Hermione looked down.  
  
"I know, Draco... I just... I just..." she started, squinting her eyes shut. Draco sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything, Mya. I understand," he said rubbing his hand over her back and resting his forehead on her shoulder. Hermione sighed in what could be called relief. "I just wish you'd confide in me a little," he ended, kissing her covered shoulder. Draco leaned back and polished off his cereal in a few bites, chugging the milk left below. Hermione sat silently, head down with eyes closed, face turned away from him. It hurt her that she couldn't tell, couldn't he see that?  
  
When he was finished, Draco stood and placed his glass in the sink, spoon poking out the top. He leaned close to Hermione's ear.  
  
"Just leave yours in the sink. I'll do the dishes after dinner, to make up for this," he said, kissed her cheek softly, and exited the kitchen, leaving Hermione to place her head in her arms and have a good long talk with herself. Results not typical.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Whatever could Hermione be hiding? Hm... I suppose we shall find out soon. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy I guess. There's a new story if you haven't seen, it's called Falling in Love when You're Ten or FLYT (flight) lol. Check it out. 


	27. Ice Cream Social

Disclaimer: Ownership: A noun stating that an item or idea is the property of a person. Plagiarism: A verb that describes the act of stealing the ideas of another and claiming ownership. Fanfictionism: A noun describing the situation in which I have no ownership, and in an attempt to avoid plagiarism, I must state as such.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything, Mya. I understand," he said rubbing his hand over her back and resting his forehead on her shoulder. Hermione sighed in what could be called relief. "I just wish you'd confide in me a little," he ended, kissing her covered shoulder. Draco leaned back and polished off his cereal in a few bites, chugging the milk left below. Hermione sat silently, head down with eyes closed, face turned away from him. It hurt her that she couldn't tell, couldn't he see that?  
  
When he was finished, Draco stood and placed his glass in the sink, spoon poking out the top. He leaned close to Hermione's ear.  
  
"Just leave yours in the sink. I'll do the dishes after dinner, to make up for this," he said, kissed her cheek softly, and exited the kitchen, leaving Hermione to place her head in her arms and have a good long talk with herself. Results not typical.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTYSEVEN: Ice Cream Social  
  
Draco didn't come down for lunch. He stayed upstairs, actions a mystery to Hermione, who sat huddled on the living room couch, close to the fire. She decided that eating without him would be depressing, a morose reminder of the second half of breakfast, and sighed as she placed a glass, as there were no bowls, of Italian dressing and defrosted chicken chunks in the refrigerator.  
  
Hermione hadn't decided whether or not to tell him her secret. Draco wouldn't ask again, she was pretty sure of that... but right now, he wasn't asking her anything. The worst of the situation was, she had no idea WHY she was even double thinking her actions. She'd already shared most of her most personal thoughts with Draco... this shouldn't be any different. Perhaps it was the fact that no one else knew. No one. Except, of course, Froth. He was the problem after all. Hermione sighed and threw another log onto the fire, then shuffled up the staircase. Taking a breath, she raised her hand to knock on Draco's door. After a brief pause, she let it fall back down to her side. She couldn't talk to him... not yet. Instead, she sulked toward the bathroom, planning on drowning her thoughts in a bubble bath.  
  
~  
  
Draco lay on his back in bed, wearing everything but shoes. Something about the ceiling must have been very interesting, for he never took his eyes off it. Whatever it was, Draco wouldn't remember in ten minutes; his thoughts were somewhere else entirely. He wanted badly to go back downstairs. Not only was it incredibly boring up here... but he missed Hermione. It was odd, to him, because they were hardly ever together. Even at the manor, she spent most of her time walking around or entertaining his parents. He was lucky if he saw her for three hours at once.  
  
Draco sighed. This was not normal. He had never in his memory had this many conjunctive thoughts dedicated to one person or thing. But Hermione... today she decided to set up permanent residence in his brain. Even when he drifted off to sleep, he was plagued with dreams. Unfortunately, they weren't all good. Every one started out wonderfully... they were together, happy and smiling somewhere pure, like Olympus or some field or river... but at least half of them would take a turn for the worst. 'You're scaring me,' was a frequent inhabitant of the dialogue. He needed someone to talk to. Where was Eglamour when you needed him? Probably screwing Atrolynn... hey, at least they'd have cute kittens.  
  
Deciding it might be better to try and think of something else, Draco sat up, finally turning his eyes from the ceiling, and looked around the room. It was a fairly nice room, with beautiful hardwood floors and mahogany furniture. There was a near-empty bookshelf, nightstand, small writing desk, and a cabinet with drawers. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. What could possibly be in a bedroom cabinet? Towels, perhaps... no, there was already a linen closet in the bathroom. He doubted it was books; they would probably be in the bookshelf. Curious, he stood and shuffled over to it, cautiously opening the doors. A smile crossed his lips as he peered inside. A TV. Salvation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The bathroom was quiet, and Hermione charmed the tub silent, just to keep the peace. She slipped slowly into the warm water, sighing and closing her eyes. Of course, she was thinking about Draco. Hermione found herself unable to think of anything else, after breakfast. She wasn't even entirely sure he was mad at her... but she didn't particularly want to find out. Ignorance is bliss, and if this was bliss... she didn't want to see disappointment.  
  
Hermione didn't dare move. The silence was so relaxing, she feared one swish in the water would set off a chain reaction, causing thousands of noises to make themselves outstanding. She smiled. How paranoid did that sound? Just to defy her stupidity, Hermione slid below the water, pressing firmly on the sides of the tub to keep her head submerged. Perhaps, if she were lucky, she'd drown. Unable to breathe, Hermione had to focus her thoughts elsewhere, and they rested on the echoing pulse of her heart, magnified by the liquid. Beyond that, all she could hear where the simple aquatic sounds of underwater... currents, the drip from the faucet... gunshots?  
  
Alarmed, she let go of the sides, coming up for air just before she passed out, and wiping the water from her face. Once her breathing steadied, which didn't take long, Hermione listened hard. Yes, gunshots. She had not heard incorrectly. Without the water, the sounds were more predominant. There was yelling, screeching tires, a woman screaming, baby crying, and... of course, gunshots.  
  
"Stupidity my arse. I knew it wouldn't last," she mumbled to herself as she recognized the source as a TV, and not the trailer park. "Draco must have opened the cabinet. Now I'm definitely not going in there... seems he's not as bothered by this as I am," she mumbled, then washed the soap out of her hair, ready and willing to leave the bath.  
  
Again dressed and dry, with the exception of her hair, Hermione crept out of the bathroom. She stepped quietly up to Draco's door and put her ear to the wood. Laughing. He was laughing. Yep, he must be upset. With a sigh, she again descended the stairs and moved into the kitchen, in need of a release.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco flipped through the channels, bored out of his mind. Nothing seemed to take his mind off anything. In fact, most things put his mind back ON Hermione, assuming she'd ever left it. A music video, a sad movie... somehow, even the Sheepdog Finals reminded him of her... it was pathetic. Then, he switched on the news. Draco's thumb stopped mid-way to the 'next channel' button. Was that...? No. It couldn't be... He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. Draco watched the rest of the section intently, holding back laughter as he tried to listen.  
  
"Oh, ho, ho," he said as the story was replaced by commercials. "Hermione has got to hear about this..." With that, Draco flicked off the TV and bounded down the stairs, then walked through the entry room and toward the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks as he saw her. "Damn," he whispered to himself, remembering why she wasn't with him in the first place.  
  
Hermione was sitting at her table, armed with a spoon and slowly defacing a half-gallon of chocolate ice cream. She didn't notice Draco in the doorway to her left; just continued to direct the metal device into the opening between two tearstained cheeks. Draco swallowed and took a step into the room.  
  
"Hey," he said softly, and Hermione stopped her spoon halfway to her mouth, but didn't otherwise look like she'd heard him. "What are you doing?" Draco asked awkwardly, knowing he should say something, no matter how obvious the answer to his question may be.  
  
"Getting fat," Hermione whispered, tilting her head down a little more, causing a few damp tendrils to obscure her face. Draco frowned and took another step closer to her. Hermione took in a sharp, but silent breath, not looking up. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came, and he closed it again. This was somewhat delicate... Draco didn't want to mess it up again. He sighed, pulling a chair a little closer to her. Determined to remain calm, Hermione took another small bite of ice cream. Draco opened his mouth again, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked, finally turning her eyes up to his face, but looking back down again quickly. Draco sighed.  
  
"Look, Mya..." he started, brushing the fallen hair back behind her ear. Hermione closed her eyes and set her jaw, unsure of what to feel. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are," she said dispassionately and Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Are-"  
  
"Why didn't you come back downstairs?" Hermione asked, again cutting him off, and he exhaled slowly.  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to talk to me; if you did, why didn't you come tell me?" Hermione looked up again, this time with a slight fire in her eyes.  
  
"I almost did, but I didn't want to interrupt whatever fun you were having... and it sounded like there was a lot to disturb." Draco looked confused for a moment, then his lips curled into a smirk. The news. She'd heard him laughing... oh, if only she knew.  
  
"You'd have laughed too," he countered and she sighed, turning away, unable to even express how insensitive that sounded. "I was watching the news... and you'll never guess who I saw..." Hermione looked up at him again, this time curious. "I'll give you two guesses, and it isn't Potter and Weasley."  
  
"What were Froth and Lance doing on the news? Who did they rob this time?" Draco smiled.  
  
"Evidently, they broke into the library, which is closed on the weekend. Mr. McNair was on as well, but he was being restrained by the police as he tried to beat the shit out of them." Hermione laughed, picturing the scene. "See! I told you you'd laugh. Had you seen it, I'm sure you would have been in roughly the same state I was," he said and Hermione smiled crookedly, again down casting her eyes. Draco grinned and lifted her chin with his fingertips, causing Hermione to drop her smile and look at him. Still grinning, he leaned close and connected their lips.  
  
Hermione sighed into the kiss, and gave it her all. It was another of those amazing kisses... like the one in the limo. Either he'd been practicing somewhere else, or he'd been holding back before, because Draco's kisses continuously got better and better. When they pulled away, Draco licked his lips.  
  
"Hm... that's pretty good. Care if I join you?" he asked, pointing toward the partially eaten box of ice cream. Hermione smiled and plucked a spoon out of the dish drain behind her, holding it out to him. Draco took it from her slowly. "Didn't I say I'd do the dishes?"  
  
"You did, but I thought you were mad at me... and when you didn't come back, I figured I might as well," she said, digging again into the ice cream. Draco decided not to further comment on the dishes.  
  
"Why are you eating out of the carton, anyway?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"You just stuck your tongue down my throat... does this disgust you?" she asked indicating the carton, and Draco laughed.  
  
"No, just curious," he said, taking a big spoonful to prove he was in now way turned off to the prospect of eating something her lips had practically touched. Hermione smiled and rubbed some of the drying moisture from her cheeks.  
  
"No bowls," she said and Draco nodded, assisting her with a gentle thumb.  
  
"Right; no bowls."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked, following Hermione down a deserted cement sidewalk. It was late afternoon, almost dusk, but she insisted on leaving.  
  
"I told you; to see Froth and Lance."  
  
"Right, but we passed their house about ten minutes ago," Draco countered, confused. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You're the one who saw them on the news. We're going to the courthouse; they have their own private cell in the basement... if they broke into the library, I'd say they wouldn't be out again until morning. McNair wouldn't settle for anything less," she explained and Draco nodded in understanding.  
  
"And why are we going to see them?"  
  
"They know I'm here, if I don't they'll get... agitated," Hermione said, smiling crookedly, and Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do they know you're here?" he asked, a tad suspicious.  
  
"They broke into the library, Drakey. The only time they've ever set FOOT in the library is if they really want to see me. I don't know how they found out I was here, but that's the only reason I can think of that they would bother. This way," she instructed, pulling him down another street, then toward the great stone steps of the Oriskany Hills Courthouse.  
  
"Are you sure I should be coming, Mya? I don't rightly know these people," Draco asked as they made it into the hall, and Hermione turned back around, frowning slightly.  
  
"Well, you don't have to, but..." Draco titled his head, interested in the slight nervousness she was desperately trying to hide. To anyone else, she would seem calm, cool, and collected... but Draco had learned how to see past that, to what really went on in her mind. "Please?" she asked, looking up with a face to match her pleading tone. Draco kissed her softly.  
  
"Of course I will," he agreed and she smiled widely, eyes with a tad more life. "Lead the way." Hermione grabbed his hand and rushed down the hall to a cement staircase, a sign above reading 'Quarantine 1-4'. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she gave Draco's hand a squeeze, and let go, turning around to place a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Come on," she whispered and started down a dark, drippy hallway. Draco followed closely, suddenly fearful of her well-being. It didn't seem too safe down here... Hermione seemed to know where she was going; she maneuvered through the few halls expertly, until she came to a wooden door, guarded by a sleepy looking old man. She turned to wait for Draco, only to find that he were about three inches behind her. "Hello, Officer Walberg."  
  
"Huh?" shouted the man in a deep-throated peep. "Oh, it's you, Miss Hermione. Haven't seen you to visit in a good long time. You know the hours don't start til' five."  
  
"It's five thirty, sir," she said and he looked surprised, glancing at his watch. "I've got business, Mr. Walberg," she said politely, then pointed toward the door. "With the inmates." Walberg lifted a snowy eyebrow, but didn't question her.  
  
"Alright miss. My shift is over in about five minutes; the next guard might not be here when you come out." Hermione smiled.  
  
"That won't be a problem, I don't plan on staying long, and I doubt I'll need assistance," she said, mentally noting that Draco placed a hand lightly on the small of her back.  
  
"Right," Walberg agreed, opening the door. Hermione nodded her thank you and stepped inside, Draco following.  
  
"Well, well, well... fancy meeting you here, boys," she said, stopping in front of a wall, it seemed, and placing her hands on her hips. As Draco moved closer, however, he could see that it was, in fact, a barred cell, housing two teenage boys.  
  
"Fuck you, Granger," said the taller of the two, without looking up. The boys each occupied one of the two cots chained to the wall; the taller was adding to an already large mural on his side of the room, using a thick black crayon. On the other side of the room, in the other bed, the shorter boy faced the cement wall, bouncing a worn tennis ball off it repeatedly. When his brother spoke, he froze, not catching his toy.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, turning around, and Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Wow, Froth... you haven't called me that in years," she said, sounding as if she really were surprised. Froth spun and lifted himself from his cot, coming toward the barred wall that separated him from Hermione.  
  
"Hermione..." he said again, this time in whisper. "What are you doing here?" She smiled and shrugged, noting to herself that Froth seemed not to have noticed Draco.  
  
"I heard you boys got busted... again, and I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by. Care to explain your predicament? I'm a tad curious," she said, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. Froth licked his lips and opened his mouth to explain, but Lance beat him to the punch, jumping up from his cot and slamming into the bars. Hermione gasped slightly and took a step back.  
  
"It's all your damn fault, Granger. McNair told us you were in town... told us to stay away... so what do we do?" He slapped his brother upside the head, causing his forehead to slam against the bars.  
  
"Ah, arse," Froth mumbled.  
  
"This genius here decides we should go FIND you. Says you'll be in the LIBRARY... but she wasn't there, was she, dumb ass?" he asked his brother harshly, then spun and went back toward his cot. Hermione took a step closer to Froth once Lance was farther away.  
  
"Froth, why the hell did you want to find me in the first place?" she asked curiously, and he swallowed.  
  
"I wanted... to talk. About... well, the..."  
  
"We don't need to talk about that, Froth. I told you when it happened that I didn't want to, and I haven't changed my mind. Off the subject, if you wanted to see me, why didn't you just come to my house... you know, the place where I live?" He frowned, looking shot down.  
  
"I guess I wasn't thinking. You're never at your house in the summer... I figured you wouldn't be there now, either," he explained, lifting a hand through the bars to touch her face.  
  
Draco, who had been watching silently from a few feet away, hidden in shadow, took a step forward, glaring at Froth as he stood behind her. Hermione smiled; she'd almost forgotten he was there... but oh was she glad he was. Froth looked up at Draco with wide eyes.  
  
"Mione..." Hermione cringed.  
  
"I've told you thousands of times not to call me that, Froth. This is my boyfriend; Draco," Hermione said, and watched as Froth's eyes flicked back to her, full of hurt and shards of a broken heart. Draco glared, but Hermione was a little uneasy. She didn't particularly like Froth, but she didn't think he'd liked her that much... he seemed devastated.  
  
"I told you, man. I told you she was too good to be true," Lance mumbled from his regained position on his cot. Froth shot a look over his shoulder, then turned back to Hermione, who was trembling slightly. There was just something about this scene that bothered her; something familiar. She felt Draco place his hand silently on her shoulder and relaxed slightly.  
  
"I-I, er, we have to go. Now," Hermione said and Draco squeezed her shoulder a bit, then let her turn toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Hermione..." Froth called, and she stopped, but didn't look at him. "I'm sorry. About everything... what I did, and what I... didn't do. You know I love you, right?" She cringed, not even dignifying him with a response, and started toward the door again, Draco following even closer than he had been before. "Hermione, no!"  
  
"Let her go, douche bag. She's shit; she's not worth it," Lance said, as if he'd just been proven right, and Froth turned to him fiercely.  
  
"Don't you EVER say ANYTHING like that EVER again," he growled, teeth bared. Lance sighed.  
  
"Face it Froth. She was a good fuck, yeah... but that's all she was."  
  
"Ah!" called the younger jailbird, lunging toward his brother. Hermione turned her head to see Froth beating the living hell out of Lance, but it changed nothing in her mind. Stepping out of Draco's hand and taking it in her own, she exited the door, passing an empty guard post, then climbed back up the stairs and into the hall, he following closely.  
  
"Hermione... Hermione, wait," Draco said after a minute or so of fierce walking and pulled her hand just hard enough to send her spinning back into his chest. She jumped back as if he were aflame.  
  
"Draco, please, don't touch me... if you do, I'll cry... I don't want to cry right now," she pleaded, tucking her hands insecurely into her elbows. Hermione was trying hard not to shed tears, and it was obvious. "What the hell is wrong with me, I never used to be like this..." she said softly, squinting her eyes shut. Draco couldn't help himself; he wanted to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay to cry, Mya," he said, taking a step forward and pulling her back into his chest. Hermione shook her head, biting her lip, but didn't pull back. She remained fairly rigid.  
  
"No, not always. I've already shed him a thousand tears... he doesn't deserve any more," she whispered, but it was followed by a slight gasp as the emotions over took her. She held tight to Draco's thin shirt, silently sobbing into him. With a frown, Draco kissed her head softly. He didn't like that someone could affect her like this... she didn't deserve it.  
  
"It's okay, Mya... I-" he started, then stopped. He'd almost let something slip that could have possibly made the situation worse. Or maybe not... "Hermione," he said and she sniffed slightly, tears still streaming. "Remember when I told you that I didn't love you?" Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, unable to choke back an audible sob as she nodded. Draco leaned close to her ear. "I lied."  
  
~  
  
It took a moment for reality to sink in, but when it did, Hermione looked up, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief, staring at the smiling face of her blonde boyfriend. Draco nodded slowly. "Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" He shook his head.  
  
"I would never do that," Draco assured, holding her close and placing the side of his chin against her temple. After a moment, he bent his lips downward. "I love you," he admitted, finally, whispering in her ear, and he felt Hermione tense briefly before becoming even more relaxed. She pulled back.  
  
"Tell me," she said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me," she said, and he smiled, placing a hand to her face and wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I. Love. You." Draco said, spacing his words like separate sentences, and Hermione's lip began to quiver again. She tightened her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I love you too... I love you too," she sobbed, squeezing him as close as she could manage and sobbing into his chest. Draco smiled this time. She was happily crying, which was much better than miserably crying. He buried a hand in her hair and held her head like a precious stone to his chest, kissing her crown of ebony hair softly.  
  
He did it. Finally. All on his own, without anyone's help or encouragement. Who needs Eglamour?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Sorry, this was a little shorter, but it seemed like a good place to leave off, don't you think? I could stop the fic right now if I didn't have all that revenge to play out, still. And don't worry, you'll learn more about what Froth is sorry for; as most of you should have guessed, it's more than just dumping her. Hey, does Lance remind you of Osric? Lol.  
  
PRF: The reviews on ff.net are messed up and I can't read them; sorry guys... 


	28. Kind des Todes

Disclaimer: What's the point in all this screaming? You're not listening anyway. They belong to JK. ~adapted from Acoustic #3 by the Goo Goo Dolls  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Tell me," she said. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you love me," she said, and he smiled, placing a hand to her face and wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
"I. Love. You." Draco said, spacing his words like separate sentences, and Hermione's lip began to quiver again. She tightened her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I love you too... I love you too," she sobbed, squeezing him as close as she could manage and sobbing into his chest. Draco smiled this time. She was happily crying, which was much better than miserably crying. He buried a hand in her hair and held her head like a precious stone to his chest, kissing her crown of ebony softly.  
  
He did it. Finally. All on his own, without anyone's help or encouragement. Who needs Eglamour?  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: Kind des Todes "Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked for the umpteenth time as they roamed the deserted village streets and Hermione laughed, giving the hand she was holding a squeeze.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" Draco smirked at her.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. You know, I'd be a lot less annoying if I knew why you were so upset in the first place..." Hermione's smile dropped.  
  
"Draco..." she said softly, and he shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't want to tell me, and although I'm a bit lost as to why, I'm willing to overlook it." Hermione let out a whine and turned to him.  
  
"But that's just it... I want to tell you... I just... can't. Not now... god, I don't know what's fucking wrong with me. First I get all pissed off, and I over react to the simple homicide of a common household insect, then I get all weepy for absolutely no reason, and now I can't tell you something. I've never felt that way before... I mean, I know we haven't been together a long time, but you know more about me than my own parents do... Dammit, if only you'd come to wake me up this morning..."  
  
"Hermione, don't worry about it... it's fine, I totally- wait... what do you mean 'if only I'd come to wake you up'?" Hermione paled a little and stopped dead in her tracks. Slowly, she turned up to him.  
  
"I lied. This isn't the first time I've felt I can't tell you something..." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You can't keep two secrets from me, Mya. One is full quota. Tell me... what happened?" Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, but first you have to promise you won't be mad at Lucius." Draco narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Lucius? Hermione, if he did something, you don't have to defend him. I'll tell you now-"  
  
"But that's just it... he didn't do anything... it was all my fault... I..."  
  
"What? What did you do?" Draco was now sounding not only a tad suspicious, but also a bit demanding. Hermione closed her eyes and turned toward the ground.  
  
"I kissed him," she said in a dead whisper and Draco felt his heart stop for a split second.  
  
"What?" he asked, sounding entirely disbelieving, as if someone had just informed him that Voldemort had been permanently transformed into a green jellybean. Hermione looked up with wide eyes and tried hurriedly to explain.  
  
"I didn't mean to, you have to believe me... I thought it was you, I was half asleep... I'm so sorry..." Draco, teeth clenched, let out a breath.  
  
"Well... if you're sorry," he said, attempting to dismiss it, and Hermione looked almost scared. It wasn't like him to give up so easily. "Just give me a second, okay?" he asked, taking a step forward, and Hermione nodded, dropping his hand and looking toward the ground, patiently waiting for him to come back to her. After a good long moment, Draco held out his hand, and Hermione quickly stepped toward him and took it, although she kept her worried eyes on his face.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"You know, the greatest effect of this, is that now my parent's know we're a couple and not just friends," Draco said, laughing slightly, and Hermione smiled. If he wasn't going to be angry, she wasn't going to remind him of a reason to be. She smirked.  
  
"Oh, they already knew that," she said, smiling widely, and Draco turned to her.  
  
"How?" She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, but your mother asked me if you were any good in bed," she said as if it were entirely appropriate mother to girlfriend conversation. Draco's eyebrows flew high.  
  
"Did she now? And what did you tell her?"  
  
"I gave her Celia's number." Draco looked surprised above everything and Hermione burst out laughing. "She didn't really... god, Draco. You think so highly of your mother." He let out a slight breath, possibly in relief, and shook his head.  
  
"It's not that... it's just, it wouldn't surprise me. Mum finds the most creative ways to embarrass the hell out of me." Hermione laughed softly and sighed. She turned up to look at Draco, her face becoming serious.  
  
"So... are we okay?" Draco lost his smile and turned to her.  
  
"I've decided to take advantage of the fact that I can't consciously believe that you would ever do such a thing and pretend it didn't happen," he stated and Hermione looked to the ground guiltily. After a brief moment, he turned to her and lifted her chin. "Why so glum?"  
  
"Even if you won't admit it, you're still mad at me," she said sadly, tucking her unoccupied hand under her opposite elbow. Draco smiled.  
  
"Whatever for? I cannot think of a thing you could have done to upset me. Now, where are we going?" Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly.  
  
"Home, I guess..." Draco lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Already? But it isn't even dusk..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After touring the quaint village of Oriskany for at least two hours, including the library, school, and Granger Dentistry, Draco and Hermione reentered her home.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked as she stepped in the door and Draco smirked as he took the cloak from her shoulders.  
  
"Are you only asking me that because YOU are?" Hermione put a finger to her chin and turned around, looking thoughtful.  
  
"Yes... yes, I think so..." she agreed and he laughed. Hermione smiled for a moment, then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll call you when it's ready," she said and turned toward the kitchen, but Draco gently stopped her.  
  
"Hell no." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I do believe someone has a promise to own up to," he said, rising onto the balls of his feet briefly, but Hermione still looked confused. "When you ate that fudge...? And we were having our very first deep and honest conversation?" Hermione still didn't seem to understand. "You promised to teach me, Mya." A wave of realization swept across her face.  
  
"Oh! Right. Actually, this would be the perfect time. Come," she insisted immediately, taking his hand and pulling him toward the kitchen. Hermione dropped his hand as she entered the room, and Draco stood in the doorway, waiting for instruction. Hermione opened the fridge and extracted the cup of chicken she'd placed in there earlier, then turned to him. "Welcome to Grillin' with Granger. I'm your host, Miss Guilly. Today's lesson: chicken and rice. Easy enough. I've already... 'marinated' this frozen excuse for poultry, so it should have at least a little flavor, and there are enough decade old spices here to make it taste fairly good. First, you need to get a pan," she said, and pointed toward the ceiling, where a dozen pans hung, sparkling from magical cleaning. A bit overwhelmed, but otherwise eager, Draco lifted one from a hook. "Good choice," Hermione praised, smiling, and moved toward the gas stove. She spun the dial without so much as looking, and Draco watched, eyes widening a bit. To his relief, she quickly stepped away from the stove, opening the spice rack.  
  
"H-Hermione," he said, taking a step closer to her, planning on keeping her out of harm's way.  
  
"Hm?" she asked, a majority of her attention on the sloppy mess she was stirring in a plastic cup.  
  
"That's on fire," Draco said, evidently feeling that this wasn't right, and Hermione looked up, alarmed until she realized what he was talking about. With a smirk, she turned to him.  
  
"Yes, Drakey, it is. Good job," she said, rather like a mother speaking to a small child and Draco looked confused. Hermione laughed. "Yeah, it's supposed to be, Draco. How else are you going to cook anything?" Draco looked entirely lost, and Hermione looked to him with a raised eyebrow. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Yep. In fact, I'm so clueless I couldn't get a clue if I were in a field filled with horny clues in the middle of clue mating season and I smeared my body with clue musk and did a clue mating dance." Hermione smiled.  
  
"You remembered that word for word?" Draco looked to her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Of course. I've never been so insulted in my life," he insisted and she laughed.  
  
"Alright, I guess we shall start with the basics. The reason we cook is not only to make our food taste better, but also to kill bacteria, and blah blah blah. To do this, an entrée must be subjected to a certain level of heat, hence the flame. Just don't stick your finger in there, and you'll be fine. Now, as I've said, the dish we are preparing is a simple chicken and rice. Here we have the chicken, which I have spiced. Now, do you have your pan?" Draco, who was utterly oblivious to the fact that she was mocking him beyond belief, held up his pan. "Good. Put it on the stove, over the flame... good."  
  
And so went the first lesson of Grillin' with Granger. Other than a minor measuring mishap that resulted in about ten pounds too much rice, all went relatively well. By the end, Draco was perhaps more confused than he'd ever been, and had various burns on his fingertips from forgetting about the heat involved in cooking. Despite the fact that they'd been making an easy and fairly clean dish, Draco managed to get himself filthy, not to mention covered in rice, and Hermione took great amusement in this.  
  
"I thought you said this would be easy," Draco wined as he attempted to keep the rice from once again overflowing, and Hermione laughed, reaching below his arm and turning off the heat.  
  
"I did, and it is. In fact, it's so easy... we're done," she said, opening the cupboard and extracting dinnerware. Draco perked an eyebrow, holding the lid tightly closed on the rice.  
  
"We are?" She nodded, shooing him away from the stove as she lifted the lid on the rice. Draco sighed. "Good." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Maybe next time we'll make something hard... like cake," she suggested, heaving a large helping of rice on a plate and adding chicken, then drizzling it with sauce. Draco looked scared.  
  
"You mean... it gets harder?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Honestly, this was probably the easiest thing I've ever made... with the exception of grilled cheese... and things like toast," she said, shoving the plate toward him. Draco looked mildly horrified.  
  
"You have to cook TOAST?" Hermione looked to his face for a moment, then shook her head, deciding it wasn't worth it, and helped herself to dinner. She grabbed some forks and made a pit stop at the fridge for soda, then started out of the kitchen. Draco just watched her, awed at the mountain of new information.  
  
"You know Draco, ignorance isn't a good look on you," Hermione said, smiling inwardly at the frustrated look on his innocent face. "Aren't you coming?" Draco immediately followed Hermione into the living room, where she plopped down on the sofa and picked up the remote, flicking on the TV before beginning to eat. Draco sat beside her, confusion still etched in his features. "You alright?" Draco blinked, turning to see Hermione looking worriedly at him. He shook the fog away from his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine... just... tired, I guess." Hermione, chewing slowly, attempted to see if he was lying, but Draco seemed unbothered, so she brushed it off.  
  
Hours later, Hermione was asleep, leaning against him, and Draco was wearily watching the partridge family. When the cute little birds and the ending credits came, he decided it was time for bed, and softly shook Hermione awake.  
  
"Mya..." She inhaled sharply, taking great effort to open her eyes, and looked around. "Why don't we go to bed, hm?" Hermione rubbed daintily at one eye, then yawned briefly and nodded.  
  
"Right..." she said, then stood from the couch, stretching before picking up their dinner dishes and bringing them into the kitchen. Draco flipped off the television and waited for her by the doorway. Hermione came to him, smiling, and kissed his lips softly. "Goodnight," she whispered, then started back toward the living room. Draco looked a tad confused.  
  
"Wait," he said and she turned back, smiling drowsily. "Where are you going?" Hermione looked a tad confused as she pointed to the couch.  
  
"Bed. I certainly can't sleep in my room," she noted, and Draco looked between her and the spot she'd dubbed for rest. He shook his head.  
  
"What kind of a guy would I be if I made my girlfriend sleep on the couch?" he asked, stepping toward her, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, you're the guest in this situation; I'm not making you sleep out here just because I didn't have enough foresight to think of this before." Draco kissed her lips softly.  
  
"There's a simple solution to this problem, Hermione." She perked an eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was almost asleep when Hermione entered the bedroom, wearing what he would have noticed were quite skimpy pajamas, had he the energy to open his eyes. He simply let her crawl in bed beside him and tied an arm around her shoulders while she snuggled in and gently kissed his chest. Before closing her eyes and welcoming sleep, Hermione pushed herself up and again met his lips with hers.  
  
"Goodnight, Drakey," she whispered, but he merely grunted in response. She sighed slightly. "I'm going to tell you everything tomorrow, Draco. I can't stand that you know but you don't... know. You must think me so untrusting." Hermione sighed, knowing Draco probably hadn't heard a word. "I love you," she whispered, then let the darkness take over. It seemed much easier that way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco woke alone the next morning, opening one eye before the other. Hermione was gone, but in her place was a thick brown book. He looked to the left, then the right, not sure if he was supposed to be seeing this. Deciding the coast was clear, Draco carefully lifted the dusty lid. It was a photo album... but the pictures weren't moving. Although he knew hardly anyone in any of the shots, they fascinated him. Draco lifted the book into his lap and set to slowly turning the pages, examining each thoroughly.  
  
After nearly half the album, Draco turned the page to find something that made him stop cold. He couldn't even breathe, eyes widened at the sight. Seven pages of torture later, another set of pictures set his heart to beating double speed. He looked up at the door.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat shakily in the kitchen, debating upon whether or not to go back upstairs. She could still back out of this, if he wasn't awake yet... each passing minute was one more closer to his awakening... one less chance to steal the album and put it again out of her mind. She shook her head, pouring another cup of strong black coffee. She was nervous. Tea was an 'isn't life wonderful?' drink, not an 'I need release' drink. Hermione took a shaky breath and resettled herself in front of another tabloid. She had to let him find the book... keeping this secret was eating her up inside.  
  
Hermione had waited for nearly three hours before she finally heard movement upstairs. Her breath caught in her throat... if he was getting up, that meant he'd found the book... there was no turning back now. As footsteps slowly descended the stairs, Hermione turned to stare at her cup, rocking slowly back and forth, vision blurring. She couldn't imagine what he'd say.  
  
Draco, seeing a light on, shuffled slowly toward the kitchen, clutching the brown leather book to his chest. Hermione, although he was pretty sure she knew he was there, didn't spare him a word or glance.  
  
"Hermione..." he said softly and she closed her eyes, knuckles white as they tightly held her cup. Draco, sighing slightly, entered the kitchen, placing the book on the table. There was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I don't know what to say..." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I'm the one with explaining to do," she said softly. Draco pulled a chair closer, as he had done the previous day, and gently placed a hand on her back. Hermione took a slightly stuttered breath. "Okay... first let me say that I'm sorry it had to come to this... I suppose I should have told you the truth from the beginning, but nobody knows except Froth and Lance... not even my parents. I guess I was afraid you'd judge me..."  
  
"I wouldn't have." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I know. Do you remember when I told you about Froth and Lance for the first time, after we left that first detention?" Draco nodded. "I obviously left out a few things... first of all, I'm not as innocent as I made myself out to be. I was dating both of them, but my relationship with Lance was a little more... intimate. I didn't sleep with him, but I did a lot more than I ever did with Froth. Lance knew I was two-timing him and he didn't really care, considering I'd dated his brother first and he and I weren't very serious. Froth, on the other hand, had no idea. Everything was fine until..." she placed a hand on the book. "Until I let Froth spend the night and I crossed from virginity to maternity." Draco said nothing. He didn't want to interrupt her, for one, and for two, he simply had no idea what he could possibly say. Hermione wouldn't even look at him. She sighed again. "Lance wasn't happy. He'd been convinced that Froth was too scared to ever even ask me for that, and when he found out, he was... jealous I guess. I'd denied him so many times...  
  
"I knew he'd over react, so I kept it a secret until my sixth month, which wasn't as hard as one may think. We'd slept together when I came home for Christmas, so when I went back to Hogwarts, I found a concealing charm, and no one knew... then I came home for summer, and it wore off... and, quite frankly, he noticed. Really, I was lucky he didn't find out before. Froth was so excited... he took the news possibly too well. I sent him pictures once a month, including the ultrasounds I had to knight bus back to London to get on the weekends... it surprises me that Froth didn't tell anyone... no one. He didn't even have a reason not to. His parents wouldn't be surprised, and mine wouldn't even know, probably for years...  
  
"But when Lance found out, he took it even worse than I thought. It took a couple weeks to get me alone, but..." she stopped, inhaling sharply and attempting to hold back her tears. Draco leaned closer, again keeping his peace, but attempting to console her, rubbing his hand over her back. Hermione pulled the photo album to her and opened it. There were seven pages she was looking for... the same ones that had scared Draco that morning. At the top of each page was the word 'Month' followed by a number. Below the title, there were profiles of her tummy as it grew and various ultrasounds. Hermione flipped to the seventh and last month documented. "Two days after these were taken..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "He killed my baby." Draco stopped breathing.  
  
"What?" Hermione nodded, bringing a shaky hand to run over the black and white ultrasonic picture. "How?" She swallowed.  
  
"He beat the bloody hell out of me... I went into labor, but he was stillborn. I named him Ewan," she said, smiling slightly. "Young warrior." Draco tried to smile, but he was much too overwhelmed to do anything but gape. Then, Hermione frowned again. "Froth was devastated... I couldn't tell him it was his brother's fault, it would have crushed him..." she said and Draco let out a breath.  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I fell down the stairs... which isn't entirely a lie. I was pushed down the stairs," Hermione said, lifting a shoulder slightly. She turned the page of the album, to the next set of pictures. A funeral, consisting of a party of three people. Hermione, Froth, and Lance. She was crying and in most held by Froth as they stood around the tiny closed casket. "We had him buried in the cemetery across from the library... we passed it yesterday," she continued and Draco gave a soft nod.  
  
"I remember." Hermione smiled softly.  
  
"Anyway... what happened was, we were walking, like I said before, and I tried to tell Froth what really happened. I said something along the lines of 'How can you act like you did nothing wrong?' to Lance, then I tried to explain, but he turned it around and said 'You wanted to keep it a secret, not me,' and told Froth about our relationship... I couldn't get a word in edgewise... he yelled and told me he never wanted to see me again... said it was good things turned out the way they did... when he tried to question Lance, he said 'I thought you knew', and that was that... they left me. In reality, though... he was probably right. I was only sixteen... I wasn't ready to be a mother... I'm still not... and this way, I never have to see either of them again if I don't want to... it's just... Ewan... it wasn't his fault, he didn't deserve that." Draco waited a moment, to be sure she was finished, then pulled her into his arms, hugging her close.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mya..." Hermione hugged him, but didn't cry. There was simply something about this situation that made her feelings too powerful to express in tears.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, feeling him kiss her hair. "It seems like it's been so much longer than a year..."  
  
"Do you want to go see him?" Draco asked softly, still holding her close, and Hermione scowled into his chest.  
  
"I don't particularly want to see either of them any time in the near future," she stated, but Draco shook his head.  
  
"No... I mean Ewan." Hermione seemed to tense slightly, then shook her head.  
  
"No... I haven't been back since the funeral. It'll make it seem too real," she whispered. "Sometimes... it almost feels like he's still here," she said, pulling back slightly and placing her hand on her midsection. "I can almost feel him..." Hermione looked up, into Draco's eyes for the first time that morning. "I have dreams. Ewan is always there, and he's never more than four or five years old... we play and talk and... sometimes he comforts me... if I've had a bad day or... something. But, almost every time... he dies at the end. Sometimes he just goes to sleep while I'm holding him, but I know he's dead... and other times," she shook her head. "There's so much blood..." Draco pulled her close again.  
  
"That's why you like Lucius so much, isn't it?" Hermione nodded into his chest. "And that's why you don't like to sleep alone..." Again, she nodded.  
  
"Never once has he died a crude death when you're with me," she whispered, and Draco kissed her hair again.  
  
"If I have anything to do with it, he never will again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: And the secrets out! Were you expecting that? Maybe you were, if you speak German. The title means Child of Death. I needed a super huge twist, sorry if it freaked you out. Hey, at least she came clean. No secrets between them. Good start...  
  
I'd do PRFs but there are about a thousand and it's been so long since I've updated anything... plus it's 11 at night and I have a big exam tomorrow. Don't cry, you still got a chapter!  
  
**Special thanx to 'Strand of Golden Chocolate' who has so far reviewed EVERY chapter! Lol, even went back and reviewed the ones she didn't before! Thanx!** 


	29. Electric Slide

Disclaimer: BOOGA BOOGA I've scared you into believing I own this stuff... when I don't. Ha.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Do you want to go see him?" Draco asked softly, still holding her close, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No... I haven't been back since the funeral. It'll make it seem too real," she whispered. "Sometimes... it almost feels like he's still here," she said, pulling back slightly and placing her hand on her midsection. "I can almost feel him..." Hermione looked up, into Draco's eyes for the first time that morning. "I have dreams. Ewan is always there, and he's never more than four or five years old... we play and talk and... sometimes he comforts me... if I've had a bad day or... something. But, almost every time... he dies at the end. Sometimes he just goes to sleep while I'm holding him, but I know he's dead... and other times," she shook her head. "There's so much blood..." Draco pulled her close again.  
  
"That's why you like Lucius so much, isn't it?" Hermione nodded into his chest. "And that's why you don't like to sleep alone..." Again, she nodded.  
  
"Never once has he died a crude death when you're with me," she whispered, and Draco kissed her hair again.  
  
"If I have anything to do with it, he never will again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: Electric Slide  
  
"Okay," Hermione said and she plopped down next to Draco on the living room couch, smiling as he quickly made to hide the tabloid he'd stolen. He gave her a guilty smile and she shook her head, newly cleansed curls swaying slightly and emitting that lemony fresh fragrance. "We really have some thinking to do." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Froth and Lance, silly." Hermione had been quite a wreck after their bonding session in the kitchen, but a shower and one or two more cups of coffee had done her good. Draco's face darkened slightly at the mention of the two boys, but Hermione's smile remained. Although, Draco noted, her eyes seemed to lose a certain amount of that carefree vibe when she saw his reaction. It was obvious she didn't particularly want talk about... THAT aspect of her relationship with the felons, so Draco was quick to decide not to mention it.  
  
"Right. Ideas?" Hermione smirked slightly and held out her hand to him.  
  
"I figured we'd just wing it," she suggested as Draco peeked into her palm. His smirk joined hers as he identified a certain black ring. He looked up to her face.  
  
"Plan," he agreed, taking the small item and slipping it on his pinky, which made Hermione smile. She kissed him and swung her legs over one of his, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Draco," she said after a silence and he pulled an arm around her in response. "I need you to promise me something." Draco seemed not a bit surprised and buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I..." she sighed. "I don't want to hurt them hurt them." Draco quickly stopped his nuzzling and opened his eyes.  
  
"What?" he mumbled softly and Hermione pulled back, looking him in the eye.  
  
"I don't want to... HURT them." That's what he'd thought she said. Draco seemed, above all, completely shocked. Then, his eyes hardened ever so slightly and he looked over her shoulder at a random spot on the mantle.  
  
"I do." Hermione collapsed in a whine, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
"Please... don't do anything drastic. Promise me." Draco turned his eyes back to her, melting at the seldom worn look of desperation on her face. He sighed.  
  
"If I must... fine, I promise." Hermione said nothing, but grinned, hugging him close.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, feeling him bury his nose in her hair once more. As reward, she let him stay that way a few minutes before pulling back and springing up. "Come, therefore, and let us fling mud at them!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped onto the front porch. Froth was sitting on the steps; asleep it seemed, with hands folded on his chest. A scowl crossed her face as she walked to him, digging into his ribs with the toe of her shoe to wake him. Draco stepped out of the house not long after she did, but had the same reaction... minus the toe digging. Froth promptly woke, pressing a hand to the spot Hermione had harmed and opening his eyes. When he saw her, towering above him with an annoyed look about her, he drew a sharp breath.  
  
"Froth, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding bored, and Froth quickly stood up.  
  
"You said to come over if I wanted to talk..."  
  
"No, actually, I said why DIDN'T you come over if you wanted to talk... as in, before you put yourself in the courthouse? I never implied that I wanted to or even would talk once you did wise up... as a matter of fact; I specifically said I wouldn't. So, if you don't mind?" Hermione said, waving a hand and shooing him away. With a frown, Froth moved to the side, allowing her to descend the steps. Draco, on the other hand, simply stood rooted in his spot. Now that he knew exactly what she didn't want to talk to Froth about... he didn't know what to feel. He wasn't mad at Froth... no, he was mad at Lance. Froth didn't do anything but sleep with his own girlfriend, and care about her enough to check up on her... Lance... Lance was the bastard with the nerve to lay a finger on Hermione... not to mention kill his own nephew. "Draco, are you coming?" Hermione called from down the path to the sidewalk and Draco made quick to come to her. Against his will, he whispered a 'sorry' to Froth as he passed. The boy looked so damn depressed...  
  
"Hermione, no, wait! Please, listen to me!" Froth called, trailing Draco as the blonde made his way to his girlfriend. Hermione laughed, taking Draco's hand.  
  
"Right... because we have the 'listen when I ask you to' agreement..." Froth sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Look, I know I was a bit of a bastard before... and I doubt I've changed much, but..." Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Not exactly winning words here," she said, but he ignored it.  
  
"You have to think of this from my perspective..." Hermione shook her head and turned, beginning in the opposite direction, pulling Draco along for the ride. "Hermione, please!" She didn't stop. Froth sighed, deciding to take out his last resort. "Hermione... I know. I know what he did to you." This was a little more effective. Hermione stopped dead again, but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry... I am; if I had known, I never would have..." Froth tried to explain, but Hermione shook her head violently, and Draco felt her grip tighten on his hand.  
  
"You would have known if you'd just listened to me," she said softly and Froth nodded, keeping his distance.  
  
"I know. I was assumptive and stupid. Please... at least consider making level ground... Look, Hermione... I'm not asking to pick up where we left off... I just don't want you to be so distant anymore... we used to be friends." Hermione's lips tightened in a scowl.  
  
"A lot has happened since then, Froth. Good day to you," she stated professionally and started again down the street. Draco looked back, walking with her and holding her hand. Froth seemed to give up, sulking across the street with total disregard for the traffic. They were quite far away from home before Hermione spoke. "Draco, I'm so sorry..." She said, slowing their pace almost to a stop. Draco looked confused.  
  
"What? Why?" She looked away.  
  
"Every time I talk to them... I barely acknowledge your presence... you don't deserve that." Draco smiled and shook his head, letting go of her hand only to swiftly place his on her back.  
  
"That's stupid, Hermione... I'm not a part of that feud, and I shouldn't be," he told her, but Hermione shook her head, moving close and draping her arms around him.  
  
"But you are, Draco. I've made you a part of this... and, moreover, I need advice."  
  
"Do you really want to know what I think?" She nodded. "I think you should forgive him."  
  
"What? Forgive them? Just like that... after what they did?" Hermione asked, surprised, and Draco tightened an arm around her.  
  
"No, Mya, not THEM... HIM. Just Froth. Lance I want you to hate forever; he doesn't deserve the slightest leeway toward forgiveness... but Froth, correct me if I'm wrong, didn't do anything."  
  
"He didn't believe me. He didn't even give me a chance to explain..."  
  
"Yes, that is true, but you WERE cheating on him... with his brother. I don't want to upset you, but if I found out you were with... oh, say Osric behind my back, I doubt I'd have enough sense to listen to much either. Yes, what Lance did was horrible... but what you did was too, if not to the same degree," Draco explained and Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Okay... that's justified... but... I just don't know."  
  
"It's just a suggestion, but I'd at least call truce in your position. As much as I don't particularly like the guy, he does sound sincere in apology." Hermione nodded.  
  
"You're right... I know..." she said, continuing their walk. Nothing more was said until Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks. Startled, Hermione looked curiously up at him, then followed his eyes down the street. She felt her own gaze harden. "Lance..." Less than a block away, a dusty brunette boy was leaning on the wall, talking to a very pretty redheaded woman. As the Hogwarts prefects watched, the woman slapped him hard across the face and stormed away. A smirk grew on Draco's face and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Come here... oh, I have the most perfect idea..." Draco said, pulling Hermione behind the shelter of a near by tree; their favorite place to hide from their favorite muggles.  
  
"Wait... what are you going to do?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"I didn't say I was going to do anything... I said I had an idea. In order for me to work with my creativity, I'll need permission... otherwise, I just might be breaking a promise." Hermione narrowed her eyes curiously.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"I just want to electrocute him, Hermione. Not enough to kill him... just enough to scare him a bit. I dare say he hurt you a might bit more than that..." Hermione looked unsure. "It won't be bad... he probably won't even get burned. Please? Wouldn't you like to watch him squirm?" She made a face.  
  
"You're so sardonic..."  
  
"You used to be too," Draco said, sounding sad, as if he missed the old days. "The view from the cliff was so pretty... yet you had to move inland."  
  
"Okay, okay... enough with the guilt trip. I'm sorry if I'm too happy and insecure for you, I'll try harder next time to be totally miserable," she said, crossing her arms and looking away. Draco smirked.  
  
"I was only kidding, love." Hermione was startled beyond words for about three seconds, then she insecurely nodded.  
  
"I know you were," she said, but it was obvious she had believed him. Right now however, even if he HAD been sharing his feelings, she wouldn't have been angry. He'd called her 'love' again... and Celia was nowhere to be seen. "Alright... go ahead. But promise you won't seriously hurt him?" Draco grinned and kissed her softly.  
  
"I promise... now where is the git?" he said, craning his neck to look around. Draco spotted Lance a little closer than he had been before, and on the other side of the street. He grinned and lifted his hand. "Perfect." Draco only had to wait about a minute before Lance conveniently walked under an electrical wire. With a flick of a wrist, the wire snapped at the other end, swinging back and lashing the brunette, causing his body to wither and convulse as he stood. Draco was grinning like mad, but Hermione kept her eyes closed and her face pressed firmly into his chest. She could hear Lance making strangled noises even from thirty yards away.  
  
"Stop," she whispered to Draco, who didn't hear her. He'd been having too much fun with his puppet. "Draco, really... that's enough," she said again, raising her voice only slightly and Draco's satisfied smile fell, then he turned the snake like wire away from his new arch enemy and pulled his arms around Hermione, holding her close.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yep," she said, her voice a slightly higher tone than normal. Draco kissed her hair softly, muttering apologies. Hermione laughed. "No you're not," she said. She turned around to view the scene, watching a panting and stiff Lance slowly and shakily lift himself from the ground. He looked absolutely terrified. She smiled and turned back to Draco, who still looked a tad regretful. "I actually feel a little better now," she said and kissed his lips. Draco smiled, reassured.  
  
"Thought you might."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you see?" Draco whispered as he stood on the ground below a window of the Maurice domicile: home of Froth and Lance. Hermione, whom he was holding around the thighs to support her, sighed.  
  
"Nothing. They're not in there," she said and Draco let her slowly down, holding her close the whole way. Hermione kissed him quickly in thank you and he smiled. "Next window?" she suggested and he nodded, following her to a round parlor window, the top of which was stained glass.  
  
"Do you think it's safe to be doing this in broad daylight?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"But there's this little charm called 'Obliviate' which makes it safe," she said, smirking, and Draco smiled; there's the Hermione he remembered. Total disregard for the rules. She gasped slightly as she peeked in. "Look, I see them!"  
  
"Them?" he asked. They'd been expecting to only find one, whom they would torment until the other came running, but this was a stroke of luck.  
  
"Yes... they're playing cards. Look," she suggested, lowering her voice and moving over for him to see. Froth and Lance were indeed playing cards; Lance wearing shorts and a tank top, displaying skin that seemed to be severely sunburned, but none worse for the wear. The pain in his face when he moved was what made Hermione smile. She looked about the room; shelves and shelves of books and trinkets, a TV, lamps, furniture... "This is the most perfect room... think of all the possibilities..." Draco noticed a glass of water on the coffee table and a potted plant on the floor. He smirked.  
  
"Oh yes... may I?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Thank you, my dear," he said, and lifted his hand. Before their eyes, the glass silently tipped over, spilling a generous amount of water into the pot. Hermione looked confused, until she saw the dirt stirring... then, at Draco's command, a large ball of perfectly concocted mud lifted from the pot. He held it there a second for her to see, but continued quickly, letting the ball fly directly into Lance's face. Hermione spun her head to him, smirking even when she saw the look of sheer hatred and loathing that crossed his face as he watched the brunette behind the glass sputter. She shook her head.  
  
"I didn't mean that literally, you know."  
  
"Shh... look, it's ingenious," Draco suggested, nodding, and Hermione turned back to the scene. Lance, after wiping the mess from his face, slapped Froth across his cheek. Hermione looked grim. "Hey," Draco said before she could accuse. "That was his reaction, not mine."  
  
"I didn't say anything, did I? My turn," she said and lifted her hand. With a flutter of her fingers, dozens of books and trinkets lifted from their spots, shaking themselves of dust before flying in circles around the room. Lance ducked under the table with a scream that began of fear, but ended with pain. Froth, on the other hand, was watching in awe, the shock taking his mind off the fear. He watched as his most useless and lifeless possessions gracefully flew about the room, as if dancing. At the notice that this stunt seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever, Hermione twitched her finger, causing one particularly large book to knock the back of his head. Froth was thrown forward onto the flimsy card table, which then collapsed on Lance who, again, screamed a multipurpose scream. Draco smirked.  
  
"Don't hurt them?"  
  
"If you can, I can..." Hermione answered, her eyes alive with the thrill of revenge.  
  
"Well," Draco said, shifting his feet and leaning a bit closer to her. "If you're going to do it, at least do it right." Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"You could do better, I suppose?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I'd only suggest a few minor changes." Hermione turned her hand, welcoming him to show his stuff. Draco smirked. "Thank you. First, I would suggest you go all out," he said and flicked his hand a few more times. Instantly, everything in the room was abnormally moving. The TV flicked itself on and off, the chairs floated in mid air, shelves rattled, clocks chimed. "Then," he continued. "I would suggest you inflict the maximum amount of minor pain you could muster," he said, and immediately set all Hermione's previously flying objects on the boys, letting the books and trinkets beat them to a bloody pulp.  
  
"I'm impressed," she said as the boys ran screaming from the room. Draco grinned and waved his hand, placing everything in the room exactly how it had been, which included fixing the table. "Come, or they'll run to the next county," Hermione said quickly, taking his hand and running toward the front yard. Somehow, they got there first; just in time to see the two battered boys run out the door, screaming loud enough to turn Ewan in his sleep. "Good afternoon, boys. Something wrong?" Both boys stopped, falling to the ground at yet another fright added to their unstable minds. Lance was still carrying the flowerpot, holding it close as a small child would a teddy bear. Hermione smirked as they stood and brushed themselves off.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?" he accused, and Hermione did her best to look innocent. She even looked to Draco for help, and he too looked clueless. A frequent look on him, it seemed.  
  
"Whatever could you mean?"  
  
"You did. You filthy little..."  
  
"Well!" Hermione interrupted before Lance could set Draco off. "If this is the way I'm treated when I come to have a chat, I suppose it won't happen again. Good day, Lance. Oh, and I'm sorry Froth, but Lance seems to be kicking me out. I suppose we won't be talking after all," Hermione said, then turned to her boyfriend. "Let's go, Draco." She took his hand and led him across the green-less lawn, moist from midnight rain. She was fully intent on leaving, but something... or rather, someone, stopped her. Lance came after them with his pot. As he caught up, he promptly dumped it over Hermione's head. Her mouth dropped open and she turned around, eye twitching slightly as she tried to hold in a glare. Lance regarded her like trash as he threw the pot to the side.  
  
"Bitch," he finished, not caring that Draco seemed livid. However, Draco's feelings at that particular moment had no effect on the following events, as Hermione promptly tackled Lance... blatantly kicking his ass right in a large mud bath in his front yard. Draco stood there, frozen in shock, until Froth came bounding toward them.  
  
"Fucking ass... how dare he insult her... after everything else he's done..." Draco would have helped, but she seemed to be doing just fine. In fact, Hermione was more than fine. She was having what one might call the time of her life letting out her frustration on something a tad larger than a common house hornet. Froth, on the other hand, was angry. He glared at Draco, fists clenched.  
  
"Don't call my brother an ass!" he warned before reenacting Hermione's move and jumping Draco, sending him flying into the mud. Keeping his promise, Draco didn't fight back; he simply tried to get to his girlfriend. When she noticed the scene going on beside her, Hermione was stunned enough to let her guard down, allowing Lance to flip rolls and press her into the ground. It wasn't until she let out a small, strangled scream of pain that Draco gave up on his promise and fought off the offender. He managed to kick Froth away for long enough to grab Hermione's hand. In a moment, they were gone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione kept her eyes closed, curled in a ball and grinding her teeth in preparation for more pain. It wasn't until the voice of what could very well have been an angel brought her back to reality that she noticed the overbearing weight that was Lance had liberated itself from her.  
  
"Hermione? Oh, god... are you alright?" Hermione didn't dare open her eyes; she was afraid of reliving that night the summer before last... when she'd woken happy and expecting, but fallen asleep broken and hopeless. She knew the feel of this carpet well... she'd lain here for hours that day... it was none other than the entry room of her own home. So much pain had been absorbed into these floorboards... "Please... Hermione, come on baby... wake up... say something," the angel spoke again, and Hermione was assured it wasn't the night she thought it was. With her one last bit of courage, she fluttered open her eyes. The angel sighed in relief. In seconds, Hermione felt kisses on her forehead and breath across her skin. She shifted slightly, attempting to roll toward the sweet voice, but a firm and loving hand held her still. "No, don't. Don't move..." the angel pleaded, but Hermione persistently turned her head, blinking as his beautiful face came into focus. She smiled warmly.  
  
"Draco..." He looked ecstatic.  
  
"Hermione... are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Oh, I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have let you get yourself into that..." Hermione knotted her eyebrows.  
  
"What? I'm fine, Draco... what happened?" she asked, again attempting to move, but he held her still.  
  
"You don't remember? He hit you that hard?" Draco asked, his voice awed until the prospect cleared, gaining him a scowl. "I'll kill him... this time, I will," he vowed, and Hermione looked ever more confused. His words ran through her mind a few more times before she realized what he was talking about. In seconds she started laughing. Hysterically. Draco momentarily forgot his anger and traded it for more concern. "Hermione? You shouldn't laugh, Mya... you'll hurt yourself more..." Hermione, of course, didn't stop. In fact, she brushed off his hand and sat up beside him, still laughing. Draco looked positively horrified, which only proved to be more humorous. She embraced him, shaking with laughter as he held her close. "Hermione?" Hermione tried as best she could to calm herself.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" she asked. "That was amazing... it was perfect."  
  
"But..." Draco said, pulling back slightly and running his hands down her arms. "He hurt you..." Hermione grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Nah; it takes a bit more than that to hurt me. Unless, of course, you add cold water and kleptomaniac potions masters..." Draco smiled a little, glad that, in the very least, she was okay. At his tiny display of ease, Hermione grinned and leaned forward, crushing their lips together. As it got deeper, she found herself falling back into that comfortable atmosphere she hadn't bathed in since before they'd left the manor. However, she quickly pulled away, as if startled. "How did we get back here?" Draco looked as startled as Hermione seemed to be, but grinned at her question.  
  
"I apparated."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I panicked..." he said, trying to explain, but Hermione had other plans.  
  
"No... it's brilliant. They'll be so confused... you're a genius," she said and kissed him softly again. "But," she said as she once again pulled away. "If you can apparate, why can't we just use that to get back to the manor? No flying necessary." Draco shook his head slowly, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"No... Mum doesn't want me to. She won't know about this one because it was only down the street, but... if we did so all the way back, she'd know... and she's slightly upset right now as it is. She's noticed Lucius' flirty personality as well. I don't want to make her angrier." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay, okay... neither do I. I suppose I have no choice but to fly with you, then."  
  
"Do you not trust me?" he asked, mocking offence, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"No. I don't trust me," she said, then a sly smile crossed her face. "Come with me," she said, standing and dashing toward the entrance to the staircase. With a groan, Draco got up and followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So, mission complete! Ding! Now what's gonna happen? :: I warn you, it's racy:: HAHA! MUD!  
  
PRF:  
  
Darkmarkgrl: Lol, I hoped it would be a surprise. I'm glad you liked it, and yes, lance is an ass.  
  
Befuzzled: Thanx. I know :o( poor baby  
  
Krissy: indeed it was depressing... so sad...  
  
Athene Saile: I was hoping you wouldn't expect it :oD Thanx  
  
Ashleigh: Indeed it does; as I've said ;o) I know, though, baby killer! What an ass! Of course, we don't REALLY know he was trying to kill it... he might have just been mad at HER... but nah, cause he's an ass  
  
Silver Dragon Goddess: Hey! And yes, you are better, that's why you don't need recognation ;o) I just put her in cause she reviewed them all even though she started reading like a week ago... lol  
  
MoshiMoshiQueen: Thanx. I know, so sad... poor wittle baby...  
  
Nikki: What's gtoing to happen? We've got revenge to play out! Hello!  
  
Little Witch: Yeah, I know... I know... everyone's saying that...  
  
Seraph: I don't know who Ewan McGreggor is... :oP Yep, yep... thanx  
  
Dragonfly: I know... isn't it terrible?  
  
Gooey Gooey Coca Beans: I know, it's so sad for her... why would he be appauled by her? She had two boyfriends... just because they were at the same time, doesn't mean anything ;o)  
  
Harmonic Sakke: You got a new penname! Spiff! Ohayo miss Sakke. Yes, she is brave... but all Lance really did was slap her around; he didn't really kill the baby, but he was the reason for its death... you know? I know (shocking!) I would have fallen over or something! Lol. I know, I don't tell anyone anything ever... except... no wait, that wasn't me... :oD  
  
Spider Fairyz: I know :o( so sad... he's a jerk  
  
Smudged: Lol, thank you. That's the first review that didn't say something like "oh, how sad" lol.  
  
Japanese Goth: I know, stinkx to be her!  
  
Princess: Thanx! And lance is an ass! And I know (about Draco) I sometimes think he might be too understanding... :o/  
  
BelleThePhilosophersCookie: Thanx. Go you on exams. Sorry about your computer  
  
Arwen Undomiel: Yeah, when you get Betas, you can't expect to update often. I don't have one, and I do okay... I do it on my OWN time. Have you finished the book yet? I have. :oD You'd have albino children, you animal! Think of the children! (Lol, this one time I was talking to my mom and shes like, you can date a black guy but never marry one, and I'm like why and she's like, cause your kids would be mixed and I was like.... and she's like they would never fit in... think of the children! And I'm like, sfu, I'll marry whoever the f I want to! Lol)  
  
Punk Rock Princess: Thanx! I liked it! :oD  
  
Crazy*Baby: They're not going to the cemetery; she doesn't want closure. Coincidentally my great grandfather died this Wednesday, and if I could have done it without looking disrespectful, I wouldn't have gone to the funeral (which was today :*o( ) Closure is bad.  
  
Starry Skies: Not serious? Lol. I know! We need to start a company to mass produce my Dracos... GOOOOD money in that... :oD  
  
Mage Kitty: Lol hole EE shit!  
  
Ezmerelda: That was the point; to explain things. Who really bought that whole "I can't sleep alone" thing? Lol.  
  
Crystalline Lily: Don't worry... I don't speak German either ;o) And yes, I feel bad for them all... so shocking... so sad...  
  
CrackHead: Lol, tacky...right... ;o)  
  
Lilybean: First term? It's two weeks into the school year! Lol; I'm not going through the whole thing... it's about revenge, now what we did in seventh year  
  
Chrissy: Speechless is good too ;o)  
  
Erilyn Rose: Lol, thanx, and I'm trying!  
  
b.b: I know, I found a lot of consistencies in my stories and the 5th book... I think JK's been reading my stuff; lol  
  
Softish: I do update! I'm sorry, but it takes a bit longer for me to write a ten page chapter than for thirty people to write a paragraph review! Lol.  
  
KissyFit: Thanx! I'm glad you liked it  
  
Kagie-chan: Yeah... at the very end when he sort of pledges himself... that's happy  
  
LadyLoca231: thanx! Hehe  
  
Jade-snake: Thanx, and I'm glad it shocked ya!  
  
Angel: De Nuwsies fan: there are only 28 posted (now 29, not 30) I had updating difficulties at one point. I apologize.  
  
Damia-Queen of the Gypsies: I don't know if you read Falling In Love When You're Ten, but the third chapter(story) is called Barefoot is beautiful, and the girl's name is Priah... if I thought of Damia when I was writing it I would have used that! Lol. I'm not changing it now though cause I like Priah, but... I wanted her to have a nickname. Priah's is Pia... but your's would be Dia... I dunno which I like better :oD 


	30. Love in the Rinse Cycle

Disclaimer: 7upis owned by Pepsi, and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"How did we get back here?"  
  
"I apparated."  
  
"You WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I panicked..." he said, trying to explain, but Hermione had other plans.  
  
"No... it's brilliant. They'll be so confused... you're a genius," she said and kissed him softly again. "But," she said as she once again pulled away. "If you can apparate, why can't we just use that to get back to the manor? No flying necessary." Draco shook his head slowly, a sad smile on his face.  
  
"No... Mum doesn't want me to. I don't want to make her angrier." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay, okay... neither do I. I suppose I have no choice but to fly with you, then."  
  
"Do you not trust me?" he asked, mocking offence, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"No. I don't trust me," she said, then a sly smile crossed her face. "Come with me," she said, standing and dashing toward the entrance to the staircase. With a groan, Draco got up and followed her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY: Love in the Rinse Cycle  
  
Draco had lifted his foot to place it on the first stair when he realized that Hermione couldn't be on the second floor. He'd gotten up only seconds after her; she couldn't have gotten that far yet.  
  
"I'm in here, Draco," called a voice from the left and Draco turned his head, just as the sound of running water was heard from the room directly in front of him. The door wasn't fully closed, and through the crack he could see movement. Draco couldn't remember exactly what Hermione said this room was, but he was pretty sure it wasn't a bathroom. Nonetheless, he cautiously opened the door.  
  
Hermione was sitting on one of two large white boxes. The one beside her was open at the top, and Draco crept a bit closer as he watched her pour a plastic cup full of a bright blue liquid into the crystal waterfall inside. Then, she placed the cup back on the shelf above and turned to him, a smirk on her face. Draco regarded her with a fairly clueless expression.  
  
"Strip," she demanded, taking him completely off guard.  
  
"What?" he asked, slightly disbelievingly. Hermione's smirk widened and she beckoned him over with a tanned finger. Draco complied, seeing no reason not to, and Hermione smiled as she spread her legs and pulled him between them.  
  
"I'll help you," she said softly, sliding her hands below the bottom of the muddy black t-shirt he wore.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, but his tone had changed from clueless to amused. Hermione looked up, an expression on her face that suggested it odd he didn't know.  
  
"Well, you don't want to wear muddy clothes all day, do you?" she asked, then smiled and tilted her head forward just enough to touch his lips. Draco grinned into her kiss and brought a hand to hold her face as he gave in. When they broke apart, Hermione slipped the shirt over his head and dropped it directly into the washing machine before coming back for more. Draco, however, looked shocked.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked, peeking into the washing machine, which had now stopped running. Hermione smiled and shook her head, pulling him back to face her, then introduced a new kiss. Draco momentarily forgot about the muggle machine and concentrated on Hermione. He slipped his hands up her shirt, holding her toward him as his lips dominated hers.  
  
"Well?" Hermione whispered when they broke apart this time.  
  
"Well what?" She grinned.  
  
"My clothes are muddy too..." Draco smirked and kissed her lips softly before moving down her neck, expertly avoiding the smears of mud. Hermione tilted her head back and made a soft moan as she took in everything that was happening. In moments, Draco mimicked her move and pulled the shirt over her head. He looked down and smiled.  
  
"You're wearing my ring," he said with amusement, fingering the tiny silver shield in her naval. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Haven't taken it off yet," she informed, and Draco grinned, bringing his eyes up to her face and connecting their lips again before continuing his abandoned trail. As he worked his way down her chest, Hermione kicked off her shoes, letting them hit the floor with a clunk, before she moved her hands to the front of his pants. Draco realized he was losing ground and quickly unsnapped her bra, letting it slide from her arms one at a time, and directly into the soaking clothing composition. Hermione laughed softly and pressed herself against his chest, moving her lips close to his ear. "That wasn't dirty," she said and he smirked.  
  
"Oh, but it was. You, Granger, are a very dirty girl," he said back, lightly nibbling on her earlobe. Hermione closed her eyes and moved her hands back to his unbuttoned, but still zipped pants. Once they dropped to the floor, she leaned back and Draco smiled at his view. To think less than two weeks ago he wasn't allowed to touch her. Draco stepped out of his pants and shoes as he unbuttoned Hermione's jeans, then kissed her stomach lightly as he shimmied her pants off. In minutes, Hermione was completely exposed, sitting naked on the cold metal of the dryer. Draco smiled at her in all her glory, but didn't seem too worried about his own exposure. Deciding that some jobs were simply meant for women, Hermione freed Draco of his boxers using only her innocent fingers. He did step out of them for her, but that was the extent of his help. At the moment, he was too busy showering her with pleasantly strong hickeys.  
  
It was only when their breathing became slightly labored and the dream of penetration seemed sweeter and sweeter did Draco realize a slight problem. Hermione's legs were wrapped tightly around him, and the moist folds of skin he longed to taste were pressed against his... navel. The dryer was about four inches two high for what had originally been planned. Hermione seemed to notice this just after Draco did, and looked around the room for somewhere more comfortable than the cold tile floor. She slumped her shoulders, looking defeated, but Draco's smirk suggested he had a plan of action.  
  
"You know," he whispered seductively in her ear. "You still owe me a shower; you filthy girl." It took a moment for Hermione to understand his words, but not-so-fond memories of Snape's first detention came flooding back. This time, however, they made her smile. She tightened her legs and encircled her arms around his neck. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Am I your pack mule now?" he asked jokingly, but lifted her easily from the washing machine. Hermione laughed and kissed him softly.  
  
"Oh, yes Draco. It is my ultimate fantasy to be in this situation with a pack mule," she said seductively in his ear and Draco laughed quietly as he pressed a few small kisses into her collarbone. He stopped at the staircase, but Hermione shook her head and pointed into the entry room. Again, Draco lifted an eyebrow. She smirked. "You'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco..." Hermione moaned as she rested her hips on his one last time and felt Draco's body convulse below her. They were stationed in the king size marble bathtub located in the downstairs bathroom; Draco was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed and head thrown back in passion. Hermione rested over him in water half way to her breasts, even as he lay below her. She buried her head into his shoulder as she road out his release, moving as best she could in a way most pleasurable for her boyfriend. Once the warmth had filled her and his body relaxed, she did the same, but didn't move off him. Both could feel the other throbbing in a pattern controversial to their own, which only heightened the pleasure of each pulse. Draco swallowed, momentarily pausing his rapid breathing.  
  
"I love you," he whispered to her and Hermione cuddled herself closer.  
  
"Mm... that feels almost as good as the sex," she said softly, causing Draco to chuckle. He sighed and lifted a hand from the water to place on her back. Hermione smiled as she felt a few soft kisses be pressed into her damp ebony hair.  
  
"Where did you learn to move like that?" he asked. "It was nothing like this last time." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I was nervous last time," she admitted and could almost feel Draco smirk, although she couldn't see.  
  
"Why?" he asked and she bit the bit of skin closest to her mouth. Draco laughed. "Really."  
  
"Well," she started, shifting slightly to make herself more comfortable. Draco inhaled a bit sharply as some not-so-long-gone feelings made themselves known. "Not only was it our first time together, but we were on a bloody train, and on our way to meet your parents, whom I was sure would hate me... and you have a bit more of a reputation than I do," she explained, and Draco furrowed his brows, moving his hand up and down her back, bringing a thin trail of water across her skin.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, and she shifted again, but this time it was to look at him. She smiled almost embarrassedly.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't be good enough," she said. "Like the girls you're used to." Draco said nothing for a moment, but his silence was short lived. He laughed. A deep, hearty laugh, and pulled her lips to his. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Mya, you're the only girl I ever want to be 'used to'," he said. "I don't know who else you could possibly be talking about." Hermione laughed as if his words were the most abominable things she had ever heard. To Draco's more than slight disappointment, she moved from him gently and rested herself on the tub floor beside him.  
  
"Don't be daft, Draco. Word gets around," she said, sliding down in the warm water, until it nearly covered her shoulders.  
  
"From who, Pansy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and Hermione turned her eyes up to his. "Do you really want to know who I've slept with? I can name them all on one hand." He asked, and she lifted an eyebrow. To this, Draco shifted, lifting a hand from the water and, true to his word, began naming his fingers. "You. Pansy, once. Celia, once. And the hooker my father bought me on my fifteenth birthday, once. And I only did that because she would have told him if I refused, and then I'd have been in deep shit." Hermione watched him for a moment, then shook her head.  
  
"That's not the point," she said, looking down at the water.  
  
"What is the point?" There was a brief silence before Hermione laughed.  
  
"I don't know." Draco smiled and leaned toward her, pressing their lips together softly. He repeated his action a few times before letting one little peck get a bit more involved. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it a bit more. Draco grinned when they broke apart.  
  
"I liked you best," he said, once again whispering in her ear. Hermione felt a warm sensation flow through her at his words and she smiled as her body shivered. Draco pulled her a bit closer and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Are you cold?" Hermione didn't answer; she simply sighed and closed her eyes, resting comfortably on his chest. There was a brief silence before she sighed again and placed a soft kiss on his skin.  
  
"So," she started. "We got Froth and Lance, I've told you my secret, you've been introduced to a grocery store, and now we're all squeaky clean... what else is there to do here?" Draco shrugged and ran his fingers over her hair, which was quite straight when wet.  
  
"If you want to leave, just say the word," he reminded, making Hermione smile. She seemed to think for a moment, but shook her head.  
  
"I think it'd probably be best to leave on schedule; tonight. Less visibility than if we left, oh, say... now," she said and Draco smiled.  
  
"I agree. So, what do we do until then; it's barely noon," he asked and she looked up at him, only to see Draco suggestively wiggle his eyebrows. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You just don't quit, do you?" she asked, pulling away and pulling her feet below her before standing. Draco, a bit disappointed, frowned up at her.  
  
"You've said that to me before," he said and she laughed.  
  
"And I'll most likely say it again." Hermione sat on the edge of the tub and swung her legs over the side, then picked a pink bathrobe from the wall hook. She made a slight face as she put it on, but tied it nonetheless and turned back to Draco, who was watching her intently. Hermione smiled and sat down on the tile floor just beside the tub. "What?" she asked, folding an arm over the side of the big bowl of Draco soup and resting her cheek against it. Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to make you move," he said and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly, and gave him a light kiss. "You could move too, you know," Hermione suggested before standing and retrieving another bathrobe, an ironic forest green, which belonged to her father. She folded it on the floor beside the tub, gave Draco one last kiss, and left the room, stopping only to pick up their socks; hers which were muddy, and his which were soaking wet... and muddy. He'd refused to set her down when they entered the bathroom, even as she ran the water, and had gotten in with his socks still on. Remembering made Hermione smile as she made her way back to the laundry room, where the washer was open and clothes were strewn about everywhere. It seemed their shirts and her bra were the only things that made it into the machine in the first place.  
  
Hermione picked up their pants and underwear from the floor and tossed them in, then looked to their socks. White socks. Dark load. No way in hell was she going to do another load of laundry for four socks. Looking both ways as if someone might see, Hermione dropped the socks in and quickly closed the lid. Almost instantly, the spin cycle commenced and the machine bounced as it turned.  
  
"No wonder you wanted to do it here," said a voice from the doorway, and Hermione turned to see Draco, wearing a smirk and a much too large bathrobe. She laughed.  
  
"You sure look hott in my father's clothes," she said, a bit sarcastically, and Draco looked down, then back to her with a brand new smirk.  
  
"Of course; I look hott in anything," he said, pretending not to realize she wasn't serious. Hermione laughed and took a step toward him, wrapping Draco in a light embrace.  
  
"Of course you do, Drakey... just keep telling yourself that," she suggested, then pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen. Draco shook his head and followed her.  
  
"Why do you keep running away from me?" he asked, and Hermione stopped half way to her destination, turning around with one perked eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not running, I am calmly walking from one place to another. It's not my fault you happened to be in the place I was leaving, is it?" she asked, then turned back around just as Draco reached her. He sighed and followed her into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, just taste it," Hermione insisted, laughing, but Draco eyed his plate like it was likely to jump up and bite him.  
  
"What is it, again?"  
  
"Just a hamburger. Don't be a dolt."  
  
"I know hamburgers. This is not a hamburger."  
  
"It is too; see, it says so right here," Hermione said, holding up the empty carton of processed meat patties. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Yes... but that's not what this looks like, is it?"  
  
"Must you always insult my cooking?"  
  
"When it looks like that." Hermione groaned.  
  
"It's not like it's going to kill you; watch," she said, picking the burger off his plate and taking a moderate bite. "See? I'm fine," she insisted, after she'd chewed and promptly swallowed. Draco still looked unsure.  
  
"If you like it so much, why aren't you eating it?" Hermione pouted.  
  
"Because I made it for you," she said, sticking her bottom lip out and blinking innocently. Draco sighed.  
  
"What's this part, then?" he asked, and she smiled.  
  
"Eggs."  
  
"Eggs?" Hermione nodded. "On a hamburger?" She giggled.  
  
"Yep. Scrambled eggs. And cheese. That's all, I promise."  
  
"Well..." Hermione put on her face again. "Fine. But if I throw up later, I'm flying home myself and leaving you here," he said and she grinned.  
  
"Agreed, providing there's no foul play." Draco gave a nod and picked up his egg-burger on toast. Hermione watched him take a tiny bite a delicately chew. She looked expectant. "I was right, wasn't I?" she asked. "Tis good, no?" Draco slumped his shoulders and smiled, swallowing his tiny morsel.  
  
"Yes, yes... 'tis good'." Hermione nodded, satisfied, and started to work on her salad, which also included eggs. Hard-boiled, in this case. She'd thought about trying to add hamburger... but all that grease turned her stomach and she threw the other two out on the lawn for the birds... or mulch, whoever got there first. Draco was happily eating his; both on the same sandwich. She'd offered him hers, but he'd quickly declined, not particularly wanting to even eat his. His tune had changed once he'd tasted it, however.  
  
"So, as for food, we still have half a bag of lettuce, which I'm not worried about. Two eggs, which I'm planning on hiding in various places of the house for my mother to find, soda, bread for the birds, ice cream I'm planning on charming and smuggling back into Hogwarts, and a barely touched jar of peanut butter." Draco looked up from his now half consumed burger.  
  
"Peanut... butter? Ew."  
  
"Ew? Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked, entirely disbelievingly.  
  
"How can a combination of peanuts and butter possibly taste good?" She laughed quietly and shook her head.  
  
"There's no actual butter in it, Drakey. They just call it that because it has the consistency of butter. I put some in that chicken I made last night," she said and he quickly stepped up.  
  
"WE made," he corrected and she smiled.  
  
"Right. In that chicken we made. Remember the sticky brown stuff?" she asked, nodding her head, and Draco looked blank for a moment before he straightened, remembering.  
  
"I thought that was just some weird muggle spice... what else do you make with this... peanut butter?" he asked, sounding quite curious, as he finished off his egg burger and licked the ketchup from his thumb. Hermione smiled, pushing her barely touched, but now egg-less salad away and standing from her chair, tightening the tie of her bathrobe.  
  
"A sandwich," she said, opening the silverware drawer and extracting a butter knife, then collecting supplies. As she opened the jar of peanut butter and sat down, however, she simply jabbed her finger inside and scooped a large glob out, holding it in front of Draco. "Open."  
  
"Hell no," he said, and Hermione sighed.  
  
"Draco! When have I ever fed you something distasteful?" He laughed.  
  
"I was kidding, calm down, love," he said, opening his mouth as she requested. Hermione gently invaded the barrier of his lips with her condiment-covered index and almost seductively wiped the bubble on his tongue, smiling as his lips encircled her fingertip. She pulled it away slowly, watching Draco's lips curl into a grin. Hermione lifted an eyebrow, attempting to gage his reaction. Draco nodded and moved forward to kiss her. "How do you always know what I like?" he asked, moving a hand to her waist as his nose brushed hers. Hermione smiled and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"It's always what I like," she pointed out, and Draco tilted his head, considering her words.  
  
"I suppose that's a good thing." She smiled and kissed him back, letting herself go until she was interrupted by a loud buzzing from the direction of the staircase.  
  
"Dryer's done," she said, pulling back with a smile. "We can get dressed now." Draco faked a pout.  
  
"Do we have to?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think it's smart to go outside?" Draco asked with an air of carelessness that made Hermione smile as she held his hand.  
  
"I don't see why not; if we run into... THEM... I doubt they'll come anywhere near us. If they do, we deny ever even seeing them today," she said and Draco gave a nod of understanding.  
  
"You think of everything," he said, his praise entirely sarcastic, and Hermione smirked.  
  
"I try," she said and pulled him toward a side street, smiling at the sunny pavement. "I think we were suspended at the best possible time; it's nice here," Hermione said, turning her face to the sun. Draco smiled at her, glad she was having a little bit of happiness and getting her mind off the ride home; which he knew she dreaded almost as much as returning to school. Neither said anything for a good few minutes and walked in silence to their destination. A place Hermione knew, but Draco did not.  
  
Hermione stopped at the end of the street, which was about all she could do, considering the fifteen-foot brick wall that blocked further progression. She turned around and pecked Draco softly on the lips, then replaced her kiss with a slim finger, signaling to be quiet. He lifted an eyebrow, but nodded his agreement and Hermione turned back around, facing a large brown door. She slowly turned the handle, generating only a small creak, then pushed the door open and tugged Draco to follow her.  
  
She poked her head in and looked about the dark room, eyes searching for any sort of movement.  
  
"Mrs. Grindle?" she called sweetly, but there was no answer. "Mrs. Grindle, my mother wishes to borrow a cup of sugar. Are you home?" There was no response but silence. Hermione smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Alright, come on," she said, pulling Draco into the dirty little room. Draco kept quiet, not sure if his orders were lifted yet, and followed Hermione as she hurried through the apartment. On the other side of the tiny room, directly across from the entrance, was another door. Hermione opened this one quickly and stepped outside, pulling Draco behind her, then closed the slab quickly behind her. She sighed and turned back around to face him.  
  
"Sugar?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow, and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Excuse in case she was home."  
  
"Right... and we just broke into someone's house, because?" Hermione pointed behind him and Draco turned to see a rusty set of swings. He turned back around, eyebrow still high. Hermione laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Private swing set. I don't like the town one," she said and stepped past him, taking a seat on one of the two swings.  
  
"Why? Too safe?" he asked, and she laughed, looking up as he approached her. "How old are you?" Hermione remained silent until he had settled himself comfortably in the swing beside hers.  
  
"Apparently about as old as you." Draco grinned.  
  
"Oh, you know me, always one to follow the crowd. But anyway... why are we here?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I like it. It's quiet and private... I come here all the time... I'm the only one who knows about it, beside Mrs. Grindle. I did odd jobs for her a few summers ago, and she showed me. Said I could come any time I wanted," Hermione explained and Draco nodded.  
  
"So why the sugar cover-up?" She smiled.  
  
"Mrs. Grindle believes all men come directly from hell. I had to make sure she wasn't home; had she seen you she would have... sicked her cats on you or something." Draco laughed.  
  
"So how do we get out in the event that she comes back?" Hermione pointed to the corner of the small fenced in yard, where a staircase of boxes led directly over the fence. "I see, once again, you've thought of everything." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Of course," she said, and started to pump her legs, making the creaky swing take her higher. Draco simply watched with a smile. Hermione laughed. "Well come on; free your spirit," she suggested, reaching a hand to wiggle one of his chains as she made a pass through. Draco shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't seem wise to free anything that's been caged up for so long; think of the mayhem... the tragedy and disaster." Hermione laughed; a good pure laugh, as she stuck a leg out straight and leaned back, letting her hair loose from her shoulders.  
  
"Think of the mayhem, tragedy, and disaster it's causing in that cage you've locked it in." Draco shook his head at her, watching her ebony hair flutter in the light breeze, combined with her motion.  
  
"But Mya, if I retrieve my spirit from eternal darkness... my soul will be lonely," he said and Hermione grinned, slowing her swing enough to make at least a bit of eye contact.  
  
"Or restless."  
  
A/N: Hm... don't really know what to say about this one... Sex! Yes, there was more sex! Lol... I'm such a freak... anyway...  
  
**IMPORTANT**  
  
I have a job now. Babysitting. All day every Tuesday and Thursday until August. Which means... hmm.... LESS UPDATES! I know, you're devastated... but I'm broke! Screw you guys! I'm kidding, kidding!  
  
** END**  
  
PRF: I know most of you guys liked the last chapter, and it was mostly ::good job, update soons:: and ::I can't believe Lance would do that, but great revenge:: and I'm glad you guys liked it, but I don't see the need to simply write a whole bunch of thank you's when I could just write one and be done with it. Thank you everyone who reviewed! 


	31. Daddy's Little Punkin

Disclaimer: This is a forgery, this is a forgery, every single word is plagerized. Copied twice and thrice inscribed, this is a forgery. (Dashboard confessional)  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Come on; free your spirit," she suggested, reaching a hand to wiggle one of his chains as she made a pass through. Draco shook his head.  
  
"It doesn't seem wise to free anything that's been caged up for so long; think of the mayhem... the tragedy and disaster." Hermione laughed; a good pure laugh, as she stuck a leg out straight and leaned back, letting her hair loose from her shoulders.  
  
"Think of the mayhem, tragedy, and disaster it's causing in that cage you've locked it in." Draco shook his head at her, watching her ebony hair flutter in the light breeze, combined with her motion.  
  
"But Mya, if I retrieve my spirit from eternal darkness... my soul will be lonely," he said and Hermione grinned, slowing her swing enough to make at least a bit of eye contact.  
  
"Or restless."  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: Daddy's Little Punkin  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and twisted his arms around the swing chains, but his feet remained rooted to the ground. Hermione watched him expectantly for a good minute before she became fed up with his un-childishness.  
  
"Well? Don't make me push you," she threatened, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Shouldn't I be pushing you?"  
  
"If you were romantic, and gentlemanly," Hermione said, granting him that. "But I've got it under control."  
  
"You look like you're doing enough spiritual cleansing for the both of us," he said, again denying her request, and Hermione made a semi-growling noise as she planted her feet, skidding to a stop with a cloud of dust in her wake.  
  
"Come on, Draco, don't be so drab. There's no one here to see you except me, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Afraid? Nothing," Draco insisted, straightening and snobbishly pointing his nose to the sky. Hermione smirked.  
  
"Oh, really? So why no swingy-swingy?"  
  
"I don't feel like it," Draco concluded and Hermione shook her head, then started pumping her legs again. As she grew higher, her boyfriend watched her carefully. The light sprinkle of red dust from the friction between rusty chains was beginning to worry him slightly. "Hermione, are you sure these are safe?"  
  
"Of course they are; like I said, I come here all the time. Haven't broken on me yet. Is THAT what you're afraid of?" Draco's worried expression became a little hard, and a lot less concerned.  
  
"I told you, I'm not afraid. I just don't want to."  
  
"Now who sounds underage? Alright, I'm giving you to the count of ten, and then I'm going to do something you'll regret me doing," Hermione said, not slowing her swing in the slightest. Draco smirked.  
  
"As if you could or would do anything to hurt me," he said, and Hermione smirked, closing her eyes and leaning back.  
  
"I never said I was going to hurt you. 1... 2..." Draco sighed as she continued, rolling his eyes. He wasn't afraid of Hermione... "5... 6... 7..."  
  
"Hermione..." he said quietly, but she didn't sway in her counting.  
  
"9... 10. Well, you asked for it," she said, again slowing her swing a bit and opening her eyes. Draco watched her with a bemused expression, until Hermione pointed five slim fingers in his direction; one of which was dressed in an elegant black and silver string, free of stricture. His eyes turned to her, widening slightly, but Hermione only smirked as she swung past. "Warned you," she reminded him before flicking her wrist and sending his swing into uncontrollable movement. It started out slow, then grew a bit higher, and faster... and soon Draco was swinging almost parallel to the supporting bar. Hermione laughed as she watched him hold on for dear life.  
  
"Stop me!"  
  
"Why? You said you weren't scared," Hermione said, slowing her swing almost to a stop, just so she could watch him. "You'll fly cross-country on a broom... but you won't swing ten feet of the ground? Oh, right... can't trust the muggles."  
  
"Hermione, no... you don't...ah!" Draco started shakily, trying to explain, but he was cut off when the rusty hinges gave way, sending him flying backward across the small backyard and into the iron fence located about ten feet behind them. Hermione gasped as she watched, her smile immediately gone.  
  
"Draco!" she called, vacating her swing and running to his side, falling directly to her knees. Draco was a bit winded, and Hermione's crooning didn't help... although he appreciated her guilt. "Oh, Draco... I'm sorry; are you hurt? Please say you're okay," she asked, trying hard to hold in giggles and touching his face and chest as if feeling for wounds... or blood. Draco shook his head, breath coming back to him.  
  
"Nope; I'm pretty sure you just immobilized me for life," he said, and Hermione smiled, but shook her head.  
  
"That's not funny; don't say that unless you mean it," she scolded, brushing his hair back so to better see his eyes. Draco gave a crooked smile.  
  
"I'm fine, love. It wasn't your fault," he said, taking a deep breath before starting to get up, but Hermione pushed him back down.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't move for a while... just in case," she suggested, still running her fingers over his face and upper body. "God, I'm so sorry..." Hermione repeated, giving up on searching for wounds long enough to hug him. Draco laughed.  
  
"I thought you said it was safe?" Hermione couldn't help but smirk at that.  
  
"I don't swing on that side," she admitted, chuckling softly into his chest. "And never that high." Draco opened his mouth to again say something no-doubt witty, but another voice interrupted them.  
  
"Who is that? Harmony, dear, is that you making that racket?" called a withered and cranky voice from inside the apartment and both teens looked through the window to see that a hunched figure was slowly coming toward the door. Hermione bit her lip and turned back to Draco.  
  
"On second thought, maybe you better move," she said, sounding a bit scared, and Draco nodded, unsettled by the unknown, and started to get to his feet. Hermione saw the slight wince on his face and immediately went to his aid, standing and giving Draco a shoulder to lean on.  
  
"Really, I'm fine," he insisted, not using much of her help, and again standing. Hermione watched him curiously, but Draco quickly placed a hand on her back and led her to the stairs. "Let me go first," he said, eye on the slowly progressing figure, "and I can help you down." Before Hermione could disagree, Draco quickly climbed up the steps and jumped over the other side, expertly stealthily. Hermione bit her lip and started up, but she was too late.  
  
"Harmony! It IS you!" said a strong-looking old lady in her late seventies, sitting on a portable scooter, who had just come through the door. Hermione stopped her fleeing, but remained perched on the shortest box, aware that Draco must be going out of his mind trying to figure out where she was.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Grindle," she said softly, smiling as if she had done absolutely nothing wrong. The old woman smiled widely, wrinkling her already creased face.  
  
"Whatever are you doing here, love, aren't you supposed to be away at finishing school?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Grindle, but I was in town for the day and I thought I'd come for a visit, but I'm afraid I missed you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Boots needed litter for his kitty box," she said and, at the sound of the name, six black cats came up from behind, perching themselves in various places on her vehicle. "Won't you stay for tea?"  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, Mrs. Grindle, but I have to go; train to catch in less than an hour." Grindle frowned.  
  
"Oh... alright then. You will promise to come and visit me next time you're in town," she stated rather than asked and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Grindle," she said, and started again to climb the stairs. Grindle's cart moved a foot or so closer.  
  
"Wait... what was that awful noise a moment ago?" Hermione stopped again at the concerned sound of Grindle's voice and pointed to the swing set.  
  
"I was swinging, and it gave way on me. I'm sorry, Mrs. Grindle. I shall replace it at my first possible convenience," Hermione promised, but the old woman shook her head.  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright, Harmony... are you hurt?"  
  
"No... no, Mrs. Grindle, it's just a scratch. My fault, really; I was going much too high," Hermione insisted and Grindle chuckled softly.  
  
"Always a daredevil, you were," she said dreamily, as if remembering something from long, long ago. Hermione waited a moment before she broke into Grindle's daze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grindle, but I really must be going. I shall visit soon; I promise," she said and Grindle nodded, still looking in a stupor. Hermione took the opportunity to make a quick escape, scampering up the boxes and peeking over the ledge to see Draco pacing like an expectant father on the other side of the brick wall. Because he looked up every five seconds, he soon noticed her, and his tenseness lessened.  
  
"Oh, thank god," he said, stepping up to the wall, and Hermione gave him a cheery grin. Draco looked up at her as if he hadn't seen her in years, arms open and beckoning. She quickly turned around and started over the wall, using cracks and crevices as footholds. Hermione felt a pair of warm hands against her skin as soon as her ankles came into his reach, and she smiled to herself. Once he could touch her waist, Draco pulled her the rest of the way; off the wall and directly into his arms. Hermione turned around, still smiling, but Draco didn't see, as he enclosed her small frame in his arms, holding and rocking her as if she were the one who needed reassurance. "You bloody scared me half to death," he whispered, and Hermione laughed softly, closing her eyes.  
  
"Why?" Draco's embrace grew tighter for a fleeting moment, but then he released her, holding her lovingly at arms length.  
  
"Why? Why do you think? Where were you?" he demanded, then added under his breath, "Making me worry like that... honestly." Hermione smiled and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Drakey. I got caught by Grindle... had to talk my way out of it," she explained, and Draco searched her face for a moment, as if trying to see if she'd left something out. Then, he pulled her back into his embrace, causing Hermione to laugh at the sudden lurch.  
  
"Honestly, I'm such an idiot... let me go first... leave you to fend for yourself against god knows what..." he sighed. "I'm sorry... if anything had happened to you..." Hermione laughed again, this time for good reason.  
  
"Draco, Mrs. Grindle is about six months away from 80, she can't walk on her own, and she loves me to death. Plus, I AM a witch... and I have both my wand and my ring... perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Draco laughed, but didn't let go.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know all that?" Hermione smiled and pulled back, only to have Draco claim her lips. Her grin grew, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him toward her, although they were already touching. The effect of this was that Hermione was slammed into the wall, with Draco pressing against her. The kiss continued, and as things got a little more heated, Draco slowly crouched down, causing Hermione to slide down the wall and seat herself in front of him, legs spread to allow his closeness. Draco smirked as he broke free from her lips and started in on her neck, moving a hand to her calf. As said hand traveled toward her thigh, over her knee, however, both the smirk and the kisses ceased. Hermione's smile also dropped a bit, and she opened her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked softly and Draco turned his eyes up to her, holding out his hand.  
  
"Hermione, you're bleeding," he said softly, as if it were horrible news he was trying to break in the best possible way, and Hermione crumpled her eyebrows, moving her leg out straight, so that she could see a hole in the knee of her jeans, stained red.  
  
"So that's what that sticky red stuff is..." she said dreamily, as if it really was a realization, but Draco ignored her sarcastic comment, hurriedly rolling up her pant leg to view the exact damage done. "Wait, Draco, don't..." But Hermione's warnings came to late, as Draco's eyes landed upon three irregularly large bumps along her calf.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Just don't touch them, they itch like hell," she said, dismissing it quickly, and continuing Draco's abandoned task of rolling up her pant leg. "See? Just a scrape... probably from landing on my knees after you fell... well, flew." She explained. "There's not even that much blood." But Draco wasn't listening; he was gently letting his fingers roam an inch from her skin over the bumps.  
  
"Bee..." Draco said so softly it was almost indistinguishable, and Hermione held in a giggle at his dazed stupor.  
  
"Exactly. Just infected bee stings; I'll go to Madam Pomfrey the second we get back to school, I promise, okay? Calm down." Draco shook his head and got to his feet.  
  
"I don't want you to wait that long," he said, an amazingly complex sentence compared to his previous. "No... We're going home right now. Mum can help," he said, taking her hands and pulling her up as well.  
  
"Right now? Draco, we don't need to leave that soon... what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked, studying his face carefully. Draco sighed.  
  
"I don't know... I'm just... working on impulse. I may be paranoid, but at least it's safe that way," he said, smirking. "And we are leaving right now," Draco repeated and Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Alright, if it's that important to you..." she agreed and took a step to walk past him, but Draco scooped her into his arms. "Ah! What are you doing?"  
  
"I love you," he murmured as he pressed his lips to her collarbone.  
  
"Draco... you're sort of scaring me," Hermione admitted, but Draco paid no mind, adjusting her as comfortably as possible without being of harm to the fragile body, then started off toward the street. Hermione kept quiet, keeping her arm around his neck and her head on his shoulder... if Draco was going to have sudden overprotective mood swings, she wasn't going to object... it could be worse... he could be having sudden overly violent and hateful mood swings.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco, PLEASE put me down; I think I'm capable of walking from the sidewalk to my house," Hermione pleaded as Draco turned into her yard, but he seemed adamant about his plan. Hermione sighed and let him carry her all the way from the path up the steps and across the porch, then finally inside. "Alright, I definitely think I'm okay now. I'll sit on the floor if you want me to, just, please... put me down!" Draco smiled crookedly and was about to agree when he was interrupted.  
  
"Unhand my daughter," said another voice from the stairway and both teens turned sharply to see a short, portly man with autumn red hair and beard, fuming in the doorway.  
  
"Daddy?" Hermione asked, surprised and a little scared. "Draco, put me down," she instructed quietly to her boyfriend, who this time obeyed, keeping his eyes on Mr. Granger, but at the same time gently placing Hermione on her feet. The moment she was settled, Hermione's father took several steps toward her. "Daddy..." Hermione said, a bit warningly as she took an equal amount of steps backward. Draco looked on helplessly, unsure of what he could and should do. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here... but I could ask the same of you," Mr. Granger said, looming over Hermione threateningly. He didn't stop his advance until he was standing in front of Draco. The older man then turned to the blonde, looking at him as if he were the lowliest scum on earth. "Who's your friend, punkin?" Hermione cringed, followed by discreet trembles. Draco, however, seemed as cool as ever. He smiled and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, sir. I am a classmate of Hermione's," he said, holding out a hand in greeting. Hermione, surprised at his inadequate terminology for their relationship, gave a sigh of relief. If he'd even said 'friend', her father might have gone postal.  
  
"A classmate, ay? Didn't look too classmate-y when I walked in," he said, glaring alternately at Draco's hand, which he refused to take, and his daughter. At this, Hermione stepped up.  
  
"Draco was just being gentlemanly, Daddy... I tripped as we were walking and skinned my knee," she explained expertly, rolling up her pant leg to show him. Somewhat like Draco, but with much less concern, Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow, eyes on the swells of her calves.  
  
"What are those other bumps, punkin?" Again, Hermione cringed, but turned her eyes down to her leg and shrugged.  
  
"I was stung by a bee last week at a Quidditch game... I think they might be infected, but I haven't gotten a chance to see the nurse yet," she said smoothly, and her father seemed to buy it. Furthermore, he looked between them.  
  
"Which reminds me... why are you here, punkin? Shouldn't you be at school?" Hermione hid her grimace at his nickname and smiled sweetly, looking to Draco, who seemed extremely hopeful that she might have a plan.  
  
"It's the weekend, Daddy... I have permission from Dumbledore to return home and retrieve something I've forgotten, and Draco has come as my escort, because he is my designated prefect partner," Hermione said as if she'd explained it a thousand times, and Draco felt a small flutter of relief. That was the most believable lie he'd ever heard. Mr. Granger, however, narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Prefect partner?" Hermione nodded eagerly.  
  
"You weren't home yet before I left for school, or I would have told you; I made prefect this year, Daddy. Draco is the Slytherin prefect, and was chosen by Dumbledore to be my partner." She shrugged. "All that means is we do hall patrol at the same time." Mr. Granger looked between them again, and Hermione kept her smile. Draco had a feeling she'd had experience in lying to her father before.  
  
"You don't share rooms or anything... do you?" Mr. Granger asked, and Draco quickly shook his head, but Hermione nodded. Mr. Granger raised an eyebrow. "Yes or no?"  
  
"We share a common room with the other two prefects, Daddy, and a bathroom... but my bedchamber is next to Mandy Brocklehursts', the Ravenclaw prefect. We've become good friends, actually. Draco rooms with Morag MacDougal from Hufflepuff on the floor below ours, don't you, Draco?" Immediately, Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
"Hm..." Mr. Granger hummed, obviously thinking. Hermione was feeling quite confident, but Draco was pretty much lost. "You're not dating this git, are you, punkin? You know the rules."  
  
"Of course not, Daddy," she said and regarded Draco with a convincing, but fake, look of disgust. "Ew..."  
  
"Good. But, if you recall, my dear, the rule states no fraternizing with the opposite sex until you are old enough to be married. I believe this is a violation."  
  
"But Daddy... I have to, for school! They'll take away my prefect badge if I refuse to work with boys! That's insane!" Hermione complained childishly, stamping her foot. "I don't even like him, it's not my fault, Daddy!" Mr. Granger sighed.  
  
"Alright, alright... I'll allow you to go back to school with this... thing... but after that, I want no more speaking, walking, or doing anything else together. I don't even want you two on a first name basis. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Draco spoke up, shaken at the sudden increase in Mr. Granger's otherwise monotone voice as he asked for agreement.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Hermione added hastily.  
  
"Alright," Mr. Granger approved, keeping his eyes glued to Draco. "I assume you shall be leaving immediately?"  
  
"Yes Daddy, as soon as I get Harriett's birthday present from upstairs." A sick smile crossed Mr. Granger's face.  
  
"How are Harriett and Rolanda?"  
  
"Very well, Daddy." As quickly as it had appeared, Mr. Granger's smile disappeared.  
  
"That's good, punkin. Now, why don't I entertain your... partner... while you go get your present, and then I'll see you off, hm?"  
  
"Yes Daddy," Hermione agreed, not having another choice, and started for the stairs, giving Draco a sympathetic look behind her father's back. He swallowed as she disappeared up the stairs. As soon as her feet touched the landing, Mr. Granger's sneer returned.  
  
"Listen to me you... freak... if you EVER, and I mean EVER lay a finger on my daughter, I swear I will snap in half every. Wand. You. Have. Do you understand me, boy?" More than a bit intimidated without his wand, which was in his bag, Draco made a peep of fear and nodded speedily. "Good. As long as we understand each other. I know she's a pretty little bitch, and she'll grow up to be a whore just like her mother, but I don't want a fucking bastard on my hands until she's out of this house for good. You wouldn't happen to know of anyone else who might have... been... I don't know... studying with Hermione, do you?" Draco, nervous and not as good at lying as Hermione, shifted slightly.  
  
"N-No, sir. Every time I see Granger she's either with Brocklehurst or some of her Gryffindor friends."  
  
"Friends...?"  
  
"Girls, sir. In fact, she avoids males so much I wouldn't have argued had someone told me she preferred women," Draco said, trying to exaggerate the point to which Hermione did not associate with men, but could have smacked himself at the job he did. Mr. Granger, however, seemed pleased.  
  
"That's good... why don't you spread that around, boy? Tell them she's a dyke... that should keep the hotdogs away," he mused and Draco nodded.  
  
"Of course, sir." Just then, Hermione flew down the stairs.  
  
"I'm ready," she announced, carrying only a small gift-wrapped package, which she placed in her pocket.  
  
"Alright then," Mr. Granger said, smiling as if nothing had conspired between them, and Hermione stepped back up beside Draco, standing a professional distance away. "How are you getting back to school, then?"  
  
"Flying, Daddy. On a broom." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What flying broom? I've never bought you a flying broom," he stated and Hermione nodded.  
  
"I know Daddy; it's Malfoy's broom. Dumbledore made him take it." Mr. Granger nodded.  
  
"Alright then, get to it," he said, looking between them again, and Hermione smiled sweetly, turning her eyes to Draco, who cluelessly patted his pockets. His broom was in his bag... shrunken, but in his bag...  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, digging in her pocket. "I forgot you gave it to me. Honestly, Malfoy, can't you find cloaks with pockets? Here..." she said, extracting the gum-stick sized Nimbus from her pocket. From another, she produced her wand, and flicked it once, allowing the broom to grow to a regular size. She handed it to Draco, who took it slowly. Mr. Granger glared at him, allowing Hermione to mouth 'Just get on,' without being seen. Draco followed her instructions and set the broom level in the air, getting on as close to the tip as he could manage without losing control and tipping. Hermione started toward the broom, but her father grabbed her wrist and wrenched her back, causing a gasp. Although inside Draco was screaming, he remained still and looking straight ahead, like a mechanical chauffeur.  
  
"Remember, punkin," Mr. Granger warned, and Hermione nodded, a little more fear apparent at this distance. Satisfied with the rise in her, Mr. Granger, much to Draco's disgust, drew the hand not holding her wrist up Hermione's side, running off course to savagely grope her left breast. Pain was apparent in her eyes, but Hermione didn't make a sound, she simply waited for his exploration to finish. "Shall I see you for Christmas, punkin?"  
  
"Of course, Daddy," Hermione said, sounding as fine as if he were giving her a loving hug. Mr. Granger smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione wouldn't allow him entrance to her mouth, although she'd received many a punishment because of it, and her father seemed to accept that, and satisfied himself with a simple elementary kiss. When he broke away, he let go of her completely and Hermione turned to Draco, who had obviously seen, due to the look on his face, but was staring straight ahead as if it were his one goal in life. Hermione seated herself on the back of the broom, sidesaddle, holding the shaft a good eight inches from Draco's rear. It was a good thing he owned a long broom. Without so much as another look at her father, Hermione lifted her wand and swished it twice, bathing them with invisibility. Mr. Granger looked a bit frightened, but he said nothing of it. The moment they were completely covered, Draco felt Hermione's arms snake around his waist and squeeze tight, followed by the feeling of her breasts pressed against his back, and a few light and silent kisses on the back of his neck. "Daddy, could you open the door for us?"  
  
Mr. Granger, although not happily, opened the door for them, and Draco didn't wait for a command before he shot out of that house like a bat out of hell, one hand over Hermione's, which were clamped at his abdomen. He only flew for a few minutes, until he spotted what looked like an abandoned barn in the middle of a field. It seemed a good enough place, considering he didn't know how long they'd be staying. Rubbing her hands for comforting purposes, Draco shot toward the barn and skidded to a stop, landing on some old hay. Hermione sighed as she felt her feet touch the ground, and lifted the invisibility charm from them. Draco turned to her, but she turned away, unable to look him in the eye. Otherwise, she seemed entirely unbothered, simply standing with arms crossed, looking around at her new surroundings.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco tried, needing to make sure that she really was all right, and Hermione turned to him as if startled.  
  
"What?" she asked calmly, not a bit of venom in her voice. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Nothing, just forget I said anything," he said sourly, plucking his broom from the air and walking to one of the higher stacks of hay. After carefully placing his flying machine in a place it wouldn't be lost, Draco slumped himself in the soft bed, sighing as he relaxed after such a traumatic experience. He really wasn't upset with Hermione... he had absolutely no reason to be... he was trying to trick her. The tiny bit of bite in his voice was supposed to make her feel guilty... coax her into talking. And it seemed to work. Hermione watched him seat himself with a frown, her eyes almost pleading for him not to be angry. Draco held his ground, keeping his eyes closed as if preparing for a nap, and Hermione simply stood in her spot and watched him.  
  
There was only a brief period of complete silence before Hermione dropped her arms and made a small whine in her throat, hoping to get his attention, but Draco just shifted a little. Giving up, she approached him and sat down, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in his shirt. Draco smirked to himself; it worked. He had a feeling it would. To complete his plan, he returned her embrace, comforting her although she cried no tears.  
  
A/N: Guacamole. I realized how completely pointless the last chapter was, and because of it, there will be no PRF's. Great chapter, Oh, sex is good!, and I like swingsets. Was all I got. That's it. So I see no point. Until the next chapter! 


	32. What You Fear and What You Are

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words... which are conceived in my soul, born in my heart, live in my mind, and die at my fingertips.  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
There was only a brief period of complete silence before Hermione dropped her arms and made a small whine in her throat, hoping to get his attention, but Draco just shifted a little. Giving up, she approached him and sat down, wrapping her arms around his chest and burying her face in his shirt. Draco smirked to himself; it worked. He had a feeling it would. To complete his plan, he returned her embrace, comforting her although she cried no tears.  
  
I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE WEIRD SYMBOLS. IT IS THE FAULT OF FF.NET, NOT ME. SORRY!  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: What You Fear and What You Are  
  
Draco, however, was the first to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said honestly, giving her a little squeeze. Hermione looked up, eyes weary.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, brows knotted in confusion. Draco gave her a half smile.  
  
"I should have done something..." he told her, then turned his eyes to the ceiling. "But I just let him... I just sat there while he..." Hermione shook her head and sat up a bit, resting on her hand.  
  
"No, Draco... what you did was perfect. Trust me, if you'd done ANYTHING to even SLIGHTLY hint onto the fact that you cared at all about me..." she shuddered," I don't even want to know what he'd do to us..." Draco turned his eyes back to her.  
  
"Hermione," he began, "I have some questions that I'm going to ask you... and some of them may be hard, but I think it would be best if you told me the answers." Hermione smiled at him, warmly, as if he were a toddler whom had asked why his little sister didn't stand up when she went potty.  
  
"Draco, he's never raped me. He wouldn't go that far... he just... likes to... play, I guess you could say. Mess with my mind a little," she said and Draco took a moment to take in her words before nodding once.  
  
"Alright, that's one down... why didn't you tell me about that before?"  
  
"I did... I told you about..." Draco shook his head.  
  
"You made it sound like they cowered in your presence and scurried from the room... my impression was no where near what I just witnessed." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Alright... I figured what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you... I honestly didn't expect either of them to show up... and, frankly, I didn't expect to ever see them again, so I saw no reason to alert you to something so meaningless. Are you angry?"  
  
"No, of course not. Why is he so anti-male?" She smiled crookedly.  
  
"Because my mum is 32. I was born when she was 16... and he doesn't want me to get knocked up and pawn off the baby onto him... basically, like she did. That sort of thing would cost MONEY." She shook her head, looking frankly disgusted. "He doesn't understand that had I and if I ever have children, I will NEVER and I mean NEVER allow him within miles of them, much less ask him to buy diapers."  
  
"So if Ewan..."  
  
"I would have dropped out of school and skipped town... country... maybe even continent. I hear Canada is nice in the fall..." Draco frowned. He was having conflicting feelings... had Ewan lived, he'd never have met Hermione... and that thought almost hurt in itself... so, he was, in a way, glad that the baby hadn't lived... but even he couldn't say something like that and not feel guilty. Hermione looked curious and sadly at him. "What?" she asked softly, and Draco shook his head.  
  
"I was just thinking..." She raised and eyebrow and he let a small chuckle, "Yes, it does happen occasionally." Hermione smiled and lay down again, resting herself comfortably against him.  
  
"Enlighten me." Draco turned his head and dug his nose into her hair. He had to stall a few seconds... choose his words carefully.  
  
"If you'd moved to Canada... you wouldn't be in this barn right now," he said and she nodded, still smiling.  
  
"That is very true," she agreed.  
  
"And neither would I..." Draco continued. "Most likely, I'd be six feet below this barn, although not directly." At this, however, Hermione frowned and turned sharply, opening her eyes and studying his face.  
  
"What do you mean, Draco?"  
  
"Honestly, think about it. If I didn't have you... I wouldn't have anything. I suppose I am exaggerating a bit; I doubt I would've killed myself... I mean, my poor mother... but I would have been miserable. Father would still be a bastard... Voldemort would still reign terror... I'd probably be forced into deatheater-ship... I almost certainly would have killed someone else... Askaban is underground too..."  
  
"Draco, don't..." He shrugged, smirking.  
  
"You asked." Hermione shuddered and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Yeah, but..." She stopped short, shaking her head. Draco smiled and placed one solitary kiss in her hair.  
  
"Next question, then... when did you get so good at lying?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Experience."  
  
"I'm not sure how much I like that... what have you lied to me about?" Where most girlfriends would have nervously replied 'Nothing!' Hermione paused, thinking.  
  
"Well..." she said, surprising Draco, who, also, was expecting a nervous answer. "There was the Froth and Lance thing... but I've corrected that... when we went to Olympus the first time and I told you I wasn't scared... oh, and when I told you the swing wouldn't break... I think that's about it."  
  
"Well then," Draco said, sounding surprised, but Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, at least I'm being honest now." He paused a moment, then smiled and gave one nod.  
  
"I suppose I should be grateful for that then, hm?"  
  
"I suppose you should." Draco sighed, chuckling softly.  
  
"Alright then... I think I just have one more... what's with the punkin thing? You flinched every time he said it," Draco asked, spitting out 'he' as if it were a plague. Hermione, true to form, flinched again, but Draco pulled her a tad closer.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded and she sighed. "Alright... the first time he kissed me... and I mean really kissed me... was on Halloween the year before I left for Hogwarts... and I was too surprised to close my mouth... he told me I tasted like pumpkin pie..." she said, although it didn't seem to bother her as much to tell it as it did for her father to speak of it in petty nickname. Draco paused a moment.  
  
"If that story didn't have such a sadistic quality... I may have laughed at that," he said, sounding surprised himself, and Hermione laughed out loud, snuggling into him.  
  
"Alright, if you're finished... what did he do to you when I was upstairs? I tried to go as fast as I could, but..."  
  
"Oh, let's see... he called you a bitch, your mother a whore, me a freak... said he'd castrate me if I touched you, mentioned not wanting you getting knocked up, asked me if I knew of any other guys you hung out with... oh, and told me to spread rumor of your female preference in mates," he said, and Hermione laughed, ignoring the darkness of Draco's rant.  
  
"That sounds like Daddy. You didn't say anything, did you?"  
  
"No, I simply agreed with everything he said," Draco said, sounding almost ashamed of himself.  
  
"Good," Hermione said, settling comfortably and closing her eyes. "Although I don't expect you to live up to any of your promises."  
  
"Whatever you want, love," Draco said, smirking. "Oh, and I have one last question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who are Harriett and Rolanda?" he asked, smirking widely and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Code names for Harry and Ron, of course," she said and Draco laughed.  
  
"Thought so. So, what did you get our friend for HER birthday?"  
  
"Two overnight bags, a wide variety of clothing... one wand, and a box of ice cream," she said and he laughed.  
  
"I can't wait to see what you get me for MY birthday," he said and she smiled.  
  
"I don't even know when your birthday is," Hermione mused and Draco smirked.  
  
"Just as well. Then when I'm really old, I can lie." She laughed.  
  
"I'm not Goyle, Draco. I think I could figure out your approximate age, considering you're about as old as I am."  
  
"Actually, quite a bit older." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I know that your birthday is, in fact, November second, and I know that my birthday is, in fact, June twenty first." Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"How did you know that? Do I talk in my sleep or something?" Draco smirked.  
  
"Actually, you do, but hardly ever comprehendible. I know because, if you recall, you used to have friends. And they would give you presents. In the great hall. Remember?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"So you DID notice me before this whole conspiracy thing, did you?" Draco gave a half a smirk and a slight nod.  
  
"I'm not blind. You've intrigued me for quite some time. Number one reason it was your compartment I came to when the rest of the student body glared me down that first day of school. Can I not say the same for you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Unfortunately, no, you can't. I, unlike you, am blind. Was," she corrected. "Was blind."  
  
"Well, it was a good thing I noticed, hm? Because that date is a little over two weeks away, and had I not known, I wouldn't be so prepared as I find myself now." Hermione lifted her head, opening her eyes.  
  
"Wha'd ya get me?" she squealed and he laughed.  
  
"As if I would tell you," Draco teased and Hermione pouted.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just search your luggage," she said defiantly and Draco laughed.  
  
"Alright... but you won't find it. I sent it back to Hogwarts," he said and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Then I'll search your room."  
  
"Again, you won't find it." She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I won't?" He shook his head. "Where the hell did you put it?"  
  
"It is safe within the hands of a trusted individual." She lifted an eyebrow. "A mutual friend," he continued, but she still looked as if she expected more. Draco laughed. "Well I'm not going to out and tell you, am I?" Hermione gave a moan of defeat and rested her head back against his arm.  
  
"You're a jerk," she said, sounding quite random, and Draco laughed out loud.  
  
"Sometimes I just love you," he said, sighed contentedly, and kissed her head. Hermione smiled and snuggled into his chest. There was a brief pause before Draco spoke again. "We should get going..." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Draco, can we please wait until tonight? This is absurd... plus I don't like that invisibility charm... it makes me nervous that I can't see you... I mean, if either of us fell, we'd be done for... you can't catch an invisible person." Draco smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione turned her head up to look at him and continued before he could utter so much as a syllable. "And if it's my stupid leg you're worried about, then I feel I must tell you that you're going soft, because it's been like that since yesterday afternoon, it doesn't hurt, and it's stupid to rush home just because of it."  
  
"Hermione," Draco interrupted. "Shut up." She smiled. "If you want to wait, we'll wait. I'm sorry I overreacted earlier... I think I was a bit shaken by that whole Grandma Grindle thing."  
  
"Thank you," she said, and pushed up to share a kiss.  
  
"Go to sleep; you're flying, you'll want to stay awake," Draco said, chuckling at the drop in her face.  
  
"Then you sure as hell better sleep too, because if YOU fall asleep..."  
  
"You'll sick Eglamour on me; I know, I know." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Now why'd you have to go and mention him for?" she sighed. "I already miss him enough 'accio' him here... I've never spent the night away from him before..." She gasped. "You don't think he thinks I left him there, do you? Oh, now I'm all worried..." Draco laughed.  
  
"Eggy's fine, Mya. I doubt he thinks that... and if he does, Lynn'll set him straight," he assured, "Sleep." Hermione sighed and settled in, curling up to keep out the slight draft and closed her eyes.  
  
"Alright..." she said, but she sounded unsure. Draco smiled and turned slightly, letting his body blanket hers. Hermione smiled as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione..." called a soft voice, a firm hand shaking her shoulder. She groaned slightly. "Hermione, wake up."  
  
"Draco?" The blonde beside her smiled, removing his hand and leaning close.  
  
"Hermione, you have to wake up." She took a deep breath and shifted, then felt a pair of lips on hers. As she kissed back, Hermione thought of something. This situation seemed very familiar... As the lips pulled free from her, she realized what it was. This was exactly how that morning with Lucius had played out... she suddenly felt a lurch in her stomach and opened one eye.  
  
"You are Draco, right?" He laughed and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Last time I checked," he said, "And if I were anyone else, I'd be kicking my ass right now for kissing you." Hermione smiled. Definitely Draco.  
  
"Alright then, now that that's established," she said, closing her eye again and rolling over. Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh no you don't. We have to go or we won't make it back before dawn," he said and Hermione's eyes opened once more.  
  
"Oh yeah..." she mumbled, forcing herself to sit up. She inhaled sharply. "God, it's freezing... aren't you cold?" Draco merely shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Not really." Hermione shook her head and rubbed her arms as she stood. Immediately, Draco stepped up to help, aiding her rubbing. He came from behind, pulling her against him as he did so, and placing a few kisses on her neck. "Better?"  
  
"Hm... getting there," Hermione said, closing her eyes and facing the ceiling. Draco continued with the kisses, coming in front of her and letting his hot breath dance along her collarbone. Taking care for her not to notice, Draco slid a hand into her pocket and extracted the gift-wrapped package. He whispered the spell to restore the items to their normal size and was instantly holding a cloak while the other items fell to the floor. Hermione jumped at the sound, but Draco simply smirked at her and she smiled as he wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. He then placed one prolonged kiss on her lips, exploring her mouth as if he'd never been there before. Hermione smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco pulled away, smiling, and rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"We should go," he said, "but I'd suggest you find a sweater or something first... knowing how you are with cold." Hermione's mouth opened and she pushed him away in surprise, spinning to nonetheless take his advice and find herself some warmer clothes. Draco shook his head and stepped forward, kneeling with her and finding his wand before standing again and stepping away to prepare the broom.  
  
When Hermione was ready to go, Draco was waiting for her, sitting on the back of his broom and watching as she shrunk all the luggage and again stowed it in her pocket. She turned to him with a smile and stepped closer.  
  
"I get to sit in front this time?" Draco smirked as she seated herself in front of him.  
  
"Well, you're in charge... and I hate a backseat driver..." Hermione laughed, looking over her shoulder at him. She simply smiled for a moment, then jumped slightly.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed and began to unclasp his cloak, but Draco stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing? Keep it on, you'll be cold," he said, tying an arm around her waist. Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I'LL be cold? Look at you; you'll freeze. Don't be a prat, just put it on," she said, thinking of his thin t-shirt, and broke her hands free of his grip, again struggling with the clasp.  
  
"I'm fine; all I need is you," he said, hugging her close, and Hermione smiled. "Now come on, we've got to get a move on." She gave up on her cloak and took a shaky breath, gripping the broom where she remembered from their numerous trips to Olympus. Draco smiled and moved her right hand slightly up and her left slightly down. Hermione gave a nervous laugh, but he shook his head. "You're fine... calm down, now. I don't know why this still bothers you so much."  
  
"Probably childhood trauma I recall only in my subconscious," she said as if it were pathetic and Draco laughed.  
  
"Know-it-all," he whispered in her ear and she smiled.  
  
"Ferret-boy." In spite, Draco kicked off, startling Hermione beyond reason. He tightened the arm around her waist as she jumped.  
  
"Breathe," he instructed as he let the broom rise a few feet. Hermione tried to obey, holding the broom so tight her knuckles were white. When she calmed down a bit, Draco took away the only Slytherin hand on the handle and added it's conjoined arm to the identical around her waist. He could feel Hermione's heart beating through her back. "Shh... alright?" Hermione nodded, swallowing. "Good," Draco said soothingly. "We're going a step farther this lesson, Miss Granger."  
  
"F-Farther?"  
  
"Indeed. You're going to start us moving." Hermione made the smallest noise of discomfort and Draco smiled. This was one of the rare things that actually made Hermione look vulnerable. To his memory she'd never been scared of anything as much as she was of flying... not even her father. "Go on, then."  
  
"I... I don't know what to do." Draco smiled.  
  
"Just try." Hermione took a breath and gave a slight nod.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, then closed her eyes and willed the broom to move. "Go," she whispered below her breath, but the stupid stick didn't budge. Taking another breath, much to the amusement of the blonde behind her, she tried to push forward with her hips... but alas, nothing. Draco laughed.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Well, if you'd just TELL me," she moaned, face sour at his mocking. Draco held her close.  
  
"Alright, alright... all you do is concentrate hard. You control the broom. You are it's superior."  
  
"Well I certainly hope so," she mumbled, and was surprised to find that the broom bucked below her. "Gah!"  
  
"Careful, now," Draco whispered, hand leaving her waist to steady the broom. "You shouldn't say things like that, Mya... brooms can be very temperamental."  
  
"You did that, didn't you!" she accused, but Draco simply smirked.  
  
"Do you trust in believing that?" Hermione said nothing. "Alright then. So, as I said... just concentrate." Hermione closed her eyes and faced the ceiling, trying hard to believe she had control over the broom. "Alright... now lean forward slowly... good," Draco instructed and slowly, ever so slowly, the broom began to move. Hermione felt the light breeze and let out a 'ha!' of surprise.  
  
"We're moving!" Draco laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes we are. Astute observation." He too leaned forward, allowing the broom to pick up some speed, then placed his hand back on her stomach and leaned against her. Hermione ignored his sarcasm and continued her flight, not noticing that Draco had increased their altitude. They flew in silence for a good five minutes and Hermione never opened her eyes.  
  
"Hm... it's not so bad when you're only a few feet off the ground," she mused and Draco snorted. "What?"  
  
"Look down," he said, and Hermione's smile dropped. She didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Why? Draco, how high are we?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about thee... three hundred fifty feet." Hermione tensed considerably. "Come on, look down." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Are you insane?"  
  
"Mya... what you fear is what you are and what you are is beautiful. Open your eyes." Unable to argue with such a well-composed set up, Hermione slowly fluttered her eyes open and gasped at the breathtaking scenery.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Beautiful." She nodded and he tightened his arms around her. "Like I said..."  
  
~  
  
Hermione was asleep again before they made it half way home. As she was steering, she was able to manage a landing on her own, and turned around. Hermione wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and held him like a giant teddy bear. He knew she was tired, and he didn't blame her. They'd only slept for maybe an hour, and it was getting on one A.M... so, he agreed and decided to go the rest of the way by himself. The one good part about Hermione's slumber was that he could go as fast as he wanted and she wouldn't know the difference. Of course, Draco kept it under control, and held her safe and tight against him.  
  
They arrived back at Malfoy Manor at approximately four A.M., and Draco landed silently in front of the door. He paused a moment, savoring the feeling of her in his arms, simply holding her.  
  
"You know what?" he asked in whisper, looking down at her sleeping face. "I think I love you most when you don't know I'm loving you." Hermione didn't stir and he chuckled. "Hermione," he said a little louder, rubbing her back. "Hermione." This time, she woke up much better, having had a few more hours sleep. "We're home," Draco informed her, grinning, and Hermione sat straight, smiling up at him. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then pushed up to give him a good morning kiss. Their lips barely touched, however, as Hermione pulled away quickly, looking concerned.  
  
"Draco, you're freezing..." She sighed. "I told you. Didn't I tell you?" she asked, untying her legs and climbing down from the broom, shaking her head. Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair..." he complained, dismounting his nimbus and stepping toward her. Hermione spun around.  
  
"What isn't?" He kissed her, long and deep.  
  
"Just because I'm cold, doesn't mean I shouldn't get my kiss, does it?" Hermione smiled and Draco placed a hand on her back, leading her to the front doors. She let her arm snake around his waist, walking beside him with her head on his shoulder, still drunk with sleepiness. The moment they stepped silently inside, however, Draco stopped cold. The entry room was completely dark, only a few dim candles still lit... but one bright red light stood like a beacon above the MP3000.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, feeling him tense, and Draco swallowed.  
  
"The red light is on..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N DUN DUN DUN DUN! What's this red light all about? Hm... I suppose we'll find out, won't we? :oD  
  
PRF: Haven't done these in a while. I'm only going to answer the one's with actual context. If you wrote 'Great job, update soon!' don't expect a response ;o)  
  
To everyone: I totally agree... Mr. Granger is an arse. We'd all like to break his... 'wand' ;o)  
  
LynXkitty: Draco asks the same question (why was nothing said?) in this chapter... and Hermione answers. In case you didn't understand, she didn't tell him because she didn't think it was that important that he knew. This is their seventh year... meaning afterward they're of age and can do whatever they want on their own. Hermione assumed she'd never see her parents again, so alerting Draco to the fact that they are not so loving... wasn't necessary. She obviously doesn't like being fussed over... :oD  
  
Harmonic Sakke: Yeah... that's partially why she was harry and Ron's friend... we always tend to rebel against our parents, don't we? And I used to call her Herm-ee-own when I first started reading the books... but the movie came out soon after, so I was corrected quickly :oD  
  
Atra Luna: That whole part you pasted in? Lol... I was actually going to make Hermione concerned about him... but then there's the part after that where Draco is all, omg I can't believe I left you there... and I'm like, that's too much overreaction for one chapter. So now, Hermione thinks it's funny :oD and it is funny... I would have laughed as soon as I found out he was okay :oD  
  
Crissy the Amazing: Yes, that's why she was friends with Harry and Ron... and I'm sure at some point Draco will insist they put Mr. Granger on the list... but I'm thinking Hermione will be all 'forget it, I don't want to go back just for that' but I have a plan of action as in HOW to get him back :oD so they will... yes. And I called Hermione that too until the movie came out and I'm like, Hermione? Who's Hermione? Maybe it's Hermyown's twin sister... funny how they never mentioned her in the books :oD  
  
Crystalline Lily: I hope your father isn't exactly like Mr. Granger! My god! Lol. He fricken kissed her... that's sexual harassment... and child abuse... and could be considered statutory rape if it went a little farther.... ::shudder:: and Mrs. GRINDLE (yes it was in that chapter) calls Hermione Harmony cause she's old and senile. :oD  
  
Someone: 'obstinate slagheap that sired her' lol, that was great! Mr. Granger never screwed her though (as she reveals in this chapter) and I highly doubt she'd cheat on Draco with a duche bag like Froth. And if she slept with Lance, I'D Have to kill her. I suppose they could have raped her, but she's away from the muggle world now, heading back to Malfoy Manor... they're not figuring out how to get there. Sorry! No pregnancy! Or at least, no Jerry Springer worthy pregnancies :oD if she gets pregnant, she'll know whose it is.  
  
Vanya Edhel: Lol, that was some rant. I hear castration is a tricky field... :oD and yes, I meant for people to hate him.  
  
GoldenSNitch: Well, I imagined this would clear up quite a few things :oD Mr. Granger is evil, Draco is a scared-y cat, but for good reasons... and Hermione most definitely is depressed. PRF stands for Personalized Reviewer Feedback. It's my thing; I made it up :oD  
  
Sereph: This actually happened to me; a bee crawled up my pant leg, stung me, and then they got infected. I made this happen to Hermione so that Draco would have a reason for them to go home early. 


	33. The Red Light

Disclaimer: I had a fic with copyright, EIEIO. This right did not belong to me EIEIO with a JK here and a Rowling here, here a Harry there a Potter...  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
He kissed her, long and deep.  
  
"Just because I'm cold, doesn't mean I shouldn't get my kiss, does it?" Hermione smiled and Draco placed a hand on her back, leading her to the front doors. She let her arm snake around his waist, walking beside him with her head on his shoulder, still drunk with sleepiness. The moment they stepped silently inside, however, Draco stopped cold. The entry room was completely dark, only a few dim candles still lit... but one bright red light stood like a beacon above the MP3000.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, feeling him tense, and Draco swallowed.  
  
"The red light is on..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: The Red Light  
  
"The red light? What's the red light?" Hermione asked, confused, but Draco didn't explain; he took her hand and stepped toward the big brass door.  
  
"Hermione, I want you to go to your room and lock your door. Don't open it unless you're sure of who's out there, and lord, don't open it for Lucius," Draco instructed, sounding as if it were vital that she do so. This only made Hermione more worried. "22D."  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" He shook his head as he pushed her into the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Please, just don't leave your room, okay? Please." Hermione ignored the part of her that wanted to ease his worry and simply agree.  
  
"I'm not staying anywhere or doing anything until you tell me what the bloody hell is going on." Draco sighed. He knew he'd have no luck keeping it secret and keeping her safe at the same time.  
  
"It's Lucius," he said, looking toward the ground. "The red light means he's violent and missing... there's no telling what he could do. I know how to handle him, Mya, but I don't want you anywhere unsafe. Please, just do this for me, alright?" Hermione, frowning, nodded. She couldn't deny that she felt a bit scared at the thought of Lucius on a rampage...  
  
"Okay," she said softly. "But be careful." Draco smiled as she removed her foot from the threshold and the doors began to close.  
  
"Lock the door," he called just before she disappeared, and Hermione frowned at the wooden door. The second it clicked, signaling the completion of the portal process, she wretched it back open. Of course, there was no Draco behind it. She looked both ways down the hall and saw no one. Not a pleasant realization. It was never good to have the person you loved disappear right before your eyes. Hermione sighed and closed the door. She turned the lock, making a hollow click, but paused before removing her hand. She couldn't just stay there, knowing Lucius was somewhere all alone; Hermione still felt a maternal bond toward him... and be damned if she would let her surrogate son lie all alone somewhere, scared and violent.  
  
Immediately, Hermione turned the lock again and made sure her wand was in her pocket. As she stepped back through the doorway, she whispered below her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mum?" Draco asked as the portal opened upon the hallway that contained Lucius' chamber. Narcissa was sitting in a wooden chair near the door of the padded room, looking worn out and worried. She turned her head up sharply at the sound of Draco's voice, and seemed relieved for a brief moment.  
  
"Draco? Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Her room... what happened?" Narcissa ignored his question.  
  
"You left her alone? Draco, what where you thinking, didn't you see the light? Go back over there right now!"  
  
"Mum, it's alright... I told her what's going on, she's not stupid enough to open the door." Narcissa sighed, shaking her head. "What happened?" Draco repeated and she closed her eyes.  
  
"He's been like this since you left. Almost directly after you left, as a matter of fact... I don't know what happened. We locked him in his room..." she said softly, looking up toward the iron door. "But he got out tonight at dinner. He's been gone since seven... no one's seen him at all... I'm worried, Draco. He's never disappeared for this long before." Draco frowned and embraced his mother softly.  
  
"It's okay, Mum... but I really don't think you should sit here all alone. Why don't you go stay with Hermione?" Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"No... I'm staying here. He won't come here; there'd be too great a chance of being locked up again." Draco frowned.  
  
"Alright Mum... but if you see him, call someone alright? I'm going to help look." Narcissa agreed and hugged her son tightly.  
  
"Be careful, baby," she whispered and Draco nodded, then started off down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Thinking smartly, Hermione went directly to the closest MP3000 and teleported to level E. She knew the padded room was on the third floor, so she decided it wouldn't be wise to snoop around there.  
  
"Now," she thought as she stood in front of the brass doors once again, staring at her marred reflection. "If I were Lucius, where would I hide?" She thought for a few moments, then a smile crossed her lips and she spoke to the door. "Hall outside room 15E."  
  
She stepped through the door and into the hallway, face to face with Draco's library. He'd said it was originally a closet, and held within it little literature. It was a perfect place for hide and go seek... As Hermione stepped up to the door, she heard soft muttering and smiled. Most definitely Lucius. Without another thought, she opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Lu-" she started sweetly, with a smile on her lips, but was cut off as Lucius Malfoy burst out of the closet and slammed her against the wall across the way. She gave a pained squeal, but kept her voice soft. When Hermione opened her eyes, fear struck her heart. There was the old Lucius; livid and breathing hard, eyes bulging. He looked fit to kill. "L- Lucius..." she started, speaking softly. "What are you doing?" Ignoring her obvious fear, Lucius pulled her away from the wall and roughly pushed her to the ground. Hermione stared up at him with wide eyes. She never should have disobeyed Draco... he'd kill her when he found out... providing Lucius didn't do so first.  
  
The tall blonde towered over her, slowly advancing, and Hermione backed up against the wall, staring up at him fearfully. Suddenly, Lucius fell to his knees, face an inch from hers, and Hermione gasped, breathing shallowly.  
  
"Lucius..." He slapped her, hard across the face. Hermione's head snapped to the side and she closed her eyes, but didn't so much as make a peep.  
  
"Don't speak unless you're spoken to, Mudblood," he spat, but it made Hermione turn to face him. He was the old Lucius on the outside... but he still held that innocence in his voice, which belong to the five-year-old, loveable playmate Lucius. Hermione knew then that this wasn't him... HER Lucius was in there somewhere.  
  
"Lucius..." she began, and he looked livid.  
  
"Mudblood, I told you..."  
  
"Lucius, don't do this. You know you don't want to... this isn't you," she said, but he slapped her again, on the same side, intensifying the already throbbing pain. Hermione wouldn't dare call out.  
  
"You don't know me," he hissed, so odd coupled with his childlike lisp.  
  
"I thought I did..." she said, "But now I'm not so sure." Lucius seemed angrier, if at all possible, but... he didn't hit her again. "Lucius... is this about what happened Saturday morning?" Hermione asked weekly and the man above her gave a low growl.  
  
"I'm gonna tell Draco what you did... he'll be so mad..." Hermione couldn't help but smile. He was sounding more and more like her Lucius every minute.  
  
"Draco already knows," she whispered, taking Lucius off guard. His face traded anger for surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I told him."  
  
"He doesn't hate you?" She dared give a soft laugh.  
  
"Of course not. It was an accident... and he loves me too much to get mad over an accident... even one so serious." Lucius frowned.  
  
"He... he said that? He said he loved you?" Hermione seemed a little scared; she wasn't sure what he would do, should her answer be yes. He somehow knew she was a muggle-born... what if he killed her for seducing his son?  
  
"Y-Yes... he did." As opposed to being furious, Lucius simply looked heartbroken. He pulled away and sat on the floor beside her, head bowed and lips frowned.  
  
"But..." he said softly, "What if..." Hermione looked curiously at him.  
  
"What, Lucius?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. "You can tell me." He looked up, eyes innocent and wide. Hermione couldn't help but to smile. He was back.  
  
"What if I love you?" he asked, voice soft and barely audible. Hermione's smile disappeared.  
  
"Lucius..." she spoke softly, not sure of what to say. Lucius turned back to the floor, looking devastated. "Lucius, I love you too..." At this, his head popped back up. "Just not like I love Draco." He seemed confused. "I love you like a son, more than anything," Hermione admitted and Lucius nodded, sadly. She smiled, reaching across with her free hand to gently brush the hair from his face. "I almost had a son, you know." He looked up, but didn't smile. "But he died... you remind me so much of him." Lucius now looked sad... because Hermione did. If she were in pain, he was in pain... now that he was back to sound mind.  
  
"Really?" She nodded, smiling. "Was Draco his daddy?" Hermione gave a short laugh.  
  
"No... this was a long time ago. Before I really even met Draco." Lucius nodded, not sure if he should be disappointed or relieved. It was hard to think of Draco as his son... since he'd become Little Lucy... he'd been more like a brother. A big brother. It was always fun when your big brother had a baby.  
  
"I'm sorry I hit you," Lucius said out of the blue, frowning at his hand as if it had betrayed him. Hermione laughed and leaned forward, trapping him in a hug. She giggled again when he hugged back; so much rougher than an embrace with his son. When they broke apart, Hermione let him lean his head on her chest, brushing his hair softly with her fingertips.  
  
"Why were you so mad, Lucius?" she asked softly, realizing she really didn't know. Hermione had a feeling there was more to it than the kiss.  
  
"You didn't say bye to me," he said and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be upset with me," she said, resting her cheek on his head. Lucius sighed.  
  
"I'm just so lonely... you're the only friend I've got... and you left without a g' bye." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Lucius, you've got lots of friends. What about Draco? And Jasper? Narcissa loves you more than anything..." Lucius sat up straight and shook his head.  
  
"No she doesn't. The only time I ever get ta see her is at dinner and when we go to bed... she never plays with me or talks to me or anything." Hermione sighed.  
  
"She does love you, Lucius, she does. You have to understand that this is hard for her... you used to be a completely different person... and, if I may, not a very good person... and you've suddenly become something so different, it's difficult and confusing. She still loves you; you just have to help her adjust. When was the last time you... you slept together?" Lucius scratched his head.  
  
"I don't remember." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, there's the problem. She doesn't think you love her." Lucius looked appalled.  
  
"Of course I love her... even more than you... but I thought..." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Lucius, here's what you do. Go upstairs to your chamber, let them give you your medicine, and then... sleep with Narcissa. I promise you she'll be better after that. She might not play games with you quite yet... but she needs to know you love her. Alright? Can you do that?" Lucius nodded childishly.  
  
"Do you think it'll work?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, I do." Lucius gave a decisive nod.  
  
"Okay," he agreed and stood up, clomping down the hall rather loudly. Hermione laughed softly to herself and leaned back against the wall, placing her fingertips softly on her cheek. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and sighed. That boy sure packed a punch. She hadn't been alone for more than five minutes before slow footsteps were heard again. Thinking it might be Lucius, she immediately wiped the pained expression from her face and pulled herself from the ground. She couldn't help but to wince slightly; she hurt everywhere. Eyes still closed, Hermione sighed and waited for the tenseness to leave her.  
  
"Hermione?" asked a voice which most definitely didn't belong to Lucius. Hermione's eyes popped open with a gasp, allowing her to view a leering Osric, who was in fact also on the lookout for his uncle. When he saw her, however, he looked as if he'd won the lottery, and a smirk crawled across his lips. "Hermione..." he said again, but this time with a debonair drawl. Hermione felt herself breathing shallowly as she backed into the wall behind her. "Why, isn't this a surprise?"  
  
"Osric," she whispered, making his name sound like a curse. He gave a hearty chuckle and advanced on her. In mere moments, Hermione was pressed against the wall, mere inches from the blonde.  
  
"Well, well, well... doesn't this seem... familiar?" he asked, hinting toward his plan of action. Hermione attempted to glare him down, although she felt quite vulnerable.  
  
"What is it about me you find so damn appealing?" she hissed, teeth gritted closed as if his lips might descend at any moment. Osric tilted his head back slightly and laughed. As Hermione waited for his answer, she slipped her fingers into her wand pocket... as she expected, it was missing. Damn, he was good. If she were on better terms with the man, she might have asked him to teach her that little trick.  
  
"I find nothing about you appealing, Mudblood. I find each and every aspect quite disgusting, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Then why do you do this?"  
  
"Why?" he chuckled, bringing his face considerably closer. Hermione made a small peep of fear, but continued to restrain herself from calling out. She still feared what Draco would say when he discovered she'd run off. "What I can accomplish from you, my dear mudblood, goes far beyond attraction. Trust me, there is none. There is only one thing I see in my benefit from this... is that's harming poor little Drakey. I'll make you mine, mudblood. Over and over... as many times as it takes have you in my control, and then, just like that bitch Celia, you'll yearn for me... so much Draco won't matter to you in the least. You'll forget he even existed... but he won't forget you," Osric said, combined with an evil laugh. "Oh, no... he'll never forget you. It will eat away at him until one day he gives up all hope." Hermione glared her coldest, most piercing glare.  
  
"You monster." Again, Osric chortled maliciously.  
  
"Why, thank you. I do try."  
  
"What did Draco ever do to you in the first place?" Surprisingly, the evil smirk on Osric's face dropped and he looked as if in deep thought.  
  
"You know..." he said, "I don't quite remember... it was a long, long, time ago. Nonetheless, I've dedicated my life to his torment... taken every girl he's ever wanted... except of course that Parkinson slut. She gave me a little dirt on Cee and I spared her... although it was a good trade, as keeping her around seems to make him more miserable than disposal would have." To this, Hermione had no response. She couldn't believe all she was hearing; it was overwhelming. "Oh, but my dear mudblood... the hour is late, and the dawn is fast coming. We should begin at once," he stated in what seemed a logical tone, before silencing whatever protest Hermione might have given with his cold, bruising lips. Now, she screamed... and, although muffled by his mouth, her sobs were evidently heard. No more than a minute after she began initially struggling, Osric was thrown from her with such force she nearly lost her bottom lip.  
  
This was followed by a spell of light dizziness, and when her head cleared, Hermione could make out the candlelit figure of a tall burly man, beating the living hell out of her attacker. She clamped her hands to her mouth, his taste driving her insane as she watched the brawl. It took a few minutes to regain herself enough to stop her savior from literally killing Draco's cousin.  
  
"Lucius, stop," she pleaded, pulling him back, and he surprisingly complied, leaving Osric beaten to unconsciousness on the floor. When Lucius pulled his narrowed eyes away from the bloodied blonde, they turned a considerable amount softer and grazed over Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding entirely like her Lucius, and Hermione gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that... they'll give you time out," she told him, running her fingers down the side of his face. Lucius shrugged.  
  
"Is okay. Anythin for you, Mynee," he said, grinning widely, and Hermione slowly shook her head.  
  
"Why did you come back?"  
  
"I forgots to say goodnight," he said, and Hermione laughed softly, stepping in to embrace him; Lucius was happy to hug her back. "It's past yer bedtime," he stated once she pulled away and Hermione laughed.  
  
"MY bedtime? What about you?" Lucius straightened.  
  
"I'm a grownzup, I don't gots a bedtime." Hermione shook her head at him, smiling.  
  
"Goodnight, Lucius, and thank you," she said and left him with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione reached her bedroom with a smile on her face, moving gracefully to open the door. It seemed everything would turn out for the better... Lucius and Narcissa were going to both be much happier tomorrow... Osric would probably be sent to the nearest ICU... and Draco... well, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded a voice, which sounded slightly angered.  
  
But what Draco did know clipped the string holding back the guillotine's chopping blade.  
  
Hermione spun around and swallowed, unsure of why she was scared. Perhaps it was her recent incidents with the two other Malfoy men... but she hadn't really been scared of Lucius. Of Osric, yes, once she found herself wandless, but... Draco advanced on her, causing Hermione to tense.  
  
"I-I... I'm sorry..." she sputtered.  
  
"You lied to me... you promised, Hermione..." he accused, narrowed eyes boring into her. She closed her eyes and turned toward the floor.  
  
"I know... I know, Draco, but I..."  
  
"But what, Hermione? Did you think I didn't mean it? Did you think I didn't know what I was talking about? You could've been..." Draco said, bringing a hand gently to her cheek, lifting her eyes up to his. He was cut off by a pained gasp and tore his hand away as if she were on fire. All at once, his anger disappeared; he'd hurt her. "I'm sorry..." She shook her head.  
  
"No..." It took Draco only a moment to realize what had to have happened and his eyes narrowed again.  
  
"Did you find him?" Hermione squinted her eyes shut and nodded. She could feel the anger radiate off him like heat.  
  
"Draco... please. I couldn't just stay there if I knew he wasn't okay... I was worried about him... can't you understand that?" she asked, trying to sound defiant, but her voice lacked both volume and determination.  
  
"Yes... and I was worried about you, can't YOU understand THAT?" Hermione folded her arms over her chest self-consciously and Draco looked suspicious. "Are you afraid of me?" Hermione wanted to deny it... wanted to assure him that she knew he'd never hurt her... and she did know that, but for some reason...  
  
"Yes," she said, so soft he could barely hear her. Draco's face lost all emotion and a frown rested on his lips.  
  
"Why?" he asked, sounding desperate, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I... I don't know," she admitted and Draco gave a soft sigh. Thinking only to comfort her, he stepped forward and took her arms, gently pulling her from the wall. Hermione buried her head in his neck, careful of her left cheek, and remained silent. When she had relaxed in his arms and was letting him hold her, Draco kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly and Hermione didn't move an inch as she spoke.  
  
"I found him in the closet... we talked... and worked it out. He's going back to his room," she said, and Draco looked surprised, although she didn't see it.  
  
"What do you mean you worked it out?"  
  
"We calmly sat down and had a conversation. I found out what was wrong and talked him out of his mood."  
  
"Really?" Hermione pulled back, looking up at him. He sounded amazed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"No one's ever been able to do that..." Hermione frowned.  
  
"I'd imagine it's easier when you are the source of the problem." She'd have known without looking that he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "He was upset because I didn't say goodbye before we left... I apologized and he forgave me."  
  
"You're leaving out something. Something important." Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Well..." she began, "I told you about the kiss..." Draco visible flinched, but didn't say a thing. "He said he loved me... and I told him I didn't think of him that way, and he admitted that he loved your mother more, but he didn't think Narcissa loved him anymore." Draco didn't think and lashed out.  
  
"But she does!" Hermione, although startled by his sudden increase in volume, didn't seem at all afraid anymore and nodded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Draco asked, sounding desperately curious. Hermione let a smirk crawl across her face.  
  
"I wouldn't go near your parents' bedroom tonight." It took Draco a moment, but he then he realized what she meant and looked appalled, groaning in disgust. Hermione laughed softly. "I don't think you'll have to worry about fatherly flirting anymore."  
  
"Hermione?" he asked after a moment of deep consideration.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Am I supposed to thank you or..." She laughed and trapped his words in a kiss. Draco kissed back and, without thinking, ran a hand up the length of her body and over her neck to hold her head in his hand and lace his fingers in her hair. However, as he did this, his thumb came into contact with the stinging and inflamed skin of Hermione's cheek and she gasped. Again, he pulled his hand away, and this time his lips as well. There was silence for a moment as Hermione looked to the floor in shame. "He hit you..." Draco said. It was a statement, not a question. Hermione nodded softly, but spoke up quickly.  
  
"But it was before we talked... he apologized... please, Draco... he didn't mean anything; he was mad and wasn't thinking clearly..." Draco sighed and pulled her into another embrace.  
  
"As always when you plead with me, I can't possibly say no to you." Hermione smiled and leaned into his embrace, glad for his closeness. She sighed softly after a moment.  
  
"Does that mean that when I tell you what Osric did, you won't go beat the hell out of him?" she asked softly. Draco's eyes popped open and he held her at arm's length.  
  
"What?" Hermione, again, looked to the ground. "He... no." She nodded.  
  
"He attacked me... again..." Hermione's voice was so soft, Draco had to strain his ears to hear her. The second he registered her words, he reached around to turn the doorknob.  
  
"Stay here. Promise me." Hermione looked up, slightly scared.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Draco didn't answer, just gently pushed her into the room. He stood expectantly, and Hermione sighed. "I promise. I really do this time; I won't leave." Draco gave her half a smile and a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth before dashing off in a billow of robes. As promised, Hermione closed the door and stayed inside, but didn't bother to lock it. Lucius was no longer a threat and Osric was nowhere near a match anymore... there was no reason to.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was asleep by the time Draco made it back to her room and he simply smiled at his girlfriend in her slumber. He adjusted the bedcovers and kissed her forehead, surprised when she moaned softly. He'd thought she was a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Draco." He smiled, but didn't answer, thinking it would only wake her more. Hermione, however, was less asleep than one might think. She cracked open one eye, watching as he crept from her room. "What happened?" she called after him, propping herself up on one arm. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned back with a lopsided smile.  
  
"Nothing. I alerted Jasper to Osric's 'condition'... he's on his way to the nearest ward. If I may, however... what happened to you?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione smiled into her pillow.  
  
"Lucius." Draco lifted an eyebrow and she laughed. "He saw me... caught him... beat him to hell... then went to bed." Draco smiled softly and kissed her lips.  
  
"Thought it might have been something like that," he agreed before standing up once more.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To bed, where else? To see my mother?" he asked and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Why Draco, I never knew..." he shook his head slowly and she laughed. Then, Hermione puffed out her bottom lip. "Stay with me?" she asked. "Please? I don't feel like another nightmare tonight..." Draco sighed, but ultimately agreed. He had promised, after all. Draco crept toward the bed and made to get in beside her, but Hermione stopped him once more. "Wait... Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, slightly mockingly, and Hermione looked pleading.  
  
"Will you find Eglamour for me?"  
  
A/N: I revamped this chapter, that's why it took so long; I wrote it, then I was reading back a couple of chapters, then I was like OMG! I FORGOT OSRIC! So I added him in there... didn't even notice, did ya? Lol. Well, of course you noticed Oz, but... lol. I'm not doing PRF's, cause I want to get this out asap. It's been a really long time. I had to babysit three days this week, and my sister's an arse and takes over the downstairs computer, so I can't do crap... ::sigh:: but next week is my last week, meaning no more Ian, and much more Guilly! (And FLYt... and PS :oD) 


	34. A Mother's Secret

Disclaimer:  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
Hermione was asleep by the time they made it back to her room and Draco simply smiled at her in her slumber and placed his girlfriend gently between the bed sheets, only freeing her of her shoes. She moaned softly as the soft surface replaced his strong arms.  
  
"Draco." He smiled, but didn't answer, thinking it would only wake her. Hermione, however, was less asleep than one might think. She cracked open one eye, watching as Draco crept from her room. "Where are you going?" Draco stopped and turned back with a grin.  
  
"To bed, where else? To see my mother?" he asked and Hermione smirked.  
  
"Why Draco, I never knew..." he shook his head slowly and she laughed. Then, Hermione puffed out her bottom lip. "Stay with me?" she asked. "Please? I don't feel like another nightmare tonight..." Draco sighed, but ultimately agreed. He had promised, after all. Draco crept toward the bed and made to get in beside her, but Hermione stopped him once more. "Wait... Draco?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, slightly mockingly, and Hermione looked pleading.  
  
"Will you find Eglamour for me?"  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: A Mother's Secret  
  
"Good morning!" Narcissa sang as she waltzed into the kitchen. Hermione couldn't help but smile from her spot at the table, where Draco was pressing a small slab of dragon steak to her cheek, which had swollen overnight, despite her protests and threatening. She held her wand loosely in hand as if ready for an attack, but it was really just to spite Draco. He had, in fact, retrieved it from Osric before returning to her the night before, and had conveniently forgotten to give it to her until she'd spent nearly half an hour looking for it. At the sight of the teenagers and Eglamour, who was perched in Hermione's lap and looking with wanting eyes at the steak, the brightness in Narcissa's face diminished. "Oh, dear..." she muttered, frowning. Hermione was quick to disagree.  
  
"No, it's fine, Mrs. Malfoy... Draco's just being a prat," she assured sweetly, ignoring the tired look Draco gave her. In truth, he was sick of her complaining, but she too was sick of his unneeded worrying. It was mutual annoyance, and mutually accepted. Narcissa, however, was nowhere near as accepting. Hermione thought she might know where Draco got it from.  
  
"No, it's not fine... let me see, come now," she insisted, floating over to the two and moving Draco's hand away to view the lump. She gave a small sigh. "It's not as bad as I thought, dear. I know just the thing," she said, although sadly, and searched her bathrobe pockets for her wand. Hermione looked to Draco, but he was watching his mother earnestly. "Ah..." she said with a slight smile as she located her wand, then flicked it without another thought. Draco watched impassively as Hermione's swollen cheek rapidly began to shrink. She smiled as the pain ebbed away.  
  
"Thank you," she praised and Narcissa gave her a warm smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. He doesn't mean it when he does things like that... I know he doesn't," she said, and Draco turned to her.  
  
"Mum," he warned and she gave an apologetic smile. To his request, Narcissa also healed the stings on Hermione's leg and the tiny scrape from the playground. Again, she thanked her.  
  
"Draco, will you bring Lucius some breakfast for me? I believe he's in the drawing room; he always is," Narcissa requested, her voice gaining a little more contentment at the thought of her husband. Draco gave her a pleading look and she laughed. "Don't look at me like that. Go on, now. Hermione will be fine with me for five minutes," she said and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mother," he agreed, then left to get Lucius' tray from the house elf kitchen. Eglamour looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes, and she giggled softly.  
  
"Go ahead." Now with permission, Eglamour followed his favorite Slytherin out the door. Hermione shook her head after them in amusement; Draco was, so far, the only man Eg had ever warmed up to. She couldn't state for Lucius, however, as they'd never officially been introduced.  
  
Narcissa conjured each Hermione and herself a cup of tea, then sat down at the table, smiling warmly at her son's girlfriend.  
  
"Lucius told me what you did, love. I just want to let you know that I really appreciated it. I'd thank you, but it seems... wrong, somehow." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Draco said the same thing," she blurted, then covered her mouth. Usually in the company of Mrs. Malfoy, she would be prim and proper; the perfect match for a man of Draco's caliber... but she'd forgotten herself for a moment. Narcissa, however, seemed to think the opposite.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, dear. I happen to know that Draco prefers a woman who will speak her mind, and I am not about to disagree. And..." she said, smirking. "You can stop dressing like that. I know you don't like it." Self- consciously, Hermione looked down. She had again dressed in clothing much more feminine than she would in the company of only her boyfriend. Hermione gave a small sigh and, taking Narcissa's advice, didn't hold in her thoughts.  
  
"Pink really isn't my color, is it?" she asked, giving the older woman a small smile. Narcissa gave a soft laugh.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, Hermione. You are a very pretty girl, I would imagine anything would look good on you," she said, smirking into her teacup at the slight blush in Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"That means a lot coming from you, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Narcissa," she corrected, and Hermione gave a small smile.  
  
"Narcissa, then." Draco's mother then lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Draco doesn't complement you? I would imagine I taught him better than that..." she mused to herself, and Hermione laughed, feeling more able to talk with every passing moment.  
  
"Oh, yes, he does... so much so I sometimes find myself wishing he'd just stop," she admitted and both girls laughed.  
  
"I love him dearly, but yes... he sometimes does go a bit overboard, doesn't he?" Hermione gave a slow nod, pulling her legs up into her chair and resting her knees against the table, smiling at the thought of Draco.  
  
"The moment he saw those stings he had us on a broom and on our way here," she said, laughing along with Narcissa. "Mrs. ... Narcissa, may I ask how you became so handy with injury charms?" Narcissa smiled warmly at her teacup.  
  
"When I was younger, I always wanted to be a Medi-witch. I took all the post-graduate classes after Hogwarts... I'm technically qualified to be anything from a school nurse to an emergency ward assistant... but I never got that far. I married Lucius right out of school... and it wasn't long before I had Draco to take care of... and now, with Lucius the way he is, I see no reason not to stay here with him." Hermione was completely enticed with the conversation.  
  
"That's so ironic..." she muttered to herself and Narcissa looked up.  
  
"Hm?" Hermione looked a tad bit frightened; she hadn't meant to say that loud enough for the older woman to hear. At the look on Hermione's face, Narcissa too dropped her smile. "What is it, dear?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I've always wanted to be a Medi-witch. Up until this year, I've spent a lot of time with the school nurse, just observing... but I haven't gone back once this year." Narcissa tiled her head curiously.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione shrugged slowly.  
  
"I don't know... it's never crossed my mind. I suppose I have been busy, though... we're prefects this year, and I've been spending a lot of time with Draco..." Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"Do you still want it, love?" Hermione smiled sadly at the table, trying to tap into her inner feelings... decode her desires. She nodded very slowly.  
  
"I do... but I gave up on thinking there was any real possibility a long time ago..."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione looked up sharply. "To change your mind?" There was just something about Mrs. Malfoy that made her seem trustworthy... with one small smile Hermione felt like she could tell her everything that she kept dear, and wouldn't be judged in the slightest. She subconsciously found herself relieved that Narcissa hadn't passed this quality down to her son; he would have broken a lot of hearts.  
  
"Well... I had a row with my best friends near the end of fifth year... and that summer, I took comfort in my boyfriend. We were young... and stupid... and... we did some stupid things without thinking..." she tried, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. It didn't matter; Narcissa finished for her.  
  
"Pregnant?" Hermione looked away, feeling ashamed. "Continue, dear... trust me, you'll feel better if you tell someone," Narcissa insisted and Hermione looked up, giving her half a smile.  
  
"I told Draco," she stated, and the older woman smiled.  
  
"I thought you might have." A moment later, Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well..." she started again. "I pretty much gave up on all my dreams the minute I found out... I mean, I wasn't going to abort it or anything so terrible... it was my problem, and I had to deal with it. My boyfriend didn't leave me... but he was a muggle... and he couldn't really be of much help when I was at school. In the end, none of it mattered... Froth's brother... well, I miscarried at seven months and... let's just say he had a lot to do with it." Narcissa frowned. She'd imagined something had happened... but nothing like that. As when she had told Draco, Hermione wasn't crying, but Narcissa stood from her chair, taking a step around the corner of the table to hug her nonetheless.  
  
"I'm so sorry, love," she whispered, and Hermione gave a grand sigh, smiling into the women's soft robe.  
  
"Thank you." Narcissa didn't speak, she simply held Hermione close to her, as she would her own daughter. "I don't really know what I'm going to do now... I never want to see those boys again... and Draco is really my only friend... well, the other prefects could probably be considered friends, but they're scared to death of him, so it makes casual conversation difficult." Narcissa gave a soft chuckle as she let Hermione go. "I've never really thought about what I was going to do after school..."  
  
"Well," Narcissa said. "If the way he looks at you is any indication... I think you'll be with Draco for quite some time," she said with a grin, as if spreading gossip. A smile graced Hermione's features.  
  
"Really?" Narcissa shrugged.  
  
"I'm just his mother, what do I know?" she joked and Hermione laughed softly. "You can't tell me you're surprised? You must know he's crazy about you." Hermione gave a light shrug, turning her eyes toward the table.  
  
"I've never really thought about our future, either... I guess deep down I've always thought something will happen to tear us apart..." Hermione suddenly looked up. "He isn't betrothed or anything like that, is he?" Narcissa gave her an understanding smile.  
  
"Actually..." she started, and Hermione felt as if her heart were being squeezed hard enough to make lemonade from it. "Yes... he technically is." She looked down at the table, willing the tears not to fall. Hermione told herself that this wasn't unexpected... she knew he was too good to be true. "But," Narcissa continued, and Hermione looked up. "I honestly doubt he'd enjoy being married to Pansy Parkinson... bit obsessive if you ask me... and I don't think Lucius will mind if I simply... misplace the papers." A grin spread across Hermione's face, matching Narcissa's. "Oh, but don't go off being mad at Draco for not telling you... he doesn't know." Hermione looked surprised.  
  
"He doesn't?" Narcissa shook her head.  
  
"He knows he has to be married by a certain date... but I've neglected to inform of the consequences should he do otherwise. The girl does, though. I made her promise not to tell him... I always believed in Lucius. I was sure he would come to his senses and call it off... it was the day after he was born that the papers were drawn up... his life was planned out before he'd even begun living... it wasn't fair. I decided that even if he did end up marrying Parkinson... he could do what ever the hell he wanted in between. It was only just, right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I can't argue against that." There was a brief period of silence before Hermione spoke up again. "I really do love your son, Narcissa. More so than anyone I've ever met in my life. And now... he's all I have. I don't know what I would do without him..." she mused, gaining a smile from her boyfriend's mother. "But... that also gives me guilt."  
  
"How so?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Draco knows that. He knows my sanity hangs off a thread around his finger... and I know that, even if he someday no longer feels the way that I do, he will still care for me. And I have reason to believe he will pretend, for my sake... and I don't want that. I'd rather be miserable and let him be happy with someone else than know he's wasting his life on me." When Hermione looked up again, Narcissa's eyes were shining with tears. Before the younger girl could fathom what was happening, Draco's mother embraced her again, this time for her own comfort, and cried into Hermione's shoulder. Impeccable, as always, Draco chose this time to make his appearance. He stopped his rapid pace as he stepped into the room, noticing his mother in the arms of his girlfriend. He gave Hermione a questioning look, but she seemed just as clueless.  
  
"Oh, Hermione..." Narcissa whispered in hushed tones, so low Draco couldn't hear. "You remind me so much of myself..." she continued, finally pulling back and sniffling as she wiped her eyes. "A mother couldn't ask for a better quality in a daughter-in-law." Hermione, although completely shocked, gave Narcissa a warm smile. Draco, who had heard this statement, made his presence known.  
  
"Mum?" Narcissa jumped slightly, turning to him. "Alright?" he asked as he approached the table. Narcissa smiled, nodding. She watched as Draco stepped up behind Hermione, placing his hands lovingly on her shoulders, and sniffled in happiness as she saw Hermione smile, tilting her head to the side and closing her eyes. Even at seventeen they were so much in love...  
  
"Draco," she started, speaking softly. "Hermione has reminded me of something very important I need to talk to you about... I was planning on waiting until at least Christmas... but I think it will be better for you if I tell you right away. Let me just go put on something presentable..." she said and stood from her chair, scurrying out of the room and to the MP3000 in the entryway. When his mother disappeared behind the brass door, Draco stepped around her chair and knelt on the floor beside Hermione.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" he asked, an unsurprisingly concerned note in his voice. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Everything is fine... I told her about Ewan," she stated softly, and Draco seemed surprised.  
  
"Why?" Hermione shrugged.  
  
"She asked. It did feel nice to tell another woman," she admitted, smiling.  
  
"Well, then what's she on about now?" Hermione held in a smirk.  
  
"You'll find out, Drakey. If I told you, I'd ruin.... the surprise. And the suspense. I don't know all the details, but... I'm pretty sure it's not going to be that bad."  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa took a breath before bravely reentering the kitchen. Draco and Hermione weren't speaking, but were sitting together, simply waiting for her. Draco looked up when his mother entered the room and she gave him a small smile as she reclaimed her vacated seat.  
  
"Alright, Mum, tell me something," he prodded and Narcissa's smile lost half it's potency.  
  
"Well, honey... as you know, it's written and legalized that you are to be married by your eighteen and a half birthday..." Draco shot Hermione a panicked look; he'd never told her any of this... he could only imagine how much of a shock that must be. Hermione, however, seemed away somewhere in thought. In truth, she found the date odd.  
  
"Mother, must we talk about this now?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"I think the sooner the better. There's something about this you don't know, Draco." At this, Draco's attention was drawn away from his girlfriend and replaced on his mother, intrigued.  
  
"Something I don't know?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if you DIDN'T choose a bride by that date?" Draco took a moment to think, and found himself shaking his head.  
  
"No... I always assumed I just... would."  
  
"Well," Narcissa said, her smile creeping a little higher on her face. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco looked intrigued.  
  
"Now that you mention it..."  
  
"A bride will be given to you."  
  
"Given? Mother, I mean no disrespect, but I feel you may be leaving out something..." Draco said, his eyes gazing suspiciously at his mother, who dropped her view to the table.  
  
"She's already been chosen, Draco. The day the papers were made, she was chosen... in fact, you were supposed to simply marry her, with no choice in the matter, but... with your father's predicament, things have been changed." Draco looked somewhat scared. Hermione, who was surprised, but saw no real problem, simply watched his reaction, looking bemused. She felt the hand on her thigh tighten slightly and placed her own over it, to comfort him.  
  
"Who is she, mother?" Narcissa laughed.  
  
"Can't you guess, Draco?"  
  
"Please... tell me it's not Parkinson," he begged, but at this, even Hermione laughed. He turned to her. "Why is this funny? This is NOT funny..." Hermione shook her head, trying to become serious again... but it was quite difficult. Draco wretched his hand from her leg and she frowned, her laughter dwindling.  
  
"Draco," she said softly, but he interrupted.  
  
"How are you both taking this so lightly? I have to marry that... ugh, I don't even know what to call her, next year... and you act like it's no big deal! This is my entire life we're talking about!" At this, Narcissa smiled. "Mother!" Draco scolded, outraged and confused.  
  
"Draco," Hermione said again, "Haven't you been listening to anything? You DON'T have to marry Pansy UNLESS you don't have someone else."  
  
"Exactly," Narcissa agreed, and Draco looked between them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"All you have to do is find another girl willing to marry you, love," Draco's mother said, smiling warmly, and he slumped his shoulders.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded.  
  
"I changed everything not that long ago. I didn't want to betroth you in the first place, but, of course, there's no arguing with your father... although, he doesn't mind so much now," Narcissa said, giving him a slight wink. Draco shook his head.  
  
"But..." he started, but then stopped, turning to Hermione. He had a lot of questions to ask his mother, and it was preferable if she were not there to witness it. Taking the hint and understanding, Hermione gave him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth and left the room without the slightest indication of where she was going. Draco watched as she walked into the entry room and spoke to the MP3000. It didn't surprise him to see Lucius' drawing room appear as the door slid open, revealing his peanut butter and jelly covered father. Hermione had insisted to the house elves that they make him a sandwich for breakfast, and from the look he seemed to be enjoying it. When the door closed behind his girlfriend, Draco turned back to his mother. "Mum," he said. "Why didn't you... tell me?" Narcissa frowned.  
  
"I didn't want it to bother you, love... I wanted you to be as carefree as possible for as long as possible... I know this is all a shock, but..."  
  
"Mother, what am I going to do? You should have told me. I've wasted my whole damn life trying to be the one guy everybody wanted... and I never took the time to find someone I could REALLY spend any time with."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"I absolutely refuse to marry Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"I'd imagined you would," she said, nodding slowly in agreement. "And now you don't have to."  
  
"Then who the hell AM I going to marry?" he asked, gazing at her with furious eyes.  
  
"But... what about..."  
  
"Hermione?" He laughed. "I can't ask her, Mum."  
  
"But, Draco... I thought you cared about her... she loves you to death." Draco gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I do, Mother... that's why I can't do it. I can't ask her to throw herself at me just because of some stupid papers my father signed god knows how long ago... I know she'd do it, but that's not the point."  
  
"Draco... you two are so worried about each other that you're not looking at the big picture. If the roles were reversed, would you marry her?"  
  
"Of course I..." he stated before he could stop himself and Narcissa gave a subtle smirk. "But Mother..."  
  
"And how would you feel if you knew she had to be married, and she chose some random muggle over you? Her ex-boyfriend, perhaps?" Draco felt his heart drop at the mere thought of ever losing Hermione... especially to either of those muggle bastards. "Hermione isn't stupid, Draco. I think it would hurt her more if you didn't ask... she does have the option of saying no, you know."  
  
"Congratulations, Mother. You've figured out a way to make me feel horrendously guilty no matter what I choose to do." Narcissa laughed and gave her son a hug.  
  
"Oh, off with you now," she said and Draco stood up, giving her a half smile as he started for the big brass doors.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooo! Ooo! Look-y!" Lucius called, beckoning Hermione toward the broom closet she assumed the house elves kept, unsurprisingly, brooms in... but Lucius seemed much too excited to be looking at a common broom.  
  
"What, Lucius?" she asked, looking up from the mountain of pictures he'd drawn over the weekend, which he had evidently been waiting and waiting to show her.  
  
"Come, Mynee, look," he said, ducking back into the closet, and Hermione shook her head, standing and coming up behind him.  
  
"Lucius..." she started again as she stepped into the closet, but he shushed her, holding a finger over his mouth. Hermione did the same, smiling, and Lucius grinned, then pulled back a curtain, revealing the dark closet to be twice as large as it seemed. Hermione looked confused; the other side was as bright as midday. She looked up at her boyfriend's father, but he gave her a gentle push, motioning for her to enter.  
  
Hermione stepped into the lighted corner with no idea as to what was going on. The moment her eyes adjusted to the light, however, she smiled. Lucius followed close behind her, pointing toward the element of his excitement. On a large trunk, which filled up a good part of the closet, was a poster- board box, decorated with drawings of bugs and butterflies. Large holes were cut into four sides of the box, and were covered with thin sheets of plastic.  
  
"Look," Lucius whispered, his voice betraying his awe. Hermione did as she was told, stepping up to the little box and kneeling beside it, then peering into one of the four windows. "See... they might seem dead... but they're not," he stated, and Hermione unconsciously grinned as she watched a tiny monarch butterfly struggle to hatch from its cocoon. There were two other brown, pill shaped hangings connected to the roof of the box, and the remains of another on the floor. Hermione turned away from the butterfly, looking to her companion.  
  
"What happened to the forth one?" she asked in a whisper, as if any loud noise or movement might startle the birthing creature. Lucius smiled.  
  
"I let him go," he whispered. "The box says not to open it 'til they're all born... but he came out a week ago, and I thought he might be lonely." Hermione smiled warmly, turning back to watch the miniature miracle in process.  
  
"Hello? Hermione? Lucius?" called the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy from the drawing room, and Hermione's head snapped up. She moved to stand, but Lucius stopped her.  
  
"No," he said... shaking his head. "Watch..." Again, Hermione turned back to the box. It wasn't a minute before Draco joined her, being forever shushed by his father. Confused, he knelt down beside Hermione while Lucius occupied the space across the way. Draco looked confusedly at his girlfriend, not bothering to first look into the box.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked softly and Hermione turned to him, grinning.  
  
"Look," she said, repeating what Lucius had told her. Draco looked confused, but he placed his hands on the edge of the trunk and leaned in to look inside the poster-board box. Hermione giggled softly at the look of surprise on his face, and ducked below his arm to lean herself against his chest. "They're beautiful."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I have nothing to say about this chapter... except, in my defense, I know this may seem very sudden, and I'm sorry... but I needed it for future happenings which were planned in my mind. Trust me, it will all come into play.  
  
Oh yeah, and... Anybody else ever buy those butterfly boxes when they were little? And you had to give them these little pads of sugar... lol, I loved those things. :oD 


	35. Too Far

Disclaimer: No own-y me stor-y  
  
Last time on LGG:  
  
"Hello? Hermione? Lucius?" called the unmistakable voice of Draco Malfoy from the drawing room, and Hermione's head snapped up. She moved to stand, but Lucius stopped her.  
  
"No," he said... shaking his head. "Watch..." Again, Hermione turned back to the box. It wasn't a minute before Draco joined her, being forever shushed by his father. Confused, he knelt down beside Hermione while Lucius occupied the space across the way. Draco looked confusedly at his girlfriend, not bothering to first look into the box.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked softly and Hermione turned to him, grinning.  
  
"Look," she said, repeating what Lucius had told her. Draco looked confused, but he placed his hands on the edge of the trunk and leaned in to look inside the poster-board box. Hermione giggled softly at the look of surprise on his face, and ducked below his arm to lean herself against his chest. "They're beautiful."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE: Too Far  
  
The second week of suspension went by much less eventfully than the first. Hermione spent her days with Lucius, teaching him muggle games and coaching him on his relationship with Narcissa. The Malfoy household was in a considerably lighter mood; even Jasper and the house elves could be found smiling. It seemed all they needed was a little sex between masters. Draco, however, was a different story. He had hardly talked to Hermione since his conversation with Narcissa. He simply had no idea what to do.  
  
When Sunday rolled back around and both he and she were up early, gathering their things and making ready for departure, Draco had made up his mind to simply talk to her about it on the train. He knew she'd be willing to marry if asked... but he didn't want her to answer that quickly. What he didn't plan on, however, was Hermione's cold shoulder. Evidently, she hadn't been very understanding to his silence the last few days and was taking his avoidance personally. As she entered the lobby where Lucius and Narcissa stood with their son, waiting to say goodbye, Hermione didn't even spare Draco a glance. She gave her bag to Jasper, then went directly to Narcissa, letting the older woman give her a hug. After this, Hermione hugged Lucius and kissed his cheek, making him promise to write whenever possible. The older man looked devastated to see her leaving again, but Hermione knew he was at least relieved that she'd said goodbye this time. When her farewells were finished, Hermione gave a fleeting wave and stepped through the entry doors, heading for the limo that would take them to the train station. Draco sighed as she disappeared.  
  
"She's mad at me, isn't she?" he asked, turning to his mother, who gave a silent shrug.  
  
"I know nothing," she vowed, although it was a lie. Hermione had confided everything to her, and she'd promised not to spill a drop to anyone. She had, of course, tried to convince Hermione that Draco was just confused and angry at his mother... and it seemed to work for a while, but by the three day anniversary of their last conversation, she'd had enough. With a sigh, Draco bid goodbye to his parents and followed his girlfriend's path to the car. He opened the door and sat across from her, but she slid down to be as far from him as possible. Feigning happiness, she rolled down the window and waved to the blonde couple in the doorway. Lucius waved animatedly back, and Hermione smiled to herself as she watched him whisper something in Narcissa's ear, which made her blush crimson. Draco sighed and decided it would be no use to talk to her now; she was too busy charadeing to understand his words anyway.  
  
When they boarded the train, Draco followed Hermione into a compartment, but she left again almost before he could close the doors, and gave him a fiery look before starting down the hall. Draco sat down with a sigh, taking a little black velvet box from his robe pocket. Inside was a simple marquise cut diamond, set on a simple platinum band. If they both agreed, he planned to give it to her. Draco had spent almost an hour in the same jewelry store he'd bought her shielded belly ring, looking over various cuts and metals, trying what seemed like a thousand combinations... even including colors at certain points, but in the end, it was this simple style that reminded him most of her. To most, she would seem common... but he found her beautiful.  
  
With a sigh, Draco slipped the box back into his pocket, deciding he had to go talk to her. He had no idea what she was thinking at that moment, and the possibilities scared him. Sweeping out of the compartment, Draco began to quietly slide open every door. He didn't want her to hear him coming. It wasn't until he made it to the other end of the train that he found her, in the compartment next to the bathrooms. She was hunched in a corner, scribbling in that godforsaken notebook... the metallic smell of blood lingering in the air. Just the sight made Draco's heart wrench... he hadn't meant to upset her that much...  
  
"Hermione," he said softly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin, stopping mid-sentence... maybe mid-word, and slamming her book closed. Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, wondering why on earth he'd come to see her. When the initial shock wore off, she turned her head down, letting a curtain of ebony tresses block her face from view.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, her voice holding no malice, only the quiet discomfort of emotional turmoil. Draco, before answering, assumed the seat beside her. Hermione, being her stubborn self, tried to stand up and move away, but her boyfriend gently took her wrist.  
  
"Please," he said, sounding entirely desperate. Hermione, slowly, retook her seat. "I think we need to talk."  
  
"Oh, so now you want to talk? Alright, Draco. Whatever's convenient for you." Draco frowned.  
  
"You know it's not like that," he said, but Hermione didn't answer him. "Why does this upset you so much?" She turned around, looking disgusted.  
  
"Don't ask stupid questions," she scolded and Draco gave a soft nod. She was right... he knew what this was about as well as she did. When he didn't speak, Hermione took the opportunity to vent her frustration. "Why, Draco? That's all I want to know. Am I that horrible that it took you a week to choose between me and Parkinson? I must say I was mistaken about our relationship, then..." Draco couldn't help but let out a surprised laugh.  
  
"Is that what you think? Lord, Hermione..." She glared slightly.  
  
"Well, you tell me what I'm supposed to think. Everything is perfect... better than perfect... then your mother tells you to pick someone to marry... and suddenly it's like I don't exist anymore... Draco, I haven't seen you since Wednesday, nor spoken since we watched the butterflies with Lucius. I could understand not being your first choice... but I'd assumed I'd at least be in the running," Hermione spouted, then looked away, as if ashamed to have spoken so freely... but the thoughts had been eating away at her for days. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Hermione... if I'd known you thought that way... gah... trust me, there is no contest between you and Pansy... I'd much rather marry Longbottom's toad." Hermione looked up, slightly angered, but overly confused.  
  
"So if Trevor falls above Pansy... who beats me? Hagrid's freshest shipment of dragon dung?" Draco, chuckling softly, shook his head.  
  
"No one." The glare on Hermione's face softened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no one I'd rather call mine than you, Mya," he insisted, but it only served to confuse Hermione.  
  
"Then... why?"  
  
"I was trying to decide which way would be the lesser evil, ruining your life, or both of ours." Hermione looked entirely baffled, and Draco sighed. "On one hand, I ask you, and, if you say yes, then you're stuck with me for eternity, whether you like it or not... and on the other hand, I marry Pansy, live my life in misery, and leave you to fend for yourself against all the evils of... well, everywhere. Not to mention make you think I feel nothing for you, which is light-years from the truth... I've recently decided it might be best if you chose for me." Hermione, heart considerably lighter, shook her head.  
  
"Don't be so blind. I'd marry you even if it weren't for this stupid betrothal... I love you, Draco... I don't know how you could ever doubt that." Draco couldn't help but grin... this was turning out much better than he ever could have hoped for.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean... you can still say no..." Hermione laughed and nodded. Draco sighed. "Alright... erm... now, how to say this..." With a smirk, Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Allow me. Draco Malfoy, will you permit me, Hermione Granger, to be your ticket out of a marriage to Pansy Parkinson, if for no other reason than to see the look on her face?" Draco laughed and took her face lovingly in his hands.  
  
"Trust me, there are a million more reasons," he assured, mere seconds before kissing her full on the lips, tasting something which seemed forbidden the last few days. When they broke apart, Draco pulled her to him, trapping his fiancée in a warm embrace. He breathed in the scent of her hair and smiled into her shoulder. "I missed you," he admitted and Hermione laughed.  
  
"I was barely a hundred feet away from you most of the time," she said, conveniently forgetting to add in the fact that she too had missed him. At least, back at the manor, she'd had Eglamour to confide in.  
  
"Mmm... too far." Hermione laughed and pulled back. She looked around the compartment as if following a fly, grazing her eyes over everything. It was Draco's turn to laugh. "What are you doing?" Hermione didn't answer, but discontinued her random gaze.  
  
"Oh," she said, as if remembering something, and pulled her little black backpack toward her. Draco watched with a raised eyebrow as she opened it and rummaged around, finding such behavior odd after such an occurrence. Hermione triumphantly pulled a ball of yarn from the bag, which Draco recognized as Eglamour's, and snapped off a piece about four inches long. "Here," she said, tossing the ball back in and holding out the little piece. "Tie this around my finger." Draco, curious, took the small piece of string and slowly went about his requested task, keeping his eyes locked on Hermione's, although she was looking at her hand. When he finished, Hermione took her hand away, admiring the string as if it were something special, which frankly worried Draco.  
  
"Care to tell me why I just did that?" he asked, and Hermione laughed, holding up her hand and wiggling her fingers.  
  
"It's my engagement ring," she said as if it was something to be proud of, and Draco felt a smirk fall onto his lips. He'd forgotten about that part.  
  
"Oh," he said shortly, then took her hand in his as if to admire the 'ring' himself. Hermione grinned widely... until he took the end of the bow in his fingertips and pulled out the knot, leaving her finger bare and oddly incomplete. She frowned and looked up at him, but Draco was still smirking. "I have a better idea," he said, causing his bride to look considerably confused. That is, until he pulled the little velvet box from his pocket once more. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked nervously from the box to his face, almost as she had that night at Hades' Lair. This time, however, she was twice as surprised at the contents. When Draco opened the box, she stopped breathing. Pretending to take no notice, Draco pulled the ring free from its holster and slid it delicately onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Hermione gawked for a moment, then looked up.  
  
"But..." Draco frowned slightly.  
  
"You don't like it?" he asked, but Hermione shook her head furiously.  
  
"It's beautiful... I just don't understand..." Draco smiled.  
  
"I may not be my father, Miss Hermione, but I am still a Malfoy and a Malfoy would never allow his fiancée to wear a silly piece of string around her finger." Hermione laughed and looked up at him with admiring eyes. Draco gave her a warm smile. "I picked it out for you, you know. Had you'd said no, I would've gone to Hogsmeade and found the absolute most horrendous ring I could find... the perfect fit for Pansy." Again, Hermione laughed, but slapped him softly, eyes still on her ring.  
  
"That's terrible," she said, and Draco smirked.  
  
"Like I said... perfect fit."  
  
"Speaking of which," Hermione said, looking up, "How did you know my size?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Oh..." he said, and plunged his hand into his back pocket once more, and, again, produced a ring. A black ring, charged with magic. "I've been meaning to give this back for a while... but I suppose it's a good thing I'm forgetful, hm?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Oh yes... terribly forgetful," she said and sighed. "I can't believe this... I hated you four weeks ago... and now we're getting married. It's like the Twilight Zone or something." Draco shrugged.  
  
"You don't have to; you've still got about a year to decide." Hermione tilted her head, looking curious.  
  
"Why is it your eighteen and a half-th birthday and not either eighteen or nineteen?" Draco shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know, but if I had a guess, I'd say because that's about a month after Pansy's eighteenth, and they figured they might as well wait." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well... I suppose that's a good thing, because otherwise I'd be underage and would need parental permission... and I highly doubt Daddy'd let me marry you." Draco shuddered.  
  
"Some people I've got for in-laws." Hermione laughed.  
  
"You? What about me?"  
  
"Oh, everything's about you, isn't it?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"You're learning quickly, Draco."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Of course," Hermione stated as she got off the train, followed closely by Draco. "It had to be Hogsmeade weekend." And, indeed, the little town of Hogsmeade was full to the brim and buzzing with people. Hermione looked around at the familiar faces with disdain.  
  
"Well," he said, sighing, "We can stay or we can go, it's your choice." Hermione took his hand and led her boyfriend from the train station. The streets were even more crowded than they seemed from a distance. She sighed.  
  
"There are a certain few people I don't quite want to see yet, so I vote for going back to the..."  
  
"Hermione!" called a familiar voice, stopping Hermione mid-sentence. She cringed; Harry. Putting on a perky face, she turned to her former friend.  
  
"Potter," she said, a fire in her voice. Harry stopped as he came close to her and was followed almost immediately by Ron. Harry frowned at the use of his surname.  
  
"Aw, you're not still mad about the cat thing, are you?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" she asked, the same glare in her gaze. Harry looked to Ron, then back, as if confused.  
  
"To meet you... you've been gone for two whole weeks, Mione," he said and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Potter, you listen and you listen good, because I'm only going to say this once. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone. How stupid can you possibly think I am? You think I don't know what you two have been plotting against me? You think I FELL for that stupid letter you sent?" Harry and Ron were both speechless; watching her with mouths hung open like codfish, which Draco found quite amusing. Hermione, nowhere near done with her rant, brought gesturing into play by pointing directly at the bridge of Harry's nose with her left pointer finger. "If you did, I honestly think you may want to look into depth counseling. Now, I never want to see either of you again, understood? I don't want to sit with you, I don't want to help with your homework, nor talk to you, see you, or play fucking chess. I. Do. Not. Want. You. Near. Me. Have I made myself clear, or do you blockheads need a demonstration as to how things may go if I am misunderstood?" The fire in her eyes got the message through for Ron, who nodded stiffly, swallowing as if he had a rock in his mouth. Harry, however, seemed not to be listening. "What about you, Potter?"  
  
"What's that on your finger?" he asked and Hermione's heart dropped. She immediately shot her hand behind her back.  
  
"Nothing. Now, do you understand me?" Harry now seemed more curious than intimidated. He stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, wrenching it forward. Hermione gave a soft gasp of pain and Draco stepped forward, placing a hand on her arm and glaring daggers at Harry, who was gawking at Hermione's ring. He looked up moments later, eyes as narrowed as Draco's.  
  
"I see what's going on here," he said, sounding as if he'd been betrayed. Then, he nodded, as if coming to terms and let go of her. "Fine... that's how you want it to be, we won't stop you. Go ahead, Hermione. Waste yourself. Just don't come crawling back. Come on, Ron," he said, then turned away and started off, pulling Ron behind him. The redhead waited until there was a good amount of people between them and the couple they'd been conversing with.  
  
"Harry... what just happened?"  
  
"Granger's engaged to Malfoy," Harry said, sounding angry, but Ron knew it wasn't for Granger's sake as much as his own. He stopped dead in his tracks, letting a fuming Harry Potter make his way through the crowds. It wasn't long before Lavender located him and approached Ron, licking happily on a vanilla ice cream cone.  
  
"Hey Ronnie. What's up?"  
  
"Granger's engaged to Malfoy..." he said as if in a trance, and Lavender stopped licking instantaneously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have this strange feeling Operation Secret Decoder Ring... backfired."  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as Harry and Ron were out of view, Draco turned Hermione toward him, as she'd been gazing in their direction of departure for some time.  
  
"Hermione," he said, breaking her from her heated trance. Although, she was still fuming. "Are you okay?" Draco asked, bringing a hand to her cheek, and Hermione sighed, nodding.  
  
"They just make me so damn mad..." Draco laughed.  
  
"I know. They don't mean anything... and they're gone now, right? Potter said so himself, they won't bother you." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I don't think it's going to be that easy."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Draco, come on, we have to get working," Hermione said as she burst into the loft, holding a folded piece of paper and a dreadful look on her face. She'd been slightly on the evil and angry side ever since her confrontation with Potter.  
  
"On what, pray tell?"  
  
"Surely you haven't forgotten this," she said, and handed him the paper as she sat down beside him on the couch. Draco sat up a bit and unfolded the parchment.  
  
1)Mrs. Norris  
  
2)Arenz and Gouvas  
  
3)Harry and Ron  
  
4)Filch...  
  
Draco didn't need to read on.  
  
"The list," he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "Of course I haven't."  
  
"Alright then," Hermione said and took the paper back into her possession. "Let's see... who to target first..." With a slight shrug, Hermione closed her eyes and placed a finger on the parchment. The names beneath it were Lavender, Ginny, and Hannah. She grinned. "An unorthodox first choice, but a feel-good nonetheless." Draco nodded his agreement.  
  
"Can I see that one more time?" Hermione gave him the parchment without protest. "Hm... I think we need to make a few changes," he said, and Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"And your suggestions would be?"  
  
"Firstly, take off Brocklehurst and MacDougal. They could prove useful, and I sort of have a soft spot for them... I mean, they never really did anything wrong." Hermione contemplated this for a moment, then shrugged.  
  
"If you want, Draco," she agreed and crossed out the names with the quill Draco had been using moments before. "Anything else?" Draco read it over one more time.  
  
"Didn't we put Snape back on?" Hermione gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Well... you let Lucius off the hook, and our deal was that if he goes, Snape goes."  
  
"But I got Lucius... cookie closet, remember?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"I hardly think that counts. The proper etiquette is that they must either A) cry B) punish if in authority C) be ruined for life or D) swear revenge. Stealing easily replaceable cookies doesn't seem to fall into any of those categories." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Well, whatever you say... everything's about you, after all." Hermione gave a nod.  
  
"Agreed. Now, for our lovely trio of trendsetters... I think I know just the thing. And, good news is, it's already prepared."  
  
"I'm intrigued. Do tell."  
  
"Well," Hermione started, "Remember that potion I was making for Harry and Ron?" Draco thought for a moment, then a smirk crept onto his face.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
A/N: Now that babysitting is over, I seem busier than ever! Ah! It's taking me so long to do all this! I'm so sorry! Remember the good ol' days when I'd update every day? Ha. Well... I actually didn't write another chapter before posting this. Usually I'm two ahead. While you guys wait for 26, I write 28.... that sort of thing... but I feel bad for ya'll... and I write PS one chapter at a time, so I'll be okay. I'm still one ahead. I'm sorry if you guys are starting to hate this... I sort of am too. I think I'm just getting bored with it :o/ I never got bored of MPES, but I started that later... well, adding on, anyway :oD 


	36. Cat Fight

Last time on LGG:

"Well, whatever you say... everything's about you, after all." Hermione gave a nod. 

"Agreed. Now, for our lovely trio of trendsetters... I think I know just the thing. And, good news is, it's already prepared." 

"I'm intrigued. Do tell." 

"Well," Hermione started, "Remember that potion I was making for Harry and Ron?" Draco thought for a moment, then a smirk crept onto his face. 

"Indeed."

~*~*~*~

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX: Cat Fight

Lavender Brown walked speedily through the halls of Hogwarts, searching for... well, anyone who might lead her to the whereabouts of her best friend. As luck would have it, Parvarti Patil was the first to make their way into her line of vision, as she read through a Witch Weekly and tried to charm her hair shiny. 

"Parv! You'll never guess what I found out!" Parvarti, startled, looked up to see Lavender running toward her at full speed. 

"What? Ooh, gossip? Tell me, tell me!" Lavender stepped up to her friend and whispered the news of the prefect engagement into her ear. "No... way..." She nodded exaggeratedly. "This is too good... who should we tell first?" 

"Well, see... thing is... Ronnikins doesn't want them together... and what's the perfect way to break up a couple?" Parvarti nodded, smirking. 

"Ex's..." Lavender grinned. 

"Yep. I think we need to make a little stop at the Slytherin Common room." Both girls giggled and started off down the hall, although it was mere moments before Parvarti stopped. "What?" 

"Do we know where the Slytherin common room... is?" Lavender bit her lip. 

"Drat..." she mumbled, then shrugged. "Maybe Harry knows... he is Head Boy... and I bet he'd love our plan." 

"Ooh, I can't wait!"

~*~*~*~

Hermione, who was pacing across the mini-common room while she waited for her potion to reheat, suddenly stopped in her tracks, face dropped. 

"Draco," she said softly and he looked up from the essay he was proofreading. 

"Hm?" 

"I've just thought of something..." He gave a nod. 

"Yes... and?" 

"Well... Harry knows about us... which means he'll tell Ron... and Ron will tell Lavender... and... Lavender will tell EVERYONE." 

"And... your point? What does it really matter who knows?" Hermione bit her lip, shaking her head. 

"I guess you're right... but I dunno... is that really a good thing?" Draco shrugged slightly. 

"I guess not... but I don't think it's really a very bad thing. Hm... I kind of like the idea of telling the world." Hermione gave him a brief smile, and went back to pacing, but it wasn't thirty seconds before a sharp 'Ting!' rang through the room. "It's done?" Draco asked and Hermione nodded, smirking. 

"Oh, you bet it's done. Now... where to hide it... oh, yes... perfect," she mumbled to herself, then disappeared into her room, coming out with three unopened bottles of expensive lotions. For as long as she could remember, Ginny had given her hoards or lotions and creams, trying to make her more 'feminine'. Oh, how she would regret that. 

Draco watched impassively as Hermione opened each bottle, poured in a good few drops, and magically resealed them, shaking the potion into the mix. She looked quite smug as she summoned three school owls, who came bounding through the window only moments later, and sent the bottles off with each. Clapping her hands together as if they were dusty, Hermione smirked quite broadly and started toward Draco, who set aside his near perfect essay. 

"What exactly does it do, again?" he asked, and Hermione gave him a pouty look. 

"Didn't I tell you?" she questioned as she settled herself on his lap, and Draco smiled. 

"Probably." Hermione smirked. 

"Basically? They'll get severe acne wherever they test out their free samples. And, the best part is, they'll think it's an allergic reaction or something... but it'll last three weeks." Draco nodded, keeping a poker face as Hermione crept her fingers up his chest and began undoing his tie. 

"Smart," he complimented, and Hermione smiled. 

"Thank you." She spoke softly, leaving just enough time to slowly inhale before pressing her lips to his. Draco wasted no time before he responded. 

~*~*~*~

Hermione was not surprised to see that she got quite a few glances as she toddled from one class to another, hand in hand with Draco. News such as theirs in a school like Hogwarts traveled like wildfire. It did please her, however, to see that Lavender, Ginny, Hannah, Padma and Parvarti were all missing in action. She smirked to herself. Lavender must have shared. 

The couple received no more than looks for most of the day and it was afternoon that anyone decided to speak to them. Unsurprisingly, it was Pansy who cornered Hermione as she waited for Draco outside DADA. 

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" she asked, stomping right up to the prefect with fiery eyes. Hermione, startled, turned to her.

"Why, hello, Pansy. How've you been?" With a snort-like laugh, Pansy slapped Hermione hard. An explosion of pain burned across her cheek, so severe Hermione dropped all her books on the ground and clutched her face. It seemed the contact, which was ironically on her left side (damn the surplus of right-handed people), had nullified the charm Narcissa had used and added Pansy's slap to Lucius'. Hermione looked up at her attacker, who stood straight and pointedly, with watery eyes. "Bitch..." she hissed. "You will pay for that." Pansy laughed. 

"Oh, you think I'm finished with you?" Pansy asked before backhanding her foe on the other side. At this, Hermione only let a muffled hum suggesting she felt any pain. It was nowhere near as fierce as her other side. She did, however, move her right hand to hold her right cheek, allowing her left hand to be completely visible... including her ring. Pansy glared and wretched her hand away. "Give me that. It rightfully belongs to me," she stated, pulling the ring from Hermione's finger and trying her best to slip it on her own, which was much less feminine and thin. Satisfied with passing it beyond the first knuckle, Pansy crossed her arms, as if in victory. 

"You sure as hell better give that back to me," Hermione demanded, ignoring the pain in her jaw with each word she spoke, and started to advance on her assailant. Pansy laughed. 

"Make me." Taking that as an open invitation, Hermione pounced on Pansy, who was unfortunately standing in front of a staircase. Together, they rolled down one flight and, being stronger, Hermione ended up on top. She wasted no time before starting to strangle the girl below her, who wiggled about frantically, but was no such match for the Gryffindor. Hermione, in anger, clenched her teeth... which proved to be a big mistake. Her jaw popped, sending a splitting pain across her left cheek so white hot she was forced to remove her hands from Pansy to cradle her face. This gave the blonde the upper hand, and she rolled above Hermione, slapping her once more. Discovering that her left cheek seemed to be Hermione's Achilles heel, Pansy continued to inflict pain upon it, over and over, until she was finally stopped. By a livid Draco Malfoy. After taking a moments account of the situation, Draco grabbed Pansy's wrist, just as she reeled back to direct another punch, and pulled the girl off his girlfriend. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Pansy?" he screeched before moving to make sure Hermione was all right. He spoke softly, asking of her well being, and she gave a soft nod, holding her left cheek while the other was wet with silent tears. Assured that she was at least, for the time being, not in emergency condition, Draco helped Hermione up before turning to his housemate. Pansy didn't even cower. "You better start talking, Parkinson." 

"I am just taking back what that bitch stole, Drakey. What is rightfully mine." 

"I belong to no one," Draco countered, "Least of all you." 

"But you DO, Malfoy, and I've got the papers to prove it. In eleven months time, whether you like it or not, we will be wed. Until then, I shall keep the statement that says so," she assured, lifting her left hand and wiggling her fingers. Draco narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. 

"Give me that," he demanded, but Pansy clenched her fist and held it to her chest. 

"No. It's mine. It was meant for me, I know it. You'll love me if I have to force it out of you." Draco, setting his jaw, took a step closer to her. 

"Do not make me harm you, Parkinson. However unladylike you may seem, you are still a woman, and it would tarnish my record to have to use force, but I will, if necessary. Now, give. Me. That." Being that Draco was much taller and broader than Pansy, as well as much more capable of causing her great pain, she couldn't help but be intimidated. 

"Fine," she agreed, however reluctantly, and, with unquestionable effort, slipped the ring from her finger and placed it in his hand. "But I'll write to my father. You won't get away with this." Draco smirked and leaned his face an inch or so closer. 

"Watch me." Pansy, as she was so fond of doing, slapped him across the face and stormed back up the stairs, hand on her hip as if it pained her... which it very well might have. She _had _rolled down the stairs, after all. Once Pansy was gone, Draco returned to Hermione, who still wasn't speaking, and held a painless face as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Draco frowned, slipping the ring back on her finger. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, taking hold of her shoulders. Hermione shook her head, looking down, and Draco sighed. "I'll kill her... I will." Again, she shook her head. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to have one more day for their Unicorn project, Draco led Hermione to the hospital wing. 

~*~*~*~

"Oh dear, now... what's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she saw her favorite student enter her hospital in tears, escorted by a very grown up Draco Malfoy. She hadn't seen him since his third year... and he was much less of a scrawny nothing now... Madam Pomfrey, although a staff member, was very up to date on Hogwarts gossip, and knew all about their engagement. To be quite honest, she'd suspected it to be mere rumor... there was no way Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy would ever be more than classmates. Even friendship was preposterous. 

"She was attacked," Draco provided, moving the hand on her back. Madam Pomfrey wasted no time getting Hermione onto a cot and beginning to examine her. 

"By what, exactly?" 

"Pansy Parkinson," Draco again provided, as Hermione didn't seem willing to speak at all. Pomfrey shook her head, continuing her work. 

"Where does it hurt the most, love?" Hermione brought her fingertips to gently graze over her cheek, leaving a burning path in their wake. "And have you had injury here in the last fourteen days or so?" Hermione glanced to Draco, who just looked incredibly guilty, then nodded. "How long?" 

"Eight days," Hermione forced out, looking as if speaking was very painful indeed, and trying to move her mouth as little as possible. 

"Hm..." Pomfrey said, "And what happened at this time?" 

"Attacked," Hermione said softly, and, to the lifted eyebrow of Pomfrey, "Ex-boyfriend." Hermione ignored the head spin she got from Draco, instead focusing on Madam Pomfrey. The nurse sighed and set a charm on her patient, which greatly eased Hermione's pain, and she sighed. "Thank you... that's much better." 

"It's only temporary. I need to know exactly what happened." Hermione nodded softly. "How bad was this original injury." 

"Like a black eye, but more here," Hermione said, gesturing to her face. "And much more painful." Pomfrey nodded.   
  


"And who treated you?" 

"Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She's qualified." Pomfrey nodded. 

"Yes, I know. Now, tell me about this recent incident." It surprised Draco that Pomfrey didn't inquire about why Hermione might be in close vicinity to his mother, but he shrugged it off as professional courtesy. 

"Well, the first time she hit me... it was like an explosion... much more pain than there should have been, by any means." Pomfrey nodded. 

"I assumed as much. Magical medicine isn't entirely foolproof, Hermione... it takes a while to become permanent. While in most cases, one doesn't break their leg a second time within two weeks, so it isn't a problem. You simply didn't wait long enough to pick a fight," she stated with a wink, suggesting she didn't believe Hermione had started it at all. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was probably about, in any means. After another simple charm, Pomfrey gave a nod. "You're free to go, just don't let anyone hit you for a while... or I daresay it'll be quite dreadful. I'll alert Professor Dumbledore of this fight as well." Hermione nodded, hopping down from the bed, and immediately taking Draco's hand. 

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," she said, and started out, smiling up at her fiancé. 

"Oh, and Miss Granger..." Hermione turned slightly. "Do come and visit me, won't you?" She smiled. 

"I was planning on it, Madam Pomfrey." 

~*~

Draco didn't take his eyes off Hermione for a very long time. She knew of this, of course, but let him alone for the majority. After a good five minutes, she couldn't help but laugh. 

"What?" Hermione asked, smiling softly and looking up at Draco, who was wearing an expressionless face. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded, squeezing his hand slightly. 

"I'm fine, Draco, honestly. Madam Pomfrey knows what she's doing," Hermione answered, but it didn't seem to ease Draco in the slightest. 

"Why did you lie?" Hermione looked confused. 

"To who?"

"Pomfrey. About Lucius." She gave half a smile. 

"She knows about Ewan, of course; I had to have some sort of doctor... and she knows what happened to him, except that I just told her the father did it, to save myself the aggravation of explaining the whole situation and making her think poorly of me. It just seemed logical that I could blame it on Froth, whom she couldn't do anything to, than tell her it was Lucius... whom she _could_ get in trouble." Draco nodded softly. 

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but none of it was your fault, so stop feeling guilty. Or I'll have to kick you," she mocked, gaining a smirk from her boyfriend, but it only lasted a moment. 

"Pansy was my fault." 

"How do you figure?" 

"Well, the fight was about me, wasn't it?" Hermione nodded. 

"I'll grant you that, but is it your fault you were betrothed to an obsessive, misguided, psychopathic bitch? No. And, it's not like it wasn't expected." Draco looked surprised. 

"I didn't expect it," he admitted, and Hermione laughed. 

"Really? Well, I guess that says something about you then, doesn't it?" Ignoring this comment, which was given with a smirk, Draco continued in his questioning. 

"So what was that about coming back for a... visit?" he asked, "Who visits the hospital wing?" 

"Me," Hermione answered, "In third or forth year, I made up my mind that I wanted to be a Medi-witch... and I spent all spare time not used up in the library, in the hospital. I stopped really believing I would be one when I got pregnant... but now I'm baby-less and I have no idea what I'm going to do," she thought out loud, eyes trained on the ground. "Narcissa thinks I should pursue the field... but I just don't know. How many people actually grow up to live their dreams, anyway? I never dreamt I'd have a baby under my belt and be engaged at seventeen." 

"But I bet you dreamt of a Prince Charming... and look how that turned out," Draco stated, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work, as Hermione laughed out loud. 

"Yes, yes..." She sighed, "But elsewise... what do you think?" 

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy, and that doesn't mean let Mum and Pomfrey influence you. Whatever you want is fine with me." Hermione looked up at him as if completely amazed, but Draco was looking ahead as if his words were trite and commonplace. 

"You mean it?" He looked surprised, moving his gaze back to her eyes. 

"Of course." She shook her head slowly. 

"That has got to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Hermione mused, eyes turning back ahead, and Draco laughed, placing a kiss on her temple. 

"What about I love you?" Hermione giggled. 

"Oh yes... that was nice too." 

~*~*~*~

"Hey!" called a voice, stopping Ron in his tracks. He was on his way back from the library, where he'd been sent by Harry to spy on Granger while he checked his dormitories. It had never crossed Ron's mind that it was more likely Harry was checking for Hannah than Hermione. "Weasley!" called the voice again, and Ron looked around, searching for its source. There was a frustrated sigh from somewhere to his left, and moments later, Pansy Parkinson stepped into the light, coming toward him. "Are you blind?"

"Sorry..." he said, quite confused, but it was soon to get worse. When Pansy was close enough, she kissed him full on the lips. Ron, although surprised, wasted no time in savoring the little miracle the porn god had bestowed upon him. When they broke away, Ron was breathing raggedly and Pansy smirked. 

"Bet you liked that, didn't you?" Ron could do nothing but nod his head, much like a dog. "Bet you'd like a little more, hm?" Again, he nodded, this time coming in as if to kiss her again. "Op, bop, bop, bop... not so fast." He gave a strangled groan. 

"How much?" Pansy, although pleased with his offer, shook her head. 

"I'll give you a freebee on one condition," she stated and Ron's ears perked up. "I have to take pictures." Ron laughed. 

"Hell, that's fine with me," he agreed, lunging again, but Pansy stopped him. 

"I think you're missing the point here. Don't you even want to know why?" 

"Not particularly." Pansy sighed. 

"I think you should know, just so you don't get the wrong impression. I have devised a plan to get Drakey back from Gran-whore and I need this to help." Ron looked slightly confused. 

"Alright... can I ask you something?" Pansy looked up, as if bored. "Why not Harry?" She laughed. 

"I wouldn't sleep with Wonder boy even IF you paid me." This caused a smug grin to spread across Ron's lips. 

"You find me more desirable than Harry?" Pansy was about to laugh and say something along the lines of 'hardly'... but something made her look Ron over. He really wasn't all that bad... and, complimenting could put him under her control... yes...

"Oh, very much so..." she replied seductively, taking a step forward and running a finger down his cheek. "Meet me in the Astronomy tower... I have detention until ten, so... how about midnight tonight..." Ron visibly swallowed and nodded. Pansy smiled. "There's a good Gryffindor," she said, followed by a sultry kiss to his pouty lips. When they broke apart this time, Ron questioned her. 

"What was that for?" She smiled, bringing her lips close to his ear. 

"Insurance."

~*~

A/N This fic is going to hell, isn't it? I just keep adding crap in... and it doesn't fit... and it sounds stupid... Someone, just shoot me now. Or burn this manuscript. Something. Please. It was so good at the beginning, too... :o( 

Fanfiction is being an arse and not letting me on, so whenever it decides to get back up, I'm not going to waste time on PRFs. 


	37. Picture Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I shouldn't have to say that before every single frickin chapter...

Last time on LGG:

"You find me more desirable than Harry?" Pansy was about to laugh and say something along the lines of 'hardly'... but something made her look Ron over. He really wasn't all that bad... and, complimenting could put him under her control... yes...

"Oh, very much so..." she replied seductively, taking a step forward and running a finger down his cheek. "Meet me in the Astronomy tower... midnight tonight..." Ron visibly swallowed and nodded. Pansy smiled. "There's a good Gryffindor," she said, followed by a sultry kiss to his pouty lips. When they broke apart this time, Ron questioned her. 

"What was that for?" She smiled, bringing her lips close to his ear. 

"Insurance."

~*~

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN: 

On Saturday, a week after they'd arrived back at school, Hermione was sitting cross legged on her bed in the head girl's room, surrounded by text books and pieces of parchment. Slacking off over suspension was proving to be more of a mistake than originally thought. She was just finishing an essay for Herbology when Draco blatantly burst into the room, forgetting to knock. Hermione jumped, started, and looked up. The look on Draco's face caused the impassive line of her lips to curve downward. 

"Draco...?" 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Hermione?" he asked, voice cold and incriminating. Hermione was, above all, confused. 

"Draco, I..." 

"Don't play innocent... just... just tell me," he demanded, although his voice lacked power. The cold was still there... but it wasn't as piercing. He sounded as if she had ruined him... cut him deeply... 

"Draco, I really don't know what you're talking about..." she replied truthfully, but Draco didn't see to believe her. He turned his face away as if she'd slapped him. 

"I can't believe you..." he hissed before throwing a manila folder at her. "I thought you were different." Without even waiting for a reply, Draco left, leaving Hermione to gape after him. Confused beyond reason, Hermione opened the folder, slightly nervous as to see what was inside. When she did see, however, she gasped and covered her mouth. A pile of pictures, all moving, displayed Ron and what appeared to be her in a very... provocative position. 

Furrowing her eyebrows with an angry frown, Hermione leapt off her bed and bolted directly for Draco's door. Surprisingly, it was left open, giving her a clear view of him, sitting on the windowsill with one leg hanging outside. Hermione approached him and threw the folder and photos on the floor. 

"Don't you have ANY faith in me at ALL?" she asked, but Draco didn't turn from viewing the landscape. 

"I used to," he admitted and Hermione gave a frustrated groan. 

"How can you possibly believe this? That is not me in those pictures, Draco. It's not," she insisted, and he turned to her, eyes cold, but said nothing. "Think about it. Who sent you those?" 

"That's irrelevant. The fact is, you've been caught." Draco shook his head. "I can't even look at you right now." 

"We have a lot of enemies, Draco. Among them, Ron."

"Your point, please." 

"Another, Harry." Draco said nothing. "The most recent... Pansy." At this, Draco turned to her. "I highly doubt Harry would sleep with Ron, whether it be to hurt me or not... but Pansy, on the other hand." Draco shook his head, lips pursed and eyes narrow. 

"What are you trying to do, Hermione?" 

"It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what's going on here. If you take one second to look past the surface, you'd see it too." 

"All I see, is what I see. Coupled with your past, it's unsurprising." At this, Hermione slapped him. Draco teetered a bit, but caught himself before falling out the window. 

"How dare you," Hermione hissed before turning and stalking out of the room. Draco watched her go, ignoring the prickle in his cheek, and then opened the folder again. He felt a familiar stab of heartache as he looked upon the evidence. There was no denying it. That was Hermione... the girl even had the same twist of erotic pleasure in her face. 

Surprisingly, Hermione burst back through his bedroom door a minute later, with her wand pointed directly at him. Draco lifted his eyebrows, slightly scared. 

"Finite incantrum," she said, then lowered her arm. She'd realized that Pansy wouldn't be as smart as she'd originally thought, and would have forgotten to make her charm unbreakable. Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped herself and shook her head before turning back and storming down the stairs. 

Draco was left confused. He'd really thought she was about to curse him... or at the very least, obliviate. With a sigh, he looked back down at the picture in his hand. 

"Gah!" he quipped, dropping the photograph as if it had been aflame. The bronze and shapely Hermione Granger had morphed into none other than Pansy Parkinson, dark with artificial tanning charms and substantially less enthusiastic about the sex than the pseudo Hermione had been. Draco snapped his face back toward the door. "Oh, dear god..." 

~*~*~*~

Draco looked for hours, but found no sign of Hermione. He checked the kitchens, bribed a first year to let him into the Gryffindor common room, and even resorted to knocking on the Heads' door. When Harry answered wearing only boxers, with hair mussed, no glasses, and lipstick smudged all over his face, Draco had turned and fled without another thought. After this, he'd checked the library, asked any passing ghosts, and sat by the lake for hours, just in case she'd decided to visit Arviragus. At about midnight, he called it quits, climbing back up to the loft and checking her room. The door was wide open, her homework still strewn across the bed, and everything else untouched. She hadn't even returned after he'd left. Feeling entirely guilty and put out, Draco climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Never had he more wished she was next to him. 

~*~

"Hermione," asked the Ravenclaw prefect as she exited the bathroom she shared with her boyfriend, drying her short red hair with a hand towel. "Are you going up to breakfast?" Hermione gave a quiet laugh. 

"No," she said bluntly from her cross-legged position on a desk chair that was situation right in front of a window. Mandy sighed. 

"Do you want me to bring you back something?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, eyes still on the landscape. 

"Just some toast would be great," she replied dreamily, and Mandy nodded sadly before grabbing her wand and starting toward the door. "Mandy," Hermione said again, turning around this time. Mandy stopped and turned back, autumn eyebrow arched over her black framed glasses. "Thanks. For letting me stay and... everything." She gave her classmate half a smile. 

"What are friends for, right?" Hermione smiled. "What I said last night still stands, though. I don't know what you're fighting about, but I know you guys were practically written in the stars. Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad." Hermione turned back to the window.

"You don't know the half of it." Mandy shook her head and left the winery, expecting Morag to be asleep for quite sometime more. She closed the door behind her and started to breakfast, pondering the fight which she had been informed had broken out between the other prefects. They'd seemed so in tune with each other... it was a surprise they fought at all, much less separated because of it. 

When Mandy reached the Great Hall, she was unsurprised to see Draco sitting at the very end of the Slytherin table, which was closest to the doors, and sighed at the eager look upon his face at hearing the door open. He seemed disappointed, but nonetheless stood from his seat and approached her. Being a loyal friend, Mandy pretended not to notice and started toward the Ravenclaw table. 

"Mandy, wait," Draco called after her and she sighed, but turned around anyway. She couldn't very well ignore the boy. "Please tell me you've seen Hermione," he pleaded, and she frowned. 

"Sorry, Draco." Mandy started away, but he gently caught her arm. 

"Wait... do you know where she is? You don't have to tell me where," he asked again and, unable to resist helping him, Mandy sighed. 

"Yes, I do... but I promised not to tell, and I intend to keep it," she reminded him, before wrapping two half-bagels and two pieces of toast in a napkin and starting back toward the doors. 

"Is she writing?" Draco asked as she passed her, and Mandy stopped, turning back with a confused look about her. 

"What?" 

"There's this black leather notebook... does she have it? Is she writing in it?" His voice sounded panicky, as if it were there was a life hanging on her answer. Mandy slowly shook her head. 

"No, not that I know of," she admitted, which greatly relieved Draco. In fact, he visibly slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Draco, what happened?" He sighed. 

"Well, I... I sort of... accused her of something she would never do, and...well... I messed up..." Mandy gave him a lopsided smile, as if she felt sorry for him. 

"She can't avoid you forever, you know. We've got class tomorrow." Draco nodded. 

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Mandy left him with that, and returned to her room. Draco thought better of going after her, and simply suffered out the rest of breakfast, before returning to the common room. He was no fool; it was obvious Hermione was in the winery. So, Draco staked fort. In the common room. With a perfect view of the downstairs entrance. Hermione didn't come up; she spent all of Sunday down there. Mandy brought her food, but that was all the evidence to her presence there was. Draco slept in the common room that night, simply because he fell asleep while on watch. 

When he woke on Monday, it wasn't quite light yet. Deciding against going back to sleep, Draco ventured to the loft once again, but stopped dead when he breached the stairway. Hermione's door was closed. She had to have come back... Without another thought, he approached the doorway and knocked. There was of course, no answer. 

"Hermione?" he called and knocked again, but was replied with only silence. With a sigh, he cracked the door open. Her homework was gone, as well as her bag, and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Draco shook his head and closed the door, then retired to his room to ready himself for a surely hell filled day. 

~*~*~*~

Draco purposely skipped breakfast in order to make an early appearance in potions. Hermione would have to be there at some point... and she would have to sit next to him. However, he didn't expect to see her the moment he entered. At six thirty on a Monday morning, Hermione was in Potions, her books stacked neatly on her desk and essay on the table and ready for handing in, while she knelt over the chair in front of her. 

"Hermione," Draco said, coupled with a relieved sigh. She pretended not to hear him. Draco dropped his bag by his seat and stepped toward her, but Hermione stood and moved to the other side of the table, but Draco stepped in front of her. Ignoring him, she tried to maneuver around, but he caught her arms gently. Hermione turned her face toward his, eyes narrowed. 

"Let me go," she demanded, but Draco simply shook his head. 

"Come on, talk to me... please?" he pleaded, then added "I'm sorry," for good measure. Hermione gave a little "hugh" and crossed her arms. 

"For what?" she challenged. "For accusing me, ignoring my denial, or making me angry?" Draco winced slightly at the bite in her voice. 

"Erm... everything?" Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "Hermione," he called again, spinning around and watching her lean over the other chair at the table. "I think you're expecting too much from me... I'm just a stupid guy... when I'm sent a picture of my girlfriend... my fiancée... fucking another man, all common sense becomes irrelevant and I believe what I see. I know I'm an idiot." 

"Insulting yourself, although amusing, really isn't going to make me feel any better," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You don't even get it, do you? You have no idea why I'm not forgiving you." Draco, still frowning, took a moment to recap before slowly shaking his head. Hermione scowled and stood from her crouch, task forgotten. "Allow me to enlighten you," she insisted. "_Coupled with your past, it's unsurprising_." Draco's jaw dropped. 

"What?" Hermione shook her head. 

"Don't even bother, Draco. We both know what you said, what's done is done," she turned back to her chair and fished in her pocket. 

"I didn't... did I?" Hermione gave him a sharp glance. "Oh... shit..."

"What would happen if I started judging you by your past, Draco? It wouldn't be all shits and giggles then, would it?" 

"Hermione..."

"Really, it shouldn't bother me much, should it? You've insulted me a thousand times before, and frequently with much harsher words," Hermione recalled as she poured a vile of blue liquid over the chair and watched it fizzle and disappear. 

"I..." 

"But this was different, Draco," Hermione informed as she turned back to him. "This time, I loved you. You can't possibly begin to imagine how much worse that feels... when the person spiting you is the one person you would give your life for. The one person you want to spend your life _with. _It hurts, Draco. It hurts a lot." Assuming another sorry would be spited, and somewhat inconsiderate, Draco instead focusing on another aspect of her rant. 

"Loved," he recited, and she turned her eyes to him. 

"What?" 

"You said loved. I _loved_ you. That's past tense." Hermione, although she knew exactly where he was going, gave a nod and returned to her seat, right behind the chair she'd defaced. 

"Yes,  that's true." 

"But you still love me... I know you do... we're stronger than this," he said, but his voice sounded much more pleading than insistent. Hermione regarded him with a raised eyebrow. "You're still wearing my ring," he pointed out in one last attempt, and her eyes snapped to her finger. Indeed, the little platinum ring was nestled snugly on her finger. She'd twisted it a good many times over the last forty-eight hours... but never even toyed with the idea of removing it. 

"Of course I still love you, Draco, don't be stupid," she said, inwardly smiling at the immense sigh Draco gave. "Now sit down, before Arenz and Gouvas get here." Not needing to be told twice, Draco retook his seat beside her. 

"What did you do?" She smirked slightly. 

"What were we planning to do?" It took Draco only a moment to remember their plan... the hemorrhoid glue. A slow smirk crept across his face, but disappeared a moment later, only to be replaced by a lifted eyebrow. 

"Do you have any more?" Hermione although confused, nodded. Draco smiled and got out of his chair, then gestured to it as if welcoming her to his home. Hermione, who understood but was still completely confused, lifted both eyebrows. "You don't even have to forgive me afterward... just to make you feel better." Hermione laughed. 

"You're serious?" Draco nodded. She shrugged. "Alright then." Draco watched as Hermione poured a vial of purple liquid into his chair, which pooled in the center like a puddle of grape juice, and gulped. "Well?" Hermione prodded, amused at the dreadful look on his face. With a small sigh, Draco closed his eyes and retook his seat, much to Hermione's amusement. She laughed out loud, provoked merely by the expression on his face. This made Draco smile, if only because she was happy. 

"How long does it take to work?" he asked, realizing he was in no way feeling pain... just a slight dampness... and was perfectly capable of leaving his chair, if the urge should arise. 

"Oh," Hermione said, her voice slightly high pitched. "It works on contact."  
 

"Right..." Draco said, and moved a bit more. Still nothing... maybe it would hit like a whirlwind when he stood up. Best to stay seated. 

Hermione kept an amused smile on her face as she watched Draco squirm and look entirely confused. Snape soon arrived to begin the class, and one by one, the rest of the students entered. Arenz and Gouvas, ironically, were the last to step through the doorway, just as the bell tolled. 

"Ah, Miss Gouvas, Mr. Arenz. Thank you ever so much for taking time from your busy schedules for potions. Take your seats, and ten points from Gryffindor for being late," Snape said, before turning back to the blackboard he was listing instructions on. Nick and Claire grumbled obscenities as they took their seats, but it was covered by the snickers from the Slytherin side of the room. As their skin made contact with the chairs, a sizzling was heard, followed by the smell of burning flesh. Nick just looked surprised, as if he'd sat on a broomstick, but Claire screamed and stood back up. As planned, the chair stood with her. 

The class erupted in laughter, even the Gryffindor, which made it alright for Hermione and Draco to laugh along with them. Hermione was nearly beside herself at the sight, but Draco simply looked confused. 

"Arenz! Gouvas! What is the meaning of this?" asked Professor Snape in outrage, but neither seemed composed enough to answer. Claire was in tears, sobbing uncontrollably, and Nick had a pained expression on his face while he stuttered unrecognizable words. "Alright, to the hospital wing with both of you. And fifty points from Gryffindor for class disruption! Settle down, everyone." It wasn't until the double bubble duo had left that the class finally did settle down, and Snape went back to writing ingredients. "Alright everyone, begin." Draco made to get up, but Hermione stopped him. 

"I'll get it," she insisted, still suppressing giggles, and made her way to the supply closet. 

~*~

_What was that?_ Was the note Draco slipped to Hermione only moments after their potion had begun simmering, and she smiled. 

_Exactly what we planned it to be. _She replied, smirking. 

_But what about me? _He asked and Hermione shook her head. 

_If you were observant, you'd have realized it wasn't the same potion before you even sat down._ Draco stared at the words for a moment, then brought his quill back down. 

_Then what _was_ the potion you gave me?_

_Laundry detergent. Now your bum smells like Jasmine and Chamomile. _She added with a smirk, and Draco couldn't help but laugh. He covered it with a cough, but it didn't save him from a glare from Snape. 

_Why?_

"I could never do anything to harm that precious Malfoy asset," she whispered, smiling, and Draco feigned flattery. Surprisingly, Hermione kissed his pouty lips before standing up. 

"Where are you going?" he asked, still in a whisper, much drowned out by the mumbles around the room. 

"We need lacewings, love," she said, before returning to the supply cupboard. Draco watched her with admiring eyes as she made her way over, and then returned to her seat with a two-ounce jar. "Just so you know," she said, "I forgive you anyway." Draco looked confused. 

"Why?" 

"You gave yourself boils for me... I think that's a quite adequate payment for forgiveness." Draco shook his head. 

"I didn't really. I sat on laundry detergent for you, after I brutally insulted and berated you. I think you should still be mad." 

"Yes, but you didn't know that," Hermione reminded him. "I don't have to be mad if I don't want to." 

"Something you wish to share with everyone, Miss Granger?" Snape asked from his desktop perch in the front of the room. Hermione smirked. 

"Only if the class wishes to learn of the specific mechanics of my own personal experience with the human menstrual cycle, Professor Snape. Draco was quite intrigued to learn of my trials with PMS. Should I compose a lecture for next class?" she offered sweetly, and was replied by groans of disgust from all men in the room, including the one beside her, glares from the Gryffindor girls, and giggles from the Slytherin. Professor Snape, however, sighed. 

"That is quite enough, Miss Granger. Please conclude your potion as soundlessly as possible," he said, voice soft and tired, as if he had just simply given up. Hermione, as well as most of her classmates, stared at the man in shock. He hadn't even taken house points.

~*~

After Hermione had graciously dried Draco's Camomile bum, they handed their essays directly to Professor Snape, and left the class room. 

"Was that the oddest thing that has ever happened, or was it just me?" she asked suspiciously as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and took Draco's hand. He grinned. 

"Are you kidding? That was bloody brilliant! If I didn't know better, I'd say Snape sort of... fears you." 

"Well, I did make him snog McGonagall. That's enough to terrify anyone." Draco laughed and squeezed her hand, pulling her gently toward McGonagall's classroom. 

"Hey, Granger!" called a voice from behind them, and Hermione spun around in alarm. A nameless forth year Slytherin, whom Draco would later inform was named Marvin, trotted up to them. "My brother told me what you did in there... it must have been amazing! Is it true, you bested Snape! Not even Potter's ever done that!" Hermione just watched with wide eyes as the scrawny boy pledged his undying worship to her. 

"Yeah... erm... thanks," she offered, completely taken aback. The boy grinned. 

"I've gotta go... Divination... I just had to come and see for sure. Wow..." he said, then backed away, making it about twenty feet before turning and dashing down a staircase. 

"Alright," Hermione said, turning back to Draco. "So that thing with Snape is now the SECOND oddest thing that has ever happened." Draco laughed. 

"Hey, you said people would never forget you." 

"Yeah," Hermione said, but sounded put out, as if her foot itched to be stomped in disappointment. "But I wanted my own war... not a stupid fanclub." Draco shrugged. 

"You can always work your way up."

A/N: 


	38. Waffles

Last time on LGG:  
  
Is it true, you bested Snape! Not even Potter's ever done that!" Hermione just watched with wide eyes as the scrawny boy pledged his undying worship to her.  
  
"Yeah... erm... thanks," she offered, completely taken aback. The boy grinned.  
  
"I've gotta go... Divination... I just had to come and see for sure. Wow..." he said, then backed away, making it about twenty feet before turning and dashing down a staircase.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, turning back to Draco. "So that thing with Snape is now the SECOND oddest thing that has ever happened." Draco laughed.  
  
"Hey, you said people would never forget you."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, but sounded put out, as if her foot itched to be stomped in disappointment. "But I wanted my own war... not a stupid fanclub." Draco shrugged.  
  
"You can always work your way up."  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT: Waffles  
  
After Pansy's little... attack, Hermione waited for Draco INSIDE the DADA room. He was much more prompt and generally attentive. Not to mention paranoid.  
  
It had silently been decided to pretend that the picture incident had never happened, save the new found hatred of Pansy Parkinson. This agreement had been only mildly discussed, mostly lectured by Hermione, and Draco had had no choice but to agree. He did, after all, want her to be happy... and she pointed out the astute fact that, if they acted angry with each other, Pansy would assume she had beaten them. That wouldn't be good.  
  
"I say we give Parkinson a taste of her own medicine," Draco suggested as they sat in the common room, backs against the couch and facing the fire. The whiners had drifted in and out, Morag at high speed, but they hadn't disturbed them. In fact, Mandy almost seemed pleased that her new friends had stopped staying cooped up together in their little loft and started becoming sociable.  
  
"I say we take her medicine and give the school a taste," Hermione countered, twisting his idea, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Picture this," she said, holding up a snapshot from the folder and smirking at the look on Draco's face. "As six, ten foot tall, posters, replacing the Gryffindor flags which now hang from the ceiling of the great hall." Once Hermione brought the picture back down, Draco was able to focus on her words, and a slow smirk crept across his face.  
  
"I like the way you think, my love." Hermione smiled as she moved closer, touching lips once more. As the kiss grew fevered and heated, however, Draco pushed her gently away. "We can't here; we're downstairs." Hermione looked severely put out, and pouted her bottom lip. Draco chuckled slightly, then lifted an eyebrow. "Revenge turns you on, doesn't it?" Hermione looked a bit taken aback, but pondered this for a moment, and ultimately agreed, nodding. Draco chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever works."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Can you see anything?" Hermione whispered as she pressed her body to a wall, hiding behind a suit of armor.  
  
"It's clear," Draco said from the other side of the tin man and Hermione stepped away from the wall, following him around a corner. Now just a lobby away from the great hall, Draco stopped cold. "Shh..." he instructed, and Hermione made no move to speak. They stood silently for a good minute, before Draco deemed it safe and pulled his accomplice toward the doors. Again, they didn't speak as he pressed his ear to the wood. "I think it's empty. Filch talks to that cat a lot." Hermione nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Tentatively, Draco opened the door a few inches, and peered inside. When assured it was safe, he let the slab move a foot or so more, and allowed Hermione to enter first. "Okay," she said, still in a whisper, and marched up to one of the tables. Draco followed quickly, and watched as she poured the familiar photos from their envelope. "I like this one... what do you think?"  
  
"I have no preference," Draco said without bothering to again look at the pictures, and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Alright, then," she agreed, placing her wand to the picture she wanted. After a simple word, it glowed green, then grew to an immense size. Another Latin phrase, and the picture multiplied, flew up to the banners, and seemed to melt into them.  
  
"Why can't you see them?" Draco asked, who had finally chanced a glance upward. Hermione smirked.  
  
"They're voice activated. If I just left them, the teachers would come in and get rid of them before the students could even see. They won't show up until I say... w-a-f-f-l-e. All I have to do is say, pass the... or why aren't there any... and presto."  
  
"Again, a stroke of genius." Hermione grinned and approached her amour, uncharacteristically wrapping him in her arms. Draco chuckled softly, but reciprocated her embrace. "Hermione... we've talked about this. We can't... not every time you avenge some debt. You'd grow bored with me." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I doubt it... but I don't want to... not tonight. Just hold me," she requested. There was only a brief silence before Hermione lent herself to spout the inner workings of her heart once more, as she had nearly grown accustomed to doing. "I didn't really know how much I cared about you until we fought, Draco. Not since that first trip to Olympus have I had reason to ponder my future without you, and I did that this weekend. I honestly didn't expect to forgive you... it seems stupid now, but..." As her voice trailed off, Draco tightened his embrace.  
  
"I love you," he reminded her. "I do." Hermione smiled into his chest.  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As planned, the trick in the great hall worked out perfectly. Hermione had asked Ron if he preferred blueberry waffles over cranberry, and the pictures had shown themselves. Pansy screamed, Ron smirked, and nearly everyone burst out laughing. Hermione sent Draco a wink, and he blew her a kiss, but it never made it to her lips. Harry, in fury, stood up so quickly the bench below them toppled over, sending Hermione and Neville onto the cold floor, allowing Draco's kiss to make a small "pfft" against the hard stone wall.  
  
"You slept with a SLYTHERIN?" he accused Ron, who was sitting across the table, both ignoring Hermione, who glared, and Neville, who was being a gentleman and helping her up.  
  
"You slept with a Hufflepuff... what's the difference?" Ron countered, and Hannah Abbot made a small squeal before falling flat into her pancakes.  
  
"A SLYTHERIN, Ron!" Ron pouted.  
  
"But Harry," he whined, "She's hott... and she wanted me."  
  
"She's a slut, Ron. She just wanted a fix." As if Harry had just insulted him, which, in ways, he did, Ron stood up and glared.  
  
"So are you, Harry. You think I'm that incredibly dense, that I don't know you're playing my sister? The only reason I didn't forbid her from seeing you is because you're my friend... and look at us now. You've embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" Harry opened his mouth to form a comeback, but no words came. He shook his head a moment later and turned, dashing out the doors. Ron sent a blazing glare around the room. "What are you all looking at?"  
  
Hermione, after retaking her seat, lifted an eyebrow at Draco, but he was beside himself in silent laughter, and didn't so much as glance her way. With a small smirk, Hermione forgave him and started back in on her breakfast. Blueberry waffles.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next few days were very busy for the dynamic duo. Hermione had Draco worked like fire to get through all the names on their list. For the most part, it wasn't difficult. It was all a question of finding a weakness.  
  
As for the great hall incident, Ron and Pansy had been given a month of detentions, separately, for breaking the age old 'no sex in the classroom' rule, Harry had been reprimanded for interrupting breakfast, although it didn't make much sense, and both Slytherin and Gryffindor had lost fifty points. Hufflepuff would have as well, but Ron's accusation was just that; an accusation. There was no hard-core proof that Harry and Hannah had done anything obscene... but Hermione humored herself with believing there would be one in a few months.  
  
~*~  
  
Again, just a few days post waffle, Draco and Hermione found themselves sneaking about at night again. This time, in place of a folder, Hermione held a small sachet.  
  
"You still haven't really told me what we're doing," Draco pointed out, and Hermione stifled a soft giggle.  
  
"Filch," she explained, but it didn't do much for her boyfriend.  
  
"Well I assumed that..."  
  
"Actually," Hermione said. "Mrs. Norris." With a sigh, Draco gave up. They were nearing Filch's office, and needed to be quiet. As he was a Squib, there was no danger of magic wards or password portraits. The door with held shut with a simple master lock... broken by an elementary alomahora.  
  
Draco followed Hermione into the office and watched her open her little purse and sprinkle some powdered green plant in the corner. In just moments, a large gray cat appeared, baring fangs.  
  
"Hermione," Draco warned, as she had her back to the intruder, and Hermione turned around. With a smirk, she threw some of the powder at her assailant, and Mrs. Norris became the epitome of Hello Kitty. She made sure to rub up against Hermione's legs before retreating to the corner and rolling in the mess created there. "In which of the seven circles of hell did you happen upon that miracle dust?" Draco asked, eyes agape at the cat. Hermione laughed and stepped closer, giving her company a simple kiss on the lips as she weaved her fingers into his hair. Draco smirked. "Mya..." but his sentence was cut off. "Ah! Bloody hell!" he nearly shouted, but Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh..." she instructed before letting him go, and Draco savagely rubbed at his scalp.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he demanded in a hushed whisper, and Hermione, who held a handful of gorgeous platinum strands, smiled.  
  
"You'll see," she said and unsheathed her wand. With a flick, the hairs sliced and diced themselves into tiny bits. "Watch this," Hermione instructed, and spoke a Latin word to her palm of hair. One by one, the minced pieces sprouted into newborn kittens. Hermione, after the first few, quickly brushed the hair onto the floor, near the catnip. It took a few minutes for the popping to cease, and when it did, about thirty kittens were cuddled into the corner. "Aw..." she cooed.  
  
"I see what you're doing here," Draco stated, still rubbing his head. Hermione bent to gather a stray kitten into her hands, holding and cuddling it as if it were real. "And you're doing it wrong." At this, she looked up, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Am I?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes. You want them to look like Eglamour's, correct? How did he produce thirty blonde children?" Hermione looked from Draco's face to the corner, and then back again, seeming to be taken aback.  
  
"Oh my... you're right," she said, then shook her head and brought her kitten back to the pile, gently placing him amongst his brothers and sisters.  
  
"It's a piece of hair, love... not a real kitten." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"And if I'd simply thrown it across the room, you wouldn't have winced at the poor little thing's cry?" Draco sighed. "Alright," Hermione stated with a nod, as if she'd won, and lifted her wand. "Finite incantrum," she stated, before sending another spell, which caused Draco's disemboweled hair to burst into flames.  
  
"So you ripped half my skull out for nothing... thank you. I'm already going to go bald, you don't have to help me. And distracting me with a kiss... how evil."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling, before lifting a hand into her own hair and pulling forth two strands without so much as a wince.  
  
"Hey! Unfair!"  
  
"My hair is longer... this'll make more kittens than yours did all put together." Draco looked irritated, but said nothing more. She did have a point... however an unfair point. Hermione preformed the same two spells on her hair as she had Draco's, this time brushing off the hairs before starting the kitten-popper, and was again able to look upon three-dozen kittens as they struggled to open their eyes. "Aw..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah... aw... now come on, let's get out of here." With a sigh, Hermione followed a very irritated Draco out the door. As apology, she spent the night beside him.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's impossible!" Hermione shouted at Filch, who was glaring hard at her, and holding a very blissful Mrs. Norris. Hermione was beginning to subconsciously wonder if catnip was more like... cat-weed. She seemed very high. Filch blamed it on hormones... having just had about six litters.  
  
"It was your mutt! It had to be! Oh, poor Mrs. Norris..." Hermione gave a frustrated growl and turned to Professor Dumbledore, who was seated at his desk and looking upon the situation.  
  
"It couldn't have been Eglamour, Professor... he's too young, for one, and the feline gestation cycle places the time of conception somewhere in early August... and Eggy was with me, for summer. It's impossible."  
  
"I'm afraid she has a point, Argus. Whatever happened to your cat was not inflicted by Miss Granger's. Now, if you would..." Hermione, looking very proud of herself, stuck her tongue out at Filch and left Dumbledore's office, marching straight back to the common room, where Draco was entertaining his subconscious with tales by Stephen King and Eglamour slept belly up on the sofa seat beside him. Draco looked up when she entered.  
  
"I won," Hermione squealed, lifting her kitten from the cushion and occupying his spot. Eglamour seemed not to mind, as now he had Hermione's lap to rest upon.  
  
"Congratulations," Draco offered, pecking her on the lips. "But, if I may... he had no case against you."  
  
"I know," Hermione giggled, scratching behind Eglamour's ears. "Mummy's sorry she framed you, baby..." Draco laughed, but didn't comment as Hermione hugged her kitten.  
  
"You know... that really shouldn't count as a play against Mrs. Norris. In fact, she seemed to like the catnip."  
  
"Yes," Hermione agreed, "But she didn't so much enjoy the excruciating spade spell Filch had Pomfrey administer. I was there... not pretty." As promised, Hermione had been visiting Pomfrey quite frequently, whenever she had a spare moment Draco had occupied. He laughed.  
  
"But still... Filch has to deal with the cats," he pointed out, and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Alright," she agreed, and placed a finger to her chin, thinking on her task. "Remember the hair potion we made this morning in class?" Draco perked an eyebrow and nodded. "With the right ingredients... I can make an antidote, which I will combine with catnip and spread about the third floor. You saw how Mrs. Norris rolled in it... she'll be hairless in no time. I like to use the lessons we learn. It's like throwing it back in their face." Draco laughed.  
  
"That's a way to look at it."  
  
"Plus, Filch'll have to clean it up. That's two birds with one stone. And the last two birds... once we finish this, we're done. The list is over."  
  
"What about Potter and Weasley?"  
  
"Oh, they've long since known their fate. I'll just wait until they're least expecting it."  
  
"I'll let you keep that one to yourself," Draco granted, deciding he really didn't want to know anyway.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione praised, grinning, and pecked his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was steaming as she walked with Draco to lunch. What must have been the thousandth first year had approached her, asking for an autograph. Her escapade with Snape hadn't died down as she'd expected. It was like a new craze. She'd be on the cover of witch weekly before she knew it.  
  
"Hermione... are you..."  
  
"Okay? Am I okay? Do I look okay, as I certainly don't feel that way," she spat back at Draco, who very wisely took a step to the left, putting some distance between himself and the girl who wore his ring. It was a corridor before the kitchens where she stopped cold, and he alongside her. Draco turned to his girlfriend with slight worry and she took an array of calming breaths before meeting eyes with him. "I'm sorry. I can't take this popularity." Draco laughed and brushed the backs of his fingers over her chin.  
  
"You're a weird one, you are."  
  
"It's odd, really..." she mused as she began walking again, and Draco kept his eyes on her as she continued. "When I was younger, it was all I ever wanted... to be looked at as something more than that girl who hangs around with Harry the Magnificent Potter. That's why I was such a stuck up bookworm brat all the time... it started out as fervor for learning something unique... something the people I was close to wouldn't know...but it turned into a power struggle. I soon found out it didn't matter what I did... everyone would always like Harry better. I gave up."  
  
"I like you better. Always have," Draco said, just because it seemed to fit, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I'm getting off topic. My point is, I don't want friends. What should I do?" Draco thought for a moment, turning his face to the ceiling. Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"I have the perfect idea. Come on..." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the hall.  
  
"What? Now?"  
  
"Yes, now. It's perfect. I saw it on TV... we have to get Brocklehurst and MacDougal, though... I wouldn't feel right about getting them too. They can be on the inside."  
  
"Alright... I should probably let you get Mandy. Morag might faint... and that wouldn't be so inconspicuous." Draco laughed.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione," Mandy called as she followed her fellow prefects across the grounds. "What's going on?"  
  
"Wait until we get to the lake," she instructed, before taking the Ravenclaw's hand and pulling, jogging to catch up with the boys.  
  
"Alright," Draco said. "We've saved you."  
  
"Saved us?" Mandy asked, eyebrow perked. "From what?"  
  
"From one of our pranks, of course."  
  
"Your... pranks?" Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Yep. The pictures in the great hall..." she said, beginning a list on her hand.  
  
"Filch's cats," Draco added.  
  
"That classic episode with Snape that got us suspended..."  
  
"Glued two Gryffindor to chairs in Potions."  
  
"Gave Lavender, Ginny, Hannah, Parvarti, and Padma acne. That was a good one... we were only aiming at three... got five."  
  
"And we did some stuff while we were suspended, but you don't need to know about that. The point is, we've put you backstage on this show," Draco finished and the two prefects opposite stared blankly.  
  
"Why?" Morag finally quipped, but took a step backward as Draco laid eyes upon him.  
  
"Because," Hermione answered, "You're our friends... or the closest thing we've got to it." Mandy smiled.  
  
"Of course we are. Right, love?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend, and he nodded nervously. Draco was still looking at him. Hermione slapped his arm.  
  
"Not helping." Draco looked put out, but stopped glaring down his 'friend'. In the distance, a bell tolled.  
  
"Showtime," Draco informed, smirking, and the four turned back to the school. There was a brief silence, before a disgruntled scream echoed across the grounds. Draco and Hermione smirked as this was accompanied by hundreds of others.  
  
"Wow. A lot of bee fearers, hm?" Hermione mused, and Draco laughed.  
  
"Those aren't normal bees, love." Her smile fell and she lifted an eyebrow at him. Meanwhile, Mandy and Morag glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"What exactly did you guys do?" Mandy wondered out loud.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.  
  
"Sealed all the doors surrounding the lobby except the exit doors, charmed the great hall doors to seal once shut, and left an open crate of bees in the middle of the floor."  
  
"...abnormal bees?" she prodded and he gave a nod.  
  
"They're six times the size of normal bees." Three mouths dropped open. "Look, here they come..." Draco instructed, and everyone turned back toward the castle, where a mob of students filed out the doors, followed by, as Draco had described, gigantic bees.  
  
"Ooh..." Morag breathed. "That was good."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry blinked his eyes open, but the world around him was blurry. It smelled like pine... and he had a tremendous headache. It was cold, wet, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Harry tried to move, but found himself unable. A pained moan was heard, and he snapped his head to the side.  
  
"Ron? Ron, is that you?"  
  
"Harry? What's going on?" Harry sighed. At least he wasn't alone... wherever he was.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see... wait... do you smell honey?"  
  
"I more than smell it, Harry, I'm covered in it, naked, and upside-down. What about you?" he spat, as if just remembering his feud with Harry. Potter rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ron, I don't think this is such a good time to be fighting."  
  
"I'll be mad if I bloody well want to be mad, Harry." The two were lapsed in silence for a few moments, but it was broken by a far off giggle.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes," Ron piped nervously, eyes scanning the dark expanse.  
  
"Looking good, boys." With a simultaneous gasp, the boys turned in the direction of the voice. "Lumos."  
  
"Hermione," Harry breathed as her face was doused in light from her wand. "Where are we?"  
  
"Forest, of course."  
  
"How the hell did we get here? Help me down, Hermione... I think my hair is turning darker," Ron pleaded and Hermione laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Now why would I do that, Ronnikins?" she wondered. "This was your idea, after all. I guess I'm a bit better at strategizing than you say I am, aren't I? Well... it's getting late. Have a good night, boys."  
  
"What? Wait! Hermione!" Harry called after her, but Hermione wasn't planning on turning back. She'd much rather meet Draco at the forest entrance and retreat to the common room. Harry sighed. "Great job, Ron. What if McGonagall finds us? Do you want her to see you naked?"  
  
"Ew..."  
  
"I knew we should've sent her a letter..."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That's it, boys and girls. The last episode of The Legend of Guilly Granger. I plan to revise MPES... then I will work on this. You know... add stuff in that I've forgotten, take out stuff I've abandoned. Make it better. I doubt any of you will re-read, but I appreciate it anyway :oD Thanks for sticking with me. 


	39. This is not what you think

This is not a chapter, it's an author's note. I realize that that is against the rules of Fanfiction and I'm sure this will be taken down very shortly, but I hope it reaches enough eyes to be understood.

I can't tell you how many times you people have chided me for my author's notes, and I don't really expect that this one will cause a change in that. I'm sure by now you've realized that I write them only when I'm upset with reviews and I have something to say in my defense. You can't really expect a defense to be chocolate coated and covered in sugar sweets.

So, yes, I know that there are grammatical errors in my short stories. There're more than likely grammatical errors in this author's note. Honestly? Nope, I don't care. People keep reviewing to bitch me out about A/N's I wrote being sore about grammar and people whining about it.

I'm not perfect. I'm not an editor, I'm not an English major—hell, when I wrote most of the stuff on this website I wasn't even a high-schooler. That's the major qualm I have here, actually.

I WROTE THESE THINGS YEARS AGO.

I don't mind people reviewing to say, "Oh yeah I liked this and I wish you'd update again"(even though I don't plan to) or "I actually thought this sucked for legitimate reasons that I will outline as follows."

I just hate it when people review only to tell me that I was immature and out of line when yelling at people in my author's notes. I was like, 12. 12 year olds tend to be kind of immature and out of line a lot of the time. Don't tell them about it seven years later and expect them to have a self-revelation and repent for all their sins.

Since I'm here I might as well take the time to say a few more things,

I really do appreciate you guys still reading my stories and enjoying them even though they're getting really dusty.

I'm not going to update again, no matter how many times I'm asked and how enthusiastically those requests are outlined.

I was there, too, when I thought Fanfiction was the greatest thing in the world and that I would never tire of it—but I did. I remember one of my best friends-through-Fanfiction giving up on her stories when I was in my prime and thinking to myself, how could you do that? How could you do that to yourself, to your fans? To your unfinished work?

I will never do that. I will write Fanfiction until I am dead.

You will find soon in your lives that things you think are true when you're 14 have a tendency to not be exactly as you expected them to be.

I outgrew Fanfiction. There are things in my life that are more important now.

I'm deep and tormented in unrequited love with my best friend.

I have $20,000 in college loans.

I'm designing websites under the guidance of real designers and for real organizations.

I'm going to Otakon.  the best thing to ever happen to me

There's just no room in my life for the 19 hours of Fanfiction I used to write and read everyday. I'm sorry, guys.

But, this is Priah—Signing out.


End file.
